Symphony of Love : Première partie
by BlueDragibus
Summary: "Je n'écoutais pas les bavardages, je fixais le dos du médecin. Il était grand, plus grand que Charlie. Il parlait en bougeant ces mains. Je me fis la réflexion qu'il avait de jolies mains, de longs doigts fins. Il se retourna d'un coup et me fixa dans les yeux avant de m'adresser un nouveau sourire me révélant de belles dents blanches. Il avait un sourire parfait."
1. Chapter 1: Première note

Bonjour à tous !

Je reviens vers vous avec une nouvelle histoire basée sur Twilight. **Symphony of Love**. Je ne suis pas très fan des films je l'admets mais j'ai cependant dévoré les livres quand j'avais 14 ans. Je me suis toujours imaginée participer à cette histoire alors voilà ! Je me suis lancée dans cette aventure.

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, cela compte pour nous.**

 **Born in Blood** n'est pas abandonné, je suis en manque d'inspiration pour le moment.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf Erica.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **: Première note**

 _Fin Août 2016_

Aujourd'hui, Isabella, la fille de Charlie revenait vivre à Forks. Nous allions la chercher à l'aéroport de Port Angeles à bord de la voiture de patrouille de Charlie.

Je vivais avec lui depuis fin Juillet, mon père était le meilleur ami de Charlie et il m'avait proposé cette alternative, vivre à Forks, le temps de me remettre d'aplomb depuis l'incident de Seattle. J'avais tout de suite accepté même si je connaissais peu Charlie, « se mettre au vert » comme disait papa, était peut-être une bonne idée.

Charlie était un gars sympa, un peu pointilleux avec les règles, sûrement dû à sa fonction. Mais je ne me plaignais pas, je me sentais encadré et surtout entre de bonne main, chose que j'avais peu expérimenté avec mes parents.

Il faisait légèrement moins chaud en arrivant à l'aéroport et la pluie commençait à s'écraser sur le pare-brise de la voiture. Le trajet avait été peu silencieux pour une fois, Charlie n'avait pas arrêté de raconter quelques anecdotes concernant Isabella et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Cela faisait tellement plaisir à voir, il était réellement heureux de la retrouver et j'étais ravie pour lui.

Les premiers jours de mon installation j'avais eu l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, mon emménagent avait été prévu à la dernière minute peu après que Isabella ait décidé de revenir s'installer à Forks pour finir le lycée. Du coup personne n'était au courant que j'habitais chez lui. Charlie pensait que je m'entendrais bien avec elle. Pour lui, deux filles vivant sous le même toit devaient forcément devenir copine. J'espérais vraiment qu'il avait raison.

Avec mon caractère difficile, je savais bien que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance mais ça, Charlie l'ignorait. Mais après tout, ça ne pouvait-être que du bonus d'avoir une autre présence dans sa maison un peu vide depuis le départ de sa femme de sa fille. Même si je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire, cela avait dû être très difficile pour lui.

Il m'avait inscrit au lycée de Forks, j'étais plus âgée qu'Isabella. Je ferais donc ma dernière année de lycée ici, j'avais besoin d'une pause.

Charlie fut le premier à reconnaître Isabella parmi la petite foule de voyageurs, elle portait une chemise blanche légère avec de la dentelle et un jean simple, dans ses mains se trouvaient un minuscule cactus. C'était vraiment une jolie fille, une beauté simple. Elle étreignit maladroitement Charlie, je me tenais légèrement en arrière, spectatrice de cette réunion de famille. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles avant que Charlie ne s'écarte pour me présenter à sa fille. Elle fut surprise de me voir.

\- Isabella, je te présente Erica. C'est la fille de Marc, tu sais mon ami du lycée avec qui et ba... J'étais au lycée, termina-t-il maladroitement.

\- Bonjour ! La saluais-je en m'avançant rapidement vers elle, ravi de te rencontrer continuais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle se figea un peu avant de me rendre mon étreinte, excuse-moi, c'est par habitude, terminais-je.

\- Bonjour, juste Bella, pas Isabella, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire crispé.

Après ce petit échange gênant, nous nous engouffrâmes tous les trois dans la voiture, Bella et Charlie à l'avant, je m'installais à l'arrière. Ils avaient besoin de renouer, je mis donc mes écouteurs avec le volume suffisamment bas pour que je puisse écouter leur conversation au cas où Charlie ou Bella me solliciteraient, ce qui fus le cas, à la fin de ma première musique.

\- Erica ! M'apostropha Charlie, elle est chouette la voiture que j'ai prise pour Bella… tu ne trouves pas ? C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'une vraie question, mais il me jeta un petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour que je confirme ses dires.

\- Ouais, elle est vraiment cool ! M'exprimais-je avec entrain, tu verras Bella, c'est du solide m'exclamais-je, bien qu'au fond je n'étais pas une fan inconditionnelle de la fourgonnette, au moins tu ne passeras pas inaperçu.

J'avais emmené parmi mes affaires, ma moto cross. Charlie n'avait pas vraiment sauté de joie en me voyant arriver avec mais il s'était toujours assuré que je partais avec mon équipement complet sur moi avant de prendre la route.

Mon père lui avait longuement expliqué plusieurs fois que j'étais responsable et que j'avais ça dans le sang. Au final il avait capitulé mais je ne devais pas l'utiliser en hiver, beaucoup trop de verglas à Forks. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait acheté cette camionnette à Billy, un homme en fauteuil roulant vivant dans la réserve.

Ils continuèrent de bavarder de tout et de rien, de l'école, de ses résultats, de René, un peu de Phil. L'atmosphère de la voiture était un peu étrange mais bon, c'était normal aussi, ne plus se voir pendant des années et faire comme si de rien n'était, c'était difficile. Je le comprenais très bien. Nous arrivâmes finalement à la maison de Charlie. Bella tomba immédiatement amoureuse de sa nouvelle voiture. Je lui conseillais de la repeindre avant l'hiver sinon elle continuera à rouiller.

J'entrais directement dans la maison et me dirigeais directement dans ma chambre, c'était l'ancien bureau de Charlie qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Il m'avait encouragé à me sentir chez moi en me proposant de repeindre le bureau et d'installer de nouveaux meubles. Mon père avait financé tous les travaux, je vivais peut-être chez Charlie mais mon père continuait de s'occuper de tous mes besoins financiers.

La chambre avait des murs blancs, le parquet d'origine était dans les tons clairs. Mon père avait installé un lit double en fer forgé. J'avais décidé de garder la petite bibliothèque de Charlie et nous avions construit ensemble une espèce de bureau avec des tréteaux et une grosse planche en bois vernis, un meuble contenant mes affaires était en dessous de la grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Cette chambre, à mes yeux, était vraiment reposante et je me sentais bien à l'intérieur, une nouvelle page blanche pour moi. Elle se trouvait au rez de chaussé contrairement à la chambre de Bella qui était à l'étage, à côté de l'unique salle de bain, à trois ça allait être difficile maintenant. Je n'étais pas du genre à passer beaucoup de temps pour me préparer mais j'avais toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir ma propre salle de bain chez mon père.

Demain, nous allions commencer le lycée à Forks. J'étais très stressée mais aussi heureuse de ne connaître personne. Un léger coup à la porte me sortit de mes pensées, Charlie se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- On pensait aller manger en ville avec Bella, ça te dirait de venir ? Me demanda-t-il rayonnant par le retour de sa fille chez lui.

\- C'est comme vous le souhaitez, je peux très bien rester là et vous laissez manger tous les deux. Vous avez sûrement pleins de choses à vous raconter et je ne veux pas déranger terminais-je maladroitement

\- Tutoies-moi Erica… souffla-t-il, et non ça me dérange pas du tout sinon je n'aurais pas accepté que tu viennes vivre ici, tu le sais non ? J'acquiesçais faiblement, et puis maintenant on va vivre tous ensemble, donc autant commencer maintenant, non ? Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, on part dans 15 minutes, Bella se rafraîchit je crois, marmonna-t-il dans sa moustache avant de tourner les talons et de partir en direction du salon.

Mon péché mignon restait les hamburgers, le fromage à moitié fondu sur le steak était un vrai délice pour moi et le crumble au fruits rouges encore plus. La cusisine du petit restaurant de Forks était vraiment excellente. Nous avions pris nos petites habitudes depuis que j'avais emménagé avec Charlie. Bella s'en était tout de suite rendu compte quand nous nous étions dirigés naturellement vers notre petite table dans le coin de la pièce à côté de la fenêtre.

\- Vous mangez ici souvent, non ? questionna-t-elle, Charlie et moi nous nous regardâmes du coin de l'œil avant de confirmer.

\- Erica et moi, on n'est pas vraiment… commença Charlie en triturant sa barbe brune.

\- Cuisiner ce n'est pas vraiment notre domaine de compétence terminais-je légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Heureusement que je suis là alors, répondit Bella avant de commencer à rigoler doucement avant de regarder le petit menu sur notre table, elle plissa les yeux vers nous avant d'ajouter, il ne restera plus que l'un de vous deux se dévoue pour faire la vaisselle…

Finalement c'était peut-être possible que nous devenions amies, nous échangeâmes un regard complice avant que j'accepte la lourde tâche de faire la vaisselle. Charlie avait l'air satisfait de la suite des événements.

* * *

Nous partîmes ensemble le lendemain dans la voiture de Bella. Voyant mon manque de motivation à vouloir conduire, elle se proposa de conduire jusqu'au lycée. Je crois qu'elle était contente que nous commencions ensemble les cours, les deux nouvelles arrivant ensemble au lycée.

Je lui indiquai le chemin jusqu'au lycée, en soi ce n'était pas bien compliqué, il y avait tellement peu de bâtiments dans cette bourgade et de gros panneaux indiquaient les plus importants en ville.

Nous nous dirigeâmes en premier vers le bâtiment administratif pour recevoir nos emplois du temps respectifs et les dernières instructions pour notre premier jour de cours. Avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du lycée, nous nous regardâmes longuement avant de souffler un bon coup et d'affronter les regards curieux des élèves. Nous comparâmes nos emplois du temps et par chance nous terminions à la même heure aujourd'hui et demain, les autres jours je devrais venir avec ma moto et j'étais ravie. Même si nous étions dans des classes différentes suite à notre différence d'âge, nous avions quand même quelques jours où nous commencions et finissions à la même heure. Je vis au loin le bâtiment où se situait mon premier cours, un gros C orange était peint sur le mur, difficile de le rater.

Je lui donnais rendez-vous à la cafétéria ce midi et me dirigeais rapidement vers le bâtiment, je ne voulais pas arriver en retard et être encore plus remarqué que je ne l'étais déjà. Les gens me lançaient quelques regards curieux et des chuchotements sur mon passage, cela me mis légèrement mal à l'aise, je me sentais de nouveau comme au dernier jour au lycée de Seattle.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Je marchais rapidement, je voulais juste sortir d'ici, j'étouffais, j'entendais les premiers élèves arriver dans le couloir. La rumeur s'était rapidement propagée dans le lycée et j'avais honte, je voulais à tout prix rentrer chez moi._

 _\- C'est elle ? commença une fille blonde, ouais confirma sa copine._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou encore là ? ajouta un garçon._

 _\- Je pensai qu'elle était en prison continua une autre voix._

 _Je voulais vite partir, je me mis à courir pour échapper au venin des autres élèves mais tout d'un coup…_

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

Je me cognais littéralement sur un garçon, il avait la peau aussi dure que de la pierre, je n'avais pas regardé où j'allais, je basculais en arrière à cause du choc et m'attendais à tomber au sol mais une prise ferme sur mes deux bras m'empêcha de m'écrouler. Je clignais rapidement des yeux avant de regarder la bonne âme qui m'avait rattrapée. J'avais dû quand même me cogner fort car le garçon en face de moi était vraiment le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu. Il était le descendant d'un ange, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

Il avait des cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés sur les pointes, une mâchoire carrée, une peau vraiment très blanche et des yeux d'une couleur que je n'avais jamais vu, un mélange de doré et de noir, très particulier. Il me tenait encore assez fortement les bras alors que j'étais de nouveau debout, il commençait limite à me faire mal, il avait dû s'en rendre compte car il me relâcha d'un coup.

\- Excuse-moi, commença l'ange, je ne t'avais pas…vu.

\- Non non c'est moi, je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais, le coupais-je gênée de le dévisager de cette manière, je me forçais à regarder ailleurs, mes chaussures par exemple.

\- En effet, dit une voix féminine, légèrement froide, tu as commencé à courir et tu t'es pratiquement jetée sur mon frère. Je me tournais vers cette voix et pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes, je vis la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais croisé. De long cheveux blonds, des lèvres pulpeuses, cette même peau blanche que l'ange et des yeux de couleur ocre. Toute son attitude était clairement hostile contrairement à son… frère ?

\- Tu m'étonnes que je me jette sur lui, vu comment il est sexy, marmonnais-je pour moi-même, il y eut un léger silence. Je repris plus fortement, je suis désolé, dis-je au garçon, je n'ai jamais voulu me jeter sur toi, rajoutais-je froidement en lançant un regard vers sa sœur, je ne supportais pas de me faire agresser sans raisons.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis Jasper Hale et voici ma sœur Rosalie, conclut-il, tu es Isabella Swan ?

\- Euh non… Je suis Erica P..Warks corrigeais-je, je devrais m'habituer à ce nom dorénavant mais j'avais encore quelques difficultés.

\- Ah, pardon vous vous ressemblez, me répondit platement Jasper.

Rosalie toucha le bras de son frère avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer dans la classe à sa droite sans m'accorder un seul regard. Il me fit un sourire crispé et suivit sa sœur. Je restais quelques secondes dans le couloir encore un peu abasourdi par cet échange plus qu'étrange. Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Je regardais une nouvelle fois mon emploi du temps pour chercher le numéro de la salle de classe où je devais me rendre. Un caillou tomba au fond de mon estomac quand je compris que je partageais la classe de la famille Hale, j'entrais à mon tour dans la salle, la gorge serrée.

* * *

J'avais retrouvé Bella à la cafétéria comme convenu, elle était entourée de plusieurs élèves à une table et chacun posait sa petite question à Bella. Elle avait l'air soulagé de me voir, elle s'était levée d'un coup pour me faire une petite place à côté d'elle, je lui souris en retour.

Elle me présenta à ses camarades de classe, j'essayais de paraître plus enjouée qu'à mon habitude mais ce n'était pas gagné. Cette première matinée de cours m'avait franchement cassé moralement. Les élèves et les professeurs se montraient curieux et plutôt indiscrets. Je ne retins aucun des noms qu'on me balança en quelques secondes.

\- Vous êtes sœurs ? Bella ne nous avait pas dit qu'elle avait une sœur. Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit Bella ? commença la petite brune à gauche de Bella.

\- Et bien, en faite, on est pas.. commença Bella mais je la coupais rapidement, ma cousine Bella, je lui fis un petit clin d'œil, est quelqu'un de réservée et de gentille, on ne vous a jamais dit que c'est indiscret de parler d'une personne quand elle n'est pas là ? ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire. Je suis Erica, sa cousine très méchante ! Je rigolais gentiment et jetais un regard complice à Bella. Elle rougit légèrement mais elle ne me contredit pas, tout d'un coup son regard se figea derrière moi. Ces camarades remarquèrent son intérêt pour un groupe d'élèves.

\- Ce sont les Cullen, expliquèrent Angela et Jessica en même temps, leurs prénoms me revinrent comme un boomerang. Alice Cullen et Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen et Rosalie Hale et le dernier Edward Cullen informa Jessica.

\- Ils sont genre... ensembles, ils ont tous été adoptés par les Cullen, c'est un peu bizarre mais bon … Edward est le seul célibataire mais personne n'est assez bien pour lui, termina-t-elle aigrement en remuant sa fourchette dans sa purée.

Si j'avais un frère adoptif aussi canon que les trois garçons, je n'aurais pas hésité non plus... Au même moment je rencontrais le regard doré d'Edward Cullen, il haussa un sourcil en me voyant le dévisager. Je lui fis un grand sourire faussement radieux gênée de m'être fais prendre la main dans le sac à le regarder. Je me détournais de lui pour reprendre la conversation avec les autres.

\- Je suis avec Les Hale en cours, le gars est sympa mais réservé mais sa sœur est peu flippante, genre super protectrice, sinon ils ont l'air…cool marmonnais-je pensive.

Bella n'arrêtait pas de fixer la table des Cullen, elle avait peut-être flashé sur un des gars Cullen?

Les voir ensembles étaient curieux, ils partageaient quelques choses au niveau du physique et pourtant il se différenciait. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne mangeaient pas et bougeaient très peu.

C'était à la fois effrayant et fascinant.

* * *

J'attendais Bella sur le capot de la voiture pour qu'on puisse rentrer ensemble quand je la vis arriver complètement bouleversée. Quelque chose s'était passé après le repas mais je n'osais pas aborder le sujet. Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète ni poser trop de questions. Elle grimpa à l'intérieur du véhicule, j'entrais à mon tour, ces mains étaient crispées sur le volant, j'hésitais quelques secondes à lui demander si elle voulait que je conduise mais avant que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle démarra.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Charlie fut silencieux, j'étais trop gênée pour poser des questions. Elle avait peut-être ses propres problèmes et ne souhaitait pas en parler, un peu comme moi.

Nous nous dirigeâmes chacune dans nos chambres. Nous n'avions pas encore beaucoup de travail étant donné que c'était notre premier jour de cours. Je repris le livre que j'avais commencé la veille au soir. Lire me permettait de m'évader du monde réel. Autobiographie, roman, thriller, conte… Je pouvais tout dévorer.

J'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, Charlie venait tout juste de rentrer. Il prenait l'habitude de se déchausser à l'entrée avant d'enfiler ces chaussons, de déposer sa ceinture et son arme au porte manteau. Je ne savais pas s'il l'avait déjà utilisé sur quelqu'un, mais j'hésitais encore à lui poser cette question.

\- Les filles ? appela Charlie

Je me levais rapidement de mon lit pour le saluer, le matin nous nous croisions très rarement.

\- Bonjour Charlie, comment était ta journée ? demandais-je poliment.

\- Bien bien, Bella descendit au même moment, bonjour Cha…Papa se corrigea automatiquement Bella.

\- J'ai préparé des pommes de terre au four et je peux commencer à cuir les steaks si vous voulez, elle nous regarda chacun notre tour, j'haussais les épaules, je n'avais pas très faim, je mangeais rarement à 19h30 avant mais je commençais à m'y habituer depuis mon installation ici.

\- Je vais mettre la table déclara Charlie.

Je ne mettais même pas rendu compte que Bella avait déjà préparé le dîner. Heureusement qu'elle était là, elle cuisinait bien en plus. Les seules fois où j'avais préparé le repas, mes pâtes étaient trop cuites ou pas assez et une fois j'avais même réussi le triste exploit de brûler la casserole. J'avais immédiatement acheté une nouvelle casserole à Charlie et lui avais surtout promis de ne plus jamais m'approcher de la cuisine. J'étais suffisamment douée pour réchauffer les plats au micro-onde. Charlie ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur. Par la suite nous avions pris l'habitude de manger à l'extérieur ou de commander des pizzas.

Ça nous faisait bizarre, à Charlie et moi de se retrouver à table et de manger un vrai repas à la maison.

\- Alors cette rentrée ? nous demanda Charlie, Bella marmonna un vague ouais ça été et enchaîna avec un, plus petit que Phoenix mais ouais. Charlie ne sembla pas s'en formaliser mais il fut un peu déçu de sa réponse. Je me sentais obliger de faire plus de commentaires et de me montrer plus joviales pour compenser le manque d'enthousiasme de Bella.

\- Les gens sont vraiment … accueillants, je repensais à Rosalie pour son accueil glacial et Jessica pour son avalanche de questions. Enfin voilà Charlie, rien de nouveau mais oui ça été le rassurais-je avec un sourire.

\- Tu connais les Cullens ? demanda soudainement Bella à Charlie.

\- Ah oui, la famille du chirurgien, une chouette famille ajouta Charlie ravi.

\- Oui sûrement... Les gens au lycée ont dit qu'ils étaient un peu bizarres… continua Bella.

\- Oh les gens par ici ! Répondis fortement Charlie, ils sont fermés d'esprit, les enfants n'ont jamais posés de problèmes et c'est vraiment très gentil de la part de Mr Cullen de les avoir accueillis. Sa colère soudaine nous surpris, Bella et moi.

Nous terminâmes rapidement le repas, Bella perdu dans ses pensées et Charlie occupé à terminer son assiette, un match de baseball était diffusé en direct ce soir et il ne voulait pas le rater.

Je commençais à nettoyer la vaisselle pendant que Bella emballait les restes au frigidaire.

\- Il s'est passé quoi cet après-midi ? Demandais-je à Bella malgré moi. Pendant le repas j'avais pris la décision de lui poser la question après manger, une discussion entre filles devraient peut-être marcher après tout. Elle se crispa légèrement tout en levant les yeux vers moi avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Elle commença à enrouler ces cheveux autour de ces doigts.

\- C'est Edward Cullen … elle fit une pause avant de continuer, son regard se balada sur la table en bois, on avait un cours de science ensemble, j'étais à côté de lui et je ne sais pas il … nouvelle pause, elle regarda par la fenêtre, cherchant les bons mots pour m'expliquer son problème. Il s'est montré hostile je dirais, oui c'est ça, comme si je le dérangeais, comme si ma présence lui était insupportable, souffla-t-elle complètement dépitée, je ne le comprends pas…

\- Je vois, je lui expliquais brièvement ma rencontre avec les Hale, ce n'est jamais agréable de se sentir rejeter sans raisons mais on ne peut pas forcer les gens à nous aimer, tu as trouvé un groupe d'amis sympas j'ai l'impression, reste avec eux, te prends pas la tête pour cet imbécile de Cullen, ça ne sert à rien, terminais-je, elle me sourit gentiment.

\- Oui je sais… Je vais essayer de m'intégrer, et toi ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Se renseigna-t-elle

\- Oh.. Mes camarades de classe se sont montrés sympas mais je ne suis pas très ouverte je dirais, soufflais-je en me replongeant dans mes souvenirs.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Je me présentais au professeur du premier cours pour qu'il puisse signer ma feuille de présence._

 _\- Ah ! Vous êtes une des deux nouvelles élèves, il prit ma feuille des mains, Erica Warks, d'accord bien bien, présentez-vous rapidement au reste de la classe, il s'adressa aux élèves, asseyez-vous en silence ! Pas de bavardages, vous parlerez de vos vacances plus tard ! Une fois le dernier élève assis. Bien je vous présente, Erica Warks, il me fit un petit signe de la tête pour que je puisse continuer._

 _\- Hum Bonjour, je viens de Seattle et maintenant je suis là. Plus court comme présentation tu meurs. Je pris mon temps pour balader mon regard sur l'ensemble des élèves avant de me tourner vers le professeur. Voilà, lâchais-je._

 _Le professeur me regarda de nouveau avant de capituler devant mon manque de coopération, il me désigna une table à côté du mur à gauche où je devais m'installer, un garçon roux aux yeux verts était mon voisin. Les Hale étaient à l'opposer exact de ma nouvelle place_

 _\- Stephan, se présenta-t-il, si tu as des questions n'hésites pas. Je lui souris en retour pour le remercier. Alors pourquoi être venu t'enterrer ici ? continua Stephan, les deux filles devant nous se retournèrent de façon très peu discrète, j'adore les arbres et tout cette verdure, je fis un geste vague vers la fenêtre où on pouvait voir une grande forêt, mon ton était à moitié ironique et sérieux, il sembla un peu déstabilisé par ma réponse mais il continua sa petite enquête, ah oui, la forêt, t'aime bien aller te balader ? Faire de la randonnée ? Je rêve où il est en train de me draguer ? Oui c'est sympa, je fais de la moto cross en forêt le weekend, répondis-je malgré moi, je n'aimais pas raconter ma vie comme ça au premier venu, je n'étais pas super à l'aise. Ah vraiment ? C'est cool, je ne te voyais pas faire ça, et pourquoi le coupais-je, bah c'est plus un sport de garçon me répondit bêtement Stephan._

 _Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour sentir la colère monter d'un coup, j'allais lui balancer le sermon sur l'égalité Homme-Femme mais d'un coup je me sentis détendue comme si j'étais complètement shooté, ma tête me sembla lourde, je me sentais vaseuse. Je n'allais quand même pas vomir en plein milieu de la classe !_

 _Je tournais la tête vers la gauche dans l'espoir de cacher mon malaise à mon voisin de table et c'est là que je le vis, Jasper, il me fixait de son regarde doré-noir. Il tourna la tête vers le tableau et je fis de même. Mon malaise avait disparus après ça._

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

\- Je peux aller me doucher en première ? me demanda Bella, j'acquiesçais, je vais finir la vaisselle en attendant lui répondis-je.

Les Cullen-Hale était une famille bien étrange, les gens du coin avait raison sur ce point.

* * *

 **à suivre...**

N'hésitez pas à me donner un avis, c'est important.

La bise.

 ** _Un extrait du prochain chapitre :_**

 _"- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Des vertiges ? Vous vous êtes assez violemment cogné la tête ajouta-t-il, grave._

 _\- Je…, je ne savais pas quoi dire, il m'éblouissait tellement, son visage était à ma hauteur, il aurait suffit que je m'avance un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser, au moment où cette idée m'avait effleuré l'esprit, je m'éloignais pour me reprendre, ça va répondis-je, ma voix était froide presque agressive._

 _Mon ton sembla surprendre le médecin qui se releva perplexe face à mon attitude hautaine, il donna une dernière information à Charlie avant de partir. Le voir partir de cette manière me déchira, mon cœur sembla peser des tonnes, je m'empêchais de pleurer mais au bout de deux minutes je ne pus me retenir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je m'interdisais de pleurer."_


	2. Chapter 2: Chef d'orchestre

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui, publication d'un chapitre déterminant pour la suite de l'histoire.

Je remercie **Noour** pour son commentaire. Mon tout premier pour cette histoire ! Je suis très fière !

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! C'est important.**

Je tiens aussi à remercier **Megane49** pour la correction de ce chapitre, cette jeune femme fait un travail remarquable et rapide !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **: Chef d'orchestre**

Dès le lendemain et durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Bella fut très distante, elle avait la tête souvent ailleurs. Nous avions pris l'habitude de parler de nos journées respectives après le repas du soir. C'était à la fin de la première semaine de cours où j'apprenais enfin pourquoi Bella était si bizarre. Depuis l'incident avec Edward Cullen, celui-ci avait disparu de Forks du jour au lendemain. Elle se sentait responsable et coupable de sa disparition. Personnellement je trouvais cela complètement idiot.

J'avais bien entendu remarqué son absence mais je ne m'étais pas posée plus de questions. Jessica et Lauren, elles, n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de spéculer sur sa disparition. Lauren m'avait bien énervé ce jour-là, sous-entendant que Bella en était responsable vu l'attitude adoptée à leur dernier cours de science.

J'avais essayé de lui remonter le moral comme je pouvais mais je n'étais pas vraiment douée dans ce domaine, Charlie ne se rendit compte de rien. Je décidais de jouer le rôle de la grande sœur avec Bella. Elle n'était pas très ouverte aux discussions au début mais elle finissait pas s'ouvrir de plus en plus avec moi.

Tout changea le vendredi de la deuxième semaine de cours. Je croisais Bella en compagnie d'Edward Cullen dans le couloir, il était enfin revenu ! Même si elle ne me l'avouerait jamais, Bella était très heureuse de le revoir, elle essayait de ne pas le montrer mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et n'arrêtait pas de triturer son oignon ? Pourquoi elle avait un oignon dans les mains ? Edward me remarqua à ce moment-là, je me sentis obliger de venir les voir, je n'allais pas rester dans mon coin à les observer comme une psychopathe.

Il me sourit franchement ce qui me déstabilisa. Oui il était aussi beau qu'un mannequin mais c'était surtout son sourire chaleureux et tellement différent de celui des Hale, enfin de Jasper vu que Rosalie ne m'avait jamais souri, qui me plut.

\- Salut vous deux ! M'exclamais-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde depuis toujours. Je regardais lourdement Bella tout en essayant de contenir mon sourire en les voyant ensemble.

\- Salut, marmonna Bella, que fais-tu ici ? me demanda-t-elle suspicieusement en plissant ces yeux chocolats.

\- Bonjour Erica, me répondit poliment Edward.

\- Et bien je passais par là… je baissais mes yeux sur les mains Bella, et je t'ai vu avec ça, continuais-je en pointant du doigt son oignon en or, c'est quoi ? demandais-je réellement intriguée.

\- Bella et moi avons brillamment réussi à dissocier les différentes étapes de la mitose des racines d'oignon ! Voilà pourquoi Bella se promène avec son trophée ! Termina-t-il vraiment ravi de cet exploit. Bella sourit, gênée.

Il ne manquait plus que des confettis et une banderole soutenant le discours d'Edward pour finir de me convaincre.

\- Ah vraiment ? Super... je me sentais stupide, bon je dois y aller, j'ai encore un cours, on se voit à la maison Bella, je lui fis un clin d'œil, ravie de t'avoir rencontré Edward et votre …oignon, bref à plus et je partie rapidement vers mon cours de maths.

J'étais complètement ravie pour Bella, je me montrais particulièrement enthousiaste en mathématiques. Plusieurs de mes camarades furent assez surpris par mon changement d'humeur. En effet je ne m'étais pas particulièrement montrée très ouverte mais j'étais de nouveau rassurée de voir Bella heureuse.

Je surpris plusieurs regards de Jasper sur moi mais je n'en accordais aucune importance, je n'allais pas laisser les Hale gâcher ma bonne humeur nouvellement acquise.

À la fin des cours je fus la première à sortir mon casque de moto à la main.

Je rentrais rapidement à la maison, j'avais hâte que Bella me raconte sa version de l'histoire avec son oignon et Cullen, j'arrivais avec un grand sourire. Bella était dans la cuisine entrain de commencer le repas, ce soir c'était salade verte et crêpes salées.

Je m'asseyais tranquillement dans la cuisine, attendant qu'elle commence à parler. Elle faisait toujours comme si je n'étais pas là, puis au bout d'un moment elle craqua et entreprit de me raconter en détail le retournement de situation en science. Edward s'était montré très courtois et poli, voir agréable d'après elle. Il lui avait posé des questions sur sa vie à Phoenix, son déménagement soudain, sur sa mère, Phil, Charlie et moi. Au fond elle était heureuse de cette soudaine attention qu'Edward lui portait, je trouvais ça mignon, je ne savais pas si elle avait déjà eu un copain à Phoenix.

Ce soir Charlie remarqua le changement chez Bella, elle était plus ouverte et plus heureuse que jamais depuis son déménagement à Forks.

\- Les filles demain, partez ensemble, commença à expliquer Charlie, j'allais le couper pour lui dire que je commençais une heure après Bella mais il continua, il va y avoir beaucoup de verglas, je vais mettre des chaînes à ta voiture Bella, donc pas de moto pour aller en cours, Erica, expliqua-t-il tout en me lançant un regard appuyé, j'acquiesçais la nuque raide.

* * *

Charlie avait eu raison d'insister pour m'empêcher de partir en moto, j'aurais eu un accident à coup sûr. Les routes étaient vraiment très glissantes, Bella n'avait pas encore atteint la voiture qu'elle commençait déjà à déraper, je l'avais rattrapé in extremis avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol gelé.

\- J'ai l'habitude m'expliqua Bella, je suis une catastrophe ambulante ! Je tombe et j'ai des accidents régulièrement. Au bout d'un moment, on s'y habitue, termina-t-elle, blasée. Je rigolais franchement, alors heureusement que je suis là pour couvrir tes arrières ! lui répondis-je enjouée de mettre trouver une nouvelle fonction à mon statut de sœur.

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée dans les derniers, Bella avait eu peur de rouler trop vite et avec sa malchance, de créer un accident. J'aperçus à l'opposé de notre voiture, le clan Cullen au grand complet, ils discutaient joyeusement quand d'un coup Alice se figea pendant quelques secondes avant de nous fixer complètement effrayée. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment, je me détournais d'un coup d'Alice et me dirigeais vers la portière de Bella pour l'attendre au cas où elle tomberait une nouvelle fois.

Un grand bruit de pneus crissant sur le bitume m'interpella au même moment, un garçon criait, les gens se figèrent tous d'un coup. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir un gros pickup noir se diriger droit sur nous. J'eus un reflex assez stupide, je pris Bella part le bras et d'un coup sec la jetait en dehors de la trajectoire de la voiture. Je n'eut pas le temps de m'écarter mais juste de me préparer à l'impact de mon corps contre la grosse voiture. Pendant 1 seconde juste avant que la voiture ne vienne me percuter, je me sentais... libérée.

Cependant, la voiture ne me percuta jamais.

Edward Cullen se tenait entre moi et la voiture. Le gros pickup n'avait tapé que l'avant de la camionnette alors qu'Edward touchait la voiture avec une de ses mains. La portière du 4x4 était clairement déformée. Mon cerveau n'avait pas saisi ce qu'il s'était passé, tout était allé trop vite.

Il y eut des cris, de la précipitation, des visages autour de moi, Bella arriva à mes côtés pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Tu vois heureusement que je suis là, lui soufflais-je avant de m'effondrer dans ses bras.

* * *

La première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux fut un plafond blanc, je crus être dans ma chambre chez Charlie avant de me souvenir de l'accident, cela finit de me réveiller complètement, je me redressais et remarquais très vite que je n'étais pas en sécurité dans le fond de mon lit mais à l'hôpital.

Le bip de la machine me le rappela à chaque seconde. J'eus un vertige, une main floue passa devant mon visage avant de me forcer à me rallonger sur le lit. J'entendis une voix au timbre grave avec un léger accent, elle était tellement apaisante qu'elle me déclencha des frissons sur toute la surface de mon corps.

\- Restez allongée Mademoiselle Warks, vous avez peut-être une commotion cérébrale, nous devons attendre vos radios avant m'indiqua cette voix d'ange, ma tête se dirigea automatiquement vers ce son. Je vis en premier son sourire rassurant, je remontais le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ces pommettes saillante, ces cheveux blonds derrière ces oreilles, son nez aquilin et pour finir ces yeux, légèrement doré en son centre, et plus foncé vers l'extérieur, presque noir. Ma respiration se coupa d'un coup. Le médecin figea sa main au-dessus de moi avant de promener devant mes yeux une petite lampe torche. Je repris mon souffle précipitamment.

Que s'était-il passé ? Je regardais de nouveau le médecin mais celui-ci s'était retourné et s'adressait à Charlie. Bella était debout au pied de mon lit, elle me fit un sourire, soulagée que je me sois enfin réveillée.

Je n'écoutais pas les bavardages, je cessais de fixer le dos du médecin, il était grand, plus grand que Charlie. Il parlait en bougeant ces mains. Je me fis la réflexion qu'il avait de jolie main, de longs doigts fins.

Il se retourna d'un coup et me fixa dans les yeux avant de m'adresser un nouveau sourire qui me révéla de belles dents blanches. Il avait un sourire parfait pour une pub de dentifrice. Mon cœur battit rapidement, comme si je venais de courir un marathon pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'allais pas avoir une attaque à cause d'un sourire quand même !

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Des vertiges ? Des vomissements ? Se renseigna le médecin, Vous vous êtes cognés assez violemment la tête contre la voiture, ajouta-t-il d'un ton grave, le visage inquiet.

\- Je… Commençais-je la voix enrouée. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, il m'éblouissait tellement, son visage était à ma hauteur, il aurait suffi de m'avancer encore un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Au moment où cette idée m'effleura l'esprit, je m'éloignais pour me reprendre. Ça va, répondis-je froidement en me reculant contre mon oreiller.

Mon ton sembla surprendre le médecin, il se releva, déstabilisé par mon attitude hautaine. Il communiqua une dernière information à Charlie et Bella avant de partir. Le voir partir de cette manière me déchira de l'intérieur.

Mon cœur semblait peser des tonnes, je m'empêchais de pleurer mais au bout de deux minutes je ne pus plus me retenir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je m'interdisais de me lâcher ainsi.

Charlie se précipita vers moi et m'étreignit maladroitement mais avec force, Bella serra fortement ma jambe avec une de ces mains.

\- Pleure, cela fait du bien après un traumatisme, m'encouragea Charlie. Je n'osais pas leur avouer que je ne pleurais pas à cause de l'accident mais parce que le médecin s'était enfuit de la chambre d'un coup, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi sérieusement ?

Être si bien entourée me faisait du bien, je me sentais vraiment intégrée dans la famille Swan. Après quelques minutes, je réussissais à me calmer et arrêtais de renifler comme une enfant dans les bras de Charlie.

Ils m'expliquèrent rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé, le pickup noir qui n'avait pas pu s'arrêter à cause du verglas. Bella légèrement choquée et Tyler, le garçon du véhicule un peu sonné.

Bella me raconta une fois que Charlie quitta la chambre pour répondre au téléphone, comment il avait maudit Tyler et l'avait menacé de lui retirer son permis à vie. Elle rigolait à ce souvenir, ça me faisait du bien, la tension dans mon corps et mon cœur étaient définitivement parties.

\- Merci Erica commença Bella, elle s'approcha de moi avant de m'enlacer maladroitement, signe distinctif de la famille Swan, je lui rendis son étreinte. Tu agis vraiment comme une grande sœur tu sais, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je suis fille unique aussi donc je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile et je trouve ça cool maintenant qu'on vive ensemble avec Charlie. Et puis Jasper m'a dit qu'on se ressemblait, elle me jeta un regard étrange, je sais qu'on ne se ressemble pas du tout mais bon de loin pourquoi pas, plaisantais-je.

Bella avait de long cheveux légèrement bouclés bruns, un visage fin et des yeux marrons. Les miens étaient courts et châtains clairs avec une mèche plus longue sur le front. J'aimais bien la coupe garçonne. Je n'étais pas un garçon manqué mais cela m'était en valeur mon visage fin et c'était surtout pratique avec le casque de moto. Ce que j'appréciais beaucoup chez moi étaient mes yeux bleus, héritage de ma mère.

Je pus sortir le lendemain matin, Charlie vint me récupérer avant de me déposer à la maison et de repartir directement au travail. Bella m'avait laissé un plat dans le frigo pour que je puisse manger le midi. Son plat avait l'air meilleur que celui auquel j'avais eu le droit la veille à l'hôpital.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Une infirmière entra avec un plateau et me le déposa sur la petite table à roulette pour que je puisse facilement manger dans mon lit, elle m'aida à me redresser et me tapota mes oreillers pour qu'ils soient plus confortables, je la remerciais gentiment, elle me souhaita un bon appétit avant de s'éclipser vers une nouvelle chambre._

 _Je baissai les yeux vers mon festin, un petit bol de soupe, un morceau de poulet avec de la purée, du fromage et un yaourt. Je commençais avec la soupe, elle n'avait aucun goût, je tentais ma chance avec la purée, pareil, ça manquait cruellement de sel._

 _Je mangeais rapidement mon morceau de pain et mon yaourt avant de repousser le reste du repas. Mon estomac était resté noué toute la journée. J'étais stressée et inquiète pour une raison inconnue. Je soufflais, complètement dépitée par cette journée tout en me rallongeant dans mon lit, mes yeux se baladant sur le plafond blanc. Je pensais à mon père, Charlie l'avait sûrement déjà prévenu, j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas débarquer ici sans prévenir._

 _On toqua légèrement à ma porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur LE médecin, mon corps entier se figea de nouveau à sa vision et le nœud dans mon estomac se délia comme par magie._

 _J'eus l'impression qu'il était encore plus beau et éblouissant que tout à l'heure. Il ne portait plus sa blouse de médecin mais un pull bleu foncé retroussé sur ces avant-bras, un jean brut et des chaussures en cuir. Je me redressais naturellement en le voyant entrer dans ma chambre. Il avait l'air moins confiant que tout à l'heure, après tout je l'avais déjà rabroué._

 _\- Je ne vais pas vous demander de nouveau comment vous vous sentez même si c'est mon travail, commença le médecin de sa jolie voix, je crus qu'il essayait de faire de l'humour._

 _\- Je vais mieux, merci, marmonnais-je gênée, désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, ajoutais-je pour justifier mon comportement déplacé._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, vous étiez déstabilisée et sûrement encore en état de choc. Je suis toujours en état de choc quand je vous vois me répondis silencieusement mon cerveau, oui sûrement, lui dis-je le plus sereinement possible._

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil à mon plateau avant de reporter son attention sur moi, vous devriez manger, cela vous fera du bien, me conseilla-t-il, je sais que ce n'est pas de la haute gastronomie mais c'est suffisant pour vous rétablir._

 _\- J'aurais préféré un bon gros muffin au chocolat ou un brownie, mon corps réclame du chocolat, m'exclamais-je euphorique. Je fermais aussitôt ma bouche, je n'étais vraiment pas nette en sa présence, je devrais apprendre à fermer ma bouche de temps en temps. J'entendis une délicieuse mélodie, le rire du médecin, c'était vraiment magnifique._

 _Il s'arrêta soudainement quand il remarqua que je le fixais, la bouche légèrement ouverte, je devais juste ressembler à un espèce de poisson, ridicule. Il s'approcha de moi, posa sa jolie main sur mon front, elle était vraiment glaciale et ça me faisait un bien fou._

 _\- Vous avez de la fièvre marmonna-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi, avez-vous pris vos médicaments tout à l'heure ? S'inquiéta le médecin._

 _\- Peut-être, je ne me souviens pas, bredouillais-je complètement shootée par son contact, il retira sa main de mon front, je retenu un gémissement contrarié à la disparition de sa peau contre la mienne. J'avais vraiment un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi._

 _\- Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour la fièvre, ça vous aidera à dormir, me rassura-t-il._

 _Il se retourna pour sortir une nouvelle fois de la chambre, je dis alors la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit pour l'empêcher de partir._

 _\- Et Cullen ? me renseignais-je, il me jeta un coup d'œil intrigué par ma demande, comment va-t-il ? Parce qu'il a quand même arr.. Je m'arrêtais aussitôt avant de dire plus de bêtises devant un médecin, il pourrait m'interner pour ça, « Oui oui, tiens comment va Edward après avoir stoppé le camion dis donc ? Il se porte mieux maintenant ? », vraiment Erica ? Très subtil…_

 _\- Mon fils va bien, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude à son égard, me dit-il avec un grand sourire._

 _\- C'est... c'est votre … fils ? Edward ? questionnais-je complètement abasourdie par cette révélation. Depuis ce midi je fantasmais sur le père d'un gars de mon lycée, j'avais vraiment trop honte. Il devait faire une petite trentaine à vue d'œil, comment avait-il pu adopter autant d'enfants à son âge ?_

 _\- Oui en effet, j'ai oublié de me présenter tout à l'heure, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen._

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

Le lendemain, à mon réveil à l'hôpital. J'avais trouvé sur ma table en plastique, un muffin et un gros morceau de brownie accompagné d'un verre de lait. J'avais été très heureuse et touchée par cette attention mais ma déception avait été aussi grande, savoir que mon bon samaritain était le père du futur copain de Bella.

C'était le meilleur Muffin et brownie que j'avais mangé de toute ma vie.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Cette première rencontre entre Erica et Carlisle Cullen.

Dîtes-moi tout...

La bise.

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 _« Nous étions réellement en danger. Je poussais violemment les deux hommes avant de prendre Bella par le bras et de courir le plus vite possible. Je les entendais nous crier dessus et nous insulter, leurs pas se rapprochaient, ils courraient vite pour des hommes ivres. J'entendis Bella pousser un cri et tomber. Un des hommes avaient réussi à l'attraper. Je me retournais et lui assainis un coup de poing au visage, j'entendis clairement un os craquer, je ne savais pas si c'était son nez ou ma main, je ne faisais pas attention. L'homme se tordait de douleur par terre les mains sur son visage, le sang coulait entre ses doigts, j'étais vraiment fière de moi, malheureusement ça ne dura pas longtemps. »_


	3. Chapter 3: Battements par minute

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer concernant l'histoire ! **Il va y avoir deux parties au minimum sur cette histoire**. L'écriture de la première partie étant presque achevée...

 **Bien maintenant je vais rapidement répondre aux reviews des Guests :**

 **Ninidezil** : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, j'aime ta joie pour mon histoire ! Et de rien, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! La bise.

 **Sam** : Bordel Sam ! (Désolé de commencer de cette manière) mais ton commentaire m'a achevé ! J'ai pleuré de rire en le lisant "Le couple Bella Edward m'intéresse autant qu'une valise sans poignées", j'ai adoré ! Et je suis 100% d'accord avec toi... Je ne suis pas du tout fan de ce couple mais il reste assez important et surtout je ne pouvais pas coupler le personnage d'Erica et d'Edward ensemble. Trop incompatible. Surtout TEAM JACOB bref je m'éloigne, Carlisle reste un personnage peu exploité à mon goût. J'aime beaucoup Jasper mais il a souvent été utilisé avec des OC. Donc je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Je te remercie du fond de mon petit cœur. La bise.

Les Gars et les Filles croyez-moi, les prochains chapitres sont vraiment chauds chauds ! (Pas dans le sens sexuel...) enfin pas pour tout de suite.

Je remercie ma chère **Megane49** pour son travail ! Heureuse qu'elle puisse m'aider à me relire et corriger.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **: Battements par minute**

Mon retour au lycée fut un jour horrible. En premier parce que je ne pouvais toujours pas utiliser ma moto et ensuite dès notre arrivée, les élèves n'arrêtèrent pas de poser des questions. Mon mauvais caractère avais pris rapidement le relais.

Je finis par être d'une humeur massacrante, je ne supportais plus de raconter cette histoire. J'étais parfaitement consciente que cette histoire allait être déformée, amplifiée et même critiquée. Je connaissais parfaitement le pouvoir des ragots sur quelqu'un. J'en avais déjà fait les frais avant…

Et le plus important dans tout ça, c'était que j'avais très envie d'avoir une petite discussion avec Edward pour qu'il m'explique par quel miracle il pouvait arrêter des voitures comme ça. Je voudrais bien connaître sa technique secrète mais je n'eus pas la chance de le croiser de la matinée.

Le seul point positif de cette journée fut à midi, après l'événement de mon retour après mon accident, toute l'école parlait d'un événement très attendu, le bal de fin d'année. Par chance pour moi, j'adorais faire la fête ! A Seattle, on organisait de chouettes fêtes avec mes quelques amis. Mais tout ça, c'était avant.

Bella n'était pas du tout emballé par l'idée et elle essayait de se défiler mais au final, avec ses copines, Jessica et Angela, nous avions convenu d'aller à Port Angeles le week-end prochain pour nous trouver de jolies robes. Ce dimanche là, elle nous proposèrent de les rejoindre à la Push pour se balader.

Bella n'arrêta pas de faire la tête pendant le reste du repas à cause de cette histoire de robe.

Je sortais de la cafétéria quand je tombais nez à nez avec Jasper et sa copine, Alice. Je leur fis un petit sourire avant de continuer ma route mais Alice se planta littéralement devant moi.

\- Erica ! S'extasia-t-elle, je suis très heureuse que tu ailles beaucoup mieux, elle m'enlaça avec ces bras tout froid avant de me relâcher pour revenir se positionner à côté de son copain sexy. Elle se figea pendant une seconde, son regard fixant un point au loin.

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi, histoire de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une autre voiture en liste pour terminer le job commencé hier et c'est à ce moment-là que je fis le lien.

\- Comment as-tu su ? Questionnais-je brutalement. Elle sembla se reconnecter au son de ma voix et me regarda d'un air coupable ? Gênée ? Je ne savais pas quoi penser, oui continuais-je, l'accident, tu as su ce qui allait se passer, tu nous as regardé fixement comme là et ... Je m'arrêtais, ma théorie n'avait pas de sens. Il y avait deux minutes, j'étais certaine de mon intuition et là je me sentais bizarre. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jasper, celui-ci semblait serein et regardait ailleurs. Non, rien oublie, remercie Edward pour moi, lançais-je avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers le parking.

Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, mon cerveau était complètement embrouillé, je voulais rentrer mais je n'avais pas envie de passer à l'infirmerie. L'école allait sûrement appeler Charlie pour qu'il vienne me chercher et je ne voulais pas l'embêter plus que ça. Il avait déjà dû s'expliquer avec mon père et le rassurer me concernant.

J'arrivais sur le parking du lycée, j'aurai dû prendre ma moto, je le regrettais amèrement. Je ne pouvais pas non plus prendre la voiture de Bella, elle ne pourrait pas rentrer sinon. Au moment où je décidais de rentrer à pied. Une jolie Volvo s'arrêta à mon niveau, la vitre passagère s'ouvrit sur Edward Cullen.

\- Salut Erica, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Me proposa Edward.

\- Ah salut Edward… Oui pourquoi pas répondis-je doucement, c'était peut-être ma chance d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, j'ouvris la portière et entrais dans sa voiture. L'intérieur était très luxueux, ça sentait le cuir et le parfum d'ambiance. Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé, commençais-je.

Est-ce que lui aussi ferai semblant que rien ne s'était passé ? J'avais bien vu où il était avant que Tyler vienne me rouler dessus. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant.

\- Tu t'es cognée la tête assez fortement, j'étais à côté de votre voiture quand Tyler est arrivé, j'ai récupéré Bella et tu t'es cognée. Tu as peut-être encore des séquelles, répliqua-t-il durement, avant même que je ne puisse le contester, il en rajouta, je vais te conduire à l'hôpital, tu dois voir mon père.

\- Non ! Hurlais-je, me surprenant moi-même de réagir avec autant de véhémence, ça va tu as raison, je veux juste me reposer, ramènes-moi chez Charlie s'il te plait, le suppliais-je.

Je n'aimais pas les hôpitaux et surtout je ne voulais pas revoir le docteur Cullen, il me faisait me sentir étrange. Je me sentais déconnectée en sa présence. Est-ce qu'on pouvait tomber amoureux au premier regard ? Je finissais par le croire.

Edward me regarda étrangement avant de continuer sa route jusqu'à la maison de Charlie dans le silence. A peine s'arrêta-t-il que je sortais de la voiture précipitamment, je le remerciais et me dépêchais de rentrer. Il démarra en trombe et en quelques secondes je le perdis de vu.

Je partais me coucher dans mon lit directement.

En me réveillant quelques heures plus tard, j'aurai juré avoir senti une main fraîche me caresser le front avant mon réveil. Mais j'étais toute seule dans ma chambre. Bella venait juste de rentrer et toqua à ma porte.

\- Salut, tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle, Edward m'a dit qu'il t'avait ramené, tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien, me sermonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un coup de fatigue, je ne voulais pas te déranger, ni toi, ni Charlie mais j'aurai dû te prévenir je le reconnais.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai prévenu Charlie avant que le lycée ne le fasse. Il n'a rien dit mais prépare-toi ce soir à recevoir un sermon du chef de police de Forks !

\- Je m'en doute répliquais-je en rigolant, merci Bella.

\- Pas de soucis, je vais te laisser te reposer, si tu as besoin de quelques choses tu me le dis, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

J'aurais bien aimé discuter avec elle de l'accident et d'Edward mais j'avais peur qu'elle me prenne pour une folle.

Comme prédit par Bella, au retour de Charlie le soir, j'eus le droit au meilleur sermon de toute ma vie ! Charlie m'expliqua longuement pourquoi j'aurai dû le prévenir mais aussi l'école. J'aurais pu me faire kidnapper par un étranger ou me faire renverser une nouvelle fois par une voiture ou autre. Bella se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas rigoler.

J'ai gardé pour moi mes impressions étranges sur la famille Cullen-Hale. J'en avais parlé à Bella ce weekend en rentrant de la Push.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Nous avions rencontré Jacob sur la plage, lui et Bella se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Elle me présenta à lui, un garçon sympathique et plutôt mignon. Nous nous étions un peu éloignés des autres en nous promenant sur la plage. Il nous raconta la vie à la réserve, son père, ses cours mais surtout il nous parla des Cullen._

 _C'était Bella qui l'avait lancé sur le sujet. J'avais vraiment été surprise de son attitude vis-à-vis de Jacob, c'était comme si elle essayait de le draguer contre des informations sur les Cullen._

 _J'avais carrément eu l'impression de tenir la chandelle à la fin. J'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Bella lui avait touché le bras ou glissé sa main dans ses cheveux tout en lui adressant des petits sourires charmeurs. Je me demandais pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas cette méthode sur Edward._

 _Et puis Jacob avait commencé à nous conter ces vieilles légendes sur les Quileutes, les sangs chauds et les sangs froids mais j'avais vraiment été sceptique._

 _C'est dans la voiture en rentrant à la maison que j'avais décidé de lui parler de mes impressions sur Edward et des autres._

 _\- Je suis comme toi, me répondit-elle, il y a quelque chose d'étrange mais cette théorie de sang-froid et tout c'est un peu gros non ?_

 _\- Oui bien entendu ! Répliquais-je et pourtant… Je lui racontais ce que j'avais vu pendant l'accident, Alice, Edward qui pour moi avait stoppé la voiture._

 _\- J'avais raison ! S'exclama-t-elle enjouée, je l'ai vu moi aussi au loin sur le parking au moment de l'accident, je suis soulagée, je pensais devenir folle, j'ai essayé de questionner Edward mais il n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il était à côté de moi depuis le début…_

 _\- On ne peut pas être deux à devenir folle au même moment, ce n'est pas possible, ajoutais-je dans un souffle. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que nous décidâmes de faire équipe._

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

Après notre première discussion sur que cachent les Cullen ? Nous nous retrouvions tous les soirs pour élaborer de nouvelles théories. Nous avions écumé tous les Marvels, en passant de la kryptonite aux araignées radioactives jusqu'aux petits hommes verts ! Mais rien n'était vraiment concluant. Nous observions de loin les Cullen, nous posant toujours plus de questions.

Bella me racontait qu'Edward essayait vainement de la faire changer d'avis et de la pousser à s'éloigner de lui mais au final c'est toujours lui qui revenait graviter autour d'elle… Ils finirent par manger ensemble le midi. Jessica et Lauren étaient vertes de jalousie, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche en parlant du fait qu'il m'avait aussi ramené chez Charlie dans la semaine, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir Lauren s'étouffer avec son amertume. Pour ma part j'évitais les Hales et ils semblaient en faire de même.

Et tous les soirs depuis mon séjour à l'hôpital je ne cessais de penser au docteur Cullen. Il était devenu ma petite obsession. C'était invivable.

En classe c'était pareil, je n'arrivais plus à suivre correctement les cours, mon corps était présent mais mon esprit était ailleurs, pensant et repensant au docteur Cullen. Ces mains blanches, ces doigts… Je me demandais ce que pouvait faire le Dr Cullen avec ces mains me marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

\- Tu me parlais Erica ? Me demanda mon voisin roux, un sourire qui se voulait charmeur était accroché à ces lèvres.

\- Hum non… Je réfléchissais à un truc, répliquais-je d'une voix neutre.

\- Jemedemandaissituvoulaisqu'onailleaubalensemble ? Débita soudainement d'un souffle Stephen.

\- Hein quoi ? Demandais-je en me redressant de ma position semi allongée sur la table adoptée en cours.

\- Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille au bal de fin d'année ensemble ? Me répéta-t-il d'une manière exagérément lente.

\- Oh… Lâchais-je, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je ne m'étais jamais montrée très sympa avec lui, on se parlait un peu mais de là à ce qu'il veuille m'emmener au bal… Il me regarda avec un air déçu et un peu blessé par mon manque certain d'enthousiasme, je repris, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Stephen, c'est juste que je préfère une personne plus enfin moins...baragouinais-je, un peu plus blond, un nez aquilin, des yeux topazes, une bouche bien dessiné et des mains magnifiques soufflais-je rêveuse un peu comme … Je baladais mon regard dans la classe, oui voilà comme Rosalie ! m'exclamais-je, Mais en..

\- Oh! Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les filles, s'écria Stephen complètement gêné, ces joues se colorant en rouges.

\- Euh non mais … Je fus coupé par les deux filles devant nous qui se retournèrent d'un coup, super depuis le début elles nous écoutaient...

\- Oh c'est tellement courageux de ta part Erica ! S'extasia la première blonde nommé Barbara

\- Oh oui ! C'est vraiment super cool confirma sa copine, Sandy, tu vas lui demander de t'accompagner au bal ? Elle m'intimide tellement Rosalie, et elle continua dans son délire.

\- Ecoutez les filles, il y a un malentendu, rétorquais-je, il ne se passera rien entre Rosalie et moi, au moment où je prononçais ces mots, un bruit sourd nous fit stopper nos bavardages, toute la classe se retourna… C'était Rosalie, elle tenait dans sa main une règle en métal cassée en deux. Elle me foudroyait du regard.

\- Ce n'est rien, la règle est tombée, expliqua Jasper au reste de la classe et au professeur de mathématiques.

Le cours repris comme si de rien était, à part que les deux filles devant nous n'arrêtaient pas de ricaner et de me jeter des coups d'œil. J'arrivais même à sentir le regard brûlant de Rosalie sur moi.

Comment nous avait-elle entendu ? Nous étions à l'opposée l'une de l'autre et pourtant j'étais persuadée que c'était à cause de cette histoire de bal qu'elle me fusillait du regard.

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous partions entre filles à Port Angeles, comme j'étais la plus âgée j'étais de ce fait, responsable des trois autres filles. Jessica avait emprunté le pickup à son père voyant que la voiture de Bella ne tiendrait jamais le coup pour faire l'allée retour jusqu'à Port Angeles.

Bella me sollicita pour l'accompagner à une librairie qu'elle avait trouvé sur internet la veille et qui parlait des légendes Quileute. Elle tenait à enquêter à fond sur les Cullens, j'essayais de modérer ses envies mais c'était compliqué. Une partie de moi voulait absolument tout savoir sur le docteur Cullen et une autre partie plus méfiante me soufflait que de trop chercher à comprendre on risquait de tomber de haut ou d'être déçu.

Depuis le cours de maths, la rumeur c'était répandue dans tout le lycée que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Rosalie, je gagnais en moins d'une journée une certaine notoriété. Le lycée se divisait entre ceux dégoûtés de mon prétendu coup de cœur pour Rosalie et l'autre partie qui me soutenait. C'était incompréhensible. Jessica et Bella m'expliquèrent que dans un petit lycée comme ça et bien ce n'était pas courant les relations gays.

J'avais bien essayé en vain de faire taire la rumeur mais au bout d'une journée, j'avais abandonné. Rosalie semblait encore plus remonter que d'habitude alors j'essayais de l'éviter au maximum mais c'était dur comme nous étions dans la même classe. Jessica et Angela n'arrêtèrent pas de me taquiner pendant tous le trajet avec ça.

Nous avions écumé plus de la moitié des boutiques pour les robes mais je n'avais rien trouvé qui me plaisait réellement et Bella n'attendait qu'une seule chose c'était d'aller à sa librairie. Nous nous étions données rendez-vous avec les deux autres filles à un restaurant au centre-ville pour rentrer toutes ensembles après avoir mangé.

C'est en sortant de la librairie que j'eus un mauvais pressentiment, nous nous dirigions vers le centre-ville en passant par de petites rues, il faisait déjà presque nuit quand cinq hommes passablement ivres nous prirent à partie. Leurs intentions étaient visibles dans leurs yeux.

 _Ça ne doit pas recommencer._

 _Ça ne doit pas recommencer._

Les cinq hommes commencèrent à nous encercler avant de se rapprocher de nous. L'un d'eux finît par attraper le bras de Bella mais je le repoussais, j'entendais Bella se débattre aussi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'eus un déclic.

L'instinct de survie repris le dessus. La haine que je ressentais pour ce genre d'Homme, pour leur envie dégoûtante devenant ma force.

Nous étions réellement en danger. Je poussais violemment deux des hommes avant de prendre Bella par le bras et de courir le plus vite possible. Je les entendais nous crier dessus et nous insulter, leurs pas se rapprochaient, ils courraient vite pour des hommes ivres. J'entendis Bella pousser un cri de surprise en tombant. Un des hommes avait réussi à l'attraper. Je me retournais, Bella à moitié par terre était accroché encore à mon bras gauche et l'autre homme accroché à sa jambe, au moment où il releva son regard immonde sur nous je lui assainis un coup de poing au visage !

C'était la première fois que je frappais quelqu'un.

J'entendis clairement un os craqué, je ne savais pas si c'était son nez ou ma main. L'adrénaline et la peur bloquaient sûrement la douleur. L'homme se tordait sur le sol les mains sur son visage, le sang coulait entre ses doigts, j'étais vraiment fière de moi, malheureusement ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Les quatre autres hommes arrivèrent droit sur nous et au même moment une voiture déboula de la rue derrière nous, elle pila en faisant un dérapage. Une Volvo.

Edward.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de le revoir. Je relevais Bella et nous précipitâmes dans la voiture, Edward démarra en trombe faisant crisser les pneus sur la route. Nous étions en sécurité. Enfin je le croyais…

* * *

 **à suivre...**

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout.**

La bise.

 ** _Petit extrait du prochain chapitre :_**

 _"C'était précisément là que le tableau revint avec force dans mon esprit. Les quatre personnages sur le balcon regardant le chaos. Parmi eux se trouvait Carlisle. C'était impossible. Ce tableau devait être ancien. Mais là de revoir ces quatre personnes derrière le marbre comme s'ils étaient derrière un balcon. J'avais compris. La légende Quileute était vrai. Depuis le début nous avions tous les signes sous les yeux. Le sang-froid, le fait qu'ils ne mangeaient jamais devant nous à la cafétéria, mes impressions étranges sur Alice et Edward. Sa réaction violente après notre sauvetage. Tout, absolument tout. Cette révélation tomba sur moi comme un coup de massue. Je lâchai ma fourchette qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Les yeux écarquillés je fixais Carlisle »_


	4. Chapter 4: Dissonance

Bonjour à tous !

Je voulais remercier toute les personnes qui suivent assidûment cette histoire, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier **Noour** pour tout ses commentaires à chaque chapitre publié. N'hésitez pas à faire la même chose !

 **Avoir un retour est important pour nous, négatif ou positif, c'est important. Je vois beaucoup de vues sur cette histoire mais très peu d'avis au final... Votre avis compte pour moi.**

Je remercie **Megane49** , comme toujours qui a eu la patience et la gentillesse de corriger ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Dissonance**

 _Edward._

 _Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de le revoir. Je relevais Bella et nous nous précipitâmes dans la voiture, Edward démarra en trombe faisant crisser les pneus sur la route. Nous étions en sécurité. Enfin je le croyais…_

Edward était complètement fou. Il se cramponnait au volant et disait des choses insensées, pensées dégoûtantes, retourner là-bas, arrêter, tuer, du sang. Je regardais Bella complètement paniquée, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle s'adressa calmement à Edward.

\- Nous allons bien maintenant, ça va aller, détends toi Edward, elle lui répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois et il semblait enfin se calmer légèrement. Moi je n'étais toujours pas rassurée pour autant, je voulais juste rentrer, être loin d'ici et oublier tout ça.

 _Ça ne doit pas recommencer._

 _Ça ne doit pas recommencer._

Ça a faillis recommencer.

A cette pensée, mon corps entier se mit à trembler, non non pas maintenant ! Je m'étais battue, j'avais réussi ! Ma respiration s'emballa, les souvenirs affluèrent avec force, mes mains s'agrippèrent à ma tête, je tirais sur mes cheveux, il fallait que ça s'arrête, que ça sorte !

Sort de ma tête !

 _Soit gentille Erica._

Sort de ma tête !

 _Ne bouge pas Erica._

Sort de ma tête !

 _C'est notre petit secret Erica._

Oui c'est mon secret.

On me toucha le bras, je cris et repoussais ce contact indésirable

\- Erica calme-toi ! Respire ! c'est Bella ! Respire ! Edward arrête-toi ! Elle fait une crise d'angoisse... mais arrête-toi à la fin ! Cria Bella.

Je crois que c'était la première fois que j'entendais Bella hausser le ton. La voiture freina brusquement, ma portière s'ouvrit, un étau froid m'enveloppa, je me sentais mieux, cela me faisait penser au docteur, mais ce n'était pas lui c'était Edward.

\- Pense à Carlisle Erica, me chuchota Edward. Oui Carlisle, penser à lui me faisait me sentir mieux d'un coup, mon corps arrêta de trembler progressivement, oui voilà continue de penser à Carlisle, respire doucement Erica, continua à chuchoter Edward à mon oreille.

Mes tremblements s'arrêtèrent progressivement, je respirais enfin. Je repoussait légèrement Edward. Nous étions arrêtés au bord de la route. Bella se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière Edward, elle était complètement déboussolée par ma réaction.

Je me relevais difficilement, mes jambes tremblaient encore et je pris Bella dans mes bras.

\- Je suis désolé Bella de t'avoir fais peur, ça va mieux maintenant, lui répétais-je, elle me sera étroitement dans ces bras, et nous pleurâmes toutes les deux, la tension redescendant après cet incident.

\- Je vais vous ramener chez moi, annonça Edward, j'allais contester mais je n'en eus pas le temps, tu dois voir un médecin Erica, ta main est toute enflée, m'indiqua-t-il en désignant ma main droite avec laquelle j'avais frappé notre assaillant.

Je capitulais devant le regard inquiet de Bella, elle n'était pas totalement rassurée par la blessure de ma main et moi non plus pour être honnête.

\- Allons-y, soufflais-je vaincue, Bella me prit par l'épaule et nous entrâmes de nouveau dans la voiture d'Edward.

* * *

Nous arrivions au niveau de Forks, Bella avait appelé Jessica et Angela pour les prévenir de notre mésaventure. Elles rentraient directement, Bella essaya d'esquiver la plupart des questions mais c'était difficile. Je finis pas la convaincre de ne pas prévenir Charlie tout de suite. Il risquait de très mal réagir et surtout je ne voulais pas que mon père soit au courant. Elle accepta à condition que le docteur leur dise si c'était grave ou non. Edward avait aussi prévenu son père de notre arrivée, leur courte discussion était assez étrange d'ailleurs.

\- Oui on arrive dans 10 minutes, commença Edward, non pas le sien je crois, enflée, oui c'est mieux s'il n'est pas là, finis rapidement celui-ci avant de raccrocher.

Nous traversâmes Forks, Edward nous conduisit à travers la forêt, il prit un sentier avant de s'arrêter devant une somptueuse maison, une grande bâtisse blanche avec de grandes baies vitrés, des lumières entouraient la maison, c'était magnifique, une vraie maison d'architecte.

Etre médecin ça rapportait pas mal.

Alice se tenait à l'entrée pour nous accueillir. Elle nous fit un grand sourire radieux, je lui aurais bien retourner son sourire mais je n'avais pas le cœur à être agréable après la soirée qu'on venait de passer. Bella et Edward me précédèrent, je soufflais un bon coup avant de rentrer, j'allais enfin revoir LE médecin.

L'entrée donnait sur un grand salon lumineux, une cheminée était allumée et fournissait une chaleur agréable. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'avais froid. Edward conduisit Bella vers l'escalier en marbre au centre de la pièce, Alice se posta à côté de moi pour m'accompagner à mon tour.

\- Carlisle est en haut, il t'attend avec Esmée, m'indiqua Alice en me désignant l'escalier.

Esmée ? C'était qui ça ? J'étais tellement obsédée avec le docteur Cullen et à m'interroger sur ces enfants que je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il avait peut-être une femme. J'étais une vraie idiote ! Bien sûr qu'il avait une femme. Comment ne pouvait-il pas avoir de femme ?

Suite à cette constatation, mon cœur se serra jusqu'à m'en faire mal, ça me coupa la respiration d'un coup. Tout mon corps se contracta, je ne pouvais pas le voir avec la personne qui partageait sa vie et plus encore.

\- Erica ? m'appela Alice, elle me donna sa main blanche et froide, je l'a pris et l'a suivis comme un robot, mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Le docteur venait de broyer mon cœur de ses mains blanches. Je regardais le sol en montant les escaliers, j'attendais la dernière minute avant de revoir LE médecin.

Nous arrivâmes directement dans une grande cuisine ouverte à l'américaine, une belle femme brune était occupée à couper des tomates, Esmée. Elle était magnifique. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, de grands yeux dorés, elle était plus petite que moi. Elle me fit un doux sourire qui fondit complètement ma rancœur envers elle.

Bella était à droite avec Edward, il me jeta un coup d'œil et me fis un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Bella. Carlisle arriva au même moment à gauche.

\- Bonsoir Bella, Erica… ajouta-t-il avec un petit mouvement de tête dans ma direction, et son délicieux sourire. Mon cœur se remis à battre frénétiquement, je devrais apprendre à calmer mes ardeurs surtout que sa femme était devant moi. J'hochais de la tête en guise de bonjour, je devais ressembler au petit chien que l'on mettait à l'arrière de la voiture et qui secouait la tête, j'entendis Edward rigoler doucement. Je le regardais pour comprendre ce qui le faisait rire mais il me tournait le dos et continua à discuter avec Bella.

\- Carlisle tu devrais prendre Erica avec toi pour la soigner, suggéra Alice, Carlisle continuait à me fixer de ses yeux étranges, avant de se reprendre et de me saisir doucement ma main blessée pour constater les dégâts.

\- Elle n'est pas cassée, une légère entorse tout au plus, suis-moi, me souffla-t-il. Il me conduisit dans un couloir avant d'ouvrir une grande porte en bois, mon bureau m'indiqua le docteur, installe-toi là, me dit-il en désignant une des deux chaises en bois en face de son bureau, je reviens.

Je m'installais sur la première chaise, je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder tout autour de moi. La pièce était haute de plafond, les murs étaient recouverts d'une immense bibliothèque. Le bureau en acajou était situé au milieu de la pièce, un grand fauteuil en cuir était de l'autre côté.

Derrière moi, au niveau de la porte se trouvait un grand mur recouvert de différents tableaux peints à différentes époques. Je n'étais pas experte mais je reconnaissais Londres sur quelques tableaux. Un des nombreux tableaux attira mon attention, je m'approchais instinctivement.

Le tableau représentait un groupe de quatre personnes, sur un balcon regardant le chaos plus bas, du sang, des hommes et des femmes. Quelque chose m'interpella mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Un détail me dérangeait mais je ne savais pas quoi. Avant que je ne puisse poursuivre mes investigations, le docteur Cullen revint avec des bandages, une petite bassine en inox et des produits pour ma blessure.

\- Excusez-moi, bredouillais-je honteusement de mettre fais prendre en train d'inspecter son bureau, j'aurai dû vous demander avant de.. Mais il me coupa dans mon excuse pathétique.

\- Mais non ce n'est rien, je t'en prie, tu es libre de regarder ce que tu veux, me rassura le docteur Cullen. Viens t'asseoir, je vais soigner ta main.

Je le suivis docilement jusqu'à ma chaise où je m'installais, le docteur s'installa en face de moi dans l'autre chaise. Il prit le plus délicatement possible ma main blessée, son contact froid me fit un bien fou. Mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine, instinctivement je me rapprochais de lui, je pouvais sentir une odeur de fraîcheur émaner de lui, un mélange de bois, de menthe et de pluie.

\- Vous étiez dans la forêt ? le questionnais-je. Au moment où je posais ma question, je le regrettais déjà, il me lança un regard surpris avant d'acquiescer, il s'éloigna légèrement de moi, sa réaction me fit mal.

\- Nous faisons beaucoup de randonnée en famille, me répondit-il doucement en me fixant.

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Je le regardais manipuler doucement ma main, il me demanda où j'avais le plus mal. Si seulement il pouvait de nouveau se rapprocher de moi, ses genoux frôlaient pratiquement les miens. Je baissais les yeux sur ses longues jambes. Il tira légèrement sur mon bras pour que je me rapproche afin de mieux me soigner, je le laissais faire trop heureuse de ce nouveau contact. Mes genoux se retrouvèrent bloqués entre ces jambes, ma respiration s'accéléra de nouveau.

\- Je te fais mal ? s'inquiéta le docteur Cullen, je levais les yeux vers lui, ses yeux s'étaient légèrement assombris, sa mâchoire s'était contractée légèrement.

\- Non non docteur Cullen, je n'ai pas très mal, le rassurais-je, il se détendit.

\- Pas docteur Cullen, appelle-moi juste Carlisle, m'offrit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- D'accord… Carlisle, soufflais-je, entendre son nom sortir de ma bouche avait un goût … d'interdit.

Il nettoya contentieusement ma main toute boursoufflée avant de la masser avec une crème. Son massage déclencha des frissons dans tout mon corps.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai souvent les mains froides, m'indiqua Carlisle, il commença à s'éloigner mais je le retins.

\- Non ! m'exclamais-je, non ça va, c'est bon enfin je veux dire vos mains, enfin le froid ça fait du bien, le massage aussi mais le froid c'est bien aussi enfin c'est bon enfin vous voyez, débitais-je complètement paniquée par les bêtises que je déblatérais. Il allait me prendre pour une folle...

Il rigola doucement avant de continuer son massage. Je gémis de contentement à ses petites caresses sur ma peau. Il se contracta sur ma main et bloqua sa respiration avant de terminer de la bander, se relevant d'un coup. Sa réaction me déstabilisa.

Je me levais de ma chaise, perdue, mais il s'éloigna de moi avant de se glisser derrière son grand bureau, maintenant une distance entre lui et moi. Ça faisait vraiment mal de voir qu'il y avait à peine une minute, j'étais pratiquement sur ces genoux et maintenant il était de nouveau loin de moi. Pourquoi avais-je si mal ?

\- Esmée vous a préparé un dîner, tu devrais retourner dans la cuisine. Je vous rejoindrais dans quelques minutes, insista Carlisles tout en évitant de me regarder trop occupé à ranger je ne sais quels papiers sur son bureau.

\- Bien, répondis-je froidement. Je n'avais pas du tout apprécié la façon dont il m'avait congédié de son bureau, merci docteur Cullen, terminais-je avant de sortir de son bureau, je me retenais de claquer sa porte comme ferait un enfant.

Alice m'attendait dans le couloir menant à la cuisine.

\- Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle, elle paraissait inquiète, m'avait-elle entendue mal parler à son père ? J'espérais que non, je lui fis un sourire crispé et lui assurais que oui, tout allait parfaitement bien maintenant.

J'arrivais dans la cuisine accompagnée d'Alice. Bella était déjà assise sur une grande table à côté de la cuisine en train de manger des lasagnes, une assiette m'attendait. Je m'installais maladroitement sur ma chaise, je répondis brièvement à Bella et commençais à manger. Edward appela Alice et ils partirent tous les deux en prenant un autre couloir, au même moment Jasper et Emmett entrèrent dans la cuisine. Nous leur fîmes un bonjour rapide. Ils se glissèrent au côté de leur mère derrière le plan de travail de la cuisine.

En plus d'être belle, Esmée était une excellente cuisinière, ces lasagnes était délicieuse.

\- Je me suis dit que de manger italien vous conviendrait, vous avez toutes les deux des origines italiennes, non? insinua Esmée. Bella démentie cette information.

\- C'est vrai, ma mère est d'origine italienne, révélais-je

\- Oh ! De quelle région ? demanda Esmée, avant que je ne réponde, Carlisle revint et se joignit au reste des Cullen dans la cuisine à côté de Jasper sans un regard pour moi.

C'est précisément là que le tableau revint avec force dans mon esprit.

Les quatre personnages sur le balcon regardant le chaos. Parmi eux se trouvait Carlisle.

C'était impossible. Ce tableau devait être ancien. Mais là de revoir ces quatre personnes derrière le marbre comme s'ils étaient derrière un balcon. Je venais de comprendre.

La légende Quileute était vrai. Depuis le début, nous avions tous les signes sous les yeux. Le sang-froid, le fait qu'ils ne mangeaient jamais devant nous à la cafétéria, mes impressions étranges sur Alice et Edward. Sa réaction violente après notre sauvetage. Tout absolument tout.

Cette révélation tomba sur moi comme un coup de massue. Je lâchais ma fourchette qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Les yeux écarquillés, je fixais Carlisle.

DANGER

Je ramassais ma fourchette lentement et la posais dans mon assiette où il restait plus de la moitiée de ma part de la lasagne.

\- Bella, je crois qu'il faut rentre, lui dis-je doucement, je me levais lentement de ma chaise, les sens aux aguets, calculant la distance qui nous séparait de l'escalier à la sortie.

\- Mais .. Je... commença-t-elle

\- Non il est tard, on rentre, maintenant ! Ma voix claqua, elle fut surprise mais se leva d'un coup. Je me retournais vers le reste des Cullen, merci pour tout mais je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer, leur suggérais-je. Carlisle s'avança vers nous mais inconsciemment je reculais et me plaçais devant Bella

\- Je vais vous ramener, proposa Carlisle préoccupé par ma réaction inattendue.

\- Non c'est bon, répliquais-je sèchement, la peur tordant mon ventre, Esmée ? Je préfère qu'Esmée nous raccompagne, insistais-je. Je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à ces Hommes ou ces choses. Esmée me semblait encore la plus humaine à mes yeux.

Esmée s'avança automatiquement, Bella salua rapidement les autres avant que je ne la tire par le bras pour qu'elle me suive dans l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée.

\- Erica ?! S'exclama Bella, mais qu'est ce qui te prend, ce n'est pas polie !

\- Bella. Pas. Maintenant. Rétorquais-je acide.

Esmée nous suivi rapidement. Elle emprunta la voiture d'Edward, je poussais pratiquement Bella à l'intérieur, Esmée s'installa à la place du conducteur et je m'installais à l'arrière avec Bella. La voiture démarra, j'eus le temps de remarquer dans le rétroviseur l'ensemble du clan Cullen à l'extérieur devant la maison. Et Carlisle, mon cœur saigna davantage.

La tension dans l'habitacle de la voiture était palpable, je comptais les minutes qui nous séparaient de notre maison. Bella n'arrêtait pas de me regarder mais je lui faisais comprendre que je lui parlerai quand nous arriverions. Esmée aussi me regardait à travers le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture mais je l'ignorais et préférais regarder par la fenêtre.

Encore deux rues et nous arriverions, plus que quelques mètres et nous serions en sécurité. J'aperçus enfin la maison, Charlie n'était pas encore rentré par chance, je sentis le soulagement couler en abondance dans mes veines.

\- Merci madame Cullen, lâcha Bella gênée de notre départ précipité de leur maison avant de sortir de la voiture, Esmée lui sourit gentiment avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Au moment où j'allais sortir de la voiture, elle m'attrapa la main gauche. Je la rejetais froidement.

\- Ne me touchez pas, sifflais-je, elle me lâcha d'un coup.

\- Ne nous jugez pas trop sévèrement, souffla-t-elle dépitée mais je partis avant.

Je me précipitais dans la maison avec Bella, Esmée fit un dernier signe avant de repartir.

Une fois entrées, je fermais la porte à double tour, Bella me fixa gravement, elle devait me prendre pour une folle.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? elle me regarda sans comprendre, des vampires, chuchotais-je, elle se figea.

\- Non non.. Bredouilla-t-elle

\- Si Bella, c'est une famille de vampires.

* * *

 **à suivre...**

Allez les amis un petit retour sur ce nouveau chapitre. La bise.

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre:**

 _"Après ce petit éclat, je me rendais compte qu'elle avait raison, on ne faisait pas parti du même monde. Je baissais les yeux, dépitée avant de les relever sur Carlisle, il me fixait depuis le début. Il se tenait à côté d'Esmée sur le canapé blanc. Elle tenait entre ces doigts une des mains de Carlisle."_


	5. Chapter 5: Échappée

Bonjour à tous !

Oh mon dieu ! **Je suis tellement heureuse par vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre !** J'étais comme genre « Wahou ! » trop bien ! Je suis si heureuse qu'Erica plaise et donne un nouveau souffle à Twilight. J'étais un peu inquiète concernant l'appréciation du couple Carlisle/Erica mais aujourd'hui plus du tout.

 **C'est grâce à vous ! Alors milles mercis !**

Je tiens à préciser que je publie chaque mercredi car beaucoup ont semblé inquiet de la parution des prochains chapitres… Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Autre petite précision, le titre de chaque chapitre publié correspond un terme de musique, voilà au cas où vous vous poseriez la question...

 **Je vais répondre aux commentaires des Guests :**

 **Marie** : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que l'histoire ta plaise, merci encore de me le faire savoir, milles bisous.

 **Alianaah** : Merci pour ton délicieux commentaire ! J'espère vite balayer tes doutes dans les prochains chapitres, tu verras qu'Erica est un personnage à part entière. Tout ne tourne pas autour de Carlisle et des vampires, sinon je pense que ça serait assez ennuyeux au bout d'un moment… Voilà comme je le disais juste au-dessus, je publie un chapitre tous les mercredis. Alors je te dis à mercredi prochain, j'espère… La bise.

 **Kyllmy** : Tu as parfaitement compris l'intérêt de mon histoire, je t'en remercie infiniment. Je voulais une histoire qui change légèrement de Twilight sans trop la changer pour autant. Les bases restent les mêmes mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus… Tu verras par la suite, ce n'est pas qu'une simple histoire d'amour. Je publie chaque mercredi et j'ai déjà pas mal de chapitres écris d'avance, je préfère garder une longueur d'avance pour pouvoir écrire au fur et à mesure les prochains chapitres. Alors encore merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant qu'à moi. Gros bisous.

 **Sam** : Je crois que tu es et resteras dans mon body, la meilleure Guest ! Tes commentaires me font mourir de rire et c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de les lire ! Je t'avoue que tu viens de spoiler la fin de mon histoire… Sniff... Plus sérieusement, j'ai énormément réfléchi ces derniers jours à la fin de l'histoire et je dois t'avouer que je la tiens ! Je peux juste te dire qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage… Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai lu dans d'autres fictions anglaises ou françaises donc je suis contente d'avoir trouvé cette alternative. Bise.

 **Voilà merci encore à tous, c'est très motivant pour nous d'avoir des retours alors continuez comme ça ! Vous êtes super !**

Je remercie la super et l'unique **Megane49** pour son travail !

Allez en avant pour la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Échappée**

 _Une fois entrée, je fermais la porte à double tour, Bella me fixait gravement, elle devait me prendre pour une folle._

 _\- Tu n'as pas compris ? Elle me regarda sans comprendre, des vampires, chuchotais-je, elle se paralysa_

 _\- Non non.. Bredouilla-t-elle_

 _\- Si Bella, c'est une famille de vampires._

Nous avions passé toute la nuit à parler de la famille Cullen, de ma découverte dans le bureau de Carlisle et de l'ensemble des indices récoltés jusqu'à présent. Nous avions relu plusieurs fois les livres achetés la veille à la librairie, couplée à des recherches sur internet. Nous étions persuadées que les Cullens étaient bien des vampires. Mais qu'allions nous faire me demanda alors Bella ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée, j'étais fatiguée, stressée et surtout complètement anéantis par cette découverte. Carlisle était un vampire, vivait avec sa famille de vampire et surtout avec sa femme qui était vampire. Nous étions allées nous coucher chacune dans notre chambre, on verra demain, lui avais-je répondue.

Je me réveillais de ma nuit agitée le lendemain au bruit de la porte qui claquait, Charlie était sûrement parti au travail. Je me levais, j'avais besoin de prendre une douche bien chaude pour me détendre. Je n'avais pas encore prévenu Charlie pour ma blessure à la main. Je réalisais à ce moment que nous étions Dimanche, Charlie travaillait très rarement ce jour là, hormis un appel du boulot pour un quelconque incident. Ce fut en redescendant dans la cuisine que je remarquais que quelque chose clochait, il y avait deux mots sur la table, le premier de Charlie disant qu'il était parti pêcher avec Billy et le deuxième de Bella disant qu'elle était repartie chez Cullen et que je ne devais surtout pas m'énerver.

Ma colère resurgit d'un coup, je l'appelais de suite mais bien entendu elle ne répondit jamais. Je pris les clés de ma moto, mon casque et me précipitais chez les Cullen.

Je roulais à toute allure, mon cerveau s'imaginant les pires scénarios, toujours avec du sang, toujours plus de sang.

J'arrivais chez les Cullen en moins de 10 minutes. Je vis Alice à l'extérieur de la maison en bas de l'escalier menant à l'entrée. Pendant une seconde j'eus envie de la percuter pour voir comment elle réagirait.

Je pilais à la dernière minute, ma roue arrière se levant à mon freinage brutal. Elle ne cilla pas une seule seconde devant mon arrêt à quelques mètres d'elle. Je descendis rapidement de moto, mis la béquille et enleva mon casque.

Alice me bloqua le chemin jusqu'à la porte.

\- Pousses toi, sifflais-je froidement, elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de s'écarter de mon objectif. Au moment où je passais elle sembla se ressaisir et m'attrapa doucement par le bras

\- Bella va très bien, calme-toi, exigea Alice, au même moment Jasper apparu d'un coup à côté d'Alice pour la soutenir, j'eus un mouvement de recul en le voyant apparaître de nul part, la peur et la colère se partageaient l'intégralité de mon corps actuellement. Mais en quelques secondes, mes émotions négatives s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Je me sentais de nouveau shootée, ma tête tournait et mes jambes tremblaient. Je cru m'effondrer mais Jasper se positionna à ma droite et glissa son bras sur mes épaules. Je grimaçais légèrement, je commençais à comprendre d'où me venais tous mes maux de têtes. Jasper en était la cause, il était toujours là quand je commençais à me sentir bizarre.

Il me soutenu pour entrer à l'intérieur de la maison, Alice me pris mon casque des mains et nous précéda.

Ils étaient tous là, Rosalie et Emett derrière le canapé, à côté de la cheminée, Esmée et Carlisle assis en face de Bella et d'Edward. Ils discutaient tous les quatre joyeusement.

Il y a eu un long silence quand nous entrâmes Jasper et moi dans le salon et puis Carlisle se leva d'un coup et apparu d'un coup devant moi, il gronda comme un animal, ce qui m'effraya complètement, j'essayais de reculer mais j'étais bloquée à cause de Jasper qui me tenait par les épaules.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Gronda de nouveau Carlisle à l'attention de Jasper et d'Alice. J'étais complètement paralysée, Carlisle ne ressemblait plus en rien au gentil docteur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, il me fit peur.

\- Carlisle arrête! Tu l'effraies, répliqua Jasper, je l'ai juste un peu trop calmée, elle était tellement en colère en arrivant ici, je ne voulais pas que ça tourne mal. Carlisle ne répondit rien et s'écarta, il continuait à m'inspecter sous toute les coutures.

Jasper m'installa à côté de Bella, enfin plutôt je m'effondrais à côté d'elle.

\- Erica… commença Bella mais je l'arrêtais

\- Ne commence pas, je me sens vraiment pas bien, je suis carrément en train de faire un bad trip alors non ce n'est pas le moment de t'expliquer, répliquais-je l'estomac au bord des lèvres, je mis ma tête entre mes jambes et essayais de respirer calmement.

Ce n'était pas exactement la manière dont je voyais les choses en débarquant ici. Je pensais agir en héroïne en sauvant Bella mais au final j'étais celle qui avait besoin d'aide. Pathétique.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, émis Jasper, d'habitude ça ne fait pas cet effet sur les… humains en général.

Je préférais ignorer volontairement sa dernière remarque, je ne me sentais pas totalement prête à parler des différences entre les vampires et les humains.

\- Ouais enfin, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le fais, répondis-je les lèvres pincés en relevant la tête vers lui. Il me fit un petit sourire contrit avant d'acquiescer.

Alice m'apporta un verre d'eau, je la remerciais le plus gentiment possible compte tenu de la situation et de ce qu'ils étaient même si j'avais encore un peu de mal à y croire. Pour le moment ils ne m'avait encore rien fait. Bella avait l'air d'aller bien. Nous étions encore en vie. Pour combien de temps, je l'ignorais…

\- Je pense que nous vous devons une petite explication, commença Carlisle, Bella nous a juste confirmé que vous étiez au courant de notre nature mais Alice nous a prévenu que tu allais arriver alors nous t'avons attendu.

\- Prévenu? Demanda Bella, comment ? Elle semblait intriguée par cette révélation, j'étais encore trop mal pour réagir à leur charabia.

\- Je peux voir l'avenir en fonction des choix des personnes et de leurs actions, révéla Alice, j'ai des sortes de flashs mais ça reste très subjectif et incertain, finit-elle

Cette dernière information titilla mon cerveau encore endormi à cause de Jasper.

\- Tu as vu l'accident ? Demandais-je d'une voix neutre, tout le monde me regarda, surpris par ma remarque intelligente.

\- Oui comme l'accident, confirma Alice, j'ai vu différentes possibilités mais pas celle que tu as réalisés, je la regardais intriguée, oui, la possibilité l'a plus probable était qu'Edward se positionne pour protéger Bella mais au final Edward t'a protégé toi. C'est assez étrange, je dirais, murmura-t-elle.

Cette situation était la plus étrange à mon avis. Je comprenais la moitié du baratin d'Alice, une partie de mon cerveau refusait encore de croire cette histoire de vampire.

\- Impressionnant, soufflais-je malgré moi, et vous avez tous une particularité ? continuais-je, la curiosité prenant le dessus sur le reste.

\- Je peux lire les pensées des personnes qui m'entourent, révéla Edward d'un ton calme

\- Putain! Lâchais-je la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux paralysés par cette information énorme.

\- Langage, me corrigea automatiquement Esmée.

\- Hum pardon... Mais c'est hallucinant, tu veux dire que là tu peux savoir ce que je pense et tout ? Le questionnais-je, j'étais complètement surexcitée, intriguée et carrément flippée.

\- Et bien je sais par exemple que tu as déjà eu un accident de moto il y a trois semaines et tu l'as caché à Charlie. Tu as un gros bleu au niveau de la poitrine, fit-il en montrant sur son torse la position exacte de mon point de chute. Tu détestes les poires et la couleur jaune, continua-t-il imperturbable, et là tu viens de te demander si je vois à travers ton t-shirt si je peux voir ton bleu, ajouta Edward en esquissant un petit sourire que je qualifierais de psychopathe.

\- Waouh ! C'est vraiment … horrible, soufflais-je dépitée, je veux dire tu n'es jamais seul dans ta tête au final non ? Tu n'es jamais devenu fou ? Demandais-je inquiète. Il rigola franchement.

\- Non mais on s'y habitue, il y a une exception cependant … son regard glissa sur Bella.

\- Moi ? souffla-t-elle, Pourquoi ? Mon cerveau ne marche pas correctement ? s'inquiéta-t-elle tout en touchant son crâne de ces deux mains.

\- Je viens de dire que je peux lire les pensées et toi tu me demande si tu es normale ? Tu es fascinante Bella … Répondit Edward émerveillé

\- Non mais faut arrêter là ! Rosalie qui avait gardé son calme jusque là explosa d'un coup. Si ça vous amuse de faire ami-ami avec ces humaines et bien tant mieux mais je refuse de participer à ce délire ! rétorqua-t-elle furieusement avant de disparaître par la baie vitrée, Emett s'excusa pour elle avant de la suivre dehors.

Après ce petit éclat, je me rendais compte qu'elle avait raison, on ne faisait pas parti du même monde. Je baissais les yeux dépités sur mes mains accrochées à mes genoux avant de les relever sur Carlisle, il me fixait depuis que j'étais rentrée dans leur maison. Il se tenait à côté d'Esmée sur le canapé blanc. Elle tenait entre ces doigts une des mains de Carlisle.

Ça faisait mal.

\- De quoi vous nourrissez-vous ? demandais-je froidement. Il y eut un petit flottement, j'étais prête à bondir en dehors de la pièce avec Bella s'il le fallait.

\- Rassure-toi Erica, nous nous nourrissons d'animaux, répliqua Edward. Pendant deux minutes je l'imaginais entrain de dévorer un innocent petit lapin blanc, il rigola à l'image que j'avais en tête, fallait vraiment que je m'habitue à côtoyer le cerveau d'Edward avec le mien…

\- Nous nous nourrissons d'animaux beaucoup plus gros, m'informa Edward

\- D'où la couleur des yeux ? demanda Bella. Elle avait l'air de plutôt bien accepter cette situation surréaliste.

\- En effet Bella, confia Carlisle, aucun membre de cette famille ne voulait faire de mal aux humains, avant de devenir vampire nous étions tous des êtres humains, rappela-t-il. Les animaux sont des substituts pour nous. Nous apprenons à nous contrôler, il faut un peu de temps avant de tolérer l'odeur du sang, cela varie d'un vampire à un autre, nous expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de fierté.

\- Donc si je me tranche le bras avec un couteau là tout de suite, aucun de vous ne vas nous attaquer ? Répliquais-je méfiante face à son explication un peu trop bancale à mon goût.

Ils se regardèrent gênés par ma théorie morbide.

\- Nous restons sensibles au sang Erica, insista Carlisle, Jasper reste le plus sensible étant le dernier à nous avoir rejoint avec Alice, fit-il en les désignant de la main, donc à ta place j'éviterai de me balader dans une maison remplie de vampire avec une blessure qui saigne.

\- Sinon nous finissons en repas, conclua Bella en plaisantant à moitié.

Pour ma part je trouvais ça franchement pas drôle. Je regardais attentivement chaque membre de cette curieuse famille en terminant par Carlisle et Esmée.

Celle-ci se tenait un peu plus éloignée de Carlisle par rapport à tout à l'heure. Je me sentais soulagée. J'avais vraiment honte de ce que je ressentais. Je me relevais d'un coup.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, informais-je en me dirigeant vers la baie vitrée où Rosalie s'était enfuie quelques minutes plus tôt avec Emett.

\- Je viens avec toi, proposa Bella en se levant du canapé, non ça ira, répliquais-je, reste avec …Edward et j'ajoutais mentalement, vampire ou pas, tu l'as blesse tu auras à faire à moi, il hocha la tête doucement.

Je sortis par la baie vitrée donnant sur une grande terrasse en bois. Depuis cet endroit, il y avait une vue d'ensemble sur toute la forêt, ça devait être agréable de vivre ici. Loin de tout et de tout le monde. Je venais juste de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient décidé de s'exiler aussi loin de la population.

Je voyais bien comment Bella regardait Edward et inversement, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Je ne voyais pas comment il pourrait rester ensemble, c'était complètement incompatible et impossible. Je passais furieusement ma main dans mes cheveux plusieurs fois espérant trouver une solution à cette situation.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, je n'étais pas à l'aise, surtout en voyant Esmée et Carlisle ensemble. Ça me faisait mal de le reconnaître mais j'étais entièrement attirée par lui. Chaque cellule de mon corps cherchait Carlisle, son contact, son regard, son odeur, tout m'attirait à lui.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec moi sérieusement ? Même après toutes ces révélations je restais attirée par lui, un vampire père de famille et marié. J'avais gagné à la loterie de l'amour ou quoi ? J'appuyais ma tête sur mes bras posés sur la barrière en bois, lâchais un profond soupir, j'étais encore plus perdue que la veille. Je n'arrivais pas à les détester, ils s'étaient montrés d'une rare gentillesse à notre égard. Si au moins ils avaient été des personnes affreuses...

Un mouvement à ma gauche attira mon regard, la jolie Rosalie et Emett venaient de revenir. Elle me toisa de haut en bas avant de poursuivre sa route et d'entrer dans la maison, Emett toujours sur ces talons. C'était quoi son problème à cette fille ? Qu'est-ce que nous lui avions fait pour qu'elle se montre aussi hostile ? Carlisle apparu dans mon champ de vision, je me détournais pour regarder de nouveau la forêt. J'étais partagée entre vouloir le voir et partir d'ici, loin de cette douleur qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Au moment où il s'installa à mes côtés prenant appui sur la rembarre de la terrasse, je pris ma décision.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, connaître davantage ces personnes, les côtoyer et devenir leurs amis, je ne voulais rien savoir de plus. Etre proche de Carlisle sans pouvoir l'approcher réellement.

Je refermais ma veste en cuir, fit demi-tour pour rentrer de nouveau dans la maison mais avant que je ne fasse un pas de plus, deux mains m'attrapèrent les bras. Carlisle se tenait juste derrière moi, la tête légèrement baissée, je le savais car la baie vitrée renvoyait notre image. Son expression était tellement torturée, ça me faisait du mal.

Je n'osais pas bouger davantage, il rapprocha son corps du mien, son torse touchant mon dos. C'était tellement bon d'être là avec lui, son visage se pencha davantage vers mon cou, ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge.

J'eut la certitude au fond de mon cœur que jamais il ne me ferait de mal. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller à son étrange étreinte.

Un bruit dans la forêt me ramena à la réalité, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller comme ça, me secoua mon cerveau.

Je le repoussais d'un coup, il parut blessé mais je n'en accordais aucune importance, il avait Esmée.

\- On ne peut pas, soufflais-je avant de me détourner de lui et d'entrer dans la maison pour récupérer mon casque posé sur la table du salon. Je saluais les vampires présents et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de partir, je me retournais une dernière fois vers Edward. A 19h au plus tard tu l'as ramène, pas après et en un seul morceau, lâchais-je avant de partir.

Je courais pratiquement jusqu'à ma moto, l'enfourchais tout en enlevant la béquille latérale et démarrais rapidement, je sentais le regard du médecin posté sur la terrasse. Je m'éloignais de la maison à toute vitesse, le cœur en morceaux.

* * *

 **A suivre…**

Alors ? Dîtes-moi tout !

 _ **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre :**_

 _« J'avais chaud, mon t-shirt me collait à la peau à cause de ma transpiration. Mes cheveux étaient collés contre mon visages, je dégageais ma vue avec le dos de ma main droite, elle était moite. Ma main gauche était encore crispée sur le drap. Je desserrais doucement chaque doigt, j'essayais de détendre chaque partie de mon corps. Mes côtes m'élançaient, ça faisait mal mais c'était supportable. »_


	6. Chapter 6: Renversement

Bonjour à tous!

Ce chapitre marque le début de l'histoire, **entre dans le vif du sujet** . Cette action se déroule à la base à la fin du premier livre mais j'ai décidé de bouleverser un peu les événements pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, **n'hésitez pas à commenter, négatif ou positif c'est important pour m'améliorer par la suite** . Et c'est toujours motivant d'offrir un commentaire sur l'histoire, ça me donne la pêche pour continuer à écrire et publier la suite.

 **Donc vous vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire?** Ah ah...

Je remercie **Megane49** qui a eu la gentillesse et le temps de corriger ce chapitre. Dans les jours ou semaines à venir, les premiers ministres sont corrigés.

 **Je vais répondre aux commentaires des invités** :

 **Alianaah** : Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire. Tu as parfaitement compris le personnage d'Erica, il faut que quelqu'un contrebalance un peu le caractère plus passif de Bella je dirais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Erica est loin d'être parfaite dans toute situation. Son caractère et son histoire sont révélés au fil de l'histoire par le flashback ou tout simplement par chaque événement se déroulant dans les prochains chapitres. Vous apprendrez la connaître davantage. Merci encore de suivre avec assiduité l'histoire, ça me motive! La bise.

 **Kyllmy** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que les extraits te plaisent et t'intriguent. Et bien je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise, la seule chose que je veux dire c'est que tu ne vas pas être déçue. Et pour finir je suis l'histoire de Twilight dans les grandes lignes de manière générale ... Donc j'espère que je réponds à ta question sans trop en dire? La bise.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** **: Renversement**

 _Avant de partir, je me retournais un dernière fois vers Edward._

 _\- à 19 heure au plus tard tu l'as ramènes chez Charlie, pas après et en un seul morceau lâchai-je avant de partir._

 _Je courus jusqu'à ma moto, montai dessus et démarrai en trombe. Je sentis le regard du médecin posté sur la terrasse en m'éloignant de la maison, le cœur en morceaux._

Bella rentra à la maison à 19 heure pile, complètement ravie et heureuse comme je l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Charlie arrive quelques minutes après elle, lui aussi ravi. Au final j'étais la seule à avoir passé une mauvaise journée.

Je décidai d'aider Bella à préparer le dîner, ma tâche consistant à remuer régulièrement la sauce dans la casserole pour éviter qu'elle brûle, le temps qu'elle prépare les poissons pêchés par Charlie.

\- Erica ... Tu devrais leur laisser une chance, ils sont vraiment gentils, m'expliqua Bella mal à l'aise, et puis tu sais Edward m'a raconté vraiment qui sont ils et pourquoi ... Elle n'osait pas Le mot vampire, qui a trop peur que Charlie ou je ne sais pas qui soit aussi au courant.

Elle espérait vraiment me réconcilier avec eux en essayant d'être leur porte-parole. Je n'avais rien contre eux, je voulais juste rester loin d'eux et surtout de _lui_ .

\- Bella ça ne me pose pas trop de problèmes que tu traînes avec Edward et les autres mais moi je ne peux pas le faire répondis-je plus froidement que je ne le pensais, je ne veux pas c'est tout, s'il te plait. Lui demandai-je, les larmes me montant aux yeux, ma main crispée sur la cuillère en bois. Je mis davantage d'énergie à remuer cette sauce. Elle n'insista pas davantage et me laissa tranquille. Juste fais attention ... soufflai-je soucieuse de sa sécurité en lui adressant un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas mes yeux.

Les semaines qui suivent cette journée nous dévoilèrent une Bella plus ouverte, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. C'était un vrai régal pour Charlie, bien qu'il ait un peu déchanté au moment où Bella lui présenta officiellement Edward en tant que petit ami. J'ai refusé d'être présente ce jour-là, je trouvais ça un peu trop faux connaissant leur vrai nature. Je me taisais seulement par amitié pour Bella, par pour eux.

Elle passa le plus clair de son temps avec Edward et les autres Cullen. Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur, je comprenais ce qu'on ressentait quand on tombait amoureux. L'attraction que l'on ressentait pour l'autre nous rendait complètement aveugle et obsédé.

Elle délaissait quelques peu ses autres amis, alors je prenais sa place dans leur petit groupe tout essayant de protéger Bella de leur jalousie et de leur amertume.

Je gardais une certaine distance pour me protéger aussi, refusant de céder à la jalousie de la voir s'épanouir auprès de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi et de la colère que ces amis éprouvaient par rapport à son détachement vis-à-vis d'eux.

Je me contentais de la défendre et de clore les débats de façon directe quand j'entendais Jessica ou Lauren commencer à s'énerver contre mon amie.

Bella évitait de me parler de tout ce qui concernait les vampires mais j'étais heureuse de la voir débarquer dans ma chambre tous les soirs pour me raconter en détail l'évolution de sa relation avec Edward. Je gardais tout de même un œil sur ce couple au cas où ... Je me sentais comme sa mère ou sa sœur parfois.

De mon côté, mon humeur s'assombrissait de jour en jour. Certains jours l'envie de pleurer comprimait mon cœur, et d'autres où je ne ressentais rien. Je me sentais malade, irritée, en colère et surtout triste.

En cours je ne supportais plus de croiser les Cullen. Ils respectèrent mon choix de ne pas vouloir plus de contacts avec eux. Jasper évitait d'utiliser son don sur moi, même si parfois je ne doutais pas qu'il l'utilisait quand je me sentais vraiment trop mal. Dans ces moments-là, je lui jetais un petit coup d'œil pour le remercier même si je n'étais pas très fan de cette méthode, ça ne durait pas.

Sans compter les nuits où il me réveillait...

Une nouvelle fois cette nuit.

Parfois, je n'arrivais pas à rester dans la réalité. Je détestais ce sentiment, être « mal à l'aise » , cela vous empêchant de réfléchir correctement, raisonnablement, rationnellement. Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement, parce que ça vous touche plus que vous le pensiez, ça vous bouffe de l'intérieur et vous ne pouvez absolument rien faire pour le combattre.

Dans ces moments, j'essayais de prendre de grandes inspirations à intervalles réguliers pour essayer de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur qui menaçaient de briser ma cage thoracique s'il continuait à s'emballer de cette manière.

J'avais chaud, mon t-shirt me collait à la peau à cause de la transpiration. Mes cheveux étaient plaqués contre mon crâne, je dégageais mon front avec le dos de ma main droite, elle était moite. Ma main gauche était encore crispée sur le drap. Je desserrais chaque doigt essayant de reprendre le dessus sur mon corps tétanisé. Mes côtes m'élançaient, ça faisait toujours mal mais c'était supportable.

Mais par-dessus tout ça, je n'arrivais pas à oublier, je ne pouvais pas oublier.

Il était encore là, tapis dans l'ombre attendant que je commette une faute, guettant la moindre erreur ou tout simplement que je bascule de son côté.

Je crevais de peur.

J'avais encore sa carte, depuis deux ans, je la gardais dans mon portefeuille dissimulée derrière une photo de mon père et moi, au cas où ... Et aujourd'hui j'en avais besoin. C'était même devenue vitale.

Avant, j'écrivais un textos ou un e-mail avant d'appeler, de peur de déranger ou de ne pas savoir quoi dire et raccrocher sans parler. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il fallait que je lui parle.

C'était la première fois que j'allais lui parler au téléphone, j'appuyais fébrilement sur l'écran de mon téléphone tactile pour l'allumer. La lumière du portable m'éblouit quelques instants avant que mes yeux ne s'y habituèrent. J'eus besoin de quelques secondes de réflexion pour me rappeler du code pin, j'étais devenue une vraie épave.

4 heure 30 du matin, trop tôt pour un appel, elle ne serait jamais réveillée à cette heure-là.

J'étais à deux doigts de laisser tomber cette alternative mais je sentais qu'il m'observait, attendant que je pose mon téléphone au sol à coté de mon lit pour venir m'atteindre.

J'étais fatiguée de me battre à chaque fois, me battre pour essayer de rester dans la réalité.

Je ne voulais pas céder sentant que ce serais certainement la dernière fois où je pourrais encore résister. A la prochaine, il gagnerait.

Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je composais finalement le numéro, tant pis si je la réveillais. Lui était en colère, je n'avais pas cédé.

 _Première tonalité_

 _Deuxième tonalité_

 _Troisième tonalité_

Son portable n'était pas éteint, c'était déjà ça.

 _Quatrième tonalité_

 _Cinquième tonalité_

Il sourit, je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

 _Sixième tonalité_

J'allais raccrocher, si elle ne pouvait pas m'aider alors personne ne le pourrait.

Je baissais lentement le téléphone, mon pouce en suspension au-dessus de la touche rouge. Je sentais ses mains autour de mes poignets. Il allait gagner.

\- Oui ?

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de réagir et de répondre.

\- Alexandra ? Demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui. Qui-est-ce ?

\- C'est ... Euh c'est Erica, Erica Warks Parker, la fille de ..

\- D'Emma Parker ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendrez de moi, ça remonte à il y a longtemps, enfin presque trois ans. Je ... En fait, je vous appelle, mais, je sais qu'il est tard ou très tôt enfin ça dépend, je veux dire ... Balbutiai-je, gênée par mon explication ridicule. Mon cœur continuait de s'emballer, ma respiration suivant le même schéma.

\- Calmez-vous m'encouragea-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de contrôler un peu mieux le stress qui grandissait dans mon corps.

\- J'ai peur, avouai-je au bout de quelques secondes, la tension dans mon corps se relâcha d'un coup après mon aveu passé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie Erica ? Voulez-vous m'en parler ? Sa voix était douce et calme, c'était tellement reposant, j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais.

\- Oui mais non, enfin pas au téléphone ... Est-ce que je peux venir vous voir pour en parler, je n'aime pas parler au téléphone, pas comme ça, je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais là je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement ... S'il vous plait, ajoutai-je piteusement pour la convaincre d'accepter de me voir maintenant.

\- Bien sûr, par contre, venez directement chez moi, j'ai mon cabinet là-bas maintenant, vous avez de quoi noter l'adresse ?

\- Oui mais je ne peux pas être là avant deux heures au minimum, j'ai déménagé temporairement à _Forks_.

\- Je vois ... Il n'y a pas de problème, je vous attends Erica, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce et confiante.

* * *

 _455 Larkspur Dr_ à _Ocean Shores_. Je rangeais mon post-it jaune dans la poche de ma veste en cuir. Je soulevais la visière de mon casque pour observer les lieux. La maison était située dans un quartier assez chic d' _Ocean Shores_ , les maisons étaient similaires sauf pour leurs couleurs, la maison d'Alexandra était dans les tons bleu clair tout en bois avec un jardin bien entretenu. Elle avait sûrement des enfants maintenant, à l'époque où je la voyais encore, elle venait tout juste de se marier. Deux ans que je ne l'avais pas revue, elle avait dû changer.

Une fois la béquille latérale descendue, je mis pied à terre avant de m'aventurer jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison.

Je retirais mon casque, passant une main dans mes cheveux pour me recoiffer au mieux, deux heures sous le casque ne les avaient pas aidés à sécher. J'avais pris une douche rapide avant de venir ici, ça m'avait permis d'avoir les idées plus claires et je me sentais moins stressée. J'avais laissé un message à Charlie pour lui expliquer où je me trouvais, il comprendrait. Il faisait vraiment très froid pour un mois de novembre mais la ville se trouvait sur la côte et la brise rafraîchissait l'air, il était 7h30 du matin, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et réchauffer le coin.

Je m'avançais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, la lumière automatique s'alluma à mon approche et avant même que je n'arrive à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une femme. Je m'arrêtais à quelques mètres, nous nous observâmes quelques secondes avants qu'elle ne s'efface pour m'inviter à entrer.

Elle avait des pantoufles aux pieds, un pantalon de jogging bleu de l'équipe de tennis de _Ocean Shores_ à en juger par le logo dessiné sur la poche gauche et un sweat à capuche noir. Elle me sourit gentiment pour m'inciter à entrer. En passant devant elle, je lui fis un rapide salut de la tête pour la remercier. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche elle me devança.

\- Nous allons parler dans mon bureau, suis-moi, ne fais pas de bruit, chuchota-t-elle à mon encontre en pointant du doigt l'étage supérieur. Je supposais que ces enfants ou son mari devaient encore dormir à cette heure-là.

Elle m'emmena dans une petite pièce aux murs blancs, au centre se trouvait un bureau en verre, le même qu'il y avait trois ans. Je m'étais plusieurs fois posée la question pourquoi elle avait choisi une table transparente ? Pour le côté esthétique ? Cela encombrait-il moins la pièce ? C'est vrai que le meuble était joli, mais je ne voyais dans cette table aucune utilité hormis peut-être le fait qu'elle pouvait mieux observer ces patients et analyser leur comportement au cours d'une séance.

Elle s'assit derrière son bureau après avoir pris soin de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je m'assis sur une des deux chaises présentes en face d'elle après avoir posé mon casque, mes gants et ma veste sur l'autre chaise. Pendant que j'observais mon nouvel environnement, elle feuilleta un dossier posé sur la table et s'attarda sur la dernière page avant de le refermer.

\- Avant de commencer, veux-tu boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Un thé ? Du jus d'orange peut-être ? Me proposa-t-elle au fur et à mesure, voyant que je refusais chacune de ses propositions par un signe de tête. Tu as énormément changé depuis la dernière fois, tu es une femme maintenant, tu as ... ? M'interrogea-t-elle

\- 18 ans, bientôt 19, dans quelques semaines, terminai-je en soufflant doucement. Intérieurement je me sentais encore comme une adolescente de 15 ans.

\- Ce n'était pas dans tes habitudes de téléphoner avant, qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois ? Elle semblait vraiment intriguée par mon retour soudain.

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres desséchées par mon voyage et le froid, essayant de trouver l'explication la plus simple, la plus rapide et la plus claire. Mes yeux s'égarèrent quelques minutes sur la bibliothèque à ma droite avant de reporter mon attention sur elle.

Il n'y avait aucun objet personnel, rien qui ne puisse me donner plus d'informations sur sa vie ou sur elle. Elle m'observait toujours, patiente comme à son habitude, attendant une réponse.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais cette fois c'était ...différent, murmurai-je en lissant un pli imaginaire sur mon jean noir avec ma main droite. La gauche était crispée entre mes jambes croisées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui était différent ? Demanda-t-elle, attentive.

\- Un incident à Port Angeles.

Je ne savais pas comment expliquer les choses sans dévoiler le secret des Cullen.

Elle m'observa avant de froncer les sourcils, ce qui fit apparaître quelques rides sur son front et aux coins de ses yeux. Elle avait les cheveux plus courts que la dernière fois, adoptant une coupe plus moderne, un carré qui lui donnait un petit côté plus sévère ou plus « maman ».

\- Raconte-moi, me proposa Alexandra concentrée quant à ma révélation.

J'essayais de trouver une position plus confortable sur ma chaise avant de commencer, ça allait être long. Elle prit une nouvelle feuille blanche, un stylo Bic dans sa trousse et se redressa, écoutant attentivement ma confession.

Alors j'ouvris enfin la bouche pour soulager mon esprit, comme avant ...

* * *

J'étais restée bien trois heures dans son bureau, le soleil avait percé au travers des nuages mais je savais que ça n'allait pas durer. Avant de partir, elle m'avait donné une adresse à Port Angeles où je pourrais me rendre en cas de besoin, il est vrai que je ne pouvais pas faire deux heures de route à chaque fois que j'avais un problème. Il était déjà presque midi quand je sortis de la maison, je l'avais remercié une dernière fois pour tous les conseils qu'elle m'avait donné et surtout de m'avoir écouté.

Après avoir mangé dans un petit restaurant en bord de mer et avoir traîné quelques heures au bord de la plage pour faire le point sur ma situation, j'avais repris la route en direction de Forks. De gros nuages gris commençaient à faire leur apparition en direction de la côte, le tonnerre commençait à gronder. J'avais dû m'arrêter entre temps pour refaire le plein, il était quasiment 17 heure et il me restait encore plus d'une heure de route avant d'arriver. Je devais rentrer avant que la pluie ne me surprenne.

Quand j'aperçus enfin la maison de Charlie, je fus surprise de voir la camionnette de Bella sur la route devant la maison. A peine garée devant le garage que je vis Bella sortir de la maison comme une furie, Charlie derrière elle essayant vainement de l'arrêter.

\- Bella ! Part demain voyons ! Il fait nuit, je peux appeler ta mère si tu veux. Essaya de la raisonner un Charlie complètement dépassé par la situation qui lui échappait. Bella passa devant moi avant de s'arrêter, son regard était paniqué, presque fou. Son sac dans une main, elle me fit un câlin rapide avec son bras de libre.

\- Je suis désolée, prends soin de Charlie pour moi, chuchota-t-elle, sa voix perdue dans les aigus, avant de s'écarter d'un coup comme si je l'avais brûlé et de courir jusqu'à sa camionnette. Elle démarra en trombe, le moteur broncha quelques instants avant de fonctionner.

Je ne répondis rien, trop surprise par cette scène. Je me sentais spectatrice, les bras ballants, je l'avais juste vu partir sans pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Je retrouvais mes esprits au moment où son camion disparu au bout de la rue mal éclairée.

Je me précipitais au côté de Charlie qui s'était effondré sur les marches de la maison, sa tête entre ces mains.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Charlie ? Le questionnai-je complètement affolée, où part Bella ?

\- A Phoenix, lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot,

\- Mais pourquoi ? Répliquai-je, elle allait bien, non ?

Il y a trois jours, elle était rentrée d'une randonnée avec Edward. Il lui avait offert un énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'elle placé dans un vase sur la petite table de la cuisine. Celui-ci avait embaumé la cuisine et le salon d'un doux parfum floral.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris, je crois ... Je crois qu'elle s'est disputée avec Edward et elle, elle veut partir loin d'ici, loin de lui. Quelque chose n'était pas claire dans cette histoire, elle ne pouvait pas quitter Edward de cette façon et ne pas me demander pardon pour ça. Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers ma moto.

\- Je vais la rejoindre, assurai-je à Charlie, et si elle veut quand même aller à Phoenix, je l'accompagnerai, je ferais attention à elle, je te le promets Charlie, finis-je en remettant mon casque.

\- Faîtes attention ! Et appelle-moi dès que tu es avec elle ! Insista Charlie encore bouleversé, j'hochais la tête avant de monter sur ma moto et d'aller à la poursuite de Bella. Je savais déjà où elle allait et ce n'était pas Phoenix.

 **À suivre ...**

* * *

Voilà l'histoire qui débute maintenant, **alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dîtes-moi tout !**

Je sais que vous pourriez ressentir une frustration mais je ne voulais pas couper le chapitre en plein milieu de l'action. Le chapitre 7 sera beaucoup plus intense. Ce chapitre est une sorte de transition et de présentation pour les événements à venir ...

à mercredi prochain !

 **J'ai remarqué qu'après la correction et la publication des chapitres, il arrive souvent que des mots se suppriment ou se modifient. Je corrige ces petits beugs au plus vitre, excusez-moi pour ces petites erreurs qui peuvent rendre la lecture un peu étrange parfois, ce n'est pas volontaire.**

(Petite précision, _Ocean Shores_ existe bel et bien et est à deux heures de route de Forks.)

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre** :

 _« J'entendais au loin, des voix, des cris, des murmures mais surtout j'entendais un horrible bruit, une femme hurlait à la mort. Et puis j'ai compris._

 _C'était moi._

 _Moi qui hurlait comme une folle._

 _Qu'on arrête de moi le tortionnaire, je ne le supportais plus. J'avais déjà trop enduré, souffrir plus était impossible pour moi. Je ne veux plus respirer, le sang s'écoulant de ma plaie à la gorge m'empêchais de respirer._

 _Alors c'est comme ça que j'allais mourir? Moi, moi noyant dans mon propre sang? »_


	7. Chapter 7: Métronome

Bonjour à tous !

 **Je tiens à m'excuser du retard sur la publication de ce chapitre mais je suis tombée malade** , je vous épargne les détails un peu glauque… Mais voilà aujourd'hui tout va bien !

Je tiens à remercier **Megane49** qui travaille sur l'histoire, elle fait un boulot formidable !

 **Je tiens à remercier les nouvelles personnes qui suivent cette histoire** mais je dois vous avouer que **je suis légèrement déçue de n'avoir que peu de réactions** … N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! J'apprécie énormément !

 **Je vais répondre aux commentaires des invités** :

 **Kyllmy** : Merci pour ce nouveau commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre va t'ouvrir l'appétit pour la suite de l'histoire ! Désolé encore pour le retard, bisous.

 **Guest (Sam ?)** : Merci pour ton commentaire, je pense qu'Erica est juste une humaine avec un taux plus élevé en matière de survie contrairement à Bella. Tu verras par la suite le rapprochement subtil entre Erica et Rosalie. Rosalie reste une femme jalouse des humains donc même si Erica rentre davantage dans ses grâces ce n'est pas encore gagné ! L'effet Jasper comme tu dis sera expliquer bien plus tard (peut-être même beaucoup plus tard) donc patience ! Je pense que Bella apprécie que quelqu'un veille sur elle contrairement à sa mère qui reste un peu tête en l'air … J'espère que la suite te plaira encore ! Bise.

 **Chapitre 7 : Métronome**

 _Comment les choses avaient pu si mal tourner ? Il y a encore 48 heures, nous étions à Forks, Bella heureuse avec Edward._

 _Je commençais enfin à revivre mais on me retirait ce droit._

 _James m'avait pratiquement déchiré la gorge avec ces dents acérées mais la douleur n'était rien comparée au feu qui brûlait à l'intérieur de moi._

 _C'était tellement froid que cela me brûlait, tout brûlait. Chaque partie de mon corps n'était que douleur et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter. J'entendais au loin, des voix, des cris, des murmures mais surtout j'entendais un horrible bruit, une femme hurlait à la mort._

 _C'était moi. C'était moi qui hurlait comme une folle._

 _Qu'on arrête de me torturer, je ne le supportais plus. J'avais déjà trop enduré, souffrir plus était impossible pour moi._

 _Je ne pouvais plus respirer, le sang s'écoulant de ma plaie à la gorge m'empêchais de respirer._

 _Alors c'était comme ça que j'allais mourir ? Moi, me noyant dans mon propre sang ?_

 _Mon cerveau endoloris me rappela d'un article lu sur internet, la noyade était l'une des morts les plus douloureuse. Se noyer dans son propre sang était encore pire selon moi._

 _\- Elle va lâcher Carlisle ! cria quelqu'un._

 _Oui, oui je crois que je vais lâcher._

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tôt**

 _\- Je vais la rejoindre, assurai-je à Charlie, et si elle veut quand même aller à Phoenix, je l'accompagnerai, je ferais attention à elle, je te le promets Charlie, finis-je en remettant mon casque._

 _\- Faîtes attention à vous et appelle-moi dès que tu es avec elle ! Insista Charlie encore bouleversé, j'hochais la tête avant de monter sur ma moto et d'aller à la poursuite de Bella, je savais déjà où elle allait et ce n'était pas Phoenix._

Je revis pour la première fois depuis longtemps la sublime maison des Cullen. Le garage était grand ouvert et il semblait y avoir beaucoup d'animation, la camionnette de Bella était là comme je l'avais imaginé. J'étais arrivée quelques minutes après elle. Elle était dans les bras d'Edward au moment où je m'arrêtais. Je respirais un bon coup, pas besoin de m'énerver. Bella allait bien, pour l'instant.

Carlisle et Emmett étaient en pleine discussion et ne semblaient pas m'avoir vu ou ils m'ignoraient, je ne savais pas trop. Esmée et Rosalie remplissaient un sac de vêtements pour le mettre ensuite dans le coffre d'une BMW noir. Plus loin, Alice et Jasper complotaient dans leur coin. Au moment où j'enlevais mon casque, Bella se précipita sur moi, Edward me regarda d'un air grave.

\- Ne reste pas là Erica ! Il y a eu un problème pendant la partie de Baseball, heureusement que tu n'es pas venue avec moi sinon il te chercherait aussi, débita Bella paniquée, les bras gesticulant dans tous les sens.

\- Stop ! criai-je, que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe et tout de suite, exigeai-je. La colère me possédant brusquement. Tous arrêtèrent de bouger avant de me fixer en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu vois Edward ! Elle l'a refait indiqua Alice perturbée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Répondis-je excédée par la situation qui m'échappait.

\- Rien ce n'est pas le moment réfuta Edward catégorique.

Je repoussais sèchement Bella sur le côté avant de m'avancer rapidement vers lui, la colère bouillonnant dans mes veines.

\- Expliques-toi maintenant. Parce que je viens de laisser Charlie seul à la maison et complètement dépassé par la situation. Il ne sait rien sur les vampires mais moi si, alors parle maintenant ! Ripostai-je menaçante.

Un homme noir apparu soudainement derrière Edward. Il avait des dreadlocks et ne portait pas de chaussure, ces vêtements étaient sales et déchirés mais surtout il avait des yeux aussi rouges que le sang. La surprise passée, une lourde peur s'insinua dans mon corps à la vue de ce nouvel individu inconnu.

* * *

Laurent, ce vampire aux yeux rouge avait un nom. Il me faisait froid dans le dos en me regardant comme si j'étais un délicieux repas. Je me sentais nue devant son observation minutieuse, inconsciemment je reculais de quelques pas, refermant mes bras sur mon corps.

\- Recules-toi ! Ordonna Carlisle à quelques mètres de nous à l'attention du vampire, ne t'approches pas d'elle !

Il se plaça entre moi et l'homme aux yeux rouges, comme pour me protéger.

\- Excusez-moi, marmonna le vampire avant de reculer de quelques pas tout en baissant la tête en signe de soumission, faîtes attention à la femelle surtout, elle est redoutable, autant que James, ajouta-t-il. Il fit un dernier signe de tête en direction d'Edward avant de disparaître.

J'attendais toujours qu'on m'explique ce qu'il s'était passé, la peur me tordant encore les entrailles. Mes mains tremblaient contre mon corps, je les frottais l'une contre l'autre pour me reprendre avant de lever les yeux vers Carlisle. Toujours dos à moi faisant mur aux autres.

\- C'est qui James ? Et la …femelle ? Demandai-je maladroitement, peu habituée à utiliser ce mot pour désigner une femme.

Carlisle se retourna vers moi doucement, fixant son regard dans le mien. Je sentis une chaleur se diffuser à l'intérieur de moi, dissipant les dernières traces de peur. Pendant une seconde j'eus envie de le toucher, d'être contre lui pour me sentir définitivement protéger contre le reste du monde mais je m'abstins, me sentant observer par les Cullens et Esmée. Je refoulais au plus profond de moi cette soudaine envie. Je baissais les yeux, gênée par mes pensées.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Me demanda Carlisle à voix basse.

\- Oui ça va, murmurai-je en détournant les yeux, les autres Cullens reprenaient leurs activités. Je sentis deux doigts glacés soulever mon menton, au lieu de me crisper à ce contact, je me détendis immédiatement. Je rencontrais le regard doré et soucieux de Carlisle.

\- Je ne l'aurai jamais laissé te faire du mal, m'assura-t-il, ces doigts froids et durs glissant le long de ma mâchoire avant de reculer.

\- Je sais… soufflai-je perturbée par sa caresse étrange. Je ressentais un mélange de plaisir et de contentement comme si son contact m'avait manqué. J'ai confiance en toi, ajoutai-je malgré moi en me mordant la lèvre regrettant de m'être laissée aller.

Il m'offrit un petit sourire satisfait en réponse.

\- Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, articulai-je lentement, une pointe de culpabilité me traversa en voyant Esmée s'éloigner en direction de la maison avec Bella. Je flirtais avec son mari alors que la situation semblait dramatique.

Carlisle raconta rapidement la partie interrompue de Baseball par les nomades et James, le traqueur chassant sa nouvelle proie, Bella.

C'était aussi simple que ça. Ils avaient formé des groupes et avait déjà préparé un plan de bataille pour traquer le tueur à leur tour. C'était effrayant de voir à quel point la vie de Bella était menacée aussi simplement pour une simple rencontre avec un nomade. Ils recommençaient à tous s'agiter, parlant, s'échangeant les dernière instructions, Emmett était clairement le plus excité de tous.

Rosalie n'était pas franchement ravie de la tournure des événements, et je pouvais le comprendre, Bella avait mis en danger involontairement sa famille par sa seule présence parmi eux.

Alice se figeait régulièrement, ses yeux se perdant dans l'espace. Je compris qu'elle déclenchait son don pour voir l'avenir de Bella, Jasper à côté d'elle lui parlant dès qu'elle revenait à la réalité.

Esmée revint avec Bella quelques instants plus tard portant une chemise et un pantalon trop long pour elle. Esmée avait échangé ses habits avec Bella. Camoufler et mélanger les odeurs pour que James ait plus de mal à retrouver Bella m'avait expliqué Carlisle voyant mon regard surpris.

\- Et moi ? Questionnai-je

\- C'est hors de questions ! ripostèrent Bella et Carlisle en même temps.

\- Bella, je viens de promettre à ton père que je resterai avec toi, je lui ai promis que je m'occuperai de toi. Alors si tu crois que je vais attendre sagement que ta famille de vampire règle le problème, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil ma grande, rétorquai-je glaciale. Je reste un repas pour un vampire, mon odeur ou mon sang, je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche, ça peut toujours aider à tromper ... James.

Je trouvais cela bizarre d'appeler par son prénom un vampire qui avait décidé de tuer Bella.

\- Elle n'a pas totalement tort, avoua Jasper après quelques secondes, ça pourrait marcher, Alice ? continua Jasper, tout le monde se tourna vers elle tandis qu'elle ouvrit grand les yeux pour se figer de façon surprenante.

\- Oui ça nous aidera davantage à éloigner Bella d'ici, l'un de nous prendra la moto d'Erica. Elle paraissait sûre d'elle.

Un grondement sourd provint de Carlisle, instinctivement, pour la première fois, je n'eus pas peur, au contraire, je lui touchais le bras lui faisant comprendre que ça irait. Il baissa les yeux vers moi, le dilemme que je lui imposais semblait le faire souffrir mais il finit par céder après lui avoir rappelé que c'était Bella qui était en danger.

Je m'éloignais de lui avant de m'avancer vers Rosalie pleine d'appréhension.

\- On doit échanger nos vêtements lui expliquai-je maladroitement, elle me toisa, livide et ahuris.

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Riposta-t-elle Elle est un..

\- Un danger, oui je sais, chuchotai-je, je comprends que tu ne supportes pas que l'on soit ici parmi vous et je suis d'accord avec toi mais autant mettre le plus de chance de notre côté et de votre côté pour éviter que ça tourne mal, ajoutai-je doucement, s'il te plait.

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuses, pesant le pour et le contre avant d'accepter. A mon plus grand étonnement, elle me prit dans ses bras sans effort et se rua à l'intérieur de la maison. Nous nous déplaçâmes à une vitesse surprenante pendant quelques secondes avant d'arriver dans une des chambres de la maison.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'observer cette nouvelle pièce que déjà Rosalie enlevait son bombers et son t-shirt avant de me les tendre, je fis de même avec mon t-shirt et ma veste en cuir. Elle continua avec son jean et me le tendit. Nous nous changeâmes sans mot et sans un regard. Par chance nous faisions pratiquement la même taille, bien qu'elle soit plus pulpeuse que moi. Une fois changées, elle me reprit dans ses bras avant de me ramener au garage.

\- Merci ...Rosalie, soufflai-je un peu étourdie par ce petit voyage, elle continua de marcher avant de s'arrêter.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi ni elle, dit-elle de sa voix froide et mordante tout en désignant du menton Bella qui était installée dans la voiture noire, parlant par la fenêtre ouverte à Edward.

\- Je sais, c'est moi qui le fais pour elle, terminai-je en lui souriant avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre Bella à l'arrière de la voiture.

* * *

Nous roulions depuis plusieurs heures dans la BMW aux vitres teintées, Jasper conduisait, Alice sur le siège passager avant, ils se tenaient tendrement la main. Leur amour si visible me fit mal aux yeux et au cœur mais je me ressaisissais. Ce n'était pas le moment, Bella avait besoin de moi. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, Phoenix était encore loin.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venu vivre à la maison avec nous, m'avoua Bella au bout d'un moment, je suis rassurée quand tu es avec moi, continua-t-elle.

\- Je pars quelques heures et tu te fais traquée par un vampire psychopathe, plaisantais-je, sans vouloir vous vexer, ajoutai-je à l'attention de des deux autres vampires qui nous accompagnaient. Tu es un vrai aimant à problème Bella Swan …

\- Où es-tu allée d'ailleurs ? Me coupa Bella en se tournant vers moi, sa question me mis mal à l'aise, je n'avais pas prévu de parler de ça maintenant, Jasper dû sentir mon angoisse monter car il me fixa quelques secondes dans le rétroviseur avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Je respirais doucement pour me calmer, au bout de quelques secondes ça allait mieux. Alors ? insista Bella curieuse

\- Pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je suis allée voir une ancienne amie à Ocean Shores. Ça faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas revu, ça m'a fait du bien, avouai-je en lui adressant un sourire confiant.

Dès notre sortie de Forks, j'avais appelé Charlie pour le rassurer, je lui avais expliqué que nous allions bien à Phoenix sans pour autant donner plus de détails tout en essayant de minimiser les faits.

\- Charlie qui n'a jamais fait de fugue à cause d'un petit problème d'ado ? Plaisantai-je à moitié. Je reçus en contrepartie trois regards surpris, je les ignorais tout en continuant de rassurer Charlie. Il finit par capituler. Oui Charlie, tout ira bien, je te le promets. Il commençait à me poser des questions par rapport à Alexandra mais je le coupais avant qu'il n'en dise davantage. Je réalisais bien que cette conversation n'était pas totalement privée, les deux vampires à l'avant pouvaient tout entendre. Charlie on va s'arrêter pour la nuit terminai-je, oui je lui dirais.

Je raccrochais et m'adressais à Bella qui se sentait coupable pour son départ précipité de chez Charlie et surtout de la façon dont cela s'était produit.

\- Charlie m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne t'en voulait pas et que… je cherchais les bons mots pour expliquer l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, enfin il t'aime quoi que tu fasses ou dises, récitai-je

Elle ne me répondit rien mais je sentis sa main chercher la mienne avant de reporter son attention à l'extérieur par la fenêtre de la voiture.

* * *

Nous étions confinés dans une chambre d'hôtel à la périphérie de Phoenix, le soleil était éblouissant, je comprenais à ce moment-là pourquoi les Cullen était venu se réfugier à Forks. J'avais remarqué au moment où Jasper était passé devant la fenêtre, le rideau étant mal tiré, les résultats du soleil sur la peau d'un vampire.

C'était incroyable, sa peau brillait comme des milliers de diamants, ce n'était définitivement pas humain.

Depuis je ne cessais de le dévisager, il finit par être mal à l'aise. Il grogna doucement pour exprimer son mécontentement.

Bella était à cran, ça devenait franchement stressant pour tout le monde, j'avais bien essayé plusieurs fois de la distraire mais elle finissait toujours par s'énerver avant de commencer à pleurer puis de finir par s'excuser de son comportement.

Alice était occupée à se concentrer sur l'avenir, Jasper à ses côtés essayant de glaner la moindre information à transmettre aux autres par téléphone. Ils se gardaient bien de nous dire comment se déroulait la chasse à James.

Je pensais constamment à Carlisle, savoir ce qu'il faisait, où-était-il ? Pourquoi il ne rappelait pas ? Est-ce que cette chasse allait bientôt se finir ? Puis je me stoppais consciente que ça me faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Je recommençais le même rituel une heure après. Cela faisait déjà cinq fois que je le faisais.

Je n'étais pas encore aussi stressée que Bella mais contrairement à elle, je savais reconnaître une situation où nous n'avions aucun contrôle.

\- Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ?! Explosa-t-elle d'un coup, sa prise de parole soudaine me surpris et perturba mon petit rituel, je la regardais indifférente, Alice et Jasper s'était retournés vers nous pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alice n'avait pas vu venir le fait que Bella perdrait la tête dans une chambre d'hôtel. Tu n'es pas inquiètes pour les autres ?! Continua-t-elle dans sa folie, elle finit par se lever du lit sur lequel on était affalée depuis deux bonnes heures avant de se poster devant la fenêtre, j'ai besoin de respirer, souffla-t-elle découragée, sa colère était redescendue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Quand j'étais dans … ce genre de situation ajoutais-je après un moment d'hésitation, elle me regarda confuse, attendre, repris-je, ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je jouais à un jeu…

 _ **Flashback cinq ans plus tôt**_

 _\- Tu vas attendre bien sagement dans cette pièce me dit l'aide-soignante. La pièce contenait un lit simple, un petit bureau en face de la fenêtre à barreau, et un WC. Elle me poussa à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte._

 _Attendre combien de temps ? Et pourquoi ?_

 _Mon père m'avait emmené ici puis il était parti avec un médecin dans un autre couloir._

 _J'attendis comme m'avait demandé l'aide-soignante. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une grande boîte, un puzzle, elle s'assit à côté de moi dans le lit se tenant à bonne distance et étala les pièces du puzzle puis commença à les assembler un à un._

 _Je l'avais regardé, impassible, je savais ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais je ne voulais pas parler._

 _Je reportais mon attention sur le mur en face de moi, un mur blanc où les briques étaient encore apparente._

 _Mon père, trop démuni face à moi m'avait abandonné. Je le compris bien plus tard quand le soleil finis par décliner à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. La soigneuse avait fini le puzzle et était partie._

 _Elle finit par revenir au bout d'un certain temps._

 _Cette fois elle amena avec elle un grand livre blanc, elle lut la première ligne, sa voix était mesurée, calme et douce._

 _\- Il existe dans la maison de cire, trois poupées, Annabelle, Maria et Pêche. Elles vivaient toutes ensembles depuis que leurs parents étaient partis voyager dans le monde des rêves. Leur maman était une otarie du nom d'Olympe et le papa était une étoile se prénommant Safran._

 _Je l'avais regardé complètement abasourdis, son histoire n'avait aucune logique. Imperturbable, l'aide-soignante continua à lire son histoire, inconsciemment je m'étais rapprocher d'elle pour savoir qui était l'auteur de ce livre complètement farfelu. Il n'y avait aucune phrase dans ce livre, juste des mots éparpillés sur les pages de gauche et des petits dessins sur la page de droite. Le livre en lui-même était entièrement blanc, sur la quatrième de couverture, je pu lire ces quelques mots « Libère ton imagination, crée ton destin ». Cette phrase m'interpella, je n'avais plus rêvé de quoi que ce soit depuis l'incident._

 _Elle se tourna vers moi en me souriant, elle avait les dents du bonheur, un petit défaut dans son sourire qu'il la rendait plus humaine. Elle devait être âgée d'une trentaine d'années, de longs cheveux bruns avec quelques reflets roux, de grands yeux marrons et un nez légèrement retroussé avec quelques tâches de rousseurs._

 _\- Que font-ils dans le monde du rêve Safran et Olympe ? Se questionna la femme, elle avait l'air vraiment perplexe face à sa question. Une question tout à fait sérieuse._

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

Du polo, avai-je répondu sur un coup de tête.

\- Erica ? me secoua Bella, Quel jeux ? Me demanda-t-elle en revenant s'asseoir à côté de moi dans le lit.

\- Je te donne des mots, des noms, des couleurs, des prénoms ou autres et tu dois me raconter la plus merveilleuse des histoires, répondis-je, elle me regarda perplexe devant mon idée, bon je commence, tu vas voir, c'est très amusant et ça occupe. Je regardais Alice et Jasper qui était assis sur le canapé de la chambre, vous pouvez aussi participer, leur proposai-je, donnez-moi chacun trois mots.

\- Eh bien, Arc-en-ciel, bois et tulipe, commença Alice, feu, sable et Texas continua Jasper, je regardais Bella attendant ces mots.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda-t-elle incrédule, son humeur redevenait aussi sombre qu'avant.

\- Bella allez ! l'encourageai-je, s'il te plait…

\- Bon bon… Alors je choisis, prison, chasseur et ennuie, répliqua-t-elle irritée, je soufflais devant son manque de coopération, je choisis, espoir, gagné et amour, annonçais-je ironique en regardant lourdement Bella. Je me réinstallais plus confortablement dans le lit avant de commencer l'histoire quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Il était une fois, dans un arc-en-ciel très lointain à des millions de kilomètres d'ici, vivait ensemble Espoir et Ennuie, ils s'aimaient d'un amour de feu. Un jour, Ennuie décida de créer un diadème pour l'anniversaire d'Espoir. Un diadème fait de bois et de sable. Une fois le diadème finis, une nuit une tulipe envieuse vint dérober le diadème. Ennuie découvrit le vol le lendemain, fou de rage, il décida de partir à la recherche du diadème perdu. Il demanda à son ami Texas s'il savait où se trouvait le diadème volé. Texas avait le pouvoir de retrouver les objets égarés, il lui dit que la Tulipe envieuse l'avait caché dans la prison du chasseur. Ennui se mit tout de suite en route pour la prison du chasseur, il retrouva la Tulipe et le diadème volé. Il lui demanda pourquoi il lui avait volé ce diadème, Tulipe lui avoua qu'elle était si triste de ne pas connaître le grand amour qu'elle pensait le trouver avec ce diadème. Ennuie fut attristé par l'aveu de Tulipe, il lui confia quelque chose, le grand amour ne se trouve pas dans un diadème ou tout autre objet, il se gagne en conquérant le cœur de l'être aimé… Fin ! Annonçais-je en tapant dans mes mains.

\- Waouh ! s'exclama Alice, c'était incroyable, tellement magique et complètement fou ! Je me sentais comme Espoir dans ton histoire, et je suppose que je suis Ennuie ? Compléta Jasper avec une grimace, Alice lui embrassa la joue pour confirmer.

\- Et bien je dois dire que tu es parvenue à occuper mon esprit pendant cinq minutes, avoua Bella atone, ton histoire était tellement tordue et étrange que tu as court-circuité mon cerveau, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- C'est le but de ce jeu ! A qui le tour ? demandai-je heureuse de voir l'effet bénéfique de ce jeu sur Bella.

\- Moi ! Moi ! s'exclama Alice en tressautant sur les coussins du canapé.

Nous avions joué pendant longtemps, tellement longtemps que je commençais à avoir mal à la tête à force de devoir imaginer des histoires plus folles à chaque fois. Alice était vraiment très douée, Bella un peu moins mais elle jouait le jeu et Jasper pas du tout, ces histoires étaient toujours effrayantes surtout qu'il en rajoutait en utilisant son don pour nous angoisser davantage.

Jasper était en train de terminer son histoire, Bella et moi nous étions considérablement rapprochées l'une de l'autre quand tout d'un coup Alice se figea d'un coup avant de prendre précipitamment une feuille de papier et un crayon posé sur la table et se mit à dessiner frénétiquement. Nous nous précipitâmes tous sur elle, c'était la première fois depuis que nous étions partis qu'elle dessinait pendant qu'elle avait une vision. Son dessin était incompréhensible pour moi.

\- Il y a un téléphone ici, dit Bella indifférente en pointant du doigt un espace encore vierge de la feuille.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

Alors dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre ! J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis.

 ** _Petit extrait du prochain chapitre :_**

 _« Je prenais régulièrement l'habitude de toucher cette cicatrice, je me sentais proche de lui, une partie de lui était continuellement avec moi, il avait apposé sa marque sur mon corps et j'aimais ça. Je me sentais tordu en pensant cela mais je m'en fichais maintenant, je devais accepter mon attirance pour Carlisle.»_

 **à mercredi prochain ! (sans faute promis !)**


	8. Chapter 8: Anticipation

Bonjour à tous !

Je voulais vous annoncer que **Symphony of Love** a dépassé les **3000 vues** ! Je suis très contente, l'histoire semble plaire et j'ai de bons retours ! J'espère que la suite va continuer à vous emballer.

Je remercie **Megane49** pour la relecture et la correction de ce nouveau chapitre !

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage petits lecteurs fantômes...** C'est une vraie motivation pour moi.

 **Je vais répondre aux commentaires des invités:**

 **Noour** : Merci pour ton nouveau commentaire ! Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre en privé. J'espère que la suite va te plaire et que tu seras toujours autant emballé ! Mais de rien ! Cela me fais extrêmement plaisir d'écrire et de publier cette histoire.

 **Kyllmy** : Encore merci pour ton nouveau commentaire ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer cette histoire et ce chapitre, lis-le bien jusqu'à la fin j'apporte des petites précisions après. Merci pour tes encouragements !

 **Alianaah** : Merci de suivre et de commenter ma petite histoire ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Anticipation**

 _\- Il y a un téléphone ici, dit Bella en pointant du doigt un espace encore vierge de la feuille._

A partir du moment où Belle prononça cette phrase, tout s'accéléra. Alice appela Carlisle puis Edward, de nouveaux plans avaient été monté. Au final Bella, Edward et moi prendrions l'avion pour partir loin de Phoenix. Jasper et Alice restaient à Phoenix pour protéger René, la mère de Bella, et les autres continuaient de chasser James.

Nous étions tous descendu au hall de l'hôtel, Alice et Jasper à l'accueil pour régler la note de la chambre. J'attendais avec Bella à l'entrée, son stress était monté d'un cran, au-delà même du pensable.

Elle s'excusa à un moment et se dirigea vers les toilettes. J'avais compté 8 minutes depuis qu'elle était partie, c'était long, trop long vu les circonstances. Je décidais d'aller la chercher, il ne fallait pas rater l'avion.

Au moment où je pénétrais dans les toilettes, un mauvais pressentiment m'envahis immédiatement. Elle n'était pas là évidemment, je regardais dans toute les cabines, elle n'était nulle part. Et là, je vis la fenêtre légèrement ouverte, elle s'était échappée par là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

J'ouvris entièrement la fenêtre et pris appuie sur celle-ci avant de me hisser et de basculer de l'autre côté. Je la vis au loin en train d'essayer d'arrêter un taxi. Je couru aussi vite que je pu pour la rejoindre mais elle partit avant que je n'arrive à son niveau.

J'hélais à mon tour le prochain taxi qui arrivait en me jetant pratiquement sur la route pour l'arrêter, celui-ci pilla à la dernière minute choqué par mon apparition soudaine. J'ouvris la portière et m'engouffrais rapidement à l'intérieur. Le chauffeur encore trop sonné mit du temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Taxi ! Vite suivez cette voiture ! ordonnai-je en désignant le taxi à plusieurs mètres de nous déjà.

Le chauffeur se calma instantanément et démarra en trombe je m'accrochais à la portière pour ne pas m'écraser au fond du siège. Celui-ci roulait comme un dingue et slalomait dangereusement entre les voitures sur la route rattrapant notre retard sur Bella.

* * *

Nous avions perdu le taxi pendant quelques minutes, j'étais complètement folle de peur. Alice m'avait appelé à peine installée dans le taxi. Je lui avais rapidement résumé la situation, la fugue de Bella par la fenêtre des toilettes de l'hôtel, moi la suivant dans un taxi.

Nous roulions dans une rue peu fréquentée, le chauffeur m'avait affirmé qu'il avait vu l'autre taxi prendre cette rue mais je n'étais pas sûre, il n'y avait aucune trace du taxi ni de Bella dans la rue. J'essayais de l'appeler non-stop depuis une dizaine de minutes mais je tombais toujours sur sa boîte vocale. Je voulu faire demi-tour quand soudain, je compris la vision de d'Alice, le dessin, les grands miroirs, l'ancien studio de dance de Bella, celle-ci nous en avait parlé.

Je vis à quelques mètres un grand bâtiment où était peint en lettre rouge _Arthur Murray Dance Studios_ , c'était à moitié effacé mais encore lisible.

\- Arrêtez-vous là ! Criai-je au taxi tout en montrant du doigt le grand bâtiment, je me ruais hors du taxi tout en jetant au conducteur les billets que j'avais dans les poches du bombers de Rosalie.

Mon portable toujours en main, j'appelais directement Alice, elle décrocha avant même la première sonnerie.

\- Arthur Murray Dance Studios affirmai-je, elle se trouve là, les grands miroirs, ta vision Alice, je courais rapidement jusqu'à la porte du studio, celle-ci était complètement cassé, j'entrais prudemment, consciente du danger.

\- Erica ? Erica ? Appela Alice, n'entre surtout pas ! Attends-nous, on sera là dans 3 minutes 20 secondes.

J'allais répondre à Alice quand j'entendis un hurlement suivi d'un bruit sourd, je me figeais et raccrochais, je me précipitais vers les cris venant en haut de l'escalier, les montant quatre à quatre et ouvris la porte qui me séparait de l'horreur.

Je n'étais pas du tout préparé à la vision de Bella se tordant de douleur, les larmes coulant sur son visage, sa jambe blessée dans un angle anormal mais surtout je vis cette bête, le chasseur, James.

Son visage n'exprimait que de la cruauté et du sadisme, ces yeux étaient aussi rouges que l'autre vampire, Laurent.

Il était complètement euphorique et fou, tenant dans sa main une caméra braquée sur Bella. Ce salaud filmait pendant qu'il la torturait à l'en faire supplier.

A ce constat, quelque chose se brisa en moi, quelque chose que j'aurais préféré garder enfoui au plus profond de moi, je me ruais sur lui et le poussais violemment. Il recula légèrement de quelques mètres mais il se repositionna tout aussi rapidement alors que je tombais au pied de Bella.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? dis le tueur, une nouvelle victime se réjouisse James, ça va devenir encore plus intéressant n'est-ce pas Bella ? Me voir tuer un autre humain devant tes yeux, allez fais un jolie sourire à la caméra pendant que je te tuerai ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

 _Allez Erica souri à la caméra_

 _Oui comme ça_

 _Maintenant sois gentille._

Un électrochoc.

Il s'avança lentement vers moi, sa caméra brandit sur moi, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

\- Arrête ! Ne t'approche pas ! Hurlai-je en me relevant précipitamment.

La colère me dépassant totalement. Homme ou vampire, c'était tous les même ! Ils avaient les mêmes envies, que ce soit la chair ou le sang. James s'arrêta complètement, se figeant quelques secondes avant de rire. Son euphorie soudaine me déstabilisa.

\- Oh tu es vraiment intéressante ! s'exclama-t-il réjouis.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je le perdis de vue, je le sentis derrière moi avant de me tirer les cheveux dévoilant mon cou, il eut un dernier sourire cruel avant que je ne sente ces dents trancher profondément ma gorge.

La douleur, le froid, le feu, la peur, la solitude, les souvenirs.

Tout tournait dans ma tête, je ne savais plus où je me trouvais, ce qui était réel ou non.

 _Soit une gentille petite fille_

 _Sourit à la caméra Erica_

 _Ne fais pas de bruits_

 _Ça sera notre petit secret_

 _Notre petit secret_

 _Mon secret._

C'était tellement froid que ça me brûlait, tout brûlait. Chaque partie de mon corps n'était que douleur et je ne pouvais rien.

J'entendis au loin, des voix, des cris, des murmures mais surtout j'entendais un horrible bruit, une femme hurlait à la mort.

C'est moi. C'était moi qui hurlais comme une folle.

Qu'on arrête de me torturer, je ne le supportais plus. J'avais déjà trop enduré, souffrir plus était impossible pour moi.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer, le sang s'écoulant de ma plaie à la gorge m'empêchais de respirer.

Alors c'est comme ça que j'allais mourir ? Me noyant de mon propre sang ?

Je me suis rappeler d'un article lu sur internet, la noyade était l'une des morts les plus douloureuse. Se noyer dans son propre sang était encore pire selon moi.

Elle va lâcher Carlisle ! criais quelqu'un

Oui, oui je crois que je vais lâcher.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose visible, fut le blanc éclatant du plafond, les différentes irrégularités au niveau des différentes couches de peinture, chaque nervure. Une mouche volait, j'entendis distinctement le battement rapide de ses ailes. C'était stupéfiant.

Je baissais les yeux et vis à ma gauche Charlie, assis dans un fauteuil, endormit. J'entendais son léger ronflement entre ses lèvres. A ma droite, Bella était allongée dans un lit, une jambe dans le plâtre. Elle dormait profondément, je fus soulagée de voir qu'elle allait bien.

J'entendis plusieurs pas très légers dans le couloir, trois personnes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant ma porte avant d'entrer.

Une odeur tellement forte me frappa en plein nez, la menthe, la pluie et le bois. Carlisle. C'était tellement bon, apaisant voir rassurant.

Alice et Jasper se trouvaient derrière Carlisle. Ils partageaient pratiquement la même odeur, quelque chose de doux et d'acide à la fois c'était très étrange.

Il se tenait tous les trois devant mon lit, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de Carlisle. Il était tellement lumineux.

Mes yeux restaient hypnotisés sur lui. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge quand il me fixa dans les yeux. Ce fut Alice qui me sortit de ma transe en se déplaçant à la hauteur de Carlisle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je aussi doucement que possible, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de réveiller Charlie ni Bella. Est-ce que James est … ? Je n'osais pas dire le mot à voix haute de peur que Charlie l'entende. Alice me le confirma.

\- Après que James t'es attaqué...commença Carlisle, sa voix se cassa, Alice posa sa main sur son épaule, elle prit le relais.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés, tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang et tu criais, elle fit une pause, James t'avait mordu, il avait commencé à se nourrir de toi continua-t-elle, au même moment je portais ma main au niveau de ma clavicule, un gros bandage couvrait ma blessure. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là, il a commencé à … t'injecter du venin pour que tu deviennes un vampire termina-t-elle mal à l'aise. Je me suis figée, ma respiration se bloquant dans ma gorge.

\- Mais … commençais-je encore trop abasourdis pour réfléchir correctement.

\- Tu n'es pas devenu un vampire affirma Carlisle, après ton attaque, j'ai ... _aspiré_ pratiquement tout le venin contenu dans ton organisme.

Un frisson traversa me traversa au moment où je compris ce que Carlisle avait réalisé sur moi. Je détachais ma main de mon cou avant de la descendre doucement jusqu'à la reposer sur la couverture, il m'avait sauvé la vie.

\- Il y a une possibilité qu'il reste un dose infime de venin dans ton organisme mais qui s'évacuera dans quelques temps continua de m'expliquer Carlisle, son rôle de médecin lui allait comme un gant. J'ai surveillé tes constantes depuis hier et tu as guéris miraculeusement mais je ne sais pas encore si tu te sens différente. Tu garderas surement une cicatrice de l'attaque de James, le venin de vampire ne guérit pas totalement ce genre de blessures.

Au même moment je quittais mes yeux de Carlisle pour regarder Jasper et je vis les quelques cicatrices visibles au niveau de son cou et de ses mains. Des espèces de croissant de lune imparfaite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Jasper ? C'est James ? Demandai-je. Il me regarda ne comprenant pas de quoi je voulais parler, les cicatrices repris-je, il se figea quelques secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Carlisle. Je venais de confirmer leurs craintes. Je présentais un symptôme du vampirisme.

\- Y-a-t-il autre chose qui a changé ? demanda Carlisle incertain.

\- Et bien à part le fait que je peux voire chaque détail de cette pièce, comme la tâche de ketchup sur le pantalon de Charlie ou le battement lent et régulier de Bella dans sa poitrine et je sens une odeur très désagréable venant du couloir, je fis une grimace, des brocolis, le repas de ce soir je suppose ? ajoutai-je en plaisantant, mis à part ça je me sens très bien.

\- Je vois… marmonna Carlisle, c'est la première fois que je rencontre ce genre de cas, une humaine ayant quelques caractéristiques de vampire. Je ne suis pas sure, que les effets soient permanents ajouta Carlisle après un petit temps de réflexion. Le venin est encore dans ton organisme donc je suppose que lorsque ton corps aura éliminé le venin tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre… enfin je crois espéra Carlisle.

\- Ah.. C'est dommage, ça reste quand même cool avouai-je, ils me firent un petit sourire.

\- Je pensais que tu ne supportais pas tout ce qui était vampire commença Carlisle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça commençai-je mais… je me tu, Charlie allait se réveiller, ses battements de cœur s'accélérant, signe qu'il était proche de l'éveil.

En effet six secondes plus tard Charlie se réveilla enfin, il se frotta la nuque tout en se relevant de sa chaise où il s'était assoupit. Alice et Jasper avait disparus mais cette fois je pu le voir distinctement, ils se déplaçaient vraiment très vite. Ne restait dans la chambre que Carlisle dans sa blouse de médecin. Charlie était vraiment plus que ravie de me voir réveillé. Il se déplaça à mes côtés.

\- Vous m'avez fait tellement peur quand j'ai su pour cet accident à Phoenix expliqua Charlie, je le regardais sans comprendre, je jetais un coup d'œil rapide Carlisle pour savoir ce qu'il fallait que je réponde

\- Joue le jeu, je t'expliquerai plus tard chuchota Carlisle, trop doucement pour une oreille 100% humaine.

\- Oui oui l'accident confirmai-je à Charlie, mais on s'en est bien sorti n'est-ce pas docteur ? Demandai-je à l'attention de Carlisle.

\- Oui confirma Carlisle, tout ira mieux maintenant.

* * *

Charlie nous avait imposé une surveillance très rapprochée et beaucoup, beaucoup de nouvelles règles. Appelez pour dire où on se trouvait, avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Il empêcha Edward de voir Bella à la maison mais à l'école il ne pouvait rien faire. Il capitula au bout d'une semaine. Bella tenait trop à Edward et inversement.

J'ai mis une bonne semaine à m'habituer à mes capacités plus développé mais déjà je remarquais que mes sens étaient beaucoup moins aiguisés par rapport à mon réveil.

Carlisle en était ravi, sa théorie se confirmait et déjà il se lançait dans de nouvelles recherches sur le bienfait du venin de vampire pour guérir les blessures importantes. Carlisle m'imposa de rester au calme à la maison et d'éviter les endroits trop bruyant le temps que le venin encore présent ne dissous dans mon organisme. Je ratais l'école et dormi avec des boule quies pour étouffer au mieux les bruits autour de moi, je dormais très mal. A vrai dire j'avais plutôt hâte que tout cela cesse. Mes sens étaient beaucoup plus aiguisés, le touché, le goût, l'odorat et la vue étaient devenus impressionnants.

Bella passait beaucoup de temps chez les Cullen et je l'accompagnais dorénavant surtout parce que Charlie m'avait un peu forcé à la suivre partout où elle allait.

Nous arrivâmes chez les Cullens, Edward ouvrant la porte passager pour récupérer Bella. Il était au petit soin avec elle depuis que sa jambe avait été brisée par James. Il se montrait aussi énormément coupable vis-à-vis de moi mais aussi très reconnaissant de mettre interposé entre lui et Bella.

\- Comment va la super humaine ? Dit Emett en sortant de la maison pour venir à notre rencontre, les autres étant toujours à l'intérieur.

\- Super bien ! Répondis-je, j'étais toujours impressionnée par mes capacités temporaires. Je pouvais passer des heures dans la forêt à regarder la moindre branche, fleurs ou insectes. Tout était plus beau, j'avais l'impression de renaître, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de regarder le monde qui m'entourait et aujourd'hui je revivais tout simplement.

\- Les autres sont partis chassés, ils ne vont pas tarder continua Edward tout en portant Bella à l'intérieur.

La dernière fois qu'on était venue ici, on voulait fuir un danger, cela remontait il y a presque deux semaines, trois jours à fuir James, deux jours d'hospitalisation et passer le reste du temps chez Charlie à récupérer.

Je m'étais souvenue petit à petit de l'instant où James m'avait mordu. Ce que j'avais ressentie, tout, la peur et la douleur surtout.

Mais les meilleurs et les pires souvenirs étaient revenus à ce moment-là avec tellement de force et de précisions.

C'était les effets les plus négatifs du venin sur mon corps et ma conscience. J'essayais de garder les pires souvenirs bien enfouis dans mon cerveau mais c'était de plus en plus difficile selon les jours qui passaient.

Tous les soirs je prenais le temps d'observer dans le miroir les cicatrices laissaient sur ma clavicule droite. Elles étaient refermées, un peu boursouflés mais sensibles. Il y avait deux marques de morsure se chevauchant, la marque de James, longue et grossière et celle de Carlisle, plus fine et propre. Lorsque je touchais celle de Carlisle, je ressentais sa présence au fond de moi et de mon cœur.

Je prenais régulièrement l'habitude de toucher cette cicatrice, je me sentais proche de lui, une partie de lui était continuellement avec moi, il avait apposé sa marque sur mon corps et j'aimais ça. Je me sentais tordu en pensant ça mais je m'en fichais maintenant, je devais accepter mon attirance pour Carlisle.

 _ **Flashback deux semaines plus tôt à Ocean Shores.**_

 _\- Vous avez mentionné un Homme tout à l'heure, qui-est-ce ? Me demanda Alexandra curieuse_

 _\- Hum.. Ce n'est rien répliquai-je, gêné d'avoir laissé couler cette information._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas être gêné, c'est plutôt une bonne chose non Erica ? Insista-t-elle_

 _\- Peut-être… Marmonnai-je du bout des lèvres_

 _Je me levais commençant à ressentir de la douleur dans les jambes à force de rester assise depuis deux heures sans compter le trajet en moto jusqu'ici._

 _\- Parlez-moi de lui continua Alexandra_

 _Je me plaçais devant la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos, par où commencer ? Ses enfants adoptés ou sa femme ?_

 _\- Il aide les autres, il est chirurgien. Un excellent chirurgien d'après Charlie racontai-je, me souvenant du jour où je le vis pour la première fois à la l'hôpital._

 _\- L'avis de Charlie est important ? Concernant vos choix ? Demanda Alexandra_

 _\- Et bien je ne sais pas, oui je pense, je vis avec lui depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il s'est occupé de moi et il était là quand j'en avais besoin contrairement à enfin bref vous voyez concluai-je rapidement._

 _\- D'accord, il est chirurgien dans la vie, que fait-il d'autre ?_

 _\- Il est généreux, il a adopté plusieurs enfants, je les connais. Ils sont avec moi en cours, ils sont vraiment géniaux. Je crois qu'il est a rendu comme ça, géniaux et uniques._

 _\- Cela vous dérange-t-il qu'il ait adopté des enfants qui ont maintenant votre âge ?_

 _Je pris le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre._

 _\- Non ça ne me dérange pas avouais-je surtout parce que ils étaient des vampires et en couple les uns avec les autres mais je gardais ce constat pour moi mais surtout je devais admettre que je ne les connaissais pas plus que cela contrairement à Bella._

 _\- Vous vous ne sentez pas encore prête à entamer une relation ? Se renseigna-t-elle_

 _\- Peut-être … Je ne suis pas encore à ce stade avouai-je_

 _\- Y-a-t-il autre chose qui vous gêne ?_

 _\- Il a une femme lâchais-je froidement, c'est forcément gênant._

 _\- Je vois répondit Alexandra, pourtant vous avez sous-entendu plusieurs fois depuis le début, le fait qu'il se montrait très prévenant avec vous, comme un père ?_

 _\- Non non je ne pense pas, il ne me voit pas comme une nouvelle enfant à adopter plaisantai-je malgré moi._

 _\- Aimer est le projet de se faire aimer récita Alexandra_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demandai-je_

 _\- Vous le savez, vous devez d'abord accepter cette attirance me révéla Alexandra, vous avez dit je cite, il aide les autres, vous auriez pu parler de sa femme ou de ses enfants en premier mais vous avez mis en avant son métier et ces qualités._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

 **A suivre...**

Je sais ce que vous allez dire... Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir du venin et ne pas devenir un vampire etc... Mais j'ai décidé après mûre réflexion de faire les choses de cette manière tout simplement. Les effets seront temporaires ne vous en faîtes pas. C'est un petit quelque chose pour la suite...

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 _" J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était en feu, c'était tellement bon de le sentir contre moi, ses mains se baladant sur mon corps, touchant, cherchant toujours plus de contact. J'entendis un petit ronronnement provenant de sa cage thoracique, l'animal qui était lui, le vampire était là."_

 **A mercredi prochain ! Laissez un petit avis !**


	9. Chapter 9: Note réelle

Bonjour tout le monde !

 **Aujourd'hui dans ce chapitre grande révélation !** J'espère que cela va continuer à vous plaire ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires ! J'en attends encore plus ! Toujours plus ! **Vous pouvez juste laissez une trace de votre passage en bas de la page... Merci.**

 **Je vais répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Noour** : Merci encore pour ton nouveau commentaire ! J'espère que cette révélation va te plaire ! Hâte de connaître ton avis !

 **Sam** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente de voir une analyse aussi poussé concernant mon histoire. Tu connaîtras la suite de l'histoire avec l'hôpital et son père plus tard à un moment très très spécial ! J'essaye de rendre Bella moins vide mais je ne veux pas non plus la dénigrer et la rendre complètement sotte, je pense qu'elle mérite mieux. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre et ma révélation va te plaire.

 **Kyllmy** : Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que mon histoire et son cheminement te plaise ! Merci encore pour ton soutiens !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Note réelle.

 _\- Aimer est le projet de se faire aimer, récita Alexandra_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demandai-je_

 _\- Vous le savez, vous devez d'abord accepter cette attirance, me révéla Alexandra, vous avez dit, je cite, il aide les autres, vous auriez pu parler de sa femme ou de ses enfants en premier mais vous avez mis en avant son métier et ses qualités._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Emmett ne cessait de me lancer des petits défis pour mesurer mes capacités. Il me demanda de retrouver ses clés qu'il avait caché dans la maison dans un premier temps. Il les avait mis sur le toit, c'est grâce au soleil que j'avais pu les retrouver, le métal brillait légèrement grâce aux rayons UV.

Il poursuivit ces défis en me bandant les yeux pour me faire sentir différents aliments, objets ou choses. Je devais les reconnaître grâce à l'odeur. J'eus le droit au miel, la terre, le sable, l'herbe, un cheveu de Rosalie, du sang ?

\- Du sang d'un animal, dis-je tout en enlevant le bandeau de mes yeux.

\- Non non, me contredit Emmett perturbé par ma réponse, c'était un ver de terre, répondit-il gêné en tenant le petit invertébré coincé entre ces doigts

\- Non tu ne comprends pas, il y a du sang, affirmais-je, le vent m'apportait cette odeur.

\- Ils reviennent de la chasse répondit Emmett, se déplaçant jusqu'à la grande porte vitrée donnant sur la forêt, tu dois détecter le sang sur eux, ajouta-t-il un peu gêné.

Je m'avançais sur le bord de la terrasse, Emmett sur mes talons. Ils sont là, dis-je. En effet les Cullen sortirent des bois, le soleil frappant leurs corps, avec ma nouvelle vision je vis à quel point c'était plus beau que des millions de diamants.

Ils avançaient en super vitesse, j'aimais bien utiliser ce mot pour m'expliquer comment ils se déplaçaient, maintenant que je pouvais fractionner leurs différents mouvements.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de nous, avant qu'Alice ne vienne me serrer dans ses bras, un peu trop fortement. Je n'avais pas développé une super force comme eux et encore moins une grande résistance.

\- Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien, s'exclama-t-elle, et tu es aussi têtu que Bella, la prochaine fois attends nous, me gronda-t-elle gentiment.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura jamais de prochaine fois, ripostais-je, me faire mordre deux fois m'a largement suffit, rajoutais-je en plaisantant. Carlisle se figea avant de me passer devant et de rentrer dans la maison. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi le problème, l'excusa Esmée, elle me prit les mains avant de les porter à ses lèvres froides, il a eut tellement peur là-bas, il est toujours un peu sur les nerfs et s'en veut terriblement, encore quelques secondes et tu … Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase, relâchant mes mains, elle suivit le chemin de Carlisle encore troublée.

Alice toujours à mes côtés fit un petit signe de tête à Jasper, celui-ci s'avança, avant de me prendre délicatement dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes

\- C'est plus facile de te côtoyer toi pour le moment, comme tu sens légèrement comme nous, me dit-il. Il me relâcha et pris la main d'Alice avant d'entrer.

Il ne restait plus que Rosalie, Emmett et moi. Celui-ci s'excusa avant de partir à son tour en forêt pour aller chasser, cet odeur de sang, disait-il lui avait donné faim.

Rosalie s'avança vers moi avant de me tendre un morceau de papier.

\- C'était dans la poche de ta veste en cuir, m'informa-t-elle, j'ai pensé que c'était important que tu le récupères, j'ai mis ta veste à nettoyer au pressing et je comptais ramener ta moto ce soir, me dit-elle. Je pris le petit post-it qu'elle me tendit.

\- Merci Rosalie, répondis-je hésitante, est-ce que tu as… ?

\- Je fais des dons pour des centres comme celui-ci, je n'en parlerai pas ne t'inquiètes pas. Je comprends, me dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, toujours figée. Au moment où elle passa à côté de moi, elle posa délicatement sa main froide sur mon épaule. Je sentis des larmes s'échapper de mes yeux. Je les essuyais rapidement, confuse de mettre relâchée d'un coup. Elle continua son chemin jusque dans la maison.

\- Rosalie ? L'appelai-je, elle se retourna, est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner ? Là-bas ? Demandais-je indécise

\- Oui, me répondit-elle tout simplement, quand tu veux, et elle disparut à l'intérieur de la maison à son tour.

Je restais encore quelques minutes dehors seule, essayant de retrouver un peu de contrôle sur moi-même. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais l'indifférence froide de Carlisle m'avait fait vraiment mal comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller de cette manière surtout à cause de quelqu'un, je respirais une dernière fois avant d'entrer à mon tour dans le salon.

Edward et Bella nous avait rejoint sur le canapé. Esmée nous avait préparer un repas en notre honneur, nous étions très flattées et gênées de cette attention.

\- Vraiment Esmée c'est une tuerie ! M'exclamai-je réjouis à chaque nouvelle bouchée de sa tarte aux fraises, sans mauvais jeux de moi, ajoutais-je, si vous n'étiez pas décoratrice je vous engagerais direct pour nous faire à manger

\- Erica… souffla Bella gênée par ma remarque tout en triturant une fraise avec sa fourchette.

\- Désolé Bella, t'es douée mais Esmée est vraiment la reine ! J'étais complètement euphorique. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait encore … ?

\- Tout va bien ? Me demanda Jasper, percevant sûrement mon changement d'humeur soudain.

\- Je ne sais pas, je me sens tellement euphorique, comme si j'étais tellement heureuse, je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça depuis…

\- Le steak saignant termina pour moi Edward.

Avant la tarte aux fraises, nous avions mangé des hamburgers et des frites cuisinées par Esmée.

\- Intéressant… souffla Carlisle tout en me fixant depuis l'autre bout de la table de la cuisine, ressens-tu de l'attrait pour le sang ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Pas particulièrement… Bafouillais-je mal à l'aise de parler de ça, j'ai senti le sang sur vous quand vous êtes revenus de la forêt tout à l'heure mais sans plus.

\- Est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi dans mon bureau ? J'aimerais regarder …f Tes blessures, termina Carlisle, lèvres pincées. Je me levais maladroitement de la chaise, crispée à l'idée de me retrouver seule en sa compagnie, et le suivie docilement jusqu'à son bureau.

J'entrais pour la deuxième fois dans le bureau de Carlisle, je m'assis directement sur la chaise sans attendre qu'il me le demande. Il se positionna en face de moi comme la dernière fois.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il, j'acquiesçais faiblement attendant enfin qu'il me touche comme la dernière fois. Je ressentais un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension, c'était très confus dans ma tête.

Il tira légèrement sur mon t-shirt pour regarder la blessure, celle-ci avait bien guéris. Il restait seulement les cicatrices encore très visibles.

Il passa doucement ses doigts sur la marque de James avant de reporter son attention sur sa propre morsure qu'il m'avait infligé. Hésitant à la toucher.

\- Ça ne fait pas mal, lui dis-je pour l'encourager, ça picote légèrement mais c'est vraiment supportable par rapport à avant.

Il se rapprocha davantage, se penchant légèrement vers moi pour regarder de plus près, enfin je le supposais. Au moment où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la cicatrice, un puissant courant électrique me traversa, il le ressenti aussi car il s'écarta d'un coup, le dos plaqué contre la bibliothèque, les yeux pratiquement noirs.

Le souffle court je me relevais et le regardais complètement incertaine, allait-il encore me chasser de son bureau comme la dernière fois ?

\- C'était … commença-t-il la voix tendue.

\- Bon, complétai-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha de moi de nouveau, ne répondit rien et continua de me fixer.

Et d'un coup, je sentis ses lèvres froides se plaquer sur ma bouche, je fus trop abasourdi pour répondre mais avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, je mis mes mains autour de son cou et de sa tête pour prolonger le baiser. J'ouvris légèrement les lèvres, sa langue pénétra bouche, taquinant et jouant avec la mienne. C'était de loin le meilleur baiser que je n'avais jamais eu. Ces mains soulevèrent mes cuisses avant de me poser sur son fameux bureau en acajou. J'avais l'impression de perdre la tête, tout mon corps était en feu, c'était tellement bon de le sentir contre moi, ses mains se baladant sur mon corps, touchant, cherchant toujours plus de contact. J'entendis un petit ronronnement provenant de sa cage thoracique, l'animal qui était en lui, le vampire était là.

Ces mains se faisaient plus pressantes, me tenaient au point de me faire mal, je gémis légèrement. Il se stoppa d'un coup. Il éloigna les mains de mon corps et se recula, la tête détournée de moi.

\- Excuse-moi Erica, c'était complètement inapproprié, je n'ai jamais voulu...commença à expliquer maladroitement Carlisle.

Alors c'était ça ? Il cherchait juste à s'envoyer en l'air dans le dos de sa femme ? Il voulait prendre son pied avec une humaine ?! J'étais furieuse, blessée et écœurée.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, lâchais-je haineuse, tu es comme tous les hommes, tu veux juste baiser sans remord. Tu me répugnes, annonçais-je froidement, mettant autant de haine et de dégoût dans ma voix que possible.

Je sautais du bureau avant de me diriger vers la porte.

Sortir d'ici, je ne supportais plus de le voir.

Sortir d'ici, il me répugnait.

Sortir d'ici, je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Je tournais la poignée alors qu'un grondement retentit derrière moi. Je me retournais lentement, ma respiration se stoppa pendant quelques secondes, la peur avait pris le relais. Carlisle se trouvait juste derrière moi. Ces yeux aussi noirs que du charbon, son corps tendu en avant, ses poings tellement serrés que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Une peur tellement profonde et dense s'installa en moi et me cloua sur place.

\- Je t'interdis de me parler de cette manière, claqua-t-il froidement, s'avançant dangereusement vers moi.

\- Tu m'interdis ? Tu m'interdis ? Réfutai-je complètement hors de moi, pour qui te prends-tu ? Mon dos toucha la porte en bois.

\- Je suis ton compagnon ! Tu me dois le respect ! Exigea-t-il furieux.

\- Quoi ? Je suis quoi ?! Demandai-je choquée par son aveu. Son attitude changea complètement, sa colère fondit d'un coup et son visage pris une expression torturée.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Erica… Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu l'apprennes de cette façon, murmura-t-il, ces bras se renfermant sur mon corps gelé par cette information.

J'étais encore trop choquée pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Cela faisait 15 minutes que Carlisle avait dit ce mot, compagnon. Il m'avait ramené au salon. Tout le monde avait entendu notre dispute à cause de leur super-audition sauf Bella, bien sûr. Il m'avait installé dans l'un des fauteuils attendant que je me reprenne mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'entendais ce qu'ils me disaient tous, chacun leur tour mais je n'écoutais pas.

Les mots : _compagnon_ , _vie_ , _amour_ , _destin_ , _couple_ , _ensemble_ , _toujours_ revenaient sans cesse et tourner encore et encore dans ma tête mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'étais pas prête à ça, c'était tellement énorme.

\- Taisez-vous tous, murmurai-je doucement d'une voix étranglée, ils se turent, je ne comprends rien, repris-je plus fortement, je baissais les yeux sur mes mains agrippant mes genoux, je relâchais doucement mes doigts les faisant craquer. J'ai besoin de dormir je crois…

\- Erica, repris Carlisle, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon... sa voix se ferma dans un murmure douloureux.

\- Je sais mais là pour le moment c'est trop pour moi, les vampires, James, être super humaine, Emmett rigola à ce terme, Rosalie lui donna une claque derrière la tête pour l'arrêter, je lui souris en retour, et ça maintenant je fis un geste vague entre lui et moi, j'ai dû mal à encaisser, expliquais-je. Je levais la main pour le faire taire, on parlera mais pas maintenant. Il hocha la tête tristement, la tension se relâcha dans ses épaules. Bella ?

\- Oui on y va, me répondit-elle, bonne soirée, dit-elle au Cullen avant de me suivre en claudiquant jusqu'à l'entrée.

Je me retournais une dernière fois pour intercepter le regard brûlant de Carlisle tout en portant mes doigts à mes lèvres. Le souvenir du baiser encore bien présent dans mon esprit. Puis je partis.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais le thème du compagnon à souvent était utilisé pour expliquer les couples mais cette fois je veux creuser à fond sur les relations entre compagnons dans un groupe de vampires.

 **Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage ou d'un encouragement ! Merci de me lire !**

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre** :

 _« Je m'appuyais contre le mur extérieur du bâtiment, reprenant mon souffle, je tremblais de partout, je sentis une main froide sur mon épaule, je poussais un cri de pure terreur. Rosalie s'éloigna rapidement, les mains en l'air comme pour me montrer qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre maintenant. »_


	10. Chapter 10: Figures de silence

Bonjour tout le monde ! **Je suis tellement désolé pour le retard !**

Et je pense que ça ne va pas s'arranger avec les fêtes de fin d'année… J'ai de plus en plus en de boulot à cause de Noël. Donc sois je continue à publier dès que possible soit j'attends jusqu'en janvier pour publier les autres chapitres… **Donc dîtes-moi ce que vous préférez !**

Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire vous plait ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va continuer à vous intéresser ! Nous en apprenons davantage sur la vie d'Erica ...

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis pour me dire comment vous percevez cette histoire.**

Je remercie **Megane49** pour la correction de ce chapitre !

Réponses aux avis:

 **Noour** : Encore merci pour ce commentaire ! Tu vas enfin savoir un peu plus sur la vie d'Erica ! Merci encore pour ton soutien et pour tes réactions à chaque chapitre !

 **Alianaah** : Merci encore pour ton nouveau commentaire ! Oui j'ai hâte de vous faire comprendre mon avis sur les compagnons, je trouve qu'on ne creuse pas assez cette explication assez simple qui résout tout ah ah !

 **Kyllmy** : Merci encore pour ton nouveau commentaire ! Merci de me soutenir, ça me motive complètement ! J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir avec la réaction d'Esmée car cela risque de rester un peu « lisse » pour le moment...

Heureusement que vous êtes là pour laisser un commentaire ! Merci encore !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10** **: Figures de silence**

 _Je me retournais une dernière fois pour intercepter le regard brûlant de Carlisle tout en portant mes doigts à mes lèvres. Le souvenir du baiser encore bien présent dans mon esprit. Puis je partis._

Le trajet dans la voiture fut particulièrement silencieux, je n'avais pas envie de parler et Bella respecta mon souhait.

Une fois dans mon lit, je ne cessais de repenser à ce que Carlisle m'avait avoué, tournant et retournant cette phrase dans mon esprit.

 _Je suis ton compagnon._

Je continuais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte à caresser la cicatrice laissée par Carlisle. Ce touché me réconfortait et me blessait en même temps.

Et Esmée dans tout ça ? Je ne lui avais même pas demandé comment elle avait pris la chose. Cela avait dû être encore plus horrible pour elle. Ils étaient tous au courant et pourtant. Elle le savait, elle avait continué à me sourire, me faire à manger, s'inquiéter pour moi. Je me sentais horrible, sale comme...

 _Comme avant_

 _Jolie petite fille_

 _Tu m'appartiens_

 _Tu es à moi_

 _Tu es une gentille fille_

 _Ça sera notre secret_

 _Notre petit secret_

 _Mon secret._

Dans une semaine, les vacances d'hiver arrivaient. Deux semaines de vacances. Je ne savais pas si je voulais rentrer à Seattle pour passer du temps avec mon père ou rester ici, à Forks chez Charlie et les Cullen. Et Carlisle surtout.

Cela faisait quatre jours depuis la révélation chez les Cullen. J'avais conduit plusieurs fois Bella chez eux sans jamais oser rentrer. J'apercevais au loin la silhouette de Carlisle dans la maison mais j'étais encore incapable de lui parler, me retrouver en face de lui était encore trop douloureux, trop dur, trop tout simplement.

Je me sentais encore si sale…

Mes supers capacités diminuaient doucement, je ne pouvais plus entendre Bella se retourner dans son lit ni sentir le shampoing de Charlie quand il se douchait mais ils restaient encore surdéveloppés.

Je surpris un soir une conversation entre Charlie et Bella dans la cuisine me concernant.

\- Elle parle si peu depuis plusieurs jours et ne mangent quasiment plus, constata Charlie.

\- Je sais, murmura Bella, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, elle est si sauvage en ce moment, tout le temps à cran, je m'inquiète pour elle.

A ces mots je me sentis horriblement coupable, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'étais devenu si distante et invivable.

\- Si ça ne s'améliore pas pendant les vacances, je vais devoir prévenir son père, annonça Charlie.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Bella inquiète.

\- Ça ne concerne qu'Erica, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, elle a eu une période difficile et je pensais qu'elle avait tourné la page mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le cas, souffla Charlie dépité.

J'arrêtais d'écouter à partir de ce moment-là, mon cerveau paralysé par l'annonce de Charlie. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Il fallait que je réagisse avant la fin des vacances mais je m'en sentais incapable. Tout revenait en force dans ma tête.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, les yeux regardant pour la centième fois le plafond. Il y avait une toile d'araignée qui pendait le long de la lampe. Je baissais les yeux et me tournais dans mon lit, je regardais la bibliothèque, les différents livres que j'avais lu et qui m'avais parmi de libérer mon imagination de nouveau. Ils m'avaient sauvé. Et c'est là que je vis le petit bout de papier jaune sous le meuble.

Rosalie...

Il fallait que je lui demande directement si elle pouvait m'aider. Elle avait bien accepté de m'accompagner il y a quelques jours, j'espérais que c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. J'évitais de penser que je devais me rendre à la résidence Cullen pour lui parler. Je me levais rapidement, l'espoir revenant en moi, je devais en profiter. Je fis un léger signe de tête à Bella en arrivant dans la cuisine et un grand sourire à Charlie tout en lui disant que j'allais faire un tour dehors. Il fut tellement surpris par ma joie soudaine qu'il me laissa partir sans poser de questions. Je pris au passage mon casque de moto, mon blouson et mes clés et repris ma moto. Ça m'avait manqué. Rosalie avait fait le plein et l'avait aussi nettoyé entièrement, je crois même qu'elle avait réparé la béquille latérale que j'avais tordu en tombant la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui elle était parfaitement droite. Il faudrait que je la remercie pour ça aussi.

Je roulais encore plus vite que d'habitude, avoir une super vue était vraiment bénéfique pour conduire. Je pouvais voir plusieurs dizaines de mètres en avance toutes les irrégularités de la route. Je me sentais en parfaite sécurité, le plaisir de tout contrôler. J'arrivais devant la maison à toute vitesse, je me préparais à freiner quand je vis Rosalie m'attendre sereinement devant, perchée sur ces talons. Je fus tellement surprise de la voir là que je freinais à la toute dernière minute, je fis un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé sur le gravier avant de m'arrêter à environ 1 mètre d'elle. Elle resta parfaitement impassible, un mince sourire flottait sur ces lèvres.

\- Pas mal la super-humaine, commenta Rosalie, elle aussi utilisait l'expression d'Emmett, j'enlevais mon casque encore toute tremblante par mon freinage risqué.

\- Merci, articulai-je difficilement, Comment as-tu su ? Demandai-je

\- Alice, me révéla Rosalie, Elle a vu tout d'un coup que tu venais ici pour me voir, je pensais que le mieux était de t'attendre ici.

\- Je vois… Tu la remercieras pour moi. Elle hocha la tête attendant que je poursuive, voilà, je voulais savoir si tu acceptais toujours de m'accompagner là-bas, demain après les cours ?

\- Bien entendu, déclara Rosalie, on ira avec ma voiture, Edward ramènera Bella avec la tienne après les cours.

\- D'accord, faisons comme ça, acceptai-je, je m'apprêtais à remettre mon casque quand je vis à l'entrée Carlisle, toujours aussi torturé, Esmée se plaça derrière lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Rien n'avait changé entre eux finalement. Je mis rapidement mon casque, Rosalie, saluai-je avant de démarrer ma moto.

Je fis demi-tour et partis le plus rapidement possible, je me payais même le luxe de soulever la roue avant de la moto en partant. Partir le cœur brisé mais avec classe, songeai-je.

Quand Charlie me vit revenir, j'avais perdu le sourire, voir Carlisle me faisait aussi mal que la morsure de James.

\- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, annonçai-je en me dirigeant rapidement vers ma chambre.

\- Mais il est à peine 19h, protesta faiblement Charlie.

Je ne répondis rien et m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Je me laissais glisser contre la porte, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

* * *

Le lendemain, en arrivant au parking du lycée, je ne vis aucun signe des Cullen pourtant il faisait gris et la pluie menaçait de tomber à chaque instant. J'eus peur que Rosalie ait changé d'avis pour le programme de ce soir. Bella vit mon regard se baladant rapidement sur les autres voitures.

\- Rosalie a menacé les autres de te laisser tranquille pour le moment, ils ne doivent pas t'approcher. Edward me l'a dit hier, rapporta Bella.

\- Comment ça hier ? lançai-je, elle n'était pas allée chez les Cullen hier, elle avait passé la journée à la Push avec Jacob, Charlie et Billy.

Elle se mordit d'un coup les lèvres, conscientes qu'elle m'en avait trop dit ou pas assez.

\- Hier soir…avoua-t-elle, il vient dormir avec moi tous les soirs depuis 2 mois mais il a évité quand tu es devenue une super-humaine, débita-t-elle rapidement

Je me stoppais net, un garçon vampire allait dans la chambre de Bella tous les soirs. Je la regardais, horrifiée par son aveu.

\- Non ! Non ! protesta-t-elle voyant que mon cerveau commençait déjà à s'imaginer des dizaines de scénarios avec une Bella plus ou moins vêtue. On ne fait absolument rien, il n'a pas assez de contrôle pour ça... chuchota-t-elle gênée d'aborder ce sujet avec moi maintenant.

\- Oh et bien dans ce cas tout va bien ! M'écriai-je furieuse. Il t'observe juste pendant que tu dors, c'est tout de suite mieux, ajoutai-je mauvaise. C'est le comportement d'un vrai psychopathe… C'est quoi le problème de ces vampires, marmonnai-je pour moi.

\- Oui bon vu sous cet angle, reconnut Bella, ça peut paraître bizarre mais je dors beaucoup mieux sachant qu'il est là, je me sens en sécurité. Je me frottais la tête sentant un mal de crâne arriver.

\- Bon écoute on en rediscutera plus tard, je n'ai pas la tête à ça pour le moment. Je partis vers ma classe de maths avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

Je croisais les Cullen dans les couloirs mais aucun d'eux ne vint à ma rencontre. Je ne cessais de repenser à cette histoire entre Bella et Edward. J'étais furieuse qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit. A quoi pensait-elle sérieusement ? Ce garçon était un vampire. Il se nourrissait de sang et il bordait tranquillement Bella, une humaine, un repas sur jambe dans son lit. C'était surréaliste. Je me retenais d'aller le trouver immédiatement pour lui expliquer le fond de ma pensée.

La fin de cours approchant je me forçais à me concentrer sur ce que j'allais faire après, où et avec qui surtout. Bella n'était pas au courant de ça, Edward devait sûrement l'avoir entendu dans la tête de Rosalie, foutu pervers liseur de pensée.

Rosalie m'attendait à la sortie des cours, nous n'avions pas besoin d'échanger de mots, je la suivis jusqu'à sa voiture. Aujourd'hui elle était venue avec un gros Hummer métallisé, difficile de passer inaperçu avec ça. Après s'être installées, nous prîmes la direction de Port Angeles. En exactement 33 minutes nous étions arrivées, elle roulait très vite et j'aimais ça. Nous ne nous étions toujours pas parlées, mon stress n'avait fait qu'augmenter à mesure que nous nous approchions de Port Angeles.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, une salle des fêtes louée trois fois par semaine pour cette occasion spéciale. Nous nous présentâmes à l'entrée, une dame était à l'accueil, les cheveux légèrement grisonnant au niveau des racines, une longue jupe et une chemise en flanelle. Elle me fit penser à une espèce de voyante.

\- Bonjour nous dit-elle en nous voyant arriver, vous venez de la part de... ? Se renseigna-t-elle. En général dans ce genre de réunion, un parrain ou une marraine devait forcément nous présenter, on ne pouvait pas s'incruster comme ça.

\- Alexandra, répondis-je la voix cassée.

\- Oh vous êtes Erica ! Devina celle-ci, Alexandra nous avait prévenu de votre arrivée un jour ou l'autre, il faut savoir prendre son temps, termina-t-elle.

J'essayais de lui sourire pour confirmer mais cela devait davantage ressembler à une grimace. Elle regarda derrière moi surprise par la jolie femme qu'était Rosalie.

\- Je l'accompagne, expliqua Rosalie

\- Très bien, approuva la femme, c'est toujours mieux d'être accompagné par un proche ou de la famille. Je m'appelle Sélénia, entrez ça ne va pas tarder à commencer. Elle s'écarta pour nous laisser passer.

La salle des fêtes était entièrement vide, une dizaine de chaise disposées en cercle se trouvaient au centre de la pièce, neuf personnes étaient déjà là. Quand nous arrivâmes, un homme portant des grosses lunettes se leva pour nous accueillir et un deuxième plus petit et chauve parti chercher deux nouvelles chaises.

\- Bonjour, asseyez-vous, proposa l'homme aux lunettes, je suis Tony. Nous nous assîmes, Rosalie à ma droite, je m'assis à côté d'une fille qui devait avoir pratiquement mon âge, blonde et fine, presque anorexique je dirais. Sélenia revint et s'installa à la droite de Tony pour présider la séance.

\- C'est un bon jour pour revivre, annonça-t-elle comme phrase d'accueil et chacun leur tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une horloge, hommes et femmes répétèrent cette phrase. Il y avait trois hommes au total et sept femmes dont moi et Rosalie.

\- C'est un bon jour pour vivre, dit Rosalie d'une voix neutre, elle resta impassible regardant droit devant elle

\- C'est… C'est un bon jour po.. pour vivre, articulai-je difficilement, je voulais déjà partir, je commençais à compter dans ma tête à partir de ce moment-là. La blonde mince répéta la phrase d'une voix forte, je fus légèrement surprise d'une telle force sortante de son corps affaiblit.

 _3 minutes 25._

\- Bien aujourd'hui, nous accueillons deux nouvelles personnes, commença Sélenia en nous désignant d'un geste de la main.

\- Désolé je ne peux pas, annonçai-je en me levant d'un coup, je renversais pratiquement ma chaise et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

 _4 minutes 18._

Je m'appuyais contre le mur extérieur du bâtiment, reprenant mon souffle, je tremblais de partout, je sentis une main froide sur mon épaule, je poussais un cri de pure terreur. Rosalie s'éloigna rapidement, les mains en l'air comme pour me montrer qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre maintenant.

\- Excuses-moi Rosalie, je ne t'avais pas entendu, bredouillai-je maladroitement, mon cœur battant à 100 à l'heure

\- Ce n'est rien. Veux-tu de l'eau ? Me demanda Rosalie après une pause.

\- Je veux juste rentrer, je n'aurais pas dû venir, répliquai-je, je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où était garée la voiture, Rosalie me suivant. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'assis confortablement. Je suis stupide et faible, me répétai-je. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps, soufflai-je.

\- La prochaine séance est mercredi et si ça ne marche pas, on reviendra vendredi et ainsi de suite, me répondit Rosalie sereinement, elle démarra et s'éloigna de la salle des fêtes.

J'avais tenu moins de 10 minutes depuis le début de la séance. C'était pathétique.

Nous y retournâmes mercredi.

Je tins 23 minutes au total. Une légère augmentation mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Je dus partir au moment où Alicia, c'était le nom de la fille blonde, raconta comment elle s'était battue toute son adolescence avec son poids parce que ses parents l'avaient rabaissé constamment, elle avait fini par faire une tentative de suicide. J'avais fui. Arrivée dehors j'avais vomi le repas du midi dans une poubelle public.

Rosalie m'attendait à côté un paquet de mouchoir à la main et une bouteille d'eau. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.

Vendredi, _30 minutes_.

J'étais restée un peu plus longtemps parce que Alicia m'avait parlé. Elle m'avait expliqué avoir mis environ un mois pour arriver à rester à une séance complète. Ce genre de réunion dure en moyenne 2 heures, j'étais encore loin d'y parvenir mais je fus touchée par sa sollicitude.

Le problème c'est que je n'avais pas un mois, il me restait deux semaines avant que Charlie ne décide de prévenir mon père. J'essayais de faire bonne figure à la maison mais c'était dur. J'enviais Bella qui filait le parfait amour avec Edward. Nous n'avions toujours pas reparlé des nuits qu'elle partageait avec Edward. Elle avait vite compris que je faisais quelque chose avec Rosalie mais elle n'osa jamais me demander et Edward ne lui révéla rien de plus.

Tous les soirs je pensais à Carlisle. Plusieurs fois au réveil, j'avais eu l'impression de sentir le parfum des bois dans ma chambre, le doux parfum de Carlisle.

La semaine suivante, je ne fis aucun effort concernant les séances.

Je restais en moyenne 45 minutes maintenant mais non je n'arrivais pas à rester plus longtemps et je ne me forçais pas à le faire.

En trois séances, je pus être témoin de trois histoires différentes. Toutes aussi marquantes et durs. Rosalie continuait à me chaperonner mais je sentais que cela commençait à être difficile pour elle aussi.

Ce fut le lundi de la troisième semaine que tout changea radicalement.

Nous étions arrivées à la séance, nous avions prononcé la fameuse phrase du début et juste après Rosalie s'était levée pour parler, personne ne s'était attendu à son intervention sauf Sélenia qui lui fit un petit sourire pour l'encourager.

\- Bonjour à tous, vous savez que j'accompagne Erica depuis deux semaines ici, tout le monde hocha la tête, personne n'arrivait à oublier la jolie fille qu'était Rosalie. Je n'ai pas été franche avec toi Erica, me dit-elle, je la regardais sans comprendre, elle continua imperturbable, je comprends le désarroi qui te préoccupe. Comment se confier à des inconnus quand les êtres les plus proches de toi te cachent certaines choses ? Elle se rassit et regarda un à un les visages qui nous entouraient. Comment faire confiance aux autres si on ne te prouve pas qu'on puisse avoir confiance en toi ? Conclut-elle en me regardant. Elle reprit plus fortement à l'attention des autres

\- C'est un bon jour pour vivre car je m'appelle Rosalie, j'ai 18 ans et j'ai été violée par mon fiancé…

Nous étions restées 1h30, cependant ce n'était pas moi qui était partie avant la fin mais Rosalie. Après nous avoir raconté sa terrible épreuve, elle nous avait remercié pour l'avoir écouté, c'était levée et avait quitté la salle. La douleur brisant son visage parfait.

Je l'avais suivi rapidement.

Nous étions dans la voiture depuis environ 15 minutes, Rosalie roulait vite, elle ne parlait pas non plus. Je respectais son silence.

\- Je n'ai pas pu tout leur raconter là-bas, commença-t-elle. Après que Roy et ses amis m'ont laissé pour morte, Carlisle m'a trouvé attiré par l'odeur de mon sang. Il m'a transformé et je suis restée avec lui depuis. Quand je suis devenue vampire j'ai tué un par un les hommes qui m'avaient brisé et j'ai terminé par mon ex-fiancé. Il était terrorisé, raconta-t-elle, ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant, elle se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. J'ai tout perdu cette nuit-là Erica, mon innocence, mon humanité et l'espoir d'avoir un jour des enfants, confia Rosalie et puis j'ai rencontré Emmett, un doux sourire apparu sur son visage, la tension dans ses muscles se dissipant tout doucement. Il m'a permis de vivre de nouveau mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Nous venions d'arriver devant chez Charlie.

\- Merci Rosalie pour ta confiance, je ne trahirais jamais ton secret, promis-je.

\- Je sais dit-elle simplement. Je sortis de la voiture quand elle m'appela une dernière fois. Erica, ne laisse aucune personne, événement ou blessure t'empêcher de vivre, tu es forte n'en doute jamais. Si tu es encore debout alors tu as survécu au pire déjà.

Je rentrais ce soir-là avec beaucoup d'espoir, Charlie était conscient que je me battais pour aller mieux, il me laissait de l'espace, ne me brusquait jamais et respectait mes silences. Je n'étais plus seule comme avant. Pour une fois, je restais avec Bella et Charlie devant un match de baseball, je finis même par m'endormir plus sereinement. Je me réveillais le lendemain dans mon lit, une odeur de menthe sur moi.

* * *

À suivre...

 **Alors dîtes-moi tout ! Laissez un commentaire !**

 **Et dîtes moi surtout si vous préférez attendre janvier pour avoir de nouveau une publication régulière ou bien publier de temps en temps en décembre.**

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre** :

 _"Je m'effondrais sur le sol, une douleur fulgurante traversa mon cœur, je sentis mon estomac se tordre dans tous les sens, je tombais par terre, j'apercevais entre mes yeux à moitié ouvert les Cullen et Bella, au-dessus de moi, Carlisle avait le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Articulai-je difficilement, tout mon corps se bloquait, se tordait, brûlait. Ça fait mal ! Hurlai-je, les larmes coulaient de mes yeux, je devenais incontrôlable."_


	11. Chapter 11 : Dominante

Bonjour à tous !

 **Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier de lire cette histoire et de continuer à la suivre avec beaucoup d'intérêt ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui mettent en favoris mon récit. Ça me fait vraiment du plaisir, croyez-moi ...**

Aujourd'hui chapitre très important ! J'ai hâte de connaître vos réactions !

 **Je vais répondre aux commentaires :**

 **Noour:** ah ah j'apprécie toujours autant tes commentaires! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te satisfaire, merci pour chaque commentaire, vraiment j'apprécie ! Milles bisous et mercis !

 **Kyllmy** : merci pour ton nouveau commentaire, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ... j'avais très hâte de publier ce nouveau chapitre. C'est un de mes chapitres préférés dans tout ce que j'ai écrit. Merci encore, bisous.

 **Romane** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te satisfaire ! J'ai hâte de connaitre ton avis ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisous

 **MissMouette** et **Jessijed** je vous ai répondu en message privé !

Un grand merci à **Megane49** pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Croyez-moi elle se donne au maximum surtout quand je lui envoie les chapitres à corriger la veille pour le lendemain ... Je lui promets de m'améliorer !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Dominante**

Mercredi, nous étions restées toute la séance. J'hésitais encore à prendre la parole. Je ne me sentais pas encore totalement prête. J'avais quand même réussi à rester deux heures, Sélénia me félicita pour ça, même Rosalie me fit un petit sourire encourageant. A la fin de la séance, il y avait toujours une petite collation, une table était dressée sur des tréteaux, des boissons et des gâteaux étaient disposés dans de jolies assiettes en cartons. C'était le moment où chacun relâchait toute la tension accumulée et on discutait plus joyeusement, ça faisait du bien.

Vendredi, la dernière séance de la semaine, je pris la parole directement, pour la première fois depuis le début.

\- C'est un bon jour pour vivre car je m'appelle Erica, j'ai 19 ans aujourd'hui car c'est mon anniversaire. A l'âge de 15 ans j'ai fait une tentative de suicide.

* * *

Dans la voiture, je me sentais enfin pour la première fois depuis un mois très légère et sereine. Je fermais les yeux savourant les efforts accomplis ces dernières semaines, même Rosalie semblait heureuse, elle décida d'allumer la radio. Une musique de Lady Gaga passait à ce moment, Born This Way. Je me mis à fredonner la musique, Rosalie chanta réellement, sa voix était parfaite, douce, agréable et entraînante. Nous finîmes par chanter à tue-tête toutes les musiques qui passèrent à la radio. Je remarquais un peu tard qu'elle me conduisait directement chez elle au lieu de me ramener chez moi. Je me crispais légèrement sur mon siège. Elle baissa le volume de la radio, nous étions arrivées. Le moteur tournait toujours.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, me dit Rosalie, mais aujourd'hui tu t'es prouvée que tu étais plus forte qu'avant, tu peux attendre encore si tu ne veux pas voir Carlisle et les autres mais je pense que ça serait une erreur, me confia-t-elle.

\- Non je vais le faire, affirmais-je. Je respirais un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la portière.

Nous sortîmes du véhicule ensemble, je me figeais devant les marches qui menaient à la maison. Rosalie passa son bras autour de mes épaules et nous avançâmes ensemble. Elle ouvrit la porte, on ne voyait absolument rien, il n'y avait aucune source de lumière,

\- Rosalie ? Appelais-je hésitante.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire Erica ! S'exclama en chœur tous les Cullen au moment où la lumière revint, même Bella était là, sa jambe étant presque guérie, il lui restait une semaine avant d'enlever le plâtre.

\- Qu'est- ce que.. ? Ripostais-je encore abasourdis par ce spectacle, une grande banderole où était écrit « Joyeux Anniversaire Erica ! » était suspendue au-dessus de la cheminée, de gros ballons rose et blanc gonflés à l'hélium flottaient partout dans le salon mais le plus impressionnant était le gigantesque gâteau recouvert de glaçage rose avec les bougies 19 ans trônait sur la table basse devant la cheminée. Sans compter les différents paquets colorés éparpillés autour du gâteau. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rosalie, c'est toi qui leur a dit ? Me renseignais-je légèrement tendue.

\- Non je n'y suis pour rien, promis ! Affirma celle-ci avant de rejoindre Emmett.

\- C'est moi ! Annonça Alice tout en sautillant sur place, j'ai vu qu'on allait fêter ton anniversaire ensemble et voilà ! Dit-elle en désignant l'ensemble de la pièce.

\- C'est … Inattendu, répondis-je prudemment mais j'apprécie vraiment ! Rajoutais-je en voyant la mine défaite de tous les Cullen, vous n'étiez pas obligé …

\- Mais si c'est important ! Nous ne fêtions plus nos anniversaires depuis longtemps, continua Alice déçue par ma réaction.

\- Comment ça ? Demandais-je curieuse.

\- Et bien tu sais au bout de 100 ans, l'attrait devient moins intéressant, continua-t-elle tranquillement.

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Ils avaient tous plus de 100 ans ? Je devins livide, je ne me sentais pas très bien d'un coup.

\- Alice ! commenta simplement Jasper, je crois qu'Erica ne va pas bien, indiqua-t-il, elle apparut à mes côtés grâce à sa super vitesse, je pouvais à peine la voir maintenant, mes super capacités avaient pratiquement disparues. Je me sentais comme Clark Kent, privé de pouvoir à cause de la kryptonite. Elle me soutenue avant de me porter jusqu'au canapé. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, mon mal de tête allait revenir, je le sentais. Bella posa une main sur mon épaule avant de me tendre un verre d'eau qu'Esmée lui avait donné. Je le pris prudemment.

\- Tu pensais qu'on avait quel âge ? Commença Emmett, on est des vampires, ne l'oublie pas !

Il semblait bien se marrer cet imbécile.

\- Je ne sais pas... avouais-je, à vrai dire je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre ce qu'était être un vampire. J'ai eu un avant-goût en me faisant mordre et être pendant quelques temps une super humaine mais c'est tout. Je me sentais stupide maintenant de ne pas m'être intéressée à ces créatures surnaturelles. Mais je veux me rattraper ! Rétorquais-je, Donc... Euh vous avez quel âge ? Demandais-je, je me promis de rester impassible peu importe ce qu'ils me diraient. J'ai encore un peu de mal à croire à tous ces trucs de vampire…

Ils se lancèrent des petits regards entre eux comme s'ils partageaient une bonne blague.

\- J'ai 73 ans, commença Rosalie, je suis née en 1915 à Rochester à New-York et je suis devenue vampire en 1933, la suite tu sais maintenant souffla-t-elle douloureusement. Emmett la serra quelques instants dans ses bras avant de prendre la suite.

\- Moi je n'ai que 71 ans ! Plaisanta-t-il, Je suis le plus jeune de cette famille ! Je suis né en 1915 dans le Tenesse à Gatlinburg et je suis mort en 1935, conclut-il souriant.

\- Ah… ça promet pour la suite, marmonnais-je entre mes lèvres, ils rigolèrent franchement.

\- J'ai été attaqué par un ours et cette charmante femme que voilà, dit-il en faisant tourner Rosalie sur elle-même m'a sauvé la vie. Elle m'a porté sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres pour que Carlisle me change en vampire.

\- Mais je croyais que c'était difficile pour vous de résister au sang humain ? Se faire attaquer par un ours, ça devait être … sanglant, dis-je un frisson me parcourant le corps entièrement.

\- En effet, approuva Carlisle, mais Rosalie a su faire preuve d'une retenue incroyable. Il était réellement fier d'elle comme un père félicitant sa fille, il continua, surtout parce qu'elle a vu en lui son … compagnon. Je déglutis difficilement à ce mot devenu tabou pour moi mais je fis semblant que tout allait bien.

\- Je viens d'avoir 86 ans annonça Alice, je suis née en 1901 et je suis devenue vampire en 1920, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine, dévoila-t-elle ni de mon créateur…

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demandais-je malgré moi, elle haussa les épaules, je me suis réveillée dans un hôpital psychiatrique, expliqua-t-elle, et le premier souvenir que j'ai eu était la vision de Jasper, mon compagnon, dit-elle en le regardant, celui-ci lui sourit en retour.

\- Je trouverais ça presque romantique si ce n'était pas aussi grave, rétorquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh tu as raison ! C'est tellement romantique ! s'enthousiasma Alice en embrassant la joue de Jasper.

\- Je suis né en 1844 à Houston au Texas, poursuivit celui-ci.

\- La vache ! M'écriais-je, il esquissa un sourire poli.

\- Et je suis devenu vampire en 1863, j'ai donc aujourd'hui …

\- 143 ans… terminais-je pour lui dans un souffle, trop choquée pour poser la moindre question, Hey ! Mais attends ! Tu as connu la guerre ? Au Texas à cette période il y avait la guerre de Sécession. Les cours d'histoire revenant avec force à ce moment-là.

\- En effet si tu veux je te raconterai en détails mon histoire un autre jour, c'est un peu long, s'excusa-t-il

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais incollable en cours d'histoire… Je ne peux pas dire que tu triches vu que t'étais présent mais quand même … Grognais-je. L'ambiance était de nouveau légère, je ne réagissais pas si mal au final.

\- Je suis née à Columbus en Ohio en 1895 et je suis devenue vampire en 1921, j'ai 86 ans, prononça doucement Esmée. Elle réfléchit longuement avant de poursuivre, c'est Carlisle qui m'a trouvé à la morgue, j'ai eu un petit mouvement en arrière, ça devait être horrible d'être déclarée morte alors qu'on ne l'était pas. Je me suis jetée du haut d'une falaise après avoir perdu mon premier enfant.

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Je lâchais le verre qui alla s'écraser en plusieurs morceaux à mes pieds, mouillant au passage le tapis sous la table basse. Esmée bondit sur ses pieds, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer le sol, même des dizaines d'années après son suicide et la perte de son enfant, elle souffrait encore.

Je dis la première phrase qui me vint à l'esprit,

\- Une amie m'a dit récemment que je ne devais laisser aucune personne, événement ou blessure m'empêcher de vivre, que j'étais forte, je ne devais jamais en douter. Si j'étais encore debout aujourd'hui, je me levais pour appuyer mes dires, alors c'est que j'ai survécu au pire. Rosalie me regarda surprise, je continuais, Esmée m'écoutait attentivement, j'ai essayé de me suicider à l'âge de 15 ans, annonçais-je.

Mon annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe au milieu du salon sous les ballons volants à travers le salon.

\- Quoi ? bafouilla Bella. Je soufflais avant de me rassoir confortablement dans le canapé, je ne pensais pas en reparler deux fois dans la même soirée mais je pouvais le refaire, pour Bella, pour Esmée et pour moi.

 _ **Flashback 3 heures plus tôt.**_

 _\- C'est un bon jour pour vivre car je m'appelle Erica, j'ai 19 ans et aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. A l'âge de 15 ans j'ai fait une tentative de suicide._

 _\- Nous sommes là pour célébrer ton jour, récita Sélénia._

 _\- Je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital pour un lavement, j'avais pris un mélange de différents médicaments et d'alcool. Je me replongeais dans ces souvenirs douloureux. C'est ma mère qui m'a trouvé à ce moment-là, inconsciente dans mon lit. Mes parents étant divorcé et mon père étant souvent en déplacement pour son travail, arriva à l'hôpital le lendemain, ils ont eu une terrible dispute à mon propos. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que je ne parlais plus et mangeais sans appétit…_

 _Notre petit secret._

 _Je fis une pause, le dégoût me coupant la respiration, je ne pouvais pas parler de ça, pas encore. Rosalie me serra la main tout en continuant à regarder ses genoux, je repris._

 _\- Mes parents ne savaient plus quoi faire, ils m'avaient déjà fait admettre dans un centre spécialisé pendant quelques semaines mais rien ne fonctionnait. Jusqu'au jour où je fis ma tentative de suicide. Par la suite mon père m'emmena au centre de soin d'Ocean Shores, « Le Jour d'Après » où je rencontrai pour la première fois Alexandra. Grâce à elle et aux livres j'ai repris ma vie en main, je suis sortie de ce centre environ un an plus tard. Je suis retournée vivre chez ma mère et j'ai repris tant bien que mal les cours mais j'avais encore beaucoup de difficultés à m'intégrer, je rentrais en seconde et le lycée reste impressionnant, beaucoup approuvèrent, oui le lycée peut être difficile surtout si on se traîne des problèmes. Bref des rumeurs ont commencés à circuler sur moi, je subissais en silence la méchanceté de mes camarades j'ai fini par faire une fugue. Pendant plusieurs mois j'ai vécu dans la rue, voyageant sur la côte ouest en moto, faisant de petits boulots pour avoir de quoi me nourrir et je dormais chez l'habitant. J'ai fait un jour une rencontre décisive… Par la suite, je suis rentrée chez mon père. Nous avons pu nous parler et depuis le mois de juillet je vis à Forks chez un ami à mon père et sa fille avec qui ça se passe bien, je suis les cours même si je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'amis, je pensais à Angela et Jessica. Je suis plus forte qu'avant et je me sens mieux._

 _\- Merci pour ton histoire, prononça Sélénia, c'est un très bon début, approuva-t-elle_

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

A la fin de mon récit, je relevais doucement les yeux, tous avaient une mine défaite. Esmée avait les lèvres qui tremblaient, elle se retenait tant bien que mal de pleurer, je regardais en direction de Carlisle, ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas, je le voyais réfléchir.

J'essayais de lui sourire mais c'était difficile quand Bella se jeta sur moi me serrant dans ses bras, elle commença à pleurer.

\- Si j'avais su … pleura-t-elle, je lui répondis, tu aurais pleuré quand même, plaisantais-je, c'est bon ça ira mieux maintenant, j'y travaille, je fis un petit clin d'œil à Rosalie pour confirmer. J'en suis encore qu'au début mais ça ira, lui répétais-je pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux.

\- Bon allez ! Assez de larmes pour ce soir ! S'exclama Alice en se levant du canapé.

\- Tu as raison, confirmais-je, je vais chercher de quoi ramasser les morceaux de verres, annonçais-je. J'avais besoin de m'isoler pendant quelques minutes toute seule, faire le point sur la situation.

\- On va s'en occuper, me devança Rosalie, il ne manquerait plus que tu te coupes et cette soirée d'anniversaire serait un vrai fiasco ! Elle ramassa rapidement les morceaux de verres pendant qu'Esmée essuya le sol avec du papier absorbant.

\- Encore désolé Esmée pour le verre et le tapis, dis-je penaude, ce n'est rien, me répondit-elle, je suis très heureuse que tu sois là avec nous, me chuchota-t-elle, pourrais-je aller aux toilettes ? demandais-je soudainement.

\- En haut et tout de suite à gauche, m'indiqua-t-elle.

Je montais rapidement les escaliers et ouvrit la première porte à gauche. Je m'appuyais contre celle-ci. Je regardais mon visage dans la glace, de grosses cernes se dessinaient sous mes yeux, mon teint était verdâtre. J'ouvris le robinet pour me verser de l'eau fraîche sur le visage.

 _Notre petit secret._

Au moment où je sortis des toilettes, Carlisle m'attendait au bout du couloir devant la cuisine ouverte, un verre d'eau à la main. Il était toujours habillé d'une façon chic et décontractée, à vrai dire je n'avais jamais fait réellement attention à la manière dont ils s'habillaient tous, trop fascinée par leur visage parfait.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet en me tendant le verre d'eau, je frôlais ces doigts en le prenant, un délicieux frisson traversa mon corps.

\- Oui, ça fait peut-être un peu trop d'émotion pour ce soir, avouais-je, je bus une gorgée pour me donner une certaine contenance. Je restais incertaine dans mes sentiments, je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir heureuse de le revoir et de lui parler ou au contraire me morfondre sur moi-même.

\- Je comprends, descendons, Alice est impatiente que tu ouvres tes cadeaux, m'expliqua Carlisle, je lui fis un petit sourire et descendis la première.

Bella me souriait, ses yeux encore rougis. Les autres Cullen étaient tout autour de la table basse faisant un demi-cercle, Alice s'avança la première en me tendant son cadeau, un gros cadeau légèrement arrondi.

\- De la part des filles Cullen, Rosalie l'a choisi, Esmée l'a emballé et j'ai su que tu en auras besoin, termina-t-elle ravie, je m'assis pendant que j'ouvris ce premier cadeau.

\- Un casque de moto ? Ce modèle n'est même pas encore commercialisé aux Etats-Unis, remarquais-je complètement ébahie, un casque noir brillant avec des bandes noirs mat décoraient le casque, des lumières leds bleues entouraient la visière, il était magnifique.

\- Tu vas casser ton casque actuel dans quelques jours, on a juste pris un peu d'avance, continua Alice.

\- Ah … Et bien merci, prononçais-je difficilement, c'était toujours perturbant de savoir ce qui allait se passer en avance, il est vraiment magnifique et je préfère ne pas savoir comment vous avez trouvé cette merveille, plaisantais-je.

Emmett me donna à son tour un cadeau, je l'ouvris doucement par peur de ce que je pourrais trouver.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas une collection d'insectes ou d'autres trucs bizarres, lui demandais-je.

Je repensais encore au moment où il m'avait mis un ver de terre sous le nez, il rigola tandis que les autres nous regardèrent intrigués, celui-ci leur expliqua la série de petits tests que j'avais subit.

\- Un t-shirt ? Je fus secrètement soulagée, le logo de superman était imprimé sur un t-shirt bleu mais en dessous le prénom Erica était rajouté en noir. Je rigolais, il est génial Emmett ! Merci, je vais le mettre maintenant, ça me fera un bon souvenir de cette période enfin … bref. Je préférais éviter de repenser à James et sa tentative de meurtre.

Jasper s'avança à son tour, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les cadeaux, avoua-t-il, il me tendit un petit paquet parfaitement bien emballé. Je l'ouvris précautionneusement, intriguée par son contenu.

\- Comment … ? Soufflais-je choquée, c'était une photo de Bella et moi, nous étions parties nous promener en forêt. Elle avait absolument voulu essayer la moto, je n'étais pas hyper emballée par son idée mais au final j'avais accepté. La photo avait été prise au moment où j'aidais Bella à se relever. Elle n'était même pas montée dessus qu'elle avait déjà glissé sur une flaque d'eau. Nous riions aux éclats, cette photo me paraissait tellement vivante. J'avais gardé un excellent souvenir de ce moment. Au final Bella n'avait pas fait de moto.

\- J'étais parti me balader ce jour-là avec mon appareil photo et je vous ai entendu, révéla Jasper.

\- Waouh Jasper, tu es vraiment doué ! Cette photo est vraiment très belle, l'émotion me coupa la voix, je caressais doucement le cadre en bois. Je montrais la photo à Bella, je veux exactement la même ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais faire de la moto, intervint Edward, Bella lui sourit, au final je n'ai pas été capable de monter dessus, répliqua-t-elle joyeuse.

\- Je vais mettre mon super t-shirt de super humaine et après on fait une photo tous ensemble ! annonçais-je en montant les escaliers.

Je me changeais rapidement dans les toilettes. En sortant, je tombais sur Carlisle une seconde fois.

\- Le t-shirt te va parfaitement bien, super humaine, sourit-il en me voyant, dans sa main derrière son dos apparu un petit paquet. Je voulais aussi te donner mon cadeau, déclara Carlisle, je reconnu tout de suite la forme, un livre.

Il était vert foncé avec des petites arabesques dessus en relief, il était très beau et semblait extrêmement ancien.

\- _« Orgueil et Préjugée »_ lus-je en écriture manuscrite sur la première de couverture, c'est un de mes livres préférés ! J'ouvris la seconde page, _« Pour Carlisle, avec toute mon amitié, Jane »_ , l'encre avait jaunis par endroit, et les feuilles étaient beaucoup plus épaisses que les livres actuels, je regardais Carlisle choquée, c'est ? C'est ?! ..

\- Oui confirma Carlisle, j'ai connu Jane Austen.

\- Oh putain ! Lâchais-je malgré moi, en regardant de plus près le livre avec une toute nouvelle attention.

\- Langage ! Cria Esmée depuis le salon, Pardon ça m'a échappé ! lui répondis-je surexcitée, C'est Jane Austen quand même, ajoutais-je pour justifier mon dérapage grossier.

\- Non mais attends ! Comment tu as pu connaître Jane Austen ?! Je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau ! C'est beaucoup trop ! M'écriais-je. Faudrait que je porte des gants pour le manipuler, marmonnais-je pour moi-même en utilisant l'emballage cadeau pour le toucher de nouveau.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que mon cadeau te plaise, compléta Carlisle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je me précipitais sur lui pour le remercier, je refermais mes bras autour de son corps, entrant avec force contre son torse, il referma ses bras autour de moi et me chuchota à mon oreille, Bon Anniversaire Erica. Je m'imprégnais de son parfum, l'émotion ma coupant la gorge, les larmes au bord des yeux. J'étais tellement heureuse, c'était le plus bel anniversaire que j'avais eu. Je respirais profondément dans sa chemise, menthe comme toujours.

 _Menthe_

 _Menthe_

 _Menthe_

 _« Edward dort avec moi depuis deux mois »_

\- Carlisle… murmurais-je refroidie contre son torse.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es venu dans ma chambre combien de fois ? Demandais-je, je le sentis se figer dans mes bras. Est-ce que c'est un trait de famille ? Criais-je en me dégageant de ses bras, la colère me submergeant d'un coup.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Riposta Carlisle glacial.

\- Ah ! Dis-moi ce que je crois alors ? sifflais-je, les poings serrés, le corps tendu. Il souffla vaincu avant de se détourner légèrement de moi et prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi lâcha Carlisle, je ne peux plus, ça me fait trop de mal, je ne supporte plus de te perdre, être si proche de toi, il avança sa main vers mon visage mais se stoppa avant de pouvoir me toucher. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Erica… Il tourna les talons avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau, ouvrit la porte et la referma sans même me regarder.

Je m'effondrais sur le sol, une douleur fulgurante traversa mon cœur, je sentis mon estomac se tordre dans tous les sens, je tombais par terre, j'entraperçus entre mes yeux à moitié ouvert les Cullen et Bella au-dessus de moi, et Carlisle, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? articulais-je difficilement, tout mon corps se bloquait, se tordait, brûlait. Ça fait mal ! Hurlais-je les larmes jaillissant de mes yeux, je devenais incontrôlable.

\- Jasper fait quelque chose ! Hurla Edward, il s'agenouilla à mes côtés bloquant mon corps qui ne m'obéissait plus.

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne la sens même pas ! Répliqua celui-ci furieux d'être incapable d'agir.

\- Carlisle, tu es son compagnon ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire quelque chose, expliqua Alice, ça fait trop longtemps que vous êtes resté éloigner l'un de l'autre aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Tu en es capable, affirma Alice à l'attention de Carlisle.

\- D'accord, d'accord, poussez-vous tous ! Il me prit délicatement contre lui, commença à me bercer, mon corps se calma instantanément, je pus de nouveau respirer normalement, je me sentis aussitôt à ma place, je suis tellement désolé, répétait sans cesse Carlisle, son visage enfouit dans mon cou, un sanglot bloqué dans sa voix.

\- Venez, dit Alice, laissons les seul et ils disparurent.

\- Non c'est moi … Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand il s'agit de toi, tu me rends dingue, avouais-je d'une petite voix.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Erica, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse, je ferai ce que tu voudras de moi mais s'il te plait ne me rejette plus, déclara Carlisle, je ne le supporte plus …

Je restais silencieuse, enfouis dans ses bras. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité dans son étreinte. La voix d'Alexandra résonna dans ma tête au même moment.

 _« Aimer est le projet de se faire aimer »_

\- Plus jamais, promis-je, plus jamais je ne te rejetterais, je t'en fais la promesse, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant d'embrasser délicatement sa joue froide.

* * *

Carlisle m'avait emmené dans sa chambre, j'étais toujours dans ses bras incapables de m'éloigner de lui. Nous ressentions tous les deux le besoin de se retrouver physiquement. Il frottait continuellement son nez contre ma tête, ses bras me plaquant contre son torse.

\- Et Esmée ? Demandais-je au bout d'un moment, la raison reprenant le dessus.

\- Quoi Esmée ? Me répondit Carlisle imperturbable tout en continuant ses petites caresses.

\- Et bien c'est ta femme… Son rire soudain m'interrompit, je vois que je te fais rire en tout cas, marmonnais-je vexée, il me redressa face à lui et me fixa gravement.

\- Esmée n'a jamais été ma femme, indiqua Carlisle, d'où sors-tu une idée pareille ?

\- Oui, bonne question, à quel moment m'étais-je persuadée qu'Esmée était sa femme ? Personne ne m'avait dit qu'elle était sa femme. J'avais fait une conclusion hâtive en me basant sur ce que je croyais voir.

\- Mais alors ? Tu ne l'as jamais aimé ? Demandais-je stupéfaite par ce que cela représentait pour moi.

\- Pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines, je ressens un amour différent _maintenant_ et c'est pareil pour elle, m'expliqua Carlisle. C'est vrai qu'au moment où je l'ai changé, une partie de moi espérait qu'elle devienne ma compagne mais nous n'avons jamais ressentis cette attirance l'un pour l'autre finalement et aujourd'hui…. Tu es là. Je me relevais d'un coup faisant les cent pas. J'étais stupide, furieuse contre moi-même. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle inquiet

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Explosais-je d'un coup, depuis le début j'ai cru que tu étais marié avec Esmée et que tu voulais, excuse-moi de l'expression, te taper une fille plus jeune comme ça, c'est pour ça que je t'évitais toi et les autres constamment, je m'affalais à côté de lui sur le canapé, la tête entre mes mains complètement à bout.

\- Alors c'est moi qui ait fait une terrible erreur, je le regardais sans comprendre, je suis désolé que tu ais cru que je voulais me taper une fille plus jeune, me dit-il en mimant des guillemets et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler.

Je rigolais jusqu'à en pleurer.

* * *

 **À suivre…**

Alors ? Vos réactions ! Déçu ? Heureux ? Impatient ? Dîtes-moi tout !

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre** **:**

 _« Nous descendons de la voiture, mes cadeaux sous les bras, je me retourne vers Edward_

 _\- Dis à Carlisle que je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas venir demain._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il intrigué par ce que la présence de mon père engendrerait comme situation._

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore répondis-je sincèrement et je rejoignis Bella qui m'attendait devant la maison. »_

* * *

 **On va jouer un petit jeu, je voudrais que vous me disiez ce que vous imaginez ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre grâce aux extraits que je laisse à chaque fois !** **Alors à vos claviers ! Dîtes-moi vos hypothèses.**


	12. Chapter 12: Note étrangère

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis très heureuse de vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. **Je remercie les nouvelles lectrices qui se joignent à l'aventure d'Erica !** **Merci encore pour tous vos nouveaux commentaires !** Je préfère vous prévenir, j'ai rajouté de nombreux éléments à l'histoire de Twilight qui vont commencer à apparaître à partir de maintenant. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

 **Oh une dernière chose ! Jouez le jeu des hypothèses concernant les extraits laissés à la fin des chapitres. Ça me fera extrêmement plaisir !**

Réponses de commentaires aux reviews **:**

 **Kyllmy** : Merci d'avoir joué le jeu ! Et désolé de te décevoir mais ça ne restera pas aussi dramatique que tu le voudrais ! J'espère que nouveau chapitre va te plaire quand même ! Bisous !

 **Alianaah** : Ton avis sur les chapitres m'a beaucoup manqué ! Je suis très heureuse de voir que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant ! Cette partie sombre comme tu dis sera beaucoup plus complexe que tu ne le penses et il y aura un grand rebondissement à la fin de cette première partie ! J'ai hâte de publier les prochains chapitres ! La relation entre Erica et Carlisle connaîtra des hauts et des bas, ce n'est que le début pour eux. Merci encore de suivre cette histoire ! Bisous !

 **Cloums** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un avis sur l'histoire cela me touche énormément. Bisous

 **Guest** : Merci pour ton avis ! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bisous

 **Flammel** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ! Je suis vraiment touchée et contente que tu aies pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, donc merci à toi ! Bisous

* * *

 **Chapitre 12** **: Note étrangère**

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Explosais-je d'un coup, depuis le début j'ai cru que tu étais marié avec Esmée et que tu voulais, excuse-moi de l'expression, te taper une fille plus jeune comme ça, c'est pour ça que je t'évitais toi et les autres constamment, je m'affalais à côté de lui sur le canapé, la tête entre mes mains complètement à bout._

 _\- Alors c'est moi qui ait fait une terrible erreur, je le regardais sans comprendre, je suis désolé que tu ais cru que je voulais me taper une fille plus jeune, me dit-il en mimant des guillemets et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler._

 _Je rigolais jusqu'à en pleurer._

Nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sa main froide et dure tenant fermement la mienne.

\- Voudrais-tu que je te raconte mon histoire ? Me demanda Carlisle.

\- Oui avec plaisir.

Il se leva, sa main emprisonnant toujours la mienne. Je le suivis à travers les couloirs de la maison, il s'arrêta finalement devant une grande croix en bois accrochée au mur de la salle à manger à côté de la cuisine. Comment avais-je pu la rater la dernière fois ? Elle était imposante, je n'étais pas croyante mais j'étais persuadée que chaque être humain sur Terre avait une mission à accomplir plus ou moins importante. L'action aurait des répercussions sur d'autres personnes, comme lorsque l'on jette un caillou dans l'eau créant des ondes s'éloignant du point d'impact. Je croyais au destin, au karma et à la réincarnation.

\- Mon père a fabriqué cette croix en bois, c'est mon seul souvenir provenant de lui. C'était un homme d'église. Il croyait profondément en sa mission paroissiale, combattant le mal, les démons, les loups-garous, les sorcières et les vampires…

\- Cette croix... Commençais-je maladroitement, de quand date-t-elle ?

Il me fit un drôle de sourire tordu, resserrant sa prise sur ma main. Peut-être pour m'empêcher de partir ?

\- Je suis né à Londres en 1640, lâcha Carlisle, heureusement qu'il me tenait sinon je serais tombée sur le cul, littéralement.

\- Ah ouais… T'es un ancien, observais-je surprise par cette révélation.

\- Je suis un peu plus âgé, en effet, répondit doucement Carlisle.

\- C'est un euphémisme ! Plus de 300 ans quand même, rigolais-je, non plus sérieusement, c'est incroyable ! Tous les artistes que tu as pu côtoyer comme Jane Austen ! M'écriais-je. C'est inimaginable… Tu as vécu une des périodes de l'histoire les plus fascinantes au niveau artistique ! M'émerveillais-je.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Demanda Carlisle, Je veux dire, apprendre que j'ai vécu 300 ans de plus que toi … Ne te rebutes pas ?

\- Oui bon … C'est un détail parmi tant d'autres, continuais je sans m'interrompre. Tu es un brillant chirurgien, un père de famille, un pur anglais avec de magnifiques mains, énumérais-je en comptabilisant avec les doigts de ma main, mais le plus important c'est que tu as eu la chance de connaître Jane Austen !

\- Tu as oublié de compter un ancien vampire, signala Carlisle, c'est assez important pour être souligné non ?

\- Oui oui bien entendu… J'ai encore un peu de mal avec ça je l'admets. Je fis une pause, mais Jane Austen compense largement ton statut de momie ! Plaisantais-je

\- Est-ce qu'une momie pourrait faire ça ? Chuchota Carlisle avant de m'embrasser de ses lèvres froides.

Je fus tellement surprise par son baiser soudain que je me figeais d'un coup. Carlisle recula lentement, un sourire triste apparut sur son visage.

\- Pardon Erica, je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser comme ça sans ta permission, s'excusa Carlisle d'une voix étranglée.

\- Ce n'est pas que tu embrasses mal ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste qu'il me faut du temps, je ne te rejette pas... le rassurais-je, ma voix montait dans les aigus quand je commençais à paniquer et à parler vite, je voyais son visage se tordre de douleur au fur et à mesure que je déblatérais. Tous ces trucs de vampire, c'est nouveau pour moi, sans oublier ce truc entre nous.

\- Compagnon, corrigea Carlisle en se redressant doucement.

\- Je t'avoue que ce mot me fait vraiment peur, répliquais-je d'une petite voix

\- Tu as raison, j'ai brûlé les étapes et perdu mes bonnes manières, me répondit-il, je voudrais qu'on passe du temps ensemble et qu'on se rencontre en dehors de ces murs avant tout. Il y a un peu trop d'oreilles indiscrètes ici…

\- Docteur Cullen vous me proposez un rendez-vous ? Minaudais-je de façon exagérée

\- Et bien … Oui je crois que c'est cela enfin si vous avez enfin si tu as ..

\- J'accepte ! Dis-je avec un sourire tout en prenant sa main.

Il me rendit mon sourire et nous mena jusqu'au salon où se trouvait le reste de la famille Cullen. Des sourires ravis et soulagés nous accueillir. Après une mise au point sur la situation nouvelle entre Carlisle et moi.

\- Un malentendu, expliquais-je brièvement rouge de honte. J'eu le droit aux commentaires sarcastiques d'Edward.

\- Et bien il était temps ! S'exclama celui-ci.

\- Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié que vous avez pris l'habitude de venir, Carlisle et toi, dans la maison de Charlie la nuit… Ripostais-je en plissant les yeux vers les lui et je n'approuve pas du tout, ajoutais-je d'une voix cassante.

\- Erica ! Protesta Bella, Tu ne comprends pas, c'est aussi pour ma sécurité, termina celle-ci.

\- Comment ça ? Demandais-je glaciale, Expliquez-vous tous maintenant ! Exigeais-je.

\- Nous ne savons pas où se trouve Victoria, expliqua Carlisle.

\- Après la destruction de James, nous avons perdu la trace de sa compagne, poursuivit Edward.

\- Et je n'arrive pas à anticiper ses déplacements, ses choix sont trop irréguliers ou soudain, intervint Alice. Je ne comprends pas comment elle fonctionne.

\- Elle cherchera à se venger, tuer un compagnon pour un vampire est une douleur irréparable, conclut Jasper en grimaçant.

\- Je vois… Capitulais-je, donc Bella est toujours en danger tant que Victoria ne sera pas … maîtrisée.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, toute cette histoire allait mal terminer.

* * *

Edward nous ramena en voiture, je promis à Carlisle de venir le lendemain pour qu'il puisse me parler davantage sur les vampires. Je restais une novice concernant leur nature contrairement à Bella qui s'était plongée tête la première la dedans. Une luxueuse voiture noire avec une plaque du gouvernement était garée devant la maison de Charlie.

\- A qui appartient cette voiture ? demanda Bella à Edward

\- Mon père, dévoilais-je, cela signifiait que Charlie l'avait finalement prévenu, il m'aurait suffit de quelques jours pour le convaincre que tout allait mieux mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture, mes cadeaux sous les bras, je me retournais vers Edward.

\- Dis à Carlisle que je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas venir demain.

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il intrigué par ce que la présence de mon père engendrerait comme situation.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondis-je sincèrement et je rejoignis Bella qui m'attendait devant la maison.

Nous entrâmes, Bella la première. Charlie et mon père étaient assis dans le canapé une bière à la main. Je déposais les paquets sur la table à l'entrée avant de m'avancer vers la salon.

\- Bonsoir papa, Charlie, saluais-je doucement, la peur tordant mon ventre, allait-il me ramener avec lui à Seattle ? Me placer de nouveau dans un centre ? Ou pire me forcer à vivre chez elle ?

\- Erica ! S'exclama-t-il ravi de me revoir après tous ces mois, mon dieu comme tu as changé ! Il s'avança vers moi pour me prendre dans ces bras. Toi aussi Bella, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'avais qu'une dizaine d'années. Bella lui sourit maladroitement ne se souvenant pas du tout de lui apparemment.

Nous nous assîmes tous les quatre dans le salon. Je restais mal à l'aise par sa présence soudaine, j'adorais mon père mais de le savoir ici et pas ailleurs pour son travail m'angoissait énormément.

\- Oh tiens Erica ! Me dit mon père en me tendant un petit paquet, Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie, me souhaita mon père.

\- Merci, répondis-je tout en déballant son cadeau, mon père me faisait souvent des cadeaux très coûteux, il se sentait très souvent responsable de ce que j'avais fait, il voulait compenser son absence par des cadeaux. Je ne lui en voulais pas, son travail était très prenant et même s'il m'aimait, il aimait énormément son boulot. Le mariage de mes parents n'y avait pas survécu d'ailleurs.

C'était un album photos, des photos de ma naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il y en avait très peu à partir de mes 15 ans, il y en avait de moi avec mon père au centre ou bien avec Alexandra. La moto, nos différents voyages quand j'étais petite pour son travail, quelques unes aussi avec ma mère avant mes 10 ans, avant Notre petit secret.

\- Merci papa ! C'est super ! Je me jetais à son cou pour le remercier, il fut surpris, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de gestes affectifs envers lui. Charlie et Belle tournèrent la tête, gênés par cet élan affectif soudain.

\- Je suis contente l'album te plaise, me répondit mon père contre moi puis il s'écarta l'air soudainement grave. Erica, commença celui-ci mais je le coupais, je savais ce qu'il allait dire, je regardais Charlie derrière lui, il semblait gêné.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis ici, débitais-je rapidement, je ne veux pas rentrer à Seattle ! S'il-te plait, je ne sais pas ce que Charlie t'a expliqué mais maintenant ça va, je vais à des réunions avec Rosalie et on parle avec d'autres personnes et ça me fait du bien, expliquais-je.

\- Erica ! Erica ! Me stoppa mon père, Charlie ne m'a rien raconté, au contraire il m'a dit que tu t'épanouissais avec Bella, réfuta mon père.

\- Oh… Soufflais-je dépitée.

\- Oui oh… Pourquoi as-tu cru que je voulais te ramener à Seattle ? Si tu es heureuse ici alors je suis heureux aussi ajouta mon père.

\- Et bien tu n'es jamais venu avant … Alors te voir d'un coup m'a surprise, je pensais que tu voulais me renvoyer à Seattle, marmonnais-je.

\- Je ne suis pas venu avant parce que je pensais que tu voulais... je ne sais pas.. Rester un peu seule, prendre du temps pour toi, te retrouver avant de m'accepter de nouveau, expliqua-t-il maladroitement. Je me jetais sur lui, les larmes coulant de mes yeux, je le serrais aussi fort que possible, m'agrippant à lui comme une bouée, il commença à sangloter. J'avais retrouvé mon père, après tout ce temps, enfin. Charlie et Bella s'éclipsèrent discrètement nous laissant seul en famille.

Nous avions parlé une bonne partie de la nuit. Je lui parlais des cours, de mes quelques amis, de Bella, Charlie, des Cullens, légèrement de Carlisle en tant que médecin m'ayant soigné deux fois et c'est tout. Je ne savais pas où j'en était avec Carlisle. J'avais besoin de temps. De beaucoup de temps.

C'était trop nouveau entre Carlisle et moi, je ne savais pas encore ce que signifiait être compagnon d'un vampire mais cela ne devait pas être simple.

Nous passâmes la journée du lendemain ensemble, nous promenant en forêt et à la Push, je lui parlais cette fois de ma visite à Alexandra et de mes réunions hebdomadaires où je me rendais à Port Angeles avec Rosalie.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi ma petite Erica, tu es courageuse, tu ne t'es pas laissé abattre par les épreuves, me dit fièrement mon père.

\- J'ai encore pas mal de trucs qui trottent dans ma tête, lui expliquais-je, tout n'est pas encore réglé …

\- Je sais mais c'est un bon début, m'encouragea mon père.

\- Oui je l'espère.

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose, dans quelques jours c'est noël, ta mère voudrait t'avoir à la maison ce jour-là, termina rapidement mon père. Je sais que tu ne veux pas la revoir pour le moment, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous en arriviez là mais juste je te demande de réfléchir à cette proposition. Sébastien est en voyage en ce moment et je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être seule ce jour-là, ajouta mon père pour me convaincre.

\- Non, ma réponse fusa avant que je prenne conscience de ce que je disais.

\- D'accord me répondit simplement mon père.

Nous ne nous parlâmes plus jusqu'au retour chez Charlie. Il reprit la route en fin d'après-midi, un rendez-vous important en Norvège, m'expliqua-t-il. Ça me faisait un peu mal de le revoir s'en aller alors qu'on s'était à peine retrouvé. Il me promit de revenir me voir le plus vite possible.

\- Essayons déjà de rester en contact régulièrement, lui répliquais-je en plaisantant. Nous nous dîmes une dernière fois au revoir avant qu'il reprenne la route.

\- Prends soin de toi ma chérie, me recommandat-il affectueusement.

\- Je vais essayer de rester loin des voitures, lui promis-je.

\- Et… J'ai laissé à Charlie un billet d'avion pour Seattle au cas où tu changerais d'avis… Il est sans date donc...

\- Papa… Soufflais-je dépitée.

\- Je sais ! Je sais ! Mais je serais un mauvais père si je n'essayais pas de réconcilier les deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie, riposta-il tout sourire.

C'est vrai, mon père avait toujours aimé ma mère d'un amour inconditionnel, ils s'était rencontrés à la fac, elle était en commerce international et lui en politique social. Il paraît qu'ils avaient eu un coup de foudre et de là j'étais née avec le crédit pour la maison etc… Mon père avait rapidement gravi les échelons et était devenu ambassadeur des Etats-Unis en Ukraine, Italie et dans de nombreux pays Européen.

Nous voyagions énormément, j'avais pu développer mes connaissances en langues, je parlais couramment le français et l'italien et j'avais quelques notions en russe. Ma mère avait mis de côté son avenir professionnel mais quand j'eus dix ans, mes parents divorcèrent. Mon père lui accorda le divorce voyant à quel point elle était devenue malheureuse sans stabilité. Je suis restée vivre avec elle à Washington avant qu'elle ne rencontre environ 1 an plus tard Sebastian lors d'un voyage à Seattle et s'était remariée. Depuis ce jour tout avait changé entre nous. Fin de l'histoire.

Charlie et Bella se tinrent à mes côtés pour saluer mon père une dernière fois.

\- Merci Charlie de n'avoir rien dit à mon père.

\- Je pensais sincèrement ce que je lui dit avoua celui-ci, tu t'es épanoui depuis que tu es arrivée, au tout début tu passais le plus clair de ton temps en forêt à faire de la moto ou rester dans ta chambre à lire et puis tu t'es ouverte à Bella et à moi aussi. Bella approuva, Bien entendu les accidents n'ont pas aidés mais tu as fait face et puis tu essayes de t'en sortir tout simplement, je le vois, me dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule et Bella entourant mon autre épaule avec sa main.

\- Tu as une famille aussi à Forks, confirma Bella, en dehors des Cullen, me chuchota-t-elle doucement pour ne pas que Charlie l'entende.

\- En parlant des Cullen, faudrait que j'aille voir Carlisle pour tu sais quoi… lui dis-je conspiratrice.

\- J'attendais que tu dises ça ! S'extasia-t-elle impatiente, Charlie on va chez les Cullens ! Dit-elle en me traînant vers ma voiture.

\- Les filles ? Nous appelâmes Charlie, faîtes …

\- Attention ! Oui on sait répliquais-je, je lui fis un signe d'au revoir avec main par la fenêtre ouverte depuis la voiture avant de reculer et prendre la direction de la résidence Cullen.

Nous entrâmes chez les Cullen, quand Carlisle me vit arriver, je me dirigeais vers lui, ma main trouvant naturellement la sienne. A son contact tous les soucis qui polluaient mon cerveau se dispersèrent comme de la fumée.

\- J'étais si inquiet quand Edward m'a prévenu que tu ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui… Il m'a retenu de venir directement chez toi pour avoir une explication, prononça Carlisle de sa voix grave

Les Cullens débarquèrent un à un dans la maison, Edward accueillant Bella. Je les saluais tous joyeusement.

\- Mon père est venu pour me faire une surprise, expliquais-je, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne décide de me ramener à Seattle.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rosalie sincèrement préoccupée en se tenant au bras d'Emmett.

Rosalie semblait davantage humaine et semblait supporter plus facilement la présence de Belle et la mienne. Je ne savais pas encore précisément ce qu'elle nous reprochait mais c'était un bon début.

\- Et bien j'avais entendu une conversation entre Charlie et Bella il y a de cela plusieurs semaines, Bella m'offrit un sourire un peu figé, je ne lui avais jamais parlé, bref Charlie était inquiet et se posait la question s'il devait contacter mon père pour lui expliquer. Mais il n'en a pas eu besoin, au contraire il a soutenu que j'étais plus épanouis maintenant ! Donc tout va bien, rassurais-je réellement soulagée et heureuse que tout commence enfin à rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- C'est merveilleux ! Se réjouit sincèrement Esmée. Je me sentais encore coupable de mettre montrer si envieuse et jalouse pour la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Carlisle. Aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression que je pouvais soulever des montagnes et je me promis de me montrer plus cordiale avec elle.

Edward m'offrit un petit sourire, je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée qu'il puisse connaître la moindres de mes pensées les plus intimes.

\- Erica ? M'appela Carlisle, Souhaites-tu toujours connaître ma vie ?

\- Plus que tout… Soufflais-je.

* * *

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors qu'en dîtes-vous ? Dîtes-moi tout !**

 ** _Un petit extrait du prochain chapitre_** :

 _« Laisse-toi faire, murmura-t-il, Je me contrôle parfaitement mais j'ai besoin que tu te… soumettes, Ronronna-t-il. Je ne te blesserai jamais, je ne pourrais pas. Je m'étais légèrement tendue depuis qu'il me bloquait. Il releva le regard avant de littéralement me reluquer de la tête au pied, me tournant rapidement avant de me plaquer contre le mur les mains toujours bloqués dans le dos. Je ne savais plus à ce moment si je devais être excitée ou complètement flippée, un peu des deux je crois. Je sentis son nez se promener le long de ma gorge, son corps collé au mien. »_

 **Alors quelles sont vos hypothèses concernant cet extrait ?**

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires et vos appréciations ! Cela me touche énormément !**


	13. Chapter 13: Harmonie

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Dans quelques jours c'est Noël ! Profitez bien de vos amis et de votre famille !

 **Ce chapitre marque le début du rapprochement physique entre Erica et Carlisle** , j'espère que cette nouvelle va vous enchanter ! **Merci encore à toutes les nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoignent dans cette aventure en espérant que vous serez toujours plus nombreux jour après jour.**

 **Je vais répondre aux commentaires sur le chapitre précédent **:

 **Noour** : Je ne sais même plus quoi te dire maintenant à part que tu es vraiment une lectrice assidue et exceptionnelle et je suis vraiment chanceuse que tu lises mon histoire, merci encore ! Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël !

 **Kyllmy** : Pas de brides de passé dans ce chapitre mais un petit rapprochement physique… J'espère que cela va te plaire. Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! Merci ! Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël !

 **Alianaah** : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Erica garde de bon rapport avec son père. Cette information par rapport à sa mère et Sébastien ne sera pas pour tout de suite… Soit patiente ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire. Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël !

 **Rowan** : Bonjour à toi, nouvelle lectrice ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, c'est vraiment un vrai plaisir et ça reste toujours une vraie surprise de lire un nouveau commentaire. Je ne peux pas te révéler d'autres informations concernant le passé d'Erica… Essaye d'être patiente, tout arrivera en temps voulu ah ah ! Merci encore, je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire te plaise autant ! Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël !

 **Annia.m** : Bonjour chère lectrice, je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire t'intéresse et te donne envie de laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner ton avis. C'est important pour moi donc merci ! Oui J'aime bien glisser quelques petites touches d'humour dans chapitres plus sombres, c'est ma personnalité qui ressort ah ah ! Mais j'espère que les autres chapitres t'auront plu aussi ! Merci encore pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël !

 **Un énorme merci à Megane49 qui prends sur elle pour corriger mes chapitres à n'importe quelle heure de la journée même si c'est en pleine nuit...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13** **: Harmonie**

 _Edward m'offrit un petit sourire, je ne me ferai jamais à l'idée qu'il puisse connaître les moindres de mes pensées les plus intimes._

 _\- Erica ? M'appela Carlisle, Souhaites-tu toujours connaître ma vie ?_

 _\- Plus que tout… Soufflais-je_

Nous restâmes pendant des heures dans son bureau, il me raconta sa vie avant de devenir vampire, sa transformation, sa survie, son dégoût de soi au point d'essayer de se tuer, cette partie de son récit me glaça le sang.

Et puis l'espoir qu'il le réanima en trouvant une alternative au sang humain. Ses différents voyages, comment il devint médecin. Les différents amis qu'il avait rencontré au fil de ses voyages. Les Volturi et la politique au sein de l'espèce des vampires me fascina.

\- C'est tout bonnement incroyable qu'il existe une espèce de société secrète régit par des lois pour les vampires !

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, expliqua Carlisle, les Volturi sont les plus vieux vampires que j'ai rencontrés, il me prit par la main et me dirigea vers le tableau, celui où les trois vampires en rouge et Carlisle étaient représentés.

\- Aro, Marcu et Caïus, énuméra Carlisle. Et toi, ajoutais-je. Oui… J'ai aussi été fasciné par leur façon de vivre mais ce n'était pas pour moi, c'est après leur rencontre en Italie que j'ai décidé moi aussi de faire partie d'un ensemble, trouver ma place parmi mes semblables.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres vampires comme vous, se nourrissant d'animaux ? Demandais-je.

\- Il y en a très peu… Malheureusement, peu de vampires aiment combattre et apprivoiser leurs instincts primaires et naturels. Un autre clan de vampire vivant en Alaska partage notre habitude alimentaire, les Denali. Nous sommes les premiers mais j'espère que d'autres suivront ce concept de vie.

\- C'est comme un steak soja en faite ! M'écriais-je, je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais remplacer un vrai steak dans un hamburger par un steak soja, marmonnais-je légèrement dégoûtée par cette idée.

\- C'est un peu imagé, rigola Carlisle tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux mais oui on peut dire ça.

\- Quelles sont les lois des vampires ? Questionnais-je soucieuse de sa réponse.

\- Les lois ne sont pas écrites, ce serait une infraction. Elles sont votées et connues par d'autres vampires. Nous nous les transmettons. Nous devons être discrets dans notre façon de vivre et de se nourrir… Je restais impassible.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous nourrir de poche de sang récupéré à l'hôpital ? Demandais-je.

\- A mon époque il n'y avait pas tout ça, je me suis adapté en conséquence et je ne le regrette pas. Se nourrir de poche de sang est en soit très compliqué car le vampire reste toujours sensible au sang humain qu'il soit en poche ou pas, réfuta Carlisle calmement.

\- Oui je comprends, désolé c'était stupide comme remarque, soufflais-je honteuse

\- Non au contraire, peu de vampires ne s'embêtent pas à être discret, ça sera une alternative pour certains vampires mais le vol de poche de sang serait rapidement remarqué. Si un clan ne se montre pas discret, les Volturi l'anéantissent, expliqua durement Carlisle, ses yeux s'assombrissant sous la colère

\- Quelles sont les autres règles ? demandais-je rapidement ne voulant pas que Carlisle ne pense à la destruction de son propre clan.

\- Créer des enfants immortels est puni d'exécution immédiate du créateur, de l'enfant et de tous ceux qui le protège. Un nouveau-né est incontrôlable la première année, expliqua Carlisle, alors un enfant vampire… S'il survit à la transformation...

\- Mon dieu.. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler tout en portant ma main sur la bouche. Des vampires ont déjà transformé un enfant ? M'horrifiais-je, il sembla réfléchir longuement, se replongeant dans ces souvenirs.

\- Le dernier cas connu remonte en 1732 je crois… En Louisiane, une femme du nom d'Annabelle supplia un vampire de transformer son fils de 5 ans atteint d'une insuffisance cardiaque. Il mourut au bout de 12 heures de transformation. Il faut trois jours pour subir un changement, compléta Carlisle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus horrible, murmurais-je, le désespoir de cet femme qui était prête à tout pour sauver son enfant ou le fait de souffrir pendant trois jours… Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner au souvenir de la morsure de James. Je caressais distraitement la cicatrice attendant que Carlisle poursuive.

\- Et l'une des règles les plus importante est de ne jamais divulguer notre vrai nature aux humains, annonça Carlisle en me regardant de ses yeux ocres. Je me figeais, la peur nouant mon ventre.

\- Mais alors Bella et moi ? Bredouillais-je alarmée par ce que cela signifiait pour nous, notre présence au sein des Cullen.

\- Rassure-toi, nous vous faisons confiance, me confia-t-il, surtout que tu t'es révélée être ma compagne, il m'embrassa pour appuyer ses dires, mon cœur s'emballa à son contact

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Murmurais-je contre sa bouche, d'être ta compagne, il s'écarta de nouveau.

\- Et bien pour être tout à fait franc avec toi il n'y a pas de véritable explication, c'est une attraction intense, ton odeur répond à la mienne comme si tu faisais partie intégrante de mon être, tu réagis à ma présence, mon touché, mon goût, mon odeur, tout mon être, conclut-t-il, son regard rivé sur moi, je me sentis rougir à son aveu.

\- Comme une espèce d'âme sœur ? Demandais-je.

\- Je n'aime pas utiliser ce mot, c'est tellement imaginaire et futile comparé à ce que je ressens en ta présence, avoua Carlisle dans un souffle, nous pouvons passer des dizaines, des centaines d'années ou même ne jamais rencontrer notre âme sœur vampire ou humaine.

\- C'est pareil pour Bella et Edward ?

\- Hum… C'est encore différent, Bella en plus d'être silencieuse, dit-il en tapotant sa tempe avec son indexe, est sa Tua Cantate.

\- Sa chanteuse … Soufflais-je, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Tu es surprenante, je ne savais pas que tu avais des notions en italien, dit-il admiratif.

\- J'ai beaucoup voyagé grâce à mon père, j'ai pu développer facilement la maîtrise des langues, dis-je fièrement.

\- Et bien le sang de Bella chante pour Edward, son sang est le plus attractif pour lui, son odeur l'hypnotise, je n'ai jamais été attiré par un humain de cette manière donc je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer plus concrètement.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux ?! M'écriais-je m'arrachant à son contact, je me confrontais à lui, face à face.

\- Edward a énormément travaillé sur sa maîtrise de soi, plaida-t-il en sa faveur, il ne la jamais blessée ! Jasper ressent l'amour qu'ils entretiennent l'un pour l'autre !

Je voulais le croire au fond de mon cœur je savais que jamais Carlisle ne mettrait en danger Bella mais comment en être sûre ?

\- Je te crois … était-elle consciente des risques ?

\- Oui, surtout depuis… James. Elle est venue plusieurs fois pour me parler, elle ne se pardonne toujours pas ta morsure à Phoenix.

\- C'était ma décision. J'ai conscience que je me comporte de façon extrême avec elle, voulant la protéger à tout prix. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment je reporte sur elle tout ce que j'ai voulu, être protégée, entourée, tout ce qui m'a manqué dans mon enfance, confessais-je.

\- Oh Erica… Souffla Carlisle, Tout sera différent maintenant enfin si tu veux de moi …

\- Je te l'ai dit non ? Plus jamais je ne te laisserais, dis-je en tirant son visage vers moi. Il se jeta sur ma bouche, embrassant, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Redis-le, ordonna Carlisle sa voix emplie de désir.

\- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, gémissais-je pendant qu'il glissait ses mains froides sous mon t-shirt, je m'accrochais davantage, recherchant toujours plus de contacts entre nos corps. Je tirais sur sa chemise, essayant de l'ouvrir. Il arracha mes mains de sa chemise, avant de les bloquer derrière mon dos.

\- Laisse-toi faire, murmura-t-il. Je me contrôle parfaitement mais j'ai besoin que tu te soumettes… Ronronna-t-il, Je ne te blesserais jamais, je ne pourrais pas. Je m'étais légèrement tendue depuis qu'il me bloquait. Il releva le regard avant de littéralement me reluquer de la tête au pied, me tournant rapidement avant de me plaquer contre le mur, les mains toujours bloquées dans le dos. Je ne savais plus à ce moment si je devais être excitée ou complètement flippée, un peu des deux je crois. Je sentis son nez se promener le long de mon cou, son corps collé au mien.

\- Si excitée… Juste pour moi, marmonna-t-il, je fermais les yeux essayant tant bien que mal de me contrôler, mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, il était en train de me rendre folle. D'un coup, il tira en arrière sur ma tête, il plongea sa bouche sur mon cou et lécha sa marque qu'il avait laissé. Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir, mes jambes tremblaient d'excitation, où étais passé le gentil docteur ?

\- Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi ! Exigea-t-il, ce que je fis expressément. Te soumets-tu ? Demanda-t-il les yeux flamboyants.

\- Oui… répondis-je hypnotisée, ses yeux reprenant leurs couleurs habituelles, il s'éloigna d'un coup.

\- Pardon Erica.. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser emporter de cette façon.

\- J'avais confiance en toi, lui opposais-je. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je me sentais tellement déconnecté et si proche de toi à l'inverse, c'était complètement…

\- Fou termina Carlisle pour moi, ses yeux s'assombrissant légèrement et sa mâchoire se contractant.

\- Oui… Toute cette histoire est assez folle, plaisantais-je, je crois qu'on devrait se calmer un peu et prendre notre temps, expliquais-je pendant que je refermais les quelques boutons de sa chemise que j'avais réussi à lui enlever pendant notre étreinte … passionnée.

\- Je comprends, me dit-il tout en posant ses mains sur les miennes, j'ai tout mon temps… Je ne suis plus à 100 ans près, rigola-t-il.

Nous rejoignîmes le reste de la famille installée dans la cuisine. Esmée était occupée à préparer un repas pour Bella et moi.

\- Où sont passés Emmett et Rosalie ? Demanda Carlisle.

\- Et bien … Commença Edward.

\- Ils ont eu besoin d'intimité, expliqua Jasper, nous avons malencontreusement eu quelques échos de ton bureau. Enfin bref, ils ne vont pas tarder, conclut Edward.

\- Ok les gars… C'est super gênant, voilà c'est dit on ne va plus en parler, répliquais-je, sentant mes joues se colorer en rouge. Il y eut quelques rires avant que Carlisle ne commence à émettre un espèce de grognement animal. Je trouvais ça à la fois excitant et assez étrange, c'était assez opposé à l'image que je me faisais du gentil docteur.

\- Est-ce que tu vas aller à Seattle pour Noël ? M'apostropha Alice.

\- Aucune chance, ripostais-je sèchement. Alice me regarda suspicieusement avant de se figer. Ah oui en effet, nous allons passer de merveilleuses fêtes ensemble, se réjouit-elle.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller chez ton père pour Noël ? Me demanda Carlisle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, il est actuellement en route pour la Norvège. Il voulait que j'aille chez ma mère mais je n'ai pas envie c'est tout, arrêtons d'en parler. Sil-te plait, ajoutais-je plus doucement. J'ai une question importante, que se passe-t-il pour Victoria ? Ce n'est pas que je ne vous fais pas confiance et tout… Mais en quatre mois il s'est passé pas mal de chose alors...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, riposta Jasper, nous sommes prêts à vous protéger Bella et toi, nous ferons des rondes autour de chez vous et Alice garde un œil sur elle constamment, dès qu'elle passera à l'action, nous le saurons immédiatement.

\- Ah oui… Vous ne dormez pas, marmonnais-je tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux courts

\- Je peux aussi rester avec toi la nuit si tu veux, proposa Carlisle

\- Non ! Protestais-je, ma réaction le surpris et le blessa énormément, je le vis dans son attitude, comme si je l'avais frappé au visage. Secret. Je ... J'ai besoin de dormir seule. Savoir que tu m'observeras pendant que je dors… C'est assez troublant, avouais-je pour ne pas dire glauque, pensais-je, Edward se figea avant de se recoiffer comme si de rien était. Il faut du temps tout ça, Bella est plus à l'aise avec le surnaturelle et tout mais moi…

\- Oh … D'accord articula lentement Carlisle, je pris doucement sa main, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi, j'ai besoin de me retrouver avec moi-même.

\- Je comprends très bien, il me sourit faiblement. Au même moment Emmett et Rosalie revinrent de leur petite escapade amoureuse à en voir la tenue complètement débraillé d'Emmett et le jean déchiré de Rosalie, ça avait été sauvage. Ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés avec des brindilles et des feuilles coincées entre les mèches blondes.

\- La vache… lâchais-je, je faisais davantage attention à mon langage quand Esmée était dans un rayon de 3km… Vous ne plaisantez pas quand vous avez besoin d'intimité, dis-je en mimant des guillemets.

\- Et encore tu n'as rien vu, me répondis Emmett, une fois nous avons complètement détruit un mur, annonça-t-il visiblement fière de ses exploits sexuels, Rosalie lui donna une nouvelle tape à l'arrière de la tête avant de prendre son bras et de se diriger vers leur salle de bain.

\- Mais bébé… Répliqua Emmett dans le couloir, c'est vrai non ?

\- Il y a eu aussi l'ancien piano d'Edward, la voiture de Rosalie, la baignoire, énuméra Alice sur le bout de ses doigts, mais le mieux ça reste encore... Bella commença sérieusement à devenir écarlate.

\- Ça va j'ai compris Alice, la coupais-je, vous êtes… performant.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée ensemble, les Cullen nous racontant des anecdotes avant de venir s'installer à Forks. C'était encore assez étrange pour moi. Je les trouvais tellement humain, une vraie famille. Carlisle était occupé à remplir des dossiers médicaux, Emmett regardait un match de Football Américain sur sa tablette, son casque vissé sur les oreilles. Leur famille était unique mais il s'aimait tellement les uns les autres que ça pouvait vite devenir étouffant pour moi.

\- Tu vas bien Erica ? Me demanda Jasper. Ah oui l'empathe, je l'avais oublié celui-là.

\- Oui oui... Je suis juste fatiguée, je crois. Carlisle leva les yeux de son dossier, je lui fis un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

\- Vous pouvez rester dormir ici si vous le voulez, proposa Esmée. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella mais elle semblait complètement ailleurs avec Edward, ils étaient installés tous les deux au piano, dans leur bulle.

\- Non c'est gentil Esmée mais Charlie va surement s'inquiéter et puis je ne vais pas habituer Bella à découcher quand même, plaisantais-je.

\- D'accord, il n'y a pas de soucis, me répondit Esmée avec un sourire.

\- Oh faisons une pyjama party la prochaine fois ! S'enthousiasma Alice, je rigolais franchement à sa proposition, elle parut complètement outrée. Ah. Elle était sérieuse...

\- Désolé Alice, plaisantais-je, c'est juste que par moment j'oublie que vous êtes des vampires. Vous avez vraiment des envies tellement humaines parfois, c'est troublant.

\- N'oublie pas qu'avant nous étions aussi des humains comme toi, réfuta Rosalie calmement tout en posant son vernis rouge sang sur ces ongles de main.

\- Oui c'est vrai, désolé … Bon tu nous diras quand tu voudras organiser ta pyjama party Alice… Capitulais-je, Bella on y va, lançais-je.

* * *

Dans la voiture en rentrant chez Charlie nous profitions du calme qui résidait dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à toute cette histoire de vampire, d'âme sœur et Tua Cantate. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Même si au fond de moi je redoutais la réponse, je ne me sentais pas prête. Tout abandonner et devenir aussi froide que le marbre et me nourrir… J'eus un frisson de dégoût en repensant à leur régime alimentaire.

\- Tu as froid ? Me questionna Bella.

\- Hum... non je réfléchissais à tout ce bordel, répondis-je tranquillement, les yeux rivés sur la route peu éclairée, des flocons commençaient à s'écraser sur le pare-brise.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu te dis ?

\- Que ce n'est pas simple... Aaah ! On ne voit absolument rien sur cette route ! râlais-je, au moment où je dis cette phrase une grande ombre passa au beau milieu de la route devant la voiture, je freinais brusquement par réflexe. Les roues de la voiture se bloquèrent et nous dérapâmes sur plusieurs mètres avant de finir notre course sur le bord de la route. Mes mains étaient encore figées sur le volant, le souffle court je vérifiais l'état de Bella mais elle allait bien, juste un peu choquée.

\- Désolé j'ai vu un truc surgir d'un coup au milieu de la route, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Ça va toi ? Elle acquiesça faiblement. Je sortis de la voiture pour aller voir mais je ne vis aucune présence que ce soit humaine ou animal. J'ai vraiment eu peur d'avoir écraser quelque chose. Je me sentis soulagée avant de me rediriger vers la voiture, au même moment je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de ma veste en cuir. Je vis le prénom d'Alice s'afficher à l'écran.

\- C'est bon Alice on n'a…

\- Rentrez vite ! Me coupa Alice, On arrive dans 2 minutes !

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, à peine eus-je finis ma phrase que j'entendis distinctement un grognement de l'autre côté de la rue. Alice ? Je crois qu'ELLE est là, lâchais-je d'une voix étranglée.

\- COURS ! Hurla Alice.

Un long frisson traversa mon corps, une peur violente s'installa en moi. Je me sentais complètement paralysée.

* * *

 **À suivre...**

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Le rapprochement physique entre Erica et Carlisle ? Sans oublier l'ombre sur la route…

 **Mais plus important, Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'année ! Bisous !**

 _Petit extrait du prochain chapitre_ :

 _« Je l'ai reçu le lendemain de ton anniversaire mais je ne savais pas quoi en faire, je sais que j'aurai dû te la donner avant mais ... Bredouilla Charlie gêné._

 _\- Je comprends, lui assurais-je, j'hésitais à récupérer la lettre. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à savoir ce qu'elle disait, la peur et la colère brouillaient mon cerveau actuellement. Charlie perçut mon hésitation et le combat que je menais intérieurement._

 _\- Ecoute, je vais la laisser dans le tiroir, tu_ l'ouvriras _quand tu te sentiras prête ou quand tu en auras envie ... ou pas, ok ? »_

 **Alors dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de cet extrait ? Lettre de qui ? Que contiens cette lettre ?**


	14. Chapter 14: Tablature

Bonjour à tous ! Et bonne année 2018 ! J'espère que vous avez passé d'agréables fêtes de fin d'année !

Je suis si heureuse de vous retrouver avec la suite des aventures d'Erica. **Je remercie les nouvelles lectrices qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte. Je remercie toutes-celles qui suivent assidûment mon histoire et laissent des petits commentaires à la fin de chaque chapitre publié.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires** **:**

 **Kyllmy** : J'espère que tu as passé de bonne fête de fin d'année ! Je suis si contente de publier la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais trop attendre… Aujourd'hui petit chapitre calme qui correspond parfaitement à Noël. Merci encore pour ton nouveau commentaire !

 **Alianaah** : J'espère que tu as passé d'agréable fête de fin d'année ! Je pense que j'ai oublié d'écrire « Mon secret », je vais le corriger, merci d'avoir remarqué ! Tu comprendras par la suite… ah ah. Aujourd'hui encore un chapitre calme, c'est le temps des moments familles et des fêtes de fin d'année mais ne t'inquiète pas il y aura de l'action dans les prochains chapitres… Merci encore pour ton nouveau commentaire.

 **Noour** : Ah Ah ! Je suis heureuse de ton enthousiasme ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! C'est au tour de la famille Cullen et Swan de passer de bonne fête ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire.

 **Victoria leanansidhe** : Merci et bonne année 2018 à toi aussi ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et encore plus si c'est la première dans ce genre ! J'aime beaucoup Carlisle alors je me suis dit allez pourquoi pas ! Ne t'inquiète j'ai déjà écris beaucoup de chapitres en avance, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de faire corriger les chapitres ni eu le temps de publier à cause des fêtes et de mon travail. Tu as peut-être raison pour la lettre... Ah ah. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore ! Merci encore pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire !

* * *

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents_ :

 _Erica Warks, fille d'ambassadeur s'installe pour sa dernière année de lycée à Forks chez le meilleur ami de son père, Charlie. Elle se lie rapidement d'amitié avec la fille de Charlie, Bella. Ensemble, elles deviennent rapidement intriguées par l'étrange et populaire famille Cullen._

 _Suite un accident de voiture sur le parking du lycée, Erica rencontre le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Ressentant une forte attraction pour le patriarche de la famille Cullen, celle-ci décide de garder ces distances avec cette famille particulière contrairement à Bella qui devint rapidement obsédée pour l'un des fils Cullen, Edward._

 _Malgré les nombreuses mises en garde de ne pas s'approcher des Cullens par un de leur ami, Jacob. Celui-ci leur conte une étrange légende sur les sangs froids, des êtres surnaturels, forts et sanguinaires. Suite à cette légende, elles décident de découvrir le secret de cette famille peu ordinaire._

 _Tout s'accélère un soir à Port Angeles, poursuivi par un groupe d'individu fortement alcoolisé, celles-ci sont sauvés de justesse par Edward Cullen. Celui-ci les ramène dans la maison familiale des Cullens pour soigner Erica qui s'est blessé à la main en frappant l'un des assaillants._

 _Et pour la deuxième fois, Erica rencontre le docteur Carlisle Cullen, ressentant pour la seconde fois une forte attirance. Celle-ci tombe des nus lorsqu'elle apprend que cet homme est marié. Découvrant un étrange tableau semblant très anciens, elle comprend rapidement que la légende des sangs froids est vrai ! Les Cullens sont bel et bien des vampires !_

 _Horrifiée par cette découverte, Erica s'enfuit rapidement hors de la maison avec Bella, ne sachant que faire de cette information sur les Cullens, Erica décide de garder ces distances avec eux contrairement à Bella qui décide de côtoyer Edward. Erica comprends rapidement qu'ils sont tombés l'un amoureux de l'autre._

 _Se débattant avec ces propres problèmes personnels passés, Erica se referme sur elle-même jusqu'au jour où Bella se trouve en grand danger._

 _Traqué et poursuivi par un vampire nomade et dangereux, Erica s'associe avec les Cullens pour sauver Bella. Ils voyagent jusqu'à Phoenix dans l'espoir de garder en vie Bella. Malheureusement, le vampire sanguinaire arrive à séparer Bella du reste du groupe. Erica arrive à s'interposer entre le chasseur et Bella. Elle finit par être mordu par le vampire, la trouvant intéressante._

 _Elle apprend à son réveil à l'hôpital la destruction du vampire nomade, James. Elle se découvre des capacités physiques plus développées que la normal. Carlisle se sentant coupable, garde ces distances avec elle. Blessée, Erica se morfond sur elle-même jusqu'au jour où Charlie hésite à la renvoyer à Seattle, chez sa mère. Effrayée, Erica demande de l'aide à la seule personne qui l'a déteste, Rosalie._

 _Elle est la première à découvrir une partie de la vie passée d'Erica et pourquoi elle a déménagé à Forks. La confiance devint mutuelle, Rosalie lui explique la raison de sa transformation en vampire tandis qu'Erica avoue lors de sa fête d'anniversaire surprise chez les Cullens, sa tentative de suicide à 15 ans et sa fugue. Elle apprend par la suite que Carlisle n'a jamais été marié, ils s'avouent enfin leur attirance mutuelle mais surtout la terrible vérité… Erica est le compagnon de Carlisle. Effrayée, perdue par cette révélation et ce que cela implique, elle décide malgré tout d'apprendre à connaître Carlisle, sa famille et l'histoire des vampires. Après quelques débuts hésitants, Erica décide de se laisser une chance de connaître et de développer ces sentiments pour Carlisle._

 _Renouant maladroitement avec son père mais gardant ces distances avec sa mère, Erica décide de rester pendant les fêtes de fin d'année à Forks. Entre les cours, vivre chez Charlie et Bella, ces réunions hebdomadaires à Port Angeles pour aller mieux sans oublier la famille de vampire, Erica ne sait plus où donner de la tête._

 _Retournant chez Charlie après avoir passé la journée chez les Cullens, Erica et Bella en voiture évitent de justesse un obstacle sur la route…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 ****: Tablature**

 _Je sortis de la voiture pour aller voir mais je ne vis aucune présence que ce soit humaine ou animal. J'avais vraiment eu peur d'avoir écrasé quelque chose. Je me sentis soulagée avant de me rediriger vers la voiture, au même moment je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de ma veste en cuir. Je vis le prénom d'Alice s'afficher à l'écran._

 _\- C'est bon Alice on n'a…_

 _\- Rentrez vite ! Me coupa Alice, On arrive dans 2 minutes !_

 _\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, à peine eus-je finis ma phrase que j'entendis distinctement un grognement de l'autre côté de la rue. Alice ? Je crois qu'ELLE est là, lâchais-je d'une voix étranglée._

 _\- COURS ! Hurla Alice._

 _Un long frisson traversa mon corps, une peur violente s'installa en moi. Je me sentais complètement paralysée._

\- Erica ! Cria Bella

Je ne réfléchis pas à deux fois et couru jusqu'au véhicule, Bella me regarda complètement horrifiée, son portable porté à son oreille. On l'avait prévenu au même moment. Je me précipitais dans la voiture avant de démarrer au quart de tour. Je fis crisser les pneus sur le gravier et poussa le véhicule à son maximum.

\- Tu la vois ? Tu la vois ? Criais-je à Bella, je ne pouvais pas passer mon temps à regarder dans le rétroviseur et conduire en même temps.

\- Non ! Merde, je ne sais pas où elle est !

\- Bordel de merde ! Je roulais comme une folle, elle allait nous rattraper c'était sûr, nous n'allions pas assez vite avec ce tas de ferraille.

Je vis au loin les lumières de la ville. Bella à ma droite était complètement crispée et n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans tous les sens pour savoir où se trouvait Victoria. Mon cœur battait furieusement contre ma cage thoracique. Je me permis de griller les deux seuls feux rouges dans l'allée principale de Forks, pour une fois Bella ne fit aucune remarque sur ma conduite dangereuse.

Nous finîmes par arriver sans encombre chez Charlie, nous sortîmes précipitamment de la voiture. La voiture de patrouille de Charlie était garée juste devant la maison. Nous courûmes jusqu'à l'entrée quand je sentis qu'on me tirait en arrière, je poussais un hurlement de pure terreur.

\- Calme-toi Erica, c'est moi Carlisle ! Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, je ressentis sa fraîcheur bienveillante autour de moi. Je vis Edward au côté de Bella mais aussi le reste de la famille Cullen répartie tout autour de la maison de Charlie, leur nez en l'air comme s'il cherchait la fragrance de Victoria aux alentours.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de fondre en larme, toute la tension s'échappa de mon corps, le stresse engendré par cette course poursuite m'avait complètement anéanti.

\- Chut, ça va aller, on est là, je suis là avec toi, je ne te quitterai pas. Carlisle ne cessait de me répéter ces mots à l'oreille, je finis par me calmer tant bien que mal.

Bella faisait aussi pâle figure à côté de moi, ses lèvres étaient pincées et elle se laissait bercer par la voix d'Edward, elle me fit un petit sourire un peu tordu.

\- Charlie va sortir de la maison dans quelques instants, on vous retrouve dans la chambre de Bella dans quelques minutes, m'indiqua Carlisle, il posa un léger baiser sur mon front avant de s'envoler avec le reste du clan Cullen.

Comme prévu, quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière à l'extérieur s'alluma et Charlie apparu sur le perron de la maison en pantoufle

\- Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu votre voiture les filles, nous dit Charlie depuis le porche de la maison, il vit nos mines déconfites, et bien qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous allez bien ?

Nous échangeâmes un regard avec Bella, elle prit la parole la première.

\- Nous avons croisé un cerf sur la route et nous avons eu une petite frayeur, révéla Bella parfaitement à l'aise avec son mensonge.

\- Oh d'accord, je vous ai dit de bien faire attention en conduisant le soir, le soleil se couche de plus en plus tôt et les animaux sauvages également, nous réprimanda Charlie. J'acquiesçais faiblement en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes au coin de mes yeux puis je rentrais la première dans la maison suivie par Bella.

Charlie nous informa qu'il avait déjà mangé avec Billy et Sue Clearwater. L'accident nous avait clairement coupé l'appétit et nous montâmes directement dans la chambre de Bella.

J'avais très peu visité la chambre de Bella. Depuis que j'étais ici, je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans ma chambre à lire ou bien dehors chevauchant ma moto. Les murs étaient de couleur lavande, un lit double trônait au milieu de la chambre, un petit bureau était coincé sous la fenêtre où croulait une montagne de papiers, livres et cahiers.

Une penderie était encastrée dans un des murs à l'opposé de la fenêtre et un rocking chair se trouvait à côté du lit. Alors que je refermais la porte de la chambre, Bella alla ouvrir la fenêtre laissant entrer en moins de trois secondes Carlisle, Edward et Alice. Je n'eus le temps de voir qu'Edward monter par la fenêtre à l'aide de l'arbre situé à deux mètres de la maison.

\- Je vois que tu as l'habitude, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire à son attention.

\- Erica …Souffla Bella exaspérée.

\- Oui, oui ça va, répliquais-je en m'asseyant dans le rocking chair, un mal de tête commençait à monter

\- Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Alice, pendant six secondes je ne vous voyais plus, juste avant l'accident, précisa-t-elle.

Je racontais ce qu'il s'était passé, l'ombre surgissant sur la route, mon dérapage et le grognement que j'avais entendu mais surtout la sensation d'être épiée depuis l'autre côté de la route.

Ils s'échangèrent des regards discrètement, je voyais leur lèvre bouger rapidement mais nous n'entendions absolument rien, je finis par m'agacer.

\- Hey ! On est peut-être sourde pour vous mais on n'est pas encore aveugle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Insistais-je.

\- Nous n'avons pas senti la présence de Victoria dans la forêt, révéla calmement Carlisle.

\- Ni à Forks, compléta Edward les lèvres pincées. A ce constat, je me sentis libérée, un poids s'enleva de mes épaules d'un coup.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous encore inquiet ? Se renseigna Bella, C'est un autre vampire ? Ou juste un animal ?

\- Non ce n'est pas un vampire, c'était peut-être tout bêtement un animal mais je suis contrariée parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je vous ai perdu dans mes visions pendant ce court laps de temps, expliqua Alice.

Je sentis que quelque chose n'était pas clair dans leurs explications. Ils nous cachaient quelque chose. Carlisle était tendu et au lieu d'être proche de moi il était à l'opposé. Je regardais Edward pendant que je me posais la question mais il m'ignora et concentra son attention sur Bella.

Si ce n'était pas un vampire. Qu'avions-nous rencontré dans la forêt ?

* * *

Les vacances de noël avaient enfin commencé, deux semaines de liberté totale même si le lycée était devenu moins désagréable avec le temps.

Mon soi-disant _« Coming out »_ devint rapidement populaire, les élèves me trouvaient cool. Ma moto était cool, ma coupe était cool et le fait que je somnole en classe était cool.

J'eu l'impression de devenir un phénomène de mode, chose qui me changeait par rapport à avant.

Nous décidâmes avec Bella de passer le réveillon de Noël avec Charlie ainsi que le matin de Noël, histoire d'ouvrir les cadeaux ensemble. Nous rejoindrions les Cullen plus tard. Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de ne pas laisser Charlie trop souvent seul pendant les vacances surtout qu'il avait pris quelques jours pour être avec nous.

Il était bien entendu toujours disponible pour le travail en qu'à de problème.

Le soir du réveillon, Bella se surpassa pour nous faire un festin. Entre les purées de patate douce et celle de citrouille sans oublier la fameuse dinde de Noel, ce fut un vrai régal. Je participais à ce repas en détaillant des petits sablés en forme de sapins et d'étoiles dans de la pâte sucrée. Une tâche à la hauteur de mes talents culinaires.

Ce moment me fit repenser au noël que nous passions ensemble, mon père, ma mère et moi. C'était il y a si longtemps, bien avant leur divorce, nous avions rarement passé plus de deux Noëls dans un même pays mais j'en était vraiment heureuse. Nous découvrions de nouvelles traditions à chaque fois et puis tout c'était terminé.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance légère, j'avais encore du mal à croire la chance d'être arrivée chez les Swan. Ils m'avaient accueillit comme si je faisais partie de la famille. M'accepter sans poser de questions et aujourd'hui je découvrais une autre famille, les Cullen. Une famille peu ordinaire, c'était un euphémisme… Et Carlisle, je ne savais pas comment je devais me sentir à propos de lui ni de sa situation particulière, à vrai dire pour être tout à fait honnête j'évitais de trop y penser. Sans que je m'en rende compte, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, faire le point sur ma vie actuelle me remplissait de joie et de satisfaction.

\- Hey Erica ça va ? S'inquiéta Bella.

\- Oui, oui tout va bien, lui répondis-je, en faite je suis vraiment très heureuse d'être avec vous en ce moment, confessais-je, je ne me vois pas être ailleurs. Je crois que Charlie fut particulièrement touché et il retint tant bien que mal ses larmes, il se releva prestement avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras toujours de façon aussi maladroite.

\- Moi aussi ma grande, chuchota Charlie à voix basse. Bella se contenta de sourire, je savais qu'elle n'était pas très expressive alors je m'en contentais.

Nous veillâmes jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Charlie finit par s'endormir le premier sur le canapé, son léger ronflement remplit la pièce. Avec Bella, nous étions installées sur le sol contre le canapé, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main remplie de chamallow. Nous observions le petit sapin posé sur la table basse que Charlie avait rapporté une semaine avant, nous l'avions décoré ensemble avec des guirlandes lumineuses et des boules colorées. Il penchait légèrement sur le côté mais à mes yeux, il était parfait. Les petits paquets emballés étaient disposés tout autour de l'arbre.

\- Tu sais Erica, commença Bella, je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir avec moi ici, à Forks. Je crois que tout aurait été différent si tu n'avais pas été là.

\- Hum… T'aurais eu davantage d'accident en effet, répliquais-je habilement.

\- Tu n'as pas tort ! Se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de poser sa tête contre mon épaule.

Les lumières illuminant le sapin finirent par nous endormir. Nous nous réveillâmes le lendemain, la nuque raide, une forte odeur de brûler émanait de la cuisine. Les talents culinaires de Charlie avaient encore frappé...

\- Désolé les filles, j'ai voulu préparer le petit déjeuné mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille déjeuner à l'extérieur, proposa Charlie gêné tout en jetant les toasts carbonisés à la poubelle.

\- Ça va être compliqué de trouver un restaurant ouvert le jour de Noel, contredit Bella sereinement se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- En effet... Abdiqua Charlie. Au même moment le téléphone sonna, j'y vais, répondit celui-ci.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche, annonçais-je.

Je revins une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. J'avais fait un léger effort vestimentaire, troquant mes jeans et t-shirts contre une robe bustier bleue nuit composée de plusieurs épaisseurs de tulle au niveau de la jupe. Elle restait assez simple et n'était pas trop encombrante pour se déplacer.

Cette robe était un cadeau de mon père rapporté lors de son dernier voyage en France. Je ne l'avais porté que deux fois, le jour où il me l'avait offerte et aujourd'hui, je crois même que l'étiquette était toujours présente sur la robe. Je me maquillais légèrement pour compléter la tenue.

\- Tu es vraiment très jolie ! Me complimenta Bella.

\- Hum merci... Je me suis dit « Allez Erica c'est Noël ! ».

\- J'en connais un qui va être plus que ravi, chuchota-t-elle conspiratrice.

\- Comment ça ? Demandais-je intriguée par sa remarque.

\- Oh Erica ! Bonne nouvelle ! Mr Cullen et leur famille nous invite à un brunch de Noël, m'annonça Charlie, tout en essayant de nouer une cravate rouge autour de son cou.

\- Ah... Je pensais qu'on irait manger avec eux beaucoup plus tard, dis-je à Bella, elle haussa simplement les épaules, et forma le nom Alice avec sa bouche discrètement tandis que Charlie se débattait avec sa cravate.

\- Il parait que des membres de leur famille ont décommandé à la dernière minute à cause d'un problème d'avion, je n'ai pas tout compris du coup, ils ont pensé à nous. C'est vraiment très généreux de leur part.

Cette invitation à la dernière minute me dérangeait un peu, je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi. Mais maintenant que j'étais parfaitement consciente de la famille de vampires qui avaient élu domicile à Forks, je craignais davantage pour la vie de Charlie et de tous ceux qui côtoyaient les Cullen. C'était peut-être un peu injuste pour eux mais je restais persuadée que nos problèmes allaient continuer à augmenter.

Oui, mais Carlisle ? Me souffla le reste de mon cerveau. J'étais encore perdue face aux sentiments que je ressentais en sa présence, je ne contrôlais rien et ça m'effrayait. J'avais l'impression d'être esclave de ce phénomène « compagnon ».

On n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de tout ça avec Carlisle, ça me bloquait.

\- Je vais me préparer, lança Bella avant de monter rapidement les escaliers pour aller dans la salle de bain.

\- Je déteste porter des cravates, grogna Charlie devant le miroir de l'entrée, la dernière fois que j'en ai porté une, c'était le jour de mon mariage.

Cette dernière remarque me fit mal au cœur pour Charlie, je m'approchais de lui.

\- Puis-je ? Demandais-je.

\- Je t'en prie, me répondis Charlie trop soulagé que je vienne l'aider. Elle va me rendre complètement fou...

Je retirais la cravate, remontais le col de la chemise à Charlie et boutonnais le dernier bouton de la chemise blanche. Je pris la cravate et la glissais autour du col tout en la positionnant pour qu'elle ne soit ni trop haute ni trop basse.

\- La pointe de la cravate doit arriver au-dessus de la boucle de ceinture, l'informais-je concentrée sur la manœuvre délicate d'attacher correctement une cravate. Le grand pan doit passer en premier sur le plus petit puis je repasse le grand pan une seconde fois sur le petit pan, continuais-je dans mon explication. Charlie m'écoutait religieusement. On tire pour ajuster la boucle, on passe le grand pan au niveau du col dans la boucle. On tire sur le petit pan derrière pour remonter la boucle et le col. Et pour finir on ajuste le nœud et le col.

Mes gestes étaient fluides et surs. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas réalisé un nœud de cravate. Et pourtant je gardais ce reflexe dans un coin de mon cerveau.

\- Merci Erica ! S'enthousiasma Charlie, qui t'as appris à faire les nœuds de cravate ?

\- Ma mère, répondis-je doucement, je pris la veste de Charlie et lui mis, je finis les derniers ajustements. Voilà tu es maintenant aussi beau que le jour de ton mariage, si ce n'est plus lui, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- En parlant de ta mère... Il se retourna vers la petite commode sous le miroir à l'entrée, il ouvrit un tiroir, prit une enveloppe et me la tendit.

Je baissais les yeux sur la lettre, je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture manuscrite, les lettres arrondies et les majuscules élégantes.

Ma mère.

\- Je l'ai reçu le lendemain de ton anniversaire mais je ne savais pas quoi en faire, je sais que j'aurai dû te la donner avant mais .. Bredouilla Charlie gêné.

\- Je comprends, lui assurais-je, j'hésitais à récupérer la lettre. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à savoir ce qu'elle disait, la peur et la colère brouillaient mon cerveau actuellement. Charlie perçut mon hésitation et le combat que je menais intérieurement.

\- Ecoute, je vais la laisser dans le tiroir, tu l'ouvriras quand tu te sentiras prête ou quand tu en auras envie... ou pas, d'accord ?

Il remit la lettre là où elle était et je me sentis mieux d'un coup. Ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux fut un soulagement.

Nous attendîmes Bella, décidant de prendre les cadeaux et de les emmener chez les Cullen pour les ouvrir, Alice avait suggéré l'idée à Charlie.

Nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen dans la voiture de patrouille de Charlie. De grandes guirlandes lumineuses encadraient chaque porte et fenêtre de la maison, des bonhommes de neiges et des pères Noël avaient envahis leur jardin. Un immense traineau était posé sur le toit de la demeure. C'était vraiment fabuleux, cette ambiance si particulière me faisait retomber en enfance. Nous restâmes tous les trois ébahis devant cette décoration.

\- Mon dieu... Me souffla Bella, à quel moment ont-ils eu le temps de décorer leur maison ?

\- Ne jamais dormir aide, je suppose ... Répondis-je doucement en veillant à ce que Charlie n'entende pas.

\- Vous avez pris les sacs ? Nous demanda Charlie interrompant notre échange.

\- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Bella.

Charlie avait insisté pour que nous apportions des bouteilles de vins en guise de remerciement. Nous avions bien entendu essayé de l'en dissuader en lui expliquant que les Cullen ne buvaient jamais d'alcool mais pour Charlie, c'était inconcevable de venir sans présents pour nos hôtes.

Charlie nous précéda à l'entrée, nous le suivîmes, Bella portait elle aussi une robe, de couleur verte avec un léger décolleté et des ballerines. Pour elle, il était impossible de faire plus de trois pas en talon sans se casser la figure. J'étais persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Au moment où Charlie s'apprêta à sonner, une boule se forma dans le creux de mon ventre.

 _Et Si ?_

 _Et si_ Charlie découvrait la vraie nature des Cullen ?

 _Et si_ Charlie remarquait mon attachement pour Carlisle ? Et inversement ?

 _Et s'il_ y avait un incident, menaçant nos vies comme à Phoenix ?

Je stoppais la main de Charlie avant qu'il ne sonne.

* * *

 _ **A suivre…**_

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et j'espère que ce petit résumé vous aidera à vous rappeler du début de l'histoire. Je pense que c'est bien de faire un petit rappel surtout que cela faisait trois semaines que je n'avais rien publié ! **Si vous avez le temps et l'envie je vous conseille de relire les chapitres précédents pour vous remettre dans le bain ! Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis ! Cela fait toujours plaisir !**

 _Petit extrait du prochain chapitre_ :

 _« Le classement des 100 meilleurs universités mondiales » lus-je sur le livre sceptique._

 _\- Ton père se demandait où tu aurais envie d'aller l'année prochaine, après les vacances, tu vas devoir penser à envoyer tes dossiers de candidatures pour les universités, continua Charlie._

 _Je me figeais, je n'avais même pas pensé à l'année prochaine. J'avais tellement été occupée à me préparer mentalement à retourner au lycée, vivre à Forks, rencontré de nouvelles personnes, puis les Cullen, les vampires, James, Victoria et là je devais penser à l'université ? »_

 **Alors ? Vos théories ? Que va faire Erica ?**


	15. Chapter 15: Improvisation musicale

Bonjour à tous !

 **Je vais vous faire une petite annonce assez spéciale** , après correction par **Megane49** , ma chère correctrice. Elle m'a fait remarquer que l'histoire stagnait beaucoup dans les derniers chapitres. Ce n'est pas totalement faux.

Cependant je ne cherche pas à faire seulement une histoire romantique entre Erica et Carlisle, ce n'est pas mon but. Je cherche tout d'abord à intégrer un nouveau personnage dans l'histoire donc oui dans ces deux derniers chapitres c'est calme.

De plus je n'écris pas les chapitres au fur et à mesure mais j'écris dès que j'ai le temps et des idées nouvelles pour faire évoluer l'histoire. **J'en suis déjà à 140 pages Words**. Je coupe ensuite dans mon bloc, différents chapitres en essayant d'avoir la même longueur sans pour autant couper l'action au mauvais moment.

Je peux donc vous promettre par la suite qu'il y aura de nouvelles intrigues et plus d'actions et beaucoup plus de rapprochement physique entre Carlisle et Erica. J'espère que vous continuerais à suivre cette histoire. Merci.

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Noour** : Merci (encore) pour ce nouveau commentaire ! Ah ah ! J'espère que tu continues à aimer mon histoire !

 **Kyllmy** : Merci ! Et merci pour ton nouveau commentaire ! J'essaye de faire évoluer la relation entre Erica et Carlisle mais aussi de continuer à travailler l'intrigue autour d'Erica.

 **AddictDoctorWho** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, c'est vraiment très gentil d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Merci !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15** **: Improvisation musicale.**

 _Au moment où Charlie se prépara à sonner, une boule se forma dans le creux de mon ventre._

 _Et Si ?_

 _Et si Charlie découvrait la vraie nature des Cullen ?_

 _Et si Charlie remarquait mon attachement pour Carlisle ? Et inversement ?_

 _Et s'il y a un incident menaçant nos vies comme à Phoenix ?_

 _Je stoppais la main de Charlie avant qu'il ne sonne._

\- Ça ne va pas Erica ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet de ma réaction soudaine.

Je le regardais ne sachant pas quoi répondre ni par où commencer, Bella située derrière Charlie fronça les yeux en esquissant un léger signe de tête négatif.

\- Je...

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un petit bonnet vert et une robe verte avec des petits grelots et des collants rayés complétaient sa tenue. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un petit lutin. Je m'empêchais d'exploser de rire.

\- Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu une voiture ! Continua-t-elle, sans blague… Elle était vraiment douée pour jouer la comédie.

Nous étions tous les trois figés dans une position un peu étrange voir ridicule, moi tenant la main de Charlie en l'air et Bella grimaçant. Nous nous regardâmes du coin de l'œil avant de retrouver une position plus naturelle.

\- Bonjour Alice, salua Charlie, tu es vraiment très jolie déguisée en elfe !

\- Merci Charlie ! Entrez donc, vous portez merveilleusement bien la cravate, complimenta Alice.

\- Merci répondit-il gêné, sûrement lui aussi éblouis par la beauté Cullen. Il essuya ses pieds avant de pénétrer dans la maison, il fut vraiment impressionné par l'intérieur de leur maison, son regard s'attarda sur chaque détail composant la décoration imaginée par Esmée.

Nous entrâmes à notre tour, je fis un petit sourire gêné à Alice. Je regrettais qu'ils soient vampire car ils avaient forcément tout entendu.

Alice récupéra nos manteaux et écharpes et nous invita à aller dans le salon retrouver le reste de la famille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? M'apostropha Bella en chuchotant avant d'atteindre le salon, elle était véritablement furieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, admis-je doucement, j'ai agi comme ça sans réfléchir, avouais-je penaude, je…

\- Les filles ? Nous appelâmes Charlie.

\- Oui ! On arrive papa, répondis Bella, elle me dépassa sans un regard pour moi.

Sa réaction me blessa profondément, n'avait-elle pas compris que je faisais ça pour protéger Charlie ?

Je me forçais à prendre une grande respiration pour me calmer et me forçais à sourire.

Le salon était autant décoré qu'à l'extérieur, le grand sapin placé à droite de la cheminée dégageait une douce odeur de pin et de sève. La décoration était composée d'or, de blanc et quelques touches de rouges. Une décoration très harmonieuse, j'avais l'impression que le salon sortait tout droit d'un magazine de décoration édition spécial Noël.

Chaque partie était décorée par des bougies, des guirlandes et des boules de Noël.

Les Cullen accueillirent chaleureusement Charlie. Bella se dirigea automatiquement vers Edward, elle me jeta un petit coup d'œil avant de parler avec lui. J'imaginais déjà ce qu'elle allait dire…

Quand j'interceptais le regard de Carlisle, celui-ci sembla tendu. Son regard était légèrement plus foncé que d'habitude.

S'était-il suffisamment nourri ? J'avais peur pour Charlie qui ne se doutait de rien, se déplaçant vers chaque Cullen pour leur dire bonjour et les remercier de leur invitation.

Jasper s'avança en premier vers moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Erica, tout ira bien, Alice a envisagé toutes les possibilités, me rassura celui-ci.

\- Oui je sais... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous blesser mais j'ai juste agi par instinct, j'ai repensé à James et à Victoria et je ne sais pas, d'un coup ça m'a paniqué, expliquais-je, je parlais à Jasper mais aussi aux autres qui devaient nous écouter.

Rosalie et Emmett nous rejoignirent à leur tour,

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, ajouta Rosalie d'une voix posée, c'est normal que tu te soucie de sa sécurité.

\- Surtout que le sang de Charlie est beaucoup moins tentant que le tiens ou celui de Bella, assura Emmett. Je levais un sourcil perplexe face à sa remarque.

Emmett reçu un violent coup de coude dans le ventre par sa femme qui affichait toujours un doux sourire. Cette fille était vraiment flippante.

\- Mais Bébé… Se plaignit Emmett tout en frottant son ventre douloureux

\- Merci Emmett ça me rassure de me dire qu'on sera sûrement dévoré en premier avec Bella, Charlie aura surement une chance de s'enfuir…

\- Techniquement il y a très peu de chance de s'en sortir vivant si bien entendu ce scénario se réalisait, rétorqua posément Jasper.

\- Bien. Au moins c'est clair, je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'un verre, plaisantais-je amèrement.

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois à ma remarque, Jasper un peu moins.

Alice revint avec un plateau en argent où était disposé des coupes en cristal, Charlie discutait toujours avec Carlisle et Esmée devant la cheminée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder Carlisle. Il était vraiment très élégant comme toujours.

Il avait opté pour une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir, c'était à le fois très décontracté et… sexy. Ses cheveux coiffés en arrière me donnaient furieusement envie de glisser ma main dedans. Mon cerveau commençait sérieusement à dérailler, une douce chaleur se répandit à l'intérieur de mon corps. Carlisle me regarda au même moment, la douce chaleur se transforma en lave, l'attraction que je ressentais pour Carlisle me dépassait complètement. Je me retenais de le rejoindre tout de suite pour me coller à lui.

\- Erica… Souffla Jasper avec difficulté, son regard s'assombrissant dangereusement, ses épaules étaient tendues et ses poings serrés.

\- Oh merde désolée, lâchais-je. Je me forçais à fermer les yeux et à penser fortement à Stephen, en quelques secondes mon corps se refroidit. Pour pousser le vis, je m'imaginais l'embrasser, un frisson de dégoût me traversa le long de la colonne vertébrale.

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, Jasper me regarda ébahis par mon changement d'humeur soudain.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir, lui répondis-je blasée par mon imagination. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre, marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

Edward explosa de rire au même moment à notre opposé, il me regarda amusé. Je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée qu'Edward côtois mon cerveau.

Alice nous invita à nous réunir sur le canapé pour partager un toast. Je me retrouvais entre Rosalie et Alice et juste en face de moi, Carlisle qui m'offrit un doux sourire, que je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rendre. Charlie surpris notre échange et je fis comme si de rien était. Elle nous donna à chacun un verre de mimosa, un cocktail à base de différents jus de fruits, nous dit-elle

\- Ah... Il n'y a pas d'alcool ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Charlie me regarda surpris et mécontent de mon idée de boire de l'alcool dès 10 heure. Je rigolais, ajoutais-je pour le rassurer.

\- Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël. S'enthousiasma Alice tout en levant son verre. Nous fîmes de même.

\- Que ce Noël vous apporte de la joie pour l'année à venir, continua Esmée.

\- Et une nouvelle console, compléta Emmett, nous rigolâmes tous.

\- Je voulais tous vous remercier pour votre invitation, commença Charlie, mais aussi de rendre mes deux filles plus heureuses et épanouis, termina Charlie la gorge nouée.

\- Oh Charlie… dirent-ont en même temps, Bella et moi. Je sentais mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Nous nous approchâmes de lui pour le prendre dans nos bras. Bella me serra la main en même temps. La tension avait disparu entre nous, j'étais soulagée.

Rosalie leva son verre à son tour,

\- Même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec vous, dit-elle à l'attention de sa famille, je respecte vos choix et je suis heureuse de vous voir vous épanouir, finit-elle. Emmett la pris dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut une des choses les plus belles que Rosalie nous exprima.

\- Je commence à m'habituer à tout ça, dit Jasper et c'est bien, voilà. Alice le félicita et nous échangeâmes des sourires comme si on partageait une bonne blague.

Charlie fut le seul à ne pas tout comprendre, ce qui était normal après tout.

\- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec tout ça, alors je vais faire vite, je suis très heureuse de vous connaître, articula lentement Bella, j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place dit-elle à l'attention d'Edward.

\- Moi aussi répondit celui-ci, je suis heureux que tu sois là avec moi. Et vous aussi, ajouta Edward à notre attention, Charlie et moi.

Tu as failli nous oublier ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire par la pensée à Edward.

\- Je vous remercie à tous d'être présent aujourd'hui, poursuivis Carlisle, vous faîtes partis de la famille Cullen et je suis très heureux que le destin nous est permis de nous rencontrer. Ces derniers mots m'étaient directement adressés.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir lentement tout en essayant de contenir le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur mon visage. Ses yeux ocres me fixant continuellement. Un toussotement provenant d'Emmett nous sorti de notre bulle.

Ils me regardèrent tous attendant que je prenne à mon tour la parole.

\- Hum je suppose que c'est à moi de dire quelque chose de censé alors je vais tout simplement dire « A Noël je n'ai pas plus envie de rose que de Noël au printemps. J'aime chaque saison pour ce qu'elle apporte » Citais-je en regardant Carlisle.

\- « Si je viole ma foi, mon apologie sera cette excuse : je ne me suis parjuré que par la force de la nécessité aussi je souscris mon nom sans réserve à ces lois, et je consens que celui qui les enfreindra dans la moindre partie en soit puni par une honte éternelle : les tentations sont pour les autres comme pour moi mais je crois, malgré la répugnance que je montre, que je serai encore le dernier à violer mon serment. » Répondit Carlisle.

Je fus surprise que Carlisle réponde à ma citation, un grand silence accueillis notre échange. Ça devenait sincèrement gênant.

\- Shakespeare, Peines d'Amours Perdues, informa Edward au reste du groupe.

\- Je savais que tu aimais lire Erica mais pas à ce point, se renseigna Charlie

\- Hum… Au centre je passais beaucoup de temps à lire, ça m'a beaucoup aidé, lui expliquais-je gênée de parler de tout ça. Même s'ils étaient tous au courant cela restait toujours sensible.

Heureusement qu'Esmée fut là pour couper court à cette conversation et nous proposa de passer à table pour le brunch, c'était une première pour moi. Mon tout premier brunch de Noël.

Je me demandais s'ils allaient vraiment manger ou faire semblant, intérieurement je rigolais déjà.

Une grande table recouverte d'une grande nappe blanche était installée près de la grande baie vitrée. De nombreux plats salés et sucrés nous attendaient. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment nous allions faire pour engloutir tout cela.

\- J'espère que tu as faim, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire à Bella, nous rigolâmes jusqu'à en pleurer.

Je m'installais à gauche de Bella, Edward en face d'elle. Esmée s'installa en face de moi, Rosalie à côté d'elle et Emmett en face d'elle. Alice se plaça à droite de Bella et Jasper face à elle. Carlisle et Charlie s'installèrent à chaque extrémité de la table.

Esmée nous présenta chaque plat et je fus surprise de reconnaître des plats cuisinés traditionnellement en France, Italie ou Allemagne pendant la période de Noël. Avait-elle cuisiné pour moi tous ces plats ?

J'adorais les petites pâtisseries allemandes à base d'amande et de cannelle avec leur glaçage blanc. Elle avait préparé un chapon au marron comme le veut la tradition française.

Pour l'entrée, des mini roulades de mozzarella et des chouquettes aux trois graines provenant de la cuisine italienne participaient aussi au repas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la corriger quand elle se trompa sur un des desserts présents à table.

\- Spoon corrigeais-je automatiquement encore ébahis par l'ensemble des plats présents.

\- Ah oui ! Spoon ! Merci Erica, me répondit Esmée avec un clin d'œil.

\- Mais comment... ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

\- Edward, me répondit simplement Carlisle.

Je jetais un petit coup d'œil vers lui, pouvait-il vraiment voir tout ça dans ma tête ? C'était assez dérangeant.

Qu'avait-il vu d'autre ?

 _Notre petit secret ?_

Edward me regarda au même moment, ses yeux se plissant légèrement vers moi. Je détournais le visage, gênée et me forçais à penser à autre chose.

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance de manière générale, Les Cullens se forcèrent à manger mais je compris vite leur tour de passe-passe. A chaque fois qu'un Cullen mangeait une bouchée d'un des plats, 10 minutes après il sortait de table pour une quelconque raison. Ça devenait vraiment comique mais fort heureusement Charlie ne remarqua rien.

Il profitait simplement de la journée, il semblait véritablement heureux. Le voir si épanouis me remplissait de joie.

Nous finîmes par échanger les cadeaux comme le voulait la tradition.

Avec Bella nous avions décidés de faire un cadeau en commun pour Charlie, un nouvel équipement de pêche, le sien commençait à devenir vraiment usé. Mike Newton nous avait vendu le matériel dans le magasin appartenant à ses parents, au passage il avait lourdement dragué Bella, à se souvenir je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler.

Charlie dût malheureusement partir, le poste de police avait subi une panne de courant et l'officier qui gardait le poste n'arrivait pas rétablir l'électricité. Charlie promit de revenir le plus rapidement possible.

Pour Alice, j'avais demandé à mon père de rapporter une pièce unique de son dernier voyage en Norvège. Je ne fus pas déçu et Alice, non plus, vu qu'elle était déjà au courant.

\- Vraiment merci Erica ! Me dit-elle avant même d'ouvrir le paquet, ce sac à main ira parfaitement avec la nouvelle veste que j'ai commandée, n'est-ce pas Jazz ?

\- Oui oui Alice, répondit celui-ci.

Jasper m'intriguait énormément, il était fasciné par la joie débordante d'Alice. Elle sautillait partout, tout en se promenant avec le sac. Il avait ce sourire un peu idiot quand on regarde quelque chose qui nous plaît.

Je donnais à la même occasion mon cadeau pour Jasper.

\- Je l'ai trouvé sur internet à un espèce de collectionneur un peu bizarre, je ne l'ai pas essayé donc j'espère qu'il fonctionnera. Il doit être aussi vieux que toi, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter dans un murmure.

\- Où as-tu pu trouver cet appareil ? Demanda Jasper ébahis devant ce petit bijou d'ancienneté.

\- C'est un appareil photo ?... Ça ? Demanda Emmett sceptique, un air parfaitement dégoûté affiché sur son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple appareil photo, c'est le summum de la production Thornton-Rickard pour les chambres de voyage. Elle est en acajou et laiton. Le soufflet cuir est à triple extension. Il s'agit d'une chambre carrée pouvant être transformée en chambre stéréoscopique expliqua Jasper passionnée tout en inspectant cette petite relique.

Je fus impressionnée par sa connaissance, au moins j'étais tombée dans le mille pour son cadeau.

Il me remercia le plus chaleureusement possible, c'est-à-dire une main sur mon épaule et un merci. Je fus vraiment touchée par son geste sachant que Jasper avait encore du mal avec le sang humain d'après ce que Carlisle m'avait expliqué.

\- Ah ouai… Un gros appareil photo ancien, conclut Emett. Jasper grogna à sa description dégradante. Bon alors mon cadeau ? Me demanda Emmett comme un enfant. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il tape dans ses mains.

\- Emmett… Souffla Rosalie exaspérée.

\- Hum… Je suis désolé Emmett, je n'ai pas trouvé de cadeau qui pourrait te plaire, commençais-je, je me retins de rigoler face à sa mine déconfite, à part celui-ci, lui dis-je en lui tendant un paquet caché derrière moi, j'espère qu'il te conviendra.

Il déchira le paquet comme un enfant, j'espérais secrètement qu'il ne déchirai pas le t-shirt qu'il contenait à l'intérieur.

\- Excellent Erica ! Me dit-il, il tourna le t-shirt dans l'autre sens pour le montrer aux autres, on pouvait lire l'inscription blanche sur le fond noir « Attention je mords », je vais le mettre immédiatement ! Il commença à se déshabiller devant tout le monde mais Esmée le rappela à l'ordre que ce n'était pas une manière de se conduire devant des invités.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, portant son t-shirt aussi fière qu'un paon. Je dois dire que le t-shirt était vraiment moulant sur lui, mettant en évidence sa musculature.

Je donnais ensuite mon prochain cadeau à Rosalie, je lui tendis une simple enveloppe marron, elle ouvrit doucement, redoutant ce qu'elle pourrait trouver à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Me demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillée.

\- Ce sont des formulaires de parrainage, tu peux être le sponsor d'un ou de plusieurs enfants par le biais de cette liste d'association, expliquais-je, je ne savais pas trop comment elle allait le prendre.

\- Je ne sais pas … Bredouilla Rosalie incertaine, je ne suis pas vraiment apte à aider des enfants…

\- Tu es vraiment douée réfutais-je, tu m'as accompagnée à chaque fois, tu t'es montrée d'une rare patience avec moi et tu m'as soutenue comme à fais ma marraine, Alexandra. Alors oui je sais que tu fais des dons mais des fois ce n'est pas suffisant pour se sentir mieux, des fois être en contact avec les personnes aident davantage, terminais-je.

\- Je vais y réfléchir me répondit-elle simplement, ses yeux parcourant déjà la liste d'associations, elle releva les yeux vers moi, merci Erica.

Je me tournais cette fois vers Esmée.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir Esmée à part acheter un morceau de mur dans un endroit perdue, je suis persuadée que tu aurais réussis à en faire un palace, ils rigolèrent tous à ma remarque, alors je me suis demandée si tu voudrais m'accompagner aux cours de cuisines que Bella m'a gentiment offert pour mon anniversaire ? Je lançais un faux regard noir à Bella.

\- Oh oui avec plaisir ! Me répondit-elle complètement ravies.

\- Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage Esmée, commenta Bella, Erica est vraiment une catastrophe en cuisine…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protestais-je, je n'ai pas les compétences requises pour la cuisine c'est tout, marmonnais-je en croisant les bras comme une enfant. Pour me venger je tandis un grand sac à Edward et Bella. Je me forçais à penser à autre chose pour éviter qu'Edward ne sache.

Ils ouvrirent le sac, à l'intérieur se trouvait deux paquets, le premier, plus petit, Bella l'ouvrit. Au moment où elle découvrit ce que c'était, elle devint complètement rouge.

\- Erica... Franchement, c'est… Hum... Tu aurais... Dit-elle en bégayant. Les autres Cullen se rapprochèrent pour découvrir le fameux cadeau.

\- Une bougie de massage ?! S'exclama Emmett hilare, c'est une super idée ! Tu vois Edward ! Même Erica trouve que tu es trop prude ! Tope-la Erica !

Sa main claqua un peu trop fortement ma main droite, je me retins de gémir sous la douleur. Carlisle lança un regard furieux à Emmett, celui-ci s'excusa rapidement redoutant la colère de Carlisle.

\- Très subtile Erica, répliqua Edward vertement, l'as-tu déjà testé ? Me demanda-t-il pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

Mais je m'étais déjà préparée à cette question.

\- Et bien dans la collection, j'ai une petite préférence pour massage lueur et chocolat enivrant, ripostais-je avec un clin d'œil. Ça répond à ta question ? Allez ! Ouvre le second, insistais-je.

Il leva les yeux en l'air avant d'ouvrir le second paquet.

\- Une échelle de corde ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hum... J'ai remarqué que notre pauvre arbre commençait à faiblir à force de servir d'échelle alors je me dis qu'avec une vraie échelle ça pourrait le soulager, expliquais-je.

A la fin de mon explication Emmett était plié en deux sur le sol, il explosa de rire, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Nous nous retenions tant bien que mal de ne pas rigoler mais c'était vraiment difficile.

\- Erica... Grogna Edward, Bella ne savait plus où se mettre, elle hésitait entre rire et se cacher entre les coussins du canapé.

\- Ça ne veut toujours pas dire que je cautionne votre petit manège, dis-je, alors autant épargner ce pauvre chêne.

\- Heureusement que Charlie a été appelé, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Jasper d'une voix neutre.

Nous explosâmes tous de rire.

Charlie revint enfin, il avait abandonné sa cravate, nous terminions d'échanger nos derniers cadeaux.

Alice avait décidé de lui offrir une panoplie complète de cravate allant du noir intense au bleue clair sans oublier les différents roses, une quinzaine au totale. Charlie était ravi, il s'amusa à essayer chaque cravate.

\- Erica c'est comme ça hein ? Me demanda-t-il tout en nouant sa cravate.

\- Oui, tu as bien retenu la leçon j'ai l'impression ! Rigolais-je.

Alice et Esmée nous avez offert des vêtements de grandes marques, je ne voyais pas à quel moment nous allions porter toutes ces tenues … Emmett et Rosalie m'avait offert une nouvelle veste de moto, plus chaude et confortable pour l'hiver, m'expliqua-t-elle. Charlie intervint en disant qu'il m'interdisait de faire de la moto en hiver. Fin du débat sur les différentes vestes de moto d'hiver.

Edward s'installa à son piano et joua une composition qu'il avait spécialement réalisé pour Bella, celle-ci enchantée, s'installa à côté de lui.

Nous l'écoutâmes religieusement, je trouvais la mélodie un peu triste à mon goût, elle était simple et calme mais il y avait quelque chose de fragile dans cette mélodie. Quelque chose qui demandait à être réparé. Edward me donnait cette impression étrange. Comme s'il était continuellement torturé mais qu'avec Bella il semblait aller mieux. Peut-être dû au fait qu'il n'entendait pas ces pensées ? Je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

Je me levais du canapé prétextant une envie de me dégourdir les jambes, je me dirigeais vers la table et me remplit un verre de vin. Nous avions ramené une bouteille autant la boire. Je me retournais vers le canapé, Rosalie et Emmett était l'un contre l'autre, Alice sur les genoux de Jasper. Esmée et Charlie dans un coin du salon discutaient tranquillement. J'étais persuadée que Charlie était complètement sous le charme ensorcelant d'Esmée.

Il l'écoutait attentivement, ne ratant pas une miette de ses paroles.

Je cherchais Carlisle mais ne le trouvais nulle part, à quel moment l'avais-je perdue de vue ? Pourtant j'avais fait attention de ne pas trop le regarder quand Charlie était là mais là il avait complètement disparu.

\- Tu me cherches ? Entendis-je derrière moi, je me retournais la main sur le cœur, surprise.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu m'as fait peur Carlisle, soufflais-je. Je renversais quelques gouttes de mon verre de vin sur ma main. Intérieurement j'étais rassurée de le retrouver. Mon cœur continuant à faire des sauts périlleux à l'intérieur de moi.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Il prit ma main où se trouvait les quelques gouttes de vin et les porta à ses lèvres froides. Il leva les yeux vers moi et les verrouilla au miens, sa langue lampa les dernières gouttes restantes déclenchant un frisson d'excitation dans tout mon corps.

A partir de ce moment-là mon cerveau arrêta de fonctionner. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je n'avais jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi excitant de toute ma vie. Je repris une grande inspiration.

\- Essayes-tu de me déclencher une crise cardiaque ? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis médecin, me chuchota-t-il, en déposant un baiser sur ma main avant de la relâcher. Il se redressa d'un coup et recula d'un pas.

Je le regardais étrangement, il jouait à quoi ? Passer du chaud au froid comme ça, c'était perturbant. Je n'étais pas sûre de survivre.

\- Erica, m'appela Charlie en se dirigeant vers moi, ah je comprenais mieux maintenant.

\- Oui ? Ma voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Ton père m'a envoyé ce paquet pour toi, je suis repassé à la maison pour le prendre je l'avais oublié tout à l'heure.

Ce paquet avait la forme d'un livre, je l'ouvris précautionneusement comme à chaque fois qu'on m'offrait un livre.

\- « Le classement des 100 meilleurs universités mondiales » lus-je sur le livre sceptique.

\- Ton père se demandait où tu aurais envie d'aller l'année prochaine, après les vacances tu vas devoir penser à envoyer tes dossiers de candidatures pour les universités, continua Charlie.

Je me figeais, je n'avais même pas pensé à l'année prochaine. J'avais tellement été occupée à me préparer mentalement à retourner au lycée, vivre à Forks, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, puis les Cullen, les vampires, James, Victoria et là je devais penser à l'université ?

\- Pour être honnête je n'avais même pas envisagé d'aller à l'université, confessais-je en baissant les yeux sur le livre.

\- Pourquoi ? Me demandèrent Charlie et Carlisle en même temps

\- Et bien je viens de reprendre le lycée depuis 4 mois et ça se passe bien je dirais mais l'université c'est carrément autre chose, il y aura plus de monde et puis je ne sais même pas où je voudrais aller.

\- C'est bien pour ça que ton père t'offre ce livre, pour que tu commences à t'y intéresser, me répondit Charlie en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Oui mais sincèrement Charlie j'ai loin d'avoir le niveau pour aller à … J'ouvris le guide au hasard, L'Université de Toronto ou même l'université de New York ! Je commençais sincèrement à paniquer, mes yeux se baladant rapidement sur la description de chaque programme que proposait les différentes universités.

\- Erica, tu es une femme brillante, concentre-toi sur ce que tu aimes faire, me rassura Carlisle en posant délicatement sa main sur mon épaule. Son contact permit à mon cœur de se calmer instantanément. Je lui offris un petit sourire et me tournais vers Charlie.

Celui-ci me sondait comme s'il cherchait à résoudre un problème épineux.

\- Tu aimes la moto et les livres c'est déjà un bon début, dit Charlie après un moment.

\- Et tu parles plusieurs langues c'est un gros avantage, ajouta Carlisle.

\- Oui mais mon dossier n'est pas vraiment … un modèle, aucune université ne voudra d'une fille qui a interrompu sa scolarité pour aller dans un centre médical puis faire une fugue, protestais-je sèchement. J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, ajoutais-je avant que la discussion ne s'éternise.

Je montais rapidement les escaliers, les larmes menaçant de couler, je me précipitais à l'intérieur et fermais la porte. Je m'appuyais contre celle-ci, je tenais encore le livre contre moi. Je le regardais méchamment comme s'il était devenu la source de tous mes problèmes. Je le jetais violement contre le mur en face de moi, il s'écrasa contre le carrelage avant de tomber lourdement sur le plancher vernis.

Je me sentis légèrement mieux, je devrais peut-être jeter des objets plus souvent...

Une feuille blanche dépassant du livre attira mon attention. Je la pris, une feuille blanche plié en deux, je reconnu l'écriture de mon père.

 _Ma chère Erica,_

 _Tu es aujourd'hui à un tournant décisif de ta vie. Je sais que tu es surement terrorisée, je l'étais à ton âge._

 _Je n'avais aucune idée du chemin que je voulais prendre. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aimais ou ce que je n'aimais pas._

 _Je voulais faire plaisir à mes parents mais ce n'est pas la chose à faire. Ta grand-mère me le répétait très souvent._

 _Ce livre n'est juste qu'une des centaines possibilités que la vie t'offre. Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer mais la vie est faite de choix infinis. Quand tu décides de ne pas choisir tu fais quand même un choix._

 _La seule chose que je peux te conseiller ma chérie, c'est de foncer, merde, tu as les capacités à réussir et surmonter les épreuves que la vie te réserve._

 _N'oublie jamais que je t'aime d'un amour infini et je te soutiendrai quoi que tu décides. (Dans la limite du raisonnable et de la légalité bien entendu)_

 _Joyeux Noël ma chérie._

 _Je t'aime, papa._

 _PS : Tu peux aussi provoquer le destin comme je l'ai fait à ton âge avec une pièce de 10 cents._

Je portais la lettre contre moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des larmes coulant en abondance sur mes joues.

Je ramassais le livre et sorti rapidement de la salle de bain, j'essuyais les dernières larmes avant de descendre l'escalier.

Les Cullen me regardèrent étrangement, ils avaient forcément entendu mon petit éclat dans la salle de bain où bien c'était à cause du sourire sincère qui ornait mon visage, je ne savais pas trop.

Avant que quiconque ne dise quelque chose je pris la parole

\- Donnez-moi chacun un chiffre entre 1 et 10 !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Charlie

\- Tu verras, alors ?

\- Bon et bien 4, commença Charlie. Chacun me donna un chiffre, je fis un rapide calcul.

J'ouvris le guide à la page 32,

\- Université Rice, Houston, lus-je à voix haute.

\- C'est une manière de choisir son université, lâcha Charlie encore sur la réserve.

\- Ils ont un excellent département de littérature, ajoutais-je avec un sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne peux que te soutenir, me répondit Charlie avant de me prendre dans les bras, merci.

Je regardais Carlisle mais celui-ci était plongé dans une intense réflexion, je levais un sourcil vers Edward pour qu'il m'éclaire.

\- Il y a trop de soleil, me répondit celui-ci à voix basse.

Je repensais à Jasper dans la chambre d'hôtel quand le soleil se reflétait sur sa peau. Les milliers de cristaux qui apparaissaient soudainement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je n'avais pas réfléchi au reste.

Que se passerait-il après mon départ de Forks ? Les Cullen allaient rester là de toute façon, en plus il y avait Bella.

Un grand malaise tomba dans le salon. Je regardais de nouveau Carlisle, il semblait triste ? Blessé ?

Avait-il lui aussi peur ? Notre relation n'avait pas encore commencé qu'elle était déjà finie ?

* * *

 **A suivre…**

Voilà c'est tout pour le moment ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par ce chapitre. Personnellement, j'aime ce chapitre qui offre une nouvelle vision sur la dynamique de famille des Cullens avec la famille Swan-Warks.

 **Merci encore aux nouvelles personnes qui suivent activement cette histoire ! Vous êtes de de plus en plus nombreux ! Merci encore pour chaque nouvelles reviews, c'est un vrai plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre ! Vous êtes géniaux !**

* * *

 **Petit extrait de la semaine prochaine** :

 _« C'est à ce moment-là que je ressentie à l'intérieur de moi, cette impression que quelqu'un était entrain de vous observer, alors que rien ne bougeait autour de moi mis à part les vagues et le vent. Je me retournais dans tous les sens cherchant la source de mon malaise grandissant et c'est là que je le vis à l'orée de la forêt à une vingtaine de mètre de ma position._

 _Un loup, un grand loup noir de la taille d'un cheval. Je n'avais jamais vu de loup de ma vie à part à la télé et en image mais lui là il ne ressemblait en rien à un loup normal. »_


	16. Chapter 16: Klavarskribo

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis heureuse de profiter de la neige pour publier un nouveau chapitre ! **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à suivre l'histoire, alors merci !**

Il y aura de plus en plus d'actions et surtout de nouvelles intrigues vont apparaître dans les prochains chapitres.

 **Réponses aux commentaires : **

**Noour** : Merci pour toutes tes petites remarques concernant le chapitre précédent. Alors tout d'abord je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Concernant Edward tu verras par la suite que ça ne sera pas très simple... Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour le moment. Et non tu n'es pas perché ! Mon but est de vous donner quelques indices par-ci par-là mais sans vous dire toute la vérité. Voilà merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira encore.

 **Alianaah** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et merci pour toutes tes petites remarques concernant l'histoire. Et bien je dois t'admettre que c'était un peu mon but de créer une petite tension entre les deux filles. Tout ne peut pas être parfait à chaque fois ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, du rapprochement il va y en avoir de plus en plus dans les prochains chapitres, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer et suivre l'histoire.

 **Kyllmy** : Merci ! La suite va se complexifier de plus en plus ! Ah ah ! Jacob sera sûrement recadrer par Erica mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne sera pas méchant enfin pas trop... Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour le moment.

 **Angico** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle ? Nouveau ? Lecteur, je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier de suivre mon histoire et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus ! à bientôt j'espère ! Et encore merci !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Klavarskribo **

Je fixais le plafond de ma chambre, Bella était allongée à côté de moi, nous restions ensemble sur mon lit dans le silence le plus totale. Noël remontait déjà il y 3 jours, dans une semaine nous reprendrions les cours et à ce moment-là je devrais faire un choix. Je repensais à mon père et à sa lettre.

 _Ne pas faire un choix est déjà un choix._

Je croyais être maligne en forçant le destin, résultat j'avais choisi de m'exiler au Texas sous le soleil. Plus je lisais le descriptif concernant l'Université de Rice à Houston plus je voulais y aller. Leur département de littérature était extrêmement réputé mais aussi le département de commerce internationale, avec mes connaissances des langues et mes nombreux voyages, j'avais déjà beaucoup d'atout de mon côté.

Rien ne m'empêchait de choisir une autre université avec un climat moins ensoleillé m'encourageait Bella mais ça me gênait de choisir en fonction de la nature des Cullen et leur sensibilité à la lumière.

On commençait à peine à se connaître avec Carlisle et je devais diriger ma vie selon un seul putain de mot, _compagnon_.

Je détestais ce mot. Je me sentais esclave de ce mot.

Au final je n'étais pas plus avancée par rapport à avant. Carlisle avait dû partir précipitamment au travail à cause d'une urgence avec des jeunes, une consommation excessive d'alcool et une voiture. Nous nous étions pas parlé depuis et je n'étais pas retournée chez les Cullen depuis Noël.

Je repris le guide entre mes mains, le fixant intensément comme si lui avait le pouvoir de me dire quoi faire. Mais rien, aucun signe n'apparue comme par magie.

\- Je vais préparer le dîner annonça Bella brisant le silence contenu dans la chambre, il est déjà 19h et Charlie ne va pas tarder à rentrer annonça-t-elle avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Pourquoi tout devait être aussi compliqué ?

Le lendemain j'attendis que Charlie parte au travail pour utiliser ma moto. Je mis ma nouvelle veste et mon ancien casque de moto, je gardais le nouveau dans ma chambre. Bêtement j'attendais le moment où je casserai mon casque pour utiliser le nouveau. C'était assez étrange d'agir en fonction d'une vision d'Alice.

Je soufflais dépitée, je commençais à être aussi esclave des visions d'Alice… à cette réflexion, je retournais dans ma chambre pour prendre le nouveau casque et tout de suite je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

Je prévins Bella que je sortais et lui demandait de rien dire à Charlie concernant ma petite balade en moto et lui promis de faire attention.

J'enfourchais ma bécane, mis le contact en route et appréciais le doux bruit que faisait le moteur de la moto. J'eu l'impression de revivre, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas utiliser ma moto.

Je partie en direction de la Push, je roulais le long de la falaise, le soleil perçant à travers les gros nuages gris. Je ne pris pas de risque et respectais la limitation pour éviter tout accident.

Je finis par m'arrêter au niveau de la plage où nous étions venues avec Bella des semaines auparavant. A ce moment-là nous étions encore ignorantes de tout ce qui concernait les vampires. Est-ce que je regrettais d'avoir percé le secret de Cullen ? Je ne savais pas. Mon corps et mon cœur me disaient non mais mon cerveau réfléchissait encore à la question.

Je coupais le moteur avant de mettre ma béquille latérale et de descendre de la moto. Je retirais mon casque, j'hésitais à mettre la chaîne à la roue de la moto mais je ne vis personne aux alentours alors je laissais tel quel. Je déposais mon casque sur la selle de la moto et descendis au niveau de la mer.

Un vent léger soufflait, je fermais au maximum ma veste avant de me balader le long de la plage. Au bout d'une quinzaine minute de marche je décidais de m'arrêter sur un des rocher situé sur la plage de galet.

C'est à ce moment-là que je ressentie à l'intérieur de moi, cette impression que quelqu'un est entrain de vous observer, alors que rien ne bougeait autour de moi mis à part les vagues et le vent. Je me retournais dans tout les sens cherchant la source de mon malaise grandissant et c'est là que je le vis à l'orée de la forêt à une vingtaine de mètre de ma position.

Un loup, un grand loup noir de la taille d'un cheval. Je n'avais jamais vu de loup de ma vie à part à la télé et en image mais lui là il ressemblait en rien à un loup normal.

Je restais là planté comme une idiote, le loup noir me fixant dans les yeux, quel animal sauvage faisait ça ?

La peur commençait à grandir en moi, allait-il m'attaquer ? Ou juste partir ?

J'entendis au loin le bruit d'un moteur d'une voiture, je quittais le loup des yeux quelques secondes pour chercher la voiture des yeux. Au moment où je revins sur le loup, celui-ci avait disparus.

Pendant 2 minutes je me suis demandée si je ne l'avais pas imaginé mais non je n'étais pas encore assez folle pour m'imaginer des loups de cette taille-là.

Je décidais de ne plus traîner à la Push plus longtemps et rebroussait chemin vers ma moto. Regardant de temps en temps par-dessus mon épaule au cas où le gros loup apparaîtrait de nouveau. Mais rien, aucun signe du loup.

Arrivée au niveau de ma moto, je vis un groupe de jeune sortant d'une voiture, parmi eux se trouvait Jacob.

\- Salut Jacob ! L'apostrophais-je.

\- Tiens salut Erica, c'est à toi cette moto ? Se renseigna Jacob.

\- Elle est classe ! Dit un des jeunes qui accompagnait Jacob, salut je suis Embry se présenta-t-il et voici Quil me dit-il tirant le bras de son pote derrière lui. Celui-ci semblait particulièrement timide.

\- Enchantée répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- Bella n'est pas avec toi ? Me demanda Jacob. Mec crois-moi tu n'as aucune chance…

\- Ah non elle doit être à la maison ou chez les Cullens répondis-je doucement.

A ma réponse, Jacob perdit rapidement le sourire et les deux autres me regardèrent gênés.

\- Ah oui… D'accord marmonna-t-il, tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part, on doit y aller ajouta-t-il rapidement avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer dans la voiture suivis de ces deux amis qui me saluèrent rapidement.

Je restais perplexe face à leur réaction. Étaient-ils réellement au courant de ce qu'était les Cullens ? Je n'étais pas sûre, pourtant Jacob nous avais dit de ne pas trop prendre au sérieux leurs légendes. Avait-il changé d'avis entre temps ?

Je remis mon casque et remontait sur ma moto, au moment où je remis le contact, un hurlement strident déchira l'atmosphère paisible de la plage. Un hurlement de loup. Son cri me déchira le cœur.

Je cherchais le loup parmi les arbres de la forêt mais ne le vis nulle part. Je décidais de rentrer à contre coeur, il était presque 16h, cela faisait prêt de 4 heures que j'étais sortie me balader. J'envoyais un message à Bella pour la prévenir que je rentrais.

Je traversais le centre-ville de Forks, au moment où je passais devant les petits commerces de la ville. J'eue une idée, une idée un peu saugrenue et pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir exciter à l'idée de la mettre en pratique le lendemain.

Je restais la soirée en compagnie de Charlie sur le canapé, Mon ordinateur portable posé sur mes genoux tandis que Charlie suivait un énième match de Baseball.

Edward était venu la chercher une heure avant pour l'emmener dîner dehors. Charlie me l'avouerait jamais mais je sentais bien qu'il commençait à apprécier Edward même s'il sortait avec sa fille unique.

\- « Peut-on domestiqué un loup ? » Lut Charlie par-dessus mon épaule, il s'était levé pour récupérer une bière dans le réfrigérateur, je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir trop concentré sur mes recherches. Il me regarda d'un air sceptique, son sourcil gauche levé.

\- Hum… C'est pour les cours de géographie répondis-je, on devait faire des recherches sur un animal de la région expliquais-je.

\- Ah ah ! Oriente tes recherches sur un autre animal alors, il n'y a plus de loup dans cette partie de la région depuis au moins quarante ans réfuta Charlie.

\- Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ? Demandais-je, j'aurai juré en avoir vu un tout à l'heure murmurais-je pour moi-même.

* * *

J'attendis de nouveau que Charlie parte au travail pour partir en moto. Cette fois je partis 15 minutes après lui. Je laissais un mot à Bella pour lui expliquer que je partais me balader une nouvelle fois.

Avant de partir je pris mon sac à dos où je mis une gourde et un thermos de café, il faisait légèrement plus froid par rapport à hier, je pris aussi une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits et partie.

Je m'arrêtais au centre-ville de Forks, devant la charcuterie.

J'entrais dans la boutique, une vielle dame tenait la caisse tandis qu'un homme s'occupait de préparer la viande. Il était grand et aussi costaud qu'Emmett. Une grande barbe rousse recouvrait une partie de son visage, il avait des yeux bleus très claires et un nez un peu tordu.

\- Bonjour ma p'tit ! M'accosta l'homme.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si vous vendez du cerf ou chevreuil ? Je me basais sur mes recherches de la veille.

\- C'est une viande au parfum très particulier m'expliqua-t-il, je ne suis pas sûre que vous aimeriez...

\- Oh ce n'est pas pour moi c'est pour …. Oui oui Erica dis-lui que c'est pour le loup, brillant idée ! C'est pour mon chien, il a régime très particulier.

\- Oh quelle race ?

\- Euh... Un espèce de chien de traîneau vous voyez ? C'est une sacrée bête, il fait presque ma taille expliquais-je en le mimant. Je me sentais particulièrement ridicule à mimer un chien faisant la taille d'un cheval.

\- Ah oui, un malamute ?

\- C'est cela répondis-je trop heureuse qu'il me donne une race de chien. Je ne connaissais absolument rien concernant les chiens.

\- J'ai un beau morceau de chevreuil chassé la veille, si vous avez le temps je peux vous le préparer ? Il est encore à l'arrière.

\- Oh oui ! ça sera parfait ! M'exclamais-je complètement ravie.

Je repris position sur mon rocher de la veille, j'avais déposé des morceaux de viande le long de la forêt dans l'espoir que le loup revienne. Je jetais un œil sur mon portable pour savoir l'heure, cela faisait près de 2h30 que je poireautais sur ce rocher.

Franchement Erica me dis-je à quel moment tu t'es dit que tu allais domestiquer un loup ? De toute façon il ne va pas revenir deux fois au même endroit. Je commençais à avoir froid, mon thermos de café était vide depuis 1 heure et j'avais des fourmis dans les jambes, je me levais pour étirer mes jambes et ranger mes affaires quand cette sensation revint au creux de mon estomac. être observé.

Je me retournais tout doucement vers la forêt quand je revis cet immense loup noir. Il s'avança méfiant vers les morceaux de viandes disposés un peu partout. Il gardait toujours un œil sur moi tout en reniflant la viande offerte.

\- Allez vas-y soufflais-je, vas-y mange…

Il prit le premier morceau de viande dans sa gueule avant de s'enfuir d'un coup dans le cœur de la forêt. Je repris ma position sur le rocher, espérant que le loup revienne.

Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, cette fois il se dépêcha de prendre l'ensemble des morceaux de viandes avant de repartir pour de bon.

Quand je me dirigeais vers ma moto je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir satisfaite. Je me préparais déjà à revenir le lendemain au même endroit.

En arrivant à la maison, je tombais sur Bella qui sortait à son tour les clés de sa camionnette à la main.

\- Tiens salut, où vas-tu ? Demandais-je curieuse.

\- Chez les Cullen répondit-elle doucement, incertaine de ma réaction, bizarrement je ne me sentais ni triste, ni en colère.

\- Tu leur diras bonjour de ma part à tous alors, je vais prendre une douche, je suis frigorifiée ajoutais-je en frottant mes mains contre mes bras en me dirigeant vers la maison.

\- D'accord ! à tout a l'heure me dit Bella satisfaite que je fasse un premier pas vers les Cullens.

Je fis le même manège le lendemain, je m'arrêtais une nouvelle fois chez le charcutier qui fut étonné de me revoir aussi vite, cette fois je pris le double par rapport à la veille. Il me fit promettre de lui présenter _mon chien_ un jour.

Cette fois je disposais les morceaux de viande à peu plus près de ma position, je voulais établir un de lien de confiance entre nous. Cette fois j'avais emmené en plus de mon thermos, un livre et une couverture. Je m'en roulais dans celle-ci et me positionnais contre le rocher, le livre entre mes mains.

Je me perdis rapidement dans ma lecture jusqu'au moment où je ressentie de nouveau cette sensation.

Je levais les yeux de mon livre et fut surprise de trouver le loup assis aux abords de la forêt entrain de m'observer. Il semblait un peu méfiant. Nous restâmes de longues minutes nous observer avant que je ne cède la première, je baissais les yeux sur mon livre pour poursuivre ma lecture. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil de temps en temps vers le loup mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas, m'observant toujours.

Je finis par me laisser entraîner par ma lecture, au bout d'une dizaine de page, je relevais les yeux, le loup était parti, la viande aussi.

Le soir, la météo annonça de la neige pour le lendemain, je fus particulièrement contrariée par cette nouvelle. Avec la neige il y avait beaucoup trop de risques de me déplacer en moto jusqu'à la Push.

Je me résolu à demander à Bella de me prêter sa voiture. Elle accepta facilement.

\- Que fais-tu de tes journées ? Me demanda-t-elle finalement appuyée contre le réfrigérateur de la cuisine, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, ces yeux me scrutant intensément.

\- Je vais me balader à la Push avouais-je au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Et que fais-tu là-bas ?

J'hésitais à lui raconter pour le loup mais je me retins à la dernière minute.

\- Je te montrerais un jour lui promis-je avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Je finis par me lier d'amitié avec Jeffrey, le charcutier et sa mère Molly, la vieille dame de la caisse.

\- Nous serons fermés demain m'indiqua Jeffrey.

\- Oh pourquoi ? Demandais-je déçu en fermant mon sac à dos.

\- Et ba voyons c'est le soir du réveillon du nouvel an ! Nous partons en fin d'après-midi chez mon frère, il habite à Jacksonville.

\- Ah oui j'avais complètement oublié... Murmurais-je dépitée.

C'était vrai, ces derniers jours j'étais devenue complètement obsédée par le loup, cela me permettait de moins penser au reste et à Carlisle.

\- Quelles sont tes projets ? Me demanda Molly.

\- Hum à vrai dire je n'en ai pas spécialement admis-je gênée. Bella avait surement déjà prévu de passer la soirée avec Edward et les autres. Je ne lui avais même pas demander à vrai dire.

\- Une belle jeune fille comme toi, dois sûrement avoir un beau jeune homme non ?

\- Peut-être avouais-je avec un sourire en pensant à ce cher docteur.

Rouler en voiture fut beaucoup plus agréable, mes doigts n'étaient pas gelés et je pouvais bénéficier du chauffage.

Je retrouvais mon rocher mais à ma surprise je tombais sur le loup qui m'attendait déjà au bord de la forêt. J'étais un peu embêtée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Comment allais-je lui donner à manger ? Il ne me laisserait pas l'approcher, j'en étais persuadée. Je décidais de déballer la viande fraîche et je m'approchais tout doucement du loup. Je fis de tout petits pas pour ne pas prendre le risque de l'effrayer.

Le loup restait sur sa position, il finit par se relever quand je me trouvais à une dizaine de mètre de lui. C'était la limite qu'il m'imposait. Je m'agenouillais tout doucement et déposais la viande sur le sol avant de me relever tout en gardant le contact visuel avec le loup.

Je reculais doucement pour lui laisser la place, au fur et à mesure que je reculais, le loup avançait. Il était réellement imposant et intimidant.

De longue pattes au bout duquel se trouvait des griffes acérées, je déglutis difficilement. Je commençais à me rendre compte de l'idée stupide que j'avais eu. Je finis par m'arrêter au moment où le loup commença à dévorer sa viande.

Il mangeait lentement tout en gardant un œil sur moi, je décidais de m'asseoir directement sur le sol pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas une menace.

Il finit son repas et fit demi-tour, au moment où il partit, il se retourna une dernière fois vers moi avant de m'adresser un geste qui me surpris. Il baissa légèrement la tête vers le sol comme pour me remercier.

Ce geste me semblait tellement _humain_.

Je fus particulièrement perturbée par ma dernière réflexion. Ce loup n'était pas normal. Il y avait quelque chose. Je me posais de nombreuses questions allongées sur mon lit, je finis par m'endormir.

Je me réveillais le lendemain assez tard, il était près de 11 heures. Bella m'avait laissé un mot où elle m'expliquait qu'elle était partie faire des courses pour ce soir. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait présente. Je pris une rapide douche avant de sortir. Cette fois je décidais de prendre mon ancien casque, il faisait tellement beau que je préférais prendre un casque plus léger.

Je récupérais la viande que j'avais caché au fond du réfrigérateur et parti en direction de la plage. J'avais hâte de revoir mon loup. Je devais le revoir et essayé de comprendre ce que c'était exactement. Ce n'était pas un simple loup, j'en étais persuadée.

Arrivée sur la plage, je fus déçu de voir qu'il y avait un peu monde, les gens profitaient du soleil pour se balader. J'avais peu de chance de voir le loup s'il y avait du monde tout autour.

Je décidais cette fois de m'aventurer vers l'intérieur de la forêt, je trouvais une souche d'arbre où je m'installais. Je disposais la viande à une dizaine de mètre tout autour de moi et j'attendis. J'attendis très longtemps, je finis par délaisser pour livre, il était presque 17 heure et je ne vis aucune trace du loup. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Je devais rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

Quand je revins sur la plage, celle-ci était déserte. Je remontais sur ma moto, une grande déception s'abattit sur moi. Je reprenais la route sinueuse bordant les falaises quand je fus surprise par une plaque de verglas à moitié fondue, je dérapais sur celle-ci et tombais violemment la tête la première sur la route.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait presque nuit. J'étais allongée sur quelque chose de dur, du béton, quelque chose entravait mes jambes, un poids mort et chaud. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Ah oui… L'accident. Je relevais la visière de mon casque et baissais les yeux vers cette source de chaleur. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

Le loup noir était allongé contre moi.

 **à suivre...**

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dîtes-moi tout !**

 **Extrait du prochain chapitre** :

 _« Il se recula, avant de commencer à se lever mais je le retins en l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise à la dernière minute. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de son aveu. La seule certitude que j'avais à l'instant et qu'il avait su trouver les bons mots pour me rassurer._

 _Reste. Reste avec moi cette nuit … Enfin de ce qu'il en reste demandais-je d'une petite voix, je baissais la tête pour cacher les rougissements de mes joues._

 _D'accord me répondit-il tout simplement. »_

 **Que pensez-vous de ce nouvel extrait ? Imaginez !**


	17. Chapter 17: Staccato

Bonjour à tous !

 **Ohlalala ! J'ai été extrêmement gâtée avec tous vos commentaires concernant le précédent chapitre ! MERCi !**

Bon je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment, je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

 **Réponses aux commentaires** **:**

 **Noour** **:** Non ce n'est pas Jacob... Mais oui c'est bien un Quileute ah ah ! Et non ne t'en fais pas, elle ne restera pas longtemps désinvolte, j'ai juste coupé le chapitre à ce moment-là surtout. Mais je suis vraiment ravie que tu soulèves tout ces choses dans mes chapitres ! Alors merci ! C'est très stimulant pour te répondre !

 **Kyllmy** **:** Ah ah la réponse à toutes tes questions se trouve dans ce chapitre ! Enfin presque ... Tu comprendras beaucoup plus tard que cette rencontre avec le loup noir aura beaucoup de répercussions et d'importances par la suite... Merci encore !

 **Grimm-jenn** **:** Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis sur l'histoire ! Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te permet de te poser pleins de questions... C'est le but ! Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! Merci encore !

 **Guest** **:** Et bien chère inconnue, tu auras la réponse à cette question dans ce chapitre ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire.

 **Angico** **:** Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! Et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira encore plus ! Merci encore de prendre le temps de laisser un avis.

 **Ninidizel** **:** Merci pour ta joie ! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aie pris le temps de me donner ton avis. Hum je ne pense pas que je vais me diriger dans cette voie d'un couple à trois même si je trouve cela intéressant mais tu verras par la suite que cette rencontre sera importante. Merci encore !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17** **: Staccato**

 _Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait presque nuit. J'étais allongée sur quelque chose de dur, du béton, quelque chose entravais mes jambes, un poids mort mais chaud. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Ah oui… L'accident. Je relevais la visière de mon casque et baissais les yeux vers cette source de chaleur. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Le loup noir était allongé contre moi._

Je n'osais plus bouger, ni respirer. J'étais pétrifiée. Mon cerveau hurlait de courir loin de la bête mais mon instinct me poussa à ne plus bouger. Le loup noir finis par lever les yeux vers moi sentant que je m'étais finalement réveillée, il se releva doucement avant de partir en courant dans la forêt bordant la route.

Je restais encore cinq bonnes minutes allongées sur le sol, trop choquée par ce qui c'était passé. Je ressentie de nouveau le froid où était installé le loup quelques minutes avant.

Mon cerveau était complètement hors service, je me sentais complètement sonnée. Au moment où je voulu me relever une douleur fulgurante traversa mon épaule gauche me clouant sur place. La douleur était tel qu'elle me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Putain lâchais-je un sanglot dans la voix.

J'étais là au bord de la route dans l'incapacité de bouger mon bras gauche. Je pris une grande inspiration et me forçais à me mettre en position assise. Ce mouvement me déchira. Je ne pu retenir un cri de douleur. Mon souffle était court, des gouttes sueurs coulaient sur mon front. Je repris une nouvelle inspiration avant de me lever, j'eue légèrement moins mal. J'évitais complètement d'utiliser mon bras gauche. Je repérais mon sac à dos perdu lors de ma chute un peu plus loin et ma moto allongée sur le sol au bord de la route.

Je cherchais mon portable dans la poche droite. L'écran était complètement brisé en plusieurs morceaux, il était devenu inutilisable.

\- Putain lâchais-je de nouveau, le désespoir me gagnant peu à peu.

Je ne me voyais pas marcher jusqu'à Forks, j'en avais ni la force ni l'envie. La seule solution me restant était de reprendre la moto et de retourner à Forks. Je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à conduire avec un bras endommagé.

Une moto cross restait toujours plus légère qu'une moto normale mais j'eue beaucoup de peine à la relever. Je me suis reprise à trois fois avant de réussir à la soulever. J'étais épuisée, fatiguée et je n'allais pas tarder à pleurer. Les clés était toujours sur le contact, heureusement, je ne me voyais pas chercher dans la nuit mon trousseau de clé. Je montais dessus et j'espérais qu'elle fonctionnait encore.

Par chance, elle démarra au premier tour de clé, je poussais un petit soupir de soulagement. Je passais les vitesses avec ma main droite et plaquait mon bras gauche contre moi en roulant. Ma position était très précaire et incertaine mais je tins bon. Je roulais doucement, tout en réfléchissant à comment j'allais expliquer à Charlie ma mésaventure. Il ne me ferait plus du tout confiance et je le méritais mais ce qui me fit le plus peur était de partir de Forks pour retourner chez ma mère. Il en était pas question.

Mais j'avais besoin d'aller à l'hôpital pour me faire soigner, je devais avoir d'autres blessures que mon bras. A moins que… Je n'avais pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital mais juste de trouver un médecin. Naturellement je me dirigeais chez les Cullens. Je mis environ moins d'une demie heure depuis la Push pour arriver chez eux.

Je ne fus pas surprise lorsque je vis Rosalie, Emmett et Alice m'attendant devant la maison. Je m'arrêtais comme je pu, c'est-à-dire en tombant à moitié mais Emmett me rattrapa avant que je ne m'écrase une seconde fois sur le sol.

Il me tenait contre lui, je fus surprise par toute la douceur qu'il mettait à me porter.

\- Et ba alors super humaine ? On ne sait plus faire de moto ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je crois que Bella m'a contaminé répliquais-je sarcastiquement.

\- J'ai prévenu Carlisle au moment où tu as décidé de venir ici pour te soigner, il ne devrait pas tarder intervins Alice soucieuse.

\- Merci Alice soufflais-je difficilement à travers mon casque, Rosalie est-ce que tu pourrais le retirer ? demandais-je.

\- Pas de problème, elle s'approcha de moi, posant ces mains de chaque côté du casque, attends ne bouge pas, il est bloqué. Elle tira légèrement dessus avant de le casser parfaitement en deux. Je la regardais ébahis.

\- Voilà c'est plus simple et rapide de cette manière. Au moment où elle retira les deux morceaux du casque, elle se figea.

\- C'est si moche que ça ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix

\- Du sang lâcha Emett lui aussi tendu.

\- D'accord, pose-moi par terre, je vais aller à l'hôpital, je n'aurai pas dû venir, je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences expliquais-je embarrassée de n'avoir pas pensé à l'éventualité que je saignais.

\- Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, tu as une autre odeur sur toi qui cache l'odeur du sang, et ce n'est pas agréable m'informa Emett en fronçant les sourcils. Tu t'es frotté contre un chien mouillé ou quoi ?

* * *

Emmett m'avait déposé sur la table du salon, Esmée m'avait placé un coussin sous ma tête et une lourde couverture sur moi. Je ne cessais de trembler, je ne savais pas si c'était les conséquences de l'accident ou tout simplement le froid qui gelait mon corps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, Carlisle ne va plus tarder me rassurait-elle tout en me caressant le front doucement.

Son geste tellement maternel me surpris mais j'appréciais énormément, ça me rassurait beaucoup. Elle me faisait penser à mère qui me soignait lorsque j'étais malade étant plus petite.

Elle avait pris le temps de nettoyer au mieux ma blessure à la tête en épongeant les quelques traces de sang, elle n'avait jamais flanché, ces yeux restant parfaitement claire. Je fus assez impressionnée par sa maîtrise de soi. Elle retira mes bottines pour que je sois plus à l'aise, elle essaye de retirer ma veste mais c'était encore trop douloureux avec mon bras. Elle se résigna à attendre le retour de Carlisle.

Les autres Cullen l'attendaient dehors ne supportant plus l'odeur de mon sang ou celle du chien mouillé ? Je ne savais pas trop. La fatigue me tomba dessus, j'eue du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, j'étais épuisée.

Le bruit d'une voiture dérapant sur le gravier devant la maison me sortit de mon sommeil léger, Carlisle apparut quelques minutes plus tard à mes côtés.

\- Erica… Souffla-t-il dépité, son regard soucieux se baladant sur mon corps inspectant chaque centimètre carré.

\- Carlisle murmurais-je encore à moitié endormie, j'étais si soulagée de le revoir enfin. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux pour ne rien raté mais c'était si difficile, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, dormir. Mes yeux se fermèrent de nouveau, je me contentais d'écouter.

\- Son épaule gauche l'a fait souffrir informa Esmée inquiète.

Je sentie qu'on ouvrit mon blouson, une main fraîche passa sous mon t-shirt et palpa tout mon abdomen

\- Froid … Gémissais-je douloureusement

\- Je sais je suis désolé me répondit Carlisle, Je fais au plus vite et il poursuivit son examen méticuleux.

Ces mains survolèrent mes côtes, il prit le temps de contrôler ma respiration avant de continuer son examen au niveau de mes membres, mon bras droit et de remonter jusqu'à l'épaule et la clavicule, il fit de même avec l'autre bras, au moment ces mains passèrent au niveau de mon épaule et de la clavicule, je lâchais un cris de douleur. J'étais maintenant parfaitement réveillée.

\- Tu as l'épaule déboîtée m'informa Carlisle, mais je dois enlever ta veste pour savoir si c'est vers l'intérieur ou l'extérieur m'expliqua-t-il mais pour cela tu dois m'aider d'accord ? Me dit-il en me fixant de ces ocres. Son attitude si sérieuse et professionnel me surpris un peu. Il était parfaitement calme.

\- O.. Ok ok répondis-je la respiration sifflante.

\- Esmée ? Interpella Carlisle, tu vas retirer la manche du bras droit et je vais faire de même avec le gauche.

Je me relevais en position assise sur la table, les pieds dans le vide, Esmée prit le temps d'enlever doucement mon bras droit de la veste, pour le moment ça allait. Je me forçais à fixer un point dans le vide. Le bras gauche fut tout autre chose. Carlilse passa sa main gauche derrière mon cou avant de la glisser doucement le long de mon épaule gauche pour accompagner la veste. Quand je vis la veste dans les mains de Carlisle se fut un vrai soulagement. Au moins ça c'était fait.

Le blouson offert par Rosalie et Emmett était complètement râpé au niveau de l'épaule gauche. La chute avait dû être sacrément mauvaise pour que la veste soit dans cet état.

Je me trouvais face à lui. Cette fois il portait une chemise blanche et par-dessus sa veste de médecin de l'hôpital, son nom était brodait sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se changer et était venu directement ici. Cette constatation me mis mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolée lâchais-je en le levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ton travail, tu as sûrement mieux à faire que de réparer mes bêtises…

\- Je fais mon travail me répondit simplement Carlisle, il inspecta la blessure à la tête, palpant mon crâne à la recherche de blessures potentielles. Tu as un juste un léger bleu sur la tempe ainsi qu'une légère coupure au niveau de l'arcade mais rien de bien méchant continua-t-il de sa voix monocorde et professionnelle.

Son attitude et cette distance qu'il mettait entre nous me blessa profondément. Je sentie les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux mais je me forçais à ne pas craquer. Il souleva mon menton et me fixa avant de passer une petite lampe devant mes yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ? Aucune sensation de malaise ou autre ? Vomissement ? Se renseigna Carlisle. Je secouais simplement la tête, ma gorge était complètement nouée, n'arrivant pas à parler. Bien conclua-t-il.

Je me remis à fixer le sol attendant la suite. Qu'on en finisse que je puisse rentrer et dormir dans mon lit.

\- Je vais te remettre l'épaule en place, ce sera très douloureux me prévint Carlisle tout en se positionnement face à moi, il plaça ces mains de chaque côté de mon épaule. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui… Qu'on en finisse répondis-je d'une voix morte. A cet instant mon cœur blessé me semblait plus douloureux que le reste.

Ma réponse parut le déstabiliser légèrement mais il resta concentrée sur sa tâche.

\- D'accord alors 1…2 …

Crack !

Je poussais un hurlement de douleur, je n'avais jamais vécu une douleur aussi vive que celle-ci. Et puis plus rien.

* * *

Mes yeux papillonnèrent, je regardais à droite et à gauche ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'étais complètement désorientée. Je me trouvais dans un grand lit double, je ne voyais absolument rien à plus de deux mètres. Une seule chose était sûre, je n'étais pas chez Charlie. Je baissais les yeux, mon bras gauche était emprisonné dans une atèle. Génial.

\- Charlie va me tuer murmurais-je, fais chier..

Je me relevais doucement, je me sentais courbaturée de partout. Il fallait absolument que je rentre avant que Charlie ne s'inquiète.

\- Reste allongée.

Je me tournais vers l'origine de la voix, à quelques mètres je perçus la silhouette de Carlisle se découpant sur le mur où il était adossé, les bras croisés sur son torse. Ces yeux me fixant.

\- Je dois rentrer répliquais-je plus froidement que voulu.

\- Tu as perdu connaissance. Tu dois te reposer.

Sa voix restait neutre et sans émotion ce qui eu le don de m'énerver davantage.

\- Ça va beaucoup mieux, merci. J'ai suffisamment abusé de votre générosité. Tu as fait ton travail maintenant je rentre répondis-je sèchement tout en commençant à me lever.

En deux secondes, Carlisle se retrouva face à moi, instinctivement je reculais dans le fond de mon lit. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, un grondement résonnant dans sa cage thoracique. Ces yeux se fronçant davantage.

\- Tu comptes me tuer ? Répliquais-je mauvaise.

Je défiais carrément un vampire, vieux de plus de 300 ans. Mon instinct de survie aujourd'hui était au plus bas. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire juste parce que _monsieur_ était vexé que je veuille partir. Il leva la main, je fermais les yeux par réflexe, je sentis le contact à la fois doux et froid de sa caresse sur ma joue, j'ouvris les yeux timidement.

\- Comment peux-tu encore croire que je te voudrais du mal ? Me demanda-t-il la voix cassée, son grondement se stoppant d'un coup. Tu es devenue la personne qui m'importe le plus au monde, quoi que tu décides ou fasses je le respecterais car je respecte ta vie, je te respecte toi et tes choix finit-il en retirant doucement sa main de mon visage.

Il se recula, avant de commencer à se lever mais je le retins en l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise à la dernière minute. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de son aveu. La seule certitude que j'avais à l'instant et qu'il avait su trouver les bons mots pour me rassurer.

\- Reste. Reste avec moi cette nuit … Enfin de ce qu'il en reste demandais-je d'une petite voix, je baissais la tête pour cacher les rougissements de mes joues.

\- D'accord me répondit-il tout simplement.

Je me décalais sur la gauche pour lui faire un peu de place, il retira ces chaussures avant de se glisser dans le lit à côté de moi. Je me tournais pour me trouver face à lui. Nous nous observâmes dans le plus grand silence.

Mes yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de ces cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière, aucune mèche ne dépassait, je descendis sur son front, ses sourcils étaient un peu épais mais bien dessinés. Ces yeux ocres m'observaient intensément, je me senties légèrement rougir sous sa vision, mon cœur battant de plus en plus. Je finis par les baisser, je tombais sur son nez aquilin. Il se fondait parfaitement avec le reste de son visage.

Sa bouche était fine, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement quand je les regardais. Elles étaient bien dessinées.

Je m'avançais doucement avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était la première fois que je prenais l'initiative du baiser. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, je fis de même, naturellement nos langues se touchant et se découvrant. Le chaud et le froid rentrant en phase, rapidement, mon cerveau se déconnecta, Carlisle s'approcha davantage de moi.

Sa main droite glissant sur ma hanche jusque dans mon dos pour tenir fermement, ma main encore valide se glissa derrière sa nuque pour le maintenir, j'attrapais quelques cheveux et tiraient légèrement dessus, l'excitation montait de plus en plus.

Sa main gauche glissa sous mon t-shirt, la fraîcheur de sa celle-ci me fit lâcher un petit gémissement contre sa bouche. Il y répondit avec un doux ronronnement, c'était à la fois excitant et mignon. Il s'agrippa davantage à moi, sa main gauche remontant de plus en plus vers ma poitrine, son pouce dessinait des arabesques contre ma peau déclenchant des frissons à chaque passage. Il me tira et je me retrouvais sur lui cette fois-ci.

\- Carlisle… Murmurais-je à voix basse contre sa bouche

\- Oui .. ? Me demanda-t-il la voix rauque, ces deux mains caressant mon dos jusqu'à la limite de l'élastique de ma culotte. Je réalisais à ce moment précis que j'étais juste en t-shirt et en culotte. Et ce t-shirt ne m'appartenant pas.

\- J'ai un peu mal avouais-je faiblement, dans cette position expliquais-je en montrant mon bras dans l'atèle.

\- Oh ! Excuse-moi, en deux secondes je me retrouvais de nouveau allongée sur le lit, Carlisle à côté de moi. Je fais un bien piètre médecin si je ne suis pas capable de prendre soin de ma patiente préférée chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Tu es un médecin exceptionnel Carlisle dis-je sincèrement, tu es un vampire et pourtant tu résistes à tes instincts primaires, tu m'impressionnes

\- Mon besoin et mon envie d'aider les autres supplante l'appel du sang avoua-t-il après quelques minutes.

\- Tu es un être exceptionnel lâchais-je d'un coup sans préambule.

\- Parce que je suis un vampire ? Demanda-t-il curieux de comprendre mon raisonnement.

\- « L'Homme ordinaire est exigeant avec les autres. L'Homme exceptionnel est exigeant envers lui-même » récitais-je.

\- Marc Aurèle ajouta Carlisle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu as choisi de te nourrir autrement et d'aider les autres. Tu représentes parfaitement cette citation finis-je en baillant, excuse-moi, je mis ma main devant ma bouche.

\- Il faut que tu dormes maintenant, il est presque minuit m'indiqua Carlisle

\- D'accord… Carlisle ?

\- Oui ?

\- Bonne année … Terminais-je en fermant les yeux tout en me positionnant contre lui, ma tête contre son torse.

\- Bonne année… Erica dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tête.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

Alors êtes-vous satisfaites ? Dîtes-moi tout !

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre** **:**

 _«_ _Emmett et Rosalie avaient rassemblé mes affaires dans un sac avant de partir par la baie vitrée, et Alice me donna un nouveau portable pour remplacer le mien, je râlais en le prenant lui assurant que j'aurai pu en acheter un par mes propres moyens._

 _\- Ils sont là informa Jasper tendu._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta, une portière claqua et deux coups retentirent dans la maison. Esmée s'avança pour ouvrir. Les voix résonnèrent jusque dans le salon »_

 **Alors à votre avis que se-passe-t-il ?**

Et bonne saint-valentin ! Pleins d'amours et d'amitiés !


	18. Chapter 18: Inharmonicité

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! **Aujourd'hui un chapitre assez simple et personnel mais important pour Erica dans ces relations avec les membres de la famille Cullen. Surtout Esmée.**

* * *

 **Réponses des commentaires** **:**

 **Noour** **:** Ah oui crois moi, elle a énormément souffert... Je suis passée par là ah ah ! J'espère que l'histoire te plaît toujours, merci encore de prendre le temps de me donner ton avis.

 **Angico** **:** Merci pour ton commentaire, et bien nous ne reverrons pas tout de suite le loup... Désolé ! J'espère que l'histoire te plait toujours !

 **Ninidezil** **:** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis tout d'abord et concernant le loup, elle ne l'oublie pas, ce n'est pas sa priorité absolus encore. Crois-moi tomber en moto peut vraiment te perturber ... Oui je suis aussi contente de se rapprochement lent, c'était mon but dans cette histoire. C'est une histoire de guérison et d'aventure avant tout. J'espère que l'histoire te plait toujours !

 **Annabelle. HWJ** **:** Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Merci encore pour l'ensemble de tes commentaires, j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu après le chapitre 9... Je suis quand même très heureuse que tu aies pris le temps de me donner ton avis. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir surprise avec mon histoire. Je n'ai pas choisis Jasper, tout simplement parce que il y a déjà beaucoup d'histoire OC/Jasper mais surtout je trouve Carlisle très sexy ! Et concernant Esmée, elle aura son propre rôle à jouer par rapport à Erica. C'est une histoire lente et plus complexe que tu le penses ah ah ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à suivre cette histoire et à l'apprécier. Merci encore !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18** **: Inharmonicité**

 _\- Il faut que tu dormes maintenant, il est presque minuit m'indiqua Carlisle_

 _\- D'accord… Carlisle ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Bonne année … Terminais-je en fermant les yeux tout en me positionnant contre lui, ma tête contre son torse._

 _\- Bonne année… Erica dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tête._

Carlisle n'était plus là à mon réveil. Le rideau fermé devant la grande baie vitrée laissa filtrer quelques rayons de soleil. Je restais allongée, observant mon environnement, la dernière fois que j'étais venue dans cette pièce il n'y avait pas de rideau et encore moins la présence d'un lit. Toutes ces nouvelles choses m'étaient destinées, une partie de moi était très touché de cette attention et une autre en était très gêné.

Le lit était en plein milieu la pièce, on pouvait circuler tout autour, à l'opposé de la baie vitrée se trouvait une grande étagère remplie de livre en tout genre, Histoire, médecine, philosophie et beaucoup en d'autres langues. En face du lit se trouvait deux portes et une troisième à gauche de l'étagère.

Je finis par me lever, mon bras ne me faisait pas trop mal si je n'y touchais pas ni le bougeait de trop.

Je cherchais mes vêtements mais forcé de constater que je ne l'ai trouvais nulle part, je ne pouvais pas me balader dans la maison en t-shirt et en petite culotte. Je décidais de m'aventurer derrière l'une des trois portes, la première à gauche de l'étagère menait au reste de la maison. Je finis par découvrir une penderie derrière l'une des portes et une salle de bain derrière l'autre. Je ne pu résister à me laver dans la douche italienne. Je me débarrassais rapidement de mon atèle, je n'étais pas sûre de savoir la remettre toute seule avec toutes ces sangles et ces scratchs.

Quand je m'observais dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo en marbre noir, je fus vraiment choquée par mon aspect. Mon arcade gauche avait été soigné avec des strips, un léger hématome apparaissait sur ma joue, elle avait la forme de l'intérieur de mon casque. Quelques rougeurs et des griffures complétaient le tableau répartis sur l'ensemble de mon corps.

Me laver avec une seule main fut une vraie corvée ! Je finissais de m'essuyer tant bien que mal, j'enroulais la serviette autour de moi avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Des habits m'attendaient sur le lit, je m'approchais méfiante de savoir qui était venu entre temps. A en juger par le petit haut rose avec des froufrous c'était Alice, le jean noir n'était pas trop mal. Je le mis difficilement à moitié allongée sur lit pour essayer de fermer le bouton de la braguette. Je décidais de piquer un pull à Carlisle, moi vivante jamais je ne porterais de petit haut comme ça, c'était vraiment affreux. Je me contorsionnais dans tout les sens pour pouvoir mettre le pull sans me blesser davantage.

Je sortis de la chambre mon atèle à la main et retrouvais le reste de la famille Cullen dans la cuisine, il ne manquait Edward, Jasper et Carlisle. Alice était derrière un ordinateur portable, Rosalie aidait Esmée derrière la cuisine et Emmett était à moitié affalé sur une des chaises du mini bar.

\- Bonjour Erica ! S'exclama Alice toujours aussi heureuse que d'habitude.

\- Bonjour ma chérie ! Ajouta Esmée, Tu bien dormis ?

\- Ouai aussi bien que possible répondis-je doucement, quelqu'un peut m'aider avec ce truc ? Dis-je en secouant l'atèle, c'est une vraie plaie à remettre toute seule.

Rosalie se dévoua et en 10 secondes l'affaire était réglée.

\- Dur de redevenir une simple humaine ! N'est-ce pas Erica ? Me lança Emmett. Je me contentais de lui jeter un faux regard noir avant de rire.

\- Merci soufflais-je, et pour hier aussi.

\- Pas de soucis, Esmée t'as préparé un petit déjeuner m'indiqua Rosalie tout en désignant la seconde chaise de libre à côté d'Emmett au bar.

\- C'est vraiment gentil Esmée mai je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que je rentre, Charlie doit sûrement en train de s'arracher les cheveux à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas me répondit Alice, nous t'avons couverte avec Bella, elle ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs. Et Rosalie à ramener ta moto chez Charlie comme ça il ne se doutera de rien me dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Comment je vais lui expliquer pour mon bras ? demandais-je sceptique.

\- Une simple chute dans l'escalier, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà tout prévu !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre Alice … objectais-je.

\- Ne t'en fais pas tout est sous contrôle, Charlie va très bien réagir, la version officielle et que tu sois tombée dans l'escalier chez Charlie hier et Bella t'a emmené chez nous pour que tu te fasses soigner par Carlisle m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, on a passé la soirée du nouvel an ensemble et vous êtes restés dormir voilà tout simplement.

C'est bien ça qui me faisait peur, tout était sous le contrôle d'Alice. Je finis par abdiquer devant la confiance qu'elle affichait. Je mangeais rapidement le déjeuner préparé par Esmée, j'étais affamée.

\- Oh chérie ! M'interpella Esmée, tu ne t'es même pas correctement séché les cheveux, tu vas tomber malade s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle disparut pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une serviette et une brosse à cheveux, se plaçant derrière moi, elle déposa la serviette sur mes cheveux encore humide et frotta doucement pour les sécher. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être tendue, cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne s'était occupé de moi de cette manière. Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite du séchage, elle glissa la serviette autour de mes épaules avant de commencer à brosser mes cheveux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée Esmée contredis-je. Je me les brosse plus depuis longtemps, je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin tentais-je de lui expliquer. Avec mes cheveux courts, me brosser les cheveux était devenu une perte de temps pour moi.

\- J'en ai envie me répondit-elle tout simplement.

Je ne répondis rien et me laissais aller à ces caresses, ce moment me fit replonger dans un souvenir particulier.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _L'odeur du savon à la fraise se répandait dans toute la salle de bain, maman était accroupie à côté de la baignoire, ces cheveux attachés en un gros chignon sur sa tête. Elle entamait la mélodie avec sa voix chantante, je tapais en rythme dans mes mains éclaboussant ma mère en même temps,_

 _Je vais te laver tes cheveux_

 _Lave, lave, lave, lave_

 _Je vais te laver tes cheveux_

 _Lave, lave,_

 _Comme tu veux._

 _Puis au moment de me sécher les cheveux, ma mère entamait la seconde mélodie,_

 _Je vais te friser tes cheveux_

 _Frise, frise, frise, frise,_

 _Je vais te friser tes cheveux,_

 _Frise, frise_

 _Comme tu veux._

 _Parfois pour s'amuser, elle jouait au coiffeur, prenant dans ces mains fines la grande paire de ciseaux doré,_

 _Je vais te couper les cheveux_

 _Coupe, coupe, coupe, coupe_

 _Je vais te couper tes cheveux_

 _Coupe, coupe_

 _Comme tu veux._

 _Elle finissait ce rituel en caressant mes longs cheveux bouclés, reniflant une dernière fois leur parfum avant d'embrasser le sommet de mon crâne._

 _Je t'aime ma coccinelle._

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Esmée, j'ouvris les yeux au son de sa voix.

Elle se tenait face à moi, la brosse à la main, un air inquiet sur le visage, je sentie une larme roulée sur ma joue, je l'essuyais rapidement avec le dos de ma main droite me forçant à adopter un sourire rassurant qui n'atteignais pas mes yeux.

\- Oui tout va bien assurais-je sans grande conviction.

\- Tu as mal ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, Carlisle a eu une urgence mais il va bientôt revenir me dit-elle pour me rassurer.

\- Non non je n'ai pas mal enfin ce n'est pas ça, je... Je repensais à ma mère, tu me la rappelle par moment avouais-je en détournant la tête vers la grande fenêtre derrière la cuisine, mes yeux se perdant dans toutes ces verdures.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que les autres étaient tous partis nous laissant seule toutes les deux dans la cuisine.

\- Je pense souvent à mes parents confessa Esmée.

\- Même après tout ce temps ? Ne pu-je m'empêcher de demander.

Elle m'offrit un sourire triste ? Nostalgique ? Aux souvenirs de ces parents.

\- Oui, parfois je me surprends à me forcer à repenser à certaines choses, les souvenirs les plus anciens s'effacent avec le temps m'expliqua-t-elle tout en reprenant le brossage de mes cheveux.

\- Comment ça ? Demandais-je curieuse, étant vampire vous n'avez pas genre une super mémoire ou quelque chose dans ce style-là ?

Son rire cristallin rebondit dans toute la pièce à la fin de ma phrase, je ne me vexais pas pour autant.

\- Non nous n'avons pas une super mémoire, l'être humain utilise environ 10% de ces capacités, pour un vampire je dirais que c'est autour de 30% si ce n'est moins m'informa-t-elle. Lorsque le venin est absorbé par l'organisme lors de la transformation, nous endurons un changement aussi bien physique que mentale. Le venin peut effacer une partie de nos souvenirs humains, c'est une possibilité. Carlisle saura plus t'informer que moi, pendant longtemps

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes la perte de tes souvenirs ? De _tout_ tes souvenirs ? Inconsciemment j'insistais sur ce mot.

Elle se figea quelques minutes, mordillant ces lèvres, un réflexe tellement humain à mes yeux. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre concernant ma question. Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, Alice apparut à ces côtés, l'air complètement paniqué.

\- Charlie arrive avec Bella dans quelques minutes ! Informa Alice, je n'avais pas prévu cela, je ne l'ai pas vu murmura-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Alice ça ira assurais-je bien qu'intérieurement je devenais de plus en plus stressée par cette annonce inattendu. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de s'éclipser une seconde fois.

\- C'est très perturbant de vous voir disparaître comme ça marmonnais-je sans m'en rendre compte en me tournant vers Esmée. Elle m'offrit un sourire crispée en retour.

\- Merci pour mes... Cheveux et pour s'être _parlé_ , nous en avons jamais eu l'occasion et pour être franche j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles murmurais-je en baissant les yeux sur mes genoux.

\- Hey chérie... Souffla doucement Esmée en soulevant délicatement mon visage vers elle, ces yeux miel me fixant intensément. J'avais l'impression de subir un vrai examen à travers son regard. Tu es devenu une partie de ma famille au même titre qu'Edward, Rosalie ou Carlisle. A ce dernier nom je me sentis me crisper.

Penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, sa main se détachant de mon visage, elle s'assit sur la chaise haute voisine. Prit délicatement ma main valide entre ces mains glacés, ouvrit doucement ma paume avant de tracer avec son indexe les lignes à l'intérieur.

\- Ma mère pratiquait la chiromancie, c'est ma grand-mère qui lui a enseigné à lire et interpréter les lignes de la main. La ligne de vie est la plus importante de toute, représentant les événements majeures rencontrés tout au long de ta vie m'apprit-elle en glissant son doigt entre mon pouce et mon indexe et descendant jusqu'à la base de ma main. La longueur n'indique pas une vie plus longue continua-t-elle tout en scrutant la main.

La seconde ligne la plus importante est la ligne de tête dit-elle en caressant la ligne du milieu traversant ma main. Lorsqu'elle est bien dessinée et droite, c'est le signe d'un esprit clair, un peu cartésien et communicant lorsqu'elle est moins c'est le signe d'un esprit confus, imaginatif mais aussi coupé du réel, comme la tienne m'indiqua Esmée.

\- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre murmurais-je gênée.

\- Ne sois pas gênée me rassura Esmée, cela reste très abstrait et amusant dit-elle en souriant tout en reprenant son inspection approfondis de ma main.

La troisième ligne la plus importante est celle du cœur. Dessinant la fine ligne courbe vers le haut de ma paume. Lorsque la ligne est longue et profonde, cela indique un bon équilibre entre le cœur et la raison... Comme toi murmura-t-elle tout doucement. Elle referma ma main entre ces doigts froids et ouvrit à son tour sa main, me montrant sa paume parfaitement lisse, une seule et légère ligne traversa sa main. La ligne de vie reconnus-je aussitôt.

J'ai remarqué chez chaque vampire rencontré que nous gardons une seule des ces trois lignes après la transformation. Alice et Jasper ont gardés après leurs transformations la ligne de tête alors que Rosalie et Emmett partagent la ligne de vie.

\- Tu penses que des compagnons partagent la même ligne ? Demandais-je perplexe. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à Carlisle, savoir qu'elle était la ligne qui était resté tracé dans sa main.

\- Peut-être... C'est une théorie mais je pense que c'est une possibilité. Je ne croyais pas à la chiromancie jusqu'à ce que je devienne un vampire m'avoua Esmée. Ma mère avait lu dans ma main que j'aurai une vie spéciale avec beaucoup de conflits. Je ne l'ai pas cru jusqu'au jour où ... Mon mari à levé pour la première fois la main sur moi lâcha Esmée d'un souffle.

Tout mon corps se figea instantanément à cette révélation. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un homme cruel et froid qui puisse vouloir faire du mal à Esmée, j'en étais persuadée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé dans ta vie ... Humaine mais pour... Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela Esmée ? Bredouillais-je malgré moi.

\- Je veux que tu comprennes que lorsque Carlisle m'a offert cette seconde chance, je lui en étais extrêmement reconnaissante... Enfin pas au début plaisanta-t-elle mais après lorsque j'ai appris à contrôler ma soif. J'ai rejeté la vie et l'amour après avoir perdu mon premier enfant. Je ne pensais pas être capable d'aimer la vie de nouveau comme aujourd'hui, Carlisle m'a montré avec l'aide d'Edward que malgré toutes les épreuves que j'ai vécu en étant humaine, la vie aussi différente qu'elle soit aujourd'hui mérite d'être vécue Erica. Ne l'oublie jamais. J'ai aujourd'hui adopté une nouvelle famille, je considère chaque membre de cette famille comme des amis et des enfants mais aussi des frères et sœurs. C'est peut-être étrange à tes yeux mais je les aime tous. Mais mon amour est différent de celui que ressente deux compagnons ajouta doucement Esmée.

\- Alors tu penses qu'un jour tu aimeras quelqu'un enfin ... tu vois ? Marmonnais-je gênée.

\- Peut-être... Pour le moment j'apprécie encore de réapprendre à vivre et de rencontrer de nouvelle personne comme toi Erica. Je te considère déjà comme un membre de ma famille avoua Esmée avec un doux sourire.

\- Merci Esmée... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je, merci répétais-je en serrant sa main avec ma main valide.

Je m'approchais d'elle et la serrais maladroitement avec mon unique bras.

\- Dit Esmée... Chuchotais-je contre elle.

\- Oui Chérie ?

\- La ligne de ... Carlisle, c'est laquelle ? Demandais-je rougissante.

\- Je pense que tu as déjà une idée non ? Rigola Esmée.

* * *

Nous attendîmes Charlie et Bella dans le salon, Jasper était revenu, il s'informa de ma santé, je l'assurais que tout allait bien. Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, je me sentais détendue. Carlisle et Edward n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Je me demandais quelle était l'urgence en question mais je n'osais pas demander, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

Emmett et Rosalie avait rassemblé mes affaires dans un sac avant de partir par la baie vitrée, et Alice me donna un nouveau portable pour remplacer le mien, je râlais en le prenant lui assurant que j'aurai pu en acheter un par mes propres moyens.

\- Ils sont là informa Jasper tendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta, une première portière claqua, une seconde quelques instants plus tard et deux coups retentirent dans la maison. Esmée s'avança pour ouvrir. Les voix résonnèrent jusque dans le salon.

\- Bonjour Esmée marmonna Charlie de sa voix bourrue, où est Erica ?

\- Bonjour Charlie, entrée donc, elle est dans le salon indiqua Esmée de sa voix posée.

Je portais une veste de Rosalie par-dessus le pull emprunté de Carlisle, mon sac à la main, je me préparais à affronter le shérif de Forks.

\- Salut Charlie grimaçais-je en voyant son visage crispée et inquiet.

\- Erica… Il s'avança rapidement vers moi avant de me prendre dans mes bras, je fus touchée par son inquiétude, je lui rendis son étreinte avec un bras.

\- Tout va bien, plus de peur que de mal ajouta Alice, Jasper se tenait à côté d'elle. Je me demandais si sa présence n'était pas juste pour calmer Charlie au cas où…

Il se recula pour m'observer sous toutes les coutures, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant mon visage.

\- Une chute dans l'escalier hein… Prononça Charlie sceptique, ces yeux se fronçant de plus en plus.

\- Vous savez comment c'est de marcher avec des talons, il suffit de rater u.. Tenta d'expliquer Alice.

\- Alice c'est bon coupais-je, j'ai eu un accident de moto, je suis désolée, je t'ai clairement désobéi, je le regrette, ne t'en prends pas au Cullen ni à Bella, ils ont voulu m'aider et je leur demandé de rien te dire débitais-je rapidement.

\- Tu me cause du souci Erica … Souffla Charlie, posant sa main sur mon épaule intacte.

\- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé, je comprendrais si tu voudrais me renvoyer chez … Ma mère déglutis-je difficilement.

Il baissa les yeux avant se gratter la tête gênée ?

\- Hum comment c'est l'expression déjà ? Faute …

\- Faute avoué, faute à moitié pardonnée ? Complétais-je malicieuse.

\- Oui c'est cela. La prochaine fois préviens-moi au lieu de t'embarquer dans une histoire rocambolesque de talon et d'escalier prévint Charlie, enfin j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Ton père va me prendre pour un irresponsable murmura-t-il vaincu.

\- Ce qu'on ignore ne peut pas inquiéter… Dis-je mine de rien en regardant le bout de mes bottines.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **A vos claviers ! Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Commentez !**

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre** **:**

 _« Tu restes parfois en dehors du radar Edward plaisanta Emmett._

 _Rosalie lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire, Jasper et Alice échangèrent un regard gêné._

 _Expliquez-moi ! Exigeais-je._

 _Edward perçoit le plus souvent tes pensées, les souvenirs qui te passent par la tête sauf pendant une période tenta d'expliquer Rosalie préoccupée._

 _Quelle période ? Demandais-je livide en me redressant sur ma chaise._

 _Quand tu nous parlais de ta vie avec ta mère, Edward ne perçoit rien de cette période lâcha Alice navré. »_

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dîtes-moi tout !**


	19. Chapter 19: Relatif mineur

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis heureuse de tous vous retrouver pour la suite mais surtout très heureuse de voir de plus en plus de monde qui suivent et lisent cette histoire. Alors merci !

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Noour** : J'aime croire au mythe ! Oui, je pense qu'une relation entre une mère et sa fille est très compliquée et très complexe. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore, merci pour ton commentaire et ton soutien !

 **Angico** : Oh ! Et bien je suis très heureuse de te surprendre, je dois t'avouer que j'ai rajouté juste avant la publication, la partie des lignes de la main du chapitre et je trouve cela assez sympa d'ailleurs ! Merci pour ton commentaire mais surtout tes encouragements !

 **Ninidezil** : Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise toujours ! Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire encore plus ! Merci pour ton soutien.

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Relatif Mineur

 _\- Hum comment c'est l'expression déjà ? Faute …_

 _\- Faute avoué, faute à moitié pardonnée ? Complétais-je_

 _\- Oui c'est cela. La prochaine fois préviens-moi au lieu de t'embarquer dans une histoire rocambolesque de talon et d'escalier prévint Charlie, enfin j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Ton père va me prendre pour un irresponsable murmura-t-il vaincu._

 _\- Ce qu'on ignore ne peut pas inquiéter… Dis-je mine de rien en baissant les yeux sur mes bottines en cuir._

Charlie me punit en m'interdisant d'approcher d'une moto jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, en contrepartie je lui fis promettre de ne rien dire à mon père concernant ce petit accident. Bella m'apprit par la suite qu'elle était venue à la maison des Cullen hier soir complètement paniquée, elle s'était même énervée contre Edward qui avait essayé de minimiser mon accident. Elle avait voulu venir me voir et constater les dégâts mais Edward finit par lui expliquer que je mettais endormis en compagnie de Carlisle.

Depuis cette révélation elle n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des œillades et des petits commentaires sur l'utilisation prochaine de bougie massage et autre… J'ai bien tenté plus d'une fois de lui expliquer qu'il ne s'était rien passé à part un petit bisou ou deux.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu te sois réconciliée avec Carlisle s'écria-t-elle.

\- Je me jetais sur elle pour la faire taire en posant ma main droite sur sa bouche. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi enthousiasme depuis que j'habitais chez les Swan.

\- Chuuuut ! T'es folle ou quoi ? Imagine Charlie t'a entendu ! M'écriais-je le plus silencieusement possible. Il serait capable de l'arrêter pour détournement de mineure ou je ne sais quoi ! Je tendis l'oreille en direction du salon, redoutant l'arrivée de Charlie d'une minute à une autre mais non la télé était toujours allumée, Charlie ne vint jamais.

Bella finis par lever les yeux au ciel avant de retirer ma main devant sa bouche.

\- Dans l'état de Washington, la majorité sexuelle est de 16 ans m'informa-t-elle avec un haussement négligé des épaules.

\- Bien entendu pour un humain normal assénais-je mais soit, oublions ce côté-là. Tu crois que Charlie pensera quoi s'il savait que je fréquente le père adoptif du petit copain de sa fille ? Rétorquais-je acide.

\- Oui vu sous cet angle… Murmura Bella, ça peut poser problème, sans oublier que c'est une petite ville marmonna-t-elle en pleine réflexion en tapotant son indexe sur son menton.

\- Merci Bella, vraiment ça m'aide beaucoup répondis-je sarcastiquement avant de m'affaler sur mes coussins. En plus continuais-je on n'est encore jamais vraiment sortie ensemble, un rendez-vous quoi… D'un côté je ne vois pas où on pourrait aller dans ce bled soufflais-je blasée.

\- Vous pouvez toujours vous voir chez les Cullens me proposa Bella.

\- Et on repassera pour l'intimité … sans parler du fait que Charlie ne me quittera plus d'une semelle. C'est tout simplement génial concluais-je sèchement.

\- Tu as besoin de dormir je crois me répondit Bella doucement, tu es très irritée quand tu es fatiguée.

\- Tu as raison… Désolé je vais dormir un peu avant le dîner.

* * *

Dans les prochains jours jusqu'à la rentrée, Charlie garda un œil sur moi, me demandant de rester à la maison me reposer. Il autorisa néanmoins la présence d'Alice dans la journée, Rosalie vint une fois, surtout pour jeter un coup d'œil à ma moto me précisa-t-elle. Je ne fis aucun commentaire mais je ne pu contenir un sourire lorsqu'elle passa devant moi avant de lever les yeux et d'afficher une mine blasée.

Je repensais souvent à mon accident depuis mais surtout au loup noir. M'avait-il sauvé du froid ? Attendant que je me réveille. Etait-il un simple loup ? Ou quelque chose de spécial ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'en avais pas parlé aux Cullens ni à Carlisle. Je me basais simplement sur mon ressenti.

C'est une visite surprise qui me sortit de mes pensées, je n'avais que peu de contact avec Carlisle depuis la dernière fois où on s'était vu. Son travail lui prenait beaucoup temps et je le comprenais parfaitement. De plus j'avais encore du mal à envisager la possibilité qu'il passe ces nuits avec moi sachant qu'Edward était à l'étage au-dessus avec Bella à faire je ne sais quoi. Sans oublier la présence de Charlie…

De mon point de vue je trouvais ça assez glauque, imaginez mon fils adoptif fricoter avec une fille pendant que moi-même je fricote avec quelqu'un d'autre … Un frisson de dégoût me traversa au moment où je pensais à cela.

On était dimanche en début d'après-midi quand on sonna à la porte, Charlie me demanda à moitié endormi si je pouvais aller ouvrir, nous n'attendions aucune visite. Avant même que je n'ouvre la porte, je savais qui se trouvait derrière, mon corps me trahissait.

\- Docteur Cullen Dis-je en ouvrant la porte un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Erica me répondit celui-ci, son sourire provoqua à mon cœur, un saut périlleux ou trois je crois.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi sexy ? Ce n'était clairement pas humain…

\- Docteur Cullen salua Charlie parfaitement réveillé en se levant maladroitement du canapé.

Je le laissais rentrer, il glissa sa main furtivement sur ma hanche en passant devant moi avant de serrer la main de Charlie.

\- Je suis venue ausculter Erica annonça Carlisle sur la raison soudaine de sa venue.

Je trébuchais sur le tapis à l'entrée en fermant la porte en entendant ces mots, mon cerveau imaginant des scénarios plus érotiques les uns que les autres avec un médecin pendant une auscultation.

Carlisle leva un sourcil amusé devant ma réaction mais je l'ignorais, Charlie me regarda étrangement avant de reporter son attention sur Carlisle.

\- C'est très professionnel de votre part répondit Charlie, installez-vous dans la cuisine dit-il en désignant la pièce, un café ? Proposa-t-il à l'attention de Carlisle, celui-ci refusa poliment avant d'ouvrir sa sacoche de médecin qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

Je m'installais sur la chaise en face de lui, il s'approcha de moi pour enlever l'atèle, Charlie nous observais depuis l'entrée de la cuisine

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda Carlisle de sa voix professionnel.

\- Aussi bien que possible, j'en ai encore pour longtemps avec ce truc ? Demandais-je en désignant l'atèle posé sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Environ deux à trois semaines, tout dépend de la façon dont se remet en place ta clavicule.

Je soufflais dépitée, encore trois semaines de tortures. C'était un vrai combat de remettre ça toute seule, sans oublier que pour chaque habituel je mettais deux fois plus de temps, heureusement que j'étais droitière, c'était le seul point positif dans cette histoire.

\- Bien répondis-je légèrement dégoûtée.

\- Sans compter la rééducation ajouta Carlisle. Je le regardais complètement horrifiée, un de mes collègues est un excellent Ostéopathe dit-il à Charlie, il pourra s'occuper rapidement d'Erica, je vous le promets.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part mais je…

\- Papa ! Appela Bella depuis sa chambre, tu peux venir s'il te plait ! Vite ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Je reviens dit-il avant de monter rapidement les escaliers.

\- Remercions Edward et Bella souffla Carlisle avant de poser une main contre ma joue, je pris appuie sur celle-ci avant de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Chuchotais-je.

\- J'avais besoin de te voir avoua Carlisle, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser sans cesse à toi, je suis désolé d'être parti aussi rapidement la dernière fois.

\- Esmée m'a expliqué que tu avais une urgence, rien de trop grave j'espère ? Demandais-je soucieuse.

\- Hum... Non rien qui ne puisse t'inquiéter me murmura Carlisle en baissant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien ne t'en fait… Il se figea, Charlie ne vas pas tarder à redescendre, voyons-nous cette semaine termina rapidement Carlisle.

\- Avec les cours et Charlie ça va être compliqué murmurais-je.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je trouverais une solution. Applique cette crème le soir et le matin en couche épaisse reprit Carlisle plus fortement tout en sortant un tube de crème de sa sacoche, Charlie apparut dans la cuisine cinq secondes plus tard dépité.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demandais-je

\- J'oublie que parfois vous devenez des femmes les filles souffla Charlie. Je n'eue aucune autre information, mis à part une vague explication d'un problème de douche.

* * *

Revenir au lycée fut un vrai soulagement, je pu enfin quitter la maison de Charlie, je commençais à m'y sentir à l'étroit depuis quelques jours. Mes camarades de classe m'interrogèrent sur mon accident, je fus tellement heureuse de parler avec d'autres personnes que je leur répondais avec plaisir, pour changer. Dès le premier jour, on nous demandâmes de préparer nos dossiers d'inscriptions pour l'année prochaine pour ceux allant à l'université, j'étais encore perplexe face à ce choix. Nous n'en avions pas reparlé de mon avenir avec Carlisle depuis Noël et j'avais peur de le faire.

Alice s'imposa à porter mon plateau à la cantine et m'invita à manger avec le reste des Cullens, bien entendu le lycée pu tirer de nouveau ragot sur cet évènement extraordinaire… Edward et Bella continuèrent à manger tout les deux en tête à tête dans un coin de la cantine.

\- Tu t'es décidé dans quelle université tu voudrais aller l'année prochaine ? Me demanda Jasper de but en blanc Je me forçais à répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas encore... Mais aller au Texas me dit bien admis-je. Il hocha simplement la tête, l'ambiance était devenue plus froide d'un coup. Je ne vous ai jamais demandé avant mais pourquoi allez-vous au lycée ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous en aviez réellement besoin.

\- Et bien cela nous permet de nous occuper, de voyager et de sociabiliser m'expliqua Alice.

\- Se sociabiliser ce n'est pas vraiment ça dis-je en désignant les élèves autour qui nous observait comme des bêtes curieuses

\- Inconsciemment leur instinct leur suggère de ne pas trop nous approcher même si notre attrait extérieur est attirant, ils ne sont pas assez fous pour passer du temps avec nous continua Rosalie.

\- Donc vous insinuez que je suis folle ?

Ils rigolèrent franchement et même Rosalie esquissa un très léger sourire.

\- Non je ne pense pas que tu sois folle me contredit Alice, tu écoutes ton instinct et pourtant tu refuses de t'y soumettre parfois je dirais. Tu me fais cet effet dans mes visions.

\- Comment ça ? Demandais-je curieuse.

\- Et bien je vais te donner un exemple concret, tu vois le garçon avec le t-shirt bleu, qui hésite entre une mousse au chocolat et une tarte ?

\- Oui, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- Et bien je vois trois possibilités possibles le concernant. Soit il prend la tarte, soit une mousse ou les deux dit-elle.

\- Quelques secondes plus tard, le t-shirt bleu défaitiste pris les deux avant d'aller s'asseoir.

\- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

\- Et bien si je te projette dans ce même contexte, je vois le double de possibilités toute aussi plausible les unes que les autres te concernant.

\- Cela signifie juste que je réfléchis à tous les choix qui s'offrent à moi non ?

\- Hum pas exactement, tu cherches constamment à échapper à tout contrôle ou facilitée je pense. Tu défies les probabilités. C'est juste un trait de ta personnalité qui ressort tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Pour Bella c'est pareil par rapport à Edward ? Demandais-je ne les désignant de la tête.

\- Bella est quelqu'un qui contiens tout à l'intérieur d'elle, les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle est hors du radar d'Edward me répondit Jasper.

\- Tu restes parfois en dehors du radar Edward ajouta Emmett.

Rosalie lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire, Jasper et Alice échangèrent un regard gêné.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Expliquez-moi ! Exigeais-je.

\- Edward perçoit le plus souvent tes pensées, les souvenirs qui te passent par la tête sauf pendant une période commença à expliquer Rosalie préoccupée.

\- Quelle période ? Demandais-je livide en me redressant sur la chaise en plastique.

\- Quand tu nous parlais de ta vie avec ta mère, Edward ne perçoit rien de cette période lâcha Alice navrée.

 _Notre petit secret._

Je déglutis avant de m'appuyer contre le dossier de ma chaise.

\- D'accord articulais-je lentement avant de me saisir de mon plateau et de quitter la table sans un regard pour les Cullens. Ils me laissèrent partir.

J'évitais Rosalie et Jasper le reste de la journée. Je me sentais incroyablement vide d'émotion, mon corps était là en cours mais mon esprit était à mille lieux d'ici. Jasper me surveilla du coin de l'œil, il paraissait soucieux et curieux ? Peut-être dû à mon manque d'émotion. Il devrait plutôt se sentir soulagé pour une fois, lui qui disait que j'étais un manège à émotion constant. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ennuyer avec moi.

Le soir, Bella et moi effectuions notre petit rituel de raconter notre journée pendant la préparation du repas, je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite trop concentré à couper une tomate avec mon bras valide, le deuxième servait à maintenir la tomate sur la planche à découper, ce n'était vraiment pas évident.

\- Et là Edward s'est jeté sur moi, il a bu mon sang avec l'aide du paille, tu vois ?

\- Ah oui tu as raison répondis-je automatiquement, mince j'ai oublié de laver la tomate pensais-je

\- Tu m'écoute ou quoi ? Protesta Bella, Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, Il s'est passé quoi ce midi ? Je t'ai vu partir d'un coup.

 _Notre petit secret._

Claque !

\- Merde lâchais-je en portant mon doigt à la bouche, je venais tout juste de me couper l'indexe.

L'entaille restait assez superficielle mais le sang coulait en abondance dû à la coupure se trouvant à une extrémité de mon corps, le sang circulait davantage au niveau des mains et des pieds. Je pouvais remercier les cours des sciences. Je tournais la tête pour voir Bella devenir aussi blanche que le carrelage de la cuisine.

\- Ça va ? Demandais-je préoccupée par l'expression de Bella

\- Je... Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang me répondit Bella faiblement, elle se tenait au marbre de la cuisine, deux secondes plus tard elle était par terre la tête entre les genoux essayant de se calmer.

Je finis par exploser de rire jusqu'à en pleurer.

\- Bella dis-je entre deux rires, il n'y a que toi qui peut sortir avec vampire et ne pas supporter la vue du sang ! Rigolais-je. Je finis par m'écrouler à côté d'elle, mon doigt enveloppé dans un torchon ne pouvant plus m'arrêter de rire.

\- Oh ça va hein dit-elle vexé avant de rigoler elle aussi à son tour.

\- Merci Bella tu viens de sauver ma journée et nous repartîmes de plus bel.

Charlie nous trouva en rentrant du travail par terre, rigolant comme deux folles avec mon doigt en sang et aucun repas préparé, nous finîmes dans notre restaurant préféré.

Je passais le reste de la semaine à choisir les universités où je voulais postuler, l'université du Texas restait ma priorité numéro un. J'eue du mal à trouver le sommeil, ça me faisait du mal à l'avouer mais Carlisle me manquait, Charlie nous autorisait à sortir qu'à partir du vendredi soir. Je n'avais pas de nouvelle de Carlisle et je n'osais pas demander aux autres Cullens, c'était vraiment trop gênant.

Je finissais plus tôt le vendredi, Rosalie et Jasper se proposèrent de me ramener, j'acceptais bien volontiers trop heureuse de ne pas devoir attendre Bella après son cours de sport.

Arrivée devant chez Charlie, je remerciais les deux Cullens mais Rosalie me retint.

\- Carlisle m'a demandé de te dire, il viendrait te chercher vers 18h, ne t'inquiète pas, Bella est déjà au courant, elle dira à Charlie que vous êtes parti au cinéma ensemble. Elle sera chez nous.

\- Euh... ok répondis-je encore incertaine de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans mon dos. J'ouvris la porte passagère avant de descendre troublée

\- Hey Erica ! M'appela Rosalie une dernière fois.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonne soirée me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de démarrer, jasper me fit un sourire qui se voulait optimiste.

Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable, 15h35. Cela me laissait suffisamment de temps pour me préparer. Je bouillonnais de joie à l'idée d'avoir mon premier rendez-vous avec Carlisle.

17h45, je n'étais pas prête, juste lavé et encore je ne m'étais même pas séché les cheveux. Je voulais faire une petite sieste de 30 minutes histoire d'être en pleine forme pour ma soirée avec Carlisle, cette sieste de 30 minutes s'est transformée en sieste de 1h30. C'est Bella qui m'a réveillée en rentrant des cours. Je m'étais jetée dans la douche en voyant l'heure affichée sur mon portable.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas ? Me demanda-t-elle en me voyant encore enroulé dans ma serviette devant ma penderie.

\- Je n'ai rien qui fasse vraiment femme tu vois ? Je ne veux pas ressembler à une ado donnant l'impression qu'elle sort avec son père lui expliquais-je au bord de l'hystérie, elle pouffa de rire avant de me tendre un sac griffé d'une grande marque de vêtement.

\- C'est de la part d'Alice m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je lui arrachais pratiquement des mains et l'ouvris précipitamment.

Un haut noir simple à manche longue très moulant avec un dos transparent noir, un pantalon noir, une paire d'escarpin noir à la semelle rouge et une veste en cuir rouge complétait le look. Sans oublier la lingerie noire en dentelle. Un petit mot était plié avec les affaires.

 _Ne contredit pas les probabilités. Alice._

L'image que me renvoyait le miroir me plaisait énormément. Je trouvais cette femme vraiment très élégante et sexy. J'ai eu du mal à me reconnaître sans mes converses et ma vieille veste en cuir de moto. Bon mon bras dans l'atèle était le seul point négatif dans l'ensemble mais j'y fis abstraction.

\- Wahou ! S'exclama Bella ravie, tu es magnifique ! Non je dirais même, tu es grandiose !

\- Merci Bella, tu diras merci à Alice, sans elle je me baladerais encore en basket, qu'est-ce que je fais avec mes cheveux ? Demandais-je encore incertaine.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être de les coiffer en arrière ? Me suggéra Bella

\- Hum je ne sais pas trop, je vais déjà me maquiller et on verra par la suite, merde il est déjà 18h ! Il va arriver, fais chier ! M'écriais-je en me jetant sur ma trousse de maquillage.

\- Tu es vraiment très grossière quand tu es stressée remarqua Bella inutilement.

\- Oui oui je sais je sais, j'y travaille marmonnais-je en finissant d'appliquer mon mascara, je pris même le risque de mettre de l'eye liner.

A peine eu-je finis de poser mon tube de mascara, qu'on toqua à la porte d'entrée.

\- Je vous laisse, bonne soirée… Dit Bella avant de s'éclipser vers l'escalier et de monter dans sa chambre.

Je respirais un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 **Ta da ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Et comment trouvez-vous mon style d'écriture ? Je me posais la question hier.**

Petit extrait du prochain chapitre :

 _«_ _Moi non plus admit-il après un silence, tu me fais sentir plus… Léger, je me sens à ma place à tes côtés même si j'ai ma famille je gardais au font de moi un petit espoir de te rencontrer enfin._

 _Me rencontrer ? Répétais-je_

 _Alice avait eu une espèce de vision, très furtive et imprécise d'une femme aux yeux bleus il y a plusieurs années mais elle n'en savait pas plus jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

 _Je ne le savais pas … »_


	20. Chapter 20: Vibrato naturel

Bonjour à toutes !

 **Déjà trois semaines que je n'avais rien publié de nouveau !** Le temps passe rapidement ! **Je suis désolée pour l'attente** malheureusement avec mon travail j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour corriger et faire une mise en page du prochain chapitre mais surtout **je n'ai plus de bêta pour m'assister...** Donc je lance une nouvelle offre de bénévolat !

 **Je suis donc à la recherche d'une nouvelle bêta qui aura le temps, la patience mais surtout l'envie de m'aider !**

 **Aujourd'hui chapitre important ! Le premier rendez-vous d'Erica et de Carlisle !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** **:**

 **Noour** **:** Mon but est de vous angoisser et de vous tenir en haleine jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate ! Et crois-moi cela va être spectaculaire ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver à ce moment-là mais il va se passer tellement de péripéties entre temps... Je suis heureuse que l'histoire et les interactions entre les personnages t'amusent ! Merci encore !

 **Angico** **:** J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Tu verras l'impact de la relation sur Carlisle et Erica... Merci encore pour ton soutien !

 **Kyllmy** **:** Merci ! Et bien j'espère que ce premier rendez-vous officiel te plaira ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Ne t'inquiète pas il va se dérouler énormément de choses ! Ahah !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20** **: Vibrato naturel**

 _\- Je vous laisse, bonne soirée… Dit Bella avant de s'éclipser et de monter dans sa chambre._

 _Je respirais un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte._

Carlisle avait une conduite un peu moins rapide que Rosalie mais elle était plus souple et fluide. Je me sentais légèrement intimidée par sa présence, je ne savais pas si c'était dû au fait qu'il était encore plus impressionnant avec sa veste de smoking noir sous son manteau ou l'envie furieuse de l'embrasser là maintenant. Mince il venait de parler et je n'avais pas écouté.

\- Hum pardon tu disais ? Demandais-je légèrement embarrassée par mon inattention.

\- Je te demandais comment allait ton épaule ?

\- Ah oui et bien ça ira mieux quand je n'aurai plus à porter l'atèle et que Charlie relâchera son attention sur moi…

Il émit un petit rire qui me fit fondre davantage. Je devenais une vraie guimauve avec lui, ça commençait à être légèrement pathétique pensais-je en soufflant.

\- Un penny pour tes pensées demanda Carlisle en m'offrant un nouveau sourire parfait.

\- Je me disais que tu me faisais me sentir étrange… Une vraie ado murmurais-je perdu en regardant par la fenêtre, le paysage défilant rapidement sous mes yeux était la preuve suffisante de la vitesse excessive de la voiture mais je n'avais pas peur. Jamais quand Carlisle était à mes côtés.

\- Et bien techniquement, tu es à la fin de ta phase adolescence plaisanta Carlisle.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Répliquais-je soucieuse de sa réponse. Tuas plus de 300 ans et je viens d'en avoir 20, je suis un bébé par rapport à toi.

Il me regarda intensément avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

\- Je le ressens tu le sais ?

\- Quoi donc ? Demandais-je naturellement.

\- Ton inquiétude, ton malaise actuel, tu es encore perdue termina-t-il à voix basse.

\- C'est possible… J'ai tellement d'interrogations murmurais-je pour moi-même bien que j'étais consciente qu'il pouvait très facilement m'entendre.

\- Alors je ferais en sorte de répondre à toutes tes interrogations ce soir ajouta-t-il en me souriant.

Carlisle m'avait prévenu que nous ferions un peu de route, plus loin que Port Angeles, à Dungeness.

\- Pourquoi Dungeness ?

\- C'est vers ce village que je suis venu pour la toute première fois en Amérique, il y a environ 150 ans avoua-t-il, je ne suis jamais revenu à cet endroit avant aujourd'hui, ces mains se crispèrent légèrement sur le cuir du volant, je voulais te le faire découvrir.

\- Est-ce que tu es inquiet ?

\- Dans mes souvenirs, il y avait très peu de maison, une église et un port. Je suis devenu nostalgique en te rencontrant, j'ai eu envie de revenir là-bas, je ne saurai trop dire pourquoi. Ce n'est peut-être pas le style de rendez-vous que tu espérais pour une première soirée ensemble mais je...

\- Non j'apprécie vraiment Carlisle le coupais-je doucement, j'aime bien sortir des sentiers battus, aujourd'hui un restaurant et un cinéma suffit pour conclure, hum pardon, c'est un peu désolant je trouve avouais-je avec un soupir.

\- Aurais-tu voulu vivre à mon époque ? Se renseigna Carlisle, je t'aurai fais la cours et peut-être t'aurais-je volé un ou deux baisers à l'abri des regards indiscrets…

\- Je serais folle si je te disais oui... Mais la place des femmes aux 17 ème siècles était moindre, je ne pourrais pas renoncer à tous les droits auquel les femmes se sont battues jusqu'au aujourd'hui pour me faire soumettre par un homme reniflais-je le mépris se ressentant dans ma voix.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas si _passionnée_ répondit Carlisle, la surprise transperçant son visage de marbre.

\- Pardon, j'ai parfois tendance à m'emporter sur ce sujet dis-je doucement.

\- Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes annonça Carlisle.

En effet à plusieurs kilomètres nous virent un panneau nous souhaitant la bienvenue à Dungeness, c'était un petit village pittoresque, il était à peine 19h passé. Carlisle se dirigea vers le port, les maisons étaient principalement des maisons de pêcheurs, blanches et bleues pour la plus part. Au bord du port de nombreux restaurants vantaient les mérites de leurs cuisines du terroir, nous nous garâmes à l'extrémité du quai. Carlisle m'ouvrit la porte, je ne l'avais même pas vu bondir hors de son siège, présentant sa main pour m'aider à sortir.

\- Faites attention Monsieur Cullen, je pourrais m'y habituer répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je l'espère bien me chuchota Carlisle avant de porter ma main à ses lèvres et d'y déposer un baiser.

Je n'étais pas sûre que mon cœur survive à cette soirée.

Nous avions commencé par nous promener au bord du port avant de s'enfoncer dans le petit centre-ville. Nous nous arrêtâmes à l'église. Elle était petite constitué principalement de bois, à certains endroits la peinture s'était effritées avec le temps, au sommet se trouvait un petit clocher surmonter d'un petit ange blanc les deux mains jointes. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée quand je sentie que Carlisle se stopper soudainement.

\- Tu ne veux pas entrer ? Demandais-je inquiète de sa réaction.

Je ne suis plus entrée dans une église depuis ma transformation avoua-t-il, je me suis souvent répété que ma place ne se trouvait plus parmi ce lieu. Son visage se crispa, ces yeux se perdant dans le vague.

\- A cause de ton père ? Ne pu-je m'empêcher de dire, au moment où je prononçais ces mots je le regrettais, excuse-moi... Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dis...

\- Non tu as raison, je suis enfin j'étais un bon croyant, pas aussi extrême que mon père mais je croyais en dieu, qu'un paradis et un enfer existaient pour les Hommes mais aujourd'hui je ne pense pas qu'un être comme moi puisse même avoir une place en enfer.

Je me plaçais volontairement en face de lui, les deux mains sur les hanches comme ma mère autrefois lorsqu'elle était en désaccord avec mon père. Elle m'avait toujours impressionnée dans ces moments. A la fois forte et indépendante.

\- Plus de 300 ans de vécu sur cette Terre et tu dis encore des bêtises ne pu-je m'empêcher de répliquer en soufflant bruyamment. Il me regarda surpris mais je continuais. Tu es un des êtres les plus pures que je connaisse, ton amour pour ta famille est tellement évident et fort, ta passion pour ton travail m'envie énormément. Tu es une bonne personne Carlisle, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ta place n'est pas en enfer. Tu serais le gardien du paradis. Je suis même sûre que tu laisseras entrer tout le monde… ajoutais-je amusée

\- J'ai déjà trouvé mon paradis... dit-il avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser. Je me laissais faire, trop heureuse de profiter de ses lèvres.

\- C'est vraiment très kitsch comme phrase ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer contre ses lèvres.

\- En effet... Mais cela fonctionne non ? Gloussa-t-il et je confirmais en l'embrassant de plus bel.

Nous finîmes par entrer dans l'église, je sentis Carlisle très troublé quand nous sortîmes, il ne disait rien. Il m'a juste embrassé avant de reprendre ma main valide et de continuer à nous balader. Mon ventre émis un bruit étrange signalant que je commençais à avoir faim. Nous entrâmes dans un petit restaurant du port dont la spécialité était le crabe.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Carlisle soucieux.

\- Ça me fait de la peine pour ces crabes avouais-je d'une petite voix en regardant les petits crustacés enfermés dans le minuscule aquarium attendant d'être mangé.

\- Tu veux aller ailleurs ? Proposa-t-il embarrassé.

\- Non ! Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais me contenter d'une salade ou autre le rassurais-je, tu dois me trouver ridicule, toi tu arrives à te nourrir à partir d'animaux et moi je ne suis même pas capable de manger un crabe dis-je honteusement.

\- Chaque vie est précieuse mais c'est le cycle de la vie, devenir le chasseur puis la proie dit-il simplement.

\- Oui sauf que toi tu seras toujours un chasseur répondis-je en regardant la carte avant de relever les yeux pour voir Carlisle se figer. Pardon je ne voulais pas te blesser … Essayais-je de me rattraper honteuse. Je dois vraiment réfléchir avant de parler... Intérieurement je me maudissais de tous les noms.

Carlisle se figea quelques secondes avant de m'offrir un sourire amer et gêné.

\- Non tu as raison, parfois il m'arrive d'oublier à force de côtoyer les Hommes que je suis une menace pour eux, même si je ne me suis jamais abreuvé de sang humain, le risque zéros n'existe pas.

\- Quelle est mon odeur ? Me renseignais-je tout d'un coup curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait sentir en moi.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, prenant une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux, ces yeux s'assombrissant légèrement.

Tout sang est attirant pour un vampire, certains sont plus attirants que d'autres bien entendu comme le phénomène rare de la Tua Cantate, je grognais légèrement en me rappelant de Bella et d'Edward, mais pour un compagnon cette odeur est presque aussi vitale que de manger. Le besoin d'être ensemble est inévitable.

\- Tu ressens ce besoin avec moi ? Demandais-je la bouche sèche.

\- Oui. Constamment dit-il à voix basse en croisant ces mains devant lui.

Je me sentais comme une biche pris dans le phare d'une voiture, cet aveu me cloua sur place, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Jamais personne ne m'avait regarder, non admirer avec autant d'envie. C'était à la fois effrayant et excitant d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur un être comme Carlisle. Le vampire et le médecin.

Le serveur revint pour prendre ma commande interrompant notre échange visuel. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire quand le serveur insista auprès de Carlisle pour prendre sa commande.

\- Pourquoi je ne ressens pas ce besoin autant que toi ? Je veux dire, je suis complètement attirée quand je te vois. J'ai envie d'être proche de toi, j'ai envie de te toucher, je… J'ai l'impression de devenir folle par moment et pourtant j'arrive à gérer le fait de ne pas te voir ou te toucher tentais-je d'expliquer maladroitement.

\- Tu es humaine cela explique une partie de la raison…

\- Et quelle est l'autre raison ? Demandais-je du tac au tac en portant mon verre de vin blanc à la bouche.

\- Nous ne sommes pas accouplés lâcha-t-il. Je m'étouffais avec le verre à ces mots.

Il m'envoya un regard désolé pendant que je peinais à reprendre bonne figure.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce que ça veut dire murmurais-je inquiète en portant la serviette de tissus à mes lèvres essayant vainement de nettoyer mon désastre.

\- Excuse-moi, je fais tout de travers avec toi, je me sens comme un enfant dit-il en se recoiffant de manière gênée.

Pourquoi tous ces gestes me paraissaient tellement incroyables ? Le serveur revint avec mon plat au même moment.

\- Allez explique-moi cédais-je en plantant ma fourchette dans une crevette.

\- L'accouplement passe par deux phases, la première phase est la reconnaissance de son compagnon, tu ne me reconnais pas totalement dû à ton statut d'humaine et la deuxième se passe lors de rapports sexuels informa-t-il.

A ces derniers mots, je sentie une forte chaleur naître en moi, mon cœur s'emballa, mes mains devenant moite, l'envie de l'embrasser là maintenant tout de suite me prit, je voulais tout valser sur la table, m'assoir sur ces genoux et l'embrasser encore et encore puis..

\- Erica ! Siffla-t-il, les yeux noirs, sa mâchoire crispée et ces mains attrapant les coins de la petite table en bois. Je n'étais vraiment sure qu'elle ne tienne toute la soirée à cette allure là…

\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Je me suis emballée avouais-je, en me relevant d'un coup, la chaise claquant sur le carrelage, je reçu des regards surpris des clients autour de nous, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes dis-je avant de m'éclipser vers le fond du restaurant.

J'entrais précipitamment aux toilettes, m'enfermant à l'intérieur, je rabattis la cuvette des toilettes et m'assis dessus. La chaleur ne cessait d'augmenter, j'étais devenue complètement excitée à l'idée de faire l'amour avec Carlisle. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi sérieusement ? J'étais déjà sorti avec des garçons avant et couché avec d'autres mais rien de comparable avec Carlisle.

Ressentait-il ce besoin autant que moi ? Voir plus étant un vampire ? Je passais mes mains sous l'eau froide espérant que cela suffise à me calmer.

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard à table, je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux, trop gênée par l'envie qui m'avait prise d'un coup.

\- Erica ? M'appela-t-il.

\- Oui ? Murmurais-je en regardant obstinément la crevette resté planté dans ma fourchette.

\- Ne soit pas gênée s'il te plait dit-il en me prenant ma main par-dessus la table, c'est de ma faute, ton corps répond à mon envie de te… posséder finit-il difficilement. L'accouplement se fait au fur et à mesure du temps qu'on passe ensemble expliqua-t-il.

\- Je crois que cela fait un peu beaucoup à assimiler pour ce soir expliquai-je encore pleine d'appréhension face à ce nouveau phénomène.

\- Je comprends dit-il avec un petit sourire, allez mange m'encouragea-t-il. La soirée n'est pas finie.

Après le dîner nous nous redirigeâmes vers le port, quand nous vîmes au loin de nombreuses lumières colorés, une grande roue se découpait dans la nuit

\- Oh une fête foraine ! M'exclamais-je ravie, je me retenais de taper dans les mains comme une enfant quand je me suis rappelé à la dernière seconde que je n'étais pas toute seule mais avec un vieux vampire de 300 ans que j'essayais d'impressionner. C'était foutu.

\- Tu veux y aller ? Se renseigna-t-il.

J'hésitais vraiment à accepter, moi qui voulais passer pour une adulte…

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ton truc dis-je incertaine. Il était un médecin très réputé et de surcroît un vampire vivant avec sa famille de vampires. Oui Erica, c'est sûrement _le truc_ de Carlisle que de s'amuser dans une fête foraine...

\- Et bien je crois que je ne suis jamais allé dans une fête foraine avoua-t-il en réfléchissant.

\- Dans ce cas il faut remédier à cela ! Passer 300 ans sur Terre et ne jamais aller à une fête foraine… On aura tout vu exagérais-je de façon théâtrale en touchant mon front avec la paume de ma main tout en prenant une pause tragique.

Nous avions fini au sommet de la grande roue, Carlisle me donna son manteau voyant que je commençais à avoir froid. Je gardais le crabe en peluche que Carlisle avait gagné à un stand de tirs, je fus un peu gênée me disant que ce n'était pas juste à cause de ces capacités mais voir Carlisle aussi heureux et épanouis comme un enfant fit taire ma conscience.

Je le mis au défi de manger une barbe à papa, il se contenta de lécher mes lèvres recouvert de sucre rose.

\- Si tu continues à faire des choses comme ça j'aurai beaucoup de mal à me calmer.

\- Quel genre de chose ? Demanda-t-il innocemment avant de prendre ma main et de se diriger vers la grande roue.

Grâce aux multiples charmes de Carlisle, l'employée du manège nous laissa faire trois tours de plus, nous restâmes plusieurs minutes tout en haut, appréciant la vue que nous offrais la hauteur du manège. Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Carlisle, pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'appréciais réellement un moment.

\- Merci Carlisle pour cette soirée, elle était parfaite dis-je doucement, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir dans mon corps.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tu es très rafraîchissante, je me sens de nouveau jeune plaisanta-t-il en me donnant un baiser sur le front.

\- Je te connaissais pas un si grand sens de l'humour répondis-je sarcastiquement.

\- Moi non plus admit-il après un silence, tu me fais sentir plus… Léger, je me sens à ma place à tes côtés même si j'ai ma famille, je gardais au fond de moi un petit espoir de te rencontrer enfin.

\- Me rencontrer enfin ? Répétais-je

\- Alice avait eu une vision, très furtive et imprécise d'une femme aux yeux bleus il y a plusieurs années mais elle n'en savait pas plus jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne le savais pas … Chuchotais-je choquée par cette nouvelle. Elle avait bien caché son jeu.

\- Je t'ai reconnu au moment où tu m'as vu. Au moment où tu as ouvert les yeux, je me suis dit ça doit être elle, cette femme aux yeux bleues, j'ai été excité comme un enfant dit-il en se prenant la tête entre ces mains, je ne me suis jamais sentie comme cela. Edward m'a toujours vu comme un homme contrôlé et sure de lui, ne faiblissent jamais. Je ne cessais espérer te revoir depuis ce jour-là, Edward me faisait un rapport complet tous les jours après les cours confessa-t-il en me lançant un regard d'excuse.

\- Oh je ne me doutais pas qu'il me surveillait à ce point… Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'apprécier admis-je un peu refroidis.

-Ne lui en veux pas ! S'écria-t-il désespéré, quand tu as su pour nous et ta fuite, j'ai … Tout s'est écroulé autour de moi murmura-t-il déchiré par ce souvenir, c'est Rosalie qui m'a convaincu de te laisser du temps, _« Laisse-lui du temps Daddy, elle est perdue mais elle reviendra j'en suis certaine »_

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre face à cet aveu, je ne savais pas que Rosalie avait une si haute opinion de moi-même.

\- Et aujourd'hui je suis là avec toi sur cette grande roue à Dungeness et je le regrette pas dis-je avec reconnaissance, on ne peut pas combattre le destin. Je finis ma phrase en tirant son visage vers moi, je l'embrassais essayant de lui transmettre toute la passion qu'il me faisait ressentir au fond de moi et il me le rendit en centuple.

Sur le chemin du retour je finis par m'endormir, il était presque 23h, nous rejoignîmes Bella chez les Cullens. Nous devions rentrer ensemble pour que notre histoire de cinéma soit plausible. Bella m'attendait avec Edward dehors, elle venait à peine de monter dans son véhicule quand nous arrivâmes.

Je me fis la réflexion que je ne recherchais pas la compagnie d'Edward, je n'aimais pas trop l'idée qui se balade sans soucis dans ma tête. Mais pour Carlisle je pouvais le faire, Edward restait son tout premier compagnon de route.

J'offris à Edward mon plus beau sourire et lui souhaitais une bonne soirée quand je partis avec Bella.

Avant de monter dans le camion je me retournais une dernière fois vers Carlisle et lui demandais quand est ce que l'on se voyait la prochaine fois, le plus tôt possible me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser de manière possessive, sa main s'aventura dans le creux de mes reins me maintenant contre sa bouche.

L'embrasser me donnait la sensation de la lave en fusion coulant à travers mes veines, je m'agrippais davantage à lui, cherchant toujours plus de contact, je me surpris à vouloir le dominer dans notre baiser.

Un léger toussotement nous interrompit néanmoins, je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi et vis l'ensemble des Cullens nous observer depuis l'entrée. Il eut un léger moment de flottement avant qu'Emmett ne rigole et nous propose de continuer tout cela dans une chambre d'hôtel.

\- Pas besoin d'hôtel n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je à son attention me rappelant la fois où ils étaient revenus, lui et Rosalie avec l'ensemble de la forêt sur eux. Je suis fille assez nature dis-je à Carlisle avec un clin d'œil avant de monter dans le camion. Nous saluâmes l'ensemble des Cullens en klaxonnant avant reprendre le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Charlie.

Je pensais le reste de la soirée à raconter comment s'était passé notre soirée à Bella dont les yeux s'illuminaient à chaque mot que je prononçais.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **Alors comment trouvez-vous ce premier rendez-vous ?**

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre** **:**

 _« - Est-ce que vous êtes libres les prochains mois ? Histoire de repartir en moto plaisanta Docteur Poppers._

 _\- Docteurs Poppers salua une voix froide derrière moi, je me retournais pour trouver Carlisle, les traits durcit par la colère._

 _\- Docteur Cullen, répondit Poppers tendu, sa main se crispant autour de son gobelet en plastique. »_

 **N'oubliez pas ! Je suis à la recherche d'une nouvelle bêta ! Merci à toutes !**


	21. Chapter 21: Leitmotiv

Bonjour !

Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter **ma nouvelle bêta** qui travaille avec moi sur cette histoire: **JiimaNr**. Elle nous vient tout de droit de Belgique ! Je vous laisse faire connaissance avec elle :

 **« Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir, ça dépend l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci) !**

 **Je suis JiimaNr, la toute nouvelle bêta de BlueDragibus. Je n'ai pas énoooormement d'expérience mais ne dit-on pas qu'elle vient en pratiquant ? J'espère avoir bien fais mon travail et si jamais quelques petites erreurs récurrentes vous sautent aux yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer ! Je pense avoir dis le principal, passez un très bon moment en lisant cette délicieuse histoire.**

 **Et, n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire des écrivains sur cette plateforme. Je suis certaine qu'elles feront très plaisir à BlueDragibus ;) »**

Merci JiimaNr ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette collaboration franco-belge !

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Noour :** Je suis très heureuse que cette petite sortie en amoureux t'ait plu ! Ne t'inquiète pas, le docteur Poppers n'est pas si mauvais que tu le penses… Tu verras, il aura une certaine importance dans l'histoire lors des prochains chapitres…

 **Kyllmy :** Oh non ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas arrêter de si tôt, surtout que je suis presque arrivée à la fin de l'écriture de la première partie ! Donc je suis assez satisfaite de mon travail. Je suis heureuse que ce premier rendez-vous t'ait satisfait !

 **Romano-ecoudaho :** Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je partage totalement ton point de vue ! Carlisle est vraiment hot ! C'est bien pour cela que j'ai écris cette fiction à la base, pour satisfaire mon petit fantasme ah ah ! Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, c'est vraiment génial ! Merci !

 **Slach-nono :** Merci ! Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus ! Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de me le dire.

 **Angico :** Hello ! La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre ! Ah ah ! Merci encore de suivre assidûment mon histoire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Leitmotiv**

 _\- Pas besoin d'hôtel, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je à son attention, me rappelant la fois où ils étaient revenus, lui et Rosalie, avec l'ensemble de la forêt sur eux. Je suis une fille assez nature, dis-je à Carlisle avec un clin d'œil avant de monter dans le camion. Nous saluâmes l'ensemble des Cullens en klaxonnant avant de reprendre le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Charlie. Je passais le reste de la soirée à raconter comment s'était passé notre soirée à Bella dont les yeux s'illuminaient à chaque mot que je prononçais._

Le lendemain, Charlie me trouva au lit avec une forte fièvre, le nez qui coule et le visage livide.

\- Tu as dû attraper froid hier, marmonna-t-il, grognon et préoccupé en prenant ma température. Je vais demander à Bella de te préparer quelque chose de chaud, je vais appeler le docteur Cullen en espérant qu'il soit disponible aujourd'hui… M'annonça-t-il en quittant ma chambre.

Je m'enroulais davantage dans ma couverture avant de me rendormir.

 _Erica…_

 _Tu es si jolie._

 _Jolie petite Erica._

 _Ça sera notre petit secret._

 _Une main froide et sèche caressa mon bras lentement._

\- Ne me touche pas, m'écriais-je en reculant de ce contact indésirable. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir le visage inquiet de Carlisle me surplombant, sa main au-dessus de moi, figée. Charlie derrière Carlisle, les bras croisés.

\- Je suis désolée docteur Cullen, un cauchemar, murmurais-je le souffle court, je toussais avant de reposer la tête contre mon oreiller.

\- Ce n'est rien, me répondit Carlisle. Pouvez-vous apporter un peu d'eau Charlie ? Celui-ci acquiesça avant de s'éclipser vers la cuisine.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il incertain la main au-dessus de moi, je consentais silencieusement, il déposa sa main sur mon front, sa fraîcheur me fit un bien fou.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, murmurais-je difficilement. Même si j'aurai préférée que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé… Murmura Carlisle. J'aurai dû faire attention hier, se blâma-t-il.

\- Ça ira, je suis une battante tentais-je de plaisanter, un rhume n'est rien ... Par rapport à avant, finis-je mentalement.

Charlie revint un verre d'eau dans les mains, Carlisle termina de m'ausculter, je recommençais à m'endormir de nouveau.

 _Réveille-toi Erica._

 _Je suis là !_

Je me réveillais en sursaut, Carlisle était sur le point de partir. Je l'attrapais soudainement par le bras, il se retourna surpris par mon réveil inattendu.

\- Reste … S'il te plait, ajoutais-je les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment, la fièvre commençait à me faire lentement délirer.

Carlisle regarda Charlie demandant son approbation silencieuse, les traits tendus il accepta avant de partir de la chambre en laissant la porte à moitié ouverte. Est-ce que je mettais trahis en suppliant Carlisle de rester devant Charlie ?

Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit, prenant délicatement ma main entre ses doigts fins comme si j'étais devenue aussi fragile que du papier. Je me forçais à rester concentrer sur celle-ci.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais des mains magnifiques, lâchais-je. Je luttais pour ne pas que mes yeux se ferment, je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas. Pas maintenant. Parle-moi, suppliais-je.

\- Qu'aimerais-tu entendre ?

\- Parle.. Parle-moi de ta rencontre avec Jane Austen, demandais-je. Comment était-elle ?

Il ferma doucement les yeux tout en se calant davantage dans la chaise en bois, se remémorant ce souvenir lointain. Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage de marbre.

\- Tu l'aurais beaucoup apprécié, dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique. Vous avez un caractère semblable à la fois piquant, fougueux et passionné.

\- Hum… Je crois que je vais devenir jalouse de Jane Austen, chuchotais-je. Il émit un petit rire avant d'embrasser mon front de ses lèvres froides.

\- C'était une femme très réservée voulant garder son anonymat. Elle restait proche de sa famille et surtout de son père pour qui elle éprouvait une grande admiration. Elle avait un humour très particulier, très piquant… C'est ce que j'appréciais le plus chez elle. Elle avait une grande force, ne doutant jamais d'elle-même.

\- Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

\- Lors d'un bal chez un ami commun, nous avions dansé ensemble, je me rappelle encore de la grâce qu'elle mettait dans ses mouvements. Je fus attristé par sa mort brutale, j'ai bien remarqué la maladie qui la rongeait de l'intérieur mais à cette époque la tuberculose était fatal, finit-il, résigné.

\- N'as-tu jamais pensé à la… Euh transformer ? Je me sens un peu idiote de dire cela de cette manière.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, ses yeux se fronçant légèrement.

\- J'aurai pu mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu continuer à écrire et publier des livres. Aujourd'hui, elle a la reconnaissance éternelle et c'est mieux qu'une vie de vampire éternelle.

\- Je suis jalouse de toi finalement… Rencontrer Jane Austen, ce n'est pas rien, dis-je en baillant, pardon.

\- Dors Little Jane, tu dois reprendre des forces, ne t'inquiète pas je serai toujours là à ton réveil, je te le promets.

\- Merci Carlisle, mes yeux se fermant d'eux même, rassuré.

* * *

Je me remis de ma maladie trois jours plus tard et deux jours d'absence au lycée. Rosalie me donna les cours où j'étais absente. Carlisle passa ces trois dernières nuits avec moi, me narrant ses rencontres pendant ses voyages ou en me faisant la lecture, je m'endormais rapidement et d'une nuit sans rêve.

Au bout d'une semaine, Carlisle m'enleva l'atèle et je pris rendez-vous à l'hôpital avec un ostéopathe pour la rééducation musculaire de mon bras.

Je rencontrais le docteur Poppers à la fin de la semaine, un homme indien d'une trentaine d'années, brun, la peau légèrement mate, un visage carré et des yeux verts surmontés de lunettes rondes. Il me plut immédiatement par ses manières courtoises et son amabilité naturelle.

J'étais souvent accompagnée de Bella ou d'un des Cullen pour me rendre à l'hôpital mais c'était le plus souvent Rosalie qui me chaperonnait. Elle attendait tranquillement à l'accueil, m'aidant à porter mon sac, tenir une porte ouverte, m'assistant avec mon plateau repas ou autre. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise par toutes ces petites attentions mais Emmett sut me rassurer en m'expliquant qu'elle faisait cela d'elle-même. Alors je la laissais faire, ne voulant pas paraître ingrate et ne pas gâcher tous ses efforts.

J'appris au cours de nos différentes sessions avec le docteur Poppers qu'il était un passionné de moto. Après mes exercices, il m'arrivait de rester un peu plus longtemps pour discuter avec lui de mécanique. Il était un vrai connaisseur. Au bout de la septième séance, nous finîmes par aller boire un café dans la cafétéria de la cantine en attendant que Bella vienne me chercher à la fin de mon septième rendez-vous.

\- Dans quelques mois, je pars faire un trek en moto sur la côte ouest, m'informa le docteur Poppers tout en touillant son café.

\- Oh c'est fabuleux ! J'ai moi-même voyagé en moto pendants quelques mois, expliquais-je nostalgique à ce souvenir. Ce fut une de mes plus belles expériences. J'ai fait des rencontres vraiment sympas.

\- Quels genres de rencontres ?

\- Hum… Et bien une fois j'ai rencontré une espèce de chaman indien enfin je crois, nous avons partagé un repas ensemble… Oh et une autre fois, j'ai voyagé quelques jours avec un gang de motards rencontré à une station-service, j'avais eu des soucis de pneus et ils m'ont aidé.

\- Vous êtes une jeune femme surprenante !

\- Merci … Je rougis légèrement sous le compliment. Mais je n'ai pas toujours eu que des bonnes rencontres… Je toussais pour cacher mon malaise. Vous partez tout seul ou à deux ?

\- Non tout seul… Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de continuer, mon ex-fiancé m'a plaqué il y a quelques mois et j'ai programmé ce voyage pour me changer les idées.

\- Croyez-moi ce voyage va vous changer, votre ex s'en mordra les doigts quand elle verra ce qu'elle a perdu, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Une légère coloration apparut sur les joues du gentil docteur et je me rendis compte de mon sous-entendu.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes libres les prochains mois ? Histoire de repartir en moto, plaisanta Docteur Poppers.

\- Docteur Poppers, salua une voix froide derrière moi. Je me retournais pour trouver Carlisle, les traits durcit par la colère.

\- Docteur Cullen, répondit Poppers tendu, sa main se crispant autour de son gobelet de café.

Carlisle baissa les yeux vers moi, la tension était palpable et étouffante.

\- Docteur Cullen, saluais-je doucement, peu à l'aise face à son attitude si glacée.

\- Erica, dit-il la voix cassé. Bella a eu un contre temps, elle ne pourra pas venir te chercher, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais te ramener.

\- Ah euh.. Et bien d'accord mais quand ? Demandais-je, perdu par sa posture froide.

\- J'ai fini mon service, va récupérer tes affaires. Je t'attends ici. Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

\- Très bien, papa. Répondis-je mauvaise avant de me lever brusquement. Docteur Poppers, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, on se voit à la prochaine séance vendredi, saluais-je avant de partir vers le bureau où était resté mes affaires.

Comment osait-il me parler de cette manière ? Je bouillonnais de rage, s'il croyait que j'allais rentrer tranquillement avec lui, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Je rentrerais à pied si c'est nécessaire ! J'entrais dans le bureau de Poppers pour récupérer mon sac de cours quand je sentis une présence derrière moi.

Carlisle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? L'agressais-je sans me retourner.

\- Alice m'a prévenu que tu allais partir sans m'attendre, répondit-il placidement.

\- Exactement. Je pris mon sac avant de le contourner pour sortir mais il fut plus rapide que moi et me bloqua l'accès. A quoi tu joues à la fin ? Si tu as passé une mauvaise journée, tu n'as pas à t'en prendre moi. Je n'y suis pour rien. Il ne répondit rien et s'avança vers moi lentement, ses yeux me fixant méchamment, s'assombrissant encore et toujours, de plus en plus.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mon corps se réchauffa sous toute cette tension. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant deux secondes, mon instinct me poussa à m'enfuir, sauter par la fenêtre s'il le fallait. Je reculais prudemment et finis pas rencontrer la table d'auscultation, je trébuchais à moitié dessus. Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur.

\- A quoi je joue ? A quoi je joue ?! S'écria-t-il les mains l'air, c'est plutôt à moi de le demander, à quoi tu jouais avec Poppers ?

\- Quoi ? Lâchais-je ma voix montant dans les aiguës, la tension dans mes épaules se relâchant d'un coup.

\- Tu flirtais avec lui, m'attaqua-t-il.

Sa colère explosive me cloua sur place, j'étais terrorisée mais je ne montrerais rien. Je ne me montrerais plus faible.

\- Tu es fou ! C'est mon médecin, Poppers ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! Il parut se calmer instantanément à la fin de ma phrase. Attends, c'est pour ça que tu as été complètement irrespectueux avec nous tout à l'heure ? Demandais-je complètement offusquée.

Il eut la décence de détourner les yeux, gênés, avant de reculer en se cachant les yeux derrière sa main blanche. Elle tremblait, de peur ou de colère, je l'ignorais.

\- Je .. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, avoua-t-il penaud, quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure rigolant avec lui, lui parlant sans crainte de ta vie alors que tu le connais depuis peu, je ne sais pas ça m'a enragé et lui qui te propose de voyager avec lui, murmura-t-il, encore choqué. Il se détourna de moi, la honte l'accablant.

Ma colère s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Voir Carlisle aussi blessé et démunit me fit mal. Étais-je si fermé, que je ne lui disais rien ? Oui c'est vrai après réflexion, je demandais toujours à Carlisle de parler de sa vie, mais je ne le faisais pas moi-même. Je me fermais même à lui. N'avais-je pas confiance ? Si bien sûr, il m'a sauvé la vie, je caressais automatiquement la morsure laissé sur ma clavicule.

Je m'avançais et le prit dans mes bras. Il se tendit légèrement à mon contact alors que je le serrais aussi fortement que possible.

\- Je suis désolé Carlisle, sanglotais-je, je ne savais pas que je te blessais à ce point, pardon, pardon, pardon … répétais-je inlassablement.

Il se retourna avant de me faire taire d'un baiser. Un baiser passionné, fort et désespéré. Mes larmes se mêlant à nos bouches. Une boule se dénoua dans mon ventre et une douce chaleur s'y répandit. Carlisle emprisonna ma tête entre ses mains et je fis de même. Le besoin de le sentir, de le retrouver devint vitale.

Je me perdis dans ses bras.

* * *

 **A suivre…**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Le suivant risque d'être très _caliente_ !

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 _« - Si tu fais des choses comme ça Carlisle, j'aurai envie de beaucoup plus. Je m'approchais de lui à genou pour l'embrasser, partageant mon goût._

 _\- Chaque chose en son temps, chuchota Carlisle._

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réalisé le fantasme d'au moins 70% de la population féminine, m'exclamais-je euphorique._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ? Répliqua Carlisle, le sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Avoir un orgasme sur la table d'auscultation grâce à son médecin sexy. »_


	22. Chapter 22: Doigté

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, **The chapitre** ! **Mon tout premier lemon** ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire sinon n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ! Je lis tout et répond à tout avec beaucoup de plaisir, et le sourire en plus !

 **NdB** **:** _ **Hi, c'est JiimaNr ! C'est toujours un plaisir de corriger cette histoire, surtout quand elle s'annonce aussi... Pimenté ! Profitez bien de ce charmant chapitre, une petite pépite, je vous l'assure. La bise ! ʕᴥʔ**_

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** :

 **Noour** : Et bien, j'espère que mon MP à suffit à répondre à ta question. C'était dans le sens ironique. Erica reste une adolescente rebelle et peut se montrer agressive par moment. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce premier lemon !

 **Slach-nono** : Merci pour ton appréciation ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

 **Kyllmy** : Ah ah ! Mon passe-temps favori après l'écriture, c'est de torturer mes lectrices … J'espère que ce premier lemon va te combler ! Merci encore !

 **PonyoLeChat** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice, au passage j'adore ton pseudo ! Vraiment génial ! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis et je suis vraiment très touchée (vraiment beaucoup) par tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je suis vraiment ravie que tu sois tombée amoureuse de cette histoire et j'espère du personnage d'Erica par la même occasion… Merci encore !

 **Romane-ecoudaho** : Waouh ! Ton commentaire m'a presque ému aux larmes. Je suis vraiment heureuse et fière si j'arrive à te plonger dans mon histoire même pour quelques lignes, comme tu l'as si bien dit. J'espère que ce premier lemon te satisfera ! Merci encore ! xoxo

 **Annabesse** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice, je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis sur mon histoire. C'est vraiment important pour moi. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu amener l'histoire là où je voulais sans pour autant dénaturer l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer. J'espère que tu apprécies le personnage d'Erica et les intrigues qui en découlent… Je suis persuadée que la suite te plaira encore plus ! Et je peux, si tu veux, répondre à quelques-unes de tes hypothèses en MP. Merci encore !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Doigté.**

Il se retourna avant de me faire taire d'un baiser. Un baiser passionné, fort et désespéré. Mes larmes se mêlant à nos bouches. Une boule se dénoua dans mon ventre et une douce chaleur s'y répandit. Carlisle emprisonna ma tête entre ses mains et j'en fis de même. Le besoin de le sentir, de le retrouver devint vitale.

Je me perdis dans ses bras.

A cette constatation, cette chaleur à l'intérieur de moi éclata, et je m'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de secours. Il me souleva en prenant mes hanches et j'enroulais automatiquement mes jambes autour de lui en croisant mes pieds dans son dos. Il me porta jusqu'à la table d'auscultation.

Ses baisers se firent de plus en plus voraces, ses mains se baladant entre mes fesses et mes cuisses, sa bouche se déplaça au niveau de mon cou et de la marque qu'il avait laissé. Quand il lécha celle-ci, le feu se déclencha à l'intérieur de moi.

\- Carlisle … J'ai chaud, paniquais-je le souffle court.

\- Merde, lâcha-t-il. Je fus choquée, je crois que c'était la première fois que je l'entendais jurer. Il s'écarta doucement de moi et me regarda d'une façon si sérieuse que je commençais à paniquer.

\- C'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est le début de la phase d'accouplement, cette chaleur que tu ressens, elle répond directement à l'envie que j'ai de te posséder, avoua-t-il mal à l'aise. C'est difficile pour moi, c'est de là que vient ma réaction excessive de tout à l'heure.

\- On ne peut l'arrêter ? Demandais-je, la chaleur se propageant partout, mon rythme cardiaque accélérant dangereusement.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ou...oui, balbutiais-je.

\- Je vais te faire jouir, grogna-t-il. La façon dont il dit crûment la chose m'excita d'autant plus.

Il revint avec force sur mes lèvres, pendant que ses mains enlevèrent ma veste et se glissèrent sous mon haut, il détacha d'une main experte l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Sa main droite parti caresser mes tétons devenus extrêmement sensible. Je ne cessais de gémir et de me tortiller dans tous les sens.

\- Plus ... Plus, le suppliais-je. J'ai si chaud, dis-je désespérément.

\- Oh Erica… souffla Carlisle d'une voix rauque. Tu es tellement excitante, il se positionna au-dessus de moi sur la table avant de mordiller mon oreille, léchant la marque sur mon cou. Il souleva mon haut avant que sa bouche ne lèche mes seins. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules, tirant sur ses cheveux parfaits. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes mouvements, tous étaient trop sensible, je voulais plus, toujours plus.

Il descendit davantage avant de s'arrêter au niveau de la fermeture de mon jean, il se stoppa avant de me regarder, j'hochais de la tête pour qu'il continue.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, chuchotais-je difficilement. J'enlevais rapidement mes baskets pendant qu'il ouvrait le bouton de mon jean, sa main s'égara à l'intérieur de ma culotte, je tirais sur sa chemise pour qu'il revienne m'embrasser, ce qu'il fit expressément.

Je ne sais pas comment je fis mais je me retrouvais sur lui, mon jean en moins, ses deux mains glissèrent sur mes fesses, les malaxant jusqu'à la limite de la douleur. Une de ses mains finit par descendre beaucoup plus bas, frottant doucement contre la zone humide.

\- Tu es si mouillée, me souffla Carlisle à l'oreille.

\- Aaah … Continue.

Il écarta ma culotte avant de glisser ses doigts contre mes poils pubiens jusqu'à l'entrée. Il glissa son doigt glacé à l'intérieur, doucement, me faisant pousser un long gémissement, il le sortit avant de le rentrer une seconde fois plus durement et il recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois habituée à sa présence

\- C'est bon ... Hoquetais-je contre sa bouche, mes mains avaient fini par avoir raison de sa chemise, je crois même que quelques boutons avaient sautés, son torse était parfait, musclé avec une mince ligne de poils blonds qui descendaient jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon.

Au moment où je m'aventurais vers cette zone, il m'arrêta, avais-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, pas comme ça, aujourd'hui tu dois juste te laisser faire, je veux te voir jouir, je veux que tu jouisses pour moi Erica.

\- Mais… Il m'arrêta en introduisant deux doigts à l'intérieur moi, il nous retourna et se trouva au-dessus cette fois-ci, la chemise ouverte, les cheveux décoiffés et le regard noir de désir, il bloqua mes mains au-dessus de ma tête avec sa main gauche pendant que sa main droite continuait à me faire du bien.

Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, poussant des gémissements de plus en plus intenses, il finit par mettre une main sur ma bouche.

\- Des infirmières passent devant le bureau, murmura-t-il.

La main sur ma bouche m'excita davantage, et je ne pus résister à l'envie de lécher ses doigts.

\- Oh tu es vraiment le pêcher à l'état pur, me dit-il en me fixant de ses yeux sauvages, il mit deux fois plus d'entrain à me toucher.

\- Je vais venir, lâchais-je entre deux respirations courtes.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Viens, viens pour moi Erica, psalmodia Carlisle à mon oreille.

La chaleur condensée à l'intérieur de moi explosa en bas, je sentis mes muscles se contracter autour de ses doigts, je poussais un cri de jouissance qu'il étouffa avec un baiser. Le souffle court, je fermais les yeux, appréciant ce moment. Il retira doucement ses doigts, et je vis de mes yeux entre ouvert le liquide coulant de ses phalanges. Ses doigts étaient vraiment parfaits. Il les porta à ses lèvres avant de les lécher, ce geste qui pouvaient paraître dégoûtant pour certains, me fis sentir fière.

\- Si tu fais des choses comme ça Carlisle, j'aurai envie de beaucoup plus. Je m'approchais de lui à genou pour l'embrasser, partageant mon goût.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, chuchota Carlisle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réalisé le fantasme d'au moins 70% de la population féminine, m'exclamais-je euphorique.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Répliqua Carlisle un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Avoir un orgasme sur la table d'auscultation grâce à son médecin sexy.

Nous finîmes par éclater de rire et nous nous dépêchâmes de nous rhabiller avant que Poppers ne revienne. Carlisle ferma son manteau sur sa chemise déchirée, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Je l'aimais beaucoup cette chemise …

\- J'en t'en offrirai des dizaines si je peux toutes te les déchirer à chaque fois, répondis-je malicieuse, ou audacieuse ? Je ne savais pas trop, je ne m'étais jamais sentie comme ça auparavant. J'étais complètement euphorique, tout était plus clair dans ma tête, tout semblait plus beau.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Carlisle, inquiet par mon exaltation soudaine.

\- Oui super ! M'exclamais-je plus que ravie, j'ai une pêche d'enfer ! Je sens que je pourrais réaliser n'importe quoi ! Ah ah ! Et je partie dans un nouveau fou rire.

\- Tu dois subir un espèce de contre coup suite à la première étape de l'accouplement, murmura-t-il pour lui tout en se frottant le menton. Il se plongea dans une profonde réflexion.

Je m'approchais de lui et posais mon indexe entre ses deux yeux et commençais à frotter tout doucement.

\- Ne réfléchissez pas trop docteur, vous allez avoir la ride du lion ! Puis je m'écartais d'un coup et partie en courant en direction de la porte, le dernier arrivé à la voiture est un radis ! Criais-je en courant dans les couloirs.

J'avais l'impression de volé, je me sentais légère, juste heureuse. Sans surprise, j'arrivais à la voiture en dernière.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser tes supers capacités ! Bougonnais-je en arrivant à la voiture de Carlisle, celui-ci m'attendait la portière passagère ouverte.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, non ? Le dernier arrivé est un radis, dit-il malicieux. Je m'approchais de lui et déposais un long baiser sur sa bouche puis m'écartais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, en profitant pour entrer dans la voiture.

\- J'ai hâte de passer à l'étape suivante, murmura-t-il tout en fermant délicatement la portière.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

Voilà c'était La scène tant attendu par toutes les filles ! La première d'une longue série je vous rassure… Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre** **:**

 _« - Erica, je vais te poser une question simple, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, d'accord ? Je suis là pour t'aider, expliqua Poppers._

 _Je ne comprends pas … Murmurais-je, perdue par la tournure que prenait cette conversation._

 _Es-tu en relation intime avec le docteur Cullen ? Demanda Poppers, sa voix trahissait son inquiétude._

 _Je connais ses enfants, répliquais-je froidement. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un crime._

 _Il souffla avant de s'appuyer plus confortablement dans son siège, ses yeux me fixant toujours de manière insidieuse._

 _Je vous ai vu sur le parking, lâcha Poppers. »_

 **Annonce importante :**

 **Je voulais vous dire quelque chose d'important.**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier chaque lectrices (lecteurs) qui s'arrêtent sur cette histoire. Que vous laissiez un commentaire ou non. Ou qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. C'est vraiment fabuleux et super motivant pour écrire et imaginer la suite de l'histoire et croyez moi, je sens que je vais vous faire voyager très loin ! Ah ah !**

 **J'ai remarqué dans beaucoup de commentaires que j'arrivais de manière surprenante à faire fonctionner le couple Erica / Carlisle sans pour autant modifier trop profondément l'histoire de Stephenie Meyer. Et juste pour ça, j'en suis très fière ! Je suis heureuse de vous faire voyager dans ma vision des choses par le personnage d'Erica.**

 **Mon but aujourd'hui est de faire d'Erica et de son histoire, une partie légitime de Twilight comme si elle avait réellement existé. Et je pense réussir pour le moment… Donc merci, vous êtes géniales !**

 **Beaucoup d'amours à vous toutes !**

 _ **BlueDragibus.**_


	23. Chapter 23: Fausse relation

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis si heureuse de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ! Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires ainsi que pour toutes celles qui suivent et mettent en favoris mon histoire !

 **Réponses aux commentaires** **:**

 **Noour** : Ah ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, le docteur Poppers n'est pas si méchant au fond, il fait simplement son job ! Je pense que Carlisle doit être un minimum séducteur pour faire monter la température... Merci encore !

 **Aiana02** : Bonjour à toi, nouvelle lectrice ! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis sur mon histoire et je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Après quelques petites recherches sur Béla Lugosi (malheureusement je ne connaissais pas), je peux te certifier qu'il se rapproche un peu de lui ah ah ! Poppers n'est pas si méchant... Tu verras par la suite et beaucoup plus tard... Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour le moment ! Merci beaucoup !

 **Kyllmy** : Merci ! Je suis contente que ce premier lemon t'ai pu ! Beaucoup de stress pour moi ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire encore plus !

 **Slach-nono** : J'avais mis le mot « radis » comme ça mais je comptais le changer en corrigeant mais finalement j'ai laissé, n'ayant pas trouvé d'autres mots plus adaptés... Ah ah ! Il y a des ennuis et pas qu'un peu, tu verras à la fin du chapitre...

 **Annabesse** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, en effet, c'est plus court mais c'est volontaire, je coupe les chapitres en fonction de l'action et pour éviter que certains chapitres deviennent plus ennuyeux que d'autres. Donc c'est possible que par la suite il y a encore d'autres chapitres plus courts mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai écrit beaucoup de chapitres d'avance. Merci pour ton soutien, c'est vraiment très apprécié !

 **Romane-ecoudaho** : Oh la la la, merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis vraiment super heureuse que ce premier lemon t'ai plu ! Ne t'inquiète pas, les choses entre eux vont monter en crescendo ! Tu verras par la suite l'action qui va débarquer dans l'histoire ! C'est mon moment préféré ! Merci encore pour ton soutien ! xoxo

 **AsylumGrey** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier pour avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis sur mon histoire, c'est vraiment très apprécié à sa juste valeur ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi le pari de te faire adhérer à mon OC/Carlisle. Je te l'accorde, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance mais j'apprécie le résultat. Tu n'es pas la première à me faire cette remarque. Donc merci infiniment, j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus !

 **Angico** : Merci pour ton nouveau commentaire ! Et bien je pars du principe que les compagnons entre eux ne peuvent pas se blesser intentionnellement du moins donc j'ai supposé que pendant des préliminaires ça n'arrivera pas bien que Carlisle soit un vampire. Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre t'a plu !

 **NdB : Délicieux chapitre corrigé par mes soins, régalez-vous ! JiimaNr**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23** **: Fausse relation**

 _J'avais l'impression de voler, je me sentais légère, juste heureuse. Sans surprise, j'arrivais à la voiture en dernière._

 _\- Tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser tes supers capacités ! Bougonnais-je en arrivant à la voiture de Carlisle. Celui-ci m'attendait, la portière passagère ouverte._

 _\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, non ? Le dernier arrivé est un radis, dit-il malicieux. Je m'approchais de lui et déposais un long baiser sur sa bouche et m'écarter avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche puis entra dans sa voiture._

 _\- J'ai hâte de passer à l'étape suivante, murmura-t-il tout en fermant délicatement la portière derrière moi._

Dès le lendemain, je perdis cette nouvelle énergie. Carlisle vint le soir pour me poser pleins de questions sur ce que j'avais ressenti sur le moment, quelles étaient mes pensées, si j'avais une envie particulière et pleins d'autres que j'oubliais.

Au final, j'étais complètement épuisée, j'avais passé toute l'après-midi à dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Bella essaya de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital pour que je sois aussi fatiguée, et au moment où elle finissait de poser sa question, elle rougit aussitôt avant de commencer à bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles et de sortir précipitamment de ma chambre.

Je revins le vendredi à l'hôpital pour ma 8ème séance avec le docteur Poppers, l'avant dernière, avec un peu de chance. J'espérais que Charlie allait revenir sur sa décision que je ne fasse plus de moto jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. J'avais déjà préparé un petit discours en trois étapes pour le convaincre de me laisser reprendre la moto.

Je toquais à la porte du docteur, et presque aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit. Poppers était là, m'attendant.

\- Bonjour docteur ! Saluais-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Erica, entrez. Me répondit-il d'une voix neutre avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je posais mes affaires sur la chaise en plastique devant son bureau et m'assit sur la deuxième, Poppers fit le tour avant de s'asseoir à son bureau, ouvrit un dossier puis le referma. J'eus aussitôt un mauvais pressentiment. Son attitude était étrange, il évitait mon regard, maintenant une espèce de distance. Il semblait préoccupé.

\- Hum... Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demandais-je inquiète par son attitude étrange, si c'est à cause du docteur Cullen … Je..

\- Non, me coupa-t-il. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se redresser et de me regarder fixement dans les yeux tout en croisant ses mains devant soi.

Je connaissais cette attitude. Et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout pour moi.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Mon regard se baladait entre les différents bibelots posés sur le bureau du médecin, des serre-livres en forme de crâne humain, une espèce de grosse boule en verre transparente posé sur un tas de feuilles volantes, un pot de stylos , des piles de dossiers à droite, le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge murale, la lumière trop vive des lampes._

 _Moi, bloqué entre mes deux parents, sur la chaise du milieu. Ma mère à droite, essayant de contenir ses larmes, ses mains crispées sur ses genoux. Mon père à gauche, je sentais la colère monter en lui._

 _Son poing s'abattit avec rage sur le bureau du médecin faisant valser tous les dossiers par terre._

 _\- Vous n'enfermerez pas ma fille dans un asile de fou ! S'écria-t-il, outragé par la suggestion du médecin._

 _Le médecin, un vieil homme aux joues creusées avec des lèvres fines qui avaient tendance à vouloir rentrer vers l'intérieur de sa bouche et des yeux bleu-gris caché par des lunettes en demi-lune, des cheveux grisonnants sur les tempes, plus rien sur le haut du crâne. Il ressemblait davantage à un savant fou qu'à un médecin pour moi._

 _Il enleva ses lunettes, les déposa sur le bureau, prit une grande inspiration avant de se redresser, croisant ses doigts devant lui._

 _\- Monsieur Warks, vous ne saisissez pas l'urgence de la situation. Il prit une pause avant de poursuivre. Erica a tenté de se suicider et depuis nous n'avons pas pu communiquer avec elle, elle refuse de s'ouvrir aux personnels soignants et aux psychologues. Nous avons dû l'alimenter par intraveineuse. Je me dois de réagir avant qu'elle ne se remette en danger ou pire, qu'elle devienne un danger pour les autres. J'espère que vous comprenez ? Dit-il en s'adressant à ma mère à la fin._

 _Celle-ci émit un petit hoquet de surprise et finit par sangloter dans sa main._

 _\- Non, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Elle a 15 ans, bordel ! Vous n'allez pas la condamner à vivre ici, dans un hôpital, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Rugit mon père en se levant. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !_

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

\- Erica, je vais te poser une question simple, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, d'accord ? Je suis là pour t'aider, expliqua Poppers.

\- Je ne comprends pas … Murmurais-je, perdue par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

\- Es-tu en relation intime avec le docteur Cullen ? Demanda Poppers, sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

\- Je connais ses enfants, répliquais-je froidement. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un crime.

Il souffla avant de s'appuyer plus confortablement dans son siège, ses yeux me fixant toujours de manière insidieuse.

\- Je vous ai vu sur le parking, lâcha Poppers.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant 5 secondes, mes poumons se vidèrent entièrement de leur oxygène. Je me crispais sur ma chaise. Je ne répondis rien, attendant la suite.

\- Je vous ai vu vous embrasser, insista Poppers.

\- Et ? Répliquais-je avec arrogance en prenant le plus grand soin de croiser mes jambes, m'installant tranquillement sur mon siège, comme s'il venait de m'annoncer qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui.

\- Êtes-vous consentante ? Questionna Poppers.

\- Je n'aime pas vos questions, ma vie personnelle ne vous concerne en rien, articulais-je lentement, la haine s'insinuant de plus en plus dans mes veines.

\- J'ai mené ma petite enquête, repris Poppers comme si de rien n'était. J'ai demandé à mes collègues de Seattle de me faxer votre dossier médical, dit-il en désignant le fameux dossier sur mon bureau.

\- De quel droit osez-vous ?! M'écriais-je, la rage aux lèvres, je me levais de mon siège et posaient mes deux mains à plats sur son bureau. Mon petit éclat ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, répondit simplement Poppers, asseyez-vous. Maintenant.

J'enlevais les mains de son bureau mais je refusais de m'asseoir.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Questionnais-je, perdue.

\- Mes collègues de l'hôpital de Seattle m'ont fait part de votre tentative de suicide.

\- J'étais jeune, c'était il y a longtemps, coupais-je en croisant les bras devant moi. Je vais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, merci de vous en inquiéter docteur.

\- Ils m'ont aussi faxé un rapport de police concernant un certain Monsieur Mattews.

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas repensé à lui. Monsieur Mattews. Je regretterai à jamais ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demandais-je, vaincu, en m'asseyant sur ma chaise, ma tête entre mes mains. Comment en 5 minutes ma vie avait basculé ? Tout ça à cause d'un baiser.

\- La plainte a été retirée à ce que j'ai compris. C'était votre professeur, un homme plus âgé... Là où je veux en venir, expliqua Poppers, c'est que je remarque une similitude de situation avec le docteur Cullen et c'est mon devoir en tant que médecin d'intervenir quand je sens un danger pour un de mes patients, informa Poppers en se relevant.

\- Quoi ? Prononçais-je ma voix partant dans les aigus. Je le regardais abasourdie. Je me relevais prestement. Qu'allez-vous faire ? Répliquais-je, terrorisé par les conséquences de ce que Poppers allait faire.

\- Je dois m'entretenir avec vos parents, annonça Poppers.

* * *

Je roulais comme une dingue, dépassant largement la vitesse autorisée, merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Je dois parler à Carlisle. La peur, la panique, le stress tous ces sentiments se débattaient dans mon corps.

J'aperçus enfin la maison des Cullens. Je sortis précipitamment de la voiture mon sac à la main et couru jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, je ne pris même pas la peine de toquer et entrait directement.

J'entrais littéralement dans Carlisle, il me remit sur mes jambes, je tremblais de partout, ma respiration s'accélérant de plus en plus, je perçu l'ensemble du clan Cullen arriver derrière lui

\- Erica ! Erica calme-toi ! Respire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'écria Carlisle, paniqué, en me tenant fortement par les épaules.

\- J'ai … Putain j'ai, je crois que j'ai tué le docteur Poppers, annonçais-je avant de m'évanouir.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'en pense-vous ?_**

 _ **Ou pas….**_

* * *

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, je voyais des ombres au-dessus de moi, puis une femme brune.

\- Maman… ? Demandais-je perdue.

\- Non c'est moi, Esmée, dit-elle doucement. Je tournais la tête à droite et à gauche, totalement désorientée, j'étais allongée sur le canapé des Cullens, ma tête sur les genoux d'Esmée.

Poppers se rappela douloureusement mon cerveau.

\- Oh merde, Poppers ! M'exclamais-je en me relevant, les sens en alerte.

\- Doucement ! M'interpella Esmée, tu as perdu connaissance.

\- Non, non, tu ne comprends pas ! Oh merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Paniquais-je, où est Carlisle ? Je dois lui parler, il ne doit pas perdre son travail à cause de moi ! Oh et vous tous ! Faut que vous partiez d'ici ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? Je mettais mise à marcher dans tout le salon des Cullens.

\- Erica ! M'interpella Esmée, calme-toi, ils vont arriver dans moins de quelques secondes. Ils sont allés à l'hôpital pour..

\- Pour le manger ?! M'écriais-je, horrifiée, j'imaginais déjà Carlisle et les autres s'abreuvant de Poppers et puis faire disparaître son cadavre, je m'arrachais les cheveux en ayant cette pensée.

\- Poppers va bien, intervins la voix d'Edward dans mon dos. Je me retournais d'un coup, les Cullens étaient bien là.

Carlisle.

Je me précipitais vers lui et m'écrasait contre son torse froid. Il referma automatiquement ses bras autour de moi, je me retenais d'exploser en larmes comme une petite fille.

\- Tout est de ma faute ! J'ai paniqué, il est tombé mais je jure devant dieu que je ne l'ai pas touché, enfin je l'ai peut-être légèrement poussé mais rien de plus vraiment, c'était vraiment léger ! Débitais-je rapidement.

\- Doucement Erica, me dit Carlisle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, tout va bien, Poppers va bien, il a juste perdu connaissance, il était un peu désorienté à son réveil mais il va bien.

\- Oh la la alors ça ne va pas du tout ! M'écriais-je horrifiée, je reculais d'un coup.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, intervins Emmett.

\- Il n'a rien dit à son réveil ? Demandais-je paniquée, rien du tout ? Rien sur moi ou toi ? m'adressais-je à Carlisle.

\- Non rien absolument rien, il était content que je le trouve dans son bureau, expliqua Carlisle perdu.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, murmurais-je, je n'ai pas rêvé… Je reculais jusqu'au canapé avant de m'effondrer dedans.

Les Cullens prirent place autour de moi.

\- Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce docteur Poppers, coupa Rosalie. Je relevais les yeux vers elle, son attitude était complètement fermée et crispée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, tentais-je d'expliquer.

\- Raconte-nous tout depuis le début, demanda Esmée calmement en prenant ma main entre ses doigts froids. Je déglutis difficilement.

\- Poppers nous a vu sur le parking, expliquais-je à Carlisle, il nous a vu nous embrasser, c'est de ma faute ! Dis-je en me relevant d'un coup.

\- Bon et après ? Ce n'est pas si grave, intervins Emmett, si ?

Je m'éloignais et me plaçait devant la fenêtre, me concentrant sur le paysage.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment idéal, admis Edward mal à l'aise, je ne perçois pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il. Dans tes pensées, c'est plutôt confus.

\- Il a insinué que Carlisle abusait de moi, lâchais-je froidement. Je me retournais pour leur faire face, la rage bouillonnait en moi. Ils semblaient tous perdu, je poursuivis : je l'ai rembarré en lui faisant comprendre que c'était ma vie privée et que ça ne le concernait en aucun cas mais ce sale petit … enfoiré a mené son enquête.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Esmée. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de me corriger son mon langage comprenant surement l'urgence de la situation et la panique qui me saisissait.

Je me détournais une nouvelle fois d'eux, je soufflais, par où commencer …

\- Tu te rappelles Rosalie quand j'ai parlé de ma tentative de suicide à la réunion, elle acquiesça, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, je veux dire oui j'ai fini à l'hôpital, ma mère m'a bien trouvé mais c'était plus un accident. Poppers a demandé mon dossier médical à l'hôpital de Seattle, il a su pour _ma tentative de suicide_ mais aussi pour le rapport de police.

\- Quel rapport de police ? Demanda Carlisle, perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tout expliquer en détails alors je vais être directe, une enquête avait été ouverte concernant un de mes profs et moi. Il y avait eu des accusations par des élèves comme quoi j'avais une relation avec un de mes professeurs. Il a perdu son travail à cause de moi et donc quand Poppers m'a annoncé qu'il allait prévenir mes parents, j'ai pété un câble.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Carlisle en se levant et en me rejoignant.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avais tellement peur que tu perdes ton travail, que Charlie et mes parents s'en mêlent, que vous soyez tous exposé, dis-je en me retournant vers le reste de la famille. J'étais tellement effrayé par toutes les conséquences, je me suis énervée sur lui et là tout d'un coup, il s'est figé. Il a commencé à blanchir et il est tombé d'un coup par terre, pouf. J'ai paniqué, j'ai pris mon dossier médical et je me suis enfui de l'hôpital, expliquais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il y a eu un drôle de silence pendant 2 minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Que lui as-tu dis ? Demanda Alice, elle ouvrit la bouche depuis la première fois que j'étais arrivée.

\- Est-ce vraiment important ? Je suis perdue là, avouais-je..

\- Oui, je crois que c'est important, dis-moi exactement ce que tu lui as dit et je t'expliquerai ma théorie.

Je fermais les yeux pendant 2 minutes, me remémorant la scène avec Poppers.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- Je vais devoir parler avec vos parents, annonça Poppers._

 _Je sautais sur mes deux pieds et m'approchait de lui, je le poussais contre le mur derrière lui._

 _\- Vous ne direz rien à personne ! Vous m'entendez ! Vous ne parlerez à personne de ce que vous avez vu ! Vous allez oublier cette histoire ! C'est compris ! Je vous interdis d'en parler ! Hurlais-je, folle de rage._

 _Je vis Poppers se figer d'un coup, ses pupilles se rétractant à leur centre et son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs. Il s'effondra à mes pieds._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Erica ?_

 _Je restais pendant 5 minutes au-dessus du corps inanimé de Poppers puis je reculais, horrifiée par ce que j'avais provoqué, je tombais sur son bureau, paniquée. Je vis mon dossier. Je le pris avant de m'enfuir en courant hors de la pièce, je couru comme si j'étais poursuivi par la mort elle-même._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Erica ?Me répétais-je inlassablement._

 _ **Fin du Flaschback**_

\- Voilà ce que je lui ai dit, murmurais-je, honteuse.

\- Ça explique tout, déclara une Alice satisfaite.

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment ça ? Intervins Edward, impressionné.

\- Euh… excusez-moi de vous déranger pendant votre petite conversation, répliquais-je ironiquement, mais si vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ça m'aiderait fortement.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais cela, expliqua Alice.

\- Faire quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Contrôler quelqu'un, souffla Carlisle, choqué.

 _ **A suivre… Pour de bon cette fois-ci !**_

* * *

Ta da ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre** **:**

 _«_ _J'ai stoppé James pendant quelques secondes, sur le moment j'ai pas compris ce qu'il me disait quand il a dit « me trouver intéressante » et après cela il a … enfin bref finis-je brutalement, je me surpris à caresser la marque laissée sur ma clavicule, je m'arrêtais aussitôt. »_


	24. Chapter 24: Chiffrage des accords

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis si heureuse de voir que mon histoire vous plaise. Je remercie chaque personnes qui mettent en favoris mon histoire et la suivent assidument depuis plusieurs mois. **Mais surtout nous avons dépassé la barre des 100 commentaires !**

 **Alors merci ! Merci !**

 **Réponses des commentaires** **:**

 **Noour** **:** Moi aussi je trouve ça cool comme pouvoir mais tu verras que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que tu ne le penses... Je suis contente que l'histoire continue à te plaire et te fasse rire surtout !

 **Annabesse** **:** Ah ah ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Mon but est de décimer des indices sur Erica au fil des chapitres. Ce chapitre répondra à une partie de tes questions et j'espère que la suite te plaira...

 **Slach-nono** **:** Merci ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce pouvoir bien que ce soit plus complexe que tu le penses. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te comblera encore plus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24** **: Chiffrage des accords.**

 _\- Euh… Excusez-moi de vous déranger pendant votre petite conversation, répliquais-je ironiquement, mais si vous pouviez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, ça m'aiderait fortement._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais cela, expliqua Alice._

 _\- Faire quoi ? Demandais-je._

 _-Contrôler quelqu'un, souffla Carlisle, choqué._

Je sentais un mal de tête venir d'ici quelques minutes, si je ne rentrais pas chez Charlie pour dormir jusqu'à ne plus me réveiller ou au contraire, me réveiller une bonne fois pour toute de ce cauchemar.

\- Donc, si je résume bien tout ce que vous me dîtes et arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, je peux contrôler momentanément une personne juste en lui parlant ? Je rigolais franchement, écoutez je ne suis pas un vampire, je suis une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale et je ne suis même pas allée à Poudlard ou à l'institut Xavier, je vous l'assure, tentais-je de nier avec une pointe d'humour.

Seul Emmett rigola avant de se faire réprimander une nouvelle fois par Rosalie.

\- Tu l'as fait déjà deux fois, répliqua Edward.

\- Je crois que la première fois fut sur Bella, le soir où tu as découvert pour nous et peut-être Esmée, continua Alice, mais je n'en suis pas certaine à cent pour cent...

Je me tournais vers Esmée, espérant qu'elle démente cette information mais celle-ci paru perdue. Elle ne répondit rien pendant de longues secondes, se replongeant dans ce souvenir particulier, cette soirée assez catastrophique selon moi.

\- Hum je ne suis pas sûre, commença Esmée, je me rappelle juste d'une sensation étrange, comme si mon esprit avait momentanément arrêté de fonctionner. Oui ! Oui, c'est ça ! Répondit-elle, ravie. Il y a eu le bruit de la fourchette sur le marbre, Erica qui se lève avec Bella et oui, là, à ce moment-là, quand j'ai repris le court de la situation. Je descendais de l'escalier mais juste avant, c'est comme si je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est flou, finit-elle doucement en se tordant les doigts sur ses genoux.

Je me relevais du canapé, complètement perdu. Ce n'est pas possible, hein ? On ne peut pas développer des espèces de pouvoirs du jour au lendemain, si ?

Je trouvais ça effrayant sans parler de l'évidence, le fait que ce soit impossible.

\- La deuxième fois, quand ? Demandais-je malgré moi d'une voix neutre, les yeux perdus sur le tapis gris du salon.

\- Le soir où tu es arrivée en moto ici après la partie de baseball, informa Alice.

\- Mais cette fois, tu nous as tous bloqué un court instant, continua Carlisle. Sur le coup, on n'a pas fait réellement attention avec tout ce qu'il se passait mais si j'essaie de me concentrer sur ce court moment, je n'y arrive pas.

Je regardais tour à tour les Cullens, me demandant silencieusement s'il y en avait un qui ne s'était pas « senti bloqué » mais non, ils hochaient tous la tête.

\- Nous avons peut-être tord, ajouta Edward, mais je ne vois que cela comme explication plausible.

\- Avez-vous déjà rencontré quelqu'un, humain ou vampire ayant cette… Facultée ?

\- Et bien, chaque vampire ne développe pas de capacités mais c'est possible que des signes apparaissent au stade de l'humain. Je crois même que ces sens étaient plus développé chez l'Homo sapiens et donc ... Commença à expliquer Carlisle.

\- Carlisle, coupa Rosalie, je crois que nous devrions nous concentrer sur Erica et sur la situation actuelle si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Oui pardon, je crois que je m'éloigne du sujet. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je n'ai jamais rencontré un humain ou un vampire ayant ce genre de capacité, conclu Carlisle embêté, mais je vais essayer de me renseigner auprès d'un de mes amis.

\- Les Denali ? Questionna Esmée.

Il acquiesça simplement avant de me fixer de nouveau. Pour ma part, je me sentais très loin de l'Homo sapiens et de toute autres espèces. Je me sentais comme un extraterrestre.

\- Comment t'es-tu sentie à ces deux moments ? Intervint Jasper posément, remémore-toi les sentiments qui t'habitaient à ces moments précis.

Je fermais les yeux un instant, essayant de me rappeler la soirée à Port Angeles, un frisson de dégoût me traversa, je le réprimais.

\- Il y a eu d'abord Edward, j'étais soulagée puis la peur a repris le dessus. Ensuite nous sommes arrivés à la maison, J'ai eu un mélange d'envie ou de désir, énumérais-je à haute voix, je me sens idiote de me rappeler de tout ça mais vraiment je ne sais pas…

\- Non c'est bien continu, m'incita Jasper, serein.

\- Bon bon d'accord… Euh après, j'ai vu pour la première fois Esmée, je me sentais jalouse et blessée puis je me sentais honteuse en me rendant compte de mes sentiments avouais-je en murmurant doucement. Je me sentais incapable de les regarder en face. Esmée attrapa ma main avant de la serrer doucement comprenant sans doute mon malaise. Cela me donna un peu de courage pour continuer.

\- Ensuite Carlisle est arrivée, j'étais très heureuse et nous sommes allés ensemble au bureau... Et du désir. Je fis une pause, Carlisle me regardait fixement sans émotions. Ah oui, après j'étais excédée et vexée, je suis sortie, Alice était là puis on a mangé et c'est là, quand vous étiez tous les quatre dans la cuisine, que j'ai repensée au tableau et là …

Je m'arrêtais soudainement.

\- J'étais effrayée par cette découverte, la peur m'a submergée d'un coup. Tout s'était écroulé, mon instinct me disait de partir au plus vite et pourtant, c'est cette peur qui m'a permis de garder la tête sur les épaules.

\- Et là, quoi ? Demanda Jasper, impatient.

\- J'étais terrifié quand j'ai compris ce qu'il pourrait se passer si on restait ici, cette peur m'a réveillé, elle ne m'a pas paralysé, expliquais-je, encore abasourdie par cette logique. Je voulais juste partir le plus loin de vous avec Bella, chuchotais-je. Mon dieu….

Je remarquais que Carlisle était parti. Merde. Je n'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait le blesser encore aujourd'hui. Je le cherchais instinctivement des yeux, mon cœur battant de plus en plus vite.

\- Erica calme-toi, il se sent encore coupable pour tout ça, tenta d'expliquer Rosalie maladroitement.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser intentionnellement, déclarais-je à haute voix en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop loin pour m'entendre. J'étais perdue avec ce que je ressentais pour toi et quand j'ai compris que tu étais différent… J'ai eu peur, pas parce que tu étais vampire, mais parce que moi, j'étais une fille banale, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on était lié de cette façon, finis-je plus doucement, les larmes menaçant de couler.

\- Tu n'es pas une fille banale, dis la voix douce de Carlisle derrière moi.

\- Je me retournais d'un coup, surprise qu'il apparaisse ainsi derrière moi. Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi, son visage torturé baissé vers le sol, ses poings serrés, laissant voir ses jointures blanchir davantage.

\- J'ai encore un peu de mal à rivaliser avec un vampire de plus de 300 ans qui a décidé de consacrer son immortalité à sauver et aimer des mortels, essayais-je de plaisanter mais les sanglots coincés dans ma gorge me trahissaient.

\- Tu n'es pas une fille banale, répéta Carlisle plus fortement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu es une femme qui n'hésite pas à protéger les siens, une femme qui voit au-delà du prédateur, l'homme que j'étais jadis.

\- Quand je te vois, quand je vous vois tous, dis-je en me tournant vers le reste des Cullens, ce n'est pas le mot vampire qui me vient à l'esprit mais la famille Cullens. Vous avez autant d'amour ou de compassion que n'importe qui, si ce n'est plus, concernant Esmée et Carlisle, plaisantais-je.

\- Tu fais partie de la famille Cullen maintenant, insista Esmée. Je crois que si elle pouvait pleurer, elle l'aura fait.

En avais-je vraiment envie ? Cette invitation était à double sens. Etais-je prête à tout laisser tomber et vivre pour toujours avec Carlisle ? Avec la famille Cullen ? Ne plus revoir mon père ? Et Charlie ? Et Bella, je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle en pensait de tout ça, j'évitais d'aborder le sujet. Je n'étais pas courageuse sur ce point, je l'admettais.

\- Tu n'as pas à prendre une décision dans l'immédiat … Informa Edward gênée.

\- Prends ton temps, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois regretter par la suite, continua Rosalie. Il y a peut-être des avantages visibles mais il y aussi un lourd tribut à payer par la suite, finit-elle amer avant de sortir dehors en prenant cette fois Emmett avec elle.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Carlisle, espérant voir quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider dans cette décision, quelque chose, un signe ou autre mais non, rien. Il m'offrit un doux sourire.

\- Tu as le choix, c'est ta vie, je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer dans cette décision, me dit-il détendu ou essayait-il de le paraître ?

\- D'accord, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça mais pas aujourd'hui, après la journée passée…

\- Oui, nous n'avons pas finis d'ailleurs, continua un Jasper imperturbable.

Son attitude me faisait un peu froid dans le dos, il semblait tellement calculateur, concentré sur son objectif principal.

\- Oui tu as raison, on continu, répondis-je de nouveau concentré. La seconde fois où il y a eu ce _truc_ , dis-je maladroitement, je ne savais pas trop comment le qualifier encore. J'étais tellement inquiète et en colère par la situation qui avait dérapé. J'avais peur pour Bella mais aussi pour vous tous, dis-je en désignant les Cullens répartis dans l'ensemble du salon. Je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé Bella seule avec des vampires, ce n'était pas sa place ni la mienne. Vous avez tout fait pour la protéger et pour ça, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

\- Au final, c'est toi qui a été blessée… finis Esmée, tendue.

\- Oui mais… Je m'arrêtais dans ma phrase.

Tu l'as refait à ce moment-là, me rappela mon cerveau, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est détourné de Bella à la dernière minute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Edward, je suis ta pensée mais après ça se brouille dans ta tête.

Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais…

\- J'ai stoppé James pendant quelques secondes, sur le moment je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il me disait quand il a dit _« me trouver intéressante »_ et après cela il a … Enfin bref, finis-je brutalement, je me surpris à caresser la marque laissée sur ma clavicule, je m'arrêtais aussitôt.

\- Tu as mal ? Demanda Carlisle inquiet, aussitôt il se pencha sur ma morsure, glissa son indexe entre sa morsure qui m'avait sauvé la vie et celle de James qui avait essayé de me l'ôter.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, murmurais-je la voix rauque, un frisson se déclencha à son contact soudain. C'est juste bizarre, je ne saurai pas comment l'expliquer, c'est une sorte d'automatisme. Tu vas trouver ça étrange mais dès que je me sens stressée, toucher la cicatrice me rassure un peu, je me sens mieux, avouais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe face à ma réponse mais j'aimais bien cette expression sur son visage, un mélange entre le sérieux médecin et l'amant sexy.

\- Tu réagis à ma morsure, dit-il affligé, je suis désolé que tu es dû subir cela deux fois.

\- Arrête de faire ça. T'auto-affliger. C'est moi qui me suis interposée entre lui et Bella. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est tout ce que tu dois retenir de cette journée de fou… Cette cicatrice, dis-je en lui prenant sa main et en la posant sur sa morsure, c'est une partie de toi qui restera avec moi.

Il me prit par la nuque de manière possessive avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas une fille banale crois-moi, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

\- Ok… bon, est-ce que on pourrait revenir au sujet principal ? Demanda Edward, visiblement gêné.

\- Ouais, désolée, dis-je en m'éloignant à regret de Carlisle.

\- Et donc, Poppers est le dernier, conclu Jasper.

Pendant 5 minutes, j'avais oublié Poppers.

\- Êtes-vous sure qu'il ne se rappelle de rien ? Paniquais-je de nouveau, on ne peut pas être sûre à cent pour cent et même si c'était le cas et que sa mémoire revienne d'un coup ?!

\- J'ai regardé dans son esprit et non, il ne se rappelle de rien, le dernier souvenir remonte à midi quand il est parti déjeuner, me rassura Edward.

Je m'écroulais dans le fauteuil le plus proche, choqué par cette information.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ? Je n'ai jamais dit à Poppers de perdre connaissance…

\- Non tu lui as dit _« De tout oublier et de n'en parler à personne »_ Répéta Edward.

\- C'est peut-être un effet secondaire, une espèce de réaction involontaire ou… Tenta d'expliquer Alice, mal à l'aise.

\- Tout est lié à tes émotions, poursuivis Jasper. Pour le moment on ne sait pas comment tout ça fonctionne.

\- Mais nous allons trouver, rassura Carlisle en guise de conclusion.

\- C'est horrible, chuchotais-je anéantis, et si la prochaine je finis par tuer quelqu'un ? Que je m'énerve et le tue sans m'en rendre compte. Que je lui dise d'aller se faire percuter par une voiture ou je ne sais quoi …. Finis-je la tête entre les mains.

\- Nous ne laisserons jamais cela arriver, s'agenouilla Carlisle devant moi, d'accord ?

\- Et si je vous blesse ? Et si ... ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais nous blesser, intervins Jasper sceptique.

\- Bella m'a raconté comment vous avez détruit James, répliquais-je froidement, j'ai juste peur de perdre le contrôle de mes émotions…

\- Alors je t'apprendrais, affirma Jasper et tu n'auras plus à avoir peur de toi-même, dit-il en se levant avant de me tendre la main.

\- Deal ? Demandais-je en tendant la mienne, incertaine.

\- Deal, confirma Jasper en serrant le mienne.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment trouvez-vous le pouvoir d'Erica ? Et que se passera-t-il par la suite ?

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre** **:**

 _« - Tu ressembles beaucoup plus à Carlisle que tu ne le crois, avoua Jasper à la fin de son récit. Je ne savais pas si je devais pleurer ou au contraire m'enfuir en courant... ou faire les deux._

 _\- Comment ça ? Demandais-je, curieuse._

 _\- Vos émotions sont semblables sur énormément de choses, me révéla Jasper, et ce avant même que vous vous reconnaissiez en tant que compagnons._

 _\- Je ne veux pas douter de tes capacités sans vouloir te vexer, mais Carlisle est une personne d'une bonté et d'une générosité supérieur à la moyenne, il est ouvert et … il est parfait, finis-je, mes yeux s'égarèrent vers la somptueuse maison cherchant Carlisle._

 _\- C'est aussi une personne très possessive, c'est un dominant, compléta Jasper. »_


	25. Chapter 25: Modulation

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que l'histoire plaît énormément. Alors encore une fois, merci à tout le monde !

 **Réponses aux commentaires** :

 **Noour** : Ah ah merci ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, une chouette discussion entre Jasper et Erica.

 **Slach-nono** : Oui je trouve que c'est un pouvoir assez intéressant et cool qui offre de grandes possibilités mais aussi beaucoup de problèmes.

 **Annabesse** : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était mon but que pour le moment tout ça reste flou. Ça serait beaucoup trop simple si elle contrôlait son talent. Et concernant la petite histoire sur mes idées de titres, c'est assez simple enfaîte. Quand j'ai voulu publier mon premier chapitre de cette histoire, je n'avais pas encore de titre. Au même moment, j'ai entendu à la radio la musique de Clean Bandit Symphony. J'aimais beaucoup cette musique donc je me suis ne dis « pourquoi pas ». Puis j'ai décidé de jouer à fond la carte de la musique et j'ai donné à chaque chapitre, un terme de musique qui d'après mon ressenti correspondait bien à l'action du chapitre publié. Voilà j'espère que cette petite explication t'aura permis de mieux comprendre et apprécier les prochains chapitres.

 **Angico** : Ah ah merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu verras dans les prochains chapitres l'action du pouvoir d'Erica sur d'autres personnes… J'espère que la suite continuera à te divertir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Modulation**

 _\- Alors je t'apprendrais, affirma Jasper. Et tu n'auras plus à avoir peur de toi-même, fini-t-il en se levant avant de me tendre la main._

 _\- Deal ? Demandais-je en tendant la mienne, incertaine._

 _\- Deal, confirma Jasper en me la serrant._

Avant de partir, Carlisle m'invita dans son bureau. Je me sentais vidée, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : Dormir. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sorti un dossier. Mon dossier médical de Seattle. Je me sentais piégée, l'avait-il ouvert ? Avait-il lu le rapport de police et la plainte que j'avais remplie ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas lu, déclara Carlisle doucement, rassure-toi. Il me le tendit, je m'approchais doucement, méfiante, je pris le dossier marron entre mes doigts. J'ai pris le temps de supprimer les copies à l'hôpital de Forks, Poppers ne détiens plus aucun dossier sur toi en plus du … reste, conclua-t-il.

 _Ses souvenirs._

\- Je… Merci Carlisle. Je triturais le dossier entre mes mains, ne sachant pas quoi en faire maintenant. Je suis désolée, ajoutais-je, je vous ai mis en danger toi et ta famille aujourd'hui. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose … Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, murmurais-je la gorge serrée, le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'intérieure de moi.

Il repassa de l'autre côté de son bureau sans que je ne puisse le voir, enfouissant ma tête contre son torse de marbre, caressant mes cheveux court jusqu'à la base de mon crâne.

\- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, jura solennellement Carlisle avec détermination.

Je refermais mes bras autour de lui et nous restâmes dans cette position un long moment jusqu'à ce que la fatigue se fasse ressentir dans mes jambes.

\- Je vais te raccompagner, tu as besoin de dormir, indiqua Carlisle. Il me prit par la main et me conduisit hors de son bureau. Je saluais les différents couples Cullen avant de m'arrêter devant Esmée, je lâchais la main de Carlisle et pris maladroitement Esmée dans mes bras. Elle fut surprise par mon approche soudaine mais répondit avec plaisir à mon étreinte

\- Merci d'avoir été là tout à l'heure, soufflais-je à son oreille avant de la relâcher complètement. Elle hocha simplement la tête, l'émotion lui coupant la voix.

Carlisle s'installa sur le siège conducteur après m'avoir ouvert la portière comme à son habitude. Nous roulâmes tranquillement jusqu'à la maison de Charlie. Le trajet fut silencieux, le besoin de se parler ne se fit pas ressentir, la journée avait été longue et fatigante émotionnellement. Je me contentais de poser une main sur la cuisse de Carlisle, le besoin d'un contact permanent se faisant ressentir.

Charlie n'était pas encore arrivé, Edward était avec Bella, m'indiqua Carlisle. Au moment de sortir, je regardais le dossier posé à côté de moi et lui donna.

\- Je voudrais que tu le gardes, expliquais-je simplement, on en parlera mais pas aujourd'hui, ajoutais-je en contrepartie.

\- D'accord, fut sa réponse avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

J'appris à Bella l'incident avec Poppers à la fin de la journée. Elle ne sembla pas du tout effrayée par ce que je pouvais faire. Elle accepta cette nouvelle information comme tout le reste, avec empathie. Elle m'incita même plusieurs fois à essayer de prendre le contrôle de Mike pour qu'il arrête de lui tourner autour. J'ai essayé pendant le déjeuner à la cantine.

Cinq fois sans succès au plus grand désespoir de Bella. Je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à tourmenter ce pauvre Mike.

Dans les prochaines semaines qui suivirent cette journée, Jasper me força à faire toute sorte d'exercices de méditation. Je cru qu'il blaguait quand il me donna un livre à lire sur comment apprendre à respirer et méditer, et je ne pu m'empêcher de répliquer qu'il en avait plus besoin que moi. Je n'ai plus jamais cherché à le contrarier après qu'il m'ait infligé une dose massive de peur, je finis allongé par terre en boule, tremblante. Carlisle en fut d'ailleurs très contrarié.

C'est lors de ces séances quotidiennes avec Jasper que j'ai finis par apprendre à mieux le connaître.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre à même le sol dehors, le froid n'était pas persistant aujourd'hui. Je devais me forcer à vider mon esprit de toute contrariété, stress ou futilité absurde comme disait si bien Jasper. Chose qui était assez difficile en ce moment entre les cours, les dossiers d'inscriptions à la fac et ce truc qui m'arrivait, sans compter que je sortais avec un homme beaucoup trop sexy pour mon propre bien._

 _L'entraînement consistait à ce que je reste calme malgré le fait que Jasper manipule mes émotions. Enfaîte, la chose était quasiment impossible me disait Jasper._

 _\- Donc on fait quoi depuis trois semaines ? Répliquais-je abasourdie, tu m'as torturé pour rien ! M'écriais-je._

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas, répondit Jasper légèrement blasé, tu auras toujours des émotions, tu ne peux pas les supprimer ou autre. Tu dois faire avec, tu ne dois pas chercher à les combattre. Tes émotions sont le point qui te permet de garder ton esprit en éveil et c'est cela qui déclenche ton truc._

 _Au final personne ne savait comment définir ce que je savais faire, alors on l'appelait juste truc._

 _\- Tu dois apprendre à séparer tes émotions du truc. Tu dois apprendre à le contrôler, peu importe ce que tu ressens, que ce soit de la peur ou de la rage, expliqua Jasper._

 _Je m'écroulais en arrière sur un mélange d'herbes et de feuilles, fatiguée de me battre contre moi-même._

 _\- Ça a l'air tellement facile et évident quand tu dis ça… Soufflais-je dépitée, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, terminais-je en regardant le ciel grisonnant._

 _C'est là que je compris ce qu'était Jasper, son comportement contrôlé, analyser et tout ça. C'était dans ses gênes, sa façon de vivre. Je relevais la tête d'un coup._

 _\- Tu étais un espèce de formateur avant, c'est ça ? Demandais-je._

 _Il émit un petit rire sans joie qui me refroidit d'un coup, ses épaules s'affaissant comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur son dos. Ses doigts s'enfonçant sans soucis dans la terre froide comme si c'était du sable._

 _\- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, tentais-je de me rattraper tout en retrouvant ma position assise._

 _\- Non c'est vrai, j'étais un espèce de formateur, confirma Jasper en réutilisant mes propres mots._

 _Il souleva ses manches, ses bras étaient recouverts de petites cicatrices en forme de croissant de lune. Je m'en souvenais maintenant, ces marques, je les avais vu de manière beaucoup plus distincte quand j'étais devenue une super humaine._

 _\- Je m'en rappelle, dis-je simplement, je ne pouvais pas imaginer la douleur qu'il avait dû subir à chaque nouvelle morsure et je pouvais facilement supposer qu'il y en avait d'autres dissimulés sur l'ensemble de son corps. Je suis une petite joueuse comparée à toi, ajoutais-je en touchant mes deux morsures._

 _\- Pour une humaine, survivre à deux morsures est déjà un exploit, réfuta Jasper avec un micro sourire._

 _\- Raconte, enfin si ça te dit.. proposais-je en étendant mes jambes devant moi tout en me soutenant sur mes deux mains._

 _C'est ce qu'il fit de manière assez naturelle je dirais, il s'ouvrit à moi sans aucune réserve, me parlant de son engagement profond pour l'armée, l'envie de se battre pour une cause qui lui tenait à cœur et où il excellait. La fierté de son père quand il a su._

 _Et puis sa rencontre avec Maria._

 _Le jour où tout a basculé. Sa perte d'identité, ses valeurs, ses souvenirs humains, son humanité tout simplement._

 _L'entraînement qu'il affligeait aux nouveaux nés, la destruction et la création, un cercle vicieux mais nécessaire à cette période, me disait-il. Et puis son esprit à commencé à se réveiller, lui soufflant qu'il valût beaucoup mieux que ça. L'envie de destruction n'était plus présente en lui, il ne se laissait plus dominer par ses émotions, il les a dissociés, m'expliqua-t-il. Tout s'est confirmé et enchaîné quand il laissa s'enfuir deux vampires, Peter et Charlotte, deux compagnons. Il abandonna Maria tout simplement. Pendant des années, il parcouru le pays sans réel but jusqu'à ce qu'Alice vienne le trouver et lui fasse découvrir une existence qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible au sein des Cullen._

 _\- Tu ressembles beaucoup plus à Carlisle que tu ne le crois, avoua Jasper à la fin de son récit. Je ne savais pas si je devais pleurer ou au contraire m'enfuir en courant, ou faire les deux._

 _\- Comment ça ? Demandais-je curieuse._

 _\- Vos émotions sont semblables sur énormément de chose, me révéla Jasper, et ce, avant même que vous vous reconnaissiez en tant que compagnons._

 _\- Je ne veux pas douter de tes capacités sans vouloir te vexer, mais Carlisle est une personne d'une bonté et d'une générosité supérieur à la moyenne, il est ouvert et … il est parfait, finis-je, mes yeux s'égarant vers la somptueuse maison en cherchant Carlisle._

 _\- C'est aussi une personne très possessive, c'est un dominant, compléta Jasper._

 _Je souris au terme utilisé._

 _\- Toi aussi tu es un dominant, ajouta Jasper, tu cherches à protéger ton propre clan, Bella et Charlie. Tu as une grande force en toi Erica n'en doute pas. Pendant que je te racontais mon passé, tu étais tellement concentré sur mon récit que tu es passé au-dessus de tes émotions alors qu'à plusieurs moments je les ai manipulés. Tu as plutôt bien travaillé, conclu Jasper._

 _Je me suis sentie fière de cette avancée, je ne pu réprimer le grand sourire qui apparut sur mon visage_

 _\- C'est encore loin d'être finis, c'est juste la première étape, cassa Jasper sentant que je commençais à avoir un peu trop de confiance en moi._

 _\- J'ai une question, dis-je après un long moment, il hocha la tête attendant que je poursuive. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis le compagnon de Carlisle, je veux dire, tu as suivi Maria et puis Alice t'a trouvé. Comment as-tu senti que c'était elle, la personne qui ne te trahirai jamais ni te blesserai ? Me renseignais-je._

 _Il me regarda longuement avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel avant de se relever._

 _\- Je pourrais te dire, oui c'est parce que tu le sens au fond de toi, mais c'est un tissu de connerie, lâcha Jasper. Quand j'étais avec Maria, à aucun moment elle ne s'est réellement soucié de ce que je ressentais, elle me manipulait pour sa guerre, j'étais aveuglé par la rage et la soif. Quand j'ai compris cela je me suis enfui et Alice a été ma deuxième chance. J'ai senti l'attraction quand je l'ai vu, c'est un des signes bien entendu mais il n'y a pas que cela. Des compagnons ne pourraient jamais se blesser intentionnellement, leur besoin de se protéger l'un l'autre est vital._

 _\- Je vois …_

 _\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ta préoccupation, n'est-ce pas ? Commenta Jasper en baissa les yeux sur moi, je ne ressens pas de doute venant de toi._

 _\- Rien ne t'échappe hein… Murmurais-je doucement en tripotant nerveusement mes lacets de baskets. Je me relevais à mon tour et lui fit face. Penses-tu que je sois folle si j'ai de la peine pour Victoria d'avoir perdu son compagnon ?_

 _Son visage se referma dans un masque de marbre blanc. Ses yeux se refermèrent avant de les ouvrir vers le ciel._

 _\- Si je perdais Alice, je ne survivrais pas, dit Jasper simplement. Je ne veux pas d'un monde sans elle, finit-il d'une voix cassée._

 _\- Quand j'étais dans la salle des miroirs avec James, les tortures qu'il infligeait à Bella… Une étincelle de haine monta en moi d'un coup, je serrais les poings et les dents, je voulais juste hurler. J'ai vu en lui toute la perversité qu'il détenait en lui mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne devienne vampire. C'est l'Homme d'avant qui détenait toute cette noirceur en lui, concluais-je écœurée et révoltée. La haine s'en alla d'un coup, je faillis m'écrouler par terre mais Jasper me rattrapa avant, un autre test ? Demandais-je._

 _\- Tu t'en sors bien._

 _\- J'ai de la chance que Carlisle soit comme il est, finis-je complètement épuisée._

 _\- Parce que tu es comme lui, me répondit doucement Jasper, tout simplement. Deux êtres ne peuvent pas être réunis s'ils n'ont pas en eux des similitudes profondes et ancrés, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma poitrine, là où battais mon cœur. C'est ce que je crois, c'est ce que j'ai décidé de croire. Les émotions ne mentent jamais. C'est trop brut, trop présent pour être modifié._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Je repensais souvent à cette conversation, elle me laissait perplexe. Au fond de moi j'avais peur que mon destin ait été enchaîné à un vampire sadique et pervers mais non, Carlisle en était l'opposé. Et quand je commençais à douter du fait qu'on partageait ses mêmes similitudes d'après Jasper...

Les émotions ne mentent jamais.

Cette dernière balayait tous les doutes que je gardais. Je m'efforçais chaque jour à repenser à cette phrase.

 _ **à suivre...**_

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de cette petite interaction entre Jasper et Erica ?

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre ****:**

 _"- Désolé pour ta tête, fit Lauren d'une petite voix, voyant que je tâtais encore l'arrière de ma tête. Je fus agréablement surprise qu'elle prenne la parole._

 _\- Ce n'est rien… J'en ai vu, d'autre dis-je avec ironie en repensant aux nombres de blessures engendrés depuis ma venue à Forks. Je me calais plus confortablement contre le siège en faux cuir rouge._

 _\- Oui, tu es du genre un peu casse-cou, souffla-t-elle avec un micro sourire._

 _\- On dirait bien..."_


	26. Chapter 26: Anapeste

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard de publication de ce nouveau chapitre… Entre des petits soucis personnels et autre ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver du temps pour publier.

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre et le personnage que j'inclus et donne de l'importance dans l'histoire. Je pense que vous avez remarqué avec le temps que mon histoire est assez engagée sur pas mal de point que ce soit les droits des femmes, la violence, le sexe ou autre et à partir de ce chapitre je vais parler encore d'autre chose mais je vous laisse le découvrir… Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux commentaires :

 **AsilumGrey** : Merci pour ton nouveau commentaire ! Oui je pense que ce n'est jamais simple de découvrir qu'on a une telle capacité. Et je voulais que le lien entre Jasper et Erica soit spécial, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a toujours un peu de mal à contrôler sa soif. Je peux comprendre ta frustration de ne pas avoir plus d'interaction entre ces deux personnages, tout simplement parce que c'est difficile pour ma part d'inclure un nouveau personnage dans un univers où les personnages sont complexes et intenses. Je choisi des moments importants pour qu'ils aient une vraie interaction entre eux pour que l'on puisse mieux comprendre leurs sentiments respectifs sans pour autant les dénaturer, et éviter les discussions trop creuses pour juste remplir la page. Plus il y a de personnages qui parlent entre eux durant une action, plus c'est incompréhensible pour moi.

 **Annabesse** : Merci pour ton appréciation, j'aime beaucoup l'échange entre Jasper et Erica, je le trouve important pour la suite de l'histoire. Et oui tu as bien compris ce que je voulais faire, les deux ont tout les deux une sorte de lien concernant leurs dons, j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus !

 **Angico** : Merci pour ton soutien, je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'a plu ! Et bien je pense que nous apercevrons le loup dans l'avant dernier chapitre de cette première partie mais oui ils seront tous présent dans la deuxième partie mais pas de la manière dont se déroule le second tome de Twilight aha ha ! Je te garde des surprises !

 **Noour** : Ah ah ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, j'adore Jasper et j'aurai bien aimé faire un OC/Jasper mais il y en a tellement que j'ai décidé autrement et je ne le regrette pas ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je lui garde une place spéciale dans le cœur d'Erica.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Anapeste**

Je revu Poppers pour ma dernière séance de rééducation, j'étais tellement anxieuse à l'idée de le revoir que je forçais pratiquement Jasper et Edward à m'accompagner, au cas où. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, Poppers se montra aussi cordial qu'à l'accoutumé, s'excusa pour la dernière fois où il n'avait pas pu être disponible à cause de son malaise. Je faillis éclater en larmes à ce moment-là, par culpabilité, honte ou remord, les trois étaient légitimes mais Jasper su me prémunir.

Il me souhaita une bonne continuation à l'université et je lui souhaitais un excellent voyage dans son road-trip en moto et puis ce fus finis. J'étais extrêmement soulagée de ne plus le revoir pour sa propre sécurité ainsi que la mienne et celle des Cullens.

Je repris les réunions à Port Angeles avec Rosalie, notre relation n'évolua pas plus en dehors de celles-ci. Nous essayâmes d'y aller au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines. Entre les cours, mes moments passés avec Jasper, Carlisle et les Swan je ne savais plus trop où donner de la tête mais tout commençait à rentrer dans l'ordre.

Nous étions en route pour Port Angeles quand Rosalie reçu un appel, elle s'excusa, ne pouvant pas rester à cette réunion mais promis de venir me chercher à la fin. Je ne lui posais pas de questions, ça ne me regardait pas après tout.

Les réunions se déroulait à peu près correctement, je n'avais pas repris la parole depuis la dernière fois mais j'écoutais avec beaucoup d'attention les autres participants et restais toujours jusqu'à la fin. J'étais installée à côté d'Alicia, nous nous entendions assez bien, je ne savais pas si on était amie mais on s'asseyait souvent l'une à côté de l'autre.

Nous attendions Sélenia pour commencer la séance, celle-ci vint accompagné d'une fille au long cheveux blond. Elle avait le visage baissé vers le sol et portait une casquette bordeaux, un sweat-shirt bleue gris et un jeans. Elle était clairement mal à l'aise, je me demandais si j'avais agi de la même manière en arrivant ici la première fois. J'eus beaucoup de compassion pour elle, je savais combien il était difficile d'avoir le courage de venir ici et seule en plus…

Sélenia pénétra dans le cercle, la blonde derrière elle, Tony apporta une chaise entre la chaise de Sélenia et celle de Fred en face de moi. Elle s'assit rapidement, le visage toujours dissimulé sous sa casquette, le dernier repart entre son monde et le reste.

Au moment où Sélénia prononça la phrase d'accueil, la fille à la casquette releva doucement le visage. Elle me fixa, son visage perdit toute ses couleurs avant de se relever d'un coup avant de s'enfuir vers la sortie.

Lauren.

Au moment où elle s'enfuit, je me levais à mon tour.

\- Je reviens, criais-je aux autres avant de partir à sa poursuite.

Je sortis précipitamment dans la rue, regardant à droite et à gauche pour voir où elle se trouvait, et ce ne fut pas difficile. Elle était contre le mur de la salle des fêtes, accroupis, ses genoux entre ses jambes et tentait de respirer normalement. Je m'approchais rapidement et m'accroupis à sa hauteur. Elle sanglotait, toute tremblante. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais pas vraiment douée pour ça. Je repensais à Rosalie et sortie un paquet de mouchoirs de ma veste et lui tendit.

\- Laisse-moi ! S'écria-t-elle en repoussant ma main tendue avec les mouchoirs, son visage était rouge et son mascara avait coulé sous ses yeux. Elle était complètement paniquée.

Je déposais le paquet de mouchoirs devant elle avant de m'asseoir un peu plus loin contre le mur. Je me voyais mal la laisser là et retourner à l'intérieur comme si de rien n'était. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle sembla se calmer, elle essuya rageusement ses larmes avant de se lever précipitamment et de se diriger vers le parking.

\- Lauren ! Appelais-je.

\- Ne me parle pas ! Répliqua-t-elle, on n'est pas amis, on se connaît pas ! La rage déformait ses traits, putain je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici… fit-elle avant de continuer sa route.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir tes problèmes à chaque fois ! Répliquais-je sèchement en ramassant les mouchoirs qu'elle avait abandonnée au sol.

Super Erica… L'agresser n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution me rappela mon cerveau. Elle se retourna furieuse avant de se précipiter vers moi, elle me poussa violemment contre le mur, ma tête rencontra un peu trop violemment les briquettes du mur.

\- Putain mais t'es qui pour me parler de mes problèmes ?! Réfuta-t-elle, hargneuse, ses yeux rougis par les pleurs.

Je me redressais en frottant l'arrière de ma tête, j'allais avoir une bosse avec toutes ces conneries.

\- Les mêmes problèmes qui te poussent à venir ici ! Ripostais-je sèchement, les larmes aux yeux par la douleur qu'elle avait causé à ma tête.

Elle se figea quelques secondes, trop surprise par la véracité de mes propos. Toute la colère s'évanouit de son visage, elle se déplaça à côté de moi et glissa contre le mur. On avait l'air malignes toutes les deux sur le parking de la salle des fêtes. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable, cela faisait déjà 30 minutes qu'ont étaient dehors, je commençais à avoir faim et froid.

\- Allez viens, dis-je, exaspéré par la tournure de la soirée

\- Je ne … Je ne veux pas retourner à l'intérieur, dit-elle pétrifiée au sol.

\- Je te propose de manger et peut-être de boire un ou deux verres… Dis-je en baissant les yeux vers elle, on en a besoin toutes les deux, proposais-je en tendant ma main pour la relever.

Elle regarda ma main puis mon visage avant de la saisir, méfiante.

Nous marchâmes dans le silence, elle me suivait, perdue. Nous traversâmes la rue et entrait dans une espèce de cafétéria ouverte toute la nuit. Je saluais la serveuse derrière le comptoir et me dirigeais vers le fond. Lauren avançait à pas hésitants et finit par s'installer en face de moi dans le box. Je pris la carte entre mes mains, même si à vrai dire je n'en avais pas besoin, je venais régulièrement ici après les réunions ou lorsque je n'arrivais pas à rester lors d'une séance complète au tout début. La serveuse pris notre commande quelques minutes plus tard. Je pris comme d'habitude un hamburger avec un steak bien saignant et des frites, je me rappelle encore de la réaction de Rosalie quand je savourais avec délice mon steak, un mélange entre l'ironie et le dégoût. Lauren se contenta d'un milkshake à la banane.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire à vrai dire, je m'étais mise dans cette situation toute seule.

\- Désolé pour ta tête, fit Lauren d'une petite voix, en voyant que je tâtais encore mon crâne. Je fus agréablement surprise qu'elle prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est rien… J'en ai vu d'autre, dis-je avec ironique en repensant aux nombres de blessures engendrés depuis ma venue à Forks et me calait plus confortablement contre le siège en faux cuir rouge.

\- Ouais tu es du genre un peu casse-cou, souffla-t-elle avec un micro sourire.

\- On dirait bien…

Le silence revint dans le box mais il était moins gênant par rapport au début. Nos commandes arrivèrent, nous mangeâmes toujours en silence. Je n'étais pas psychologue mais si Lauren ne voulait pas parler, je n'allais pas la forcer.

Oui mais tu peux quand même essayer de l'aider, me répondit ma conscience.

\- Tu sais, fis-je après la fin de mon repas, la première fois que je suis venue ici, dis-je en pointant le bâtiment de la salle des fêtes en face, je suis restée environ trois minutes et puis je suis partie. Je suis toujours terrorisée à l'idée de venir ici, confessais-je. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on m'arrache les entrailles quand je rentre dans cette salle.

\- Alors pourquoi tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle en détournant la tête vers le vitre, les lèvres pincées, les marques de mascara colorant ses joues

\- Un mal est parfois nécessaire pour aller mieux ensuite.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de remuer sa paille colorée dans son milkshake. Je finis par lâcher un petit rire, toute cette situation était trop surréaliste, moi donnant des conseils pour aller mieux. Elle me jeta un regard de travers.

\- Désolé… Je ne suis pas douée pour ces trucs de filles, te remonter le moral et tout ce n'est pas moi. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que ça dépend de toi. C'est ta vie.

\- Je sais… Souffla-t-elle, pessimiste.

\- Il m'a nécessité au moins six séances pour que je parle et depuis je n'ai pas repris la parole. Ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain et il te faudra beaucoup de courage et du soutien, ajoutais-je en pensant à Rosalie.

\- Je n'ai personne, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

\- Alors t'as de la chance que je sois là, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. C'est une proposition, deal ? Fis-je en présentant ma main au-dessus de la table en plastique.

Elle essuya les dernières traces de mascara avant d'attraper ma main et de la secouer doucement.

\- Deal, murmura-t-elle.

Jasper serait fière de moi je crois.

Rosalie vint me récupérer à l'heure où finissait la réunion, Lauren était partie un peu avant, on avait échangé nos numéros pour se tenir au courant. Rosalie n'était pas envahissante, c'est ce que j'aimais chez elle, elle ne posait pas de questions si je ne lui en faisais pas ressentir le besoin. Elle mit la radio et nous rentrâmes en direction de Forks.

\- Ça a été ce soir j'ai l'impression, commenta simplement Rosalie.

\- Je crois que ça ira mieux pour tout le monde, murmurais-je, soucieuse de savoir comment évoluerai la situation de Lauren.

Quand je croisais Lauren dans les couloirs, nous échangions juste un regard. Nous partagions un secret, une promesse que nous irions mieux en se soutenant mutuellement, ensemble. Je me suis sentie légèrement plus légère à la fin de la journée. Avec Bella, nous décidâmes de nous rendre chez les Cullens, il avait fait grand soleil toute la journée,et nous espérions les croiser à leur retour de chasse. Cela me faisait toujours étrange de les imaginer chasser ensemble dans la forêt, je n'avais jamais posé plus de questions sur ce sujet, je le trouvais un peu trop intrusif et personnel.

Nous étions assises sur la rembarre du balcon, les pieds dans le vide profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée quand nous les virent arriver en ligne tous les 6 dans une parfaite synchronisation, leur peau se reflétant au soleil couchant. Ils étaient à une centaine de mètre mais mon regard s'accrocha automatiquement à celui de Carlisle. Le besoin de le toucher me prit d'un coup, sans raison, il fallait que je le touche, que je sente son parfum maintenant. Je m'avançais naturellement vers lui.

Il se passa plusieurs choses dans les secondes où je tombais du balcon.

Le cri empli de terreur de Bella, la sensation de chute que ressentie mon corps, mon cœur s'arrêtant de battre durant la chute et le choc reçu au moment de l'impact. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu mal. Juste une sensation d'être emprisonné dans un étau glacé avec une odeur de pluie.

Je relevais les yeux vers mon sauveur, Carlisle, emplie de fureur. Il me tenait contre lui et la seconde d'après il me relâcha et s'écarta de plusieurs mètres. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il s'était passé, une seconde avant j'étais en haut avec Bella et après j'ai quasiment sauté dans le vide pour voir Carlisle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? M'agressa Carlisle, son visage était déchiré par la rage, tout son corps était tendu comme s'il se retenait de m'attaquer.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Hurlais-je en retour, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais !

\- Carlisle ! Intervint Alice en arrivant derrière lui, arrête ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Mais celui-ci l'ignorait, il devenait complètement incontrôlable, de longs grondements résonnaient dans son corps.

Les autres Cullens arrivèrent à notre niveau, Bella apparut à mes côtés quelques secondes plus tard et s'écrasa sur moi.

\- Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?! s'écria Bella, tu auras pu te tuer !

Alors que tous les esprits s'échauffaient, nous ressentîmes tous une puissante dose de calme qui me coupa les jambes, je lançais un regard furieux à Jasper qui restait impassible. Esmée restait légèrement en arrière à côté de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Edward récupéra Bella et l'éloigna des effets de Jasper. Au final il ne restait que Carlisle et moi, complètement shooté par le cocktail de Jasper.

\- Merci Jazz, murmura Alice en se positionnant à côté de lui.

\- Tu allais m'attaquer, ne pu-je m'empêcher de lancer à Carlisle en face de moi à quelques mètres, lui aussi tombé à genoux. J'arrive pas à y croire, soufflais-je la tête commençant à tourner. Je me sentais trahis.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit celui-ci outré.

\- Arrêtez ! Cria Alice, vous ne comprenez rien ! C'est le manque qui vous fais réagir de cette manière.

\- Le manque ? Souffla Carlisle, perdu.

\- Dès que vous rentrez en phase d'accouplement, vous ressentez le besoin d'être constamment présent l'un avec l'autre, votre corps réagit automatiquement, ça ne se contrôle pas. C'est l'un des effets au début, expliqua Alice.

\- J'ai sauté depuis le balcon parce que je voulais être avec Carlisle ? Demandais-je abasourdie, je levais les yeux jusqu'au balcon pour voir la hauteur de la bêtise que je venais de faire.

\- Oui, confirma Edward, au moment où vous vous êtes vu, tu ne pensais qu'à une chose, c'était le rejoindre.

\- Je vais vous lâcher, informa Jasper, essayez de ne pas vous entre tuer, dit-il ironiquement. Ils nous laissèrent là, en plan, rentrant un par un dans la maison.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Carlisle en ne sachant quoi dire, je finis par me lever, voyant qu'il restait figé dans sa position, troublé par l'explication d'Alice.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je en m'approchant doucement de lui, pour une fois je le dominais.

\- Non, lâcha-t-il, je ne pensais pas que tu ressentirais l'effet de l'accouplement. Enfin pas cet effet en particulier, avoua-t-il tout penaud.

\- Tu le ressens ?

\- Oui… Avoua-t-il difficilement

\- Depuis quand ? Demandais-je, inquiète des conséquences que ça aurait pu avoir sur lui, Carlisle ! Dis-le-moi, insistais-je remarquant qu'il refusait de répondre à ma question.

\- Environ 1 mois, confessa-t-il gêné.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! M'écriais-je, j'aurai pu faire quelque chose ! Je .. Je ne sais pas moi, j'y connaît rien moi à tout ça.

\- Je ne voulais pas te perturber plus que cela, tu étais tellement chamboulé avec le docteur Poppers que je n'ai pas voulu reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours avant dans son bureau, dit-il en se relevant, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches dans une habitude humaine qu'il avait gardé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix en levant les yeux vers lui

\- J'ai envie de toi, dit-il déchiré. J'ai envie de caresser chaque centimètre de ta peau, j'ai envie de te sentir jouir, murmura-t-il me fixant de ses yeux ocres sombrant de plus en plus.

Chaque mots qu'il prononça m'excita davantage, je fis la seule chose logique, je tirais sur son pull pour qu'il se baisse et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Ses mains se refermèrent automatiquement sur mon corps.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais avant ? Quand tu en avais envie ? Chuchotais-je contre sa bouche.

\- Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je voulais te laisser un peu de temps…

\- C'est pour cela que tu venais de moins en moins le soir ? Il acquiesça. Carlisle… Tu es un idiot, tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de toi ?

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer, il me relâcha avant de poser son front contre le mien, tenant mon visage entre ses mains.

Nous nous sourires comme deux adolescents fous.

\- Que veux-tu ? Me demanda Carlisle.

\- Toi, soufflais-je.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Dîtes-moi tout !

 **Je sais je sais vous allez me demander pourquoi Lauren ? Et bien pour être honnête je ne pense pas qu'elle soit juste une garce parce que il en faut une dans une histoire alors j'ai décidé de creuser dans cette direction et de lui donner une chance pour que vous l'appréciez un peu plus.**

 _Extrait du prochain chapitre :_

 _« Je ne supportais plus ce que l'on me disait de faire, supporter les ordres, me taire, c'était finit tout ça ! Plus jamais je ne me laisserai faire, plus jamais, me promis-je à cet instant._

 _\- Donne-moi les clés maintenant ! Criais-je en m'avançant vers elle._

 _Elle se calma instantanément, se figea, perdue, ces yeux étaient vides d'émotions. Elle me tendit les clés de manière maladroite et les lâcha dans mes mains. Je ne réfléchis pas davantage à son changement soudain d'attitude et m'enfuis de la maison pour ne plus jamais y revenir. »_


	27. Chapter 27: Demi-ton

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai été un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu de retour sur le chapitre précédent mais bon ça arrive ce n'est pas grave, les chapitres ne peuvent pas tous plaire à chaque fois. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera intéressant pour vous, quelques révélations sur le passé d'Erica...

Chapitre 27 : Demi-ton

 _Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer, il me relâcha avant de poser son front contre le mien, tenant mon visage entre ces mains._

 _Nous nous sourîmes comme deux adolescents fous._

 _\- Que veux-tu ? Me demanda Carlisle_

 _\- Toi soufflais-je._

Il me souleva dans ces bras et je m'accrochais avec mes jambes autour de lui, croisant mes chevilles. Ma tête bloquée dans son cou.

\- Ferme les yeux murmura-t-il et il se déplaça en courant en direction de la forêt.

La sensation était écrasante, comme si je roulais en moto sans casque ni veste pour me protéger du vent mais il y avait un petit côté grisant et excitant comme la sensation de chute lors d'un manège d'attraction. C'était assez étranges, je ne ressentais pas le déplacement de Carlisle, il me donnait l'impression de voler.

Il finit par se stopper au bout de quelques secondes mais je savais qu'on s'était déjà éloigné de la maison des Cullens de plusieurs kilomètres. Je restais crispée accroché au corps de Carlisle, je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Carlisle inquiet, respire, voilà comme ça, désolé cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas couru avec quelqu'un dans les bras.

\- Ça va… Répondis-je encore incertaine l'estomac au bord des lèvres, je crois que je vais vomir dis-je après un moment.

Il me reposa sur le sol de la forêt, je finis par m'allonger, les yeux fixant la cime des arbres, les derniers rayons de soleil filtrant à travers les branches. Je remarquais que nous étions arrivés dans une petite clairière, j'entendais au loin le bruissement de l'eau, le bois qui craque, quelques oiseaux, c'était si paisible. Carlisle s'allongea à côté de moi glissant sa main dans la mienne.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui c'est passé répondis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

Je le trouvais juste beau, là comme ça, son visage tourné vers le ciel, une main derrière la tête, une jambe légèrement relevée. Je roulais pour me retrouver sur lui.

\- Alors, explique-moi toutes ces fameuses étapes entre des compagnons lui demandais-je et n'omet rien ajoutais-je

\- Et bien il y a d'abord la reconnaissance, le jugement, le..

\- Le jugement ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Coupais-je curieuse.

\- Et bien inconsciemment, tu jauge ton partenaire, savoir s'il est à la hauteur de tes attentes on peut voir cela de cette manière.

\- Oh… Et donc je suis à la hauteur ? Questionnais-je espiègle.

\- Tu en doutes ? Demanda-t-il surpris par ma question.

\- Et bien je suis un humain et de surcroît au lycée, ce n'est franchement pas très excitant pour un vampire de 300 ans concluais-je.

\- Je vois tellement plus en toi souffla Carlisle dépité par ma vision étroite de ma personne.

\- D'accord allez continu …

\- Après le jugement, l'acceptation, là on arrive au moment de l'accouplement de manière plus physique, j'appelle cela les premières sensations comme ce que tu as ressenti sur… enfin à l'hôpital conclua-t-il rapidement.

\- Et après ? Demandais-je avide de savoir.

\- Après s'en suit l'union, c'est le premier rapport sexuel et le marquage.

\- Le marquage ? C'est … glauque ne pu-je m'empêcher de dire. Cela me faisait penser au moment où on marquait les vaches à l'aide d'un numéro.

\- Ça n'a rien de glauque, il rigola au terme utilisé, c'est quelque chose de très important pour nous, vampire. C'est une façon de montrer au reste du monde que nous sommes liés, notre odeur se mélange, comme si on partageait la même identité. Il existe deux types de marquage continua-t-il, le premier est l'échange de fluide corporel, c'est le plus basique. Le second est la morsure.

\- N'est-ce pas dangereux ? M'inquiétais-je.

\- Non c'est quelque chose de tout fait naturel, cette marque reste une zone très érogène par la suite, nous n'injectons pas de venin ma rassure-t-il.

\- C'est encore beaucoup d'informations tout ça… Je devrais tenir le guide du compagnon vampirique pour les nuls murmurais-je en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ton livre rencontre un franc succès plaisanta-t-il en caressant mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans cette position, je crois même que je me suis endormie quelques minutes, quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait presque nuit.

\- Carlisle ? Appelais-je la voix à moitié endormie.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti depuis l'hôpital ? je le sentis se crispé sous moi.

\- C'est un manque tout simplement, j'ai envie de toi. Je me suis montré assez désagréable avec les autres d'ailleurs ces derniers jours et surtout Jasper avoua-t-il gêné.

\- Parce que on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble affirmais-je, ne lui en veux pas s'il te plait, il m'a énormément aidé à voir plus clair dans notre relation. Il m'a dit que j'avais changé la dynamique de ton clan mais je n'ai pas tout saisi à vrai dire…

\- Je suis le chef de ce clan, nous nous sommes reconnus et accepté comme compagnon. Tu deviens une sorte de second à leurs yeux m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Répondis-je étonnée, même si je suis humaine ?

\- Hum… Oui c'est plus subtil mais oui c'est le cas. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais il te montre du respect, t'écoute et surtout il recherche ton approbation.

\- Non je ne le savais pas murmurais-je choquée.

Je réfléchissais à cette nouvelle, je n'avais jamais eu l'impression qu'il recherchait mon approbation comme le disait Carlisle. J'ai bien entendu remarqué la gentillesse qu'ils faisaient preuve avec moi mais comme avec Bella. Ils se montraient toujours très prévenants et agréables.

Et puis je repensais au nombre de fois où Alice me sollicitait pour ces tenues, me répétant que mon avis était important pour elle mais je n'y accordais jamais trop d'importance me disant que Bella n'aimait pas du tout le shopping donc elle me demandait à moi.

Avec Emmett nos rapports étaient toujours très amicaux, on se cherchait, on se taquinait sur nos différences entre les humains et les vampires mais peut-être qu'il essayait juste de me démontrer qu'il était fort pour m'impressionner ? Je n'étais sûr de rien.

Edward même s'il connaissait toutes mes pensées, il a toujours fait preuve de retenue à mon égard, sachant que j'avais énormément de mal à accepter l'idée qu'il partage ma tête. Il faisait en sorte de ne jamais rester trop longtemps avec moi dans la même pièce et pourtant il avait accepté avec une grande facilité ma requête pour m'accompagner à mon dernier rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

Jasper avait été celui avec qui j'avais eu très peu de rapport, je le comprenais à cause du danger que nous représentions pour lui. Et pourtant il m'avait proposé de m'aider, il s'était ouvert à moi et m'avait conseillé sur mes inquiétudes. Depuis le début il agissait dans l'ombre, comme au tout début quand j'étais perdu face à mes sentiments inavoués pour Carlisle.

Esmée restait pour moi une personne si douce, je me sentais proche d'elle, très prévenante. Cherchant toujours à me surprendre à chaque repas qu'elle préparait pour Bella et moi. Je l'appréciais beaucoup, peut-être un peu trop, dû à son côté maternel qui était rassurant et chose manquante depuis plusieurs années.

Et Rosalie, piquante et belle mais avec ligne de conduite inébranlable. Elle restait pour moi un vrai soutien moral. Acceptant de se mettre en danger parce que je lui avais demandé me rappelais-je ce fameux soir où nous avions dû fuir de Forks.

Peut-être que Carlisle avait raison après tout… Je ferais plus attention dorénavant. Carlisle me porta cette fois sur son dos quand la pluie commença à tomber, cette-fois ci j'étais préparée à sa course. Je ressentie un peu moins les effets négatifs de la chose.

Arrivée à la maison je me rappelais que je devais dire à Rosalie que je voudrais aller à la prochaine réunion seule, enfin je devais y aller avec Lauren. J'espérais qu'elle ne vexera pas trop.

Nous arrivâmes légèrement mouillée, à peine nous pénétrâmes dans le salon que je me retrouvais avec une serviette essuyant mes cheveux.

\- Tu devrais faire attention Erica me réprimanda gentiment Esmée tout en essuyant mes cheveux humides. Je me laissais faire, repensant aux paroles de Carlisle un peu plus tôt.

Je gémis légèrement quand elle frotta sur ma bosse à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Oh chérie je suis désolé ! S'écria Esmée en reculant horrifiée les mains en l'air comme si elle m'avait causé un traumatisme crânien.

\- Non non ce n'est rien Esmée, je me suis cognée la tête, un stupide accident entre une armoire et moi la rassurais-je.

Je ne tenais pas vraiment à expliquer le pourquoi du comment Lauren m'avait blessé à la tête. Aussitôt Carlisle vint examiner ma tête méticuleusement mais il ne trouva rien de spécial à part une légère bosse douloureuse. Il me fit promettre de l'appeler au moindre vertige ou vomissement, signe d'une commotion mais je le rassurais en lui expliquant que je n'avais eu aucun de ces signes particuliers depuis mon accident.

Bella m'attendait pour repartir, Charlie n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, nous devions nous dépêcher.

\- Je dois parler à Rosalie avant lui répondis-je.

Je montais rapidement les escaliers pour la trouver dans la cuisine en compagnie d'Alice, j'eue l'impression qu'elles m'attendaient plutôt…

\- Hum je voulais te demander si ça ne te dérange pas je j'aille seule demain à Port Angeles ? Demandais-je gênée à l'attention de Rosalie.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas me répondis celle-ci doucement. Elle ne me posa aucune question.

\- C'est bon ta tête ? Me demanda Alice.

\- Ah oui oui… Ce n'est rien juste un petit accident, je vais finir par battre Bella à ce jeu plaisantais-je.

Je vis qu'elles échangèrent un regard en coin, c'est à ce moment que je fis le lien.

\- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle serait là ce soir-là précisais-je à Alice.

\- Je suis désolée, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop que mes visions influencent tes décisions mais je pensais que ça serait mieux si Rose ne serait pas présente mais je ne suis jamais sûre de rien te concernant… lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

\- Non non c'est bien ! Rétorquais-je surprise qu'elle se soucie autant de mon bien être, tu as bien fait, Lauren ne m'aurai pas fait confiance si Rosalie aurait été présente même si j'apprécie énormément ta présence ajoutais-je en direction de Rosalie.

\- On a décidé de rien te dire parce qu'au fond au savait que tu allais faire la bonne chose me répondit Alice même si j'ai eu une dizaine de possibilités concernant cette soirée mais je suis heureuse que tu es fait le bon choix.

\- Non c'est grâce à toi Alice réfutais-je en m'approchant d'elle, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et fit de même avec Rosalie de manière plus maladroite. Merci à vous deux, vous êtes géniales soufflais-je, l'émotion me serrant la gorge.

Carlisle avait peut-être raison après tout ? Peut-être que j'étais devenue importante au sein de leur clan. Je décidais à partir de ce moment de me montrer plus ouverte et reconnaissante envers chaque membre de la famille Cullens. Je partie rapidement après ce petit moment un peu trop mielleux à mon goût.

* * *

Bella me laissa sa fourgonnette pour aller à Port Angeles. Je m'arrêtais avant pour récupérer Lauren chez elle. Elle habitait de l'autre côté de Forks. Une belle maison blanche avec une véranda à l'avant, entouré d'un grand jardin verdoyant, je pouvais même apercevoir un petit bout du potager depuis la route. Au bout de quelques minutes je la vis sortir de la maison en courant, elle ouvrit la porte passager avant de s'y engouffrer.

\- Vite ! Vite ! Démarre ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Lauren… Ne pu-je m'empêcher de répliquer ironiquement tout en démarrant.

Elle me fit un sourire crispé en guise de salutation, quand nous fûmes éloignés de la maison de quelques mètres, je vis par le rétroviseur intérieur une femme sur la route devant la maison de Lauren les mains en l'air et semblait assez en colère.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Demandais-je au bout de quelques minutes de route.

Elle lâcha un profond soupir avant de me regarder, je voyais bien qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle se retenait de se laisser aller.

Je me suis encore disputée avec ma mère. Elle a un don de toujours vouloir régenter ma vie, me poser pleins de questions, c'est juste fatiguant… Me confia-t-elle.

\- Ah… Fut ma seule réponse.

Cette dernière confidence me rappela la dernière et ultime dispute que j'avais eu avec ma propre mère.

 _Flashback_

 _Je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette maison, je n'y arrivais plus. Faire semblant jour après jour. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir ici. Je me précipitais à l'étage, pénétrais dans ma chambre et la fermais à clé._

 _Je pris un sac à dos et commençait à empilait mes affaires les plus utiles, pantalon, pull, sous-vêtements, t-shirt. J'entrais dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre, récupérais ma trousse de toilette et y glissait tout le nécessaire. Le reflet du miroir me renvoya l'image d'une adolescente de 17 ans, maigre, des cernes sous les yeux, les longs cheveux encadrant mon visage faisaient ressortir davantage cet effet de malaise._

 _Je pris la paire de ciseau et me mis à couper frénétiquement mes boucles brunes, je coupais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux. Au final il me restait quelques centimètres sur mon crâne, ce n'était pas très beau mais je m'en fichais, je me sentais tout de suite sentie mieux. J'enlevais mon uniforme de l'école et m'habillait chaudement, mon pantalon de moto, un pull et ma veste en cuir. Je récupérais mon sac à dos et sorti de ma chambre sans un regard en arrière, plus rien ne me retenait ici dorénavant._

 _Je descendis précipitamment les escaliers et tombait nez à nez avec ma mère. Elle lâcha sa tasse de café qui s'éclata sur le sol en marbre quand elle me vis._

 _\- Mais.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Bredouilla ma mère choquée presque horrifiée._

 _\- J'avais envie de changement répondis-je ironique en la dépassant, mes bottes de motos écrasa davantage la tasse brisé au sol._

 _Elle m'attrapa par le bras mais je la repoussais violemment, elle se rattrapa in extremis à la petite table à l'entrée. Une pointe de culpabilité se glissa dans mon cœur mais je la repoussais. C'était trop tard maintenant, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Je me détournais d'elle et me dirigeais vers la porte, je pris mon casque de moto posé sur le banc et m'apprêtais à récupérer les clés de ma moto mais elle fut plus rapide que moi et s'en saisis avant._

 _Elle se recula les clés dans les mains._

 _\- Où vas-tu ? Répliqua-t-elle, la colère commençait à monter entre nous._

 _\- Rends-moi ces clés demandais-je froidement._

 _\- Non tu ne vas nulle part tant qu'on aura pas parlé, ton père est en déplacement. Alors je répète où vas-tu ? S'écria ma mère._

 _\- N'importe où du moment que c'est loin de cette maison lâchais-je la rage dans la bouche._

 _Elle se figea choquée par mes paroles blessantes. Elle ne m'avait jamais aidé ni protégé me répéta inlassablement mon cerveau, ne culpabilise pas maintenant._

 _\- Non … non tu n'iras nulle part ! Je suis ta mère, tu dois m'obéir et me respecter ! Hurla-t-elle, la colère déchira ces traits, sa bouche rouge se tordit dans une grimace affreuse._

 _Je ne supportais plus ce que l'on me disait de faire, supporter les ordres, me taire, c'était finir tout ça ! Plus jamais je ne me laisserai faire, plus jamais me promis-je à cet instant._

 _\- Donne-moi les clés maintenant ! Criais-je en m'avançant vers elle._

 _Elle se calma instantanément, se figea perdue, ces pupilles se dilatant instantanément. Ces yeux bleus étaient vides d'émotions, elle me tendit les clés de manière maladroite et les lâcha dans mes mains. Je ne réfléchis pas davantage à son changement soudain d'attitude et m'enfuis de la maison pour ne plus jamais y revenir._

 _Fin du Flashback_

\- Erica ! Hurla Lauren, une main se plaquant sur le tableau de bord et l'autre accroché à sa ceinture de sécurité.

La voiture avait fait un écart sur le bord de la route, je me repris à la dernière minute et remis la voiture sur la route avant de piler d'un coup. Nous étions sorties de Forks, j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas fait attention où j'allais.

\- Merde … Soufflais-je perdue, je suis désolée, j'étais ailleurs…

\- J'avais remarqué répliqua Lauren sarcastiquement mais soulagé par l'accident évité de justesse, en glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour se dégager le visage, tu veux que je conduise ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non c'est bon, je vais faire attention dis-je en reprenant la route.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas croire ce que j'avais fait ce jour-là. J'étais tellement obnubilée par ma fuite et par la colère qui me rongeait que je n'avais réalisé que pour ma première fois de l'utilisation de mon _truc_ , ma mère en avait fait les frais. Je l'avais contrôlé ce jour-là, cette constatation me glaça le sang.

Nous arrivâmes 45 minutes plus tard à Port Angeles devant la salle des fêtes, nous étions en retard de 5 minutes à cause de la camionnette de Bella et ma conduite un peu trop prudente. Pourtant aucune de nous ne sortait de la voiture. Nous regardions au loin le bâtiment, paralysées, Lauren surement par la peur d'entrer de nouveau dans ce lieu et moi, par le dégoût et la peur de la révélation qui m'était tombé dessus sur la route.

\- Je crois que je ne le sens pas trop ce soir murmurais-je au bout d'un moment.

\- On va ailleurs ? Me proposa-t-elle, j'acquiesçais avant de démarrer et nous nous éloignâmes de la salle des fêtes.

Nous roulâmes dans les rues de Port Angeles sans destination précise, regardant à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la soirée.

\- Là-haut ! S'écria Lauren en pointant son doigt vers les falaises surplombant le port de Port Angeles.

\- Pourquoi pas … Répondis-je.

Nous prîmes une route sinueuse menant sur les hauteurs, j'eue une petite frayeur en imaginant la camionnette nous lâcher en pleine monter. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas…

Nous arrivâmes en haut et garâmes la voiture sur un petit parking à une centaine de mètres de la falaise, nous sortîmes avant de nous diriger vers le bord, une petite barrière nous déconseiller fortement de nous aventurer trop près de la falaise à cause du danger d'éboulement ou de chutes.

Nous nous jetâmes un petit coup d'œil complice avant d'enjamber les barrières, nous nous arrêtâmes à un mètre du bord, se réjouissant du paysage que nous offrais notre point de vue. Nous vîmes les lumières de Port Angles en contre bas et les kilomètres de mer au loin, c'était magnifique, le soleil était pratiquement couché mais à cause des nuages nous l'apercevions à peine. Nous finîmes par nous assoir sur l'herbe profitant du calme, j'avais récupéré une vieille couverture qui traînait dans la camionnette de Bella et nous nous enroulâmes dedans collées l'une contre l'autre nous étions juste bien, ici.

\- Je me suis disputée avec ma mère il y a maintenant plus de deux ans je crois lâchais-je d'un coup, on ne s'est pas parlé ni revu depuis.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je parlais de ça maintenant mais j'en ressentais le besoin, c'était le bon moment-là. Lauren se tourna vers moi, ne répondit rien, attendant que je continue. La pression sur mon cœur s'allégea légèrement après mon aveu.

\- Je me suis enfuie de chez ma mère après ça, mon père étant souvent en déplacement ne le su que plus tard repris-je J'ai vécu dans la rue pendant près d'un an, juste moi et ma moto. Ce fut une période effrayante, dur mais tellement incroyable, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante à ce moment-là.

Un sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres sans que je le veuille, mon regard se perdit dans l'horizon.

\- Oui j'avais cru comprendre que ton père était ambassadeur mais j'ai cru que ta mère était décédée comme tu en parlais jamais me dit doucement Lauren.

Je ne répondis rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ma mère était bien en vie mais nous étions devenues des étrangères l'une pour l'autre.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, enfin si tu veux me le dire hein ! Reprit-elle rapidement, je ne le dirais à personne si ça te rassure. Elle commença à s'agiter dans la couverture voyant que je mettais un peu de temps à répondre.

Je rassemblais mes idées, je ne savais pas par quel bout commencé, tout avait si mal tourné et pas que pour moi.

\- Je voyageais énormément avec mon père pour son travail débutais-je, j'adorais chaque voyage, chaque pays visité… C'était exceptionnel. Puis lorsque j'ai eu 10 ans mes parents ont divorcés, ils ont décidé qu'il était préférable que je reste vivre avec ma mère, plus stable murmurais-je ironique. Ma mère m'inscrivit à l'école Roosevelt à Seattle, j'eue beaucoup de mal à m'intégrer, je n'avais pas d'amis avant d'arriver là-bas. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps enfermé à la bibliothèque de l'école… J'ai finis par m'intégrer tant bien que mal.

Je fis une pause, respirant un bon coup, Lauren attendait patiente, le soleil s'était couché depuis un petit moment. Nous commencions à apercevoir quelques étoiles parmi les nuages, je l'ai fixé pour me donner du courage pour continuer.

\- Quand j'ai eu 15 ans, un nouveau professeur de littérature est arrivé au lycée, Monsieur Mattews. C'était un excellent professeur même s'il était un peu jeune, il était passionnant. Très vite il me remarqua parmi ses classes, il me proposait de me donner davantage de travail ou bien me conseillait pour des lectures voyant mon enthousiasme et ma facilitée dans sa matière. J'aime encore à penser aujourd'hui que nous étions amis plutôt qu'une relation professeur-élève.

\- Et… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda Lauren hésitante.

\- Rien. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous affirmais-je. Mais ce n'est pas ce que les autres ont pensés, très vite des rumeurs ont circulé parmi les élèves puis les professeurs et enfin les parents. C'est vite remonter à la direction, très vite je fus convoqué et tout a dérapé finis-je brutalement avant de me relever d'un coup et de m'approcher de la falaise.

Je n'ai jamais eu le vertige, je m'approchais suffisamment près du bord pour apercevoir les vagues s'écraser avec force contre la paroi rocheuse de la falaise. Etre proche du précipice vous fait ressentir l'attraction pour le sol, c'est à la fois grisant et impressionnant.

\- Erica ? M'appela Lauren inquiète.

\- Avec la pression des parents, des professeurs, de tout le monde j'ai commencé à m'imaginer que peut-être il y avait bien eu quelque chose entre Monsieur Mattews et moi. Je ne savais plus quoi penser ni quoi faire continuais-je sans me retourner, toujours au bord du gouffre.

\- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Mattews ?

\- J'ai porté plainte lâchais-je un sanglot dans la voix, la culpabilité me tiraillant de toute part. Je me retournais vers Lauren les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça, quand j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, j'ai vraiment essayé d'arrêter tout ça mais c'était trop tard le mal était fait. La plainte a été retirée mais les parents ont fait pressions sur le lycée pour congédier Monsieur Mattews. Il a perdu son travail à cause de moi et j'ai perdu l'ami le plus proche que j'avais eue au lycée…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Erica, tu ne peux pas te culpabiliser éternellement pour tout ça… Des erreurs ont été commise mais ne t'en blâme pas. Ce sont les ragots qui ont poussés Monsieur Mattews hors du lycée tenta de me convaincre Lauren

\- Ne te fatigue pas Lauren… J'ai ma part de responsabilité, j'aurai dû ne pas écouter ce que l'on me disait, j'aurai dû me faire davantage confiance et faire confiance à Monsieur Mattews finis-je avec un petit sourire triste.

Elle vint à côté de moi et s'accrocha à mon bras.

\- Je suis très honorée que tu te sois confié à moi Erica murmura Lauren.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit avouais-je au bout d'un moment, si je vais à ces réunions c'est parce que suite à cette histoire, j'ai fait une tentative de suicide. Son bras se bloqua, je la sentis se tendre à mes côtés. Je l'ignorais et décidais de vider mon sac. Les regards des élèves sur moi et des professeurs furent insupportables. C'était un vendredi, j'étais parti à une fête d'un gars au lycée, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cette soirée. C'est un peu flou dans ma tête mais j'ai bu beaucoup d'alcool au final. Des amis m'ont ramené chez moi, je me sentais tellement mal que j'ai pris un mélange de médicaments et bref j'ai fini à l'hôpital.

\- Ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide ! S'exclama Lauren soulagé et ravie.

\- C'était peut-être involontaire et pourtant je l'ai senti ce moment où j'ai juste décroché tu sais ? Quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital je n'ai pas été soulagé. Alors si je crois que ça reste une tentative de suicide.

Elle ne trouva rien à redire à ça. Nous restâmes quelques minutes au bord de la falaise dans le plus grand silence.

\- Aujourd'hui, là, maintenant, es-tu soulagé d'être encore en vie ? Me demanda Lauren.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes à tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis ce jour-là. La fugue, la moto, la liberté gagné, Alexandra, Bella, Charlie, mon père, les Cullens, Carlisle… Mon cœur se mis à battre frénétiquement à sa pensée, comme s'il n'avait jamais battu avant, respirant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Influant le sang dans tout mon être.

\- Oui chuchotais-je avant de rigoler doucement puis de plus en plus fort, Oui ! Je suis heureuse d'être en vie aujourd'hui ! Hurlais-je dans le vide, le vent dispersant mes paroles dans les airs.

Lauren me regarda complètement surprise et très choquée avant de rigoler à son tour de mon coup de folie passagère.

\- Vas-y ! L'incitais-je, cris, hurle de tout ton être ça fait un bien fou ! Je me mis aussitôt à pousser un puissant cri vers le ciel.

Avec quelques hésitations, elle se mis à crier une première fois puis une seconde et troisième fois de plus en plus fort. Un vrai frisson de plaisir traversa mon corps hérissant chaque poil. Nous restâmes encore une dizaine de minutes à crier comme des folles avant de décider de rejoindre le port pour manger. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance beaucoup plus légère et amicale, il était presque 22h quand nous décidâmes de rentrer sur Forks.

Je l'ai déposé devant chez elle, elle parut un peu hésitante à descendre, regardant sa maison avec appréhension.

\- Tu peux venir dormir chez Charlie enfin chez moi ? Proposais-je, c'était la première fois que je qualifiais la maison de Charlie comme ma maison, mon chez moi. Enfin si ça te dérange pas de dormir dans le même lit que moi, ne t'inquiète pas je ne ronfle pas plaisantais-je

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne dérangera pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude

\- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, Charlie doit déjà dormir et il part tôt le matin, on le croisera pas et Bella… Ba c'est Bella, elle s'en fiche. Allez en route ! Préviens tes parents histoire qu'ils évitent d'appeler la police dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Nous arrivâmes silencieusement dans ma chambre, je me doutais qu'Edward était déjà présent dans la chambre de Bella à l'heure actuelle. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, fut assez impressionnée par ma collection de livres, la petite bibliothèque croulait sous toutes cette lecture. Je lui donnais des vêtements pour dormir et l'accompagnait dans la salle de bain en haut, nous marchions littéralement sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Charlie.

Nous partageâmes la salle de bain, pendant que l'une se brossait les dents, l'autre se lavait et inversement.

Une fois couchée, nous nous tournâmes l'une vers l'autre.

\- Je me sens comme si j'avais encore 10 ans et que je faisais une pyjama party chez mes copines rigola Lauren.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de pyjama party avouais-je gênée. Elle me regarda surprise puis se rappela de mon enfance en vadrouille et mon manque de lien avec les autres enfants.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se rattraper répondit-elle simplement.

Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes et nous finîmes par nous endormir épuisé par cette longue journée.

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

Bon je n'ai pas eu de réaction sur le chapitre précédent, j'espère en avoir un peu plus sur celui-ci ah ah.

 _Petit extrait du prochain chapitre :_

 _« Je me relevais rapidement, mon plateau à la main quand je sentie une dose massive de calme me frapper, je chancelais la tête me tournant d'un coup, mes jambes tremblèrent de manière incontrôlable, mon plateau s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur le sol de la cantine provoquant instantanément le silence dans la cafétéria. Je m'agrippais à la table avant de m'effondrer sur le carrelage froid. J'entendis au loin différent cris et bruits, en quelques secondes ce fut le trou noir. »_


	28. Chapter 28: Dodécaphonisme

Bonjour tout le monde ! Houlala je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu dernièrement quelques petits soucis et je n'avais plus vraiment la tête à publier cette histoire mais aujourd'hui tout va mieux alors voilà la suite !

Je remercie **len-han** pour la correction de ce chapitre !

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Noour** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Moi aussi je trouvais ça assez sympa d'inclure une autre présence féminine au côté d'Erica qui ne soit ni Bella ni un membre des Cullens. Ça rend l'histoire un peu plus humaine je dirais. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus !

 **Romane-ecoudaho** : Ah ah comme je te comprends ! Crois moi dans quelques chapitres il va y avoir encore d'autres moments très chaud entre les deux mais je préfère me dire qu'à son âge et par rapport à son passé, Erica garde quelques réserves mais ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle va l'emmener au septième ciel.

 **Guest** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise autant ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te comblera !

 **Chocola et Vanilla** : Ton pseudo est inspiré du manga ? Parce que j'adore ce manga, je le relis assez souvent ! Mais bref je m'égare... Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise autant, merci pour tes encouragements, cela m'aide beaucoup !

 **Angico** : Oui je trouvais ça plus sympa si on expliquait ce que les compagnons impliquent, car je suis consciente que c'est assez facile de l'utiliser comme solution pour créer des couples alors je l'ai rendu un plus crédible pour l'histoire. Lauren est une des copines de Jessica, c'est une fille populaire qui était jalouse de Bella car tous les garçons semblent intéresser par elle. Dans beaucoup de fiction que j'ai pu lire, Lauren semble juste superficielle et méchante alors j'ai voulu lui donner une seconde chance. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Mallory** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis très heureuse et touché que mon histoire te plaise autant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira d'autant plus !

 **xTenShiax** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis sur mon histoire, je suis contente que tu es dépassée les premiers chapitres qui je peux comprendre peuvent sembler répétitifs… Mais ne t'inquiète je compte creuser ma propre histoire dans celle de Bella et d'Edward. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Lilibelluleblue** : Waouh ! Merci pour ton magnifique commentaire, il m'a vraiment touché ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois emballée par mon histoire et Erica. J'espère que tu auras encore plus de joie en lisant la suite ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Dodécaphonisme**

 _Une fois couchée, nous nous retournâmes l'une vers l'autre._

 _\- Je me sens comme si j'avais encore 10 ans et que je faisais une pyjama party chez mes copines rigola Lauren_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais fait de pyjama party avouais-je gênée. Elle me regarda surprise puis se rappela de mon enfance en vadrouille et mon manque de lien avec les autres enfants._

 _\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se rattraper répondit-elle simplement._

 _Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes et nous finîmes par nous endormir épuisé par cette longue journée._

L'ambiance dans la voiture le lendemain était assez étrange. Moi entre Bella au volant et Lauren à ma droite qui semblait accorder beaucoup d'importance à ces ongles parfaitement manucurés.

C'est vrai que Lauren ne s'était jamais montrée très gentille et accueillante à notre arrivée à Forks surtout avec Bella qui partageait ces cours. Je gardais bon espoir concernant le comportement de Lauren au lycée envers nous dorénavant surtout après la soirée de la veille. Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités sur les cours et le bal de promo qui arrivait dans moins d'un mois, heureusement que le trajet ne durait qu'une dizaine de minutes.

Arrivée sur le parking du lycée beaucoup nous regardèrent avec curiosité, ce n'était un secret pour personne que notre petit trio n'avait pas pour habitude de bien s'entendre. Bella s'éloigna rapidement après que ce soit donné rendez-vous à la cantine ce midi, elle fit même un petit sourire crispé à Lauren.

\- Merci pour hier souffla Lauren en refermant son manteau sur un de mes pulls que je lui avais prêté pour aujourd'hui.

\- Pas de problème, tu viens quand tu veux, mi casa es tu casa répondis-je en mettant mon sac sur mon épaule.

Je remarquais les regards intrigués de la famille Cullen de l'autre côté du parking, je leur fis un grand sourire radieux tout en secouant la main. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du lycée quand je vis Lauren se stopper mal à l'aise.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demandais-je inquiète.

\- Si si… Murmura-t-elle hésitante, Je voulais savoir si ça te dirait de venir avec moi au cinéma vendredi soir ou samedi ? Débita-t-elle rapidement.

\- Oh ...Euh oui bien sûr ! Cela fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas allée me rappelais-je nostalgique tout en essayant vainement de me rappeler quel était le dernier film que j'avais pu voir.

Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de me saluer et de se diriger vers sa classe.

Je vis Jasper et Rosalie à l'entrée de la salle de cours m'attendant vu la manière dont ils me fixaient, me mettant légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Salut vous deux dis-je intriguée par leur attitude étrange.

\- Erica me salua platement Jasper. Rosalie se contenta de sourire brièvement.

\- Tu ne sens pas comme d'habitude répliqua-t-elle doucement tout en levant légèrement son nez au-dessus de moi.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant je n'ai rien changé répondis-je en reniflant mon t-shirt, j'hésitais pendant quelques secondes à sentir mes aisselles mais je m'abstins à la dernière seconde, je sens quoi d'habitude ? Rigolais-je. Cette conversation dès le matin était un peu trop bizarre à mon goût.

\- Le cuir, le miel et… Carlisle chuchota Jasper nerveusement. Il semblait tendu, je le voyais par la manière dont il se tenait, crispé et inquiet.

\- Ah, fut ma réponse laconique. Je ne trouvais rien à redire à cette révélation. C'était déjà suffisamment gênant comme ça.

\- Et là tu sens le cuir, le miel, Carlisle et… du jasmin révéla Rosalie, c'est nouveau…

\- Oh ça doit être Lauren on a dormi ensemble rassurais-je en rentrant dans la classe une fois le professeur de mathématiques arrivé.

Je sentie un léger grondement derrière moi, je me retournais surprise, Rosalie avait la main posée sur une des épaules de Jasper. Il avait les sourcils froncés en ma direction, sa mâchoire crispée, son attitude me fit froid dans le dos. Je reculais de quelques pas, apercevant ma peur soudaine, il se calma instantanément.

\- Je suis désolé Erica souffla Jasper choqué par sa réaction soudaine.

\- Ce n'est rien répondis-je rapidement levant les deux mains en l'air avant de leur tourner le dos et de m'installer à mon siège encore crispé.

Je m'appliquais à éviter l'ensemble des Cullens durant le reste de la journée, à midi je ne retrouvais pas Bella ni les Cullens à leur table et décidais de m'installer à celle de Lauren et des autres. Ils s'échangèrent des regards surpris par mon intrusion soudaine mais ne me posèrent aucune question. Ils continuèrent de discuter des cours et du bal, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, encore perturbé par l'attitude étrange de Jasper et des autres.

Je sentis un contact sur ma cuisse, une main parfaitement manucurée était posé, je levais les yeux vers Lauren assise à ma droite.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète en retirant sa main, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu semblais ailleurs.

\- Oui enfin non, je ne sais pas soufflais-je en m'appuyant contre le dossier de mon siège. Je touillais ma purée de patate douce avec ma fourchette avant de la laisser tomber dans l'assiette. Mon appétit s'était complètement envolé depuis mon interaction avec Jasper.

\- Un truc avec les Cullens ou Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle en indiquant du menton leur table éloigné, ils n'arrêtent pas de regarder dans notre direction et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour moi plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je crois que je me suis disputée avec Jasper et Rosalie même si je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait avouais-je perdue.

Je refusais de recroiser le regard des Cullens, une fois ce matin m'avait suffi, un frisson se répandit immédiatement dans mon corps au souvenir de Jasper, sa colère soudaine m'avait assez effrayé. Je me relevais rapidement, mon plateau à la main quand je sentie une dose massive de calme me frapper, je chancelais la tête me tournant d'un coup, mes jambes tremblèrent de manière incontrôlable, mon plateau s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur le sol de la cantine provoquant instantanément le silence dans la cafétéria. Je m'agrippais à la table avant de m'effondrer sur le carrelage froid. J'entendis au loin différent cris et bruits, en quelques secondes ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Ce fut le bruit répétitif d'un bruit qui me sortit de ma léthargie, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux, un mal de crâne m'assailli. Je reconnaîtrais ce plafond entre mille, ce putain de plafond blanc d'hôpital.

\- Bordel… soufflais-je en me redressant doucement dans mon lit. Je regardais le soleil se coucher vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, j'avais dormi tout l'après-midi.

Je regardais tout autour de moi et remarquais mes affaires pliées sur la chaise à côté de mon lit, je me levais encore incertaine de mon état, je me sentais groggy et fatiguée mais je refusais de rester plus longtemps dans cet hôpital, j'avais déjà passé assez de temps ici.

Je partie dans la salle de bain pour me changer et me passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, je remarquais instantanément la bosse qui allait apparaître sur le côté droit de ma tempe. J'avais dû frapper le sol assez violement pour avoir une telle marque.

Je me changeais et sorti de la salle de bain quand je tombais nez à nez avec Carlisle. Il était clairement inquiet, un dossier dans les mains, sa blouse blanche de médecin brodé à ces initiales me fit sourire un peu. Il était magnifique.

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi avant de me prendre dans ces bras et de m'embrasser, ces mains emprisonnant doucement mon visage.

\- J'étais tellement inquiet quand j'ai su que tu avais été admise ici cet après-midi murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

\- Je crois que je vais demander une carte de fidélité au cas où plaisantais-je à moitié seulement.

\- Charlie et Bella ont été prévenu continua-t-il imperturbable. Charlie ne pouvant pas se déplacer, c'est Bella qui viendra te récupérer.

J'acquiesçais doucement entre ces doigts trop heureuse de son contact froid.

Il se recula et inspecta ma bosse sur le côté de mon visage.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda Carlisle en rendossant le costume du médecin.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, j'étais à la cantine et au moment où je me suis levée j'ai …. Commençais-je avant de m'arrêter. Jasper. C'est lui qui m'avait mise dans cet état. Le coup de fatigue que j'ai massivement reçu m'avait mise complètement KO. Cette constations me glaça le sang. Est-ce qu'il essayait de me tuer ou quoi ?

\- Tu as quoi ? Me sollicita Carlisle intrigué par ma réaction.

\- Juste un malaise, je me suis levée trop vite, j'avais à peine mangé lâchais-je rapidement.

\- D'accord, je suis rassuré, fais attention la prochaine fois souffla Carlisle avant de me reprendre dans ces bras, sa tête se glissa contre mon cou.

Je le senti prendre une grande inspiration avant de se figer, ces mains autour de mes épaules s'agrippèrent fortement, me faisant presque mal, je lâchais un petit gémissement de douleur. Il me lâcha instantanément et se recula le visage fermé et les yeux suspicieux en ma direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Répliquais-je durement en massant mes épaules douloureuses.

\- Tu es différente répondit-il froidement.

\- Quoi ?

Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Lauren, Carlisle se figea davantage à mes côtés. Lauren pénétra dans la pièce avant de se diriger vers moi et de me prendre dans ces bras, heureuse de me voir en bonne santé.

\- Tu m'as tellement fait peur tout à l'heure ! Commença-t-elle, elle se recula avant de m'inspecter à son tour, la vache lâcha-t-elle, tu ne t'es pas raté ! Elle regarda la bosse sur ma tempe.

\- C'est bon maintenant répondis-je carrément gênée par son inquiétude

Elle remarqua enfin Carlisle, je fus assez surprise qu'elle ne l'ai pas vu avant.

\- Oh pardon, bonjour docteur salua-t-elle, Erica peut sortir ? Enchaina-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres, ces cheveux relevés en une haute queue de cheval.

Il la regardait fixement comme s'il essayait de résoudre un problème épineux, Lauren commença à s'agiter sous le regard insistant de Carlisle.

\- Docteur Cullen ? Appelais-je. Il revint à lui, il ouvrit le dossier avant de le refermer et d'acquiescer la tête raide.

\- Super ! S'enthousiasme Lauren, je te ramène, j'ai déjà prévenu Bella m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh merci Lauren, tu n'étais pas obligé bredouillais-je gênée entre l'attitude joyeuse de Lauren et celle froide de Carlisle, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Je pris mon sac au pied de mon lit, Carlisle me suivit du regard, il semblait complètement furieux. C'était quoi leur problème à la fin à tous ? Il ne pouvait pas juste parler au lieu de grogner ? Ça m'énervait davantage. Je saluais Carlisle rapidement avant de suivre Lauren en dehors de la chambre.

Mon cœur se fit de plus en plus douloureux à chaque pas, m'éloignant davantage de Carlisle. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie comme cela avant… à part au tout début, avant que je n'accepte d'être sa compagne. Bordel il se passait quoi à la fin ?

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal arrivée à la maison, un mélange de nausée et de maux de tête. Bella était dans la cuisine préparant le repas du soir.

\- Oh je commençais à m'inquiéter ! M'apostropha-t-elle une cuillère en bois à la main, elle me fit penser à une mère de famille grondant son enfant pour son retard.

\- Ouais je me suis réveillée il y a moins d'une heure répondis-je en m'asseyant dans la cuisine, je posais ma tête sur mes bras espérant que mon mal de tête disparaisse rapidement.

\- Tu as fait un sacré malaise aujourd'hui commenta Bella simplement, Lauren est devenue aussi blanche que toi en te voyant s'écrouler par terre sans oublier d'embrasser littéralement la table ajouta-t-elle en lorgnant ma bosse.

\- Ouais, un sacré malaise répétais-je ma tête enfouie dans mes bras, étais-je vraiment la seule à me rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec Jasper ? Les autres Cullens n'avaient rien remarqué ? J'eu énormément de mal à le croire.

\- Je vais me doucher annonçais-je avant de me traîner jusque dans la salle de bain.

J'en avais marre de toute cette histoire, à chaque fois que j'avais l'impression d'accepter la situation concernant les Cullens, il devait toujours se dérouler un événement pour me rappeler que non cette situation était hors norme, compagnion ou pas.

Je pris davantage de temps que nécessaire pour me laver, cela me permis de faire une mise au point de la situation. Situation dont je ne savais rien et Bella non plus.

Pendant le repas, Charlie me força à manger plus que de raisons croyant que je virais anorexique suite à mon malaise de ce midi. Il commençait déjà à s'inquiéter de ce que dirait mon père en me voyant dans cet état. Il m'apprit que mon père venait ce week-end, cette information me donna du baume au cœur et du courage pour finir la semaine, plus que deux jours.

Quand je partis me coucher, pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai eu peur de dormir. Je savais que n'importe quel membre des Cullens pouvait débarquer en pleine nuit. Et si Jasper venait en pleine nuit pour finir le travail ? Cette angoisse soudaine me stressa d'autant plus, je pris le temps de fermer chaque fenêtre de la chambre et fermais les rideaux. Je fermais même la porte de la chambre. Je finissais par virer parano avec toute cette journée.

Je me réveillais le lendemain encore plus stressé que la veille, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller en cours, voir les Cullens et Jasper, cette perspective m'inquiétait d'autant plus. Je finis par m'extirper du lit tant bien que mal voyant l'heure avancer de manière anormale.

Je pris la camionnette de Bella comme je commençais plus tôt, Edward viendrait la récupérer. Je roulais à l'allure d'un escargot reculant le moment fatidique où je pénétrais dans le lycée. Je repérais rapidement la voiture de Rosalie, je la vis elle et Emmett mais aucun signe de Jasper. Je sortis prudemment, les sens en alerte quand je sentie une main se poser sur mon épaule, je poussais un cri de terreur qui alerta l'ensemble des élèves sur le parking.

\- Oh calme-toi Erica ! Ce n'est que moi me rassura Lauren, elle se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas rigoler face à la peur qu'elle avait provoqué.

\- Oh bordel Lauren… Ne refais plus jamais ça ! La menaçais-je gentiment la main posée sur mon cœur essayant de calmer celui-ci. Je n'allais jamais survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année à ce rythme-là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ? Tu commences plus tard, non ?

\- Ah oui mais j'avais des recherches à effectuer pour les cours dit-elle hésitante, et à cause de ma mère ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

\- Je vois soufflais-je, on mange ensemble ce midi ? On pourra parler des films qui passent au cinéma tiens proposais-je dans l'idée de lui changer les idées.

\- Avec plaisir ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie avant de me faire un câlin et de partir en direction du lycée.

Je restais perplexe face à son élan soudain d'affection, je secouais la tête avant de reprendre la route. Lauren restait pour moi un vrai mystère. Je surpris du coin de l'œil, le regard perplexe de Rosalie à mon encontre.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident, Jasper et Alice était absent, je ressentie un peu de soulagement et un peu de culpabilité parce que j'avais éprouvé du soulagement de ne pas le voir. Le dernier jour de la semaine, le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, cela signifiait l'absence des Cullens au lycée. Nous décidâmes avec Lauren d'aller au cinéma le soir même, mon père arrivait le lendemain et je comptais passer le week-end avec lui.

* * *

Nous avions décidé de regarder un film d'horreur, un mélange de zombie et de fin du monde. Je n'étais pas adepte de films romantiques et Lauren n'aimait pas les comédies. Nous étions parties ensemble après le lycée dans le pick up de Lauren. La séance étant plus tard le soir, nous décidâmes de manger dans un restaurant à Port Angeles.

Je m'accrochais à l'idée de voir mon père le lendemain pour remonter le moral mais c'était difficile, mon besoin de voir Carlisle était devenue de plus en plus importante ces deux derniers jours mais je faisais face tant bien que mal.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très bien commenta Lauren en me regardant par-dessus la carte du restaurant où nous étions arrêtés.

\- Si c'est juste que je n'ai pas trop le moral soufflais-je dépitée en essayant de me concentrer sur le plat à choisir.

\- A cause des Cullens ? Insinua Lauren tout en m'observant.

\- Ouai … Je ne précisais pas de quel Cullen il s'agissait.

\- Je les ai toujours trouvés tous un peu bizarre lâcha Lauren mine de rien, ces yeux parcourant de nouveau le menu.

\- Ne les juge pas sans les connaître murmurais-je doucement blessée par sa remarque, ils sont géniaux répliquais-je plus sèchement que voulu.

\- Tu .. Tu as raison, je suis désolée me répondit-elle gênée par ma réponse cinglante tout en glissant une de ces mèches blondes derrières son oreille percée.

\- J'ai toujours cru que tu étais une petite pétasse sans cœur et superficielle continuais-je mine de rien, un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis heureuse de constater que j'ai eu tord concluais-je en tirant la langue.

\- Je crois que c'est un des plus beaux compliments que tu puisses me faire rigola-t-elle.

Lauren ressemblait beaucoup à Rosalie sur plusieurs points, une épaisse carapace qui cachait une petite fille blessée par la vie.

\- Tu ressembles davantage à Rosalie que tu ne le pense commentais-je et pas juste parce que vous êtes deux jolies blondes.

\- Oh vraiment ? Je ne savais pas … Bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Je levais un sourcil surprise par sa gêne soudaine mais ne commentais pas. J'avais toujours cru que Lauren était une fervente adepte de compliment sur son physique. La serveuse revint pour prendre notre commande me coupant de ma réflexion concernant ma nouvelle amie.

* * *

Nous nous installâmes tout en haut de la salle de cinéma en plein milieu, le meilleur endroit pour regarder un film m'expliqua Lauren. Cela faisait presque cinq ans que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans un cinéma. Le dernier film que j'avais dû voir était le dernier Harry Potter.

Nous partagions un paquet de popcorn, Lauren avait insisté, un cinéma sans pop corn n'est pas un vrai cinéma me dit-elle pour me convaincre d'en manger avec elle. J'avais accepté, heureuse de la voir si épanouis, au lycée elle portait le masque de la fille un peu superficielle et pourtant elle ne l'était d'aucune manière.

Le film avait commencé depuis un moment, nous étions collés l'une contre l'autre, effrayé par les multiples rebondissements sanglants, sa main droite était complètement crispée sur mon genou, elle serrait ma jambe à chaque fois qu'elle était effrayée, au final je commençais sérieusement à me moquer d'elle.

Une scène particulièrement dégoûtante la força à se détourner de l'écran et se cacher le visage contre mon épaule. Je la prévins que c'était finis quand je remarquais qu'elle me fixait d'une manière étrange.

Lauren s'avança pour m'embrasser.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 _« Regarde Erica c'est la constellation Cassiopée me dit-il en me désignant un ensemble d'étoiles, il y a cinq étoiles représentants W ou M selon l'orientation du ciel, elle est à l'opposée de la grande ourse m'expliqua-t-il enjouée._

 _Pendant quelques minutes j'eus l'impression de retourner au moins dix ans en arrière quand nous voyagions à travers le monde, mon père continuant à regarder les étoiles et à nous expliquer leur histoire et légendes. Nous étions si heureux à cette époque avant, juste nous trois. Mon moral retomba d'un coup, mon cœur se serras dans ma poitrine à ces souvenirs lointains. »_

 **Alors dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	29. Chapter 29 : Blanche

Bonjour tout le monde, je reviens de vacances. J **e tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent et mettent en favoris cette histoire, ça me fais extrêmement plaisir ! Alors merci !**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **xTenShiax** : Ah ah c'est exactement ce qui se produit mais c'est un petit peu plus compliqué... Je te laisse le découvrir mais surtout merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un nouveau commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Romane-ecoudaho** : Merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements ! C'est toujours très satisfaisant d'avoir des retours, bons ou négatifs. Alors merci pour tout tes commentaires positifs ! ça me donne du courage pour la suite !

 **Lilibellueblue** : Ton commentaire m'a fais bien rire à la fin, et pour y répondre, je pense que dans ce chapitre se trouve une bonne partie des réponses ! Alors j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te satisfera ! Merci encore !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Blanche**

 _Le film avait commencé depuis un moment, nous étions collés l'une contre l'autre, effrayé par les multiples rebondissements sanglants, sa main droite était complètement crispée sur mon genou, elle serrait ma jambe à chaque fois qu'elle était effrayée, au final je commençais sérieusement à me moquer d'elle._

 _Une scène particulièrement dégoutante la força à se détourner de l'écran et se cacher le visage contre mon épaule. Je l'a prévins que c'était finis quand je remarquais qu'elle me fixait d'une manière étrange._

 _Lauren s'avança pour m'embrasser._

Je l'ai laissé faire, mon cerveau se vida complètement. J'étais complètement figée sur mon siège ne sachant que faire. Toute cette action avait duré moins de trois secondes.

Quand Lauren recula, elle croisa mon regard perdu, perdant instantanément toutes les couleurs sur son visage. Elle se leva précipitamment faisant tomber la boîte de pop-corn qui se renversa par terre et sur les autres spectateurs devant nous. Elle décampa aussitôt en dehors de la salle de projection.

Je m'excusais au près des spectateurs victime de l'attaque soudaine de popcorn avant de m'élancer à la poursuite de Lauren.

Le cinéma contenait quatre salles, autant dire que c'était facile de s'y retrouver. Je l'aperçu au loin courant comme une folle parmi la foule à l'entrée avant de se jeter sur la route, elle failli se faire percuter par une voiture à ce moment-là, grâce à dieu ou au réflexe du conducteur, celui-ci pilla sans oublier de l'insulter copieusement de tous les noms.

Je parti à sa poursuite fondant la foule de spectateurs comme un joueur de football américain, sa voiture se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètre du cinéma, de l'autre côté de la rue quand je la vis sauter dedans et démarrer en trombe.

J'arrivais trop tard, Lauren s'éloigna rapidement me laissant là toute seule. C'était la deuxième fois que je lui courais après me fis-je la réflexion puis je me rappelais que je n'avais aucun moyen de rentrer chez moi vu que Lauren était partie avec.

\- Super… Murmurais-je avant de m'effondrer sur un banc en pierre le long de la route. Je tentais à plusieurs reprise d'appeler Lauren mais elle ignora chaque appel.

J'étais environ une vingtaine de minutes dehors perdue son banc, j'étais passée par plusieurs phase en premier le choc en repensant au baiser de Lauren puis le déni, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle ait fait cela, je l'avais peut-être rêvé ou autre. Puis j'avais ressenti de la colère en me disant qu'elle était partie sans moi. Ce qui se passa pendant les cinq premières minutes où j'étais sur mon banc.

Les cinq prochaines minutes j'espérais secrètement qu'elle revienne, m'avouant une blague ou autre. Je fus forcée de constater qu'elle ne revenait pas, la tristesse prit le relais.

Les dix dernières minutes furent consacrées à la résignation. Non Erica, elle ne reviendra pas te chercher pour te ramener chez toi à Forks. Au final je finis par accepter mon sort et composais le numéro de Bella. Elle répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle.

\- Hum... Est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher à Port Angeles ? Demandais-je la voix cassée.

\- Comment ça ? Je pensais que tu devrais rentrer avec Lauren répliqua-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Ouais… Euh... Elle a eu une urgence répondis-je blasée. Je suis au cinéma complétais-je.

\- Oh d'accord… Je me dépêche, j'arrive me répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

\- Merci soufflais-je dans le vide, le portable encore vissé à mon oreille.

Compte tenu du véhicule et de la conduite de Bella, j'avais au moins une heure à m'occuper avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il était déjà presque 22 heure.

C'était tout simplement super…

Je décidais de rester sur mon banc, je n'avais aucune envie de bouger. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des poids sur mes épaules. La fatigue et mon moral au plus bas finirent par me couper toute envie de me déplacer dans un endroit plus chaud en attendant Bella. Je rabattis ma capuche sur ma tête pour préserver le peu de chaleur qui me restait.

Trente minutes plus tard, mon moral au plus bas et mes pieds et mains gelés, je vis une belle berline aux vitres teintées s'arrêter à ma hauteur.

Carlisle.

Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement à ce constat, trop heureuse de le revoir, je sautais sur mes deux pieds avant d'ouvrir la portière et de me glisser à l'intérieur de la voiture. Au moment où je tournais ma tête vers lui, je perdis instantanément le sourire. Le choc et la peur prirent le relais.

Jasper.

Nous roulions depuis à peine cinq minutes que déjà je voulais rentrer à pied jusqu'à Forks, je maudis Bella jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jasper. Il conduisait prudemment et semblait détendu jusqu'au moment où il te videra de tout ton sang me rappela mon cerveau. Je me collais davantage à la portière passagère. Pendant une minute je fus tentée de sortir de la voiture alors qu'elle continuait à rouler. Je sentis au même moment une légère vague de calme me caresser. Je me braquais immédiatement, le souvenir de mon malaise au lycée encore frais dans mon esprit et sur le côté de ma tête, la bosse avait viré jaune violet.

\- Arrête ça immédiatement Jasper exigeais-je froidement, la colère grimpa en flèche à l'intérieur de moi.

Le calme s'arrêta immédiatement, il fit une légère grimace avant de me regarder de manière curieuse.

\- Tu l'as refait répondit-il simplement en se tassant davantage dans son siège, il semblait presque inquiet.

Avait-il peur de ce que je pouvais lui faire avec mon _truc_? Pour une fois j'en fus reconnaissante, grâce à ça, je reprenais confiance en moi. Tout n'était pas perdu me répétais-je intérieurement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois commença Jasper, attends laisse-moi finir dit-il voyant que j'étais prête à protester aux moindres sons sortant de sa bouche d'ange. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, je ne sus réprimer un petit rire ironique sortir de ma bouche en réponse. Il souffla avant de reprendre, Erica… S'il te plait crois-moi, tu ne comprends pas, ton odeur fais partie de notre clan, de notre hiérarchie expliqua Jasper.

Je le regardais sans comprendre, je sentais déjà les complications arriver. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me disait.

\- Continue répondis-je hésitante.

\- Nous commencions tout juste à accepter et assimiler ton odeur parmi nous, se mêlant à celle de Carlisle. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais changé la dynamique du clan continua Jasper.

\- Carlisle m'a expliqué le coupais-je, être le second de Carlisle ou je ne sais quoi tentais-je de me rappeler des mots utilisés par Carlisle.

\- Oui c'est quelque chose comme ça, c'est un peu plus compliqué enfaîte, nous membres de son clan, nous lui devons le respect et la loyauté. Nous le protégerions si sa vie était en danger conclu Jasper. Et lui maintiens notre clan en vie.

\- D'accord… Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Je me vois mal protéger qui que ce soit réfutais-je perdue.

\- Etant la compagne de Carlisle même si l'accouplement n'est pas complet, je grognais gênée de savoir que tout le monde savait exactement où nous nous étions arrêtés de ce côté de notre relation. Nous te devons la même chose continua Jasper imperturbable.

\- Quoi ? Lâchais-je trop surprise.

\- Nous te devons respect, loyauté et protection répéta Jasper lentement.

\- Putain finis-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains, mais pourquoi vous me dîtes les informations au fur et à mesure ?! M'écriais-je excédée.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple d'introduire un nouveau membre non vampire et de surcroît compagne de notre leader répliqua Jasper froidement.

\- D'accord d'accord, donc qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? Pourquoi avoir voulu m'attaquer ? Demandais-je ma voix la plus calme possible, je m'accrochais désespérément à mon jean, essayant de calmer la panique qui montait en moi.

Je repensais aux exercices effectués avec Jasper et essayait de respirer le plus lentement possible.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu t'attaquer réfuta Jasper choqué, au contraire je voulais te protéger, une autre personne a essayé d'apposer une marque sur toi, comme s'il cherchait à t'appartenir. Mon instinct m'a poussé à te prendre et t'emmener à Carlisle avoua-t-il un penaud.

Je ne savais même plus quoi répondre à ce charabia.

\- Donc si je résume, tu as eu peur que je me détourne de Carlisle pour Lauren ? Demandais-je en confirmation.

\- Non ce n'est pas vraiment ça, je ressens ton affection pour Carlisle depuis le début répondit-il doucement.

\- Les émotions ne mentent pas citais-je. Il acquiesça.

\- Apporter une nouvelle odeur sur toi, d'une manière aussi forte c'est déroutant pour nous, c'est comme si tu voulais inclure Lauren parmi nous finis Jasper.

\- Je vois… Enfin je crois, désolée je ne savais pas que dormir avec elle allait apporter autant de complications dans votre famille murmurais-je en regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture.

Nous allions bientôt arriver, j'apercevais au loin les lumières de la ville de Forks. Si je lui disais que Lauren m'avait embrassé ce soir, je crois que je signerai mon arrêt de mon mort maintenant.

\- Et pour la cantine, j'ai paniqué avoua-t-il, j'ai voulu me rattraper et t'aider voyant à quel point je t'avais effrayé, j'ai mal contrôlé mon don à ce moment-là.

\- Ce n'est rien Jasper le rassurais-je, je ne t'en veux pas et je lui souris pour finir de le convaincre.

\- Merci souffla-t-il, c'est important pour moi que tu le comprennes que jamais je ne te ferai de mal.

Je devais lui dire, maintenant sinon je n'aurai pas le courage.

\- Jasper… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose chuchotais-je la peur tiraillant mon estomac, je fermis les yeux, Lauren m'a embrassé ce soir et je n'ai rien fait pour la repousser parce que j'étais trop choquée articulais-je difficilement la gorge nouée.

J'attendais qu'il se jette sur moi pour me dévorer suite à mon aveu mais il ne se passa rien, j'ouvris doucement les yeux, le visage crispé et osais le regarder.

Son visage semblait triste, il me fit un petit sourire crispé.

\- Tu le savais ? Alice l'a vu ? Me renseignais-je soulagé de voir qu'il n'allait pas me tuer dans l'immédiat.

\- Non… Mais c'est de ma faute, j'ai ressenti l'affection qu'elle te portait, j'aurai dû t'en parler avant mais j'avais honte de mon comportement alors je n'ai rien dit.

Nous venions d'arriver devant la maison de Charlie.

\- Est-ce que tu peux essayer de le garder pour toi ? Le suppliais-je, je le dirais à Carlisle mais je ne peux pas maintenant, mon père vient demain et je dois aussi m'expliquer avec Lauren débitais-je rapidement, je me retenais de me mettre à genoux dans la voiture.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien me dit tranquillement Jasper, je te fais confiance sur la manière dont tu vas gérer la chose.

\- Merci répondis-je, le soulagement coula en abondance dans mes veines, mon cœur respira de nouveau. Je sortis de la voiture et fermais la portière.

\- Hey Erica ! M'interpella Jasper à travers la fenêtre semi-ouverte de la fenêtre passager, je me retournais vers lui, vendredi prochain c'est l'anniversaire de Carlisle m'appris Jasper.

\- Je croyais que vous ne fêtiez plus les anniversaires plaisantais-je.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'il aimera le fêter cette année répondit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Je rentrais le plus discrètement possible dans la maison, ne voulant pas réveiller Charlie. J'hésitais à monter voir Bella, je me doutais qu'elle ne devait pas dormir mais plutôt passer du temps avec Edward. Merde Edward, il allait savoir dans ma tête tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Je me forçais à penser à la conversation avec Jasper pour lui faire comprendre que je ne cacherai rien à Carlisle. Je me dépêchais de prendre une douche et d'aller me coucher.

Je laissais volontairement la porte semi-ouverte et ne fermais aucune fenêtre. Je n'étais pas sûre que Carlisle vienne mais je l'espérais. Je finissais par m'endormir au bout de deux minutes d'attentes, la fatigue eut raison de moi.

Je me réveillais le lendemain seule, une grande déception s'abattis sur moi. Je fermais les paupières sentant les larmes s'accumuler dans le coin de mes yeux, je mettais mon poing dans ma bouche afin de m'empêcher d'hurler. Je croyais qu'il allait venir, je me tournais vers la fenêtre, c'est là que je la vit, posé dans un petit vase rond, une petite fleur de couleur violette tourné vers la fenêtre à semi-ouverte.

Je me levais d'un coup, cognant au passage mon pied contre la chaise de bureau. Je me retenais de crier face à cette douleur traîtresse, je frottais activement mon pied pour faire disparaître la douleur et prenais dans l'autre la fleur, je n'avais jamais vu de fleur pareille auparavant, cinq gros pétales autour d'un cœur jaune et blanc, elle était magnifique. Un petit mot accompagnait la fleur et le vase. Avec une écriture délicate était écrit, _« Je suis une Hellébore »_ Carlisle.

Je n'étais pas plus avancé, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette fleur, aussitôt je me jetais sur mon ordinateur portable et tapais Hellébore dans la barre de recherche.

Je cliquais sur le premier lien, _« Hellébore ou rose de noël exprime son incertitude, l'offrir signifie que l'on attend une réponse de son amant »_ , oh Carlisle… Soufflais-je dépitée.

Je m'en voulais tellement de mon attitude ingrate à l'hôpital, j'étais partie tellement rapidement, sans un regard pour lui.

Cette petite fleur me redonnait une pêche d'enfer ! Je me retenais de sauter sur le lit comme une enfant.

J'avais sauté une dizaine de fois avant d'arrêter quand j'avais entendu des pas dans l'escalier. Je sortais rapidement de la chambre encore en pyjama, mon père n'allait pas tarder à arriver. J'arrivais dans la cuisine, un grand sourire illuminait mon visage. Charlie me regardait en haussant un sourcil devant ma bonne humeur matinale.

\- J'en connais une qui a bien dormi… m'aborda Charlie en portant sa tasse de café à sa bouche.

\- On peut dire cela… répondis-je simplement en me servant une tasse à mon tour et m'installais à ces côtés.

C'était assez rare pour moi de manger avec Charlie le matin, soit il partait avant moi soit je dormais plus longtemps. Je me promettais au même moment d'essayer de partager au moins un petit déjeuner dans le week-end avec Charlie. Il n'était pas très bavard au réveil et ça me convenait parfaitement, je détestais parler le matin. Il me fallait toujours un petit temps d'adaptation. Je surprenais plusieurs regards en coin de Charlie, voyant qu'il se retenait de me poser une question.

\- Je ne mords pas lui-disais-je de manière nonchalante tout en beurrant un bagel de fromage frais.

\- Quoi ? Me répondait Charlie dérouté par ma remarque.

\- Tu peux me poser ta question traduisais-je, à part si ça concerne le vie intime de Bella finissais-je d'un ton mortellement sérieux en le fixant par-dessus ma tasse.

Charlie s'étouffait avec son breuvage à la fin de ma phrase, une couleur rouge apparaissait sur ces joues, il toussait au moins une dizaine de fois tout en tapant avec sa main sur son torse avant de pouvoir respirer normalement. Je finissais par éclater de rire, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

\- Pardon Charlie… Je n'ai pas pu résister avouais-je en effaçant les dernières traces de larmes.

\- Pitié Erica ne me rappelle pas que ma petite fille deviens une femme grommelait-il dans sa moustache tout en l'essuyant avec sa serviette bleu.

\- Allez plus sérieusement que veux-tu savoir ? Me renseignais-je intriguée en mordant dans mon bagel.

Il repoussait son assiette vide tout en se redressant sur son siège avant de se frotter la nuque.

\- Hum… Je voulais savoir comment se passe tes réunions à Port Angeles ? Je sais je ne suis pas ton père, techniquement je ne suis pas responsable de toi mais je me sens quand même responsable tu vois ? Je te considère comme un membre de la famille termina-t-il mal à l'aise.

Son inquiétude à mon égard me prenait au dépourvu et me touchait énormément et bien plus que je ne l'admettais. Naturellement je posais ma main sur la sienne. Elle était beaucoup plus chaude que la mienne.

\- Merci Charlie de t'inquiéter pour moi répondis-je émue, et pour répondre à ta question, oui ça se passe bien, je crois que je suis sur la bonne voie murmurais-je en baissant les yeux vers la table. L'émotion me prenait dans les tripes.

\- Alors je suis rassuré me répondit-il en serrant doucement ma main en réponse.

Un bruit sourd venant de l'extérieur nous interrompu durant ce petit moment sentimental, nous nous étions levés pour regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine donnant sur la route principale. Un camion blanc avec le coffre ouvert était garé juste devant la maison, une moto avec un side-car en sortait.

\- Qu'est-ce… Commençais-je avant de m'interrompre et de me précipiter à l'entrée, je chaussais rapidement une paire de chaussure deux fois trop grandes appartenant sûrement à Charlie qui trainait sous la table avant de sortir dehors.

Il faisait extrêmement frais ce matin du mois d'avril mais je m'en fichais, sortant en pantalon de pyjama et débardeur je courais jusqu'au camion.

\- Papa ! Hurlais-je en me jetant dans ces bras, il m'étreignait en retour avec force, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette merveille ? Demandais-je en regardant la moto de plus près.

Elle était de couleur verte, une bande blanche découpait la moto de chaque côté et un siège en cuir brun. Elle avait un petit côté retro qui me tapait dans l'œil. Le side-car accroché à la moto avait même un petit coffre. Elle était juste magnifique.

\- Et bien je me suis dit pourquoi on ne partirait pas en week-end tous les deux sur la route ? Toi au volant et moi dans le side-car me proposait mon père.

\- Tu es sérieux ? M'écriais-je au summum de la joie, je caressais doucement le cuir des sièges savourant d'avance le voyage.

\- Oui je voulais qu'on fasse quelque chose qui te tienne à cœur.

\- Merci papa ! C'est une merveilleuse idée, je vais en profiter pour la conduire au maximum ce week-end murmurais-je émerveillée, imaginant d'avance la sensation du vent contre mon visage sur la route.

\- Oh mais tu vas pouvoir la conduire autant de fois que tu le veux, c'est un cadeau ! Et il me tendit les clés, un cadeau de fin d'étude plaisantait-il.

\- Les cours ne sont pas encore finis réfutais-je malicieuse. Charlie fini par nous rejoindre, il serra la main de mon père en guise de salutation avant de siffler en voyant la bête.

Au même moment je me rappelais de la promesse effectuée avec Charlie suite à mon accident. Je suppliais Charlie silencieusement pour ne pas qu'il me trahisse, croisant les doigts dans mon dos.

\- Et bien j'en connais une qui va s'amuser se contentait-il de dire avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

\- Vraiment ? Lâchais-je trop surprise pour son changement d'avis.

\- La sécurité avant tout ajouta Charlie avant de proposer à mon père un café avant notre départ.

\- Prends des affaires chaudes me recommanda mon père, nous allons camper ! J'ai acheté tout le nécessaire me dit-il en me montrant un sac en toile bien rempli posé sur le trottoir.

Je me ruais à l'intérieur de la maison pour terminer de me préparer, je prenais mon sac à dos et le remplissait du nécessaire pour deux jours. Je terminais de me préparer en affilant mon pantalon de moto en kevlar, une matière très résistance au froid, la pluie et aux chutes. Avant de partir je caressais une dernière fois les pétales de l'Hellébore et mis la carte sous un tas de livres. Je ne voulais pas que Charlie tombe dessus et je les rejoignis dans la cuisine.

Il me tendit un nouveau casque de moto vintage noir avec de grosses étoiles blanches dessinés sur chaque côté accompagné de grosses lunettes et il enfila le sien. Le même mais sans les étoiles.

\- Faut qu'on soit en accord avec la moto répliqua-t-il pour se justifier.

Je ne répondais rien et me contentais de l'aider à fermer son casque avec un sourire ironique le voyant s'énerver sur la sangle du casque pour le régler.

\- Voilà ! Tu seras le plus coquet des motards en side-car annonçais-je en ajustant ces lunettes sur ces yeux.

\- Je sens comme une pointe d'ironie dans ta voix réfuta mon père grognon.

Je me contentais d'embrasser sa joue fraîchement rasée avant de dire au revoir à Charlie et de sortir dehors.

* * *

Nous avions décidé de longer la côte en remontant vers le nord, à l'extrémité de l'état de Washington en direction de Shi Shi Beach. Le temps était clément, ensoleillé avec un froid sec, je jetais à coup d'œil à mon père coincé dans le side-car, son sac en toile sur les genoux. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant le sourire aux lèvres, je me forçais à ne pas dépasser la vitesse autorisée, j'en mourrais d'envie. La sensation à moto était tellement grisante, je me sentais libre à chaque fois que j'enfourchais une moto.

Au bout de deux heures de moto, je commençais à montrer des signes de fatigue et proposais qu'on s'arrête. Nous venions tout juste de pénétrer dans le Parc Norwegian Memorial. La végétation était encore plus présente qu'à Forks, je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

Mon père avait prévu de quoi se nourrir pendant ce Week end, des conserves, des fruits et des barres de céréales sans oublier l'eau constituerai nos repas. Cette petite escapade me rappelait mon voyage en solitaire il y avait maintenant plus d'un an, je me souvenais nostalgique des galères rencontrées tout au long du périple.

\- Chaque jour quand je me réveillais le matin, je ne savais pas où je serai le soir même, où est ce que je dormirais ou même si je trouverai de quoi manger racontai-je en brisant le silence. Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser à mon père de quoi je parlais, il le comprenait très bien. Et pourtant c'est dans ces moments-là où j'avais l'impression de vivre ma vie à fond continuai-je.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais réussi pour vivre toute seule durant si longtemps ajouta mon père soucieux.

\- Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas confessai-je, il y a eu plusieurs moments où j'avais juste envie de pleurer et de rentrer quand je rencontrai une difficulté sur la route murmurai-je perdue dans mes souvenirs. Aujourd'hui je peux en parler plus facilement avec les recul.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait tenir ? Me répondit mon père curieux en se tournant davantage vers moi, il avait ouvert davantage son blouson, le soleil commençait à nous réchauffer.

\- Toi soufflai-je, tu m'as toujours appris qu'il fallait du courage pour vaincre ces peurs, chaque jour passé sur la route me donnait davantage de courage pour continuer, je me disais allez Erica ! Demain est un autre jour… Les jours se sont transformés en semaines puis en mois et après je suis rentrée parce qu'il était temps concluais-je.

\- Et je suis très heureux que tu sois rentrée à la maison finit-il en me prenant par l'épaule, j'étais tellement inquiet, ne pas savoir où tu étais, si tu étais encore en vie ou pire chuchota mon père bouleversé.

\- Et maintenant je suis là avec toi à faire de la moto sans savoir où nous allons conclus-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

J'appréciais cette journée, loin de Forks, des histoires de vampires, du lycée ou de Lauren. Ça me donnait l'occasion de faire le point sur ma vie actuelle, tout n'était pas encore réglé loin de là mais j'étais déjà beaucoup moins stressée. Nous avions continué à rouler tranquillement en multipliant les pauses soit pour se dégourdir les jambes, boire ou tout simplement se reposer au bord de la route.

Nous finîmes par nous arrêter en fin de journée en trouvant un sentier menant à une clairière, nous décidâmes de camper ici. Je proposai de faire un feu contrôlé, c'est-à-dire de creuser légèrement dans le sol et de placer des pierres toute autour pour délimiter notre petit brasier. Mon père installa nos sacs de couchages autour, nous nous contentâmes de faire une toilette rapide avec l'eau apporté.

Nous avions fini de manger quand la nuit était tombée, le feu chaud nous réchauffait enroulé dans nos sacs de couchage nous regardions les étoiles. Mon père était un vrai fan d'astronomie, son rêve d'enfance restait toujours de devenir astronaute, aujourd'hui il ne se faisait plus d'illusion mais il gardait toujours une passion secrète pour ces astres lumineux.

\- Regarde Erica c'est la constellation Cassiopée me dit-il en me désignant un ensemble d'étoiles, il y a cinq étoiles représentants W ou M selon l'orientation du ciel, elle est à l'opposée de la grande ourse m'expliqua-t-il enjouée.

Pendant quelques minutes j'eus l'impression de retourner au moins dix ans en arrière quand nous voyagions à travers le monde, mon père continuant à regarder les étoiles et à nous expliquer leur histoire et légendes. Nous étions si heureux à cette époque avant, juste nous trois. Mon moral retomba d'un coup, mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine à ces souvenirs lointain.

\- Te rappelles-tu de l'histoire de Cassiopée ? M'interrogea mon père en se retournant vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il était tellement différent dans son sweat, sans ses costumes chics et sa coupe de cheveux impeccable. Et pourtant il n'avait pas changé malgré les soucis que je lui avais causés et son travail prenant. Il gardait au fond de lui cette insouciance et cette légèreté typique de l'enfance. Cette une chose que j'admirais énormément chez lui. Ce constat me remonta légèrement le moral. Je me retournais face au ciel observant Cassiopée.

\- Comment l'oublier ? Murmurai-je, elle reste mon histoire préférée.

 ** _Flashback 10 ans plus tôt_**

 _\- Regarde ma coccinelle ! C'est Cassiopée ! Veux-tu que je te raconte son histoire ? Me demanda mon père assis sur un tronc d'arbre, ma mère à ses côtés me souriant tendrement un verre de vin à la main._

 _\- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Je ne connais pas Cassiopée répondis-je emballée._

 _\- Alors écoute-moi bien, dans la mythologie, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit sur la mythologie ?_

 _J'acquiesçais rapidement de la tête, impatiente de savoir la suite._

 _\- Bien, Cassiopée était une mythique reine d'Ethiopie, femme de Céphée roi d'Ethiopie. Ensemble ils ont eu une magnifique fille, appelée Andromède. Cassiopée était une femme très vaniteuse, c'est-à-dire, une femme qui s'admirait beaucoup et à besoin de l'admiration des autres pour se sentir exister m'expliqua-t-il._

 _\- Comme tante Carole ? Demandais-je innocemment._

 _Ma mère rigola franchement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, longs cheveux bruns tournoyant autour d'elle._

 _\- Oui… comme tante confirma mon père après réflexion, sauf que tante Carole est une vraie g.._

 _\- Marc ! S'exclama ma mère outrée, ne parle pas de ta sœur de cette façon et encore moins devant ta fille !_

 _\- Oui bon bon…Abdiqua mon père, bref pour en revenir à notre histoire, un jour Cassiopée la vaniteuse suscita la colère de Poséidon. Te rappelles-tu qui est Poséidon dans la Mythologie ? M'interrogea mon père les sourcils froncés._

 _\- C'est le dieu des mers ! Répondis-je avec assurance, il a un trident ! C'est le frère de Zeus et d'Hadès._

 _\- Excellent ! Tu es bien la fille à ton père dit-il avec fierté, tu iras loin dans la vie !_

 _\- Mais pour le moment elle reste la petite fille à sa maman corrigea ma mère avec affection._

 _Je me relevais et m'asseyais entre mes deux parents, heureuse au plus haut point._

 _\- Alors où en étais-je … Marmonna mon père, ah oui ! Donc Cassiopée attira la colère de Poséidon en prétendant être plus belle que les Néréides, ce sont des nymphes vivant dans les profondeurs de la mer m'informa mon père, de très belles créatures._

 _\- Tu en as déjà vu ? Le coupai-je complètement emballée par ces femmes mythiques._

 _\- Malheureusement non ma coccinelle se lamenta faussement mon père mais je ne perds pas espoirs d'en rencontrer une un jour ajouta-t-il confiant_

 _\- Mais tu as rencontré une créature plus belle que les Néréides non ? Demanda ma mère joueuse avant de terminer son verre de vin_

 _\- Hum c'est vrai, la plus belle créature que j'ai réussi à capturer souffla mon père avant d'embrasser tendrement ma mère au-dessus de moi._

 _\- Pitié… Chuchotai-je gênée par leurs marques d'affections, je cachais mon visage dans mes mains espérant éliminer cette image de mon cerveau._

 _Ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre avant de se pencher vers moi et d'embrasser le sommet de mon crâne, chacun leur tour._

 _\- On peut continuer lâchai-je boudeuse, allez papa ! Termine l'histoire._

 _\- Bien bien, vos désirs sont des ordres mademoiselle dit-il en faisant une petite révérence. Suite à sa vantardise, Poséidon envoya un grand serpent des mers pour attaquer le royaume d'Ethiopie, afin de protéger son peuple, Cassiopée décida de sacrifier sa fille, Andromède, pour calmer la colère de Poséidon._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de couper complètement horrifiée, c'est tellement injuste… Pourquoi punir sa fille, alors que c'est la mère la responsable ?_

 _\- Poséidon savait que ce sacrifice ferait beaucoup de mal à Cassiopée._

 _\- Alors… Elle a été… mangé par le grand serpent des mers ? Demandais-je effrayée par sa mort terrible._

 _\- Et bien non… Fort heureusement Persée, un héros sauva de justesse Andromède. Pour se souvenir qu'il n'est jamais bon de se vanter, les dieux décidèrent de nommer des constellations en l'honneur de cette péripétie._

 _Je lâchais un petit souffle de soulagement, rassurée à l'idée qu'elle fut sauvé._

 _\- Qui est Persée ?_

 _\- Ça ma chérie, ce sera pour une prochaine fois coupa ma mère avant que mon père ne se lance dans l'histoire d'une nouvelle légende._

 _\- Très bien… Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit papa …_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

\- Erica ?

\- Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensée… Tu disais ?

\- As-tu réfléchis à propos des universités ?

\- Ah… Oui j'ai fais des demandes à plusieurs universités mais je ne sais pas encore ce que cela va donner, enfin je ne sais pas si ça va marcher finis-je plus doucement que je ne le voulais, mes yeux se perdirent dans les braises rougeâtres du feu.

\- Arrête de faire ça claqua la voix de mon père.

Je relevais précipitamment la tête vers lui.

\- Arrête de te dénigrer comme ça, tu es une fille intelligente et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es la chaire de ma chaire mais parce que c'est vrai et même si tu ne vas pas l'université, je suis déjà très heureux que tu es envoyé des dossiers d'inscriptions. Charlie m'a parlé de ta réaction fasse au guide que je t'ai donné à Noël alors… Oui je suis vraiment heureux que tu dépasse tes peurs et que tu veuilles essayer d'aller à l'université

\- Je n'ai pas peur pour l'université c'est juste que le coupais-je … Je ne sais pas, je suis inquiète de l'avenir, ne pas savoir quoi faire de ma vie, je n'ai pas de vrai but… Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ? Je me sens ridicule quand je dis ça à voix haute.

Je cachais ma tête entre mes genoux repliés contre mon ventre, tout se bousculait dans ma tête, Les Cullens, mes réunions, le lycée et bientôt l'université, cette histoire avec Lauren.

Et Carlisle. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Nous devions avoir un avenir ensemble si nous étions compagnon ? N'est-ce pas ?

J'entendis mon père sortir de son sac de couchage et s'asseoir à côté de moi, il glissa un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Ça s'appelle _« prendre conscience de la fin de l'adolescence et entrer dans la phase adulte »_ annonça mon père avec un léger rire.

Je relevais la tête et lui lança un regard noir avant de replonger entre mes genoux.

\- Je crois que tu ne me dis pas tout … Continua mon père, je ne pu m'empêcher de me figer légèrement. Je crois qu'un garçon se cache derrière tout ça. Je relevais rapidement la tête, choquée qu'il est presque visé juste.

\- Pourquoi tu… ?

\- Ça s'appelle _« être parent et développer des compétences supranormales »_ , tu comprendras plus tard…

Je rigolais franchement, les larmes me montant facilement aux yeux.

 **à suivre...**

* * *

 **Alors qu'en-dîtes vous ?**

 **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre: **

_" - Faites quelques choses ! N'importe quoi ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ! M'écriais-je complètement paniquée maintenant, les larmes aux yeux. Bella va me tuer_

 _\- Je ne le perçois plus non plus ajouta Alice désemparée._

 _\- Je vais prévenir Carlisle continua Rosalie en s'éloignant, son portable déjà en main._

 _\- Laissez-moi quelques secondes intervint Jasper, il prit la main d'Edward dans sa main droite et posa sa main gauche sur son épaule gauche, ces sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus."_

 **Annonce : Je recherche une nouvelle bêta, sérieuse et motivée pour m'épauler ! Merci ! **


	30. Chapter 30 : Obligato

Bonjour à tous, voilà, je voulais vous dire que je suis vraiment très heureuse et touché par tous les jolis commentaires que cette histoire reçoit ! Déjà le chapitre 30 ! **On approche doucement de la fin… De la première partie !**

Au moment où j'ai commencé cette histoire, je ne pensais pas en arriver à ce point, publier une histoire qui me plaise et qui dure aussi longtemps alors merci de lire !

 **Réponses aux commentaires **:

 **xTenShiax** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et merci de suivre mon histoire ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 **Dia Pristou** : Ah ah ! Merci ! Et oui, c'est bien la première fois que tu écris un commentaire sur cette histoire, alors merci pour commencer et je pense que ce chapitre va répondre à tes attentes ! Merci, ça me donne beaucoup d'énergie pour continuer à publier !

 **Aiana02** : En effet, et pour être honnête, ce n'est pas finis… Je suis vraiment très touchée que tu prennes un petit peu de temps pour continuer à suivre cette histoire. Mais ne néglige pas tes études et/ou ton travail ah ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas cette fiction t'attendra ! Merci encore !

 ****: Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite le sera encore plus !

 **LouBookLife** : Oooh merci ! Ton commentaire m'a extrêmement touché ! Je suis très heureuse que tu trouves mon histoire passionnante ! Et bien je pense que ce chapitre va répondre à ta première attente et quant à la deuxième ça sera dans les prochains chapitres !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30** **: Obligato**

 _J'entendis mon père sortir de son sac de couchage et s'asseoir à côté de moi, il glissa un bras autour de mes épaules._

 _\- Ça s'appelle « prendre conscience de la fin de l'adolescence et entrer dans la phase adulte » annonça mon père avec un léger rire._

 _Je relevais la tête et lui lança un regard noir avant de replonger entre mes genoux._

 _\- Je crois que tu ne me dis pas tout … Continua mon père, je ne pu m'empêcher de me figer légèrement. Je crois qu'un garçon se cache derrière tout ça. Je relevais rapidement la tête, choquée qu'il est presque visé juste._

 _\- Pourquoi tu… ?_

 _\- Ça s'appelle « être parent et développer des compétences supranormal », tu comprendras plus tard…_

 _Je rigolais franchement, les larmes me montant facilement aux yeux._

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire de garçon enfin c'est plus compliqué que cela enfin pas tellement. Je commençais à m'embrouiller avec mon explication. Je ne savais pas par où commencer concrètement, je ne pouvais pas parler de vampire ni de Carlisle. Mon père posa une main sur mes genoux attirant mon attention.

\- J'ai été adolescent aussi, c'était il y a quelques temps je te l'accorde mais crois-moi j'en ai connu aussi des déceptions amoureuses et tous les problèmes d'ado qui vont avec ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, je pense que je peux essayer de comprendre.

\- Disons que j'ai une amie… Jane.

\- Jane ? Comme Jane Austen ? Dit-il en rigolant.

\- Papa ! S'il-te plait …

\- D'accord, d'accord continue, donc ton amie… Jane. Il se retint de rigoler une nouvelle fois et se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire en me regardant.

\- Donc Jane a rencontré quelqu'un qui lui plait et c'est réciproque. C'est vraiment très spécial entre eux, leur relation est forte et … _intense_. Ils sont étroitement liés je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre le degré d'intensité entre eux ?

\- Chaque relation est spéciale et forte quand on est jeune, on est un peu fou, on tombe amoureux sans réserve, on se donne à fond mais ça reste passager. Quand on grandit, la relation gagne en profondeur et ..

\- Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas passager coupais-je plus froidement que je ne voulais. C'est comme si Jane avait rencontré l'Homme qui la complétais, qui lui permet de surmonter ses peurs complétais-je plus doucement, qui la fais grandir et lui redonne confiance.

Je relevais les yeux vers mon père redoutant sa réaction. Mais celui-ci semblait plonger dans sa propre réflexion, sa tête levée vers le ciel.

\- Quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, je me sentais comme un petit garçon, j'étais très timide sauf avec elle. Elle me donnait l'impression d'être une personne importante. Elle me manque parfois murmura-t-il.

On avait très peu parlé de ce que ressentais mes parents après leur divorce, à cause de ma jeunesse à cette époque. Je n'avais pas eu le choix mais aujourd'hui pour la première fois j'eu envie de revenir en arrière, revivre en boucle les bons moments passés ensemble.

\- Elle me manque aussi parfois soufflais-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

\- Je ne regrette pas nos quinze années de mariage. Je suis attristée qu'on est dû prendre des chemins différents pour continuer c'est tout mais ça ne veut pas dire que notre mariage était une erreur. Nous avons eu une fille ensemble et j'en suis très fière comme ta mère, je le sais.

\- Je suis désolée que vous ayez dû vous séparer dis-je doucement.

\- Certaines personnes sont faîtes pour rester toute leur vie ensemble, d'autres non. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est comme ça, la vie nous a réunis pour concevoir une fille. Je préfère accepter cette idée que de rester dans mon coin à ruminer la fin d'un mariage. Je conseille à Jane de vivre tout simplement, la vie te donnera d'elle-même d'autres soucis, pas besoin de s'en créer soi-même, ça ne vaut pas le coup.

J'avais toujours pensé que mon père était resté très amer suite à leur divorce ou bien coupable ne pas avoir pu combler ma mère mais aujourd'hui je comprenais qu'il aimait toujours et qu'il voulait la laisser vivre tout simplement.

Etais-je prête à vivre au côté de Carlisle ? C'était la question qui me terrifiait. _Changer_ pour toujours et rester à ces côtés ? J'avais peur de prendre cette décision tout simplement. C'était si radicale et trop abstrait encore dans ma tête.

* * *

Nous étions rentrés le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, mon père reprenait l'avion pour l'étranger le soir même. Comme promis il me laissa la moto avec le Side-car et moins d'inquiétudes sur mon avenir.

Bella me rejoignant avec deux tasses fumantes, j'étais assise sur le banc en bois à l'extérieur devant la maison.

Elle me tendit une des deux tasses chaudes avant de s'assoir à mes côtés.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir passé un bon week-end affirma Bella en buvant une première gorgée de son thé à la menthe.

\- Je m'en rends compte que mon père me manque, passer du temps ensemble, en famille tout ça… Tu vois ?

\- Ma mère me manque quelques fois, sa folie et peut-être sa naïveté mais je suis contente de ne plus être la seule adulte de la maison et de m'occuper de tout ajouta-t-elle avec un réel soulagement.

\- La mienne me manque aussi par moment avouais-je.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller la voir ? Demanda-t-elle timidement en glissant une de ces mèches derrière son oreille.

C'était le signe familier de Bella qui trahissait sa gêne, je trouvais cela assez drôle à force.

\- Pas encore… Chuchotais-je en buvant une gorgée de café, je ne suis pas encore prête mais bientôt terminais-je.

* * *

Avec la permission de Charlie et un temps charitable, je pus me rendre au lycée en moto le lendemain. Mon objectif était de trouver Lauren et de lui parler, on devait s'expliquer sur la signification de son baiser. Elle avait ignoré tous mes messages et mes appels depuis vendredi soir. Je ne voulais pas débarquer chez elle sans son autorisation.

Je me garais sur une place du parking et patientais jusqu'à l'apparition de cette dernière. Beaucoup d'élèves s'attardèrent sur ma nouvelle moto, je vis au loin le groupe d'amis de Bella, m'avançant rapidement vers eux, je remarquais l'absence de Lauren parmi eux. Je les saluais rapidement avant d'accoster Jessica à part.

\- Où est Lauren ? Demandais-je de but en blanc, un peu trop impatiente de m'expliquer avec elle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Erica répliqua Jessica ironique, j'ai passé un excellent week-end, merci de demander…

\- Jessica c'est important coupais-je.

Elle me toisa quelque seconde méfiante, je me retenais de la secouer pour qu'elle me réponde rapidement.

\- Je bien vu que vous étiez devenues… des _amies_ ces derniers jours mais je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais à ce point pour elle continua-t-elle doucement, ces yeux me passant aux rayons X.

\- Alors ? Tu sais où elle est ou non ? Réfutais-je au bord de l'énervement. J'aperçus un peu plus loin l'entrée des Cullens sur le parking du lycée dans leurs voitures luxueuses.

\- Ça va, pas besoin de t'énerver, elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombée malade ce week-end, elle reviendra en cours plus tard dans la semaine m'annonça-t-elle, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de lui répondre que déjà je faisais demi-tour vers ma moto, j'enfilais rapidement mon casque et mis les clés sur le contact. J'allais partir quand surgit devant moi Edward.

\- Ne fais pas ça Erica lâcha Edward. Il posa ces deux mains sur ma moto mais je sentis qu'il tenait fortement cette dernière comme pour m'empêcher de partir.

\- Recule ! Claquais-je froidement. Je commençais à perdre patience. Edward ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

\- Tu blesses Carlisle en agissant de cette manière riposta Edward, ces mains se crispant davantage sur la moto, j'entendis même un léger bruit métallique.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi l'empathe de la famille Cullens maintenant réfutais-je mauvaise. Laisse-moi passer.

\- Non ! Tu es égoïste ! Tu ne penses pas au mal que tu lui cause en restant autour de cette fille ! Grogna-t-il, ces yeux s'assombrissant légèrement.

\- Comment oses-tu dire que je suis égoïste ! Criais-je malgré moi, plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers nous alerter par mon cri. Je te conseille de me laisser ou ..

\- Ou quoi Erica ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

La colère me submergea immédiatement, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il pouvait me contrôler comme ça ? Me dire quoi faire où aller ? C'était hors de question.

\- Recule immédiatement Cullen ! Hurlais-je.

Son visage devint complètement vide d'émotion, son regard se perdis dans le vague, ces mains lâchèrent instantanément ma moto et il recula en arrière de quelques mètres toujours aussi perdu et sans vie.

Merde. J'avais recommencé. Ma colère fondit immédiatement, je coupais le contact et me dirigeais vers lui, j'enlevais mon casque d'une main et de l'autre je passais ma main en la secouant devant son visage.

\- Hey Oh ! Edward ! Réveille-toi !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'accosta Alice suivit du reste des Cullens.

\- Je … j'ai putain… ça l'a refait bredouillais-je, la culpabilité et la peur m'écrasant. Regarde ! Il est complètement stone !

\- Quoi ? S'écrièrent quasiment unanimement les Cullens, seule Emmett, lâcha un « t'es vraiment une super humaine ! » avant de se faire reprendre par Rosalie. Jasper s'avança le premier vers Edward.

\- Tu as complètement éteint toutes ces émotions souffla Jasper plus impressionné qu'inquiet.

\- Faites quelques choses ! N'importe quoi ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ! M'écriais-je complètement paniquée maintenant, les larmes aux yeux. Bella va me tuer !

\- Je ne le perçois plus non plus ajouta Alice perdue.

\- Je vais prévenir Carlisle continua Rosalie en s'éloignant son portable déjà en main.

\- Laissez-moi quelques secondes intervint calmement Jasper, il prit la main d'Edward dans sa main droite et posa sa main gauche sur son épaule gauche avant de se concentrer intensément sur lui, ces sourcils se fronçant.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire mais je priais pour qu'il réveille Edward de son état amorphe. Je commençais à m'arracher les cheveux, voyant Alice désorienté, Rosalie en pleine discussion et Emmett toisant Edward avec beaucoup d'amusement.

\- C'est bon souffla Jasper soulagé, ces yeux dangereusement sombres. Au même moment Edward reprit vie, ces yeux bougèrent rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? Demanda-t-il encore perdu. Il regarda tout autour de lui cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Je remarquais même qu'il avait pris une certaine position défensive à son réveil, comme s'il se préparait à être attaqué. Rejetant rapidement le contact de Jasper, il recula de trois pas encore désorienté.

Peu importe ce que je me disais mon instinct me suppliant de rester loin de lui et de lui laisser un peu de temps pour remettre ces idées en places. Je me précipitais sur lui et le prit dans mes bras.

\- Merci mon dieu ! Et Jasper ajoutais-je à l'intéressé, tu es devenu un zombie et …

\- C'est toi ? C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'écartant de moi comme si je l'avais brûlé.

\- Edward, elle ne sait ce qu'elle fait, elle ne sait pas comment se contrôler plaida Jasper en ma faveur.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé murmurais-je, je ne voulais pas faire _ça_.

Rosalie revint vers nous après avoir raccroché avec Carlisle. Alice fit un sourire radieux à Edward.

\- C'était vraiment très perturbant avoua Edward après un moment de silence.

\- Je …

\- Les cours vont commencer ! Coupa une voix derrière Edward. Le principal nous toisa avant de nous inciter à entrer rapidement dans le lycée.

J'essayais d'intercepter une dernière fois le regarde d'Edward mais celui-ci se détourna rapidement de moi pour entrer dans le lycée. Rosalie posa une main sur mon épaule tout en m'offrant un sourire crispé et m'incita à avancer à mon tour.

\- Carlisle va lui parler ce soir, ne t'en fais pas d'accord ? Me rassura-t-elle-même si je sentais qu'elle-même n'était pas totalement rassurée par ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- J'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers et de créer des problèmes dans votre famille contestais-je. Je regrette tout concluais-je amèrement en me dégageant de son contact et marchant rapidement jusqu'au premier cours.

La journée se déroula dans un brouillard épais, je me sentais seule, triste et coupable. Le problème Lauren arriva en second plan dans mon esprit, je n'avais pas l'envie ni la force d'aller la trouver pour s'expliquer. Je surpris plusieurs regards de Rosalie et de Jasper en cours, cela augmenta considérablement ma culpabilité. Je décidais dans la foulée de sauter le repas du midi et allais me réfugier dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Bella me harcela de message durant la pause remarquant mon absence à la cafétaria. Je lui envoyais un bref message lui disant que je lui raconterai tout ce soir.

Le dernier cours finis, je me dépêchais de rentrer, j'avais passé la journée à éviter les Cullens, le seul Cullen à qui je voulais parler m'évitait comme la peste.

Bella avait fini avant moi et m'attendais avec impatience chez Charlie, à peine eu-je franchis le seuil de la maison, qu'elle me sauta dessus paniquée.

\- Où étais-tu ? Alice et Edward n'ont rien voulu me dire !

\- J'imagine… Soufflais-je dépitée, je me dirigeais vers le salon pour m'enfoncer dans le canapé, mon casque encore dans les mains.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

Je me contentais de lui expliquer brièvement mon altercation avec Edward ce matin sur le parking et les dégâts que je lui avais causé.

\- Oh… Je comprends mieux maintenant murmura Bella en s'asseyant à son tour dans le canapé.

\- Comment ça ? Questionnais-je curieuse.

\- Et bien je trouvais Edward très bizarre aujourd'hui, il semblait… _Perturbé_ par quelque chose. Il est parti après le déjeuner voire Carlisle à l'hôpital je crois, ça m'a inquiété sur le moment mais maintenant je suis rassurée ajouta-t-elle complètement soulagée en passant la main dans ces cheveux et se calant plus confortablement dans les coussins.

\- Tu es soulagée ? Articulais-je lentement en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe. Tu as compris ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin au moins ? M'assurais-je en la prenant pour une idiote tout en posant mon casque sur la table basse.

\- Oui, tu as … zombifié Edward pendant quelques minutes, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était involontaire.

\- Zombifié… Je me sens mal de ce que je lui ai fait, tu l'aurais vu ce matin, la façon dont il m'a regardé… J'étais un monstre à ces yeux chuchotais-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

\- Arrête Erica, ok tu as des espèces de pouvoirs ou je ne sais pas quoi mais tu es loin d'être monstre crois-moi, je l'aurai vu depuis le temps qu'on vit ensemble dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, ne t'en fais pas, quelle était le sujet de votre dispute d'ailleurs ?

\- Carlisle soufflais-je.

\- Oh… D'accord, ça ne se passe pas bien entre vous en ce moment ?

\- On s'est un peu éloigné ces derniers jours avouais-je du bout des lèvres. Edward a dit que je faisais souffrir Carlisle et me trouve égoïste… ça m'a un peu énervé ajoutais-je ironique.

\- Il ne le pensait pas, j'en suis persuadée, il est juste inquiet pour Carlisle essaya de me rassurer vainement Bella.

\- Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que je leur crée plus de problèmes qu'autre chose concluais-je en me levant du canapé. Je vais dormir un peu, je suis fatiguée annonçais-je en récupérant mon casque avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

Je n'entendis pas la réponde de Bella et m'enferma dans ma chambre. Déposant en premier mon casque sur mon bureau puis ma veste en cuir. Sur le parquet je me débarrassais de mon jean et de mes bottines. Restant en t-shirt, je me glissais dans mon lit. Au bout de quelques secondes je m'endormis.

 _Chut ne fais pas de bruit… Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller ta maman ? N'est-ce pas Erica ?_

 _Tu te souviens ? C'est notre secret…_

Je me réveillais en sursaut dans mon lit, le cœur battant et la respiration irrégulière. Le malaise était encore bien présent dans mon esprit, cette sensation malsaine qui me bouffait l'esprit, je détestais ça. Je roulais sur le côté, mes mains pressant fortement mon oreiller, je fis fasse à la fenêtre, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. J'étais restée prostrée plusieurs longues secondes dans mon lit me retenant de pleurer.

\- Erica ? Appela une voix dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Je me redressais d'un coup dans mon lit, la peur me tordant le ventre, j'allumais aussitôt ma lampe de chevet redoutant de voir mon cauchemar reprendre vie ici.

\- Carlisle ? Reconnus-je aussitôt, il s'avança lentement vers mon lit. Le soulagement s'abattis avec tellement de force à ce moment précis que je fondis en larme.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Erica ! S'écria Carlisle en prenant dans ces bras, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, j'étais tellement inquiet après l'appel de Rosalie ce matin ajouta-t-il plus doucement, sa main droite caressant mes cheveux courts tandis que la seconde me tenait étroitement contre lui.

Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée, la tension coincée dans mon corps se relâchant progressivement. Sa fraîcheur familière me rassura, je me forçais à oublier mon précédent cauchemar et me concentrais sur Carlisle, le sentir, le toucher, m'imprégner de son odeur.

\- Je voulais venir aussitôt mais Alice m'en a dissuadé et après j'ai eu une urgence et dès que j'ai pu me libérer je suis venu aussitôt. Excuse-moi Erica, calme-toi je ne te ferai jamais de mal …

Je reniflais maladroitement tout en me dégageant de l'étreinte de Carlisle, essuyant les dernières larmes s'écoulant de mes yeux, j'essayais de lui offrir un sourire mais cela devait plus ressembler à une grimace.

\- Non ce n'est rien, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar et j'ai cru… Je ne savais pas que c'était toi murmurais-je, depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

\- Hum… Plusieurs heures je l'avoue, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je sois entré sans ton autorisation mais je n'étais pas rassuré sachant ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin.

\- Non non ne t'inquiète pas, je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Je… Tu… Tu m'as manqué avouais-je rougissante tout en triturant la couverture.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué me répondit doucement Carlisle et il se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

\- Attends ! Coupais-je en posant deux doigts sur ces lèvres, je dois te dire quelque chose. C'est important je…

\- Tu m'inquiètes répondit-il en s'écartant légèrement de moi. Il prit un air sérieux attendant mon annonce. Ces yeux ocres me fixant avec insistance.

\- Je … Merde, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer alors je vais juste te le dire simplement. Je baissais les yeux sur son torse. Je repris une grande respiration, Lauren, la fille qui est venue à l'hôpital la dernière fois m'a embrassé vendredi lâchais-je sans émotion. Je relevais les yeux vers Carlisle, redoutant sa réaction.

Il me regardait simplement, son visage vide d'émotion, je remarquais simplement la contraction de sa mâchoire. Il se retenait tant bien que mal de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se redressa doucement avant de commencer à se relever du lit.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Ajoutais-je en attrapant son bras gauche à deux mains. Ne te détourne pas de moi comme ça s'il te plait... Tu ne sais pas toute l'histoire, laisse-moi t'expliquer suppliais-je tendue.

Son visage se tourna vers moi, blessé par ma précédente confession. Je ravalais tant bien que mal ma culpabilité. Il se rassit dans le lit en face de moi mais un peu plus éloigné que précédemment. Je relâchais son bras à contre cœur, inquiète qu'il s'enfuit de nouveau si je ne le tenais plus entre mes mains.

\- Merci murmurais-je doucement, je relevais les yeux vers lui. Il ne disait rien, attendant que je poursuive mon explication. Lauren n'étais pas mon amie avant, mais tout à changé il y a quelques semaines quand je suis retournée à Port Angeles avec Rosalie...

 **A suivre …**

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Une nouvelle démonstration des capacités d'Erica dans ce chapitre et Carlisle revient !**

 _Petit extrait du prochain chapitre :_

 _"Nos langues continuèrent leur danse tandis que mes mains s'occupèrent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise avec plus de dextérité que la dernière fois. Ces mains glacées se réchauffèrent légèrement au contact de ma peau, elles glissèrent sous mes fesses, frôlant mon intimité. Cette fraîcheur soudaine m'excita davantage, je mis plus de passion dans mon baiser."_


	31. Chapter 31: Cantus Firmus

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà un chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire…

 **Agréable lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** :

 **xTenShiax** : Ah ah mais elle va plus que souffler ! Il y a pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre aussi, je le trouve vraiment très intéressant, à tout point de vue…

 **Romane-hoarauho** : Et bien je t'avoue que ce chapitre est une petite pépite pour moi, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire (sûrement grâce à la présence de Carlisle), de nouvelles informations vont être découvertes dans ce nouveau chapitre !

 **Annabesse** : Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Mais je tiens à te donner quelques précisions sur le couple. Je pense que Carlisle essaye de préserver au maximum la vie d'Erica de la manière la plus humaine possible et surtout ce n'est plus un ado mais un vampire âgé qui a aussi des responsabilités en tant que chef de clan mais aussi médecin. Je peux comprendre ta frustration de vouloir plus de moment Carlisle / Erica mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas tout précipiter, histoire de ne pas vite tomber dans les habitudes ou les résultats sans surprises. Je veux donner plus de profondeur à leur relation et explorer au maximum les limites entre un couple humain et vampire. Et une jeune femme et un vampire de 300 ans.

 **Dia Pristou** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Mais comme je l'expliquais à une autre lectrice précédemment, je souhaite ne pas tomber dans les pièges évident d'une relation amoureuse dans Twilight. Je pense que l'histoire deviendrait un peu plus ennuyeuse et perdrait un peu de son intérêt premier, c'est-à-dire, comment va finir la relation entre Erica et Carlisle sans sortir du contexte de l'œuvre original ? Quoi que…

* * *

 **Chapitre 31** **: Cantus Firmus**

 _\- Merci … Murmurais-je doucement, je relevais les yeux vers lui. Il ne disait rien, attendant que je continue mon explication. Lauren n'était pas mon amie avant, mais tout a changé il y a quelques semaines quand je suis retournée à Port Angeles avec Rosalie…_

J'avais fini de raconter mes dernières semaines à Carlisle. Ma rencontre inattendue avec Lauren a une des réunions, notre marché, notre rapprochement maladroit et secret. Ma confession avec le professeur Matthews, Carlisle ne fis aucun commentaire sur ce sujet et j'en fus soulagée. Et pour finir la séance de cinéma catastrophique pour clôturer mes derniers jours. Sans omettre d'expliquer la zizanie que j'avais créé dans sa famille à cause de mon rapprochement avec Lauren, puis la réaction excessive de Jasper et d'Edward en conséquence.

\- Je suis désolé émit Carlisle doucement en prenant une de mes mains entre ces mains avant de les porter à ces lèvres.

\- Non tu n'as pas t'excuser, j'aurai dû t'en parler avant, je me sens vraiment idiote, je …

\- Si je tiens à m'excuser, j'aurai dû voir que quelque chose te tracassait, je n'ai pas saisi l'ampleur des problèmes à la maison avoua Carlisle. Je comprends mieux les tensions maintenant avec Jasper et Edward qui m'évitaient ces derniers temps.

\- C'est de ma faute, Jasper voulait juste te rester … fidèle et Edward est très protecteur vis-à-vis de toi. Je ne sais pas où est ma place murmurais-je, j'oublie parfois le côté surnaturelle …

\- Au contraire je trouve que tu débrouilles très bien mais je comprends rassure-toi. Il se déplaça pour se glisser à côté de moi dans mon lit après avoir enlevé ces chaussures. Il m'arrive parfois d'oublier que je reste un vampire surtout à l'hôpital, à force de côtoyer des collègues humains ou des patients sans oublier… L'odeur du sang avoua Carlisle avec un petit rire. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule, il m'entoura avec son bras, me collant davantage à lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour Edward, je n'ai jamais voulu le … zombifié dis-je en reprenant l'expression de Bella.

Il lâcha un petit ricanement avant de reprendre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il a juste été un peu perturbé mais il s'en remettra me rassura Carlisle. Nous avons beaucoup parlé et il a compris qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'imposer à toi comme ça.

\- Je suis effrayée prononçais-je doucement. Sa prise sur mon bras se resserra davantage, je pouvais déjà imaginée le bleu qui allait se former le lendemain.

\- Je lui dirai de te laisser tranquille claqua durement Carlisle, son attitude précédemment détendue fit place à une colère qu'il essayait vainement de contrôler par peur de m'effrayer.

\- Non ! Protestais-je en m'écartant de lui, j'ai peur de ce que je fais aux gens qui m'entourent ! Les larmes s'accumulant dans mes yeux. Je me sens monstrueuse …

\- Oh Erica ! Souffla Carlisle avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tête, je peux comprendre la peur de ta propre force surtout si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler, il m'a fallu des dizaines et des dizaines d'années avant d'accepter l'inévitable.

\- Ma mère lâchais-je soudainement. C'est avec ma mère que _ça_ s'est produit la première fois. J'avais pris la décision de fuguer ce jour-là mais elle ne voulait pas me laisser mes clés alors je me suis énervée et je l'ai … _forcé_ à me donner mes clés. Elle me les a tendues sans aucune réaction et je suis partie sans me retourner. Sans me poser des questions sur son attitude tout à coup docile. Tu sais c'est quoi le plus ironique dans l'histoire ? Depuis ce jour-là, je tenais une rancune à ma mère de m'avoir laissé m'enfuir sans m'arrêter avec davantage d'envie ou de force mais c'était de ma faute. Depuis le début je l'ai blâmé pour quelque chose qu'elle n'y pouvait rien parce que je fais _ce truc_ que je ne contrôle pas finis-je un sanglot coincé dans ma voix.

Il ne répondit rien, je sentis juste ces doigts glisser dans mes cheveux, cherchant à me détendre tout simplement. Je savais que je ne l'avais pas fais volontairement et il le savait aussi. Tout était dit.

\- Avec les années et ma rencontre avec d'autres vampires j'ai développé une théorie sur leurs capacités dit-il de but en blanc.

\- Comment ça ? Demandais-je curieuse en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- Et bien, on a toujours expliqué que l'être humain n'utilisé que 10% de sa capacité neuronale alors qu'un humain devenant vampire utilisait…

\- 20% complétais-je pour lui. Esmée ajoutais-je en le voyant le regarder étrangement.

\- En effet, mais je pense que certain humain continue à évoluer et développe certaines compétences comme toi et Bella. Peut-être dû à l'évolution de la technologie, de vôtre façon de manger, du changement climatique ou autre. Tout ça reste encore trop flou et incertain même pour moi avoua-t-il frustré. Mais savais-tu qu'Alice avait probablement une très forte intuition lorsqu'elle était encore humaine ou bien que Jasper fût une personne très charismatique avant sa transformation ? Le venin développe plus rapidement et renforce certaines capacités ou traits de personnalités présent chez un humain en plus du développement exponentiel des capacités physiques.

\- Je l'ignorais répondis-je encore abasourdis par cette information. Donc Edward avait un espèce d'instinct très développé sur les gens étant humain ?

\- Oui je le pense. Comme sa mère ajouta Carlisle doucement.

\- Quoi ?! M'écriais-je plus fortement que je ne l'aurai voulu, au même moment j'attendis du bruit en haut. Je refermais ma bouche aussitôt.

\- C'est juste Charlie qui est allé aux toilettes me rassura Carlisle mais évitons de faire trop de bruits quand même.

\- Tu as connu la mère d'Edward ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Chuchotais-je ma main contre ma bouche, peu confiante dans ma capacité à rester silencieuse. Est-ce que toi et elle vous ... ? Demandais-je curieuse.

\- Non du tout, sa mère, Elizabeth avait contracté la grippe espagnole en 1918, son fils Edward était aussi contaminé. La douleur dans sa voix était encore vive malgré les années passées, j'attrapais doucement sa main. Il me fit un petit sourire contrit avant de poursuivre. Avant de mourir, Elizabeth me supplia de sauver son fils quel que soit les moyens utilisés.

\- Tu penses qu'elle savait que tu étais un vampire ? Interrompis-je aussitôt, surprise par l'histoire d'Edward.

\- Je pense qu'elle se doutais que j'étais différent répondit-il prudemment. Edward est le premier que j'ai changé conclut-il.

\- Waouh… C'est vraiment incroyable. Je n'avais aucune idée de la vie qu'il avait eu avant sa transformation et encore moins comment il était devenu un vampire. C'est ton premier véritable ami et fils adoptif en même temps ! J'arrive mieux à comprendre ce qui vous lie.

\- Edward a connu une période difficile après sa transformation ajouta Carlisle gravement, il n'a pas toujours montré beaucoup de _reconnaissance_ et d'acceptation dans son changement bien qu'aujourd'hui avec sa rencontre avec Bella, tout a changé. Son bonheur était palpable à la fin de sa phrase, véritablement heureux qu'Edward rencontre quelqu'un qui puisse aimer.

Je ne répondis rien, assimilant encore toute ces nouvelles informations dans ma tête. Je me rallongeais légèrement dans mon lit.

\- Si je deviens un vampire alors je pourrais développer et contrôler ma compétence ? Demandais-je sans émotions.

Carlisle tourna brutalement sa tête vers moi, sa bouche s'était légèrement entre ouverte à ma question, il semblait réellement surpris par ma demande.

\- Je ne peux pas de..

\- Arrête chuchotais-je en le fixant dans ces yeux. Tu as bien dû y penser depuis tout ce temps ? Depuis la première fois où tu m'as reconnu comme… _Ta compagne_ , je m'étranglais à moitié en utilisant ce mot. Mais tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Pourquoi ? Tu savais que j'étais ton compagnon. Pourquoi personne n'a jamais abordé avec moi cette partie-là ?

\- Tu ne dois pas vouloir devenir un vampire pour de mauvaises raisons claqua Carlisle, les sourcils froncés. Chaque membre de cette famille a subi cette modification car il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions et qu'il se battait pour vivre. Tu es encore jeune, ne prends pas de décisions hâtives parce que tu as peur de toi-même continua Carlisle plus doucement.

\- Désolé… Tu as sûrement raison, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à toutes les conséquences que cela engendrait répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il souleva doucement mon menton, ces yeux plongeant dans les miens, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de la mienne, j'entrouvris légèrement ma bouche inconsciemment. Embrasse-moi souffla mon cerveau, vite !

\- Mais je serais plus qu'honoré si tu décides un jour de rester à mes côtés et faire partie officiellement de la famille Cullen, peut-être pour l'éternité ? Murmura-t-il doucement avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Ses dents mordillèrent doucement ma lèvre inférieure, j'ouvris aussitôt ma bouche, l'incitant à approfondir le baiser. Nos langues se lièrent automatiquement, la chaleur et la fraîcheur se rencontrant et se mélangeant, c'était si bon. Je m'agrippais à ces épaules pour me redresser et m'installais à califourchon sur lui, ces mains se déplaçant sur mon dos avant de s'égarer plus bas, je gémis contre sa bouche quand ces doigts s'attardèrent sur l'élastique de ma culotte.

\- Officiellement ? C'est-à -dire ? Me renseignais-je entre deux baisers, ma voix enrouée par l'excitation naissante.

\- Ma femme, Erica Cullen souffla Carlisle avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Je me figeais contre sa bouche, mal à l'aise face à sa suggestion.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda Carlisle perturbé par mon changement soudain, il s'écarta légèrement de moi avant de me scruter.

\- Le mariage ce n'est pas vraiment une de mes priorités avouais-je mal à l'aise, bien que j'aime la façon dont se prononce Erica Cullen plaisantais-je

\- Tout ce que tu voudras répondit Carlisle avant d'écraser sa bouche contre la mienne.

Nos langues continuèrent leur danse tandis que mes mains s'occupèrent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise avec plus de dextérité que la dernière fois. Ces mains glacées se réchauffèrent légèrement au contact de ma peau, elles glissèrent sous mes fesses, frôlant mon intimité. Cette fraîcheur soudaine m'excita davantage, je mis plus de passion dans mon baiser. Une fois débarrassé de sa chemise, mes mains prirent le temps de caresser son torse, s'attardant sur la fine ligne de poil blond descendant jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon. Son érection était clairement visible.

\- Erica… M'interrompis Carlisle d'une voix cassé, on peut s'arrêter là me recommanda-t-il faiblement, tu es en train de faire voler en éclat tout mon contrôle acquis durement ces cent dernières années plaisante a-t-il à moitié sérieux.

\- Oh… Pardon, je ne savais pas que c'était si difficile pour toi répondis-je penaude, je me suis laissée emballer par la situation.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te blesser intentionnellement, étant ton compagnon, jamais je ne te ferai de mal sciemment m'assura-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligés de quoi que ce soit, je préfère qu'on prenne plus de temps contenu de la situation… Exceptionnelle rigola-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligée contraignais-je, j'ai très envie de toi crois-moi, ce que je ressens en ce moment est juste hallucinant ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme cela… Un mélange entre l'euphorie et de la passion je dirais concluais-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Je pris sa main et la posa contre ma poitrine là où battait frénétiquement mon cœur. Laisse-moi faire murmurais-je en continuant à l'embrasser, ces deux mains se plaquèrent à l'arrière de ma tête, ces doigts glissèrent facilement dans mes cheveux tandis que ma main droite, s'aventura sur la braguette de son pantalon, je fis sauter le bouton avant de glisser ma main à l'intérieur de son boxer.

Il se crispa aussitôt dès que ma main trouva son pénis en érection, un grondement léger s'éleva dans sa cage thoracique. J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber aussitôt sur son regard noir emplie de désir. Je maintenais le contact visuel tandis que mes doigts glissèrent de haut en bas sur son pénis, je sentis quelques gouttes s'échappant du prépuce. Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se forcer à les ouvrir, l'excitation le submergent totalement. Je continuais le mouvement avant de me stopper.

\- Continue… Marmonna Carlisle avant de m'embrasser plus violemment qu'auparavant. Je remis plus de vigueur à le caresser, ma deuxième main tirant sur le pantalon et le boxer pour que je puisse avoir plus de liberté dans le mouvement. Son grondement fut de plus en plus fort, ces doigts agrippant fermement mes hanches, il bascula sa tête en arrière, sentant son excitation arriver à son comble, je redoublais la cadence dans son boxer.

Au bout de longues secondes, la tension dans les épaules de Carlisle se relâcha d'un coup, un long sifflement s'échappa de ces lèvres entrouvertes, son excitation se déversa dans ma main. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avec beaucoup de faveur avant de poser son front contre le mien, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je m'étais rappelée au même moment la dernière chose que Carlisle avait fait quand il m'avait caressé sur la table d'auscultation, portant ma main à mes lèvres, je léchais du bout de ma langue mes doigts mouillés de sa semence.

C'était doux et amer à la fois, relevant les yeux vers lui, je vis sa mâchoire se crispé, ces yeux s'assombrissant de nouveau.

En quelques secondes je fus allongée sur le lit, Carlisle au-dessus de moi. Son pantalon à moitié ouvert, il se jeta sur mes lèvres, mes mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa tête.

Ces mains se glissèrent sous mon t-shirt avant de s'aventurer plus bas, sa main à l'intérieur de ma culotte, trouvant immédiatement mon intimité humide de désir.

Il introduisit rapidement un doigt à l'intérieur, je gémissais contre sa bouche, mes hanches se frottant lascivement contre lui, recherchant toujours plus de contact. Cette fraîcheur à l'intérieur de moi était un vrai plaisir. J'étais en extase face à ces caresses.

\- Désolé pour ça murmura-t-il contre ma bouche. Je le regardais sans comprendre avant de le sentir déchirer ma petite culotte en plusieurs morceaux, une seconde après, la bouche de Carlisle léchait avec avidité mon intimité.

Je plaquais mes deux mains sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier et faire profiter mon plaisir à Bella et Charlie, je fermais les yeux me forçant à essayer de me contrôler mais c'était peine perdue, je perdais la tête.

Tout mon corps était en feu, tout était sensible. Sa langue s'infiltra avec force entre mes les plis de mon intimité, s'agrippant à mes hanches il m'empêcha de bouger. C'est à ce moment précis que je l'ai sentis, ce moment où la boule en moi allait exploser et me submerger, chauffant de plus en plus, je finis par lâcher un cri quasiment silencieux au moment mon excitation arriva à son comble. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre avant de se calmer légèrement, j'entrouvris les yeux pour regarder Carlisle, celui-ci léchait les dernières gouttes coulant entre mes cuisses, je le tirais pour l'embrasser. J'étais comblée… Pour le moment.

Il rabattit la couverture sur nous voyant que je commençais à frissonner, la fatigue me tomba dessus comme un coup de massue inattendue. Je me positionnais sur le torse de Carlisle prête à m'endormir jusqu'au matin.

\- Merci Carlisle murmurais-je à moitié endormie et complètement nue.

\- Pour ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

\- La fleur … Et pour le reste finis-je dans un dernier souffle avant de m'endormir pour de bon.

Carlisle me réveilla le lendemain matin au moment où il partit travailler. Il devait repasser à la résidence Cullen pour se changer.

Je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de réveil docteur Cullen chuchotais-je à moitié endormi, les yeux encore clos, le sentant embrasser doucement mon cou avant de lécher sa morsure apposée sur moi, il déclencha chez moi un doux frisson de satisfaction.

Je pense pouvoir m'habituer à te réveiller de cette manière chaque matin s'il le faut proposa-t-il contre mon oreille.

Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes dans le lit, redécouvrant une nouvelle fois le corps de chacun. Il finit par se lever à mon plus grand regret, reboutonnant sa chemise et se recoiffant de manière très sensuelle à mon goût.

Je te laisse gérer ton … problème avec Lauren, je te fais confiance et ne t'inquiète pas je dirais aux autres de ne pas s'en mêler tant que tu n'auras pas résolu tout ça, d'accord ? Me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Merci Carlisle de comprendre que c'est important pour moi que Lauren aille mieux.

Tout ce que tu souhaites, je l'exhausserais.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Je retombais dans mon lit avant d'exploser de rire, euphorique et heureuse comme jamais auparavant.

* * *

Arrivée au lycée j'eu la mauvaise surprise, une seconde fois de découvrir l'absence de Lauren. Je décidais finalement d'aller directement chez elle après la fin de mes cours. Je gardais encore une petite appréhension, redoutant de croiser les Cullen et surtout Edward. Au final ils me saluèrent de loin sauf Rosalie. Elle me passa devant sans un regard pour moi. Son attitude me blessa énormément. J'étais restée plusieurs secondes sur place, choquée par son changement inattendu.

Elle continua le reste de la journée à m'ignorer même durant le repas à la table de Cullen, je commençais sincèrement à en avoir marre de son caractère. Je sentais bien que Jasper essayait de calmer mes ardeurs mais un regard lui fit comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me contenir.

C'est pendant le cours de sport que Rosalie finit par m'énerver pour de bon. Nous étions dans la même équipe de Volley mais elle ne faisait absolument aucun effort pour nous aider à jouer, au contraire elle se plaçait tout le temps devant moi pour m'empêcher de rattraper la balle.

C'est au moment du service que je fis la chose la plus courageuse et sûrement la plus dangereuse à faire à Rosalie Hale. Étant devant moi à quelques mètres, dos à moi, attendant que je serve. Je pris mon temps pour lancer la balle en l'air et la frapper de toute mes forces sur la tête blonde de Rosalie.

La balle frappa Rosalie en pleine tête, un bruit sourd résonna dans tout le gymnase, celle-ci tourna lentement vers moi furieuse comme jamais, ces yeux étaient aussi noirs que du charbon.

 ** _A suivre…_**

* * *

 **Petit extrait du chapitre suivant** :

 _« - C'est normal, Carlisle le comprend très bien, tu es humaine encore très jeune._

 _\- Il n'y a pas que cela qui me dérange… Quand je suis avec lui, quand je pense à lui, quand on est juste ensemble, je me sens si bien, tellement sereine et pourtant quand je suis loin de lui, il y a cette petite partie de moi qui trouve ça très étrange, je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre ?_

 _\- Explique-moi simplement ce que tu ressens dans ce moment-là, je ne suis pas empathe mais je reste une fille me rassura-t-elle en me souriant tendrement._

 _\- Et bien il y a cette partie qui doute ou qui essaye de combattre ce lien avec Carlisle avouais-je piteusement, ce n'est pas normal hein ? »_

 **PS : Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une âme généreuse et volontaire pour m'épauler dans la publication de cette histoire, merci !**


	32. Chapter 32: Ligature

Bonjour à tous,

Heureuse de vous retrouver avec un nouveau chapitre, J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** :

 **Magicworld1** : Ah ah c'était le but, terminer par une petite touche humoristique. Et bien j'essaye de faire avancer l'histoire dans son ensemble, la relation entre Erica et Carlisle et une chose importante mais je pense que ça serait ennuyeux si on se basait que sur ça. Dans les prochains chapitres il y aura encore d'autres interactions entre eux… De plus en plus audacieux.

 **Annabesse** : Merci pour ta compréhension, je suis comme toi, j'ai envie que ça aille vite mais pas trop pour avoir la surprise et crois-moi ça va être très surprenant surtout la fin de la première partie de l'histoire ! Toutes tes questions vont avoir une réponse dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

 **xTenShiax** : Hé hé merci, je trouve que c'est vraiment très difficile à écrire une scène de ce type. Il faut rester réaliste mais avec un peu de fantasme mais pas trop sinon ça peut vite virer porno ridicule ahaha. Donc j'espère que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal !

 **Aiana02** : Et oui ! Je voulais vous faire languir… J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop chaud en lisant ? ah ah, mais oui je comprends que vous vouliez plus d'interaction entre Carlisle et Erica mais pour le moment, elle reste une ado qui va au lycée et lui un vampire-médecin. Ils ont chacun des responsabilités et je pense qu'une histoire axée que sur ces deux personnages, peut vite devenir ennuyeux, limite du déjà-vu. Et en plus ce n'est pas trop mon style d'écrire une histoire trop romantique ah ah !

* * *

 **Chapitre 32** : **Ligature**

 _Ce fut au moment du service que je fis la chose la plus courageuse et sûrement la plus dangereuse à faire à Rosalie Hale. Elle était devant moi à quelques mètres, dos à moi, attendant que je serve. Je pris mon temps pour lancer la balle en l'air et la frapper de toute mes forces sur la tête blonde de Rosalie._

 _La balle frappa Rosalie en pleine tête, un bruit sourd résonna dans tout le gymnase, celle-ci tourna lentement vers moi furieuse comme jamais, ces yeux étaient aussi noirs que du charbon._

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Répliqua-t-elle haineuse avança rapidement sur moi, Jasper vint au même moment pour s'interposer. La tension était clairement palpable entre nous, tout le monde s'était arrêté pour nous regarder.

\- La balle m'a échappée Rosalie répondis-je mauvaise, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

\- Toi espèce de petite humaine in…

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Nous coupâmes le caoch en s'approchant vers nous, son sifflet pendouillant autour de son cou grassouillet.

\- Rien du tout monsieur répliqua vivement Jasper. Aussitôt nous ressentîmes tous une vague de calme mais je la repoussais vivement.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour Rosalie répondis-je solennellement, j'ai essayé de lui remettre les idées en place dis-je ironiquement tout en désignant du doigt le ballon de volley au pied de Rosalie.

Rosalie se jeta sur moi et nous tombâmes sur le sol, elle poussa un cri enragé tout en essayant de m'attraper à la gorge mais Jasper fut le plus rapide et repoussa Rosalie, il finit par la maintenir entre ces bras. Je restais encore quelques secondes au sol encore un peu sonné, une vive douleur se fit sentir à mon œil droit, je me relevais tant bien que mal sur mes deux jambes tremblantes.

\- Non mais vous vous croyez où ? Hurla le coach au bord de la crise de nerf, au bureau du principal immédiatement !

Pour une fois le don de Jasper fut inutile.

* * *

Nous étions assises l'une à côté de l'autre dans le couloir à l'extérieur du bureau du directeur. Tandis que celui-ci s'entretenait avec Esmée et Charlie. Je tenais une poche de glace sous mon œil endoloris tandis que Rosalie inspectait ces ongles parfaitement manucurés.

\- Tu as vraiment un sale caractère annonçais-je en reposant la poche de glace sur mon genou. Elle se contenta de renifler de manière ironique sans pour autant m'adresser la parole. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ? Avec Bella ? Demandais-je au bout d'un moment. Sérieusement Rosalie… J'ai cru qu'on était devenue des amies maintenant murmurais-je blessée.

\- Je le croyais aussi répliqua-t-elle acide.

\- Alors ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé par rapport à hier ? Demandais-je stupéfaite, tu m'en veux pour Edward ? écoute, je regrette je n'ai ja…

\- Ce n'est pas ça coupa-t-elle froidement en détourant la tête, sa chevelure blonde faisant repart entre nous.

\- Alors quoi ?! M'énervais-je en me levant de mon siège et me plaçant face à elle.

Elle souffla fortement avant de tourner brusquement la tête vers moi et de me fixer dans les yeux.

\- Tu regrettes vraiment tout ? Me demanda-t-elle froidement. Je la regardais sans comprendre, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Tu regrettes de nous avoir connu ? D'avoir rencontré Carlisle ? Qu'on aille ensemble à Port Angeles ? M'assena-t-elle avec force, Qu'on soit des amies ? Finit-elle doucement presque plaintivement en détournant le regard vers le sol.

Sa réponse me paralysa. J'avais réussi à la blesser sans le vouloir, elle m'avait donné tellement et moi en retour je l'avais méprisé sans culpabilité.

\- Oh Rose… Soufflais-je en tombant à genou devant elle, Edward avait raison, je suis égoïste. Elle releva doucement la tête vers moi attendant que je continue. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais hier, j'étais énervée et effrayée par ce que j'avais enduré à Edward mais à aucun moment je ne regrette de vous avoir connu et encore moins d'être devenue ton amie ajoutais-je en lui serrant la main. Au contraire, c'est grâce à vous, les Cullen et aux Swan que je vais beaucoup mieux, je suis reconnaissante d'être venue ici murmurais-je l'émotion me submergeant malgré moi.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de me serrer en retour ma main.

\- Et désolé de t'avoir lancé la balle contre ta tête, j'étais énervée et je ne savais plus comment attirer ton attention…

\- Oh tu sais je n'ai rien senti dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je me contentais de rire doucement.

\- Une chance que Jasper fût là sinon je crois que je serai devenue aveugle commentais-je en touchant délicatement ma blessure sous l'œil.

\- Jasper n'y est pour rien réfuta calmement Rosalie, je n'avais pas le cœur à te faire trop mal me répondit-elle le plus sereinement et sincèrement possible.

\- Ah… Et bien merci je suppose, de ne pas m'avoir fait trop mal répondis-je maladroitement.

\- Carlisle va être très en colère … Murmura Rosalie dépitée au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais lui dire… Des accidents en sport ça existe insinuais-je. Je crois que j'ai reçu une sacrée balle dans la tête plaisantais-je.

Nous finîmes par exploser de rire dans le couleur silencieux.

Nous avions été exclus un jour pour s'être battu dans l'enceinte du lycée et surtout pendant un cours. Le proviseur avait décidé de faire de notre cas un exemple.

Charlie était complètement dépité par mon attitude, j'ai bien essayé de minimiser les faits mais c'était compliqué avec le gros bleu se formant sous mon œil. Esmée fut au contraire très contrarié par notre attitude. Elle en voulu beaucoup à Rosalie surtout dû au fait que j'étais une simple humaine, Rosalie aurait pu très facilement me blesser très gravement voir me tuer… J'avais bien essayé d'intervenir pendant qu'Esmée incendiait Rosalie sur le parking, celle-ci avait la tête baissée vers le sol et semblait vraiment culpabiliser.

Du coup je culpabilisais davantage. Charlie m'empêcha de rejoindre Rosalie et Esmée, me forçant à monter dans sa voiture de patrouille mais à l'arrière. Je me sentais comme la pire criminelle… Il ne m'adressa plus la parole dans la voiture jusqu'à la maison, grommelant dans sa moustache des mots incompréhensibles.

\- Je vais prévenir ton père, je dois retourner au travail lâcha simplement Charlie avant de s'éclipser hors de la maison et il me laissa là. Il ne m'avait rien dit d'autre, pas de brimade, pas d'engueulade, rien, juste une indifférente froideur. Ça me fit encore plus mal que s'il m'avait giflé. Je m'effondrais contre le mur de la cuisine et pleurais à chaude larmes. Charlie n'allait plus me garder chez lui, pas après ce dernier problème et je refusais de retourner chez ma mère. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution, fuir de nouveau.

J'avais rempli mon sac à dos de mes affaires les plus indispensables en quelques minutes, j'avais fini par avoir l'habitude à force. J'eu un léger pincement au cœur en sortant de la maison mais je ne m'attardais pas davantage, ce n'était pas le moment, plus maintenant. Je devais partir et vite.

Et Carlisle ?

Penser à lui me stoppa immédiatement. Mon sac à dos sur une de mes épaules, mon casque dans une de mes mains et mes clés de moto dans l'autre, je restais debout sur les marches ne sachant que faire. Je finis par m'asseoir sur une des marches de l'escalier. Je ne savais plus quoi faire maintenant, il y avait encore 15 minutes j'étais plus que prête à partir et maintenant l'idée même de quitter Carlisle me rebutait totalement.

\- C'est l'attraction m'annonça Alice en apparaissant devant moi. Je sursautais surprise par son apparition soudaine.

\- Pardon ? Bredouillais-je en me tenant la poitrine. Je n'avais même pas eu l'idée de lui demander pourquoi elle se trouvait ici à ce moment précis, je le savais déjà.

\- L'attraction c'est comme… La Terre et le Soleil, vous graviterez toujours l'un autour de l'autre, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher c'est comme ça, tu ne peux pas le combattre.

\- Je ne cherche pas à le combattre répondis-je doucement, c'est juste si … injuste, c'est comme si on était prisonnier l'un de l'autre.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, me scrutant intensément, elle finit par s'installer à côté de moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… encore, je déglutissais difficilement à ce sous-entendu, ce que tu ressens pour Carlisle ne représente qu'un dixième par rapport aux sentiments de Carlisle pour toi. Il ne se sent pas prisonnier de toi bien au contraire, il se sent enfin libre de t'aimer, d'avoir trouvé la pièce exacte qui lui manquait pour être tout à fait lui. Trouver et pouvoir chérir son compagnon est quelque chose de précieux pour nous. Beaucoup pense que les avantages d'être vampire, sont les multiples capacités physiques et d'être immortels mais ce n'est pas ça. Devenir vampire permet d'avoir la chance de trouver la personne qu'on aimera à jamais. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, tu n'auras plus jamais à douter de lui, tu n'auras plus peur qu'il puisse te quitter contrairement aux humains. C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a si peu de vampires qui trouvent leur compagnon. C'est l'instinct le plus primaire et basique dans chaque espèce. Comme, nous, vampire. L'humain est trop volatile, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il a jusqu'au moment où il le perd conclua-t-elle durement.

\- Je l'ignorais murmurais-je abasourdis par cette information, je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle pour dire vrai.

\- C'est normal, Carlisle le comprend très bien, tu es humaine encore très jeune.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça qui me dérange… Quand je suis avec lui, quand je pense à lui, quand on est juste ensemble, je me sens si bien, tellement sereine et pourtant quand je suis loin de lui, il y a cette petite partie de moi qui trouve ça très étrange, je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre ?

\- Explique-moi simplement ce que tu ressens dans ce moment-là, je ne suis pas empath mais je reste une fille me rassura-t-elle en me souriant tendrement.

\- Et bien il y a cette partie qui doute ou qui essaye de combattre ce lien avec Carlisle avouais-je piteusement, ce n'est pas normal hein ?

Elle sembla réfléchir longuement, ces yeux se perdirent quelques minutes dans le vague avant de revenir se focaliser sur moi.

\- Tout dépend de ta définition de ta _normalité_ , pour moi porter une jupe en similicuir de mauvaise qualité est _anormal_ ou bien la création des bretelles de soutien-gorge transparente… Une vraie catastrophe crois moi. Mais bref je m'égare, toute cette situation est _anormale_ , les vampires, Bella qui résiste à Edward et toi qui fais ce _truc_. C'est juste un élément _anormal_ de plus parmi les autres choses _anormaux_ donc en soit tout est _normal_ finalement ! Se réjouissait-t-elle en tapant dans ces mains.

Pour ma part j'étais plus que sceptique pour ne pas dire pas du tout convaincu.

\- Mais j'ai une petite théorie, je ne suis encore sûre de rien alors ne saute pas aux conclusions trop rapidement. On a donc découvert que tu pouvais exercer une sorte de contrôle momentané sur les humains et vampires mais je pense qu'il y a plus que cela finalement. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour ménager le suspense, j'étais à deux doigts de la secouer pour qu'elle lâche le morceau. Je pense que tu as développé une sorte de _« hors contrôle »._

 _\- « Hors contrôle »_? Répétais-je bêtement. Ah oui ! Enfin non... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- C'est une sorte de défense tu vois ? D'un côté tu peux contrôler quelqu'un mais de l'autre, ton corps ou ton esprit essaye d'échapper à tout contrôle quel qu'il soit.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre Alice de ta théorie, c'est assez bancal non ?

\- Non ! Non ! Attends laisse-moi t'expliquer dit-elle en se relevant. Elle finit par faire les cents pas devant moi tout en m'expliquant comment elle en était arrivée à cette idée. Tu te rappelles du fonctionnement de mon don ? Mais surtout les difficultés que j'avais à me concentrer sur toi, les différentes possibilités que je vois te concernant dans mes visions ? J'hochais la tête, et bien je pense que tu essayes inconsciemment d'échapper à mon pouvoir. Tu dois avoir la sensation que je contrôle ta vie ou tes choix du coup…

\- Tu as du mal à me percevoir dans tes visions complétais-je pour elle. Oui mais tes visions restent toujours incertaines non ? ça ne prouve rien finalement.

\- Oui mais par la suite, j'ai repensé à Jasper et à la manière dont tu réagis excessivement à sa capacité. Tu es extrêmement sensible à lui.

\- Parce qu'il contrôle et manipule mes émotions murmurais-je en repensant aux nombreuses fois où je me sentais extrêmement shooté.

\- Voilà tu as tout compris ! Donc si on applique cette théorie par rapport à Carlisle et lien entre compagnon… Cela peut expliquer que des fois tu perçois une espèce de décalage dans votre relation. Tu essayes encore inconsciemment d'échapper à ce lien, peut-être que tu le perçois comme une sorte de contrôle qu'il a sur toi.

Je restais silencieuse face à cette théorie, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses et éclaircissait certains points. Je me sentais un peu soulagé pour être tout à fait honnête, je comprenais enfin pourquoi je ne ressentais pas ce besoin constant d'être avec Carlisle si bien entendu cette théorie se révélait juste.

\- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais ça se tient contenu de la situation exceptionnelle plaisantais-je malgré moi. Il faudrait soumettre cette théorie à Carlisle murmurais-je.

Alice sembla soulagée d'un coup, elle m'offrit un sourire radieux avant de revenir s'installer à mes côtés. Glissant un bras autour de mes épaules, elle me plaqua contre son flanc froid et dur.

\- J'étais un peu inquiète de ta réaction et j'hésitais en t'en parler mais finalement je suis heureuse d'avoir eu tort.

\- Finalement dans cette situation _anormale_ , tout est _normal_ c'est ça ? Me renseignais-je ironiquement.

\- Tout à fait !

Nous finîmes par exploser de rire, soulagée chacune pour des raisons différentes.

\- Tu avais vu que je n'allais pas partir finalement ? Lui demandais-je malgré moi au bout de quelques minutes.

\- J'ai vu différente possibilité dont celle où tu restes sur les marches de la maison, je n'étais pas inquiète si cela est ta prochaine question. Je commence à te cerner même sans avoir recourt à mes visions

J'hochais doucement la tête ne sachant quoi répondre ou ajouter. Je me sentais si fatiguée par cette journée complètement folle. Stressée par le retour de Charlie et effrayée à l'idée qu'il me force à partir. La main froide d'Alice touchant délicatement mon hématome sous mon œil interrompant mes pensées.

\- Et bien tu t'en sort plutôt bien après une confrontation directe avec Rose murmura calmement Alice, un peu de fond de teint devrait atténuer légèrement la couleur mauve.

\- J'ai pris une balle de volley en plein visage, nuance ! Contredis-je en repensant à notre pacte avec Rosalie.

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel de manière exagéré avant de s'écarter de moi, elle relissa une dernière fois sa jupe en cuir rouge avant de se relever.

\- Rentre, ça va aller, Charlie finira par te pardonner ne t'inquiète pas. Il lui faudra du temps mais il te pardonnera.

\- Merci Alice… Merci d'être venue répondis-je doucement en me relevant à mon tour. Le temps que je ramasse mes affaires à mes pieds, Alice s'était déjà volatilisée.

* * *

Bella rentra une heure plus tard, je lui expliquais vaguement mon altercation avec Rosalie en sport, dire qu'elle fut choquée fut un euphémisme. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de me remonter le moral concernant Charlie mais c'était peine perdue. En quelques mois nous lui avons fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Charlie, si seulement il savait la vérité.

L'ambiance à table lors du dîner fut particulièrement gênant pour ne pas dire horrible. Charlie resta d'une effroyable froideur avec moi bien que Bella essayât de mener une conversation plus légère.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre ton père, Erica annonça soudainement Charlie en finissant son assiette. Je ne répondis rien, ce n'était pas la première fois que mon père était injoignable. Je ne me sentais pas pour autant soulagée, cela retardait juste le moment fatidique où mon père et Charlie me renverraient à Seattle.

\- Charlie, écoute je ..

\- Je n'ai pas fini coupa Charlie. Je te rappelle que demain tu es exclu du lycée pendant une journée, de ce fait tu iras t'excuser auprès de Rosalie et surtout de Madame Cullen pour l'embarras dans lequel tu les as mis, compris ?

\- C'est… C'est tout ? Tu ne me vire pas de la maison ? Demandais-je abasourdis presque plaintivement.

La colère de Charlie sembla se dégonfler en quelques secondes, sa bouche s'était légèrement entre ouverte suite à ma question, même Bella fut choquée.

\- Il n'a jamais été question de te _« virer de la maison »_ pour reprendre tes propres termes répondis Charlie faiblement.

Une larme, une seule s'échappa de mon œil droit avant de rouler le long de ma joue et puis d'autres suivirent le même chemin. S'écoulant encore et encore sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je fermais les yeux, honteuse de me sentir aussi faible mais aussi soulagée. Plaçant mes deux mains sur mon visage je me laissais aller tout simplement. Bientôt je me sentis bloquée dans une forte étreinte avec une légère odeur d'eau de Cologne.

Chuut, pas besoin de se mettre dans des états pareils... Chuchota Charlie à mon oreille.

Je me remis de pleurer de plus bel tout en m'accrochant à la chemise rugueuse de Charlie. Ces mains calleuses frottant doucement mon dos dans l'espoir de m'aider à ma calmer. Il me fallut plusieurs longues secondes avant de stopper définitivement mes larmes. Je m'écartais doucement de sa poitrine avant d'essayer de lui sourire bien que cela devait plus ressembler à une grimace tordue avec mes yeux rougis par mes pleurs. Bella s'était éclipsée discrètement de la cuisine pendant ma petite crise de larme nous laissant seul tous les deux.

\- Désolé Charlie... Je crois que cette journée a été plus que difficile bredouillais-je tout en reniflant maladroitement.

Il tendit doucement la main vers mon œil endoloris, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer sous la légère douleur que je ressentais encore.

\- Je crois que tu as suffisamment été punis pour aujourd'hui, tu devrais remettre encore un peu de glace dit-il en désignant le réfrigérateur. Et va te reposer ajouta-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

\- Merci... Bonne nuit Charlie.

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

 **Pour finir en douceur ce chapitre, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dîtes-moi tout ! Le don d'Erica est plus complexe que prévu.**

 _ **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre**_ :

 _« Je décidais d'abattre ma dernière carte en espérant qu'elle y soit sensible._

 _\- Je vais aussi aux réunions de Port Angeles ! M'écriais-je. La porte se stoppa avant qu'elle ne se ferme complètement. Et... Je pense savoir pourquoi Lauren y va aussi poursuivais-je plus doucement, s'il vous plait... Laissez-moi lui parler, je pense que je peux l'aider même si je ne sais pas encore comment... finis-je plaintivement. »_


	33. Chapter 33 : Mordant

Bonjour à tous, je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. **Merci encore pour gentils commentaires et vos encouragements ! C'est vraiment très appréciée et agréable.**

 **Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier** **Mane-jei** **pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Elle a réalisé un super travail !**

 **Réponses aux commentaires** **:**

 **Aiana02** : Ah ah non ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas avoir de triangle amoureux. Rosalie est follement amoureuse d'Emmett et ça ne changera pas ! Je suis heureuse que cette petite friction entre Erica et Rosalie t'est plu ! J'essaye de faire développer et évoluer la relation entre les personnages et Erica tout au long de l'histoire. Tout ne sera pas rose et câlins sinon c'est ennuyeux ! Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ! ça me motive pour la suite.

 **Laureskellington** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! J'ai vraiment été touché par ton commentaire. Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis et je suis vraiment heureuse d'apprendre que l'histoire te plaise. En lisant ton profil j'ai appris que tu aimais les histoires qui sortaient des sentiers battus, donc j'espère que cette histoire continuera à te divertir. Merci encore !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33** **: Mordant**

Ce fut un léger toquement à la porte d'entrée qui me sortit du sommeil, je me sentais groggy et fatiguée de ma courte de nuit. Je n'avais cessé de me retourner dans mon lit, pensant à la journée passée mais aussi au reste... Rosalie, Lauren mais surtout Carlisle. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir en me voyant avec un œil au beurre noir le jour de son anniversaire, c'est sur cette dernière inquiétude que j'avais finis par m'endormir.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur le bureau dix heure tapante. Tout le monde était déjà parti depuis longtemps... Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci ? Je maudissais entièrement le visiteur non désiré ! Je me levais difficilement, attrapant un sweat au pied de mon lit avant de l'enfiler maladroitement et de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée, les cheveux ébouriffés remarquais-je au moment où je passais devant le miroir de l'entrée

\- Rosalie... Soufflais-je surprise de la voir ici.

\- Bonjour Erica dit-elle avant de s'avancer, je m'écartais pour la laisser entrer.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes ici commençais-je maladroitement en la suivant dans la cuisine.

\- Je sais mais aujourd'hui on a un truc de prévu dit-elle en se retournant vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah bon ?

Ainsi nous étions parties à Port Angeles ensemble pour organiser d'une part l'anniversaire de Carlisle le lendemain soir et d'autre part pour atténuer définitivement les tensions entre nous deux. Chose qui avait parfaitement réussi, je surpris plusieurs fois pendant la journée le regard de Rosalie s'égarer sur ma blessure à l'œil. Un regard empli de culpabilité.

\- Arrête de faire ça finis-je par craquer à la fin de mon Bagel au saumon.

Elle haussa simplement son sourcil droit attendant que je finisse mon explication.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je vais bien, ce n'est rien et puis c'est moi qui t'ai cherché. Alors arrête de culpabiliser car finalement je ne regrette pas de t'avoir lancé ce ballon finis-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- D'accord d'accord... C'est Esmée qui m'a permis de réaliser hier que je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller selon mes humeurs. J'ai été immature et impulsive. Donc je ressens peut-être une légère culpabilité marmonna-t-elle du bout de ses lèvres rouge carmin.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais changer dis-je soudainement. Je veux dire c'est dans ta nature, je ne parle pas du côté surnaturel. Je parle juste de toi Rosalie, ta façon d'être avec les autres, ton ressenti et ta ténacité. C'est un ensemble. C'est ce qu'il fait qu'on t'aime concluais-je en essuyant mes lèvres avec la serviette en papier.

Elle se contenta de lâcher un léger rire avant de regarder son portable.

\- Il est presque quinze heures, nous devrions commencer à rentrer. Il vaut mieux éviter que Charlie ne sache que nous sommes allées à Port Angeles.

\- Oui… D'ailleurs il aurait voulu que je présente mes excuses à Esmée. Pour l'embarras dans lequel je vous ai mise toutes les deux. Charlie a beaucoup de _respect_ pour Esmée ajoutais-je en haussant les sourcils sous mon sous-entendu.

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne et crois-moi Esmée était davantage en colère contre moi que toi.

\- Je suis désolée pour ça aussi, je n'ai jamais voulu causer de la zizanie entre vous deux, je lui parlerais quand même. Et cela n'est pas négociable ajoutais-je avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour me contredire.

\- Très bien.

Nous étions arrivées à la limite de Forks quand nous sommes passées devant la maison de Lauren. Prise d'une impulsion je posais ma main sur le bras de Rosalie.

\- Arrête-toi.

La voiture s'arrêta aussitôt dans un crissement de pneu terrible. Mon corps bascula en avant tandis que la ceinture ne me serra fortement la poitrine pour m'empêcher de m'écraser contre le pare-brise. Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa complètement, je fus projetée dans le fond de mon siège en cuir.

\- Rosalie ! M'exclamais-je choquée par son arrêt brutal. Je me tournais vers elle. C'est là que je le vis, son visage complètement figé, son regard perdu au-delà de la réalité. Oh Rosalie... Soufflais-je dépitée.

Une nouvelle fois je l'avais encore réalisé une seconde fois. Et pourtant je n'avais ressenti aucune colère à ce moment-là. Juste une forte détermination et une grande envie. L'envie de parler avec Lauren et de s'expliquer pour de bon.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai bordel... Mon visage entre mes mains, je me forçais à réfléchir sur la manière de réveiller Rosalie. Je repensais à Jasper mais je n'étais pas empath. Et je n'avais aucune idée de comment utiliser ce _truc._ Bon ok, respire Erica. Tu l'as mise dans cette situation, tu peux l'en sortir. Il suffit d'en avoir envie et d'être déterminée. Allez concentre-toi murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je me tournais vers elle, pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer et me concentrais sur l'envie de retrouver Rosalie.

\- Tu es une fille vraiment agaçante et froide et pourtant tu m'as montré tellement de chaleur Rose quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Réveille-toi Rose chuchotais-je, s'il te plait... Je posais ma main sur la sienne. J'ai besoin que tu te réveilles. Maintenant !

Ses yeux papillonnèrent rapidement comme les ailes d'un papillon avant de tourner son regard sur ma main jusqu'à moi.

\- E-ri-ca.. Articula-t-elle difficilement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je..

Je réprimais un soupir de soulagement.

\- C'est de ma faute. J'ai fait ce _truc_... une nouvelle fois. Je voulais juste que tu t'arrêtes et... Voilà ! Dis-je dépitée.

\- Hum... Je vois. C'est vraiment très étrange comme sensation avoua Rosalie au bout de longues secondes. Elle posa sa main droite sur le haut de son corps comme si elle cherchait à être sure qu'elle le contrôlait totalement, puis me regarda étrangement avant de secouer la tête tout en lâchant un faux rire. Je comprends mieux la réaction d'Edward murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée Rosalie...

\- Ce n'est rien coupa-t-elle intraitable. Dis-moi pourquoi tenais-tu absolument à t'arrêter ici ?

Je regardais par le rétroviseur avant de lui désigner la maison blanche et grise entourée de roseraie que nous avions dépassé de plusieurs mètres.

\- C'est la maison de Lauren indiquais-je. Il faut que j'aille lui parler pour mettre certaines choses aux clairs.

Que se passe-t-il exactement entre elle et toi ? Répondis Rosalie plus doucement que je ne l'aurai cru possible.

\- Je pense deviner pour quelle raison elle vient aux réunions...

* * *

Rosalie avait finalement accepté de me laisser devant la maison de Lauren sans oublier d'émettre quelques réticences à ma demande. Je lui promis de la tenir informer pour finir de la rassurer.

Je m'avançais sur le petit chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, je me retournais une dernière fois vers le 4X4 noir de Rosalie et lui fis signe de la main que tout irait bien même si intérieurement je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Elle démarra aussitôt avant de s'éloigner rapidement de la maison.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et sonnais à la porte. Après quelques secondes d'attentes, j'entendis des pas feutrés derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur une femme blonde en tailleur bleu marine. La mère de Lauren devinais-je aisément à la couleur de ses cheveux et des traits du visage semblable à ceux de Lauren, une version plus âgée.

\- Bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Erica Warks, je suis une amie de Lauren me présentais-je de manière mécanique.

\- Bonjour... Erica Warks répéta-t-elle pour elle-même tout en fronçant les sourcils semblant se plonger dans une intense réflexion. Ce nom ne me dit absolument rien, je connais toutes les amies de Lauren finit-elle sèchement.

\- Je suis en dernière année et je suis arrivée en septembre continuais-je en ignorant le sous-entendu. Est-ce que je pourrais la voir ? Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ?

\- Ecoutez Mademoiselle ... ?

\- Warks complétais-je sans pour autant masquer l'énervement dans ma voix.

\- Oui donc mademoiselle Warks, je suis très occupée et ma fille ne veut recevoir aucune visite pour le moment. Elle ne se sent pas bien conclu-t-elle rapidement avant de commencer à fermer la porte, bonne soirée.

Je décidais d'abattre ma dernière carte en espérant qu'elle y soit sensible.

\- Je vais aussi aux réunions de Port Angeles ! M'écriais-je. La porte se stoppa avant qu'elle ne se ferme complètement. Et... Je pense savoir pourquoi Lauren y va aussi poursuivais-je plus doucement, s'il vous plait... Laissez-moi lui parler, je pense que je peux l'aider même si je ne sais pas encore comment... finis-je plaintivement.

Au même moment quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber et la porte s'ouvris de nouveau dans un petit grincement. La mère de Lauren sembla tout à coup abattue, ayant perdu de sa superbe, elle s'écarta pour me laisser entrer.

\- Merci... Murmurais-je en la dépassant.

Je patientais sur le canapé blanc du salon. L'intérieur avait la même configuration que la maison de Charlie sauf qu'ici tout était blanc avec des touches roses pastel et grises sans oublier de nombreuses orchidées répartis dans tout le salon. Des blanches, des roses, des violettes et d'autres couleurs pouvant faire concurrence à l'arc-en-ciel. La mère de Lauren revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes.

\- Tenez dit-elle en me tendant une des deux tasses.

\- Merci... Euh Madame bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.

\- Appelez-moi Karen.

Je me contentais de sourire en retour ayant la gorge trop serrée pour formuler une nouvelle réponse. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de moi, prenant sa tasse entre ses mains parfaitement manucurées, prit une gorgée avant de me fixer dans les yeux. Je me forçais à mon tour à boire dans ma tasse.

Un thé aux saveurs très parfumées, un mélange de plusieurs fleurs, c'était à la fois doux mais très persistant presque entêtant, tellement qu'on avait envie de reprendre une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Il est vraiment très bon votre thé... Karen ajoutais-je maladroitement.

\- Merci, je le fais moi-même avec des fleurs séchées. Je suis fleuriste ajouta-t-elle.

Je pris une nouvelle gorgée espérant trouver une meilleure approche mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

\- Alors dites-moi Erica, je peux vous appeler Erica ? Elle n'attendit pas mon consentement avant de poursuivre. Je vous écoute, comment pouvez-vous aider ma fille ?

Je déglutis difficilement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

* * *

La pluie avait cessé, Karen m'avait prêté un parapluie rose au cas où. Je suivis le petit sentier derrière la maison. Un passage rapide menant au cimetière de la ville selon elle. En effet j'arrivais aux abords de celui-ci après une dizaine de minute. Le sentier était devenu boueux malgré les gravillons, je regrettais déjà d'avoir mis mes simples baskets en tissus. Avec la pluie et la boue, elles étaient condamnées à finir à la poubelle.

Le cimetière était minuscule ce qui était normal vu le nombre d'habitants de la ville. Un petit muret en pierre apparente d'un mètre de hauteur délimitait l'endroit et le portail en fer usé par l'humidité et les intempéries indiquait l'entrée. Parmi les tombes en granit et en pierre je la vis aisément. Se détachant par son imperméable vert bouteille et ses bottes de pluie. Elle était agenouillée devant une croix en pierre blanche. Je m'approchais d'elle naviguant entre les tombes où reposaient des fleurs fraîches et d'autres séchées par le temps.

Je m'arrêtais à quelques mètres attendant qu'elle remarque ma présence mais elle n'en fit rien. La mousse et l'herbe avait camouflé le bruit de mes pas ou bien elle était tellement plongée dans ses souvenirs qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Hey... Chuchotais-je doucement.

Elle sursauta sur place et se retourna aussitôt la main posée sur sa poitrine. Ses grands yeux rougis par ses pleurs furent surpris de me voir ici. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois essayant sans aucun doute de formuler une phrase. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur mon œil endoloris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Oh … Ce n'est rien, juste un accident en cours de sport hier répondis-je évasivement.

Elle hocha simplement la tête avant que ses yeux ne s'arrêtent sur le parapluie que je tenais dans la main.

\- Ce parapluie n'est pas à toi dit-elle simplement.

\- Euh... Ouais... Répondis-je stupidement. Ta mère a insisté pour que je le prenne avec moi continuais-je gênée tout en passant ma main dans mes cheveux court.

\- Ah... D'accord. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers la croix m'ignorant une nouvelle fois.

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que la discussion se déroule de cette manière. Je décidais de m'avancer doucement, me plaçant à ses côtés espérant qu'elle ne me rejettera pas. Nous restâmes de longues minutes l'une à côté de l'autre dans le silence le plus total.

\- Il est mort pendant une opération militaire il y a sept ans débuta-t-elle la voix enrouée par le chagrin. Cela devait être une mission de patrouille. Être présent sur le terrain pour assurer la sécurité dans une ville en Afghanistan. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, un sanglot bloqué dans sa gorge.

J'attendis patiemment qu'elle puisse continuer son histoire. Je finis par lui prendre la main gauche, elle sursauta à mon contact avant de refermer ses doigts glacés autour des miens plus fortement. Reniflant bruyamment elle reprit son récit.

\- Une attaque suicide l'a tué finit-elle brutalement. Il n'a rien fait d'héroïque, il n'est pas mort pour sauver quelqu'un ou autre. Non il est mort parce que quelqu'un a décidé d'arrêter sa vie en faisant le plus de dégât possible et en l'emmenant avec lui. C'est si injuste. Conclu-t-elle avant de relâcher d'un coup ma main et de me faire face. Que fais-tu ici Erica ? Que veux-tu ?! S'écria-t-elle ses yeux remplis de larmes contenus et ses joues rougies par le froid et l'humidité ambiante.

Sa colère soudaine me surpris et pourtant je comprenais cette colère. C'était sa façon de se protéger. Prétendre n'être qu'une jolie blonde, parler sans arrêt de potin ou de mode. C'était juste une façade pour tenir les autres en dehors de sa tristesse.

\- Arrête... Murmurais-je doucement en baissant la tête vers le sol. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi. Tu peux crier autant de fois que tu veux sur moi je ne partirai pas ajoutais-je déterminée, je relevais la tête et la fixais dans les yeux.

Sa colère soudaine disparus aussi rapidement qu'elle avait explosé. Elle ricana faiblement avant de se détourner de moi.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment... Pas toi ? Ses cheveux blonds emmêlés cachant une partie de son visage.

\- Tu as raison répondis-je. Mais c'est différent aujourd'hui ajoutais-je. Nous sommes amies.

Elle sembla se refermer sur elle-même à mes mots, sa tête s'enfonçant dans ces épaules, les mains dans les poches.

\- Nous sommes amies non ? Répétais-je une nouvelle fois à son attention.

\- Comment peux-tu être amie avec une fille comme moi ? Le dégout était clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Ce n'est pas faux... Chuchotais-je. Sa tête se tourna d'un coup vers moi, choquée par ma confirmation. Tu es une blonde vraiment agaçante et excentrique par moment mais tu es aussi une fille compréhensive et passionnée. Alors non, je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu la chance de te connaître malgré ton sale caractère.

\- Mais n'es-tu pas écœurée par ce que j'ai fait ? Ce que je t'ai fait ? Demanda-t-elle plaintivement.

\- Embrasser quelqu'un n'est jamais une chose écœurante selon moi surtout s'il y a des sentiments en jeux.

\- Tu ne comprends pas... Je...

\- Si j'ai compris coupais-je. C'est pour ça que tu es venue à ces réunions, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne supportes pas d'aimer les filles ? C'est ça Lauren ?

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, me faisant face, ses deux mains hors de ses poches serrées en poing. Le tonnerre gronda au même moment et la pluie s'abattis aussitôt en grosses gouttes. Mais nous ne bougeâmes pas.

\- Que fais-tu réellement _ici_ Erica ? Demanda-t-elle vaincu

\- Je suis venue pour t'aider. En tout cas c'est ce que je vais essayer de faire. C'est ce que j'ai promis à ta mère.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- Alors dites-moi Erica, je peux vous appeler Erica ? Elle n'attendit pas mon consentement avant de poursuivre. Je vous écoute, comment pouvez-vous aider ma fille ?_

 _Je déglutis difficilement avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre._

 _\- En toute franchise, je l'ignore avouais-je. Elle haussa un sourcil surpris, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette réponse. Ecoutez, je connais Lauren depuis peu. Avant notre rencontre à la réunion, nous n'avions jamais pu vraiment nous entendre. Nos caractères respectifs sont assez... explosifs je dirais plaisantais-je._

 _\- Je vois... Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse en reposant sa tasse à moitié pleine sur la petite table en verre qui nous séparait._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête en ce moment mais la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'elle a besoin de soutien, de tout le soutien qu'elle peut avoir. J'insistais lourdement sur cette dernière phrase._

 _\- Je vous arrête tout de suite Erica. Je vois où vous voulez en venir. J'aime ma fille comme elle est, c'est la chair de ma chair peu importe ce qu'elle fait, celle qu'elle est ou ceux qu'elle aime dit-elle en appuyant sur ce dernier mot._

 _\- Attendez... Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que vous n'approuviez pas ce que voulait Lauren ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre._

 _Elle esquissa un sourire triste avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cheminée où reposait plusieurs cadres photos. Elle prit un cadre noir où l'on pouvait voir un homme en uniforme militaire. Elle revint vers moi avant de me le tendre et s'assit juste à côté de moi sur le canapé blanc._

 _\- C'est mon mari, Arold, il est mort en Afghanistan il y a presque sept ans maintenant._

 _\- Oh... Euh je l'ignorais, Lauren ne m'avait jamais dit cela... Je replongeais mon regard sur l'homme fier posant devant le drapeau de notre pays dans son uniforme de cérémonie._

 _\- Je sais, Lauren ne parle jamais de son père à qui que ce soit. Elle le garde comme un secret._

 _\- Pourquoi... ? Demandais-je curieuse._

 _\- Et bien au début je pensais que c'était normal. Perdre un mari c'est difficile mais perdre un père pour une enfant ça l'est d'autant plus. Je ressentie toute la peine de cette femme dans ces paroles douloureuses. Mais avec le temps, Lauren semblait aller mieux bien qu'elle ne parle toujours pas de son père à qui que ce soit même à moi. Je mettais cela sur le compte de l'adolescence mais il y a presque un an lors de son anniversaire nous étions chez la mère de mon mari avec d'autres membres de la famille. Vous savez comment c'est ces réunions familiales où l'on parle de pleins de sujets de conversations sur tout et n'importe quoi ?_

 _En vrai j'en n'avais aucune idée. Nous n'avions jamais eu le temps d'avoir de vraie réunion familiale avant mes dix ans à cause des voyages de mon père et encore moins après le divorce. Je gardais cela pour moi et me contentais d'acquiescer sereinement._

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivés à ce sujet de conversation mais il faut que vous compreniez avant toute chose que la famille de mon mari est très conservatrice. Priant tous les dimanches à l'église, être contre l'avortement etc...Elle reprit délicatement le cadre photo entre ses mains. Mais Arold n'était pas comme ça, il a toujours combattu les opinions de ses parents. Avant lors des repas de famille quand il était encore parmi nous, nous évitions de parler des sujets trop sensibles afin d'éviter toutes disputes._

 _\- Mais cette fois il s'est passé quelque chose ? Compétais-je._

 _\- En effet. Nous nous sommes mis à parler politique et nous en étions arrivés à parler du mariage gay..._

 _Je me figeais à ces mots. Comprenant rapidement où tout cela aller mener._

 _\- J'imagine que ses grands-parents n'ont pas été tendres sur ce sujet concluais-je amèrement._

 _\- Si ce n'était que ça, ça irait encore mais ils ont fait référence à Arold, comme quoi s'il voyait où le gouvernement américain était arrivé à parler du mariage gay il se retournerait dans sa tombe finit-elle la colère grondant à la fin de sa phrase._

 _Je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait être aussi fermé d'esprit. J'ai eu la chance d'être dans une famille où nous pouvions s'exprimer sur tous les sujets et exprimés ses opinions sans être opprimé. Et même s'il y avait des oppositions et des désaccords nous arrivions toujours à finir par plaisanter pour éviter que des disputes n'éclatent._

 _\- Depuis ce jour, j'ai tout de suite perçu un changement chez Lauren. S'habillant de manière beaucoup plus féminine, cherchant l'approbation auprès des garçons. Comme Mike ou Tyler finis-je intérieurement. Mais surtout j'ai remarqué des ... Marques sur elle. Elle prétendait des coupures accidentelles ou autres... Mais j'ai fini par comprendre en effectuant des recherches._

 _\- Des recherches ? Sur quoi ? Interrogeais-je perdue et effrayer de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire._

 _\- La scarification._

 _ **Fin du flashback.**_

\- M'aider à quoi ? Hein ?! Ne plus aimer les filles ?! Cria-t-elle, la pluie s'écoulant le long de son visage. Son mascara avait complètement coulé sous ses yeux.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries Lauren coupais-je froidement. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je lâchais le parapluie qui tomba au sol avant de m'approcher rapidement d'elle, de saisir son bras fermement, de soulever la manche de son imperméable et de son pull jusqu'au haut de son bras.

\- Arrête ! Arrête ! Cria-t-elle tout en se débattant, essayant vainement de me faire lâcher son bras mais je tenais bon.

Je découvris au niveau de son biceps des dizaines de cicatrices plus ou moins longues et pour la plupart cicatrisées. Je relâchais soudainement son bras, elle recula aussitôt avant de rabattre le tissu pour les cacher de nouveau.

\- Satisfaite ? Répliqua-t-elle vertement, les larmes s'échappant sans pouvoir s'arrêter de ses yeux, se mélangeant aux gouttes de pluie et aux restes de mascara.

\- Non... Tu n'as pas à devoir te cacher d'aimer les filles et tu as encore moins le droit de souffrir pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Réfuta-t-elle haineusement

\- Tu as raison. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse d'une fille... Ou d'un garçon murmurais-je. Pour moi ce n'est pas ça l'amour. L'amour c'est être attirée par une personne, peu importe son sexe, sa religion ou sa couleur de peau. Quand tu aimes quelqu'un c'est parce que tu aimes cette présence à tes côtés, cette présence qui sera là pour toi. Qui souhaite partager et construire quelque chose avec toi-même si tout vous oppose... Finis-je troublée par ma propre vérité.

Carlisle.

\- L'amour ne s'arrête pas à une simple question de genre mais c'est une question de choix et d'envie. Tu es plus attirée par les filles et alors ? Ne le cache pas, tu n'as pas avoir honte de ce que tu ressens. Je n'ai jamais été écœurée ou honteuse d'avoir été embrassée par toi. Je suis désolée si ma réaction t'a prise au dépourvu, j'ai bien conscience que je suis une des causes de ton mal être actuel.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Erica... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je n'ai pas réfléchis, je..

\- C'est bon... Ce n'est pas grave. A vrai dire je me sens flattée que je puisse t'attirer essayais-je de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle se contenta de rire doucement avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Elle se baissa pour récupérer le parapluie tombé au sol et l'ouvrit pour nous protéger toutes les deux.

\- Mais tu n'aimes pas les filles ... Enfin tu ne pourras jamais être attirée par moi dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je suis déjà attirée par quelqu'un d'autre ... Avouais-je gênée

\- Oh d'accord... Est-ce que je peux savoir qui est-ce ?

\- Ah... Et bien c'est compliqué enfin pas vraiment mais en fait je ne peux pas te le dire parce que tu vois... Bredouillais-je perdue et paniquée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien me coupa-t-elle un peu déçue.

\- Je voudrais vraiment te le dire Lauren parce que ça me pèse vraiment de ne pas pouvoir en parler avec une amie mais je serais obligée de te tuer fis-je d'une voix mortellement sérieuse.

\- Oula tu commences à me faire peur ! C'est si grave que cela ?

Si tu savais... Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

\- Non je plaisante, c'est juste un peu compliqué et incertain pour le moment... Donc je ne me prononce pas trop.

\- Pourquoi l'amour doit-il être si complexe ? Finit-elle dramatiquement.

\- Je l'ignore soufflais-je tout en regardant une dernière fois la croix en pierre.

Nous reprîmes le petit sentier menant jusqu'à la maison de Lauren. Mes pieds étaient complètement trempés, j'enviais furieusement les bottes de pluie de Lauren. Nous nous tenions ensemble sous le parapluie rose tout en évitant les grosses flaques d'eau quand Lauren se stoppa d'un coup.

\- Je veux aller à la réunion de ce soir à Port Angeles m'annonça-t-elle d'un coup.

\- Oh... Et bien d'accord. C'est une bonne idée ajoutais-je avec un sourire.

\- Accompagne-moi s'il te plait !

Charlie allait me tuer si je ne rentrais pas maintenant. Mais j'avais promis d'aider Lauren et pour le moment c'était la meilleure chose à faire. La seule priorité que je devrais avoir. Lauren était devenue ma prioritaire sur le reste tout simplement.

\- C'est d'accord, je t'accompagne à Port Angeles.

 **A Suivre…**

* * *

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce nouveau chapitre ? Dîtes-moi tout !

 ** _Petit extrait du prochain chapitre_** _**:**_

 _« - Ta situation ? Répéta-t-elle lentement. Elle tendit sa main au-dessus de la table avant de saisir le dossier bleu. Elle l'ouvrit, ces yeux parcourant rapidement les différentes feuilles qu'il contenait avant de le refermer d'un coup sec et de le reposer délicatement sur la table de la cuisine._

 _\- Alors que ferais-tu à ma place ? Demandais-je en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine, la pluie avait repris ces droits. Des gouttes s'écrasaient contre la vitre avant de couler le long de celle-ci jusqu'en bas._

 _\- Je commence à te connaître. On vit ensemble depuis presque huit mois maintenant et une chose que je suis sûre te concernant c'est que tu ne veux pas qu'on te dise quoi faire répondit-elle en me fixant dans les yeux. As-tu peur de vivre une vie extraordinaire ? »_

 _ **Question du jour**_ **:**

 **D'après votre point de vue et la lecture des précédents chapitres, quelles sont les défauts et qualités d'Erica ? (Et j'insiste sur ces défauts)**

 **Merci d'avance pour vos réponses.**


	34. Chapter 34 : Arpège

Bonjour à tous, très heureuse de vous retrouver dans un nouveau chapitre.

 **Je suis contente de voir que ma nouvelle rubrique "question du jour" semble vous intéresser ! Merci pour vos commentaires et vos appréciations, c'est toujours apprécié comme d'habitude !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** :

 **MagicWorld1** : Merci ! Ce chapitre à été compliqué à conclure je te l'avoue. Pour être honnête avec toi, beaucoup de sujets dont je traite dans cette histoire, comme le sexisme, le harcèlement scolaire, les agressions sexuels, les mutilations, les fugues, la violence etc... Sont aussi des choses qui me tiennent à coeur je t'assure mais pas que, ces sujets et plusieurs autres détails dans cette sont des choses qui 'mont touché soit personnellement, soit dans mon cercle proche de connaissance. Je pense que quand on écrit sur ce genre de thème, on se base sur notre réalité car c'est la seule chose que l'on connaît.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas parce que une personne à subit une agression sexuelle, qu'elle doit obligatoirement être brisé. Je pense que chaque personne réagit différemment, car chaque agression est unique. Je ne peux pas te dire encore pour ce qu'il en est du cas d'Erica, car je risque de te spoiler le reste du dénouement qui risque d'être assez fort.

Je pense qu'Erica, essaye d'une certaine manière de régler ces propres soucis au travers des problèmes des autres. Pour être claire, elle prends conscience de ces prpres problèmes grâce au problèmes des autres. Et concernant son manque d'humour, je pense qu'elle est très sarcastique et franche. On aime ou aime pas ah ah. J'espère avoir pu répondre de manière assez claire. Merci encore pour ta réponse, elle m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir.

 **Audrey** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice, je suis très contente que tu aies pris le temps de répondre à ma question. J'ai trouvé ton analyse d'Erica très pertinente et juste. Je suis contente que tu ai compris comment elle fonctionne. Si j'ai posé cette question, c'était pour savoir si j'arrivais à transmette correctement ces sentiments et je pense avoir réussi en lisant ta réponse, alors merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **xTenShiax** : Oui j'ai voulu construire un pouvoir qui semble assez simple en apparence mais qui, avec le temps va dévoiler de plus en plus de difficultés et de rebondissements dans la suite de l'histoire ! Merci pour avoir pris le temps de commenter !

 **LiliBelluleblue** : Ah ah je te pardonne, moi aussi je suis cette série. Oui il fallait que les choses s'arrangent entre Carlisle et Erica mais pas trop vite quand même ! Pour Lauren c'était compliqué et simple mais il fallait essayer de bien expliquer le fond de la chose sans que ce soit redondant. Elle vont rester amies, ne t'inquiète pas mais tout ne sera pas toujours rose entre elle par la suite... Je t'en dis pas plus. Pour Rosalie, j'ai voulu essayer de dérider un peu ce personnage qui peut paraître froid et dur en l'incluant dans des petites scènes comiques comme celle-ci. Et tu as tout compris, Erica commence à comprendre ce qu'elle veut dans sa relation avec Carlisle... Tu le verras dans les deux prochains chapitres ! Merci encore !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Mane-jei** qui corrige et me donne des idées sur chaque chapitre ! Croyez-moi ça donne une nouvelle perspective !

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Arpège**

J'avais pris l'initiative de conduire la voiture de Lauren. Sa mère se contenta de nous souhaiter une bonne soirée et même si sa phrase était maladroite, nous avions compris l'essentiel. Au moment où je lui rendis son parapluie, elle m'agrippa la main et ne prononça aucun mot, juste un sourire. Je ressentie toute sa gratitude par ce geste.

Je pris quelques minutes pour envoyer un message à Charlie, n'ayant ni le courage ni l'envie de l'appeler pour lui expliquer la situation avec Lauren. Un simple sms presque trop énigmatique où j'expliquais brièvement que je devais accompagner une personne à la réunion et j'éteignis aussitôt mon portable. Je n'étais pas fière de ma façon d'agir mais je ne voulais pas entendre la désapprobation dans sa voix pas après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

J'espérais intérieurement qu'il soit assez compréhensif et qu'il fasse la part des choses entre le lycée et le reste.

\- Tu es prête ? Demandais-je à Lauren.

Nous étions arrivées devant le gymnase avec une demi-heure d'avance, attendant l'arrivée des autres participants avant d'entrer à notre tour.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je me sens stressée et j'ai affreusement mal au ventre, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix tout en se tenant l'estomac. Et toi ?

\- Je ne serai jamais prête ! Rigolais-je avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir. Allez…, Soufflais-je en souriant doucement.

Elle sortit, non sans appréhension, s'accrochant à mon bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Nous entrâmes à notre tour. Sélenia ne fit aucun commentaire sur notre retour, elle nous accueilli chaleureusement comme à son habitude. Les autres furent tous ravi de nous revoir. Alicia, très heureuse de me retrouver, sauta hors de son siège pour m'accueillir avec Fred, un autre participant avec qui j'étais devenue ami. Je leur présentais à mon tour Lauren qui se contenta d'esquisser un faux sourire, trop stressée pour ouvrir la bouche.

Sélenia revint quelques minutes après, marquant le début de la séance.

\- C'est un bon jour pour vivre, commença Sélenia. Je voudrais aussi ajouter, qu'il faut beaucoup de courage mais aussi, beaucoup d'abandon de soi pour réussir à s'exprimer et à affronter ses peurs intérieures. Venir ici est déjà un premier pas vers la guérison, termina-t-elle avant de passer la parole à Tony.

Je sentais Lauren se tendre de plus en plus à mes côtés à mesure que les participants prononçaient chacun leur tour la phrase d'accueil. Je me contentais de lui tenir la main, essayant de lui transmettre le peu de courage que j'avais encore au fond de moi.

\- C'est un bon jour pour vivre, prononçais-je plus facilement que je ne l'aurai cru. Je regardais à ma gauche attendant que Lauren prenne le relais.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de relever la tête et les épaules, ses yeux concentrés et ses sourcils froncés, se concentrant comme si elle se préparait à rentrer, à son tour, sur le ring.

\- C'est un bon jour pour vivre…

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour je pensais à Charlie, je n'avais pas osé rallumer mon portable, trop peureuse à l'idée de voir ou d'entendre un message coléreux. Lauren s'était endormie au bout de quelques minutes, trop épuisée après cette longue journée. J'étais vraiment contente pour elle et pour tous ses efforts durant la soirée. Elle avait été davantage efficace et plus courageuse que moi à parler dès sa première séance.

Lauren étant aussi bien fatiguée moralement que physiquement je n'avais pas eu de difficultés à la convaincre, qu'une fois arrivées chez elle, je rentrerai à pieds. Je profitais de cette marche nocturne pour essayer de formuler un discours convaincant pour Charlie.

C'est le bruit léger d'un moteur de voiture qui me sortit de mes pensées. Une berline noire, celle des Cullen d'après mon expérience, s'arrêta à ma hauteur. J'ouvris la portière et me glissa à l'intérieur, le changement de température me fit un bien fou.

\- Bonsoir Erica.

\- Bonsoir Esmée, répondis-je doucement en bouclant ma ceinture de sécurité.

\- Alice…, commença t'elle.

\- T'as prévenu qu'il y avait un risque que je rentre à pied, terminais-je pour elle, plus blasée que je ne le voulais.

\- Non, je voulais dire qu'Alice a pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin de me parler en dehors de notre maison, réfuta-t-elle gentiment, tout en démarrant la voiture.

\- Hum… Désolé j'ai sauté aux conclusions.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sentir mes joues rougir de gêne.

\- Oui, c'est à propos de Rosalie et de toute cette histoire en cours de sport, commençais-je maladroitement.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû te faire du mal, répondit-elle durement. Elle me regarda intensément en prononçant ces mots froids puis détourna les yeux sur la route quand elle vit l'hématome sous mon l'œil. Ses mains se crispèrent autour du volant en cuir.

\- Esmée ! Protestais-je, c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué en toute connaissance de cause ! J'ai été injuste envers elle et irrespectueuse de tous ses efforts. Je regrette tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais, s'il te plait, n'en veux pas à Rosalie. Elle a juste répondu à mon attaque enfantine. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à moi, finis-je la voix cassée.

Esmée lâcha un souffle inutile, ses épaules se relâchant d'un coup. Une habitude tellement humaine. Nous étions arrivées depuis plusieurs minutes devant la maison de Charlie. Ses yeux restèrent immobiles comme le reste de son corps, figé.

\- Quand j'ai décidé de rester parmi le clan Cullen, je me suis fait une promesse, celle de protéger et sauver tous ceux qui en avait besoin comme Edward et Rosalie… Une promesse que je n'avais pas pu honorer en la mémoire de mon fils que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Mais aujourd'hui, je pense que ce n'est plus mon rôle dans le clan.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire…

\- Je pense que c'est ton rôle Erica, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Elle prit soudain mes mains entre les siennes.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien... Mon rôle ? Quel rôle ?!

\- Erica, écoute-moi, écoute-moi attentivement. Le jour où tu es arrivée chez nous la main blessée, avec le regard que tu portais sur Carlisle, j'ai compris. J'ai compris bien avant qu'il nous en parle officiellement. Seul Edward était au courant dû à ses capacités. Mais je l'ai senti en posant mes yeux sur toi. Tu nous as tous attirés autour de toi. Tu ne nous attire plus par ton magnétisme naturel que par le lien que tu partages avec Carlisle.

\- Je vous attire ? Répétais-je difficilement.

\- Oui. On peut te faire confiance. On peut se fier à toi. Nous pouvons compter sur toi pour protéger et faire perdurer notre clan, finis Esmée.

\- Oh… Tout de suite là c'est beaucoup plus clair, marmonnais-je sarcastiquement.

\- Promets-moi Erica que, quoi qu'il se passe, tu protégeras notre clan.

\- Quoi ! Mais comment veux-tu que je protège des vampires ?

\- Promets-moi juste que tu seras là pour eux. S'il te plait, me supplia-t-elle, ses mains serrant les miennes de plus en plus fort, à en devenir presque douloureux.

\- Je… Oui, d'accord, je serais là pour chaque membre des Cullen, quoi qu'il se passe, bredouillais-je maladroitement en serrant les dents face à la force qu'exerçait Esmée sur moi.

\- Charlie va sortir de la maison, m'annonça-t-elle en relâchant mes mains d'un coup. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sentant que mon stress avait augmenté d'un coup à la nouvelle.

J'hochais la tête faiblement, détachant ma ceinture avant d'ouvrir la portière. Je restais indécise, avant de sortir de la voiture un pied dans le vide, je me retournais une dernière fois vers Esmée.

\- Merci pour m'avoir raccompagné et... hum… Peut-être à demain, terminais-je doucement.

\- Oui, à demain Erica, bonne soirée.

Je fis un dernier signe à Esmée alors que la voiture disparaissait dans le virage au bout de la rue. Au même moment j'entendis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre.

\- Erica, fit la voix tendue de Charlie en digne d'accueil.

* * *

J'avais décidé d'expliquer toute la situation de Lauren à Charlie. Il parut assez surpris, voir choqué, d'apprendre qu'elle était si mal. Nous étions autour de la table de la cuisine, Bella était montée se coucher depuis longtemps. J'ai eu moins de scrupule à lui raconter ses problèmes sachant qu'il était père mais aussi chef de police.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour l'aider…, Bredouillais-je en triturant les bouts de mes manches, j'ai mes propres soucis et puis je suis juste une ado…

\- Non tu as très bien agi, me coupa Charlie en levant sa main pour me faire taire. Nous avons appris à l'école de police qu'un seul succès dans notre carrière vaudrait toutes les peines que nous rencontrerions. Et c'est exactement ce que tu fais Erica. Ne te dévalorise pas à cause de tes problèmes, ou de ton passé, cela va t'empêcher d'avancer si tu restes à regarder derrière toi.

\- Je… Merci Charlie, répondis-je simplement la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

\- Bon allez vas te coucher, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise, il est tard et demain tu reprends les cours.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier tandis que je débarrassais l'assiette que Bella avait mise de côté pour moi.

\- Hey Erica ? M'appela une dernière fois Charlie, je me retournais vers lui. La voiture tout à l'heure ? C'était le docteur Cullen ?

Si je fus surprise par sa question soudaine, je n'en montrais rien.

\- Non c'était Esmée, répondis-je de la manière la plus neutre possible, il fronça les sourcils attendant que je continue. Elle m'a raccompagné depuis chez Lauren, nous avons pu discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée avec Rosalie et voilà c'est réglé je pense, finis-je en jetant les restes dans la poubelle.

Il acquiesça en grommelant quelques mots inintelligibles dans sa grosse moustache avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

\- Charlie, appelais-je en bas de l'escalier, je décidais de jouer le tout pour le tout, il se retourna à mi-parcours. Esmée nous a invité pour l'anniversaire de Monsieur Cullen demain soir enfin… Je me demandais si je pouvais accompagner Bella du coup, sauf si je suis punie de sortie.

\- Bella m'en a parlé tout à l'heure… Il fit une petite pause ménageant son suspens, et j'ai déjà accepté, compléta-t-il.

Je retenais tant bien que mal le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur mon visage et me contentais de lâcher un petit « Oh bon c'est cool » tout en haussant les épaules, et d'ajouter un petit merci, avant de retourner vers la cuisine. Une fois la porte de la chambre de Charlie fermée, je sautais littéralement de joie sur le carrelage de la cuisine dans le silence le plus total.

* * *

Le retour au lycée fût assez étrange, beaucoup d'élèves me dévisagèrent assez grossièrement, surtout dû au fait que mon hématome avait tourné à une couleur jaunâtre, vraiment très moche. Je me contentais de répondre, à chaque fois qu'on me posait la question de ce qu'il s'était déroulé pendant le cours de sport, que j'avais reçu une balle en pleine tête. A force de répéter cette fausse excuse je finis par y croire moi-même… Ainsi j'essayais de faire taire la rumeur sur mon altercation avec Rosalie.

J'aperçus au loin Lauren à la cafétéria parmi son groupe d'amies, mon regard s'accrocha au sien, nous nous saluâmes silencieusement en souriant avant que je me dirige vers la table des Cullen, où Alice m'avait gardé une place juste à côté d'elle.

\- Oh ! J'ai tellement hâte d'être à ce soir ! S'enthousiasma Alice tout en sautillant sur sa chaise. J'avais même peur qu'elle finisse par la casser à force de la malmener. Carlisle ne se doute absolument de rien ! Continua-t-elle heureuse.

\- Vraiment ? Demandais-je sceptique, à te voir on dirait qu'on organise un projet X.

\- J'ai adoré ce film ! Intervint Emmett, surtout le moment où le nain sort du four et aussi ... Rosalie se contenta de le faire taire en le frappant à l'épaule de manière assez violente.

\- Bref, coupa-t-elle, ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera juste un repas entre nous, expliqua brièvement Rosalie.

\- Tu veux dire que Bella et moi serons obligées de manger une quantité monstrueuse de nourriture préparée par Esmée, tandis que vous nous regarderez nous gaver ?

\- C'est exact, affirma platement Jasper. Alice sembla s'offusquer de sa réponse avant de m'offrir un nouveau sourire plus crispé qu'avant.

\- C'est bon Alice, je commence à avoir l'habitude, répondis-je simplement avant de finir ma pomme. Je me sens juste comme un singe dans un zoo.

Emmett s'écroula de rire sur sa chaise, très vite suivis par l'ensemble des Cullen.

* * *

Nous avions repris notre habitude de nous retrouver dans la cuisine de Charlie pour parler de notre journée de cours avec Bella. Je lui racontais les événements des jours précédents, le _truc_ qui avait recommencé cette fois sur Rosalie et Lauren, mais je n'entrais pas trop dans les détails.

\- C'est vraiment stupéfiant ce _truc,_ s'étonna presque agréablement Bella, tu commences même à le faire fonctionner selon ta volonté propre, c'est vraiment stupéfiant ! se répéta-t-elle.

\- Ouais... Enfin ce n'est pas le mot qui me vient à l'esprit dans l'immédiat, grommelais-je en terminant d'écrire mon devoir de science.

\- Et pour Lauren, je ne pouvais pas croire que quelqu'un soit foncièrement mauvais ou méchant alors je ne suis pas surprise si elle souffre d'un problème personnel et qu'elle se montre plutôt... _Désagréable_ avec les autres, conclu-t-elle en haussant les épaules de sa manière habituelle.

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'étais pas rentrée dans les détails concernant Lauren, seulement qu'elle rencontrait quelques soucis qui l'avait poussé à se rendre à Port Angeles. Bella me surprenait toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Se montrant très ouverte et compréhensive sur la vraie nature des Cullen, mais aussi sur moi et Carlisle, et maintenant par rapport à Lauren. Des fois je me demandais si son propre _truc_ n'était pas ça, une indulgence et une tolérance naturelles. J'étais un peu jalouse au fond de moi de cette facilité dont elle était dotée.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? M'interrogea-t-elle soucieuse.

Je surprenais son regard sur moi. J'avais dû être dans mes pensées depuis trop longtemps. Je baissais mon regard sur le dossier bleu qui dépassait de mon classeur de cours. Les dossiers de candidature des universités.

\- Erica ?

\- Désolée, je pense à plusieurs choses et... Je me demandais ce que tu ferais dans ma situation ? Elle suivit mon regard sur le dossier posé sur la table.

\- Ta situation ? Répéta-t-elle lentement. Elle tendit sa main au-dessus de la table avant de saisir le dossier bleu. Elle l'ouvrit, ses yeux parcourant rapidement les différentes feuilles qu'il contenait avant de le refermer d'un coup sec et de le reposer délicatement sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Alors que ferais-tu à ma place ? Demandais-je en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine, la pluie avait repris ses droits. Des gouttes s'écrasaient contre la vitre avant de couler le long de celle-ci.

\- Je commence à te connaître, on vit ensemble depuis presque 8 mois maintenant, et il y a une chose que je suis sûre te concernant, c'est que tu ne veux pas qu'on te dise quoi faire, répondit-elle en me fixant dans les yeux. Alors, as-tu peur de vivre une vie extraordinaire ?

* * *

Après de nombreuses négociations avec Bella, Charlie nous avait accordé jusqu'à 23h. Je me sentais pour la première fois stressée à l'idée de revoir Carlisle, depuis que nous nous étions reconnus en tant que couple, mais surtout compagnon, je savais maintenant ce qu'il fallait que je fasse mais j'étais inquiète de sa réaction. Serait-il d'accord avec moi ? Allait-il accepter mon choix ? Je ne cessais de triturer les paquets dans mes mains, assise sur le siège passager à côté de Bella qui conduisait.

\- Arrête de stresser, me répéta pour la dixième fois Bella depuis que nous étions parties.

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Je me regardais pour la troisième fois dans le petit miroir du rétroviseur pour constater les dégâts du fond de teint essayant vainement de camoufler mon bleu.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à essayer de le cacher... Il le verra tout de suite. Tu as oublié ? Vampire ? Super vision et autre ?

\- Merci Bella, répondis-je sarcastiquement, c'est plus psychologique qu'autre chose et puis je raconterai ma petite version du ballon en pleine figure en dernier recours.

\- Bah voyons…, Marmonna Bella sceptique.

Comme prévu, Esmée avait cuisiné une montagne de nourriture pour seulement deux personnes. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir jeûné en regardant la table du salon recouverte de petits fours salés, mignardises et macarons.

Nous attendions le retour de Carlisle de l'hôpital, assises depuis le canapé en compagnie d'Alice et de Rosalie, je regardais Edward interagir avec Bella au piano. Leur relation était fascinante, leurs regards ne cessaient de se croiser, leurs attitudes étaient semblables, comme des aimants s'attirant l'un vers l'autre. Ils étaient coupés du reste du monde. Etions-nous pareil avec Carlisle ? Bizarrement je l'espérais au fond de moi.

Je me levais d'un coup avant de m'approcher d'eux.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais est-ce que je peux t'emprunter Edward quelques minutes ? Demandais-je à Bella.

\- Bien entendu, dit-elle en se levant aussitôt du petit banc. Elle offrit un petit sourire à Edward avant de rejoindre les filles Cullen sur le canapé.

Je restais là planté derrière Edward ne sachant pas comment aborder mes excuses alors que j'étais consciente qu'il savait tout de mon dilemme intérieur. Ses épaules tressautèrent légèrement, signe qu'il rigolait à mes dépends.

\- Ça t'amuse ? Répliquais-je grognon.

\- Assieds-toi, dit-il calmement tout en désignant la place libre à ses côtés.

Surprise, j'obtempérais avant qu'il ne change d'avis. J'étais toujours un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence parce que c'était lui tout simplement.

\- Je t'apprécie, m'annonça-t-il en commençant à jouer un air calme.

\- Hein ? Je n'ai jamais dit que…

\- Non mais tu allais penser que je ne t'apprécie pas juste après que tu te sois assise.

\- Ah… Je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte, marmonnais-je.

\- Désolé pour l'intrusion mais tu as commencé à développer cette habitude de t'empêcher de penser en ma présence. Et je ne le souhaite pas. Ne t'empêche pas de vivre pour moi.

\- Et bien je vais essayer, répondis-je maladroitement.

Il continua de jouer ses notes sur son piano complètement imperturbable.

\- Je suis désolée pour les soucis que je vous cause, murmurais-je en posant mon index sur une des touches.

Le bruit grave cassa la mélodie harmonieuse que jouait Edward. Il s'arrêta, attendant que je continue.

\- Je sais bien que tu dois mieux savoir que moi ce que je veux dire alors je vais essayer d'être le plus clair possible. Je ne voulais pas perturber ta relation avec Carlisle, je comprends mieux maintenant ce qui vous lie ensemble. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je pense que je dois être jalouse, ajoutais-je rougissante. Je rappuyais une seconde fois sur la touche grave.

\- Je sais, répondit-il simplement. C'est normal, c'est ta façon de revendiquer ta relation avec lui. Mais, tu as raison, je n'aurai pas dû intervenir la dernière fois, c'était déplacé et maladroit de ma part. Je ne le referai plus.

\- Merci… Enfin je crois, répondis-je en caressant mes cheveux courts.

Nous retombâmes dans un silence plus confortable qu'au début. Il reprit sa musique, je me contentais de le regarder jouer, ses mains blanches survolant les touches du piano.

\- Tu as bien fait, dit-il d'un coup. Il se stoppa avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pour Lauren, précisa-t-il. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ouais… Je l'espère, je ne savais pas trop comment l'aborder, avouais-je.

\- Tu arrives toujours à être là quand il le faut.

Cette phrase m'interpella, il ne parlait pas seulement de Lauren mais de tout le reste. Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher négligemment les morsures à mon cou.

\- C'est une qualité rare chez une personne, continu-t-il ignorant mes pensées. Savoir quand on a besoin d'aide et savoir quand il faut prendre ses distances.

\- Si tu le dis…, Chuchotais-je sceptique.

Il se releva du petit banc avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à mon tour.

\- Tu as parfaitement ta place dans la famille Cullen, Esmée a parfaitement raison sur ce point. Un franc sourire apparut sur son visage, je le lui rendis en prenant sa main glacée avant de me lever à mon tour.

Nous retournâmes parmi le reste de la famille. Je me sentais beaucoup plus sereine et heureuse, mais surtout complètement acceptée par tous les membres de la famille Cullen.

\- Il arrive dans 3 minutes ! S'écria Alice en se relevant d'un coup du canapé. Nous suivîmes tous son mouvement pour l'accueillir.

 ** _A suivre…_**

* * *

 **Alors comment trouvez-vous ce nouveau chapitre ? Dîtes-moi tout ! Merci**

 _ **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre :**_

 _« Il n'y avait que ma respiration lourde qui résonnait dans la pièce, sans oublier nos gémissements s'échappant de nos bouches emmêlées. J'étais juste devenue complètement surexcitée, Carlisle l'était d'autant plus. J'étais à moitié allongée sur la table, Carlisle me surplombant, sa chemise ouverte, je ne cessais de faire glisser ma main sur son torse, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Je finis par lui faire enlever sa chemise._

 _Ses_ _mains s'aventurèrent sur mes cuisses, soulevant sans honte ma robe pour révéler mon sous-vêtement clairement humide. »_

 **Question du jour :**

 **Si dans un avenir proche, vous avez la possibilité de connaître la personne avec qui vous finirez votre vie, voudriez-vous le savoir ? Justifiez-vous.**

 **Merci d'avance pour vos réponses.**


	35. Chapter 35 : A capella

Bonjour à tous, heureuse de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau de chapitre. Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine.

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** **:**

 **Guest** **:** Je comprends que tu n'es pas envie de perdre du temps mais si tu as d'autres expériences avant ? Elles peuvent être bien ? Et ça se trouve c'est toutes ces expériences qui t'auront permis de rencontrer la bonne personne. Ou pas … Mais merci pour avoir pris le temps de répondre à ta question.

 **Audrey** : Ah ah en effet ! J'ai retrouvé tes précédents commentaires, merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à ma question. Je comprends ce que tu dis mais je pense qu'il faudrait toujours garder de l'espoir. Je pense voudrais garder la surprise au maximum. Mais oui je suis d'accord avec toi, des fois il vaut mieux éviter les mauvaises expériences… Merci de toujours suivre mon histoire !

 **xTenShiax** : Je suis d'accord avec toi-même si je voudrais garder la surprise jusqu'au bout ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à ma question.

* * *

Merci à **Mane-jeï** pour la correction de ce chapitre, un super boulot comme d'habitude !

* * *

 **Chapitre 35** : **A capella**

 _En effet, trois minutes plus tard, nous entendîmes distinctement le vrombissement d'un moteur de voiture et des pneus crissant sur les gravillons devant la maison. Au même moment, mon cœur s'accéléra d'un coup, totalement excité à l'idée de le revoir._

J'ai facilement esquivé les questions de Carlisle sur ma blessure à l'œil. Il semblait assez dubitatif mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Nous avons ensuite mangé, avec Bella, quelques gâteaux préparés par Esmée mais déjà nous n'en pouvions plus.

Alice s'était mise en tête de nous faire danser et pendant qu'Edward était parti récupérer un vieux tourne disque dans sa chambre et une pile impressionnante de vinyle, Alice et Rosalie nous avaient convaincu, pour ne pas dire forcé, de troquer nos jeans et t-shirt contre une robe et des talons. Car _« Vous ne pouvez pas apprécier la danse classique ou le charleston en basket »_ selon les dires d'Alice.

Je m'étais persuadée que c'était en l'honneur de Carlisle et de son 300ème anniversaire, rien que de penser à ce chiffre j'en avais le tournis…, alors juste pour lui et pour une soirée, j'avais accepté de me prêter au jeu.

Nous redescendîmes avec Bella portant de belles robes richement décorées de perles, dentelles et froufrous en tout genre. J'avais l'impression que le tissu pesait des tonnes sans oublier le fait d'être perché sur de hauts talons. Bella avait réussi à négocier de pouvoir porter des ballerines à la place, les filles Cullen ne furent pas difficiles à convaincre se rappelant l'étourderie et la maladresse naturelle de Bella.

Dire que Carlisle fut agréablement surpris était un euphémisme… Se détournant prestement de Jasper et d'Emmett il s'avança jusqu'à l'escalier pour m'accompagner. Les garçons Cullen s'étaient tous changés pour porter des costumes et vestes de smoking sous les menaces à peine voilées d'Alice. Ils avaient même déplacé tous les meubles du salon pour faire de la place.

\- Tu es vraiment r…

\- Ridicule, coupais-je en prenant la main tendue de Carlisle, je levais les yeux en l'air de manière ironique pour cacher mon malaise grandissant.

\- Ce n'est pas le mot qui me vient à l'esprit, continua Carlisle tout en me conduisant jusqu'au centre du salon. Ridicule est le dernier mot que j'emploierai pour te définir, poursuivit-il imperturbable. J'utiliserai le terme resplendissante, passionnée et fougueuse, murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma joue de ses lèvres froides.

Je sentis très nettement mes joues rougirent intensément après son baiser.

\- Tu vas voir comment je peux me monter passionnée et fougueuse… Tu ne vas pas pouvoir tenir le coup _papi,_ réappliquais-je faussement gênée et le regard plissé vers lui.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, réfuta-t-il en riant avant de me faire tourner sur moi-même.

\- Bien ! Vous êtes tous magnifiques ! S'extasia Alice dans une belle robe charleston blanche et dorée assortie à un bijou de tête. Elle était vraiment resplendissante. Jasper à ses côtés dans un costume gris anthracite s'harmonisait naturellement avec elle. Que la fête commence ! Musique ! S'écria-t-elle en tapant dans ses deux mains.

Edward mit le premier vinyle et très vite la musique emplit entièrement le salon. Les premiers à danser furent Alice et Jasper très vite suivis par Rosalie, exquise dans une longue robe rouge moulante fendu jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse, accompagnée d'Emmett dans un costume noir légèrement brillant accessoirisé d'un nœud papillon. Bella préféra rester aux côtés d'Edward, près du tourne disque, s'appuyant légèrement sur lui dans sa robe rose pâle et argenté.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Mademoiselle Warks ? me demanda Carlisle en tendant sa main droite vers moi, sa main gauche placé derrière son dos, il termina sa demande avec une légère révérence.

\- Avec plaisir Monsieur Cullen, répondis-je en prenant délicatement sa main tout en répondant à sa révérence. Un mécanisme naturel pour moi.

\- Tu continues à me surprendre même là où je m'y attends le moins, dit Carlisle les yeux écarquillés, très stupéfié par ma révérence parfaite. Il posa fermement sa main droite sur ma hanche et emprisonna ma main droite dans sa main gauche. Où as-tu appris l'art de la révérence ?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Mademoiselle Warks, vous devez vous pencher sur votre pied droit incliné puis_ _entourer_ _le pied gauche tout en restant statique pendant l'exercice. Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant, se désola Madame Cutler pour la cinquième fois en moins de 30 minutes._

 _\- Mais j'essaye…, Répondis-je plaintivement tout en me redressant, mais je n'arrive pas me déplacer avec cette robe, elle me sert et me gratte, c'est insupportable !_

 _\- Monsieur votre père l'ambassadeur tiens à ce que vous soyez parfaite lors de votre première soirée avec les gens du beau monde, réfuta Madame Cutler intraitable._

 _\- Je suis vraiment obligée d'y aller ? Me plaignis-je pour la centième fois tout en essayant de me gratter vainement le dos._

 _\- Oui, dit-elle inflexible. Vous voulez faire honte à votre père par vos manières désastreuses en manière de danse ? Je secouais la tête négativement tout en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Je sentais les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans mes yeux._

 _Elle souffla de manière dramatique, réajustant sa robe, elle se baissa à ma hauteur avant de soulever doucement mon visage._

 _\- Mademoiselle Warks, votre révérence n'est pas si désastreuse que cela, encore un petit effort et elle sera parfaite. Vous avez_ _la_ _chance incroyable à votre si jeune âge de pouvoir faire ce que vous faîtes. Si vous continuez dans cette voie-là vous serez une jeune femme brillante et cultivée. Vous ne devez compter que sur vous-même pour réussir, être une femme accomplie aujourd'hui est impossible, finit-elle catégorique._

 _\- Mais alors pourquoi_ _êtes-vous_ _si…_ _dure_ _avec moi ? Répondis-je en relevant prestement la tête, choquée par cette vérité._

 _\- Parce que quand vous irez parcourir le monde par vous-même vous serez confrontée à l'injustice, l'inégalité mais surtout au sexisme._

 _\- Le… Sexisme ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je curieuse et horrifiée ayant l'impression que ce mot était tabou._

 _\- C'est de croire que vous pouvez laisser un homme vous faire_ _penser_ _que vous êtes inférieur à lui parce que vous êtes née en tant que femme, expliqua-t-elle durement._

 _Je restais de longues secondes silencieuses assimilant ces nouvelles informations sur ma place dans le monde._

 _\- Co…Comment puis-je faire pour ne pas laisser un Homme se croire supérieur à moi ? Questionnais-je en butant sur mes mots._

 _Elle m'offrit un vrai sourire, le premier que je vis depuis que_ _je l'avais rencontré_ _il y a maintenant 3 ans._

 _\- Soyez une femme forte et indépendante ! Alors_ _vous allez commencer par me sécher_ _ces fausses larmes de crocodile ! Redressez-vous ! Respirez un bon coup et faîtes-moi une référence qui rendrait jalouse la reine d'Angleterre, me dicta énergiquement Madame Cutler._

 _Ce que je fis parfaitement._

 _ **Fin de Flashback.**_

\- Madame Bunty Cutler* était une sorte de gouvernante. Une vieille femme très élégante qui aimait la discipline. Elle m'a énormément apporté lorsque j'étais encore une petite fille, pour ne pas dire traumatisée…, Expliquais-je avec nostalgie. Un doux sourire s'installant sur mes lèvres à son souvenir.

\- Alors je remercie Madame Cutler qui a fait de toi une merveilleuse femme maitrisant parfaitement la révérence. Mais connais-tu aussi bien la révérence que les danses traditionnelles ? Me demanda malicieusement Carlisle.

\- Me lanceriez-vous un défi Monsieur Cullen ? Répliquais-je joueuse.

\- Tout à fait, acquiesça-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Alors j'accepte de le relever !

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à nous déhancher et danser sur différentes musiques et passant par tous les styles du modern jazz jusqu'aux danses de salon comme la valse ou sans oublier les danses de la Renaissance comme la Branle. Il s'agit d'une danse au rythme posé et s'exécute en faisant successivement deux pas glissés à gauche puis de deux pas glissés à droite, c'était un peu monotone mais nous pouvions tous participer à cette danse ensemble. Nous nous étions follement amusés, échangeant nos partenaires entre chaque danse.

Je fus particulièrement surprise en voyant Emmett et Rosalie exécuter un paso noble parfait, c'était magnifique, survolant la piste presque magiquement. Sa cuisse apparaissant à plusieurs moments de manières très sexy de mon point de vue.

Alice et Jasper le firent concurrence en dansant sur un charleston, je me retenais à plusieurs reprises d'applaudir dans mes mains comme une enfant. C'était entraînant et beau à regarder. Le bonheur d'Alice était contagieux au point où je vis Jasper sourire et même rire à plusieurs reprises.

Mais Carlisle restait pour moi le meilleur danseur. Invitant Esmée sur la piste de danse pour un tango argentin. Époustouflée fut le seul mot pour décrire ce que je voyais. Carlisle guidait Esmée avec son poids et son buste. Ils reculaient, avançaient, leurs pieds bougeaient harmonieusement, parfois leurs regards se croisaient. Le long cou d'Esmée tendu légèrement en arrière et tourné vers l'extérieur. Je n'étais pas jalouse que Carlisle danse avec Esmée, j'étais envieuse de ne pas pouvoir danser avec autant de classe. Ils formaient un très beau duo. Les regarder ensemble était hypnotique.

Après délibération et à l'unanimité, nous déclarâmes Esmée et Carlisle grands vainqueurs de ce tournois improvisé de danse !

* * *

Mes doigts glissèrent le long des étagères en bois luxueux du bureau de Carlisle. J'aimais m'imprégner des odeurs des livres, un mélange d'encre et de feuilles anciennes, c'était si exaltant. La poussière naturellement présente dans la pièce me donnait cette impression de bibliothèque ancienne.

\- Aimes-tu ce que tu trouves ? M'interpella Carlisle depuis l'entrée du bureau avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Je me retournais surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu ouvrir la porte.

\- Carlisle, marmonnais-je agacée par ses facultés à se rendre aussi discret.

\- Excuse-moi, répliqua-t-il ne semblant pas désolé du tout alors qu'un sourire s'affichait sur son visage de marbre.

\- Je voulais m'isoler un peu pour reprendre mon souffle, je commence à fatiguer après avoir autant bougé, continuais-je tout en retournant mon attention sur son impressionnante collection de livres. Et je voulais te donner ceci, ajoutais-je un lui montrant le paquet emballé posé sur son bureau en acajou. Je gardais dans ma main droite un second paquet, attendant le bon moment pour le lui donner. J'étais, de nouveau, devenue nerveuse.

\- Rien ne t'obligeais à faire tout ceci, murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers son bureau.

\- Oh pitié Carlisle, c'est juste un cadeau pour fêter ton… Ça te fait quel âge du coup ?

Il haussa les épaules innocemment tout en prenant la boîte posée sur son bureau.

\- 31 je dirais, répondit-il en rigolant légèrement. J'esquissais un léger sourire à sa réponse. Tenant encore fermement mon deuxième présent entre mes mains maintenant devenues moites, je répétais mon discours dans ma tête.

Carlisle ouvrit la boite, un grand sourire sincère fendit son visage en découvrant le cadeau à l'intérieur.

\- Elle est semblable à l'autre… Celle où je t'ai arraché les boutons, ajoutais-je légèrement rougissante.

\- Peut-être devrais-je l'essayer maintenant pour voir si elle est vraiment si semblable à la précédente ? Répondit-il malicieux tout en commençant à déboutonner sa propre chemise.

Inconsciemment je m'avançais vers lui, me mordant la lèvre inférieure, le cerveau en ébullition, j'imaginais déjà une dizaine de scénarios où nous n'aurions plus besoin de vêtements ou alors très peu… Ses yeux ocres me fixaient intensément, m'appelant à le rejoindre aussitôt. J'enlevais les talons que je portais alors que ma main gauche essayait de descendre la fermeture de ma robe encombrante tandis que ma main droite se contractait sur l'enveloppe que je tenais dans mon dos.

L'enveloppe.

Je me stoppais net dans mon excitation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Se renseigna Carlisle remarquant mon trouble soudain.

\- Je … Enfaite... La chemise ce…

\- Oh excuse-moi Erica, je ne voulais insinuer que nous étions obligés de… Excuse-moi je te taquinais mais je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise, bredouilla Carlisle perdu.

C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Carlisle aussi perdu et gêné, je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler devant sa mine déconfite. Il haussa un sourcil devant mon hilarité inattendue.

\- Ne t'excuse pas… J'ai vraiment très envie que tu essayes cette chemise, repris-je audacieuse, mais avant je voulais te donner ceci, dis-je en lui tendant mon enveloppe kraft.

\- Un autre cadeau ? Demanda-t-il surpris, sa chemise entre ouverte sur son torse blanc.

\- Euh… C'est un début de plan de mon avenir, tentais-je d'expliquer maladroitement en me tortillant sur place.

Ce n'était pas exactement la manière dont je voulais présenter les choses… Il se contenta d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et d'en sortir le dossier qu'elle contenait.

 _\- « Simon Fraser Université »_ Lut Carlisle à haute voix avant de l'ouvrir rapidement pour le parcourir avant de le refermer d'un coup sec. Il me regarda de nouveau ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

\- J'ai fait une demande pour cette université à Vancouver, complétais-je en frottant nerveusement mes mains l'une contre l'autre. Ils ont huit départements dont un de science sociale et un autre de communication mais surtout… Ils ont un super hôpital pas loin du campus, marmonnais-je tout en baissant les yeux vers le sol, Donc… je me demandais si tu aurais envie de venir avec moi à Vancouver ? Nous serions à peine à deux heures d'avion de Port Angeles et d'ici un an je pourrais aussi faire une demande de transfert pour aller n'importe où. Parce qu'une fois que Bella aura fini le lycée, et on sait tous les deux qu'Edward va attendre que Bella finisse le lycée, il va l'emmener dieu seul sait où. Et même si je sais qu'elle sera réticente au début, elle finira par se faire à l'idée, parce que pour être honnête, c'est un peu grâce à elle que je veux aller à Vancouver, continuais-je précipitamment.

Maintenant que j'avais lâché cette bombe je ne contrôlais plus ce que je disais. Toutes mes idées partaient dans tous les sens et tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche me semblait incompréhensible une fois que je le disais à voix haute.

Ce fut un étau froid qui me sortis de mes pensées confuses. Carlisle m'avait complètement enfermé dans ses bras, je le sentais trembler légèrement contre moi.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse, le doute s'insinuant dans sa question.

Je pris une minute avant de répondre à sa question, dissipant les derniers doutes et peurs qui pullulaient dans mon cerveau, formulant dans ma tête une réponse honnête de ce que je ressentais.

\- Je crois que je commence à en avoir un peu marre de vadrouiller de villes en villes sans avoir de véritable attache, murmurais-je contre son corps glacé. Je n'ai plus envie de passer mes journées seule, continuais-je, et je… Je me sens vraiment bien avec toi, finis-je doucement.

\- Alors j'accepte, conclu-t-il en m'embrassant férocement, ma tête emprisonnée entre ses doigts froids.

Il me souleva en l'air facilement comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une plume chassée par le vent. Je me sentais complètement euphorique dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je n'avais plus peur de l'avenir. Je n'avais plus peur car je n'étais plus seule et je ne le serai plus jamais.

Il me reposa délicatement sur son bureau, se glissant entre mes jambes malgré ma robe qui commençait à devenir gênante entre nous, continuant à m'embrasser tout en se collant à moi.

Il n'y avait que ma respiration lourde qui résonnait dans la pièce, sans oublier nos gémissements s'échappant de nos bouches emmêlées. J'étais juste complètement surexcitée, Carlisle l'était d'autant plus. J'étais à moitié allongée sur la table, Carlisle me surplombant, sa chemise ouverte, je ne cessais de faire glisser ma main sur son torse, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Je finis par lui faire enlever sa chemise. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur mes cuisses, soulevant sans honte ma robe pour révéler mon sous-vêtement clairement humide.

\- Tu as vraiment une odeur divine, murmura Carlisle d'une voix rauque contre ma bouche.

Je le vis fermer les yeux tout inspirant une nouvelle goulée d'air avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Ses yeux passant de l'ocre doré à l'or noir en quelques secondes, c'était à la fois terrifiant et complètement excitant.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir énormément de pouvoir en moi, réussir à émoustiller Carlisle de cette manière me flattait. J'étais devenue la plus belle femme à ses yeux.

J'agrippais aussitôt sa nuque et pressais mes lèvres entre ouvertes contre les siennes. Ses mains continuèrent leur délicieux massage, cette fois-ci il ne perdit pas de temps et écarta ma culotte sur le côté avant de glisser un doigt à l'intérieur de moi.

Je ne reconnus pas le lourd gémissement qui remonta du plus profond de ma gorge mais cela plu à Carlisle qui ressortit son doigt avant de le replonger plus rapidement et sans s'arrêter.

À partir de ce moment-là tout me semblait chaud, chaque caresse, chaque toucher, aussi léger fût-il, me brûlait davantage et ajoutait une dose d'excitation que je n'arrivais plus à contenir. Je me voyais me frotter contre lui, mes fesses s'avançant vers lui cherchant toujours plus de contact avec ses mains, ma langue plongeant avec gourmandise dans sa bouche comme si j'essayais d'aspirer l'âme de Carlisle.

\- Tu es tellement mouillée Erica, dit-il en me montrant ses doigts où coulait ma cyprine.

Je baissais les yeux entre mes jambes remarquant qu'une petite flaque transparente s'était formé sur son bureau en acajou, je ressentis une petite dose de culpabilité pour avoir souillé ce magnifique bureau mais je l'étouffais aussitôt quand je vis Carlisle tomber à genou avant de s'avancer vers moi.

Il me lécha d'une façon si obscène que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pousser des gémissements qui auraient rendu jalouse toutes les filles des vidéos pornos. Il alternait entre l'utilisation de sa langue et de ses doigts cherchant toujours plus de gémissement de ma part.

D'un coup, il se releva avant de me prendre et de me retourner sur son bureau, remontant ma robe et baissant sans vergogne ma culotte, il me lécha de nouveau. Toute cette action s'était déroulée en moins de deux secondes.

Cette position m'excita davantage et me contraria légèrement. Je ne pouvais plus toucher Carlisle, juste m'agripper à son bureau. Je le sentais accroupis derrière moi, sentant sa langue s'insinuer entre chaque plis de mon pubis, tout en malaxant mes fesses avec ses deux mains. Soudain il remonta avant de m'attraper par la nuque avec sa main gauche et de me soulever légèrement avant de plonger deux doigts en moi d'un coup sec, son bassin suivant le même mouvement mimant ainsi la pénétration.

C'était complètement fou, et terriblement excitant, je me sentais dominée et manipulée comme une poupée et pourtant j'aimais ça. Sa prise sur ma nuque m'excitait encore plus, je ne ressentais qu'une légère douleur comparée à ce qu'il pourrait vraiment me faire s'il utilisait toute sa force. Je savais d'avance que j'aurai quelques bleus dès le lendemain mais je m'en fichais.

Et le fait de sentir son bassin et son excitation dure se frotter contre moi tandis que ses doigts frappaient à l'intérieur cherchant à me faire jouir me fit perdre la tête.

Je vins au bout de quelques secondes d'un long gémissement que j'étouffais contre le bureau. Les doigts de Carlisle se retirèrent doucement et je sentis le liquide couler contre ma cuisse.

C'était juste bon.

Je pris quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et me relever du bureau où j'étais encore à moitié allongée, les fesses encore nues. Je me tournais vers Carlisle et surpris son regard tendu vers moi, sa mâchoire contractée sans parler de ses yeux emplis de désir et de possession.

La robe retomba autour de mes chevilles tandis que ma culotte resta à terre, je m'avançais rapidement vers lui, l'embrassant avant de tomber à genou devant lui.

\- Erica…, Protesta faiblement Carlisle, que fais-tu ?

\- Je t'offre ton dernier cadeau d'anniversaire, répondis-je malicieusement et légèrement choquée de mon audace soudaine tandis que je m'attaquais à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon chic.

Il n'émit aucune autre protestation ou ne chercha pas à me dissuader de me relever, ce que j'appréciais secrètement. C'était toujours gênant lorsqu'une personne refusait un tel plaisir partagé.

Je fis glisser la fermeture avant de m'attaquer à son boxer. Son excitation était clairement visible alors qu'une tâche humide s'était formée sur son boxer. Son pénis fièrement dressé semblait particulièrement à l'étroit dans son vêtement.

Je lui baissais son boxer à deux mains, Carlisle émit un léger soupir de contentement quand il sentit son érection se libérer de son boxer.

J'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois des pénis, des longs, des fins ou des petits, mais pour la première fois, je trouvais que celui de Carlisle était beau. Il était proportionnel à sa taille, une fine toison blonde l'entourait le mettant en valeur. Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus avant de m'avancer et de le prendre en bouche. À l'aide de ma main droite, je fis un léger mouvement de va-et-vient alors que ma langue le léchait.

Son goût était légèrement acide, c'était déstabilisant comme sensation sur la langue. Et je ressentis jusque dans le fond de ma gorge le léger grondement de Carlisle, s'intensifiant de plus en plus. Ses soupirs mélangés à son grognement m'incitèrent davantage à accélérer le rythme de ma fellation. Ma main droite accéléra le mouvement de va-et-vient tandis que ma gauche s'aventura jusqu'à la fesse gauche de Carlisle et s'y agrippa. Aussitôt je sentis une légère pression sur ma tête.

Ses deux mains malaxaient avec une force retenu mes courts cheveux, glissant jusque dans mon cou, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec ma peau.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée dans cette position mais je sentis une différence quand Carlisle finis par m'agripper l'arrière de la tête, il était proche de sa libération. Cela m'excita, je mis plus de vigueur et de passion à vouloir le faire venir.

Ses grondements étaient à la fois terrifiants et excitants, l'acidité de son sperme dans ma bouche était de plus en plus présente.

\- Continue... Je vais venir… Là ! Là ! Grogna-t-il.

Aussitôt je sentis sa semence remplir ma bouche, il fit encore deux allées et venues avant de sortir de ma bouche, sa main droite encore accrochée à mes cheveux tandis que sa main gauche retirait son pénis de ma bouche. J'avalais les derniers restes tout en essuyant les quelques gouttes qui coulaient au coin de ma bouche.

Il me releva prestement avant de m'embrasser férocement, sa langue pénétrant avec force dans ma bouche, je me tenais à lui, tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux blonds de nouveau excitée.

\- Si je n'écoutais que moi, je te ferai l'amour sur ce bureau, gronda-t-il contre ma bouche.

\- Et comment me ferais-tu l'amour sur ce bureau ? répliquais-je joueuse. Je ne sais pas d'où me venait cette provocation mais j'aimais ça.

\- Je… Il se coupa d'un coup, sa tête se tournant légèrement vers la porte. Il lâcha un soupir avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois plus doucement. Alice nous attend, murmura-t-il légèrement grincheux.

Je perdis instantanément toute excitation ainsi que les couleurs de mon visage.

* * *

 **A suivre…**

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce nouveau chapitre ? Dîtes-moi tout dans vos commentaires ! Merci

 _ **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre**_ _:_

 _« Je… Oui, j'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles avant répondis-je prudemment._

 _D'accord mais je…_

 _Je ne tiens pas à en parler Bella coupais-je amèrement en me tournant vers elle. Je suis désolée d'être aussi brusque concluais-je en sortant rapidement de la camionnette et entrant directement dans la maison sans l'attendre. »_

 **Question du jour** **:**

 **Et vous chères lectrices, quel est l'endroit où vous rêviez de faire l'amour ? Avec Carlisle ou autre… Merci d'avance pour vos réponses coquines !**


	36. Chapter 36 : Anacrouse

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre.

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour le nombre de personnes qui lisent et suivent cette histoire, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses chaque jour ! Alors merci, cela me touche énormément.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** **:**

 **Magicworld1** : Mon dieu, tu m'as tellement fais rire quand j'ai lu ton commentaire… Comme je peux comprendre ta douleur, j'avais toujours voulu le faire sur la plage mais je me suis dit qu'avec le sable ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées… Et tu me prouves que j'ai raison.

Et je partage à fond ton fantasme de le faire sur la grosse voiture avec Carlisle mais j'opterais pour une décapotable… Hé hé merci encore pour avoir répondu avec franchise.

 **Guest** : Hello new reader ! You are my fisrt english commentary. Soooo, i'm verry happy. So thank you for taking the time to give me your opinion on my story. And to answer your question, I was inspired by the first volume of twilight. Then I introduced Erica and created new actions in history. I hope you read the following and that you like it. Thanks again !

 **Aiana02 **: Plus je lis tes commentaires, plus je t'aime ah ah ah. Tu me fais mourir de rire à chaque fois ! J'espère que tu vas mieux, toi et tes doigts sans oulier tes yeux et que tu pourras lire ce nouveau chapitre.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je ne voudrais pas connaître l'avenir, je ne voudrais pas être déçu ou au contraire impatiente ! Alors je me laisse vivre. Si j'ai posé cette question, c'est pour faire comprendre aux lecteurs que ce n'est pas facile si un gars (aussi canon soit-il) te balance qu'il est ton âme soeur et que tu dois l'accepter point final. Enfin voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

Merci à Mane-jeï pour la correction de ce chapitre. Croyez-moi vous ne savez pas à quel point elle m'aide dans cette histoire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 36** **: Anacrouse**

 _Je perdis instantanément toute excitation ainsi que les couleurs de mon visage._

\- Oh putain ! M'exclamais-je en m'écartant d'un coup. Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai complètement oublié les autres, je ne sais pas où me mettre, murmurais-je au bord de l'apoplexie. Heureusement que Bella n'a rien entendu…, Marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

\- Je pense qu'on s'est un peu laissé emporter par la situation, il vaudrait peut-être mieux…

\- Le refaire loin des oreilles indiscrètes, complétais-je pour lui.

\- Aussi… Mais j'allais surtout dire qu'il vaudrait mieux les rejoindre et faire comme si de rien était, répondit-il souriant tout en fermant les boutons de sa chemise.

Je trouvais à cet instant, Carlisle, l'image parfaite de la débauche. Ses cheveux autrefois bien peignés étaient complètement ébouriffés, sa chemise froissée et son pantalon pendait légèrement sur ses hanches robustes, la braguette encore ouverte. Comment pouvait-on être aussi sexy ? Je me rendais compte que ce n'était clairement pas humain.

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu te changes, m'interrompis Carlisle en regardant ma robe froissée et ma petite culotte à terre. Je ne savais même plus à quel moment je l'avais enlevé.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, en plus il doit être déjà tard, on va devoir bientôt rentrer je pense, ajoutais-je en ramassant ma petite culotte foncée.

\- Je vais chercher tes affaires, attends-moi ici dit-il.

Ce fut le bruit de la porte du bureau qui se referma qui m'indiqua qu'il était parti en super vitesse. J'eu à peine le temps de remettre mon sous-vêtement que Carlisle réapparu avec mes propres habits.

\- Je suis déçu, moi qui me suis dépêché pour revenir au moment où tu te remettrais cette petite culotte…, Se lamenta faussement Carlisle.

Je lâchais un petit rire avant de me retourner vers Carlisle pour récupérer mes habits quand je vis son regard se déplacer sur l'ensemble de mon corps, scrutant chaque centimètre carré avec beaucoup d'intérêt me faisant rougir.

\- Crois-moi si nous étions seul..., murmura Carlisle en s'avançant vers moi comme un chasseur traquant sa proie, je t'aurais fait hurler sur ce bureau, finit-il avant de m'embrasser brusquement.

Je finis par m'habiller tant bien que mal malgré Carlisle et ses mains baladeuses mais je regrettais sincèrement de ne pas être allée jusqu'au bout.

Nous redescendîmes bras dessus bras dessous, affrontant les regards lourds de sens du reste de la famille mais pour la première fois, je n'étais plus gênée, j'étais fière de me tenir aux côtés de Carlisle et d'être aussi important pour lui. Je trouvais enfin ma place dans cette famille originale.

* * *

\- Carlisle a réagis comment à ton choix d'université ? Me demanda Bella

\- Et bien… Il était très content je dirais, répondis-je en démarrant la camionnette pour rentrer chez nous. Vraiment très content, ajoutais-je mentalement en repensant à tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans son bureau et sur sa table.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si rouge d'un coup ? M'interpella Bella suspicieusement.

\- Et bien je pense que le sexe avec un vampire doit être vraiment vraiment exceptionnel, répondis-je avec un sourire lubrique.

\- Oh ! … Ah ! ah oui je vois enfin non… Edward et moi, on … on n'est pas encore à ce stade de notre relation, murmura-t-elle vraiment gênée en triturant les manches de sa veste, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour vous deux, tout viendra en temps voulu ! Rigolais-je en imaginant le prude Edward en action.

\- Tu as déjà eu beaucoup de relation enfin tu vois ? Questionna-t-elle curieuse.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, je m'en voulais de m'être laissée emporter dans ce sujet. Nous étions presque arrivées devant la maison de Charlie et nous avions dépassé de quinze minutes le couvre-feu accordé.

\- Erica ? M'appela Bella quand je finis par me garer devant la maison.

Je coupais brusquement le moteur, agacée par ma propre bêtise.

\- Je… Oui, j'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles avant, répondis-je prudemment.

\- D'accord mais je…

\- Je ne tiens pas à en parler Bella, coupais-je amèrement en me tournant vers elle. Je suis désolée d'être aussi brusque, concluais-je en sortant rapidement de la camionnette et entrant directement dans la maison sans l'attendre.

J'enlevais mes chaussures, agacées par cette fin de soirée, et les lançais pratiquement contre le petit meuble à l'entrée. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Bella de me questionner, c'était le genre de sujet abordé entre filles et surtout c'était moi qui l'avais lancé.

\- Tout va bien ? Me demanda Charlie une bière à la main alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine.

Je m'avançais vers lui, pris une longue gorgée de sa bière avant de la lui rendre.

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci. J'avais très soif, ajoutais-je en voyant son regard surpris. Et désolée pour le retard, finis-je en allant dans ma chambre.

\- Euh… Bonne nuit Erica, murmura Charlie encore à moitié choqué.

Je retombais sur mon lit encore tout habillée, pris mon oreiller avant de le plaquer contre mon visage et d'hurler toute la frustration que je gardais pour moi.

 _Erica_

 _Ma jolie petite Erica_

 _Erica_

 _Tu es à moi_

 _Erica_

\- Erica ?

J'ouvris précipitamment les yeux et me relevais d'un coup avant de me cogner contre la tête de Bella. La douleur soudaine eut le mérite de me réveiller et de me sortir définitivement de mon cauchemar une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Ouch ! Marmonna Bella en se prenant la tête entre ses deux mains et titubant jusqu'au bureau.

\- Ça va ? Demandais-je tout en la maudissant silencieusement et en me frottant le front.

\- Ouais… Murmura-t-elle, je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais de cette façon, marmonna-t-elle agacée.

J'ignorais volontairement sa question, peu désireuse de m'attarder à raconter mes nuits agitées.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demandais-je en regardant par la fenêtre remarquant que je n'avais même pas pris le temps de fermer mes rideaux avant d'aller dormir.

En fait je ne me souvenais pas de m'être endormi hier soir. J'étais encore toute habillée de mes vêtements de la veille et mes yeux étaient collés par du mascara.

\- Il est presque midi, me répondit-elle, tu as vraiment un sommeil très lourd, j'ai d'abord toqué plusieurs fois à ta porte avant de me permettre d'entrer et même après t'avoir appelé plusieurs fois, tu dormais.

\- Ah… Vraiment ? Désolée, je devais vraiment être plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais.

\- Sûrement, répondit-elle sceptique, bref quoi qu'il en soit, il y a Lauren qui est là pour te voir, dit-elle en me désignant la porte avec son pouce.

\- Ah ! euh …

\- Je ne savais pas que tu devais la voir ce week-end, continua Bella.

\- Et bien moi non plus, elle a l'air comment ? ça va ? Demandais-je tout en me relevant précipitamment imaginant déjà le pire la concernant.

\- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Je crois qu'elle voudrait t'inviter à manger chez elle et Charlie a déjà donné son accord. On va aller à la Push, Bill et Jacob nous ont invité, on ne va pas tarder à partir, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Très bien.

Je me sentais un peu étrange ce matin vis-à-vis de Bella. J'étais gênée par rapport à hier soir et en même temps je m'en voulais d'avoir réagis de cette façon. Je m'avançais vers ma penderie choisissant des vêtements au hasard avant de me diriger vers la porte de ma chambre.

\- Hey Erica ! M'appela doucement Bella. Je me retournais vers elle légèrement tendue, attendant la suite. Je suis désolée pour hier, je ne voulais pas t'agacer avec toutes mes questions mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir aborder ce sujet avec une amie enfin à part avec ma mère mais ce n'est pas une amie et surtout elle m'a complètement traumatisé quand j'avais 13 ans et qu'elle m'a montré comment mettre un préservatif sur une banane à table devant Phil. J'esquissais un petit sourire en imaginant cette scène, une Bella plus jeune au bord de la crise cardiaque manipulant du latex lubrifié sur une banane. Enfin bref tout ça pour te dire que je suis désolée de t'avoir questionné de cette manière, finit-elle en baissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit, la contrais-je doucement, je ne suis pas énervée contre toi mais contre moi. Je… Prends ton temps surtout si c'est ta première fois, pas besoin de se précipiter surtout qu'Edward à l'air d'avoir un sacré glaçon dans le… Enfin bref tu vois, finis-je en rigolant en voyant Bella ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et je sortis de ma chambre.

\- Il n'a pas de glaçon ! répliqua-t-elle en criant tout en me suivant hors de ma chambre. Il ne veut pas que je sois en danger c'est tout !

\- Qui ne veut pas que tu sois en danger ? Demanda Charlie depuis le salon où il était assis un journal à la main avec Lauren en face de lui.

Celle-ci se releva en me voyant arriver avant de me saluer chaleureusement. Bella avait raison, Lauren semblait aller très bien.

Bella changea instantanément de couleur, elle était presque aussi blanche que les Cullen si cela était humainement possible.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, réfutais-je un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Edward à peur que Bella ne soit pas capable de suivre le rythme et de finir par se blesser, ça pourrait lui être fatal, concluais-je sombrement.

\- Erica ! S'offusqua Bella

\- De quoi parlez-vous toutes les deux ? Questionna à son tour Lauren, curieuse de notre conversation.

\- De randonnée avec les Cullen bien entendu ! Concluais-je en rigolant.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Edward, intervint posément Charlie tout en reprenant la lecture de son journal.

Une nouvelle crise de rire sortit de ma bouche, je finis même par en pleurer.

\- Très subtil Erica…, Siffla Bella entre ses lèvres plissées.

\- Tu n'es pas aussi expérimenté que la famille Cullen pour te lancer dans une randonnée avec eux. Commence par faire quelques expériences avant de te lancer là-dedans, conclu-t-il imperturbable même avec mon hilarité soudaine.

Je finis par me calmer tant bien que mal et dis à Lauren qu'elle pouvait m'attendre dans ma chambre le temps que je prenne rapidement une douche avant de partir manger chez elle.

Bella ne cessa de me fusiller du regard tandis que je montais les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je finis par exploser de rire une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte.

Je ressortis une dizaine de minutes plus tard, d'excellente humeur grâce à Charlie et Bella. Ceux-ci étaient, semble-t-il, déjà partis pour la Push à en juger par l'absence des clés de la voiture de Charlie sur la petite table à l'entrée.

\- C'est bon Lauren, je suis prête ! Annonçais-en entrant dans ma chambre tout en séchant négligemment mes cheveux à l'aide de ma serviette.

Lauren, dos à moi, se tourna doucement, une petite carte blanche entre ses mains, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle la lisait avant de relever, d'un coup, les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi le père d'Edward t'avais offert…, Elle baissa les yeux sur la carte avant de me fixer de nouveau plus froidement qu'avant, une hellébore, finit-elle.

Je me stoppais d'un coup, la serviette tomba à mes pieds. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Lauren avait tout découvert à cause de ma négligence.

J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. Je me sentais paralysée.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Ta da ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dîtes-moi tout dans vos commentaires !**

 **Et oui ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, ce n'est pas par flemme d'écrire ou autre. J'ai coupé ce chapitre ici volontairement pour créer un petit suspense ! Mwahahah (rire sadique)**

 _ **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre**_ **:**

 _« - J_ _e sais je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurai jamais dû laisser Lauren le savoir, lâchais-je fataliste en m'asseyant bruyamment à leur table. Pendant une seconde j'avais imaginé lui faire subir la même chose qu'à Powell, avouais-je par la même occasion._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais, au contraire me rassura Rosalie, pendant que nous étions en balade ce dernier week-end, nous nous sommes tous concertés, dit-elle en désignant les autres Cullen autour de la table et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que ce soit une bonne chose que tu sois honnête avec Lauren. »_

 **Question du jour** **:**

 **Si vous étiez à la place de Lauren, comment auriez-vous réagis ? Soyez honnête, il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse. Merci d'avance pour vos réponses.**


	37. Chapter 37: Liaison

Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le retard de publication mais j'ai attrapée un mauvais rhume. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Dia Pristou** : Ah ah ta réaction m'a fais beaucoup rire, j'espère que le suspense n'a pas été trop dur ah ah ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 37** **: Liaison**

 _Lauren, dos à moi, se tourna doucement, une petite carte blanche entre_ _ses_ _mains, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle_ _la_ _lisait avant de relever,_ _d'un coup_ _, les yeux vers moi._

 _\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi le père d'Edward t'avais offert…, Elle baissa les yeux sur la carte avant de me fixer de nouveau plus froidement qu'avant, une hellébore, finit-elle._

 _Je me stoppais d'un coup, la serviette tomba à mes pieds. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Lauren avait tout découvert à cause de ma négligence._

 _J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. Je me sentais paralysée._

\- Tu te tape le père d'Edward ? Demanda-t-elle crûment. C'est lui le gars dont tu t'es entichée ?! Continua-t-elle le venin s'infiltrant dans sa voix.

\- Quoi ?! Attends ! Attends :! Laisse-moi t'expliquer, coupais-je tremblante.

\- Mon dieu ! Erica ! Tu ne nies pas ! Mais dans quoi tu t'es embarquée ?! Ce gars à genre plus de 30 ans !

Elle semblait à la fois dégoûtée et complètement perdue face à cette vérité.

\- Il avait cent fois plus mais je m'abstins de la corriger. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation où tout ça allait mal finir. Je pouvais le refaire non ? Faire oublier à Lauren comme au docteur Powel. Et pourtant je n'en avais pas envie. J'avais envie de pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un d'autre que Bella, une autre amie qui ne savait rien sur les vampires, les compagnons et le reste. Je voulais garder un semblant de normalité dans ma vie.

Je me sentais d'un coup plus sereine. Je me baissais pour ramasser ma serviette tombée au sol quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Assieds-toi, lui proposais-je gentiment en m'asseyant sur mon lit à moitié défait. S'il-te-plait, ajoutais-je presque plaintivement en la voyant indécise et encore perturbée par la révélation.

Elle souffla avant de s'avancer vers mon lit et de s'asseoir au pied de celui-ci, le plus loin de moi. Son visage était fermé mais elle fit l'effort de bien vouloir rester pour que je puisse m'expliquer.

\- Je ne vais pas m'excuser, commençais-je doucement. Elle grogna légèrement et son visage se tourna vers la fenêtre. Je ne peux pas m'excuser pour les sentiments que je ressens pour lui. Je ne peux pas les contrôler, chuchotais-je.

Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu, elle sembla moins tendue. Elle tourna sa tête de nouveau vers moi.

\- Comme moi, murmura-t-elle doucement. J'… J'aime les filles, dit-elle difficilement, sa voix s'étranglant presque.

Je lui offris un sourire un peu timide, consciente des efforts qu'elle réalisait.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui se passe entre vous …, Demanda-t-elle.

Ce que je fis en omettant la partie surnaturelle. J'essayais d'être le plus honnête possible dans la limite du raisonnable.

Je lui parlais de la première fois où je vis Carlisle, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital après l'accident survenue sur le parking du lycée. Je qualifiais cette de rencontre de coup de foudre. Elle me regarda perplexe face à cette déclaration mais je continuais.

Puis je lui expliquais ce que j'avais ressenti après ce premier contact, que je ne cessais de repenser à lui et combien je me sentais coupable de fantasmer sur le père d'un camarade de classe.

Notre seconde rencontre, après notre mésaventure à Port Angeles, où je m'étais blessée la main après avoir frappé un des agresseurs et comment Edward avait, par chance, pu nous aider avant de nous conduire chez lui pour me soigner.

Lauren me coupait de temps en temps pour approfondir un point ou me demander plus de détails sur comment je ressentais la chose mais dans l'ensemble elle semblait assez ouverte pour m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Je lui racontais avec beaucoup de honte que je croyais qu'il était marié, que je me sentais d'autant plus coupable. Je ne lui parlais pas des tableaux, ni de la légende des Quileutes, juste que j'avais préféré garder mes distances avec les Cullen pendant quelques temps... jusqu'à notre accident avec Bella à Phoenix où Edward et ses frères et sœurs nous avaient une nouvelle fois sauvé la vie le tout sans lui parler de James.

\- Et bien… Vous êtes soit vraiment très mal chanceuse ou très chanceuse que les Cullen soient dans le coin pour vous sortir d'affaire, commenta-t-elle avec une légère suspicion.

J'haussais simplement les épaules à sa remarque et continuais mon récit. Je finis par expliquer que grâce à Rosalie et aux réunions à Port Angeles, je me sentais mieux et j'essayais de reprendre un peu le contrôle de ma vie tout en combattant mon attirance pour le médecin.

Finalement tout avait changé le jour de mon anniversaire où je compris qu'il n'était aucunement marié et qu'il était également attiré par moi.

\- Je pensais qu'on te l'avait dit qu'il vivait avec sa sœur pour pouvoir adopter autant d'enfants, rajouta Lauren, tu n'avais rien écouté à la cafétéria le premier jour ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en rappelle pas, marmonnais-je, enfin bref je continue.

Notre premier rendez-vous fut disséqué avec grand soin par Lauren, celle-ci me bombardant de questions en tout genre. Comment était-il habillé ? Où êtes-vous allés ? Quel restaurant ? Vous êtes entrés dans une église ? Quoi ? Une fête foraine ? Vous vous êtes embrassés à quel moment ?... Et beaucoup d'autres.

Je lui fis comprendre qu'on prenait notre temps pour mieux se connaître et être sûrs de se lancer dedans car c'était compliqué.

\- Oui j'imagine… Tu as quand même l'âge de ses enfants sans oublier que tu les fréquente aussi. C'est vachement glauque, lâcha-t-elle sans méchanceté.

\- Crois-moi j'en suis vraiment consciente… Mais au final c'est même eux qui nous ont poussé l'un vers l'autre alors je ne sais pas… Je ne regrette rien sincèrement. Si tu pouvais ressentir ce que je ressens en ce moment tu comprendrais tout de suite, finis-je douloureusement.

Elle se releva du lit avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre, quelques rayons de soleil traversèrent les nuages, les Cullen avaient prévu de partir chasser ce week-end, d'après ce que m'avait dit Carlisle hier avant de se quitter. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, au moins j'étais sûre qu'aucun d'eux ne débarque à l'improviste dans l'espoir d'intimider Lauren ou autre.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le destin ou juste une folie, repris-je, mais je suis vraiment bien avec lui et sa famille, je me sens vraiment à ma place parmi eux. Si tu ne peux pas l'accepter… Je… Et bien je n'aurai pas le choix je suppose ? Sache juste que si je t'en parle c'est que je te fais entièrement confiance.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

\- Et bien les Cullen et Bella, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

\- Je vois… écoute, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je vois bien que par rapport à la rentrée tu sembles plus heureuse ou autre et je ne sais pas si c'est le destin ou la folie, sûrement les deux, continua-t-elle, mais je ne pense pas avoir le droit de te juger ou de te dire ce qui est bien ou mal pas, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…

Elle se tourna vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagis aussi excessivement. Il me faudra sûrement un peu de temps pour digérer cette nouvelle, j'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques c'est tout.

\- Je sais exactement dans quoi je m'embarque, réfutais-je, ça ne sera pas simple mais je pense que ça vaut le coup.

Elle hocha la tête avant de sortir son portable et de regarder l'heure.

\- Bon ma mère nous attend pour manger, on devrait y aller avant qu'elle mange tout ! Se réjouit-elle soudainement. Je voyais bien qu'elle se forçait à adopter une attitude positive et enjouée alors je fis de même.

\- Oui ! Allons-y je meurs de faim ! M'écriais-je en me relevant d'un coup.

Je récupérais mes affaires avant de la suivre dehors et de monter dans sa voiture.

\- Hum… Je suppose que tu ne vas pas débarquer au bal de fin d'année avec le doc ? M'interrogea-t-elle un peu gênée.

\- Je ne pense pas que la directrice apprécierait, Charlie encore moins…

\- Je me disais… Et bien qu'on pourrait éventuellement y aller ensemble, en temps qu'amies bien entendu hein ! Juste je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant de me pavaner avec un garçon donc… Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée ! M'exclamais-je sincèrement heureuse de pouvoir compter sur elle. De quelle couleur est ta robe ?

\- Et bien elle sera certainement rose ou rouge, je n'ai pas encore choisi, pourquoi ?

\- Pour le bouquet voyons ! Répondis-je, dans les films, le cavalier offre toujours un bouquet en accord avec la robe de sa partenaire.

Elle se contenta de rigoler tout en démarrant.

Nous avions passé une agréable après-midi avec Lauren et Karen, sa mère. Au fil de la journée, Lauren sembla redevenir elle-même. Nous mettions de côté ma relation peu conventionnelle avec Carlisle, je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander de garder pour elle mon petit secret. Je savais qu'elle le ferait.

J'envoyais même un message simple à Alice avant qu'elle ne prenne les devant, j'imaginais que peut-être elle aurait vu Lauren, dans une de ses visions, dans ma chambre me posant des questions. Je lui expliquais que Lauren ne dirait rien, je faisais confiance en mon amie tout simplement. Elle me répondit simplement avec un clin d'œil et qu'on se reverrait lundi au lycée.

Le dimanche fut consacré à mes derniers cours que j'avais quelque peu négligés ces derniers jours mais surtout je terminais de préparer mon dossier d'inscription pour l'université au Canada, la date limite d'inscription étant dans sept jours.

Charlie sembla content, voir fier, de mon choix remarquant son sourire en coin alors qu'il buvait sa tasse de café dans la cuisine assis en face de moi. Je pris le temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mon père sur sa boîte vocal. Il se trouvait actuellement en France afin de promouvoir les relations économiques et culturelles entre nos deux pays lors des futurs Jeux Olympiques de Paris.

Aujourd'hui tout me semblait juste parfait.

En arrivant sur le parking lundi, je trouvais Lauren qui m'attendait à côté du parking à moto, une simple place trop petite pour une voiture mais assez grande pour des engins à deux roues.

Nous nous saluâmes chaleureusement, rapidement Jessica et ses autres amis vinrent nous retrouver. S'ils furent surpris par nos échanges, ils le cachèrent habilement.

\- Tiens voilà les Cullen…, Annonça Lauren d'un ton calme en remarquant les deux voitures luxueuses qui se suivaient. Dans l'une se trouvait Bella et Edward et dans l'autre les autres Cullen.

Ils se garèrent à quelques mètres de nous, je m'avançais vers eux pour les saluer mais avant je jetais un petit coup d'œil derrière moi, remarquant Lauren me fixant et qui écoutait à moitié Eric lui racontant son rêve de la nuit dernière.

\- Bah alors tu viens ? Proposais-je en l'incitant à me rejoindre pour les saluer.

Celle-ci plus que ravie vint pratiquement vers moi en sautillant comme une enfant. Je levais les yeux au ciel en la voyant rayonner autant.

\- Pitié essaye de ne pas faire ta garce avec eux…, Chuchotais-je alors qu'on s'avançait

\- Moi ? Tu me connais si bien Erica, dit-elle avec sadisme. Tu savais que la majorité du consentement sexuel dans l'état de Washington est fixé à 16 ans, rajouta-t-elle mine de rien tout en se recoiffant.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… On dirait Bella… Est-ce que je suis la seule à ne pas m'être renseignée ?

\- Et bien... j'ai juste fait mes devoirs hier, dit-elle en haussant les épaules négligemment, je m'inquiète c'est tout.

\- Sincèrement je te remercie de ta sollicitude, répondis-je en m'arrêtant et en la regardant mais ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance l'âge pour moi et je repris mon chemin.

\- Oooh ! Alors c'est ton truc les hommes plus âgés hein ! C'est l'expérience qui t'intéresse ? Dit-elle en rigolant

\- L'expérience n'est pas un problème, réfutais-je rapidement. Je regrettais instantanément ce que j'avais dit.

\- Attends ça veut dire que…

\- Bref, la coupais-je plus froidement que prévu, on peut éviter de parler de ça sur le parking du lycée, tout le monde peut entendre et je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Je n'avais pas besoin que tous les Cullen sachent mes secrets, Edward n'avait pas le choix et moi non plus mais je préférais ne pas y penser.

\- Bon bon... mais sache que je ne lâche pas facilement le morceau, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Bonjour Erica ! S'exclama Alice aussi légère et heureuse qu'à l'accoutumé, Bonjour Lauren, ajouta-t-elle en voyant mon amie légèrement derrière moi.

\- Bonjour Alice, murmura cette dernière soudainement intimidée.

Nous nous regardâmes tous les six, Edward et Bella étant déjà rentrés à l'intérieur du bâtiment scolaire.

Dire que l'atmosphère était tendue, était un euphémisme. En proposant à Lauren de venir je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était aussi importante que la famille Cullen et qu'elle n'avait pas à changer quoi que ce soit mais dans l'immédiat je regrettais un peu.

\- Alors… Erica est devenue votre belle-mère en quelque sorte, commenta Lauren d'un coup.

Un fantôme aurait pu apparaître entre nous que ça n'aurait rien changé à la situation. Je regrettais d'autant plus de l'avoir inviter à me rejoindre. Le choc dû se voir sur l'ensemble de nos visages car elle eut la décence de rougir.

\- Hum… Désolé je manque de tact, marmonna-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Le rire bruyant d'Emmett coupa immédiatement le malaise entre nous. Bientôt nous nous miment tous à rire aussi bruyamment que lui mais je gardais une once de malaise au fond de moi à sa remarque.

\- Ah ah ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle, admis tranquillement Jasper avec un petit sourire contrit.

\- Ta copine est vraiment très drôle ! S'exclama Emmett entre deux crises de rire.

\- Vous devriez venir manger avec nous ce midi, invita Alice. Même Rosalie m'offrit un petit sourire.

Je regardais Lauren, demandant silencieusement si elle voulait manger avec eux.

\- C'est toi qui vois, ce n'est pas moi qui vais bientôt faire partie de leur famille…, Insinua-t-elle encore hilare.

\- Aaaah tu me fatigues ! Râlais-je en tournant les talons pour entrer dans le lycée.

Au loin j'entendais encore le rire d'Emmett.

* * *

Je retrouvais comme convenu les Cullen à leur table pour manger avec eux. Je gardais une place à mes côtés pour Lauren. Edward et Bella restaient dans leur coin ensemble comme s'ils étaient sur une autre planète. Avant même que Rosalie n'ouvre la bouche je l'interrompais.

\- Je sais je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurai jamais dû laisser Lauren le savoir, lâchais-je fataliste en m'asseyant bruyamment à leur table. Pendant une seconde j'avais imaginé lui faire subir la même chose qu'à Powell, avouais-je par la même occasion.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais, au contraire me rassura Rosalie, pendant que nous étions en _balade_ ce dernier week-end, nous nous sommes tous concertés, dit-elle en désignant les autres Cullen autour de la table et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que ce soit une bonne chose que tu sois honnête avec Lauren.

Jasper toussota légèrement au moment où Rosalie finissais sa phrase.

\- Bon d'accord… Nous n'étions pas totalement d'accord au début mais nous sommes _tous_ tombés en accord au final. Carlisle nous a rappelé que tu avais encore le droit à ton libre arbitre, surnaturel ou pas chuchota-t-elle à la fin.

\- Je vois…, Commentais-je en baissant les yeux sur mon repas. J'ai quand même été négligente, si ça avait été Charlie…

\- Je suis rassuré que tu comprennes la délicatesse de la situation, ajouta Jasper. Nous sommes conscients des difficultés de la situation actuelle mais c'est vraiment important que tu restes discrète surtout si vous partez au Canada, finit-il avec un sourire.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai ! Félicitation pour ton entrée à l'université ! S'enjoua Alice en m'étranglant à moitié dans ses bras.

\- Je n'ai même pas encore envoyé le dossier…, Marmonnais-je difficilement contre elle.

\- Oh mais ce n'est rien ça puisque je le sais d'avance !

\- Super…

\- On devrait faire une fête pour ton départ d'ailleurs, proposa-t-elle

\- Qui va partir ? Intervint Lauren en nous rejoignant à la table.

\- Erica a été acceptée à l'université du Canada, Simon Fraser répondit Alice souriante

\- Oh vraiment ? Je l'ignorais, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

\- Je n'ai même pas encore fini d'envoyer mon dossier, répétais-je une seconde fois agacée.

\- Pourquoi « l'université Simon Fraser » d'ailleurs ? Je ne savais pas que tu souhaitais partir étudier à l'étranger.

Je relevais les yeux vers les Cullen, espérant silencieusement qu'ils m'aident à sortir de cette situation ou de trouver une idée afin d'éviter d'expliquer à Lauren que j'avais choisi cette université pour le climat afin que Carlisle évite de briller comme une boule à facette ? Ou de rester à proximité d'une réserve naturelle afin qu'il puisse continuer à se nourrir sans s'attaquer aux humains ? Ou rester proche de son clan tout simplement.

Par chance mon portable sonna au même moment, m'évitant de répondre dans l'immédiat à la question de Lauren, je gagnais un peu de temps pour trouver une explication plus solide.

\- Je reviens, annonçais-je heureuse en voyant le nom de mon père s'afficher sur l'écran.

Je m'éloignais de quelques mètres afin de m'isoler un peu pour discuter plus tranquillement.

\- Salut papa ! Saluais-je chaleureusement, contente de pouvoir enfin lui parler.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, j'ai bien reçu ton message, je suis très heureux d'entendre que tu souhaites partir étudier au Canada. Je me suis permis d'appeler une connaissance que j'ai à l'université, c'est un ancien camarade de classe. Pour tout te dire j'étais un peu inquiet concernant les places restantes pour l'inscription.

\- Papa…, Soufflais-je agacée par son côté je-contrôle-tout-ne-fais-rien-je-gère.

\- Tu sais bien que tu envoies ton dossier en retard par rapport aux autres non ? Je ne répondis rien, consciente qu'il avait raison. Bon ce n'est pas grave, vu que j'ai réussi à te garder une place mais ne tarde pas trop quand même !

\- Oui papa… Merci, ajoutais-je après un moment. J'entendis son rire chaud à travers la ligne, j'eu un petit pincement au cœur. Il me manquait terriblement sur le coup.

\- Je t'appelais aussi pour te demander quand est-ce qu'étais ta remise de diplôme ? Pour que je puisse me libérer afin de voir ma fille dans son bel habit de diplômante !

\- Ah ah ! Je trouve ça tellement surfait tu le sais non ? C'est le 17 juin si je ne me trompe pas, l'informais-je incertaine. Papa ? Appelais-je n'entendant pas de réponse.

\- Oui oui, je vérifiais juste quelque chose, je serais là ma chérie, affirma-t-il.

\- D'accord ! Super !

\- Hum… Je me demandais si ça ne serait pas une bonne occasion pour toi, enfin c'est juste une idée comme ça, rien ne t'oblige, mais je pense que ça serait bien si ta mère pouvait venir aussi.

Pendant une seconde je fus certaine que mon cœur s'arrêta de battre avant de repartir plus rapidement, le battement bourdonnant jusque dans mes oreilles. J'avais chaud d'un coup, je m'asseyais sur la chaise la plus proche. Ma respiration s'emballa ensuite, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Il avait juste dit ma mère non ? Elle sera seule ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Erica ? Appela mon père inquiet.

\- Je…, Ma voix s'enroua, ma gorge me semblait sèche, je déglutissais difficilement, je vais y réfléchir… Je dois y aller, finis-je précipitamment, à plus ! Et je raccrochais immédiatement. Je lâchais le portable sur la table en face de moi comme s'il m'avait brûlé.

Je ressentis bientôt une légère touche de calme s'envelopper autour de moi, ce n'était pas aussi étouffant que d'habitude, c'était presque comme une caresse. Je me focalisais dessus afin de me calmer, je n'essayais pas de la combattre comme à l'accoutumée, j'essayais juste de l'accepter. Il me fallut trois bonnes minutes avant de me sentir plus sereine presque un peu trop par rapport à mon état habituel.

Je me relevais avant de me diriger vers la table des Cullen et de Lauren. Ils me regardèrent inquiet par ma réaction et mon changement d'humeur mais je ne dis rien, je fis un léger signe de tête à Jasper pour le remercier.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu sembles bouleversée, s'inquiéta Lauren.

\- Oui. Je fis une pause, rassemblant les éléments sur mon plateau. Mon père n'est pas sûr de pouvoir se libérer le jour de la remise de diplômes, ce n'est rien.

\- Je ne voulais pas spécialement mentir à Lauren mais je voulais éviter de nouvelles questions. J'espérais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

\- Oh… Je vois. Et bien il y aura forcément le doc au moins vu que Rosalie et Jasper sont diplômés cette année aussi, dit-elle.

\- Ah… Oui en effet, murmurais-je tendue.

Je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité. Mon père rencontrant mon compagnon surnaturel âgé de 300 ans. C'était tout simplement génial.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans quel pétrin Erica va-t-elle encore se trouver à votre avis ?**

 _ **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre**_ _:_

 _«_ _Je me postais devant le miroir, essayant vainement de poser mon chapeau de manière élégante bien que celui-ci fut clairement négligé, j'aimais l'image que je renvoyais. Je me sentais assez fière de moi et par le parcours réalisé jusqu'à ici. »_

 **Question du jour** **:**

 **Comment va se dérouler la rencontre entre les Cullen et le père d'Erica selon vous ? Merci d'avance pour vos réponses.**


	38. Chapter 38: Scordatura

Bonjour à tous, heureuse de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre. **Merci encore pour tout vos délicieux commentaires, ça me motive toujours pour publier la suite !** Ce chapitre une sorte de transition.

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Dia Pristou** : Ah ah j'espère que tu vas t'en remettre de ce suspense insoutenable, moi-même quand j'écris je suis épuisée… Tous les personnages que tu veux voire seront bien présent dans le chapitre 39 mais en attendant j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre de transition je dirais, va te plaire… Merci encore pour ton soutien !

 **Magicworld1** : Je fais exprès de laisser toutes les possibilités valables donc je ne te dirai rien concernant la rencontre entre Carlisle et le père d'Erica… Il va falloir patienter encore un petit peu…

* * *

 **Chapitre 38** **:** **Scordatura**

 _Je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité. Mon père rencontrant mon compagnon surnaturel âgé de 300 ans. C'était tout simplement génial._

Je regardais pour la dixième fois la date du 17 juin sur mon agenda, assise à mon bureau où croulait une montagne de livres et de cours. J'avais décidé de brûler la carte de Carlisle, trop effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre tombe dessus par inadvertance.

Dans un peu plus de deux mois, il y aura la remise des diplômes et dans quatre mois j'irai à l'université. J'eus un coup de stress en voyant le nombre de semaines qui me restaient. J'étais à la fois stressée, et impatiente, de commencer une nouvelle partie de ma vie avec Carlisle.

Et puis je repensais à toutes les choses qu'il me restait à accomplir avant mon entrée à l'universit _é_ et là je paniquais complètement. Il fallait que je termine mon dossier et que je l'envoi avant ce soir, que je prospecte pour trouver un appartement mais je ne savais pas où on devrait habiter et, surtout, il ne fallait pas que mon père soit au courant.

A l'heure actuelle je me sentais étrangement dépassée. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de reparler sérieusement avec Carlisle, du déménagement au Canada pour septembre. Les autres semblaient emballés par mon idée mais j'avais un peu peur que Carlisle ne change d'avis.

Ce fut un léger toquement à ma porte et une Bella souriante entrant dans ma chambre qui me sorti de mes sombres pensées.

\- On m'a dit la bonne nouvelle, le Canada c'est ça ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- On va essayer, répondis-je un peu perdue en me tournant sur ma chaise pour lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Non… C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer concrètement. Je serais étudiante et lui médecin. Je ne sais pas où on va vivre, et puis si ça se trouve il va en avoir marre, on n'aura pas le même quotidien, et si sa famille lui manque, et si mon père le découvre…, Énumérais-je aussi rapidement que je pouvais, la panique me contrôlant complètement.

\- Houla doucement ! Doucement ! Intervint Bella en levant les deux mains en l'air pour stopper mon flux de parole. L'université te stresse à ce point ?

\- Oui…, lâchais-je avec dépit en relâchant mes épaules d'un coup.

Je me levais de ma chaise paresseusement avant d'aller me poser devant la grande fenêtre donnant sur la forêt.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Essaye d'imaginer, une fille qui a passé toute son enfance sans réel ami constant, puis qui a passé une adolescence un peu chaotique digne de Skins et qui se conclu par une fugue avant de finir vivre dans une petite ville perdue où elle rencontre son âme-sœur vampire ! Concluais-je amèrement.

\- Vu sous cet angle, je ne vais pas te contredire… Mais je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Ecoute moi bien, j'ai rencontré une fille un peu perdue mais extrêmement gentille qui essaye de se battre quotidiennement avec ses propres peurs et qui un jour finis par rencontrer l'homme qui lui a rendu le sourire et la rassure, et aujourd'hui ils ont la chance de pouvoir vivre leur vie à deux comme n'importe quel couple. Crois-moi Carlisle tuera pour passer plus de temps avec toi.-

Il eut comme un léger blanc à la fin de sa phrase.

\- Mauvais choix de mots, excuse-moi.

J'esquissais un sourire.

\- Mais bref, tu comprends l'idée. Je suis persuadée que tout se passera bien.

\- J'espère, répondis-je légèrement sceptique mais quand même un peu plus soulagée.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à remplir dans ton dossier ? Se renseigna-t-elle.

\- Trop de choses…

\- Et bien je vais t'aider dans ce cas.

\- Merci Bella, j'apprécie.

Après l'envoi du dossier, j'eus l'impression de me jeter volontairement dans un précipice. Plus aucun retour en arrière possible et j'aimais ça. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je prenais une vraie décision réfléchie sur ma vie et pour moi.

Un mois après, j'eus une réponse positive de l'université, sûrement grâce au contact de mon père mais je n'en avais cure. J'étais à la fois soulagée, inquiète et excitée à l'idée d'aller à l'université.

Carlisle trouva une solution pour le logement. Il me conseilla de prendre une chambre sur le campus pour pouvoir vivre ma vie d'étudiante à fond mais qu'il achètera un appartement ou une maison, où je pourrais le rejoindre dès que j'en aurais envie ou besoin, à l'extérieur de l'effervescence de l'université. Pour être honnête je comptais passer toutes mes soirées et week-end avec lui mais il ne le savait pas encore.

Esmée s'occupait te prospecter pour trouver le logement idéal. Et elle avait déjà sélectionné plusieurs endroits à visiter à Vancouver.

Carlisle avait déjà effectué sa demande auprès de l'hôpital général de Vancouver, et ce depuis le jour où je lui avais proposé mon idée. C'est Alice et Rosalie qui me l'avaient avoué.

Je continuais à me rendre à mes réunions avec Rosalie ou Lauren à Port Angeles, parfois on y allait tous les trois ensembles. Lauren se confia d'autant plus à Rosalie, une fois que celle-ci lui expliqua brièvement qu'elle avait eu une terrible expérience dans sa jeunesse. Bien que Rosalie reste légèrement en retrait dans nos échanges à trois, elle continuait, malgré tout, à nous accompagner et passer du temps avec Lauren. Je finis même par croire qu'elle finirait par devenir amies.

Lauren changea progressivement d'attitude au lycée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Se maquillant toujours mais de façon plus naturelle, les minis jupes et autres habits très féminins firent place aux jeans et jogging pour aller en cours. Elle semblait moins sur ses gardes tout simplement et plus en phase avec sa personnalité réelle, que la fausse image de fille parfaite qu'elle souhaitait renvoyer.

Ses amis remarquèrent tous ces petits changements mais ne commentèrent pas davantage quand elle annonça avec un grand sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que de porter un jogging en dehors des cours de sport.

Sa mère m'envoya même des fleurs pour me féliciter pour mon admission à l'université mais aussi en remerciement d'avoir aidé Lauren à aller mieux. Tout n'était pas réglé, loin de là, il lui arrivait de passer par des moments de déprime et de stress mais elle était sur la bonne voie.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, au contraire.

Ce fût la veille de la remise des diplômes, où la peur et le stress revinrent avec force. J'avais demandé à mon père de venir seul, je ne voulais pas revoir ma mère, après deux ans de séparation, au milieu de la foule d'étudiants et de parents comme si de rien était. Ça aurait été trop étrange à mes yeux. Il comprit ma décision même si je sentais qu'il en était peiné.

Le matin de la remise des diplômes fût un vrai capharnaüm. Je courais dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément mon chapeau de diplômé, bleu roi avec son pompon doré, égaré depuis quelques jours. Je remettais toujours à plus tard sa recherche justifiant que ce n'était pas encore nécessaire et, ce matin, je le regrettais amèrement.

\- Je croyais que ta tenue était prête depuis hier, me sermonna Charlie, on va finir par être en retard. Il regarda avec agacement sa montre pour la dixième fois avant de souffler bruyamment voyant l'heure qui défilait à toute vitesse.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais je ne trouve plus ce stupide chapeau, grognais-je en regardant pour la cinquième fois dans ma penderie. C'est si grave si je ne l'ai pas ? Et j'étouffe dans cette robe, c'est horrible, marmonnais-je en finissant à quatre pattes sous le bureau

\- Et bien tu sortiras du lot parmi tous les autres diplômés… C'est tout, expliqua Charlie en haussant les épaules dans son costume du dimanche accompagné d'une cravate bleu profond offerte par Alice.

\- Oui j'ai compris, je vais faire tâche parmi les autres, soufflais-je dépitée.

\- As-tu pris une tenue de rechange pour après la cérémonie quand on ira manger chez les Cullen pour fêter vos diplômes ?

\- Oui, oui, j'ai une robe sous ma tenue.

J'étais d'autant plus stressée quand Alice eut la brillante idée d'organiser un repas suite à la remise des diplômes et, pour une fois, Charlie fût très emballé par l'idée et accepta avant même de nous consulter, il ajouta par la même occasion que mon père serait plus qu'heureux de rencontrer mes amis. Je me sentais piégée entre Carlisle et mon père, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur le bon déroulement du repas.

Et peu importe le nombre de fois où je suppliais Alice de prédire l'avenir de ce repas, celle-ci esquissais un sourire gêné en me rappelant que comme je faisais partie de l'équation, ses visions n'étaient pas tout à fait similaires. Rien de catastrophique, m'assura-t-elle à chaque fois.

Je finis par me maudire moi-même, foutu capacité !

Bien que Carlisle passa la majorité de ses soirées dans ma chambre, nous parlions de l'université, des cours et des professeurs, je me sentais toujours aussi stressée par notre avenir ensemble. Sans parler du fait, que j'étais obligée d'oublier qu'Edward était juste au-dessus dans ma chambre avec Bella, alors que Carlisle m'embrassait ou bien que ses doigts s'égaraient entre mes cuisses.

\- Je l'ai ! M'écriais-je le bras tendu en l'air tenant le dit chapeau. Celui-ci était tout froissé et le pompon était recouvert de poussière mais, au moins, je ne ferai pas tâche parmi les autres.

\- A la bonne heure…, Lâcha Charlie sarcastique en filant hors de ma chambre.

Je me postais devant le miroir, essayant vainement de poser mon chapeau de manière élégante, bien que celui-ci fût clairement négligé, j'aimais l'image que je renvoyais. Je me sentais assez fière de moi et par le parcours réalisé jusqu'ici. J'imaginais mon père à ma gauche, reposant fièrement sa main sur mon épaule gauche tandis que ma mère m'embrasserait la joue à droite. J'eus un pincement au cœur en me rappelant que tout ceci ne serait jamais réel, du moins pas entièrement. L'image de ma mère s'effaça lentement du miroir tandis que celle de mon père restait, mais son sourire se fit triste et amer. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Bella apparut derrière moi dissipant pour de bon ma vision fictive. Je me tournais vers elle, essuyant rapidement les dernières traces de larmes dans le coin de mes yeux.

\- Tu es vraiment très jolie, me complimenta Bella dans une robe kaki. Son visage était mis en valeur grâce à ses cheveux redressés dans un chignon simple où s'échappaient quelques boucles brunes.

\- Merci, répondis-je doucement, la gorge enrouée par mon chagrin. Toi aussi tu es très jolie et tu le seras encore plus quand ça sera ton tour de porter cette tenue, ajoutais-je en tournant sur moi-même, gonflant ainsi ma robe bleue.

\- Ah ah ! J'espère ! Rigola-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers moi, je m'arrêtais sceptique par sa proximité soudaine. Elle glissa les bras autour de moi, maladroitement, mais l'intention prit le dessus sur sa maladresse. Nous faisions quasiment la même taille mais avec mes talons, offerts par Alice le jour de mon premier rendez-vous avec Carlisle, je la dépassais légèrement. Je lui retournais son étreinte.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit avant mais je te suis vraiment reconnaissante que tu sois venue ici. J'avais peur de me sentir seule et à l'étroit dans cette maison, mais plus maintenant, même si tu pars vivre ailleurs, je me sens plus proche de toi aujourd'hui, sûrement à cause de toutes les galères qui nous sont arrivées cette année, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit rire même si je sentais dans sa voix toute l'émotion qu'elle essayait de contenir. J'ai d'excellents souvenirs ici, grâce à toi…, finit-elle

\- Je… C'est moi qui suis chanceuse de vous avoir rencontrés. Je me sentais seule aussi, avouais-je. Je me forçais, un peu, à être agréable et gentille avec toi parce que je ne savais pas comment me comporter de manière… Normale. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais trop différente pour être appréciée mais avec toi, Charlie, Lauren et les Cullen, je … Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir vécu ici, murmurais-je douloureusement.

Mes yeux s'égarèrent sur les murs de la chambre où était accroché des photos de Bella et moi, de Charlie mais aussi des Cullen. Le crabe en peluche gagné à la fête foraine reposait tranquillement sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. La fleur offerte par Carlisle était encadrée, accroché au mur au-dessus du lit.

Le t-shirt « Super humaine » roulé en boule sous mon oreiller, utilisé comme pyjama me rappelait notre aventure dangereuse à Phoenix.

Mon casque de moto luxueux, dont je prenais le plus grand soin, était lustré après chaque utilisation et rangé dans son étui sur mon bureau au-dessus des livres de cours et des papiers en tout genre.

Mon cadeau le plus précieux restait le livre de Jane Austen, soigneusement emballé dans du papier de soie, enfermé dans une boite en carton sur ma bibliothèque. Ce cadeau représentait peut-être un jour mon futur. Un futur où je ne subirais plus le temps qui s'écoule.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes les filles ? Nous interpella Charlie depuis l'entrée de ma chambre. Je vous attends dehors depuis tout à l'heure ! Oh…, Lâcha-t-il en voyant nos mines défaites. Et bien je ne savais pas que c'était une si mauvaise nouvelle qu'Erica décroche son diplôme, ajouta Charlie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Bella essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de se tourner vers son père tout en se forçant à sourire.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, on se rappelait juste des bons souvenirs.

\- Je vois… Et bien ça sera encore mieux si vous le faites dans la voiture, on arrivera à l'heure de cette façon.

Nous sortîmes ensemble de la maison, le moteur de la voiture de patrouille de Charlie tournait déjà. Il leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant les nuages gris faisant rempart au soleil. Un léger vent souffla, soulevant légèrement ma tenue.

\- C'est vraiment dommage qu'il fasse aussi moche, grogna Charlie en entrant dans la voiture.

\- Hum… Je ne trouve pas, lâchais-je en regardant Bella, nous échangeâmes un regard complice avant d'entrer à notre tour dans la voiture.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors comment va se dérouler cette remise de diplôme à votre avis ?**

 _ **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre**_ _ **:**_

 _« C'est là que je vis le regard froncé de Charlie faisant le lien entre Carlisle et moi._

 _Remarquant nos sourires complices._

 _Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'important._

 _Et Mon cœur se glaça pendant quelques secondes. »_

 **Question du jour** **:**

 **Selon vous, comment va se clôturer la première partie de cette fiction ? Que va devenir la relation entre Erica et Carlisle ? Et est-ce que nous saurons enfin ce que cache Erica ?**


	39. Chapter 39 : Gruppetto

**Bonjour à tous et Bonne Année 2019 ! Je vous souhaites de merveilleuses lectures de fictions et de nouvelles découvertes ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous retrouver avec la suite de l'histoire, alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** :

 **Dia Pristou** : Ah ah tu commences vraiment à me connaître ! En effet je vous réserve une fin en queue de poisson ! Mais je pense que ça va pas mal pimenter l'histoire et changer en grande partie le tome 2 de Twilight... Quoi que pas tant que ça finalement !

 **Bluemiroir:** Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis, c'est vraiment apprécié à sa juste valeur et même plus ! Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché et je nous tenons à te remercier, Erica et moi d'avoir autant accroché à notre histoire. J'ai toujours voulu m'intégrer dans twilight sans pour autant dénaturer ces racines.. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus ! Ah ah et n'hésite pas à commenter ou me poser des questions sur les chapitres précédents, je serai ravie de te répondre ! Merci encore.

 **Selmacke : **Bonjour nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que l'histoire te plaît ! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis et de suivre mon histoire, j'apprécie énormément ! L'histoire n'est pas du tout abandonner, j'étais juste extrêmement occupée avec mon travail. Si tu as des questions ou autres n'hésites pas, je serai très heureuses de pouvoir te répondre et si tu veux un peu d'aide avec ta propre histoire, je serai ravie de pouvoir te donner un coup de pouce ! Merci encore !

* * *

 **Chapitre 39** **:** **Gruppetto**

 _\- C'est vraiment dommage qu'il fasse aussi moche grogna Charlie en entrant dans la voiture._

 _\- Hum… Je ne trouve pas lâchais-je en regardant Bella, nous échangeâmes un regard complice avant d'entrer à notre tour dans la voiture._

Nous arrivâmes, sans surprise, dans les derniers, le parking était bondé et il ne restait plus aucune place à première vue. Aussitôt Charlie se gara sans ménagement sur le trottoir juste en face de l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- Personne ne va venir retirer cette voiture, je suis le shérif après tout, grommela-t-il face à nos haussements de sourcils surpris et choqués en le voyant se garer de cette manière.

\- C'est toi le shérif, dis-je en levant les deux mains, tu fais ce que tu veux, répondis-je.

En sortant de la voiture je vis au loin le clan Cullen, sauf Carlisle. Mes yeux s'égarèrent sur le reste du parking mais je ne vis ni sa voiture habituelle, ni lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir un peu déçue en remarquant son absence.

\- Erica ! S'écria mon père en se précipitant sur moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Un gros bouquet de fleur dans les bras, il traversa la foule pour me rejoindre.

\- Papa ! M'écriais-je en m'élançant à sa rencontre. Bientôt je fus prise en sandwich entre les fleurs et le torse de mon père.

\- Comme tu es resplendissante ! S'extasia-t-il en me faisant tourner sur moi-même.

\- Merci, répondis-je gênée en replaçant le chapeau sur ma tête.

\- Je t'ai vu sur le parking, tu me cherchais ?

J'eus un peu honte sur le moment d'avoir cherché Carlisle avant mon père.

\- Oui, mentis-je, j'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas venir, ajoutais-je pour conforter mon mensonge.

\- Je t'avais promis que je serai là, oh ! Et tiens ces fleurs sont pour toi. Je me suis arrêté dans une petite boutique de fleurs à l'entrée de la ville. J'ai laissé la vendeuse choisir, tu sais comment je suis perdu quand il s'agit de choisir des fleurs… Ta mère disait toujours _« Si dieu n'avait…_

 _\- Si dieu n'avait fait la femme, il n'aurait pas fait la fleur »_ , Récitais-je avec lui nostalgique en sentant les fleurs. Je remarquais la petite carte provenant de la boutique de la mère de Lauren. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle sache que le client était mon père mais je la remercierai quand même.

\- Oui… C'est ça, tu t'en souviens, finit-il avec un léger sourire amer.

Ce sourire me rappela la vision imaginée dans mon miroir quelques instants plus tôt. La gorge serrée j'acquiesçais.

Je fus reconnaissante quand Charlie et Bella nous rejoignirent pour interrompre ce moment gênant. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur le voyage de mon père jusqu'à Forks, mon père salua Bella, posa quelques questions sur ses cours et sa mère. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite leur échange, cherchant toujours Carlisle des yeux. Plus le parking se vidait, plus mon cœur se serrait.

Je sentis une secousse sur mon bras interrompant mon humeur morose.

\- Allons-y, annonça Bella en me montrant le petit groupe d'étudiants habillés en bleu se précipitant dans la salle du gymnase, parmi eux se trouvait Rosalie et Jasper.

Je n'avais pas le courage de leur retourner leur sourire bienveillant, trop triste par l'idée que Carlisle ne vienne pas. Même s'il y avait encore un peu de temps et que je voulais retarder le moment où mon père rencontrerait Carlisle, aujourd'hui j'aurai tout donné pour le voir ici.

Les quelques gouttes d'eau commençant à tomber nous forcèrent à rentrer à notre tour à l'intérieur, ce que je fis à contre-cœur.

Assise à la troisième rangée devant l'estrade, j'essayais vainement de suivre le discours du proviseur mais j'avais énormément de difficultés. De plus Stefan, mon voisin en mathématiques ne cessait de me parler de son futur éblouissant en technologie à l'université. Il y a encore un an, je l'aurai sèchement rembarré pour qu'il me laisse tranquille mais je n'en avais ni l'envie ni la force. De temps en temps je ressentais une espèce de pique de joie me traverser. C'était le moyen qu'utilisait Jasper pour me rappeler de garder le moral. Ce fut un vrai échec.

Je finis par avoir un torticolis à force de regarder la porte derrière moi dans l'espoir de voir arriver Carlisle. Mais rien, la porte resta fermée jusqu'à la fin du discours du proviseur. Le major de promo prit à son tour la parole. Une fille brune avec des taches de rousseurs légèrement ronde sauta quasiment de sa chaise pour monter sur l'estrade.

Bientôt la pluie se fit entendre, de plus en plus forte, s'écrasant contre le toit du gymnase. Mes yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du décor de la salle, des guirlandes en crépons or et bleu accrochées au mur et au plafond du gymnase.

De nombreuses chaises pliantes avaient été installées pour accueillir toutes les familles des diplômés. Le proviseur ainsi que les professeurs avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux habits en cette occasion. Il régnait une ambiance joyeuse et nostalgique durant le discours de la major de promotion et pourtant je me sentais décalée.

Les applaudissements retentirent à la fin du discours, je suivi le mouvement sans conviction. Je ne me retournais pas cette fois pour vérifier si Carlisle arrivait. Je savais qu'il n'était pas là.

Rangée par rangée, nous allâmes récupérer notre diplôme. Patientant en file indienne en bas de l'estrade, j'attendais mon tour, de monter, sourire, serrer la main du proviseur, récupérer mon diplôme, le remercier et redescendre. Je me répétais ce schéma dans ma tête, espérant montrer une image joyeuse de moi.

La fille devant moi, ne cessait de se triturer les mains tout en sautillant sur place. Dire qu'elle était stressée, était un euphémisme.

Quelques instants après je fus à mon tour appelée pour rejoindre le proviseur sur l'estrade.

Souris

Souris

Souris Erica ! ne cessais-je de me répéter.

Je montais fébrilement les escaliers, un sourire tordu aux lèvres. Je m'avançais comme au ralenti, tendis ma main droite pour serrer la main du proviseur tandis que ma main gauche récupérait mon diplôme enroulé, tenu par un ruban rouge.

Je voyais la bouche du proviseur s'ouvrir mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait. Je ressentis plus que je ne vis, une sensation incroyable de soulagement. Je me redressais aussitôt et tournais ma tête à ma gauche, vers l'entrée.

Il était là.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle, trempé par la pluie, légèrement décoiffé et enveloppé dans une veste bleue.

Quelques cris et acclamations explosèrent au même moment. Mon père se mit à siffler, Charlie et Bella s'étaient levés pour applaudir. Dans la foule assise je vis Lauren et sa mère ainsi que Jessica, Eric et Mike heureux. A la gauche se trouvait Edward, Alice et Esmée applaudissant véritablement joyeusement.

Ils étaient heureux pour moi. Heureux pour mon diplôme, me corrigeais-je.

Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour Carlisle, un grand sourire sincère fendit mon visage et je levais le bras où je tenais mon diplôme comme une rockstar.

A partir de maintenant nous pourrions être ensemble.

C'est là que je vis le regard froncé de Charlie faisant le lien entre Carlisle et moi.

Remarquant nos sourires complices.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'important.

Et mon cœur se glaça pendant quelques secondes.

Sourire sur une estrade comme une demeuré devant une foule, bien entendu que quelqu'un aurait remarqué à qui était destiné ce sourire, me fustigeais-je en redescendant rapidement de l'estrade.

Je perdis de vue Carlisle et Charlie à cause de la foule d'élève qui m'entourait en bas de l'estrade. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Mes mains devenaient de plus en en plus en moites autour de mon diplôme, si ça continuait j'allais sûrement finir par avoir une crise de panique.

Les derniers élèves recevant leurs diplômes redescendirent de nouveau de l'estrade tandis que Rosalie et Jasper me rejoignaient parmi la foule.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Jasper en sentant la tension qui grimpait dans mon corps et menaçait de me submerger à tout moment.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe…, Murmurais-je.

\- Comment ça ? Intervint à son tour Rosalie en me prenant par le bras pour qu'on puisse discuter en dehors de la foule.

\- Charlie m'a vu sourire à Carlisle au moment où il est entré dans le gymnase.

\- D'accord… Et ? C'est si grave que ça ? Questionna Jasper perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur que Charlie ait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, avouais-je en tordant le diplôme entre mes mains. J'ai toujours eu cette impression qu'il se méfiait de quelque chose quand Carlisle était dans les environs enfin je ne sais pas, peut-être que je suis paranoïaque.

\- Bon pas d'affolement, je vais demander à Edward, je reviens, annonça Rosalie.

Les trois minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie revienne, ont été les plus longues de ma vie. Malgré les efforts de Jasper à me maintenir émotionnellement, je sentais que d'un instant à l'autre j'allais m'évanouir.

Au moment où Rosalie revint, son visage paraissait grave, le proviseur annonça notre année de promotion et tous les chapeaux bleus aux pompons dorés s'élevèrent en l'air.

Sauf nous trois.

\- Pas d'affolement, annonça Rosalie d'un air serein alors que les chapeaux retombèrent au fur et à mesure dans le plus grand bazar.

\- Explique ! Exigeais-je

\- Charlie pense que tu as le béguin pour Carlisle mais c'est tout. Il tient Carlisle en haute estime et ne pense pas un seul instant que vous soyez dans une sorte de relation.

Je relâchais le souffle qui était bloqué dans ma poitrine, soulagé qu'il ne sache pas toute la vérité.

\- Il vaut mieux que vous fassiez attention tout à l'heure, afin d'éviter de soulever de nouveaux soupçons Carlisle et toi. J'ai déjà prévenu Carlisle, ne t'en fais pas, me rassura Rosalie.

\- D'accord… Merci Rose, je suis désolée, jusqu'au bout je vais vous causer des soucis, marmonnais-je en ouvrant ma robe afin de mieux respirer.

\- Ce n'est rien, au moins tu as pris les devants mais soyez discrets, enfin jusqu'à ce que vous partiez au Canada, coupa Jasper.

J'acquiesçais et nous rejoignîmes les autres.

Après les félicitations de mon père, des Swan et de mes amis, nous sortîmes dehors pour rejoindre les Cullen. Intérieurement je me forçais à adopter le visage le plus neutre possible en apercevant Carlisle parmi mes semblables. Mon père s'éloigna quelques instants pour répondre au téléphone et nous fit signe qu'il nous rejoignait.

\- Félicitations les enfants ! Félicita Charlie auprès de Jasper et de Rosalie. Ils le remercièrent chaleureusement tandis que notre petit groupe se mélangeait pour se saluer et se féliciter. Ça en devenait presque ridicule à force. Surtout dû au fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils réussissaient à décrocher ce diplôme…

\- Félicitation à toi ma chérie, intervint Esmée en m'embrassant sur la joue. Je frissonnais à son contact glacial, et elle m'offrit un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- Merci Esmée.

\- Bravo Erica, ajouta Carlisle, il me tendit la main que je pris avant de la serrer et de la secouer. Portant des gants en cuir je ne sentis pas sa fraîcheur habituelle.

\- Merci monsieur Cullen, répondis-je de manière un peu trop robotique pour que ce soit parfaitement naturel. Mais Charlie était engagé dans une discussion avec Esmée et il ne remarqua absolument rien.

\- Tu me présentes ? Accosta mon père derrière moi en rangeant son téléphone dans sa veste de costume.

\- Ah oui bien entendu, marmonnais-je, alors euh, voilà c'est monsieur Cullen, dis-je en l'introduisant.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer ! S'enjoua mon père en lui serrant la main.

\- Appelez-moi Carlisle, répondit-il poliment tout en offrant son sourire parfait à mon père.

\- Vous êtes le médecin qui a pris soin de ma fille à plusieurs reprise c'est ça ?

\- C'est exact, Erica à la fâcheuse tendance à se retrouver dans des situations… _Compliquées_.

Je levais les yeux au ciel de manière exagérée pour atténuer la déclaration de Carlisle. Mais mon père se contenta de rigoler.

\- Ah ! ça ne m'étonne pas de ma fille ! S'exclama-t-il enjoué tout en glissant son bras gauche autour de mes épaules avant de me rapprocher de lui. Saviez-vous qu'à l'âge de neuf ans, Erica avait réussi à s'enfuir de la vigilance de sa gouvernante ? Nous étions en voyage au Brésil à cause de mon travail, expliqua-t-il, elle tenait absolument à se rendre au zoo Sao Paulo pour libérer les animaux… La pauvre petite a été retrouvé le soir à côté de la cage des lions à chanter une berceuse.

\- Papa…, M'agaçais-je, pitié, je ne m'en rappelle même pas ! ça se trouve tu viens juste de l'inventer ! Grondais-je en m'écartant de lui rougissante.

Je vis clairement l'amusement dans les yeux de Carlisle qui se retenait tant bien que mal de se moquer.

\- Je t'assure ma chérie que ça s'est réellement produit, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux après sa crise d'hilarité soudaine.

\- Et aujourd'hui Erica adore son steak très _saignant,_ intervint Emmett dans la conversation avec un grand sourire ironique. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle change à ce point… ? Murmura-t-il pensivement tout en se caressant le menton de manière stupide. Une pâle imitation de Sherlock Holmes selon moi.

Si mon regarde pouvait tuer Emmett sur place je l'aurai fait avec grand plaisir, je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche quand Rosalie vint à sa rescousse.

\- Emmett, tu ne dis pas bonjour au père d'Erica ? Intervint la voix faussement mielleuse de Rosalie. Elle posa délicatement sa main droite sur son épaule avant de la serrer fortement. J'aurai juré avoir entendu un craquement.

\- Bien sûr que si ma colombe, répondit Emmett tout en grimaçant sous sa prise. Ravi de rencontrer l'homme qui a élevé Erica, il a du mérit... Aaah ! Cria-t-il tout en se tenant son épaule.

\- Oh excuse-moi ! S'exclama Rosalie aucunement désolé. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je te tenais si fortement, minauda-t-elle.

Voir Rosalie agir de cette manière me donna des frissons dans tout le corps, c'était si faux que ça en était horrible.

\- Du calme ! Du calme les enfants ! Intervint posément Esmée. Vous ne voudriez-pas effrayer Monsieur Warks par vos affreuses manières ? Désolé pour ça, dit-elle à l'attention de mon père. Je suis Esmée, la sœur de Carlisle, ajouta-t-elle tout en présentant sa main.

\- Oh ! J'ai cru que vous étiez mariés, s'étonna mon père. Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer. Pendant une seconde j'ai bien cru qu'il allait lui faire un baise-main mais non, à peine eut-il touché sa main qu'il s'en écarta comme s'il avait été brûlé. Excusez-moi, vous êtes si glacé que j'en ai été surpris dit-il tout en reprenant plus fermement la main d'Esmée.

\- Non c'est moi, répondit Esmée éblouissante, une maladie de famille juste un léger problème de circulation du sang, ajouta-t-elle, rien d'insurmontable.

\- Ce n'est rien, coupa mon père imperturbable, alors ce sont vos enfants ?

\- Euh oui, je te l'avais dit papa, on est en cours ensemble et tout bredouillais-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'est Emmett et Rosalie.

\- Oh Rosalie ? C'est la jeune femme qui t'accompagne à tes...

\- Oui ! Coupais-je rapidement. Oui oui c'est elle.

Rosalie offrit à mon père le sourire le plus radieux possible, elle m'éblouissait également, tant que j'en perdis le fil de mes pensées.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Warks ! S'enjoua Alice accompagné de Jasper. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer ! Elle s'avança vers mon père avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le saluer.

Jasper se contenta d'un léger hochement de menton, tout en murmurant son prénom, préférant garder ses distances par sécurité j'imaginais.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle… ? Répondis mon père encore surpris par la présentation d'Alice.

\- Alice ! Je suis une amie d'Erica et une des filles de Carlisle. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour le fabuleux sac que j'ai reçu à noël de la part d'Erica mais c'est un peu grâce à vous si j'ai pu acquérir cette petite merveille, ajouta-t-elle tout en désignant le dit sac porté à son épaule.

\- Je dois être honnête avec vous, mademoiselle Alice, je ne sais pas si c'est le sac qui vous met en valeur ou bien l'inverse ! Déclara-t-il en riant.

\- Papa…, Murmurais-je honteuse, ne fais pas ça. Je me retenais de cacher mon visage derrière mes mains.

\- Ne fais pas quoi ma chérie ?

\- Ne fais pas ce truc bizarre avec des filles de mon âge, râlais-je entre mes lèvres serrées. Intérieurement je me fustigeais en disant ça. Alice pouvait être la grand-mère de mon père.

\- Je suis juste honnête ma chérie, vous avez une sacrée génétique dans votre famille Carlisle ! S'émerveilla mon père en regardant avec beaucoup d'intérêt les membres de la famille.

\- Si vous saviez. Se contenta de lâcher Jasper presque aussi désabusé que moi par cette première présentation.

Je remarquais le regard amusé d'Edward dans notre direction, bien qu'il parlait avec Bella un peu plus loin. Intérieurement il devait bien se marrer. Je priais pour que quelqu'un mette fin au massacre.

\- Bon ! Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller manger, ajouta Esmée pour mettre fin à mon malaise et clôturer définitivement cette rencontre désastreuse.

J'en eu presque les larmes aux yeux tellement je fus reconnaissante de l'intervention divine d'Esmée.

* * *

 **A suivre…** Je me demande comment va se dérouler le repas chez les Cullens...

 ** _Petit extrait du prochain chapitre_ : **

_« Je remarquais ces mains se refermer dans un poing serré de colère ? Ou d'émotion ? Je ne savais pas l'interpréter._

 _\- Quand tu m'as fait promettre de ne te poser aucunes questions sur ton départ, ni sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant toute cette année sinon tu ne reviendrais pas. J'ai accepté, j'ai tout accepté parce que je voulais te revoir peu importe ce qu'il en coûtait. Aujourd'hui je regrette de ne pas avoir chercher à comprendre ce qui te tourmentais à ce point déclara-t-il avec une once d'amertume dans sa voix. »_

 ** _Question du jour :_**

 **Préfériez-vous vivre une vie d'humaine ou une vie de vampire ? Sans oublier les conséquences qu'ils en coûtent et pourquoi ?**


	40. Chapter 40 : Sérialisme

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée pour le retard de publication mais j'ai changé de travail ! **Nouvelle année, nouveau travail !**

 **Vos réactions concernant ma question précédentes m'ont beaucoup enthousiasmée ! Merci encore pour vos délicieux commentaires, c'est vraiment très motivant et agréable de les lire ! Alors merci encore !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires **:

 **Garcia D. Lea:** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à ma question. Je comprends ton point de vue et j'essaye d'avoir cet optimisme de vie mais je trouve que c'est de plus en plus compliqué à l'heure actuelle de vivre à 100%, personnellement j'ai encore un peu de mal par moment... Même si je pense que la clé du bonheur est à notre portée, il est parfois difficile de l'attraper. Et puis ça se trouve il y aura encore d'autres aventures dans l'au-delà ! Serais-tu vegan par tout hasard ? Ah ah

 **Mallory:** Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à ma question précédente. Tout d'abord je pense comme toi même si je pense que c'est de plus en plus difficile de tout concilier entre avoir un enfant, un travail et une famille mais je garde espoir ! Je veux surtout vivre sans regrets et essayer de réaliser tout mes délires et peut-être qu'après je pourrais considérer la mort comme ma nouvelle meilleure amie... J'ai quelques réserves cependant. L'âme soeur permet de nous offrir un peu d'espoir et de fantasme (beaucoup de fantasme, c'est principalement pour cette raison que j'ai écris cette fiction). J'espère être toujours entouré jusqu'au jour où je disparaîtrais et après ... Ciao ! On se verra dans une prochaine vie !

 **Selmacke:** Ah ah merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à ma nouvelle question ! Je pense qu'il faut savoir prendre son temps pour certaine chose et au moment où on apprécie ce moment, il faut s'arrêter et réaliser que ce moment est spécial et unique. N'oublie pas que c'est nous humain qui avions imposé et créer le temps, en vrai il n'existe pas.. Et je suis désolée de te décevoir mais il y aura bien une fin, elle ne sera pas toute rose et resplendissante mais réelle et peut-être avec une petite touche d'espoir.

 **Angico:** Je te remercie et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite ! La prochaine rencontre pourrait être plus explosif je pense mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire ! Il y aura de nouvelles interrogations je pense ...

 **Amel21:** Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice, tout d'abord je tiens à te remercier pour avoir pris le temps de me donner ton appréciation concernant mon histoire. Je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise surtout ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et trouve aussi que le personnage de Carlisle est sous-exploité... Et sexy. Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché, j'espère que la suite continuera à t'emballer autant ! Merci encore !

* * *

 **Je remercie Mane-jeï pour la correction de ce chapitres ainsi que des précédents ! Tu me sauves la vie !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40** **: Sérialisme**

 _Je remarquais le regard amusé d'Edward dans notre direction, bien qu'il parlait avec Bella un peu plus loin. Intérieurement il devait bien se marrer. Je priais pour que quelqu'un mette fin au massacre._

 _\- Bon ! Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller manger, ajouta Esmée pour mettre fin à mon malaise et clôturer définitivement cette rencontre désastreuse._

 _J'en eu presque les larmes aux yeux tellement je fus reconnaissante de l'intervention divine d'Esmée._

Aussitôt nous partîmes chacun dans des voitures différentes pour nous rendre chez les Cullen. Nous entrâmes dans la voiture de police de Charlie. Je suppliais mon père sur le trajet de ne plus me mettre dans un autre embarras, tout en lui donnant une dizaine de recommandations. Entre autres, de ne pas raconter de nouvelles anecdotes, de ne pas parler de mes réunions à Port Angeles avec Rosalie tout en lui promettant que j'allais beaucoup mieux et de ne surtout pas faire attention à ce que pourrait dire Emmett, c'était un blagueur. Je n'osais pas parler de Carlisle.

Nous arrivâmes les derniers. Mon père resta pantois devant la sublime demeure de la famille Cullen.

\- Rappelle-moi quel est le métier de Carlisle ? Demanda mon père tout en admirant la façade de la maison.

\- Il sauve des vies. Il est chirurgien, informais-je avec une once de fierté, et c'est Esmée qui a conçu la maison, ajoutais-je avec enthousiasme.

\- Et bah merde alors, lâcha mon père encore trop surpris. Je n'aurai jamais cru que la famille parfaite existait mais je crois que je viens de la rencontrer, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Viens ! L'intérieur est tout aussi magnifique !

* * *

Le repas se déroula étonnement bien par rapport à mes inquiétudes. Dire que mon père fut subjugué par le repas préparé par Esmée était un euphémisme. Il semblait tout à fait à l'aise posant des questions sur la maison, le travail de Carlisle, les universités où irait les autres Cullen. Ils esquivèrent la question en expliquant qu'ils prenaient une année sabbatique pour voyager avant d'entrer à l'université. Même Charlie se dérida plus que d'habitude, se remémorant des souvenirs en commun avec mon père.

En somme tout se déroulait pour le mieux, j'attendis la fin du repas pour commencer à déstresser et respirer mieux. J'avais passé la plus grande partie du repas à surveiller le comportement des Cullen, anticiper les questions embarrassantes de mon père tout en continuant de me forcer à ignorer Carlisle par peur que Charlie ne se doute de quelque chose.

Jasper avait quitté le repas avant le dessert prétextant un mal quelconque et Alice l'avait accompagné dehors mais j'avais bien remarqué une légère coloration plus prononcée de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu tenter le diable et il était parti.

Emmett et Rosalie aidèrent Esmée à débarrasser la table. Esmée refusa poliment mon aide justifiant le fait de profiter de la présence de mon père.

\- A quelle heure est ton avion déjà ? Demandais-je à mon père tout en finissant le fondant au chocolat d'Esmée.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà hâte de me voir partir ? Répondis mon père sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Mais non… Je voulais simplement te raccompagner à l'aéroport, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais un taxi. Ne t'embête pas à faire un aller-retour à Port Angeles, me rassura mon père.

\- Vous pouvez prendre ma voiture, offrit Carlisle.

\- Oh je ne veux pas abuser de votre générosité.

\- Si ça permet à Erica de pouvoir vous raccompagner à l'aéroport et de passer du temps avec vous. Acceptez...

\- Merci monsieur Cullen, répondis-je rapidement empêchant mon père de refuser sa proposition. C'est vraiment très gentil, murmurais-je en lui offrant un sourire sincère qu'il me rendit.

Je me retenais de tendre la main au-dessus de la table pour atteindre la main de Carlisle, glisser mes doigts entre les siens et m'accrocher. Ce fut le retour de Jasper et d'Alice qui me sorti de ma contemplation, à mon plus grand regret.

\- Et si nous faisions un jeu de société ? Proposa avec joie Alice tout en sautillant sur place.

J'haussais un sourcil, surprise par cette proposition, et je n'étais pas la seule à en juger par l'expression de Jasper. Un mélange d'ennui et d'horreur, c'était vraiment très comique.

\- Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très porté sur les jeux de sociétés, confessa Charlie en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, signe qu'il était plus que gêné.

\- Mais non ! Vous allez voir on va bien s'amuser, plus on est de fou plus on rit ! Puis elle appela inutilement les autres Cullen à l'étage pour qu'ils nous rejoignent.

Nous passâmes 10 minutes à choisir le jeu. Les jeux de vitesses étaient dangereux du point de vue de Bella ayant peur que l'un des participants, encore 100% humain, se blessent, j'étais d'accord avec elle, même si Charlie et mon père semblèrent sceptique à son argumentation où elle exagéra sa maladresse naturelle de se faire mal.

Les jeux de stratégies furent aussi écartés, je prétextais que je n'aimais pas ce genre. La vraie raison est qu'Edward et Alice avaient un net avantage sur nous tous.

Nous finîmes par nous mettre d'accord pour jouer à Just Dance sur la wii. Il n'y avait aucun risque de triche ou de blessures. Le seul risque, souligna Bella, c'est de se ridiculiser. Ce qui fut le cas. Les Cullen surpassèrent toute mes attentes bien qu'ils dussent ralentir considérablement leurs gestes au risque que le capteur n'arrive pas suivre tous leurs mouvements. Nous passâmes un super moment, rigolant, tout en se moquant gentiment les uns des autres.

Je gardais la fierté d'avoir battu Emmett sur la danse de Good Feelings. Il fut beaucoup trop rapide pour le jeu. Pour une fois, être une simple humaine avait un avantage.

Je rejoignis mon père sur le balcon, j'entendis juste la fin de sa conversation téléphonique.

\- Je lui dirai ne t'en fais pas Emma, marmonna mon père avant de raccrocher, agacé.

Il se retourna, surpris, en entendant la porte de la baie vitrée se fermer derrière lui, il ouvrit la bouche mais je le coupais.

\- Tout va bien ? Demandais-je curieuse.

Il remit son portable dans sa poche avant de souffler bruyamment.

\- Oui oui ça va, ta mère était juste… Un peu déçue de ne pas t'avoir vu être diplômée, répondit-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Il prit appui sur la balustrade, fermant les yeux et penchant la tête en arrière, il semblait si fatigué d'un coup. Ecoute, reprit-il en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux avant de me fixer, je sais que ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux et…

\- J'ai beaucoup pensé à elle ces derniers temps, coupais-je en le rejoignant contre la balustrade, mes yeux s'égarèrent sur la forêt devant moi. Je pensais peut-être à aller la voir avant que je n'entre à l'université, avouais-je du bout des lèvres.

Sa tête se tourna d'un coup, il me regarda presque ébahi par ma proposition, un franc sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Un sourire plus fragile.

Il se retourna vers la forêt, posant ses coudes sur le rebord de la balustrade, il observa le magnifique paysage.

\- Tu sais quand tu m'as appelé ce jour-là, j'ai cru rêver, et pourtant je savais avant même que je réponde que c'était toi, dit-il la voix émue. J'étais tellement heureux quand tu m'as annoncé que tu rentrais.

\- Je m'en rappelle très bien, murmurais-je en me replongeant dans ce souvenir.

Le dernier jour de ma fugue. Le jour où je pris la décision de rentrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à rentrer ? Se renseigna mon père. Tu ne me l'as jamais vraiment expliqué, plaida t'il.

\- Un ami… Les dernières semaines avant que je ne t'appelle, j'étais à Seattle, révélais-je avec appréhension. Mes deux mains s'agrippèrent fortement sur le métal froid.

\- Tu…

\- Je l'ai vu, plusieurs fois, mais j'étais trop loin pour qu'elle me reconnaisse, continuais-je. Le lundi, de 12h45 à 13h30, j'allais au parc où elle prend sa pause déjeuner avec ses collègues. Le mercredi, je la suivais au marché de Pike Place et le vendredi soir, j'étais assise sur le banc sous le grand chêne devant le théâtre où elle se rends et le week-end, s'il ne faisait pas trop moche, je la voyais entrain de courir le long de Alaskan Way, débitais-je sans reprendre ma respiration ni faire de pause.

Je l'avais enfin dit, lâcher ce secret que je gardais au fond de moi. S'il était surpris par ma confession, il n'en montra rien. Ouvrant la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer, il acquiesça finalement.

\- Je suis consciente que tu te poses des questions, commençais-je avant de déglutir difficilement. J'ai abusé bien au-delà du raisonnable de ta compréhension même pour toi, mon papa.

Je remarquais ses mains se refermer dans un poing serré de colère ? Ou d'émotion ? Je ne savais pas l'interpréter.

\- Quand tu m'as fait promettre de ne te poser aucunes questions sur ton départ, ni sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant toute cette année, sinon tu ne reviendrais pas. J'ai accepté, j'ai tout accepté parce que je voulais te revoir peu importe ce qu'il en coûtait. Aujourd'hui je regrette de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre ce qui te tourmentais à ce point, déclara-t-il avec une once d'amertume dans sa voix.

Je reçu sa déclaration comme un coup de poing dans le ventre mais je le méritais. Alors j'encaissais sans rien montrer.

\- Je sais, je suis égoïste de t'avoir forcé à marchander de cette façon, articulais-je difficilement. Mais je crois qu'il me fallait un peu de temps pour prendre un peu de recul sur ce qui c'était passé au lycée cette année-là avec le professeur Matthews, le jour où je suis parti c'était une décision irréfléchie et impulsive, essayais-je d'expliquer comme je le pouvais. Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse même si au fond…

\- Tu étais une adolescente, finit-il. Tout ce que l'on fait à cet âge-là est irréfléchi et impulsif parce qu'on vit chaque situation comme une tragédie.

\- Peut-être… Je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment-là.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu vieilliras, tu acquerras la sagesse suffisante pour te pardonner, conclu mon père en posant affectueusement sa main sur mon épaule. Il leva la tête vers le ciel où l'on apercevait quelques rayons de soleil traverser les nuages.

\- Je l'espère, chuchotais-je en posant ma tête contre son bras.

Il glissa son bras autour de mes épaules et je me laissais glisser dans une étreinte réconfortante. Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position, appréciant le silence que nous offrait ce lieu, nos épaules allégés de nos regrets inavoués.

\- On pourrait prendre un selfie ? Proposais-je et lui envoyer.

\- Un seflie ?... Ah oui ! Ce truc que tout le monde fait en se prenant soi-même en photo, murmura-t-il pensivement encore incertain si cette évolution était bonne ou mauvaise pour le monde. Et bien d'accord ! Accepta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Je reviens ! Je vais remettre mon habit de diplômé, annonçais-je avant de m'éclipser à l'intérieur de la maison.

Après avoir récupéré mon uniforme dans le salon, je m'éclipsais à l'étage et me dirigeais dans la salle de bain. Je me postais devant le grand miroir et me forçais à m'entrainer à sourire plusieurs fois. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je souriais, ce n'était jamais aussi bien qu'en vrai. Mon regard était figé pour ne pas dire mort et mon sourire était un mélange de Freddy Krugger et du chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Rien de rassurant.

Fataliste, je finis par abandonner et sortis de la salle de bain pour tomber nez à nez avec Carlisle. Celui-ci était négligemment adossé contre le mur en face, les bras croisés devant lui. J'haussais un sourcil, surprise de le trouver ici à m'attendre alors que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne pas nous retrouver seul tous les deux à cause de Charlie afin d'éviter de nouveaux soupçons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans salle de bain ? Me demanda-t-il en premier curieux.

\- Je… Et bien, me laver les mains ? Baragouinais-je honteuse. Je savais que Carlisle n'était pas dupe face à mon mensonge.

\- Vraiment ? Sans eau ni savon ? Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu fais, répondit-il malicieux.

\- Oui ! Bon d'accord ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… Je m'exerçais à sourire, avouais-je dans un murmure tout en baissant les yeux au sol tout en triturant mon pompon doré entre mes mains. Je sais c'est ridicule…

Je m'attendais au rire cristallin de Carlisle résonnant dans mes oreilles mais non, rien du tout. Je relevais les yeux vers lui et le vis profondément perturbé, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- C'est pour la photo ? Tu t'entraînes à sourire pour ta mère c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il presque incertain.

J'hochais la tête lentement, encore gênée par cet aveu.

\- Je vois…, Murmura-t-il pensivement. Le 7 janvier 1939 est la date conventionnelle de l'invention de la photographie. Je le regardais sans comprendre où il allait en venir. Les gens commençaient à fantasmer sur la légende des vampires et créatures en tout genre depuis les années 1715 environ, inventant de nouvelles superstitions nous concernant comme l'eau bénite, l'ail ou…

\- Les cercueils, complétais-je pour lui avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Exactement. Puis nous fîmes notre apparition au cinéma. Nosferatu le vampire en 1922, j'ai assisté à sa première diffusion. J'étais curieux de connaître l'image que nous renvoyions auprès des personnes humaines.

\- Et donc ? Questionnais-je désireuse de connaître sa première impression. Puis je remarquais que je n'avais pas bronché en l'entendant parler d'une époque lointaine. Intérieurement je souriais en me disant que je commençais à accepter cette idée étrange.

\- C'était moins… édulcoré par rapport à maintenant je dirais. Si je te parle de tout ça c'est par rapport à mon expérience. Je ne saurai pas te dire exactement à quel moment la population s'est mis en tête que les vampires n'apparaissaient pas sur des photographies mais cette rumeur m'a profondément bouleversé à cette époque je dois admettre.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

\- J'ai fini par croire que la rumeur était vraie. Je finis par croire que jamais je ne pourrais apparaître sur une photo. J'avais acheté un appareil photo que je gardais précieusement jusqu'au jour où je ne serai plus effrayé par l'idée de l'utiliser. Je pensais que si je n'apparaissais pas sur cette photographie alors je n'existais pas vraiment ou au contraire, on verrait tout de suite ma différence et cela m'était inconcevable. Je faisais tout pour vivre parmi les humains sans divulguer ma vraie nature.

\- J'aurai cru plutôt que les vampires fuiraient les appareils photos afin d'éviter qu'on ne remarque dans trente ans qu'ils n'ont pas changé ou quelque chose dans ce genre là…

\- Ton raisonnement est juste mais je tenais tellement à paraître humain que je voulais absolument faire le test et voir de mes propres yeux si mon reflet apparaissait sur la photo ou au contraire s'il ne restait qu'un espace vide.

\- Mais vous apparaissez sur la photo !

\- Oui… Mais je me rappelle le temps que j'ai mis à prendre cette photo. Je ne savais pas si je devais sourire ou au contraire rester neutre. Je me sentais tellement idiot à cette époque...

Je ne répondis rien, essayant de m'imaginer à sa place pendant toute ces longues années à se poser des milliers de questions sur son existence et sa place sur Terre. Et puis c'est là où j'ai réalisé qu'on était semblable, vampire ou humain, nous avions les mêmes préoccupations futiles ou basiques.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu avais de telles peurs, chuchotais-je doucement en m'avançant vers lui. Il me tendit une de ses mains que je pris naturellement, son pouce glacé caressa distraitement le dos de ma main.

\- Si tu connaissais toutes les choses auxquelles j'ai pensé ces cent dernières années tu en aurais le tournis, plaisanta-t-il. Ne te force pas être quelqu'un d'autre sur cette photo, tu as forcément changé et je suis sûre que ta mère sera très heureuse de te voir sourire ou non, finit-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser seulement ses lèvres se stoppèrent à quelques centimètres des miennes.

\- Charlie ? Chuchotais-je

Il acquiesça avec regret avant de se reculer de plusieurs mètres et de se diriger vers la salle de bain à son tour. Au loin j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier.

\- Carlisle, appelais-je une dernière fois. Il se retourna à mi-chemin. La photo, ta première photo, l'as-tu conservé ? Me renseignais-je curieuse.

\- Oui je l'ai précieusement gardé, je te la montrerai un jour si tu le souhaites.

\- Oui je veux bien, acceptais-je avec une joie non dissimulée. Tu étais différent ? Par rapport à aujourd'hui ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Oui car aujourd'hui je t'ai trouvé et il disparut d'un coup dans la salle de bain, au même moment Charlie arriva derrière moi.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, tu devrais redescendre ton père t'attends, m'annonça Charlie.

\- Oui oui j'y vais, je voulais juste remettre mon costume, expliquais-je en montrant la robe bleue que je portais de nouveau.

\- D'accord… Tu n'aurais pas vu le docteur Cullen ? Demanda-t-il

\- Ah si, il est dans la salle de bain, expliquais-je en montrant la porte au fond du couloir. Au même moment celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Carlisle qui rabaissait les manches sur ses bras comme s'il s'était lavé les mains.

\- Vous me cherchiez Charlie ? Interrogea innocemment Carlisle

\- Oui… Enfin, je dois retourner au poste juste pour vérifier deux ou trois choses, je peux compter sur Edward pour ramener Bella à la fin de la journée ? Demanda Charlie. Et merci pour votre invitation c'était très apprécié.

\- Bien entendu ! Affirma Carlisle avant de serrer la main de Charlie en guise d'au revoir. Et pas besoin de me remercier, ce sont mes filles qui ont eu cette bonne idée.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure Erica, fais attention sur la route d'accord ? Ajouta Charlie en se tournant vers moi.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention Charlie, rassurais-je.

Il acquiesça avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers Carlisle avant de faire demi-tour et descendre l'escalier. Nous le suivîmes, la main de Carlisle reposant discrètement en bas de mon dos.

* * *

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **Alors vos réactions ?**

 _ **Petit extrait du prochain chapitre**_ _:_

 _« J'ajustais le nœud de papillon rouge brillant autour de mon cou, appliqua une touche de rouge à lèvre avant de trouver le résultat satisfaisant._

 _Les jeunes femmes ne portent pas habituellement une robe le jour du bal de fin d'année ? M'apostropha Charlie depuis l'entrée de ma chambre._

 _J'aime bien sortir du lot et être à l'aise répliquais-je en me tournant vers lui. »_

 **Question du jour:**

 **Selon vous, l'amour est-il indispensable ?**


	41. Chapter 41: Duolet

**Bonjour à tous, je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos commentaires à chaque chapitres, j'espère que ce nouveau passage sera apprécié !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** :

 **Kira** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier pour avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis sur mon histoire et je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise ! Je te remercie pour ton soutien, ça me fais très plaisir de savoir qu'une nouvelle lectrice adhère à ma version. J'espère que la suite te plaira, n'hésite pas à me poser ou me donner ton avis sur la suite de l'histoire, merci encore !

 **Amel21** : Ah ah merci ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de ta réaction et de te voir aussi enjoué à la lecture du chapitre. Et bien pour être franche avec toi, la vérité sera dévoilé au milieu de la deuxième partie et crois-moi ça sera bien plus que tu ne le penses... Oui moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire l'échange entre Erica et son père. Je pense que c'est important de laisser d'autres personnages interagir avec mon OC, s'il n'y avait que les Cullens je pense que ça serai ennuyeux et un peu creux mais c'est surtout pour approfondir Erica et qu'elle ne reste pas juste une nouvelle fille à Forks qui à un crush avec un personnage de twilight. Je trouve que l'amour qu'on se porte a soi-même est aussi important que l'amour familial et romantique. Merci encore !

 **Eve Lajoie** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice, je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis. Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ! Bon pour être franche, j'ai effectué deux-trois petites recherches pour mieux comprendre le sens du mot "Tabarnack", j'ai saisi l'essentiel ! Je te dirai simplement, je suis tiguidou de ton commentaire et espère en avoir pleins d'autres ! Merci encore.

* * *

 **Chapitre 41** **: Duolet**

Nous vîmes depuis le balcon Charlie repartir dans sa voiture de patrouille. Ils avaient longuement discuté ensemble, mon père et Charlie, rigolant par moment et se remémorer des anecdotes datant de leur enfance. Parfois on oubliait que nos parents avaient été un jour à notre place même si j'étais sure qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une famille de vampires.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire ? M'interrompis mon père dans mes pensées.

\- Oh et bien je pensais à ta relation avec Charlie, vous avez su rester proche malgré les années passés mais surtout votre éloignement. C'est assez surprenant je dois le dire.

\- Il y a bien une raison pour que notre relation soit restée aussi forte, même si je t'en ai très peu parlé quand tu étais plus jeune. Quand ma mère est décédée d'un AVC, j'avais à peine 16 ans et j'eu l'impression que mon monde s'était effondré. J'étais avec Charlie quand ma mère a eu les premiers symptômes dévoila mon père.

Cette révélation me surpris énormément, je ne savais pas à quel point Charlie avait pu être impliqué dans la vie de mon père.

\- C'est Charlie qui a su quoi faire dans l'immédiat, il a appelé les secours puis il s'est assuré que ces voies respiratoires était dégagé et... Qu'elle fût encore en vie enfaîte. Elle a vite perdue connaissance peu après, il a tout de suite en position latérale de sécurité et n'a pas arrêté de lui parler jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Je revois encore toute la scène dans le moindre détail même des dizaines d'années plus tard… Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'étais paralysé.

\- Je… Je l'ignorais enfin j'ignorais tous les détails lâchais-je encore choquée.

\- Oui j'aurai dû t'en parler avant mais tu étais jeune et une partie de moi se sentais encore coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire. Charlie m'a permis de passer cinq jours supplémentaires à ces côtés avant qu'elle ne parte pour de bon…

\- Oh papa… Protestais-je un sanglot coincé dans la gorge avant de l'étreindre fortement.

\- Hola ! Du calme ma coccinelle, ne pleure pas, il ne faut pas me répondis mon père en m'étreignant avec force son tour. Tu ne veux pas que ta mère croie que tu déprimes d'avoir eu ton diplôme sur la photo quand même ?

Tout en m'écartant de lui je reniflais bruyamment et ravalais mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler et ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler à sa remarque.

\- Non bien sûre que réfutais-je en essuyant avec la manche de mon costume les quelques larmes qui s'était échappées de mes yeux malgré moi. Va-t-on l'a faire cette photo ?

Mes yeux bleus semblaient presque un peu trop brillants surement à cause de l'émotion mais mon sourire était sincère, joyeux et naturelle. Sur ma tête était dressé fièrement mon chapeau avec le pompon et mes côtés mon père qui m'embrassait la joue fière de sa fille.

 _« Je l'ai fait ! »_ Avais-je écrit en-dessous de la photo en guise de légende avant de l'envoyer à ma mère sur mon portable.

Je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant de sourire. On n'apprend le sourire à personne car il porte en soit un sens clair à tous.

* * *

Je tendis à mon père sa sacoche pour qu'il récupère son passeport avant de passer le détecteur de métaux, je ne pouvais pas l'accompagner plus loin.

\- Au faite ma coccinelle m'interpella mon père, est-ce que ta copine Jane a su régler ces petits problèmes de cœur ? Finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oui tout va bien répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et est-ce que un jour j'aurai l'occasion de rencontrer l'heureux élu ? Continua-t-il mine de rien.

\- Papa… Râlais-je pour la forme. Intérieurement je me sentais mal de lui avoir caché la vérité sans oublier la mascarade chez les Cullens. J'ignorais comment réagirait mon père s'il apprenait la vérité mais une chose était sûre rien de bon en ressortirait. Cette révélation créa en grand trouble en moi, choisir entre mon père et l'homme que ..

\- Alors je suis rassuré et je peux repartir le cœur plus léger me coupa mon père dans ma réflexion.

\- Prends soin de toi papa ajoutais-je en l'étreignant une dernière fois, ignorant mes pensées douce-amer qui stagnait dans ma tête.

Toi aussi ma coccinelle et il m'embrassa sur le front avant de saisir sa sacoche et de la poser dans le bac en plastique gris et de la faire glisser sur le tapis.

Il passa le détecteur de métaux avant de se retourner une dernière fois pour me saluer avec sa main droite tout en saisissant sa sacoche de la main gauche et il partit.

* * *

J'ajustais le nœud de papillon rouge brillant autour de mon cou, appliqua une touche de rouge à lèvre avant de trouver le résultat satisfaisant.

\- Les jeunes femmes ne portent pas habituellement une robe le jour du bal de fin d'année ? M'apostropha Charlie depuis l'entrée de ma chambre.

\- J'aime bien sortir du lot et être à l'aise répliquais-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- Alors … Toi et Lauren ? Commença Charlie un peu perdu.

\- Sommes juste amie concluais-je en rigolant.

\- D'accord… Tu sais je suis peut-être de l'ancienne école et tout, ça ne me pose pas de problème si tu aimes bien les filles enfin plus que les garçons tu vois ? J'ai l'esprit ouvert bien plus que le croit Renée marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Je m'abstenais de lui demander s'il avait l'esprit assez ouvert pour qu'il accepte le fait que je sorte avec le faux père d'Edward qui est de surcroît un vampire mais je préférais une réponse plus basique.

\- Oui oui Charlie je sais ne t'en fais pas. Je pense quand même être attirée par des garçons même si Lauren est très jolie répondis-je malicieusement avec un clin d'œil.

\- Vous êtes une sacrée génération vous les jeunes lâcha-t-il en sortant de ma chambre.

Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable pour constater que j'étais presque en retard pour aller récupérer Lauren. Je pris sur mon bureau la boite transparente où se trouvait le corsage, celle-ci était composé d'orchidée blanche et rose pâle. Karen, la mère de Lauren me l'avait composé exprès pour sa fille. J'avais déjà épinglé la mienne à ma tenue.

Je pris un sac où je mis une seconde tenue pour la fête qu'avait organisé Alice après le bal de promo. Un simple jean et un t-shirt feront l'affaire sans oublier une paire de basket. Je ne comptais pas passer toute ma soirée en talon.

Hier soir, nous avions déjà commencé les festivités, un grand repas organisé au lycée pour les terminales. Il y avait même eu une remise de prix plus ou moins ridicule comme le couple le plus improbable, le cerveau de la classe ou encore le modèle de vertu, ce dernier prix avait été gagné par Edward.

Rien que d'y repenser je retenais un fou rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais moi-même gagné un prix à mon grand étonnement, élève la plus cool sous tout rapport. C'est Bella qui m'avait pratiquement poussé sur la scène pour que j'aille récupérer mon dû, une simple petite coupe en métal couleur or.

Edward était déjà venu emmener Bella au lycée, Charlie avait été très heureux de les prendre en photo ensemble et la menace à peine volée de Charlie n'était pas passé inaperçu non plus. Il ne voulait aucun souci ce soir pour une fois ajouta-t-il dans sa moustache.

Avant de partir je promis à Charlie que je lui enverrai une photo de Lauren et de moi ensemble et enverrai la même à mon père.

J'empruntais la camionnette de Bella, même si j'aurai préféré un autre véhicule un peu plus classe pour aller au bal de promo. Lauren avait même refusé ma proposition de louer une limousine avec Eric, Angela, Ben et Jessica à mon étonnement. L'ordre de la soirée selon ces mots étaient sans prise de tête.

Ce fut Karen qui m'ouvrit la porte tout en me complimentant sur ma tenue. Aussitôt je vis Lauren apparaître dans l'entrée vêtue d'une robe blanche au reflet doré toute simple et très longue, on ne distinguait même pas ces pieds.

\- Pas mal le coup du smoking version féminin ! S'exclama Lauren véritablement emballée par ma tenue.

\- Nuance ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un smoking, c'est une combinaison sans bretelle et j'ai rajouté une veste de smoking, un nœud papillon pour être dans le thème et des talons pour rester féminine expliquais-je en détaillant ma tenue.

\- Moi j'ai aussi apporté ma petite touche personnelle ajouta-t-elle en soulevant sa robe blanche où je vis une paire de basket rose à ces pieds.

\- Oh quelle bonne idée ! Si j'avais su j'aurais porté une robe longue et toi le pantalon. Je vais devoir subir pendant quelques heures la douleur …

\- Allez les filles ! Vous allez finir par être en retard ! Nous interrompîmes Karen, son appareil photo déjà main.

Nous jouâmes le jeu, je mis le corsage au poignet de Lauren avant que nous prenions différentes poses, plus ridicules les unes que les autres pour les photos. Lauren était heureuse tout simplement, cette constations me remplissait de joie.

Arrivée sur le parking du lycée, en digne cavalière, j'ouvris la portière et présentais ma main à Lauren pour qu'elle puisse descendre de la voiture avec sa longue robe tout en effectuant une légère courbette, la main gauche derrière le dos. Lauren joua le jeu et descendit de la voiture, la tête haute et fière comme une princesse.

\- Je pourrais m'y habituer souligna Lauren avec un sourire en coin tout en attrapant ma main droite.

\- Profite Cendrillon ! à minuit le charme sera rompu et je redeviendrais une vilaine citrouille ! Rigolais-je en l'escortant jusqu'à l'entrée du gymnase où se déroulait la soirée.

Un grand tapis rouge avait été déroulé et de grandes guirlandes de fleurs formaient un tunnel jusqu'à la porte principal.

Je présentais les deux tickets à la première année qui était en charge de l'accueil tandis que Lauren se dirigeait déjà vers le photo Booth.

\- N'as-tu jamais assez de photo femme ! M'exaspérais-je de façon théâtrale.

\- Jamais très chère ! Je veux garder le maximum de souvenirs de cette soirée !

Il y avait déjà de nombreuses personnes qui se pressaient pour entrer à leur tour dans la petite cabine. Celle-ci était dirigé par un parent d'élève, en effet le lycée recherchait toujours des chaperons pour s'occuper des soirées et autres divertissements.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année semblait imposé un rythme quasi militaire à chaque personne entrant dans la cabine.

Elle portait une robe rose fushia sans oublier le gros nœud rose qui trônait au milieu de son ventre. Ces traits étaient stricts et ces yeux détaillaient avec beaucoup d'intérêts les tenues des élèves sans se priver de commenter et critiquer. Beaucoup d'élèves quittèrent expressément la queue.

\- S'il-vous plait évitez tout contact physique incorrecte ou obscène réprimait la femme du stand à photo à chaque couple qui entrait dans la cabine pour prendre des photos.

Avant que nous entrions à notre tour, la femme nous jeta un coup d'œil circoncit sur ma tenue avant de regarder Lauren. Je me sentais très injustement jugé et Lauren semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Un problème ? Questionnais-je sans m'empêcher d'être agressive à la femme en rose.

\- Un problème, non. Plusieurs oui répondit-elle avec peu délicatesse tout en arborant une mine de dégoût.

\- Expliquez-vous réfutais-je aussitôt.

\- C'est bon Erica marmonna Lauren en agrippant mon bras droit, on s'en fiche de la photo, allons retrouver les autres ajouta-t-elle tout en me tirant vers la salle de gymnase.

\- Oui mademoiselle, quelle bonne idée, emmenez donc votre… _Amie_ plus loin répondit-elle mauvaise.

Dire que j'étais en colère était un euphémisme à ce stade, je bouillonnais littéralement et je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. J'inspirais fortement dans l'espoir de me calmer puis j'eue une brillante idée, canaliser ma colère pour mieux la contrôler.

\- Vous avez absolument raison madame affirmais-je avec un grand sourire. Toute la colère que je ressentissais, je décidais de l'utiliser pour quelque chose de plus productif. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas faire un petit tour dans les toilettes histoire de nous foutre la paix ? Continuais-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pardon ?! S'indigna la femme rose, son visage s'empourpra de colère.

\- Allez aux toilettes et restez-y jusqu'à la fin de la soirée répétais-je lentement tout en me concentrant sur mon désir de ne plus la revoir de la soirée.

La femme rose perdu instantanément sa fougue et son visage prit une expression complètement neutre. Ces yeux se perdirent dans le vide, tout son corps sembla se détendre d'un coup puis elle fit demi-tour et s'engagea dans un autre couloir.

\- Que… Mais merde qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Bredouilla Lauren encore choquée par le départ de la femme.

\- Persuasion féminine répondis-je tout en haussant les épaules avant de me tourner vers les élèves derrière nous. C'est bon les gars vous pouvez faire toutes les photos les plus obscènes au possible ! Rigolais-je

Aussitôt des acclamations de joie et des sifflements retentirent dans le couloir.

\- Ba alors tu viens ? Demandais-je à Lauren tout en soulevant le rideau de la cabine.

Celle-ci secoua la tête tout en rigolant avant de me suivre à l'intérieur de la cabine.

* * *

La musique battait son plein, les gens dansaient, criaient, rigolaient tout en buvant et en mangeant. Quelques bouteilles d'alcool circulaient discrètement entre les élèves, ajoutant un petit peu d'alcool dans leurs verres de punch.

\- Je ne sais pas si on doit te féliciter ou de réprimander intervint une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais non surprise de voir l'ensemble des enfants Cullen. Bien qu'Edward soit avec Bella dans un coin du gymnase.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles répondis-je tout en buvant dans mon verre légèrement alcoolisé.

\- Des rumeurs disent qu'il y a la mère de Stefan qui passe la soirée dans les toilettes ajouta malicieusement Rosalie.

\- Alors c'était la mère de Stefan murmurais-je pour moi-même pensive. Je commence à voir la ressemblance finalement.

\- Trop forte Erica ! S'exclama Emmett tout en brandissant sa main en l'air pour que je la tape. Ce que je fis aussitôt.

\- Erica… Souffla Jasper exaspéré.

\- Quoi ? C'est de ta faute aussi ! Ton instruction a finalement porté ces fruits rigolais-je sans le vouloir.

\- La prochaine fois, ne le fais pas devant tous les élèves continua Alice dans un rire cristallin

\- Promis, je ferai attention la prochaine fois soufflais-je tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si on pouvait éviter une prochaine fois commenta platement Jasper.

\- Erica ! S'écria Lauren depuis la piste de danse, viens !

\- Bon je vous laisse, ma cavalière m'attend concluais-je avec un clin d'œil avant de me trémousser sur le parquet du gymnase, aussitôt les filles Cullen nous rejoignirent.

Après s'être déhanché sur la piste durant de nombreuses chansons, nous sortîmes dehors pour prendre l'air et se rafraîchir. Nous étions assises à même le sol avec Lauren et le reste de notre bande habituelle qui nous avaient rejoint plus tôt dans la soirée.

Des petits groupes c'étaient formé à l'arrière du gymnase, les bouteilles et les cigarettes circulaient allègrement entres les élèves. Je commençais tout doucement à ressentir les effets de l'alcool dans mon sang, je me sentais à la fois légère et guillerette.

Bientôt nous avions improvisé une seconde soirée à l'extérieur du gymnase, les différents petits groupes de lycéens en formèrent qu'un seul. La musique sur un des portables faisait office de playlist et nous dansâmes tous ensembles. Je reconnaissais certains visages dans le groupe, des filles et des garçons de ma classe avec qui je n'avais jamais adressé la parole en dehors des cours.

Grâce à l'alcool et à l'ambiance particulière de fin d'année, nous nous découvrîmes des points d'intérêts communs et bientôt nous finissions par devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

Je me sentais euphorique, invincible mais surtout excitée.

La chaleur dans mon corps et dans mon sang se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, je sentis très nettement quelqu'un se glisser derrière moi et posé ces mains sur mes hanches tout en continuant à danser. J'étais consciente que je me frottais à la personne derrière moi parce qu'on mon corps en avait envie, mon esprit était complètement embrouillé par l'alcool.

Les mains continuaient leur balade incessante sur mon corps, je sentis un léger souffle dans mon cou exactement là où se trouvait mes morsures, ça m'électrisait d'autant plus, fermant les yeux je me laissais aller à cette étreinte. Je levais ma main derrière moi avant de la glisser autour de la nuque de la personne tout en continuant à danser. Je sentis très nettement une érection contre ma fesse droite.

Je continuais, mon corps s'excitant davantage.

Et puis la musique se coupa soudainement, j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il n'y avait plus cette musique assourdissante qui faisait vibrer mon corps.

Plusieurs personnes autour de moi protestèrent contre la personne qui avait éteins la musique jusqu'à ce que j'entende un léger grondement.

\- Mon regard tomba sur le visage glacé de Carlisle.

Je me sentais complètement paralysée par ces yeux emplis de colère. Le contact du garçon derrière moi me dégoûta aussitôt et je m'écartais comme s'il m'avait brûlé.

Stefan se trouvait juste derrière moi visiblement aussi imbiber que moi.

\- Il est temps de rentrer jeune gens ordonna Carlisle froidement tout en désignant la porte du gymnase entre ouverte. Si vous n'entrez pas immédiatement j'informerai le proviseur ainsi que vos parents de votre écart.

Quelques personnes commencèrent à râler pour la forme mais un seul regard mortel de Carlisle les convainquit de rentrer définitivement.

\- Laissez les bouteilles là, je crois que vous avez suffisamment bu pour la soirée ajouta Carlisle, sa colère difficilement maîtrisable. Ces traits parfaits étaient déformés par ses émotions.

Je sentis qu'on me prenait la main droite mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger mes pieds qui semblaient cloué au sol. Son regard de glace mélangé à ma culpabilité m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Erica viens murmura Stefan à mon oreille tout en tirant sur mon bras pour entrer dans le gymnase.

\- Laisse Stefan je m'en occupe ! Intervins Lauren tout en arrachant la prise de Stefan sur mon bras. Je suis sa cavalière après tout.

\- Mais… Commença à protester Stefan

\- Rentrez maintenant trancha Carlisle tout en s'avançant vers nous. Je pense que mademoiselle Warks ne se sent pas très bien.

Stefan abdiqua et finis par entrer à son tour bien qu'il marmonnait quelques paroles inintelligibles.

Nous étions plus que trois. Lauren faisait rempart entre Carlisle et moi, comprenant sans aucun doute le problème. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à toujours les mots pour expliquer la situation, pour dire vrai je n'avais aucune excuse.

\- Ecoutez monsieur Cullen, nous avons tous un peu trop bu ce soir et puis on fêtait juste la fin de l'année et tout, on s'est laissé un peu allé hein Erica ? Réfuta Lauren. Celle-ci me fit les gros yeux pour que je confirme ces dires.

\- Euh… Je enfin… Oui mais bredouillais-je mal à l'aise sous le regard persan de Carlisle.

\- Oui j'ai remarqué cingla Carlisle les traits tirés.

\- Bon je crois qu'il faudrait mieux rentrer murmura Lauren tout en me poussant vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- Un instant stoppa Carlisle. J'ai un mot à dire à mademoiselle Warks.

Je déglutissais difficilement avant de me tourner lentement vers Carlisle.

Lauren semblait complètement perdue ne voulant pas me laisser seule avec lui, imaginant sûrement les pires scénarios ou une scène de jalousie. Carlisle sembla aussi remarquer son dilemme interne.

\- Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Erica si cela vous rassure certifia Carlisle d'une voix plus posé et sereine. Mais je pense qu'un peu d'air frais et de calme lui ferai le plus grand bien insista-t-il.

\- C'est bon Lauren, rentre à l'intérieur je te retrouverai avec les autres ok ? Proposais-je et me dégageant doucement de sa prise sur mon bras.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-elle encore incertaine et inquiète.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, il ne me fera jamais de mal lui chuchotais-je.

\- Bien si tu insistes, je ne serai pas loin au cas où… finit-elle pas totalement rassurée.

Je lui fis un dernier sourire rassurant avant que je me tourne vers Carlisle. J'entendis Lauren s'éloignait lentement puis la porte en métal se refermer derrière elle.

Je ne mettais jamais aussi senti mal à l'aise depuis le jour où j'avais vomi dans mon sac à main dans un taxi en rentrant de soirée à Seattle.

Je dégrisais en quelques secondes sous l'inspection minutieuse de Carlisle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris lâchais-je d'un coup. Je … Je n'ai aucune excuse je ..

Sa colère sembla se dégonfler en quelques secondes, ces épaules tendues se relâchèrent peu à peu et sa mâchoire se décrispa, il semblait plus blessé qu'en colère.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour si peu murmura Carlisle encore posté à deux mètres de moi. Je suppose que ça fait partie de ton expérience humaine finit-il presque fataliste.

\- Tu aurais voulu un compagnon vampire ? Questionnais-je en baissant les yeux blessés par sa remarque sur mon humanité.

Je ne l'entendis ni le vis arriver mais je sentis qu'il soulevait mon menton avec son pouce et son indexe. Forçant mes yeux à le regarder, il élimina les quelques larmes traîtresses qui s'étaient échappées de mes yeux malgré moi.

\- Jamais affirma-t-il doucement avant de m'embrasser doucement, presque chastement.

Je m'agrippais aussitôt à sa nuque, dévorant sa bouche comme si l'embrasser était devenue vital. Ces mains se posèrent exactement au même endroit où les mains de Stefan étaient posées quelques instants plus tôt, me serrant étroitement contre lui.

Je finis par le relâcher pour reprendre mon souffle, ma tête commençait à tourner et je chancelais légèrement en arrière.

\- Doucement murmura Carlisle en m'aidant à m'asseoir sur un des bancs en pierre.

\- Oh la vache je ne me sens pas bien d'un coup ma plaignis-je en me massant les temps avec mes doigts.

\- C'est ça de boire en étant à jeun me sermonna Carlisle. Il glissa sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de me tendre une tablette de chocolat. Tiens mange, ça te fera du bien.

\- Tu te balades souvent avec du chocolat dans les poches comme Lupin ne pus-je m'empêcher de commenter tout en déballant la tablette.

\- Comme qui ? Me demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Non rien oublie… rigolais-je tout en dévorant le chocolat.

Nous restâmes quelques instants dans un silence confortable, il y avait juste la musique du gymnase en fond de bruit. Carlisle était assis à mes côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je bois… Comme ça annonçais-je, avant à Seattle dans mon ancienne école, il y avait régulièrement des fêtes organisées par les élèves. Notre école était stricte et il y avait beaucoup d'interdit alors le week-end on se défoulait expliquais-je tout en triturant l'emballage de la friandise.

\- Je ne te juge pas Erica riposta calmement Carlisle.

\- On m'appelait double-face à l'école continuais-je. Il haussa un sourcil. Double-face parce que à l'école j'étais discrète et quand je buvais un peu, je devenais incontrôlable avouais-je.

\- Oh je vois…

\- Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse pour ma conduite de ce soir et sincèrement j'ai vraiment honte de mon comportement rétorquais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je…

\- Je ne te juge pas Erica me répéta Carlisle, d'accord ? Tu as tout à fait le droit de t'amuser avec des gens de ton âge, ce n'est pas pour autant que je cautionne ton… _Attitude_ souffla Carlisle, mais je crois que tu as le droit de t'amuser, faire un écart de comportement ce n'est pas la fin du monde finit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- D'accord… Donc… Tu n'es pas du genre jaloux ? Plaisantais-je gentiment tout en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

En réponse il gronda gentiment avant de détourner la tête gênée.

\- J'ai eu envie de lui briser chaque doigt qui s'étaient posés sur toi balança Carlisle sombrement.

\- Oh… Je vois répondis-je choqué par son agressivité soudaine. Il tourna sa tête vers moi. Glissant une main glacée derrière ma tête

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas… t'effrayer. Je… Notre lien n'est pas totalement complet alors c'est un peu dur de te voir si… proche de certaines personnes. J'ai envie de posséder chaque partie de ton corps, encore et encore murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

Si j'étais excitée quelques instants plus tôt pendant que je dansais, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant.

\- Et si… J'ai bien dit si, alors que tu étais là, je le savais et que peut-être j'avais fait exprès de me frotter à quelqu'un d'autre ? Taquinais-je.

Sa main se resserra un peu plus fortement sur mon cou, il se pencha vers moi, ces lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

\- Si c'était le cas… J'ai bien dit si, alors il faudrait peut-être que je te possède pour te rappeler que tu m'appartiens …

\- Autant que tu m'appartiennes réfutais-je avant de combler le vide entre nous.

Puis je m'éloignais d'un coup et me relevais ne lui laissant pas le temps de m'embrasser davantage.

\- Dîtes docteur Cullen, je crois que je le chocolat n'est pas suffisant, j'ai encore la tête qui tourne indiquais-je joueuse tout en m'éloignant à reculons vers la forêt.

Ces yeux ne cessèrent de suivre mes mouvements, sa mâchoire se crispa de nouveau et ces yeux s'assombrirent de plus en plus. Il se releva doucement, avançant vers moi comme chasseur traquant sa proie.

\- Je connais un autre moyen… proposa-t-il.

Vraiment ? Minaudais-je tout en tirant sur mon nœud papillon rouge qui tomba sur l'herbe. Ces yeux suivirent la chute du morceau de tissus rouge avant de revenir sur moi.

\- Oui, je suis un excellent docteur après tout continua-t-il.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Ma veste rejoignit le nœud papillon. Je reculais de plus en plus, m'enfonçant davantage à la lisière de la forêt.

\- Laissez-moi vous montrer, vous n'allez pas le regretter lâcha-t-il avant de m'emporter plus profondément dans la forêt.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 _Je tiens à vous dire que ce chapitre n'a pas pu être corrigé par ma bêta pour le moment, si_

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?

 _ **Petit extrait du chapitre suivant** **:**_

 _"Sa langue fraîche entrain directement en contact avec sa morsure à ma clavicule et je chancelais aussitôt, mes jambes tremblèrent à cause de mon excitation, je me rattrapais à ces épaules, essayant vainement d'enfoncer mes doigts de sa peau de marbre. Je lui laissais le total libre accès à mon cou, rejetant la tête en arrière contre l'arbre, mes bouches ne cessaient de faire des bruits plus étranges les uns que les autres."_

 **Question du jour:**

Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Erica dans ce chapitre ?


	42. Chapter 42: Point d'orgue

Bonjour à tous, très heureuse de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre. **Une petite surprise vous attends à la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez...**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Meteora:** Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice, au passage j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo. Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis et je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire continuera à te divertir, cette idée est née au moment où j'ai eu ma période "gros fantasme sur Carlisle" alors j'ai décidé de couché mes envies sur l'ordinateur. Tes encouragements me touchent beaucoup et me motivent à continuer d'écrire et publier la suite. Merci encore et bonne lecture !

 **Angico:** Ne t'inquiète pas, dans ce chapitre, Carlisle sera pleinement satisfait... Merci encore pour ton soutien infaillible !

 **Amel21:** Ah ah, je suis très heureuse de ta réaction. C'est exactement ce que je voulais provoquer dans la lecture. Je ne veux pas qu'Erica soit le compagnon parfait du parfait petit vampire, pour moi c'est impossible. Un être humain est logiquement imparfait mais bien vivant. Il fait des erreurs, aime et vis mais il continue son petit bout chemin comme Erica. Pour Lauren, j'ai tellement été dégoûté a force de lire dans directes fictions, qu'elle était juste une fille cruelle parce qu'elle est juste jolie et peu confiante en elle. Personne n'est horrible de nature (sauf les psychopathe ou sociopathe je te l'accord mais c'est un autre débat). J'ai juste voulu lui donner une seconde chance dans cette histoire. Merci encore pour ta réponse constructive, elle m'a beaucoup plu. ps: Je reste une fan de Harry Potter avant tout !

* * *

 **Merci à Mane-jeï pour la correction rapide et efficace de chapitre. Tes notes de corrections me font mourir de rire à chaque fois !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Point d'orgue.**

L'écorce du chêne s'enfonçait dans la peau de mon dos, mes talons se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres de nous, mes mains s'accrochaient aux cheveux de Carlisle tandis qu'il dévorait mes lèvres.

Je ne distinguais pas distinctement son visage dans la pénombre mais je sentais parfaitement sa bouche descendre le long de ma mâchoire, ses mains malaxant mes hanches, enfonçant ses doigts dans ma chair.

Mon souffle était court et rapide, mon corps se réchauffant de plus en plus à chaque toucher. J'en voulais toujours plus.

Sa langue fraîche entrait directement en contact avec sa morsure au niveau de ma clavicule et je chancelais aussitôt, mes jambes tremblèrent à cause de mon excitation, je me rattrapais à ses épaules, essayant vainement d'enfoncer mes doigts dans sa peau de marbre. Je lui laissais le total accès à mon cou, rejetant la tête en arrière contre l'arbre, nos bouches)ne cessaient de faire des bruits plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Mes sons semblaient exciter de plus en plus Carlisle. Bientôt il défit la fermeture éclair de ma tenue et je me retrouvais à moitié déshabillée, mon soutien-gorge sans bretelle à sa vue.

\- Et dire que j'ai cru que tu serais sein nu…, Murmura-t-il faussement déçu.

\- Je peux arrêter d'en porter si tu préfères, répondis-je taquine tout en me tortillant pour le détacher.

\- Je ne préfère pas… Je n'ai aucune envie que d'autres personnes sachent que tu te promènes sans soutien-gorge, tu pourrais attirer trop l'attention sur toi, réfuta-t-il avant de saisir mon sein gauche dans sa main, le manipulant délicatement comme s'il était fragile et précieux.

\- Serait-ce grave si j'attirais l'attention ? Demandais-je difficilement.

\- Très, dit-il avant de lécher mon sein droit en commençant par mon téton qui se redressait à son contact.

Je m'agrippais aussitôt à ses cheveux, sa langue s'aventurant sur l'autre sein, laissant une fine trace humide sur ma peau nue. Léchant et mordillant sans scrupule mon second téton, il descendit ensuite plus bas, tirant sur le reste de ma tenue afin qu'elle tombe finalement à mes pieds. Je me dégageais prestement du reste de ma combinaison avant de la lancer plus loin d'un seul coup de pied.

Carlisle se retrouva à genou devant moi, ses mains s'aventurèrent sur mes fesses plaquées contre l'arbre. Glissant sournoisement ses doigts à l'intérieur de ma culotte, je me tortillais sur place à la fois excitée et gênée d'être aussi sensible à son toucher.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il mielleusement tout en regardant avec avidité ma culotte.

J'hochais rapidement la tête, l'excitation et l'impatience m'empêchant de formuler une réponse correcte.

Au lieu de l'enlever comme je m'y attendais, il se contenta de pousser ma culotte sur le côté avant de poser sa bouche sur mon intimité. Glissant sa langue doucement le long de ma fente humide.

Je lâchais un long gémissement que je bloquais aussitôt avec mon poing droit, mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans les doigts de ma main tandis que la seconde était toujours agrippée aux cheveux blonds de Carlisle.

Ses deux mains attrapèrent soudainement mes cuisses de chaque côté me forçant à écarter davantage mes jambes. Il plaqua sa bouche contre mon pubis, léchant avec avidité mes lèvres intimes.

Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, toute mon attention était centrée sur un seul endroit. Tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir me submergeait d'un coup, une passion animale, dévorante dépassant mes fantasmes les plus audacieux.

Une de ses mains s'aventura vers mes fesses à demi nues, malaxant sans douceur ma chair molle. Un de ses doigts serpenta entre mes fesses, se faufilant jusqu'à mon anus avant d'y pénétrer.

La surprise passée et une petite dose d'inconfort due à cette intrusion soudaine, je finis par être plus excitée, appréciant cette nouvelle expérience.

Il souleva une de mes jambes avant de la poser sur son épaule lui donnant davantage d'accès à mon intimité tout en stimulant les deux côtés de mon corps.

Je ne me rappelle plus à quel moment ça arriva, mais je le sentis faire une espèce de mouvement de va et viens. Je baissais les yeux pour apercevoir qu'il avait défait la braguette de son pantalon et qu'il en avait sorti son sexe.

Sa main droite masturbait son pénis alors que la gauche maintenait tant bien que mal ma cuisse droite sur son épaule tandis que sa bouche continuait à me dévorer. Je fus impressionnée pendant quelques instants par cette performance acrobatique avant d'être de nouveau emporté par mon désir.

L'entendre gémir tout en se touchant pendant que sa langue léchait sans relâche mon sexe eut raison de moi. Ma respiration se coupa tandis que mes muscles se contractèrent avant que je ne sente mon excitation couler, Carlisle en aspira une partie tandis que le reste coula le long de ma cuisse.

Je repris difficilement ma respiration, si Carlisle ne me maintenait pas sur son épaule, je me serais déjà effondrée sur le sol. Presque au même moment je le sentis accélérer son mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe, il émit un petit bruit de contentement contre ma cuisse tandis qu'il éjaculait sur l'herbe.

\- Putain Carlisle…, Lâchais-je encore étourdi par mon orgasme, la tête reposant contre l'arbre.

Il émit un petit rire, s'assurant que je tenais debout avant de relâcher ma cuisse, je m'assis aussitôt au pied de l'arbre remettant en place ma culotte, toute mouillée, au passage.

Il se glissa à mes côtés, enlevant sa veste de smoking avant de la glisser autour de mes épaules nues avant de s'adosser à son tour. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule, fermant les yeux appréciant ce moment.

\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, chuchotais-je tout en refermant sa veste autour de mon corps.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'étais un excellent médecin, répliqua-t-il sérieusement tout en glissant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je me contentais de rire.

* * *

Je due m'endormir car au moment où j'ouvris les yeux, nous étions arrivés sur le parking du lycée, Carlisle me portant aisément comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'une plume Mon esprit était encore à moitié embrumé et j'eue beaucoup de mal à me réveiller totalement.

Il ouvrit la portière passagère de la camionnette avant de me poser délicatement sur la banquette. Je regardais tout autour de moi inquiète à l'idée qu'on puisse nous surprendre ensemble alors que j'étais à moitié nu.

\- Je t'emmène à la maison, la plupart des élèves y sont déjà, m'indiqua-t-il tout en démarrant.

En effet, je constatais qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine de voitures tout au plus sur le parking.

\- Tiens habille-toi, ajouta-t-il tout en me tendant mon sac où se trouvait mes affaires de rechanges pour la soirée organisé par Alice.

\- Et … Lauren ? Où est-elle ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est déjà partie avec Rosalie et Alice. Elles m'ont appelé i peine 20 minutes et elle n'a quasiment pas opposé de résistance, finit-il avec humour.

Je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel tout en enfilant maladroitement mon jean dans l'espace restreint de la cabine. Je surpris le regard lubrique de Carlisle sur ma poitrine nue et je senti rapidement mes joues rougir sous son inspection.

\- Tu n'en as pas assez profité tout à l'heure ? Répondis-je malicieuse en finissant d'enfiler mon t-shirt.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder, répondit-il en détournant le regard sur la route presque à contre-cœur.

\- J'espère bien ! Je peux garder ta veste ? Demandais-je.

\- Bien sûr. Je te laisserai le volant avant d'arriver, évitons de créer un scandale.

Quelques mètres avant d'arriver à l'entrée, Carlisle s'arrêta sur le bas côté, glissa rapidement sa main derrière ma tête pour m'embrasser férocement une dernière fois avant de quitter le véhicule.

\- A tout de suite, soufflais-je, les lèvres encore gonflées par son baiser affamé. Je pris rapidement place derrière le volant où je pu voir Carlisle disparaître dans les bois.

Plusieurs voitures étaient garées devant la sublime maison, la musique et les cris étaient partiellement étouffés par la forêt autour. Je me garais maladroitement entre deux voitures, avant de descendre je m'inspectais une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Mon mascara avait légèrement coulé aux coins de mes yeux et mon rouge à lèvre avait complètement disparus.

\- Super… Je suis affreuse, murmurais-je tout en cherchant au fond de mon sac mon kit de survie. Enlevant les dernières traces de noir sous mes yeux, je remis une légère couche de mascara et une touche de labelo à défaut d'avoir du rouge à lèvre. Je me recoiffais rapidement avant de sortir de la voiture.

A peine fus-je entrée dans la maison, qu'Emmett me tomba dessus.

\- Et bien alors... on a fait des galipettes dans la forêt ? Rigola Emmett

\- Je suis sûre que Carlisle sera ravi de connaître ton engouement pour notre vie sexuelle, répondis-je du tac au tac.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt, tout en mimant avec ses doigts une bouche cousue et il s'éloigna rapidement avant de se mêler aux autres diplômés.

\- Faux-jetons, murmurais-je amusé.

Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient changés, troquant les robes sophistiquées pour des jupes sexy et des hauts moulants, les chaussures habillées firent place aux baskets pour les garçons. Je retrouvais la bande sur la terrasse où, visiblement, ils ne m'avaient pas attendu pour s'amuser.

\- Regardez qui est enfin là ! S'exclama complètement hilare Jessica tout en levant son verre.

\- Hey Erica ! T'étais passée où ? Demandèrent les garçons tout en me faisant une place à côté d'eux et de Lauren.

\- J'en connais une qui a passé un bon moment, chuchota Lauren à mon oreille.

\- T'as pas idée, répliquais-je malicieuse tout en acceptant le verre que Mike me tendit. Comment as-tu … ?

Tu t'es remaquillée et coiffée sans oublier la veste qui sent le mec chaud si tu vois ce que je veux dire..., Dit-elle tout en haussant les sourcils avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. Bref, je suis contente que ça soit arrangé entre vous, conclu-t-elle.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à se remémorer nos souvenirs communs durant mon année, je leur promis que je viendrais assister à leur remise de diplôme l'année prochaine, de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix vu que Bella serait aussi diplômée en même temps qu'eux.

La soirée se finis doucement aux alentours de 4 heures du matin, les élèves étaient déjà partis ainsi que la bande, Bella nous avait rejoins un peu plus tôt. Nous avions proposé aux Cullen de les aider à ranger et nettoyer mais ils avaient refusé farouchement, jugeant que nous leur serions plus un obstacle qu'autre chose vu notre rapidité.

Je ne me fis pas prier et alla me rasseoir à l'extérieur. Ma tête reposait sur les cuisses de Bella tandis que mes jambes pendaient négligemment dans le vide de la banquette.

\- T'as passé une bonne soirée ? Me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée, avouais-je en me remémorant chaque instants de la soirée en passant par Lauren, la mère de Stefan, mes amis sans oublier, le meilleur, Carlisle. Et toi ?

\- Hum hum…

Je me redressais aussitôt détectant un problème dans sa réponse.

\- Sois-tu m'en as trop dit ou pas assez ! Répondis-je

\- Non ce n'est rien, j'ai passé une super soirée, continua-t-elle en détournant la tête vers la forêt. Edward était parfait… Comme d'habitude.

\- Mais…

Mais rien.

\- Allez Bella c'est moi ! On ne peut plus se cacher des trucs maintenant ! On partage déjà une famille de vampires, dis-je en désignant avec mon pouce le salon où s'afféraient les Cullen.

\- Bon bon…, Souffla-t-elle fataliste. C'est Jacob, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

\- Tu l'aimes ?! M'écriais-je horrifiée ma main se plaquant sur ma bouche honteuse d'avoir lâcher à voix haute cette question.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non ce n'est pas ça ! Réfuta-t-elle choquée.

\- Oh la vache ! J'ai eu peur, parce que sérieusement les cheveux longs à son âge c'est trop bizarre, finis-je rassurée. Et surtout Edward n'aurait fait qu'une seule bouchée de lui, plaisantais-je malgré moi.

\- Sérieusement Erica, il y a des moments où je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre le rapport entre les cheveux de Jacob et mon problème, cingla-t-elle tout en se détournant complètement de moi. Oh et puis laisse tomber, finit-elle sèchement.

\- Ok ok désolée, j'ai peut-être un peu trop abusé sur l'alcool ce soir, je t'écoute, repris-je sérieusement. Bella ?

Ses épaules se relâchèrent d'un coup, elle glissa ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille avant de tourner son visage vers moi.

\- Billy a payé Jacob pour qu'il vienne me dire au bal, tout à l'heure, que je ne devrais plus fréquenter Edward pour mon propre bien, révéla-t-elle d'un coup.

\- Qu… Quoi ?! Non tu déconnes, putain ! C'est super glauque de faire ça, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

\- Ouai… C'est quand même super bizarre non ?

\- Tout dans ta phrase est bizarre. Non mais vraiment ? Quel père ferait ça ? Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre payer son fils pour te dire un truc pareil ou le fait que Jacob est accepté ?

\- Je suppose que Jacob avait besoin d'argent, répondit-elle avec ironie.

Et si Billy était au courant pour les Cullen depuis le début ? Je m'abstenais de formuler ma question à voix haute, pas besoin d'envenimer la situation ni de faire paniquer tout le monde.

\- Dis… Il a été payé combien Jacob ?

\- 20 dollars, lâcha-t-elle dégoûtée tout en s'enfonçant dans la banquette.

\- Quel radin… Je serais montée à 50 moi, plaisantais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- T'es bête, souffla-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes dans le silence entre-coupé par les bruits d'aspirateur et des voix dans la maison.

\- Tu vas me manquer, déclara-t-elle d'un coup.

\- Oh toi aussi ! M'exclamais-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais on se reverra à Noël et je viendrais dès que je pourrais le week-end mais surtout il nous reste deux mois de vacances avant la rentrée !

\- C'est vrai ! et elle me rendit mon étreinte.

\- Et on emmerde Jacob et Billy Black ! Rigolais-je. Allez répète !

\- Non non je ne peux pas. Ils se sont montrés gentils et puis Billy à vendu sa camionnette à Charlie et...

\- Il a payé 20 dollars Jacob pour te faire rompre avec Edward, finis-je sinistrement. Il survivra à une méchanceté que mademoiselle Bella Swan aura dite je pense, finis-je les lèvres pincées.

\- Très bien, très bien… Elle se mouilla légèrement les lèvres, avant d'ouvrir avec hésitation la bouche, on… On…

\- Allez ! Dis-le !

\- On emmerde Jacob et Billy Black ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement en butant légèrement sur leurs prénoms.

\- Ouais c'est ça ! Vas-y encore avec plus de conviction cette fois-ci !

\- On emmerde Jacob et Billy Black ! Continua-t-elle avec plus d'aplomb.

Nous explosâmes de rire quand les Cullen vinrent nous rejoindre sur la terrasse, ils n'avaient pas raté une seule miette de notre conversation mais ne commentèrent pas. Bella se mit à rougir sous le regard perplexe d'Edward tandis que le soleil commençait à se lever entre les arbres. Les vacances d'été pouvaient enfin commencer.

 **A suivre….**

* * *

 **Alors que pensez-vous de cette petite balade en forêt ?**

 _Il n'y aura pas d'extrait du prochain chapitre car **il ne reste plus que trois chapitres pour clôturer cette première partie** , je souhaite garder un peu de surprise à partir de maintenant !_

 **Question du jour :**

 **Quelles ont étés vos moments favoris dans cette histoire ainsi que ceux que vous avez détestez ? Justifiez vos réponses, merci.**


	43. Chapter 43: Divertimento

Bonjour à tous, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas publier de nouveau chapitre alors qu'il n'en restait que trois…

Je crois que j'ai eu un petit coup de blues en sachant que c'était bientôt la fin de cette première partie d'histoire. J'ai eu pas mal de travail ces derniers temps, le monde réel nous rattrape parfois et ce n'est pas facile de gérer les deux.

Et pour finir, je veux être totalement transparente avec vous, au fond de moi j'ai été légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir eu de réponses à ma dernière question. J'espérais sincèrement que vous, lecteurs seraient heureux de savoir que nous arrivions bientôt à la fin de la première partie.

J'ai déjà commencé à écrire la seconde partie, je suis assez contente d'être arrivée là où je voulais. J'ai pensé à ce moment depuis le début quasiment.

 **Alors voilà, je remercie les personnes qui ont eu le courage et l'envie de lire cette petite introduction avant de lire ce chapitre tant attendu ! (Du moins j'espère ah ! ah !)**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** :

 **Bluemiroir** : Waouh ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aies eu le courage de commenter beaucoup de chapitres, je suis contente de voir que tu aies compris l'évolution et le changement d'Erica. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Merci encore !

 **Jeni74** : Oh ! Ton commentaire m'a extrêmement touché … Je suis heureuse et fière que l'histoire te plaise à ce point ! La relire 3 fois ! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée à force ah ah. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira encore plus ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à toi, **Amel21**. On ne se connait pas, on ne sait jamais vu mais tu t'es inquiétée pour moi alors merci ça m'a touché. Même si tout ça reste virtuel, c'est toujours encourageant de voir que les personnes peuvent voir au-delà d'une simple histoire publiée sur internet. Alors merci, je suis sûre que tu es une personne géniale et j'aurai été super contente de te connaître en vrai.

* * *

 **Chapitre 43** : **Divertimento**

Nous explosâmes de rire quand les Cullens vinrent nous rejoindre sur la terrasse, ils n'avaient pas raté une seule miette de notre conversation mais ne commentèrent pas. Bella se mit à rougir sous le regard perplexe d'Edward tandis que le soleil commençait à se lever entre les arbres. Les vacances d'été pouvaient enfin commencer !

Les Cullens nous avait réservé des surprises pour les vacances, outre mon installation à l'université en août, le mois de juillet fut rythmé entre les envies des différents Cullens.

Alice pour le shopping et son besoin inconditionnel de me refaire une nouvelle garde-robe pour la rentrée prochaine. Des vêtements plus sophistiqués et élégant rajouta-t-elle en lorgnant mes baskets usées et mes jeans limées.

L'entrainement excessif de Jasper qui c'était montré intransigeant depuis le bal de promo où la mère de Stefan était rentrée chez elle que le lendemain matin d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit.

J'ignorais s'il était fier ou en colère après cet incident mais je misais plutôt sur la première hypothèse à en juger son micro sourire à chaque fois que j'arrivais à télécommander Emmett en lui disant de faire tel ou tel chose.

Pour être honnête il y avait au moins 80% d'échecs dans mes tentatives mais je ne désespérais pas à réussir à maîtriser cette compétence un jour.

Avec Esmée, nous écumions les magasins et brocantes pour meubler le futur appartement de Carlisle où bien entendu je passerai tout mon temps libre.

Je lui laissais carte blanche concernant les couleurs surtout après que je n'ai pas su faire la différence entre deux tons de gris qui pour moi étaient semblable de mon point de vue mais qui provoqua un grand désarroi à Esmée.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi peiné après ma remarque.

Depuis je la laisser faire et lui donner mon appréciation qu'au moment où elle l'exigeait.

Rosalie se mit sérieusement en tête de devenir la marraine de plusieurs enfants défavorisés dans plusieurs pays, elle me sollicita pour l'aider à contacter les différents centres afin de présenter sa candidature.

C'était long et fastidieux, les procédures requéraient beaucoup d'informations personnelles mais le plus important restait la preuve de motivation et de désintéressement total. Pour être plus claire, pourquoi voulez-vous devenir la marraine de cet enfant en _particulier_ ?

Mais Rosalie ne se démontait pas une seule minute même après plusieurs refus à cause de son jeune âge officiel ou de son manque d'expérience avec des enfants.

Elle persévérait et se montrait moins tendu avec tout le monde, trouvant une source de motivation.

Je passais rarement du temps seul avec Edward, me sentant toujours autant mal à l'aise à savoir qu'il connaisse le moindre recoin de mon cerveau. En général Bella était là, possessive à ces côtés. Ils partaient souvent seuls tous les deux se balader dans la forêt. Enfin c'est surtout Edward qui baladait Bella de mon point de vue.

Et Carlisle. Il proposa au clan Denali de venir quelques jours à Forks afin que je les rencontre. Carlisle semblait impatient de me présenter à ces amis mais il tenait particulièrement à ce que Eleazar soit témoin de l'action de mon don. Selon lui, Eleazar pourrait être capable d'identifier précisément les dons chez les humains ou vampires. J'étais à la fois excitée et complètement terrifiée à l'idée de rencontrer de nouveaux vampires. J'avais l'impression d'être présenté à la famille de mon petit ami comme un couple normal, juste humain et humain.

Nous passions toutes nos nuits ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien, élaborant des plans pour la rentrée. Me conseillant sur les cours à l'université et me demandant de profiter de ces années. De faire toutes les expériences possibles et inimaginables, j'haussais un sourcil de manière coquine à sa suggestion. Il se contenta de se jeter sur moi avant de m'embrasser.

\- Je préférais garder l'exclusivité de tes expériences sexuelles inimaginables avec moi grogna-t-il tout en me mordillant mon oreille.

\- Dommage… J'ai toujours eu le fantasme du professeur disciplinant son élève après les cours taquinais-je.

\- Si c'est pour te discipliner après les cours je peux m'en charger aussi contraignit-il tout en glissant rapidement sa main dans mon jean.

Nous fîmes rapidement interrompus par l'arrivée de Charlie dans la maison. Je ne savais pas si c'était dû à mon karma d'avoir légèrement malmené la mère de Stefan mais nous fûmes constamment interrompus à chaque rapprochement physique. Que ce soit par Charlie, un appel de mon père ou une urgence pour Carlisle au travail. Je finissais par croire que nous étions maudits.

Le lendemain matin, je déjeunais avec Bella, Charlie étant déjà partis au travail. Je ne savais pas laquelle de nous deux étaient le plus de mauvaise humeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe toi ? Demandais-je négligemment tout en mordant dans mon bagel sans conviction.

\- Rien… J'ai juste mal dormis répondit-elle tout en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa tasse vide.

\- La magie d'Edward n'opère plus ? Plaisantais-je sarcastiquement de mauvaise humeur.

Elle se contenta de me lancer un regard noir.

\- Ce n'est pas ça répondit-elle tout en me lançant un regard noir. J'ai fais un rêve ou un cauchemar tout dépend comment tu l'interprètes.

\- Ah et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demandais-je curieuse.

\- J'étais dans une pièce et Edward était là, à mes côtés me tenant par la main, je me tournais vers lui et c'est là que je l'ai vu… Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à la fin.

\- Vu quoi ? Questionnais-je pendue à ces lèvres comme dans l'attente d'un film thriller.

\- Cette vieille femme toute ridée et usée par le temps.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Avouais-je tout en me redressant sur ma chaise.

\- Cette vieille femme c'était moi, Edward tenait la main de cette femme mais lui il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce alors que moi …

\- Tu avais vieilli finis-je pour elle.

Elle hocha la tête sèchement avant de se lever d'un coup et de ramasser sa tasse vide et de l'apporter dans levier pour commencer à faire la vaisselle.

Je me concentrais de nouveau sur ma propre tasse. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, mais je ne partageais pas cette peur de continuer à vieillir.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ? Demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu sais comment il est. Pour lui c'est juste merveilleux que ma simple vie humaine continue son cours sans intervention vampirique répondit-elle ironiquement. C'est juste frustrant ! S'agaça-t-elle tout en frottant énergiquement sa tasse.

Je me retenais de signaler que la tasse était parfaitement nettoyée depuis 5 minutes. Je me contentais de lui retirer l'éponge de la main.

\- Ecoute, je suis bien consciente que ton anniversaire est demain et ça te travaille beaucoup on dirait. Mais tu vas avoir tout juste 18 ans, laisse-toi un peu de temps avant de prendre la solution radicale de devenir immortelle maintenant. Rien ne presse si ?

\- Non… Mais j'ai envie de rester dans la même tranche d'âge qu'Edward. Je ne veux pas passer pour sa mère et encore moins sa grand-mère finit-elle dégoûtée.

\- J'explosais de rire rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Edward portant sur son dos une Bella très âgée. Elle sourit à son tour pendant que je lui expliquais la cause de mon hilarité, elle partagea mon fou rire ajoutant que ça se trouve c'est à cet âge qu'elle perdrait enfin sa virginité avec lui et nous repartîmes de plus bel dans notre joie.

\- Et toi ? Alors ? Tu ne veux pas être avec Carlisle pour toujours ? Me demanda-t-elle finalement alors qu'elle finissait de s'essuyer les coins des yeux après avoir autant ri.

\- Oh… Et bien pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas très pressée. Je… Puis je m'arrêtais avant de porter ma main à mon cou pour caresser ma cicatrice laisser par James.

\- Ça te fait mal ? Intervins Bella inquiète les sourcils froncés.

\- Non ça ne fait plus mal. Pas Physiquement du moins mais je me rappelle encore vivement de cette douleur, c'était si intense, si profond… Murmurais-je le regard perdu dans le vide. Il m'arrive parfois de revivre cette douleur dans mes cauchemars avouais-je.

\- Je m'en veux tellement Erica ! Plaida Bella. Si j'avais su… Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé av..

\- Je suis toujours en vie et pleine forme alors arrête de te flageller pour rien coupais-je vindicative. Cessons de remuer le passé comme ça. Rien de bon en ressortira de toute façon. Et pour en revenir à ta question initiale, je ne me sens toujours pas prête c'est tout concluais-je plus froidement que voulu.

\- D'accord… Murmura Bella.

\- Bon allez ! Arrêtons de dramatiser repris-je plus dynamique qu'avant. Alice à déjà préparé ton anniversaire et non tu ne pourras pas y échapper, accepte juste ce petit moment tous ensemble, ok ? Finis-je fatalement tout en posant mes mains sur ces épaules.

Elle souffla lourdement avant de se résigner et de se forcer à sourire.

* * *

\- Bella ! Hurlais-je pour la dixième fois en bas de l'escalier. On est déjà en retard sur l'horaire d'Alice ! Elle est en train de me harceler par message !

\- Ça va ! J'arrive ! Me répondit-elle tout en claquant la porte de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers en trombe dans une petite robe verte. De toute façon je suis sûre qu'Alice a déjà prévu que nous serions en retard sur son planning lâcha-t-elle en passant devant moi.

\- Putain… T'as raison, je n'y ai même pas pensé ! fis-je en claquant ma main contre mon front. Elle me stresse pour rien depuis tout à l'heure…

\- Bonne soirée les filles ! Cria Charlie depuis la salle de bain entre-ouverte.

\- Merci ! à plus tard ! Répondîmes en même temps avant de sortir de la maison.

\- Tu devrais t'entraîner à sourire pendant que nous sommes encore en voiture, on dirait que tu te rends à un enterrement là...

\- C'est presque pareil de toute façon répliqua-t-elle boudeuse. A force de fêter mes anniversaires, j'arriverai à l'âge où je pourrais devenir la mère d'Edward et puis hop le lendemain il ira déposer des fleurs sur ma tombe !

\- Oh la la la … Je ne te savais pas si dramatique répondis-je en levant les yeux aux ciels. Ça en devient ridicule à force … Si tu veux qu'Edward comprenne ce que tu veux et bien fais lui comprendre !

\- J'ai déjà tout essayé ! Je lui dis je ne sais pas combien de fois mais il s'obstine !

\- Tu as vraiment tout essayé ? Vraiment tout ? Ajoutais-je avec sourire lubrique

\- Oh… ça ?

\- Oui. Ça.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit très réceptif bredouilla Bella tout en tortillant une fois encore ces boucles brunes autour de son indexe.

\- Crois-moi des actions valent mieux que des paroles dans certaines situations concluais-je en me garant devant le garage des Cullens. N'oublie pas, il était un mec avant de devenir vampire. Bien sûre qu'il sera réceptif ! Rigolais-je en sautant hors de la voiture.

Alice avait une fois de plus vu les choses en grand, plus rien ne me surprenait venant d'elle mais je sentais qu'elle s'était forcée à rester à l'essentiel ou bien qu'on l'eût forcé à ne pas trop en faire pour faire plaisir à Bella.

\- Parfaitement à l'heure ! S'extasia Alice sublime dans une nouvelle robe qui avait dû être crée juste pour son corps.

\- Tu parles… Marmonnais-je. Tu m'as manipulé protestais-je tout en la serrant dans mes bras pour la saluer en première avant d'être accueillis par les autres membres de la famille.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire Bella ! Hurlâmes tous en chœur quand elle entra à son tour dans le salon escorté par Edward à son bras.

Elle baissa les yeux timidement, rougissante avant de murmurer un petit merci du bout de ces lèvres.

Bella avait la sainte horreur d'être le centre d'attention, elle s'accrocha à Edward comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'eue légèrement pitié quand je la vis devenir de plus en plus gênée à force que nous l'entourâmes et proposais de porter un toast avant de continuer les festivités.

\- A Bella ! Qui j'espère deviendra moins maladroite avec le temps ajoutais-je avec un clin d'œil à cette dernière tout en levant mon verre en l'air suivi par les autres.

\- Parfait ! C'est le moment parfait pour ouvrir les cadeaux ! Va t'asseoir sur le canapé Bella invita Alice tout en la poussant gentiment vers les coussins.

\- Alice… Protesta Bella, je suis d'accord pour cette petite fête mais j'avais demandé de ne pas recevoir de cadeaux !

\- Arrête de te faire prier princesse et profite coupa Emmett.

Elle finit par abdiquer et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, aussitôt, Jasper apparut avec une pile de cadeaux coincé dans ces bras. Alice le précédent et présenta un à un les cadeaux à Bella.

Elle ouvrit en premier la petite enveloppe blanche rectangulaire que lui tendit Alice.

\- C'est de la part de Carlisle expliqua Alice.

\- Deux billets d'avion pour Phoenix ! Se réjouissait Bella. C'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part Carlisle.

\- Edward m'avait dit que tu avais très envie d'aller voir ta mère avant la rentrée et comme nous sommes encore au début du mois d'août… Vous aurez encore tout le loisir d'aller la voir.

\- Merci beaucoup, vraiment merci répondit Bella émue.

\- Allez au suivant ! Coupa Alice impatiente tout en lui tendant un second paquet carré emballé d'un papier rouge qu'elle prit des bras de Jasper.

\- C'est de notre part à Emmett et moi intervint Rosalie adossé à son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce… Une chaîne radio ? Découvrit Bella perplexe ne sachant pas pourquoi elle recevait un tel cadeau.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel radio ! S'exclama Emmett outré, c'est pour remplacer ton vieux poste de radio dans l'engin qui te sert de voiture.

\- Je t'interdis d'insulter ma camionnette ! Je l'aime beaucoup ! Elle a un petit côté vintage qui me plaît.

\- Alors c'est le vintage qui te plaît ? Demandais-je taquine tout en lorgnant Edward posté derrière elle.

\- Tu peux parler ! Répliqua cette dernière hilare. Je lui tirais la langue en guise de réponse.

\- Touché conclua Carlisle en se glissant à mes côtés tout en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

\- Allez cadeau suivant ! Proposais-je tout en désignant le mien dans les bras de Jasper.

\- C'est lourd commenta Bella en attrapant le rectangulaire tendu par Alice. T'as mis beaucoup de scotch, je n'arrive même pas à l'ouvrir je… Aïe ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant son indexe. Une seule goutte de sang s'échappa de son doigt.

En moins d'une seconde, la situation dérapa.

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

 **Extrait du prochain chapitre, l'avant-dernier de cette première partie… :**

 _« - Je vais t'aider Jasper mais tu dois m'aider aussi d'accord ? On va se relever doucement continuais-je tout en me relevant avec lui. Ne te débat pas s'il-te plaît…_

 _\- Maria … ? Murmura Jasper plaintivement. »_

 **Voilà, alors dîtes-moi comment trouvez-vous ce nouveau chapitre ? Et oui il y a déjà une partie du second livre ...**


	44. Chapter 44: Voix dramatique

**Waouh ! Je n'ai pas assez de mots pour vous remercier de tous les commentaires que j'ai reçus pour le chapitre précédent. Merci. Beaucoup.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires** :

: Ah ah désolé de t'avoir fais désespérée ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour la suite ! Merci pour tes encouragements, voilà une suite pleines de surprises... N'oublie pas de me dire tes théories sur le dernier chapitre !

 **celtia87** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis concernant mon histoire, je suis très heureuse qu'elle te divertisse ! Merci pour tes encouragements en espérant que cette suite te plaira encore plus ! J'attends avec impatience tes théories concernant le dernier chapitre...

 **Selmacke:** Oh merci pour ton gentil commentaire ! Non je ne compte pas abandonner, dans le pire cas, je vous le dirai. Mais non, j'ai eu une petite baisse de morale et pas mal de travail à côté mixé avec de la fatigue et voilà le résultat ! En effet je suis très sadique... Tu vas me tuer pour le dernier chapitre je pense mwahahaha ! N'hésite pas à me proposer une théorie pour le dernier chapitre, je suis très curieuse.

 **Eve Lajoie** : Yeah ! Un commentaire court et pleins d'entrain, j'adore ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! N'hésite pas à me dire une théorie sur le dernier chapitre si tu as une petite idée ou pas !

 **sochic88:** Oh... Déjà je tiens à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de commenter mon histoire. En effet j'ai voulu garder le squelette de l'histoire originale et de mêler une petite touche personnelle pour créer quelque chose de différent. Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. J'ai voulu prendre un risque en me basant mon histoire sur un nouveau couple, pour être honnête, j'ai eu une petite phase "fantasme sur Carlisle" et voilà l'histoire est née du jour au lendemain. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et je suis très heureuse que tu le ressentes dans mon écriture alors merci à toi de lire. Si tu as une théorie sur la fin du chapitre, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je serai très heureuse de la lire.

 **Mlodie:** Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice, je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis concernant mon histoire. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! En effet cette rencontre très spéciale avec le loup aura son importance dans le seconde partie ... Si tu as des théories concernant la suite ou sur le dernier chapitre n'hésite pas à me l'écrire ! Merci encore Mélodie et à bientôt.

 **Audrey:** Héhé et non je n'ai pas abandonné ! Ta sollicitude me touche beaucoup mais non j'ai juste eu petite baisse de tension, beaucoup de travail et une dose de fatigue et voilà le résultat.. Je suis vraiment très touché que mon histoire te plaise ! Je pense que le dénouement tant attendu risque de surprendre beaucoup ... Si tu as des théories sur le dernier chapitre, dis le moi ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

 **Amel21** : Hello toi, je t'écris un petit message ici. Merci beaucoup pour tout. J'espère que la suite va te plaire, si tu as des théories sur le dernier chapitre, fais le moi savoir hé hé hé...

 **Estelle7:** Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice, je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis. Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise à ce point ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira encore plus. Si tu as des théories sur le dernier chapitre, n'hésite pas à me le dire en commentaire. Merci encore !

 **Annabesse:** Et oui, il est temps de prendre un nouveau virage pour la deuxième partie, beaucoup d'actions en perspectives ! Merci pour tes encouragements, si tu as des théories sur le dernier chapitre, dis le moi en commentaire, je suis très curieuse de connaître ton point de vue !

 **Jeni74:** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis concernant l'histoire, je suis contente que tu apprécies ce petit mélange entre l'oeuvre original et les nouveaux personnages, ça donne une nouvelle histoire je trouve ! J'espère aussi que la suite continuera à ta plaire ! Si tu as des théories concernant le dernier chapitre, n'hésite pas à me le dire en commentaire. Merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 44 : Voix Dramatique**

 _En moins d'une seconde, la situation dérapa._

Je me retrouvais d'un coup derrière Carlisle tandis que des grondements sinistres résonnaient dans le salon. Tournant brutalement la tête vers l'origine du bruit, je découvris avec horreur Jasper, son visage autrefois angélique transformé. Mon cœur cessa instantanément de battre.

Monstrueux.

Difforme.

Furent les premiers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humanité en lui. Le plus choquant fut le regard empreint de folie meurtrière qui l'habitait, sans parler de son visage, tout aussi effroyable et redoutable.

Je m'accrochais au dos de Carlisle tant la terreur que m'aspirait Jasper me cloua sur place, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

Et puis la situation aussi improbable qu'elle soit dégénéra encore plus. Mon cerveau eut beaucoup de difficulté à suivre toutes les actions qui se déroulait dans laps de temps aussi court surtout avec la peur paralysant la moitié de corps.

Je perdu de vue Jasper mais il réapparut d'un coup juste devant Edward qui s'était placé devant Bella pour faire rempart. Celle-ci se leva du canapé par réflexe et aussitôt à ma plus grande horreur, Edward repoussa violemment Bella en arrière, celle-ci fut projetée en l'air avant de s'écraser dans le grand miroir accroché au mur derrière elle.

\- Bellaaaaa ! Hurlais-je horrifiée de la voir être balancé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Je sortis de derrière Carlisle avant de précipitée sur elle. Oh mon dieu Bella, ça va ? Putain !

\- Ça va... Bredouilla-t-elle plus choquée que mal au point. Elle se releva tant bien que mal de sa position couchée avant de se remettre à genou.

\- Ton bras... Constatais-je avec terreur tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers le reste de la famille. Des morceaux de miroirs étaient enfoncés dans son avant-bras et le sang coulait, abondamment.

Jasper fut aussi repoussé sur Emmett qui l'emprisonné dans ces bras soutenus par Rosalie et Esmée. Il se débattait comme une bête enragée, Edward leur prêta main forte mais même à quatre ils n'arrivaient toujours pas le contrôler.

Jasper se débattit avec plus d'ardeur qu'avant, même Alice eut du mal à le résonner. Elle commença à nous jeter des petits coups d'œil avec envie. Carlisle apparut devant moi aussitôt.

\- Écarte-toi, laisse-moi voir dirigea Carlisle. Il se baissa pour constater les dégâts. Faîtes-le sortir bon sang ! Esmée apporte-moi ma trousse commanda-t-il.

Pendant une seconde je fus soulagée qu'il soit là pour désamorcer la situation. Je m'écartais pour le laisser travailler. Je captais du coin de l'œil les regards meurtriers de Jasper sur Bella.

Le petit groupe se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers le balcon mais c'était difficile. Il se débattait comme un diable, le salon était devenu une vraie scène de bataille, les chaises étaient retournées, une petite table avait était brisé et le second canapé s'était retrouvé contre le mur à l'envers. Je ne me rappelais pas de comment toutes ces choses étaient devenus ainsi.

Mais le pire restait les gémissements et grondements effroyables provenant de Jasper. Il me terrorisait jusqu'au tréfonds de mon être.

Mon ange déchût qui m'avait protégé et m'avait appris à ne plus avoir peur de moi-même avait disparu laissant place à une bête sanguinaire.

Mes mains qui tremblèrent depuis le début sans que je m'en rende compte cessèrent progressivement de trembler quand je compris que j'étais peut-être là où je devrais être.

J'avançais vers le petit groupe qui se battait pour contrôler Jasper tandis qu'il se battait eux-mêmes pour ne pas céder à leur tour à leur pulsion naturelle.

\- Non Erica ! Tu n'arriveras pas à l'arrêter, s'opposa d'un coup Edward tout en se détournant de Jasper une seconde pour me regarder. Cette seconde d'inattention permis à Jasper de reprendre le dessus, repoussant Rosalie plus loin et se dégageant d'Emmett, il fut une nouvelle fois arrêté par Alice mais cela ne suffisait pas…

\- Jasper ! Appelais-je courageusement, concentrant toute ma volonté à vouloir qu'il m'écoute.

Sa tête se tourna vers moi d'un coup sec, son corps se figea brusquement. Il restait tendu, ces poings serrés le long de son corps trapu, ces yeux me scrutèrent avec un intérêt nouveau. Emmett et Edward se jetèrent sur lui et attrapèrent avec force chacun de ces bras avant de lui tordre dans le dos, j'entendis un sinistre craquement qui me brisèrent le cœur. Je me flagellais aussitôt, ce n'était pas le moment de faire des sentiments. La vie de Bella en dépendait.

Il se débattit de nouveau et réussi presque à se relever malgré le fait que ces deux bras furent maintenus dans son dos. Alice et Rosalie avaient disparus de la pièce n'arrivant plus à contenir leur envie de sang.

Je me précipitais sur Jasper avant de tomber à genou devant lui et attrapait sa tête entre mes mains. Je plongeais mon regard en lui.

\- Jasper écoute-moi, arrête de te battre, je suis là pour t'aider murmurais-je le plus calmement que possible. Il grognait et détournait la tête dans tous les sens essayant de repousser mon contact. Son regard se porta derrière moi où se trouvait encore Bella. Carlisle ! Appelais-je emmène Bella ailleurs !

Carlisle ne s'opposa pas à ma demande et une seconde après, Esmée et Carlisle avaient emmené Bella dans une autre pièce loin du regard fou de Jasper.

\- Bien à nous deux repris-je en me tournant de nouveau vers Jasper.

Attrapant une seconde fois sa tête entre mes mains, je me forçais à me focaliser juste sur lui. Oubliant cette soirée, ma peur, mes doutes et me focalisant juste sur mon désir de retrouver mon ange perdu. Fermant les yeux, je me replongeais dans chaque moment que j'avais partagé avec lui de notre première rencontre accidentelle dans le couloir, la chambre d'hôtel à Phoenix, le trajet en voiture, des leçons dans le jardin jusqu'à cette soirée catastrophique.

\- Ne bouge plus murmurais-je en ré-ouvrant les yeux calmement. Sa tête prisonnière entre mes mains cessa de bouger soudainement, son corps se transforma en statut de marbre. Emmett et Edward sursautèrent choqués de ne plus avoir à se battre pour le maintenir à genoux. Vous pouvez le lâcher déclarais-je sure de moi.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit … Commença Emmett mais Edward le coupa.

\- C'est bon, il est avec elle ou Erica est lui je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer c'est… Laissons-les recommanda Edward troublé relâchant doucement le bras de Jasper.

Emmett lâcha Jasper à contre cœur tandis qu'il recula vers le balcon à reculons toujours méfiant. Je lui offris un petit sourire essayant d'être rassurante.

\- Merci Edward… Si tu pouvais ..

\- Oui je vais la chercher tout de suite et il disparut.

\- Ok… Bon respire Erica, ça va aller repris-je à haute voix. Jasper appelais-je une nouvelle fois, celui-ci releva la tête d'un coup, son regard vitreux comme s'il était loin d'ici.

Son visage était neutre de tout expression, cela me mis de mal à l'aise, j'étais tellement habitué au visage de Jasper toujours distant et froid. Sauf avec Alice où son visage s'illuminait à chaque fois qu'elle était dans la même pièce et que lui.

Je vais t'aider Jasper mais tu dois m'aider aussi d'accord ? On va se relever doucement continuais-je tout en me relevant avec lui. Ne te débat pas s'il-te plaît…

\- Maria … ? Murmura Jasper plaintivement presque douloureusement. A mes oreilles, cela sonnait comme une supplication.

\- Oh Jasper… Ce nom me brisa complètement le cœur. Je ne suis pas Maria, je suis Erica ton amie. Tu t'en rappelles ? Je suis l'âme sœur de Carlisle.

\- Carlisle ? Répéta Jasper perdu.

\- Oui Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et Alice énumérais-je avec espoir.

A ce dernier nom son regard vitreux devint plus vif et son visage retrouva une expression à peu plus humaine.

\- Où est Alice ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Oh dieu ! Lâcha-t-il rapidement en constatant les dégâts autour de lui. Je suis…

\- Oh merci ! Tu es redevenu toi ! M'exclamais-je en le prenant dans mes bras avant de le sentir ce tendre de nouveau.

Je me reculais de plusieurs pas aussitôt sans oublier de maudire de tous les noms. Ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle de câliner un vampire qui avait voulu 5 minutes plus tôt trucider votre amie devant vous.

\- Jasper ! Appela Alice depuis la porte vitrée.

\- Celui-ci s'élança vers elle avant de la prendre dans ces bras, ses épaules tremblèrent, sa tête se glissa dans le cou d'Alice, celle-ci referma ces petites mains autour son corps, sur ces lèvres je distinguais le mot merci avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la nuit.

\- Putain … Lâchais-je en regardant tout autour de moi où régnait le désastre.

Ma tête me fit brusquement mal et je sentis quelque chose sur mon visage, je portais ma main au niveau de mon nez. Je baissais les yeux sur ma main et remarquais du sang sur celle-ci.

\- Sans déconner, je saigne du nez !? Comme si c'était le lieu et le moment pour ça râlais-je en me dirigeant rapidement vers la salle de bain.

Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage pour enlever tout le sang sur le bas de mon visage et pris un morceau de papier toilette pour me moucher et retirer le sang coulant de mon nez. Une fois satisfaite de mon nettoyage précaire je retournais dans le salon. Du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Je m'avançais difficilement vers le canapé avant de m'écrouler dessus. Je me sentais épuisée et vidée d'un coup.

\- C'est le stress et l'adrénaline qui t'a complètement épuisée intervint calmement Carlisle apparaissant derrière le canapé.

\- Comment va Bella ? Demandais-je épuisée en posant ma tête contre le canapé tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Elle va bien, un peu secouée mais ça va, elle réagit plutôt bien vu ce qui s'est passé répondit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse que j'étreignis avec plus de force que nécessaire.

\- Mon dieu j'ai eu si peur… Lâchais-je avec un sanglot coincé dans ma voix.

\- Et pourtant tu as réagi avec beaucoup de sang-froid tout à l'heure. Même si j'étais inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait se passer face à Jasper, j'ai su que ça irait quand même. Je ne saurai pas t'expliquer pourquoi … Mais j'avais une totale confiance en tes capacités.

Je m'approchais de lui avant de fondre en larme dans ces bras. Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position, moi pleurant à chaude larmes et lui m'étreignant en silence patient comme toujours.

J'avais dû momentanément m'endormir car au moment où j'ouvris les yeux, Carlisle et Esmée étaient en train de ranger le salon. Carlisle ramassait les bouts de verres avant de les mettre dans un saut tandis qu'Esmée remettait en ordre les meubles.

\- Tu t'es à peine endormie 10 minutes m'indiqua Carlisle me voyant me relever du canapé.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher en haut, nous allons terminer de nettoyer en attendant me proposa gentiment Esmée.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Je me vois mal dormir… Sereinement après...

\- Tu as peur de dormir ici ? Tu sais très bien que je ne laisserai jamais Jasper te faire du mal rétorqua Carlisle blessé.

\- Non je le sais bien ! Protestais-je vivement en m'approchant de lui. Ça fait beaucoup pour ce soir et je pense qu'entre nous, c'est Jasper qui a besoin d'être entouré de sa famille.

Carlisle me sourit tendrement tout en caressant mon visage avant de se pencher pour poser un baiser sur mon front, « tu es exceptionnelle » souffla-t-il en se reculant.

\- Pourquoi ça sent la javel ? Interrompis-je soudainement.

\- Oh … Et bien c'est pour l'odeur, je récupère les bouts de verres qui ont blessés Bella et je les mets à tremper dans le saut de Javel avant de les jeter afin d'éviter toute… Tentation m'expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

\- Ah ouai ça parait logique répondis-je surprise et impressionnée.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à toutes ces choses avant. Comment ils avaient dû s'adapter à cause de nous. Je me disais que si on ne saignait pas en leur présence ça suffisait pour que nous restions en sûreté mais c'était bien plus complexe que ça…

\- Je suis désolée Carlisle et Esmée pour la pagaille que nous créons dans votre vie lâchais-je coupable.

\- Chérie, ce n'est pas de votre faute à Bella et toi intervins posément Esmée. C'est un accident, un malheureux accident certes… Mais il y a eu plus de peur que de mal d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'être humaine.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire répondis-je lasse.

Bella redescendit quelques instants un peu plus tard accompagnés d'Edward, le salon était de nouveau accessible et parfaitement ranger. Il ne manquait juste un meuble et une chaise sans compter le grand miroir mais dans l'ensemble il était comme avant.

Son avant-bras droit était bandé. Carlisle m'avait déjà expliqué qu'il avait dû retirer délicatement les petits morceaux de verres incrustés dans la plaie de Bella et pour finir elle avait eu le droit à quelques points de suture. Elle avait quelques bleu et coupures sur le visage mais rien de trop méchant à première vue.

Dès qu'elle me vit, elle se précipita sur moi avant de me prendre dans les bras.

\- J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu t'approcher de Jasper ! Tout va bien ? Dit-elle tout en se reculant pour m'inspecter sous toute les coutures.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas répondis-je touché par sa détresse. Toi ça va ?

\- Oui… Je suis tellement maladroite, je crois sérieusement que je suis maudite… Sérieusement combien de personnes sur Terre se coupent en déballant un cadeau ? Franchement… Je suis vraiment désolée continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Esmée et Carlisle.

\- Ce n'est rien Bella. Il y a toujours un risque et ce soir nous avons était moins vigilant, ça ne se reproduira plus promit-il solennellement.

\- Il y a aucun risque c'est certain lâcha froidement Edward jusqu'ici silencieusement.

Sa réponse jeta un grand froid et me mis très mal à l'aise d'un coup.

\- On … On va y aller, il est tard et je pense que nous avons eu assez d'émotions pour la soirée marmonnais-je tout en récupérant mes affaires à l'entrée. Bella ? L'appelais-je.

\- Oui oui… Bon euh… à demain ? Edward ?

Il hocha sèchement la tête perdue dans ces pensées avant de sortir par la porte vitrée.

\- Tiens chérie, n'oublie pas tes cadeaux quand même intervint Esmée gênée en donnant à Bella un gros sac où contenait l'ensemble de ces cadeaux.

\- Merci bredouilla Bella avant de récupérer le sac rapidement et de s'enfuir hors de la maison.

\- Le mieux ce serai de rester chez Charlie pendant quelques jours, au calme recommanda Carlisle peiné lui aussi par la tournure des événements.

\- Oui tu as raison marmonnais-je. Prends soin des garçons ajoutais-je en pensant à Jasper mais aussi Edward qui paraissait troublé par cet incident.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux finit-il avec un sourire avant de s'avancer vers moi et de m'embrasser.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué l'absence d'Esmée, elle s'était discrètement éclipsée pour me laisser quelques instants seule avec Carlisle.

* * *

Le trajet en voiture fut très silencieux, l'ambiance n'était pas lourde mais Bella semblait très peiné et je pouvais le comprendre. C'était la toute première fois qu'Edward se montra aussi distant et pour être honnête je ne savais pas comment l'aider à relativiser.

Ce qui c'était déroulé plus tôt dans la soirée était grave. Nous prîmes conscience toutes les deux et c'était ça qui posait problème.

Bella se contenta de me souhaiter rapidement une bonne nuit, plus par habitude, avant de se ruer hors de la voiture en prenant ses affaires, monta les marches avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison. Tout ça avant même que j'ai pu couper le moteur. Je pris la liberté de rester quelques minutes de plus dans la voiture seule, je repensais à Jasper au moment que nous avions partagé pendant quelques minutes. C'était vraiment très étrange, j'eu l'impression d'être à la fois dans sa tête, je voyais mon corps dans ces yeux et pourtant je savais qu'il était là avec moi. Le truc se révélait quelque chose de très … Perturbant.

Je finis par me motiver à rentrer à mon tour dans la maison, Charlie n'était toujours par rentrer alors qu'il était tard et j'étais bien contente.

Je claquais la porte d'entrée derrière moi avant de trébucher sur le sac de cadeaux que Bella avait négligemment laissé traîner sur le tapis de l'entrée.

\- Merci Bella râlais-je toute seule en ramassant les cadeaux éparpillés sur le sol.

J'eue un petit pansement au cœur en voyant toujours mon cadeau à moitié emballé, pendant une seconde l'idée que tout était de ma faute me traversa l'esprit mais je me repris. Si je commençais à avoir ce genre d'idée j'étais mal barrée.

Je ramassais en dernier l'enveloppe qui contenait les billets d'avion pour Phoenix. Bella avait l'air si heureuse de pouvoir revoir sa mère.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ma propre famille, à ma propre mère. En déposant le sac sur le petit buffet à l'entrée, je repensais aussitôt à la lettre que ma mère m'avait écrite pour mon anniversaire.

J'ouvris le tiroir, elle était là.

Au fond du tiroir à droite sous un paquet de bonbons mentholés, de stylos et de fournitures en tout genre. Je l'ai prise délicatement entre mes deux mains comme si à tout instant elle risquait de disloquer entre mes doigts.

Je la tournais dans tous les sens, l'inspectant comme s'il s'agissait d'un piège. L'adresse d'expédition était toujours la même, _Madame Parker, 120nd avenue Bellevue Seattle_.

Nostalgique, je passais mon doigt sur la courbe délicate et élégante de mon ancien chez moi. Je finis par ouvrir l'enveloppe malgré mes doigts tremblants.

Une simple feuille blanche plié en trois. Je la pris délicatement, au moment où je l'ouvris pour enfin la lire, quelque chose tomba parterre, je me baissais automatiquement pour le ramasser.

Une petite photo portrait. Une photo d'un très beau bébé aux yeux bleus.

Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce que faisait cette photo dans ma lettre. Je retournais la photo pour essayer de comprendre qui était cet enfant tout en reprenant la feuille blanche plié en trois dans l'autre main

Il y avait un prénom et une date. _Lizzie, 18-09-2014_.

Avant même de lire la lettre pour confirmer ce que mon cerveau venait d'assimiler. Mes mains laissèrent tout tomber au sol dans le plus grand silence et l'horreur de la chose m'envahis aussitôt. Je portais ma main à ma bouche choquée par les découvertes que cela impliquait.

 _« Je l'ai reçu le lendemain de ton anniversaire mais je ne savais pas quoi en faire, je sais que j'aurai dû te la donner avant mais .. Bredouilla Charlie gêné. »_

 _« Je voulais te demander quelque chose, dans quelques jours c'est noël, ta mère voudrait t'avoir à la maison ce jour-là, termina rapidement mon père. Je sais que tu ne veux pas la revoir pour le moment, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous en arriviez là mais juste je te demande de réfléchir à cette proposition. Sébastien est en voyage en ce moment et je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être seule ce jour-là, ajouta mon père pour me convaincre. »_

 _« Hum… Je me demandais si ça ne serait pas une bonne occasion pour toi, enfin c'est juste une idée comme ça, rien ne t'oblige, mais je pense que ça serait bien si ta mère pouvait venir aussi proposa mon père. »_

 _« Oui oui ça va, ta mère était juste… Un peu déçue de ne pas t'avoir vu être diplômée, répondit-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Il prit appui sur la balustrade, fermant les yeux et penchant la tête en arrière, il semblait si fatigué d'un coup. Ecoute, reprit-il en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux avant de me fixer, je sais que ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux »_

Je fis aussitôt le lien avec toutes les fois où mon père tenait tant à ce que je parle à ma mère ou que j'aille la voir. Il savait depuis le début et il ne m'avait rien dit, je me sentais trahis et dégoûtée.

Je calculais rapidement dans ma tête à quel moment ma mère était tombé enceinte, ça coïncidait au moment où je commençais complètement à partir en vrille. Quelques mois plus tard je fuguais de chez moi pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Et puis la dernière révélation me frappa de plein fouet, comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui me fit tomber à genou. C'était aussi _sa_ fille. Je regardais de loin la photo de cette petite chose innocente qui devait bientôt avoir trois ans maintenant et je finis par pleurer à chaude larmes.

Je plaquais mes deux mains sur ma bouche retenant mes cris de douleurs et me roulais en boule sur le sol. Je continuais à pleurer quand j'eu soudain un déclic.

Une révélation abominable.

Une vérité écœurante. Et soudain la réalisation alarmante.

Elle était en danger.

Moi seule pouvais faire quelque chose.

Je me relevais aussi vite que j'étais tombé avant de reprendre la photo et de la glisser à l'intérieur de ma veste. Je ramassais la lettre et la fourrais dans la poche de mon jean.

\- Ok Erica parlais-je à moi-même en me regardant dans le miroir au-dessus du buffet. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Je baissais les yeux sur le tiroir toujours ouvert, là où il y avait la lettre auparavant, je vis le billet d'avion que mon père m'avait acheté au moment des fêtes de fin d'année. Un billet sans date en direction de Seattle. C'était le dernier signe qui finis par me convaincre de me rendre directement là-bas.

Je pris mes papiers, mon casque de mon moto et partie, déterminée.

 _ **A suivre… Dans le dernier chapitre de Symphony of Love.**_

* * *

Alors voilà, on y est, on arrive à la fin... **Pas d'extrait cette fois, je voulais garder un peu de mystère.**

 **Je suis très curieuse de connaître vos théories, alors dîtes-moi en commentaire ce qu'il va se passer dans le dernier chapitre selon vous ? Merci d'avance pour vos réponses.**


	45. Chapter 45 : Note finale

**Bonjour à tous, alors voilà c'est officiel c'est la fin de la première partie. Je sais que la fin sera surprenante mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Chapitre 45 : Note finale.**

 _Je baissais les yeux sur le tiroir toujours ouvert, là où il y avait la lettre auparavant, je vis le billet d'avion que mon père m'avait acheté au moment des fêtes de fin d'année. Un billet sans date en direction de Seattle. C'était le dernier signe qui finis par me convaincre de me rendre directement là-bas._

 _Je pris mes papiers, mon casque de mon moto et parti, déterminée._

* * *

Je me sentais exaltée, comme si mon âme se séparait définitivement de mon corps. Aucune de douleur à mon étonnement, bien au contraire, un plaisir qui vous transperce de part en part. Partant de l'extrémité de mes orteils, rampant sous ma peau, redressant chaque poils de mon corps jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux.

Je n'entendais plus les bruits autour de moi. Je ne sentais plus les contacts aussi légers soit-il sur ma peau nue. La saveur autrefois salée sur ma langue avait complètement disparu laissant place à rien du tout.

Mes yeux perdirent peu à peu les couleurs et les formes des choses qui m'entouraient, ne distinguant que des ombres avant qu'elles ne fondent totalement dans une pièce sans couleur ni texture. Et là d'un coup, au milieu, un point de lumière si vive blanche, une luminosité si ardente, si pure m'enveloppa, me guidant au-delà de ma conscience, j'attrapais cet espoir me détachant tout doucement du reste.

Je m'élevais de plus en plus.

Ciel et Terre demeuraient.

De même que l'être s'effaçait.

S'oubliant lui-même

Par le détachement,

Il atteignit la perfection.

Et d'un coup, brutalement et sans crier gare, un courant électrique me transperça, provoquant ma chute instantanément.

Je m'écrasais brutalement contre un sol froid. La chute est telle que je sentis qu'on me cassait en deux sans pitié. Je vis encore la lumière pure, essayant de me relever tant bien que mal. Le second courant électrique me cloua définitivement sur place.

La lumière pure diminua de plus en plus à mesure que je sentis mes organes travailler de nouveaux. Le cœur propulsa violemment le sang dans l'ensemble de mon corps et mes poumons respirèrent de nouveau. L'odeur piquait mon nez, le goût était acide et chimique, c'était familier.

Je sentis qu'on me soulevait avant de me reposer sur quelque chose de rugueux et froid. Pour la première fois je pris conscience du poids de mon être.

La lumière avait complètement disparu faisant place au noir sans fin. Je ressentis une première émotion depuis ma chute. Puis une seconde. La peur et la solitude. Avant que d'autres ne s'acharnent sur moi.

Je m'accrochais aux sons que j'entendais autour de moi malgré la noirceur. Des claquements, des bruits sourds tantôt métallisés tantôt doux et agréables. Par moment j'entendais distinctement des mots mais je ne comprenais pas le sens.

Des fois, on me soulevait partiellement une partie de moi et je sentais qu'on passait quelque chose de froid et humide mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

Le moment le plus agréable était la chose dure qui me caressait la plus haute partie de moi, dans ces moments je ressentais une espèce de nostalgie et un peu de joie, enfin je crois.

Je ne sais plus à quel moment j'ai senti quelque chose qui me gênait coincer dans ma bouche contre ma langue et descendait beaucoup plus profondément, c'était déroutant. On m'enleva la chose et je pu sentir de nouvelle chose autour de moi de plus en plus distinctement qu'auparavant.

Parfois, une brève lumière vive agressait mes yeux. On soulevait ma paupière avant de me projeter cette lumière. Ça faisait très mal et je ne cherchais plus à ouvrir les yeux, je ne voulais plus avoir mal.

Je sentais le corps qui m'entourais mais je n'arrivais pas à le faire bouger, c'était si fatiguant alors j'abandonnais rapidement avant d'essayer de nouveau après encore et encore.

 _Ouvre les yeux. Réveille-toi. C'est le moment._

Je ne savais pas à qui appartenait cette voix, pourtant je n'avais entendu personne à côté.

 _Ouvre les yeux et tu verras._

Ce que je fis.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, mon cœur s'accéléra aussitôt comme s'il était excité de me voir me réveiller. Pendant plusieurs minutes, mes yeux ne réussirent pas à se focaliser sur un point précis, tout semblait flou et brumeux. Ils se refermèrent rapidement sombrant de nouveau dans l'inconscient.

Je les ouvris de nouveau quand j'entendis un son familier, comme une musique mais pas une radio ni un CD, non, quelqu'un fredonnait une musique.

Cette fois mes yeux attrapèrent plus facilement la silhouette bleue à quelques mètres de moi. Une femme, petite, tenait quelque chose entre ces mains tout en fredonnant la fameuse musique. Sans que je me rende compte, ma main gauche se leva vers la femme difficilement. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sorti, seulement un affreux graillement gras qui me fis tousser brutalement.

Aussitôt la femme se tourna vers, la chose qu'elle tenait entre ces mains tomba par terre. Un balai identifiais-je.

Elle porta ces deux mains à sa bouche horrifiée, ces yeux s'agrandirent avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie hors de la chambre en courant.

Ma main retomba mollement sur le lit, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me redresser mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je tournais ma tête à droite et à gauche essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait mais il y avait trop d'informations d'un coup. La fenêtre où filtrait une faible lumière orange, le lit au drap blanc, la brosse à cheveux sur la table à ma gauche et le bruit persistant du bip qui ne cessait d'accélérais à chaque fois que je respirais. Les murs jaune pâle qui m'étouffaient. Je me sentais groggy et fatiguée, tous mes membres me faisaient juste mal comme si j'étais rouillée

J'entendis plusieurs bruits de pas approchant de la porte par laquelle la femme c'était enfuit. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme, grand et blond. Juste derrière une femme brune l'accompagnait.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant une longue seconde avant qu'il ne s'avance au pied du lit.

\- Bonjour, je sais que vous avez sûrement plusieurs questions qui doivent vous traverser l'esprit mais avant ça, permettez-moi de vous occulter. Je suis le docteur Cramwell, neurochirurgien. Je me suis occupé de vous à votre arrivée aux urgences. Vous êtes actuellement dans l'hôpital général de Denver.

Je ne comprenais pas un seul mot de ce que me disait cet homme, mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à traiter toutes les informations qu'il venait de me balancer d'un coup alors j'acquiesçais par un hochement de tête, parce qu'il me semblait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire dans ce genre de situation. Pour dire vrai, je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait alors je fermais ma bouche et ne disais rien.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, prit une petite lampe dans la blouse de sa veste avant de la passer devant mes yeux.

Il fit plusieurs tests pour contrôler mes réactions, palpa mes membres, je me laissais faire encore trop abasourdis par ce qu'il se passait.

Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi mais mon attention était focalisée sur la fille brune qui prenait des notes après chaque déclaration du médecin.

D'origine asiatique facilement identifiable grâce à ces yeux, un nez légèrement écrasé, des pommettes hautes et bien dessinés. De long cheveux brun raide encadré son visage. Elle était jolie et appliqué vu la vitesse à laquelle elle prenait les notes dictées par le médecin.

\- Bien, physiquement votre corps réagit plutôt bien, nous devrions faire d'autres tests plus poussés pour évaluer l'état physique général mais je suis assez positif concernant votre état.

\- Qu… Je toussais plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à formuler une phrase correcte. La femme brune me tendit un verre d'eau que j'avalais goulûment. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je difficilement.

\- Vous avez été hospitalisée suite à un traumatisme crânien, plus précisément à un œdème suite à vôtre traumatisme crânien. Vous avez été transférée à l'hôpital de Denver pour subir une opération délicate sur votre cerveau. Nous sommes l'un des hôpitaux les plus équipées pour ce type d'opération.

\- Je ne… Je ne comprends pas, j'ai eu un accident ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Questionnais-je tout en levant me main pour toucher mon crâne mais le médecin me stoppa aussitôt.

Je sentis une espèce de bandage ou de pansement sur le côté gauche de mon crâne.

\- Pour être tout à fait transparent avec vous, vous avez été repêché dans la baie d'Harbor Island à Seattle dans un état critique. Vous avez été plongé dans un coma artificiel à l'hôpital général de Seattle. Ils ont réussi à vous stabiliser pour que vous soyez transférée ici afin d'être opérée… Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. L'opération c'est bien passé mais j'ai rarement vu ce genre de cas mais nous reparlerons de toute l'opération une fois que vous vous serez remise d'accord ?

\- D'accord… Vous avez dit que j'étais dans le coma mais… Depuis combien de temps ? Mon cœur commença à s'emballer, le médecin s'en rendit compte à cause du bip qui accéléra en même temps.

\- Quel est la dernière chose que vous vous rappelez ?

\- Je .. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ! Paniquais-je de plus en plus, ma respiration s'emballa de plus en plus. Mon dieu je ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle ! Putain ! Mais comment .. ! Mes poumons allaient exploser et ma tête me faisait horriblement mal.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal, il faudra un peu de temps avant que votre cerveau arrive à se rappeler plaida-t-il pour calmer. Je sais que c'est difficile mais vous devez vous reposer. Vous avez traversé le plus dur mais maintenant vous devez le temps à votre corps de se rétablir et surtout à votre cerveau d'accepter ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous nous reverrons demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil et je vous donnerai plus d'informations, d'accord ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, c'est trop d'informations d'un coup murmurais-je me sentant incomprise et abandonnée.

\- Ecoutez-moi déclara-t-il plus fortement, ne vous forcez à vous rappeler maintenant c'est trop tôt. Je sais que c'est très difficile de vous demander ça mais donnez-vous un peu de temps. Ce que je vous demande aujourd'hui est très difficile, j'en suis parfaitement conscient déclara-t-il.

J'avalais la salive qui c'était accumulée dans ma bouche. Elle avait un goût amer.

\- Le docteur Mallory dit-il en désignant la femme asiatique derrière lui, va finir de vous prodiguer les soins m'expliqua-t-il. Nous allons s'occuper de vous.

Celle-ci s'avança, me souriant le plus gentiment possible dans ce genre de situation avant de se diriger vers l'ensemble des fils et outils qui étaient installés à côté de mon lit. Le médecin me fit un dernier sourire un plus bancal qu'au début avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Attendez ! Juste une dernière question l'interpellais-je.

\- Oui ? Répondit-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demandais-je un peu perdue. Je me sentais comme si j'avais participé à une fête sans rien de me rappeler de la soirée sauf que c'était de ma vie que je ne me souvenais pas.

Bien que ce fut très rapide, je vis qu'il était légèrement déstabilisé par ma question, il échangea brièvement un regard avec l'infirmière avant de me répondre.

\- Nous sommes le mardi 21 octobre 2017 déclara-t-il solennellement tout en remontant ces lunettes glissant sur son nez.

Je réfléchissais si j'arrivais à me remémorer quelque chose avant cette date mais non rien.

Je me mouillais mes lèvres avant de poser la question qui me perturbais depuis qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour m'annoncer mon accident.

\- Et… Je suis arrivée ici le …? Demandais-je courageusement, mes mains se crispèrent difficilement sur le drap.

Il s'avança au pied de mon lit pour récupérer le dossier accroché avant de l'ouvrir furtivement et de le refermer aussi rapidement. J'étais persuadée qu'il savait la date sans regarder dans ses papiers mais il ne voulait pas m'alarmer sur mon état. Le bip ne cessait de se répéter de plus en plus vite favorisant mon stresse.

\- Vous avez été admise le 31 juillet 2017 déclara-t-il.

\- Le 31 juillet 2017 répétais-je en comprenant le temps que j'avais passé dans le coma. Cette date ne m'évoquait rien. Juste un trou géant dans mon cerveau. Presque trois mois que je suis dans le coma murmurais-je à moi-même.

Mon cerveau se mit à fonctionner à plein régime, je me sentais tellement fatiguée et pourtant mon cerveau essayait de traiter toutes les informations depuis mon réveil et c'était dur vraiment très dur. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête mais je n'arrivais pas à les formuler à voix haute. Seul un sentiment persistait, la solitude.

\- Mais … Quelqu'un est venu non ? Demandais-je pleine d'espoir de me sentir moins seule et incomprise.

\- Vous voulez dire un membre de votre famille ? Demanda-t-il légèrement tendu.

\- Oui quelque chose comme ça… Alors ?

\- Personne n'a pu se présenter car nous ignorions votre identité intervint le second médecin.

\- Que… Quoi ?! M'écriais-je par ce manque de tact.

Mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner pendant une seconde. Cette seule seconde détraqua tout le reste.

Une seconde plus tard, le médecin essayait de m'empêcher de me lever alors que je me débattais et hurlais comme une folle, je donnais des coups de pieds et tentais de mordre le médecin qui me bloquait.

Et puis d'un coup je ne ressentis plus rien juste une immense fatigue qui me percuta comme un train lancé à grande vitesse. Je retombais dans mon lit mollement. Mes yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je baragouinais quelques mots et des supplications incompréhensibles. Bientôt je ne vis plus rien. J'entendis quelques brides d'informations alors que le bip ralentissait doucement.

\- C'est demain que tout commence… Parla le médecin à sa collègue.

Et je tombais dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Fin de la première partie.**

* * *

 **Alors voilà je tiens à remercier chaque personnes qui ont lu cette histoire, qui l'ont aimé ou pas, qui l'ont commenté avec enthousiasme ou juste laissé une petit mot de passage.**

Je remercie les bêtas qui m'ont aidés tout au long de cette première partie, **Megane49, JiimaNr, len-han** et **Mane-jeï**.

Je vous tiendrais au courant via cette histoire et sur mon profil de la publication de la seconde partie.

 **Dîtes-moi en commentaire comment vous voyez la suite ? Merci d'avance pour vos réponses.**

* * *

 **Seconde partie : All Lost Stars. **


	46. Annonce

Bonjour à tous, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, **je vous annonce la publication de la seconde partie, All Lost Stars.**

 **Le prologue est déjà en ligne** , les prochains chapitres seront publiés dans les prochains jours. **Rendez-vous sur mon profil** pour vous y rendre plus facilement.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, en espérant que cette suite vous plaira !

 _BlueDragibus._


End file.
